Le Feu et le Bleu
by AureaIgnis
Summary: Notre monde et celui-ci de Yu-gi-oh sont connectés par une porte inter-dimensionnelle dont l'entrée est scellée. Nul ne peut franchir cette barrière sans en payer le prix : la mort. Toutefois certaines entités échappent à cette règle ce qui va causer la perte des deux mondes. Gwendoline va l'apprendre à ses dépends en combattant aux côtés de Yûgi et Jûdai pour préserver la lumière.
1. Prologue : La vision

**Prologue : La vision**

Notre monde et celui-ci de Yu-gi-oh sont connectés par une porte inter-dimensionnelle dont l'entrée est scellée. Nul ne peut franchir cette barrière sans en payer le prix : la mort. Toutefois certaines entités échappent à cette règle ce qui va causer la perte des deux mondes.

La nuit froide et la brise fraîche, souffle sur l'étendue de sable qu'est l'Egypte Ancienne du monde des morts. Le ciel est parsemé d'étoiles étincelantes qui se distinguent les unes des autres. Deux ombres se faufilent discrètement près de l'entrée principale du palais royal où réside le Pharaon. Les gardes censés surveiller la porte principale, commencent lentement à somnoler. Un autre vient leur donner un petit coup de manche de sa lance sur les épaules de ses collègues pour les réveiller. La lune étant absente ce soir, il est donc difficile pour les gardes de repérer un éventuel intrus dans les environs. Les deux ombres profitent de cette opportunité en utilisant les recoins sombres des murs pour s'infiltrer incognito dans le palais. Une troisième ombre ou plutôt une silhouette les suit avec souplesse et agilité sans éveiller les soupçons.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils arrivent dans le sous-sol. La première ombre jubile car elles ont enfin trouvé ce qu'elles cherchent avec tant d'ardeur. Elles contemplent avec convoitise une immense trappe. Enfin, elles pourront prendre leur revanche sur l'ensemble de l'univers en la remaniant à leur image. La trappe est protégée par une immense créature allongée sur le ventre. Doté de griffes acérées sur chaque patte. La tête est cachée par un masque de pharaon. L'air de la salle se refroidit au fur et à mesure qu'elles s'approchent du sphinx. Le sphinx paralysé par le froid glaciale se retrouve incapable d'informer son Pharaon que des intrus se sont introduit dans la salle de l'interdit. Il sait exactement quel sort lui a été réservé par ces deux inconnus.

 _La nuit d'encre est illuminé par les lumières d'une citée où se situe une tour dans les initiales KC sont gravés sur les parois. Soudain, une odeur de brûler se fait sentir. Une quantité de flammes jaillissent de nulle part et englouti la ville. Beaucoup d'hurlement de terreur provenant des habitants de cette ville se fait entendre, implorant de les épargner. Une ombre planant sur la citée file à toute vitesse vers l'horizon. A plusieurs kilomètres au sud du Japon, l'ombre tournoie autour d'une île volcanique. Un building est entouré de quatre tours jaune pointu vers le haut. Il possède quatre toits en demi-lune de couleur blanche, rouge, jaune et bleu chacune. L'ombre noir s'arrête soudain de tourner autour de l'île puis monte en colonne vers le ciel avant de plonger immédiatement sur le bâtiment qui brûle dans les flammes._

 _Des bruits de pas approchent rapidement. Une silhouette se met à courir pour sa vie. Ses longs cheveux flottent derrière elle. A son bras gauche est accroché un disque de duel. Elle fuit les explosions qui la rendent sourde pendant quelque minute. Elle évite les attaques que lui lancent de nombreuses créatures des ténèbres. Des magiciens, des guerriers et des dragons. Enfin, l'adolescente arrive au pied du volcan et commence à prendre le chemin de terre qui mène au cratère. Un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et châtains qui aide un autre plus âgé que lui avec les cheveux en forme d'étoile de couleur tricolore._

— _Yûgi-san, accroche-toi ! « Elle » va bientôt arriver ! encourage Jûdai en tenant son aîné dans ses bras et le fixant avec crainte._

 _Yûgi est blessé à la jambe droite._

— _Excuse-moi Jûdai-kun, je n'ais pas été très prudent._

— _T'inquiète pas pour ça, tient bon._

 _En un temps record, la jeune fille arrive au sommet et court vers les deux jeunes hommes. Yûgi et Jûdai sont content de la voir._

— _Désolée du retard ! J'ai eu des « problèmes » en chemin, s'excuse-t-elle en s'agenouillant devant Yûgi._

 _Elle soigne la plaie d'Yûgi en laissant échapper une douce lumière dorée de ses mains qu'elle a apposée sur la blessure. Ensuite, ils sont encerclés par les monstres de duel. Une ombre géante se tient alors devant eux au beau milieu du cratère. L'air et la lave refroidissent. Yûgi se remet debout et les trois duellistes lui font face équipés de leur disque de duel. Les monstres disparaissent en fumée. La vapeur se dirige ensuite vers l'aura obscure._

— _Il est temps d'en finir avec la lumière et le chaos va s'abattre sur les « deux » mondes, annonce l'ombre d'une voix glaciale et grinçante._

— _On n'te laissera pas faire ça ! répond Jûdai en activant son disque de duel et imite une position de combat._

 _Ses yeux marron laissent place au jaune et au vert ainsi qu'un esprit à la forme démoniaque déployant ses ailes derrière lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine._

— _Nous sauverons nos mondes de ta folie meurtrière ! ajoute Yûgi qui allume à son tour son disque de duel._

 _Il appose ses mains sur son puzzle du millénium qui brille de mille feux et l'œil d'Oudjat qui apparaît sur son front. Cependant, il n'y pas de commutation d'esprit._

— _Je jure que je vais protéger ma famille et mes amis qui vivent dans mon monde d'origine et celui-ci !_

 _Quelques mèches de cheveux et yeux de la jeune fille se teintent de couleur jaune-orangé et bleu. Elle active son disque de duel et un énorme dragon argenté dont les yeux ont une belle couleur azure se tient derrière elle, prêt à l'attaque. C'est au tour de Jûdai de jouer mais il se fait soudainement transpercer de tout part par des tentacules noirs sortant de son corps. Yûgi et la jeune fille assistent à cette scène horrifiés par ce qui arrive à leur ami. Les yeux écarquillé, Jûdai baisse la tête pour voir son corps couvert de sang et de gros tentacules noirs qui s'agitent dans tous les sens. Le jeune homme crache une bassine de sang avant de tomber mollement à la renverse, les yeux sans vie._

— _**JUDAI !**_

Isis dans une nuisette bleutée, se réveille en sursaut dans son lit, trompée de sueur. Puis elle remarque son Collier du Millénium brillé avant de s'éteindre doucement. Elle enlève ses couvertures et se lève pour se diriger vers le balcon de sa chambre. Elle prend une bouffée d'air, ses cheveux noirs carré voleter au vent.

— Que peut bien être le sens de cette vision apocalyptique ? chuchote Isis encore tremblante et pose une main sur son cœur pour calmer sa course folle. Je suis très inquiète pour l'avenir.

Le lendemain, Isis dans sa tenue de prêtresse se dirige vers la salle du trône et aperçoit son pharaon debout sur le balcon. Il est en train d'observer la cours du palais.

— Mon Pharaon, je dois vous informer une chose très importante, annonce Isis en s'inclinant devant lui.

— Parle, je t'en prie, lui accorde le pharaon aux cheveux tricolore nommé Atem.

Isis se relève et lui parle de sa vision qu'elle a eue la nuit dernière. Après le récit, Atem ferme les yeux et réfléchit un instant. Enfin il les ouvre et se tourne vers Isis.

— Il nous faut rassembler tous les prêtres pour enquêter dessus et retrouver la jeune fille aux yeux de feu et bleu qui vit dans le second monde.

— Mais nous ne pouvons pas interférer avec le monde des vivants même si nous utilisant la porte inter-dimensionnel pour se rendre au second paradis, lui informe Isis. Cela est très dangereux pour nous.

— C'est exact. C'est pour cela qu'il faudra agir d'ici.

Atem se retourne à nouveau vers la cours et regarde le ciel bleu. Il est inquiet pour Yûgi car le Puzzle Millénaire doit être utilisé à nouveau. Il a pensé qu'après son départ, Yûgi aura enfin accomplit son destin et mener une vie normale sans mettre souvent sa vie en danger dans les jeux des ombres. Il a deviné que l'autre garçon est Yûki Jûdai car ses yeux de couleur bichromatiques sont les mêmes qu'il a vu quand il l'a rencontré au deuxième Battle City et au Domino Plazza. Soudain, Mahado se précipite vers les deux individus pris de panique.

— Mon Pharaon ! s'écrit-t-il en s'agenouillant devant Atem.

— Que se passe-t-il, Mahado ? lui demande le Pharaon un peu perplexe.

— La nuit dernière, des intrus se sont introduits dans la salle interdite, rapporte Mahado, le gardien a été tué et le portail inter-dimensionnel a été forcé.

— Comment ?! s'exclame Atem avec beaucoup de crainte dans la voix.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Atem, Mahado et Isis arrivent dans la salle de l'interdit. Voyons le sphinx déchiqueter en morceaux, Atem est sidéré car si cela a un rapport avec la vision d'Isis alors le destin s'est déjà mis en marche. Ils serrent les poings à tel point que ses phalanges blanchissent. Mahado s'approche du cadavre de la créature puis lui jette un sort pour pouvoir consulter ses souvenirs d'avant sa mort. Il informe ensuite son pharaon que deux personnes ont passé la porte ainsi qu'une troisième qui les aurait pourchassés. Mahado trouve une étrange carte près du sphinx puis se lève et la remet à Atem. Celui-ci est choqué quand il regarde la carte. Il tremble puis ferme les yeux totalement troublé.

— Qu'est ce qui ne va pas mon Pharaon ? lui demande Isis, inquiétée par son expression.

— Cette carte est la clé de ce mystère, commence Atem avec une voix étrange. Mais pourquoi _fais-tu_ cela ? continue-t-il tristement pour lui même.


	2. La jeune fille de l'autre monde

**Chapitre un : La jeune fille de l'autre monde**

 _« Depuis quelques temps, je fais des rêves étranges. Ce sont vraiment des rêves ? C'est comme ci je dérivais entre deux mondes. Puis je l'ai rencontrée… »_

Dans le pays d'Egypte au Caire se situe la vallée des Rois. Il y a une caverne souterraine qui mène à une porte doté d'une sculpture avec l'œil d'Oudjat. A l'intérieur se trouve un tombeau dont le plafond est soutenu par de nombreux piliers. Sept objets dorée qui possèdent l'œil d'Oudjat, reposent sur une tablette de pierre ronde entre l'autel et la porte de l'au-delà. La salle est occupée par un petit nombre de personnes qui assiste au duel de cérémonie entre deux individus. Atem et Yûgi sont sur le point de conclure leur duel de cérémonie qui déterminera leur destin. Ils se tiennent debout sur un grand autel où se situe d'une stèle de pierre dans lequel repose les sept Objets du Millénium. Le terrain d'Atem est complètement vide, il regarde fièrement Yûgi en souriant et attend le coup final.

— _Tu m'as totalement surpassé. Vas-y,_ _ **Aibou**_ _, pense Atem._

Yûgi a la tête baissé et retient difficilement ses larmes car il sait que c'est inévitable. Il ferme les yeux et fouette l'air avec son bras droit.

— **Magicien Silencieux LV5 (3500/1000)** , attaque-le directement ! ordonne Yugi, toujours bouleversé.

Le **Magicien Silencieux** **LV5** lève sa baguette puis lance son attaque sur Atem. Celui-ci met ses bras devant lui pour protéger son visage de la lumière. Puis le jeune pharaon enlève ses bras et regarde dignement droit devant lui. Ses points de vie tombent à zéro. Yugi réalise alors qu'il a gagné. Il s'effondre sur ses genoux et laisse libre cours à sa tristesse. Atem s'avance vers son partenaire.

— J'ai perdu **Aibou** , admet Atem le regard rempli de fierté suivit d'un petit sourire.

Le jeune aux cheveux tricolore ne lui répond pas et continue de pleurer. Atem se met à sa hauteur et le prend par les épaules pour le réconforter.

— Allez lève-toi ! Le gagnant ne doit pas rester sur ses genoux. Si j'étais toi, je ne pleurerais pas !

— J-Je suis t-trop fai-b-ble ! Tu-tu as toujours été mon but, je voulais être aussi fort que toi ! avoue avec difficulté, le petit Roi des Duels.

— Tu n'es pas faible ! Tu es plus fort que quiconque, lui confie son **Yami**. Tu possède la force que personne n'a pu vaincre ! Le pouvoir de la gentillesse. C'est ce que j'ai appris de toi, **Aibou**.

Il aide Yûgi à se relever. Ce dernier essuie ses larmes avec la manche gauche de sa veste.

— Tu as montré du courage en acceptant ce duel de cérémonie et tu m'as aidé à réaliser quel chemin je devais prendre.

— Mon Autre Moi ?

— Je n'suis plus "ton autre". Tu es le seul Mutô Yûgi qui existe maintenant.

L'œil d'Oudjat se met à briller et Marik, un jeune homme aux cheveux blanc et la peau tanné, demande ce qu'il se passe. Ishizu, une femme à la peau bronzée et aux longs cheveux noirs, indique à Atem qu'il est temps pour lui d'accomplir son destin et d'ouvrir la porte le menant dans l'au-delà. Kaiba, Mokuba, le grand-père d'Yûgi, Anzu, Jounouchi, Honda, Otoogi, Bakura et Rishido observent silencieusement la scène.

— Âme du Pharaon, dit ton nom à l'œil d'Oudjat, termine Ishizu.

Le jeune pharaon se met en face de la porte de l'au-delà.

— Mon nom est Atem ! déclare-t-il avec détermination.

Une lumière aveuglante s'infiltre alors dans le temple au fur et à mesure que la porte s'ouvre. Atem commence à marcher vers la lumière quand il est arrêté par la voix de ses amis. Anzu, une jeune fille aux cheveux court de couleur brun et aux yeux bleus, Jounouchi, un jeune homme aux cheveux blond rebelle et Honda, un jeune avec une coiffure en crayon de couleur marron sont chamboulés par son départ soudain. Anzu et Honda souhaitent qu'il puisse rester avec eux.

— Anzu pleure pas pour ça. On doit l'accepter même si c'est dur, contredit Jounouchi également attristé. Grave son souvenir dans ta mémoire et l'oublie jamais ! On doit le laisser partir...vers son futur.

Yami Yûgi regarde dans le vide avec peine.

— Que tu sois Pharaon ou Atem, tu seras toujours Yûgi ! continue le blondinet en avançant son poing plié près du visage. Même si mille ans passent, on sera toujours amis !

Le Pharaon touché par ses paroles, se retourne une dernière fois pour graver leur visage dans sa mémoire.

— Oui ! répond-t-il en souriant.

— Nous n't'oublierons jamais ! ajoute Yûgi le poing droit plié et sourit malgré les larmes qui inonde ses joues.

Atem leur sourit, se retourne et lève son pouce droit tout en marchant vers la lumière. Il voit tous ses amis de l'Egypte ancienne et lui même, retrouve son apparence de pharaon. Puis la porte se referme doucement derrière lui. Anzu essaie d'aller vers lui mais Jounouchi la retient par l'épaule et hoche la tête négativement. Yûgi regarde la porte fermé.

— Mon Autre Moi.

Gwendoline regarde le dernier épisode de **Yu-gi-oh ! Duel Monster**. Ses yeux légèrement bridés de couleur noisette, reflètent la tristesse et en même temps, de la joie. Elle est émue de voir Atem partir dans l'au-delà dont la musique le représente. La jeune fille essuie rapidement ses larmes qui commencent à couler sur ses pommettes avec sa main droite. Assise en tailleur sur son lit, Gwendoline est vêtue de son pyjama rouge avec des pikachus sur son corps mince de petite taille. Malgré son âge avancé, elle a toujours été petite et conserve toujours une apparence d'adolescente de quinze ans. Cela lui a value des moqueries de la plupart de ses camarades de classe. Mais elle ne se plaint pas de son apparence car après tout elle n'est pas laide mais n'est pas une bombe non plus. Les murs assez petits de sa chambre sont construits en bois délabrés, vieillis par le temps et quelques graffiti. Des fournitures scolaires surplombent un peu la table avec des carnets de croquis et quelques crayons de couleur.

A côté de la table de nuit, un long miroir rectangulaire a été fixé au mur. Après le générique de fin de **Yu-gi-oh !,** Gwen éteint son ordinateur portable rouge et le referme. Elle le range, ensuite dans sa house noire. Elle se lève de son lit et se dirige vers sa table de nuit pour ranger ses fournitures scolaires dans son sac à bandoulière pour ses cours universitaire le lendemain. Puis la jeune fille prend ses Decks box marron et rouge dans lequel reposaient ses deux Decks de type dragon. Elle sort de sa chambre pour jouer aux **Duel Monster** avec son frère Rye dont la chambre se situant juste à côté de la sienne. Les deux chambres sont supportées par un grand balcon en bois tandis que le salon se trouve à côté de la chambre de Gwendoline. Ils s'affrontent sur leurs tapis de jeu. C'est un homme de grande taille, âgé de vingt six ans. Ses épaules sont larges et le corps légèrement dessiné par ses exercices de fitness. Ses cheveux noirs de jais et ses yeux s'encadrent parfaitement avec son visage allongé. Il est habillé d'un débardeur blanc et d'un short rouge. Le frère de Gwen joue avec un Deck magicien basé sur le **Magicien des Ténèbres**. Gwen pioche une carte de son Deck.

— J'invoque la **Demoiselle aux Yeux Bleues** (0 ATK/0 DEF) en mode attaque, en posant la carte sur la zone des monstres. Et je finis mon tour, annonce-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

Son frère pioche une carte.

— Je sacrifie **Gazelle, Roi des Bêtes Mythiques** (1500/1200) pour invoquer **la Magicienne des Ténèbres** (2000/1700) en mode attaque ! Attaque la **Demoiselle aux Yeux Bleus** , _Black Burning_ !

— J'active l'effet de **Demoiselle aux Yeux Bleus** ! contre Gwen en levant son poing droit. Elle peut annuler une attaque qui la cible et se change en mode défense. De plus, je peux invoquer spécialement un **Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus** (3000/2500) de ma main, de mon Deck ou de mon cimetière !

Elle pose la carte du **Blues Eyes** sur le terrain depuis sa main.

— Je termine mon tour, finit Rye visiblement ennuyé.

— Je syntonise ma **Demoiselle aux Yeux Bleus de niveau 1** et mon **Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus de niveau 8**. Quand la lumière traverse le temps et les dimensions, il chasse le mal et créer un miracle ! Invocation Synchro ! L'espoir de demain, le **Dragon d'Argent aux Yeux d'Azur** (2500/3000) ! J'attaque la **Magicienne des Ténèbres** , _Azure_ _Silver Burst_ !

La **Magicienne des Ténèbres** se fait envoyer au cimetière. Après un duel fastidieux, Gwen remporte le duel de justesse. Enfin, elle va se coucher dans sa chambre.

 _Endormie, la jeune fille rêve qu'elle se trouve dans une clairière au beau milieu d'une immense forêt, éclairée par le clair de lune. Gwen regarde autour d'elle puis se demande où elle a atterrie cette fois. Une brise fraîche vient fouetter son visage ovale au teint clair et déplace quelques mèches de cheveux châtain qui encadrent son visage. Sa longue tresse retenue par un épais ruban rouge, danse au rythme du vent. Elle lève son bras gauche près de sa joue et replace une mèche derrière son oreille. Soudain, elle entend du bruit venant des buissons derrière elle. Elle prend peur et se crispe mais finit par se détendre quand elle reconnaît l'énergie de l'ombre._

— _Tu es encore en pyjama ? lui demande une voix chaleureuse._

— _C'est parce que je dors et c'est la nuit j'te signale ! répond Gwen d'une voix fluette un peu embarrassée, bras croisés sur sa petite poitrine. Arrête de me taquiner avec ça._

 _L'inconnu rit doucement, habitué à la voir comme cela. S'approchant de la jeune fille, le clair de lune éclaire la silhouette qui se révèle être un jeune homme maigre de grande taille, avec de longs cheveux auburn et châtain dont l'arrière est en bataille ainsi que quelques mèches longues qui encadrent son visage. Il est habillé d'un uniforme rouge ouvert, un t-shirt noir en dessous ainsi qu'un pantalon jean de couleurs bleu foncé et une paire de bottes noirs et rouge._

— _Bonsoir Jûdai, salue Gwen contente de voir son ami._

— _Salut Gwen, sourit Jûdai. Moi qui espérais que tu serais là la journée cette fois._

— _Je m'endors pas en cours comme certains, réplique-t-elle gentiment._

 _Le jeune homme éclate de rire puis se frotte l'arrière de sa tête avec son bras droit. Après un moment, Jûdai perd son sourire puis observe fixement Gwen avec un regard empli de détresse. Remarquant cela, Gwen se demande ce qui lui arrive à nouveau. Elle s'approche de lui puis pose une main réconfortante sur son épaule._

— _Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? l'interroge-t-elle doucement._

 _Il regarde ses pieds hésitant. Le jeune homme réfléchit à ses mots car il ne souhaite pas brusquer son amie. Enfin il relève la tête._

— _J'ai…j'ai besoin de ton aide, avoue Jûdai._

— _Pourquoi ?_

 _Mais avant qu'il puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, les deux jeunes gens commencent à être tirés loin de l'autre. Gwen court vers lui pour en savoir plus avant qu'elle se réveille. Jûdai lui tend la main._

— _Attends-moi ! lui demande Jûdai inquiet. Je t'rejoindrais bientôt !_

— Gwendoline ! l'appelle une voix.

Gwen ouvre lentement les yeux puis aperçoit vaguement sa mère dans le salon relié à sa chambre, en train de l'appeler pour qu'elle se réveille. Ses paupières lourdes se ferment à nouveau, prête à retomber dans le sommeil. Son père assis sur le sofa noir du salon près de la porte coulissante, jette un coup d'œil dans la chambre de sa fille qui s'est rendormie.

— Gwen lève-toi ! gronde l'homme âgé d'une quarantaine d'année. Ne te plaint pas si tu es en retard en cours.

Mécontente, la jeune fille ouvre les yeux puis s'assit difficilement sur son lit. Elle couvre un bâillement avec sa main droite. A l'extérieur, il pleut des cordes. Gwen pousse un soupir car c'est un mauvais jour pour conduire. Quelques minutes plus tard, Gwen se résout enfin à sortir de son lit. Après s'être rafraîchie le visage au lavabo fixé sur le balcon, Gwen prend place sur leur table à manger entre sa mère et son frère. Son père regarde la télé avec une tasse de café à la main tandis que sa mère mange un casse-croûte jambon et pâté. Quand à son frère Rye, il mâche une omelette à l'huile de coco. Prenant une baguette de pain dans une main et un couteau dans l'autre, Gwen coupe son pain puis applique du pâté foie dessus. Elle mange lentement son petit-déjeuner. Les bribes de son rêve lui reviennent peu à peu. Elle se demande ce qu'a voulu dire Jûdai par « je te rejoindrais bientôt ». Gwen secoue la tête négativement car c'est juste un ami imaginaire.

— Gwen dépêche-toi, tu vas être en retard après, lui presse son père.

— Je sais, lui répond-t-elle.

— Mais laisse-la manger d'abord, demande la mère de Gwen à son mari.

— Il y a la circulation aujourd'hui à cause de la pluie, continue l'homme en posant sa tasse de café au sol.

Rye remarque que sa sœur est dans la lune. De plus, il fronce les sourcils car son énergie semble être différente de d'habitude.

— Gwen, arrête de rêver de Tennoh, taquine son frère.

Ses joues s'empourprent car elle n'a pas rêvée de son petit ami cette fois. Cependant, elle ressent un pincement au cœur et s'inquiète. Puis Gwen regarde Rye qui avale une bouchée d'omelette.

— J'ai un mauvais pressentiment ce matin, avoue-t-elle.

— Tu devrais rester à la maison aujourd'hui, lui suggère Rye.

— Mais je n'ais qu'un cours ce matin, l'informe Gwen après avoir avalé d'une bouchée de son pain pâté.

Rye pose sa fourchette dans son assiette vide puis se tourne vers sa sœur, les sourcils froncés ainsi qu'un regard sérieux.

— Quelque chose me dit qu'il va se passer un truc terrible aujourd'hui.

Gwen fixe son frère, la bouche ouverte. Elle repense aux mots de Jûdai. Puis elle ferme les yeux et secoue négativement de la tête.

— Me fais pas peur comme ça ! s'inquiète Gwen.

— Mais non, je blague ! la rassure Rye en souriant.

Gwen fait la moue, les bras croisées sur sa petite poitrine, mécontente de la blague de son frère. Arianna, la mère de Gwen regarde l'horloge accrochée au mur qui se situe au-dessus de leur télévision. Elle indique 7h10.

— Ma chérie, c'est bientôt l'heure, l'informe sa mère.

La jeune étudiante avale son dernier morceau de pain pâté puis se lève de son siège pour aller se préparer. Après avoir brossé ses dents et pris sa douche, Gwen enfile une robe blanche à manche courte et col en U avec des motifs à fleurs bleu et vert. Elle remplace sa tresse par une queue de cheval qui lui descend en dessous des fesses, retenu par un épais ruban rouge. Ensuite la jeune fille prend son Smartphone rouge posé sur son bureau. Elle consulte ses messages et aperçoit le texto de son petit ami, Tennoh. Il lui propose de faire un tour au Parc Paofai après ses cours et de ne pas s'en faire pour la pluie. Elle rit doucement puis tape sa réponse. Ensuite, Gwen prend son sac en bandoulière, son ordinateur portable dans sa housse noir sur l'épaule gauche et un parapluie se tenant près de sa fenêtre. Elle prévient ses parents qu'elle s'en va.

— Fais attention sur la route et roule doucement, lui recommande Arianna très soucieuse.

— Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, la rassure Gwen car sa mère a tendance à dramatiser les choses.

— N'oublie pas ta tête aussi, conseille son père Rodrigue qui connaît très bien la rêverie de sa fille.

— Je sais, lui répond-t-elle.

Enfin elle s'en va de chez elle avec sa Citroën blanche qui vrombisse. Elle traverse la ville de Papeete qui est dominé par des bâtiments de différentes couleurs. La pluie frappe sur ses vitres et utilise l'essuie-glace pour dégager la vue. L'air s'est refroidi et la route est bloquée à cause de la circulation. Les routes jusqu'au rond point est divisé en deux par un chemin d'arbres tous plus grands les uns des autres. Les voitures laissent échapper une odeur de pétrole, mélangé à l'eau salé de la mer qui provient du quai maritime à la droite.

Gwen passe devant le Parc Paofai, le lieu de son futur rendez-vous. Elle a le temps d'y jeter un œil et y voit le jardin parsemé de fleurs de toutes sortes, de cocotiers qui font ressortir la beauté de la pelouse verdoyant, même sous la pluie battante. Il y a également des maisons en bois pour s'abriter, des tables, et des toilettes luxueux en bois polis ainsi que des airs de jeux pour les enfants. Gwen retourne son attention juste à temps sur la route qui commence à se dégager. Elle roule au rond point qui est parsemé de drapeau. Gwen prend le chemin du tunnel en bêton qui se trouve en dessous du rond point et du parc. Elle traverse ensuite la place Vaiete dont le sol est construit avec des carreaux de ciment blanc. Il y a également des chapiteaux de couleur blanc, les roulottes viennent généralement occuper toute la place le soir. Après plusieurs minutes de conduite après avoir traverser de nombreux magasins et collèges, Gwen prend une pente pour atteindre l'Université privé où elle étudie.

Elle arrive finalement à 7h45 à l'IPPF (l'Institut Privé de Polynésie Française) car les cours commencent à cette heure-ci. Le bâtiment de couleur blanc dont les murs sont décorés de fresques colorés, n'est pas très grande vue de l'extérieure. Après s'être trouvé une place dans le parking, Gwen se gare. Sac, ordinateur portable sur les épaules et parapluie ouvert dans la main, la jeune fille referme sa portière puis la ferme à clé. Ensuite elle s'engouffre dans le bâtiment. A l'entrée, Gwen replie son parapluie et se dirige immédiatement vers le tableau d'affichage pour consulter son emploi du temps de la semaine. Aujourd'hui, elle n'a qu'anglais comme cours.

Quelques minutes plus tard en classe, Mme Lou, la professeure d'anglais passe dans les rangs pour remettre les tests corrigés à ses élèves. Femme aux cheveux blond mi-long, sérieuse et teint pâle, elle semble vraiment être impliquée dans son travail. Enfin, elle passe devant le bureau de Gwen qui se trouve devant le tableau et pose une feuille avec un visage visiblement déçu.

— Gwendoline, tu dois plus travailler ton anglais, commente son professeur. Je pense que tu peux mieux faire.

Ensuite, l'enseignante continue la distribution. Gwen jette un œil à son contrôle puis grimace en voyant le gros zéro un sur vingt marqué au stylo rouge. Elle soupire car décidément, elle n'est pas douée pour cette matière. Pourtant, elle n'a aucun mal à mémoriser les leçons sauf celle d'anglais.

— _Quelle galère, pense Gwen tandis qu'elle range sa copie dans son dossier en carton avec des dessins de coca._

Soudain, son cœur se met à battre la chamade sans aucune raison. Etrangement, elle se sent oppresser et remarque que l'atmosphère est devenu pesante. Pourquoi son mauvais pressentiment de ce matin doit persister encore ?

— _Gwen...aide-moi..._

Gwen est surprise d'entendre une voix l'appeler. Elle se retourne vers sa voisine de table dont les cheveux roux sont difficiles à manquer. Au début hésitante, mais elle décide de lui poser la question.

— Dis Garden, lui demande doucement Gwen. Tu m'appelé ?

— Hein ? Non, pourquoi ? répond la jeune fille rousse.

Gwen fronce les sourcils, visiblement inquiète. Elle se demande si elle n'a pas rêvée.

— Non, laisse tomber. Je dois m'imaginer des choses.

Au fur et à mesure des minutes qui passent, Gwen commence à sentir son cœur se chauffer d'une agréable chaleur. Elle se demande ce qui lui arrive encore. Une étrange odeur se fait sentir dans la pièce et s'infiltre dans les narines de Gwen. Douce et harmonieuse, l'étudiante reconnaît ce parfum qu'elle associe souvent à la nuit tandis qu'une légère brise fraîche lui chatouille la peau. Elle pose sa main gauche sur son front avec son coude sur la table.

— _Ce n'est pas possible, se demande la jeune fille perplexe. Je n'suis vraiment pas bien réveiller ce matin._

— _Gwen...s'il te plait...aide-moi !_

Gwen écarquille des yeux car elle a bien entendu quelqu'un l'appeler ! On a besoin de son aide mais elle n'arrive pas à identifier la voix pourtant elle lui est très familière. Brusquement, elle est aveuglée par un flash lumineux. Elle aperçoit Jûdai allongé dans une marre de sang, les yeux dénués de vie. Ouvrant subitement les yeux, Gwen laisse échapper un petit cri aigue. Perdant l'équilibre sur sa chaise, elle s'agrippe à la table avec ses mains pour s'empêcher de tomber. Puis elle pose une main tremblante sur son cœur qui s'affole avec des sueurs froides dans le dos. Ses camarades de classe et Mme Lou sont intrigués par son comportement étrange. L'enseignante s'approche de son élève très inquiète.

— Que se passe-t-il Gwendoline ? Pourquoi tu cries comme ça ? lui demande la professeure avec une voix posée.

Respirant un bon coup pour se calmer, Gwen pose ses mains sur son bureau puis s'adresse à son professeur :

— Je...Je vais bien, lui répond-t-elle en essayant de ne pas bredouiller. J'ai juste vue un cafard.

— Tu es sûre ? Tu es toute pâle, lui fait remarquer Gardénia pas très convaincue par son excuse bidon.

— C'est bon, je vais bien, assure Gwen en s'adressant à son amie.

— Très bien, dis-moi si ça ne vas pas, lui conseille l'enseignante.

Gwen hoche affirmativement de la tête. Mme Lou continue normalement son cours mais en jetant parfois un coup d'œil chez Gwen pour s'assurer que tout va bien. La jeune fille tapote son dossier avec son stylo ayant du mal à se concentrer sur la leçon. Elle ne comprend pas ce qui vient de se passer car c'est la première fois que cela lui arrive.

VLAM !

Soudain, la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvre brusquement révélant un jeune homme châtain de grande taille, maigrichon mais pas trop. La classe sursaute par cette apparition soudaine. Ils observent l'inconnu essoufflé comme s'il a couru le marathon. Se reprenant, il déclare d'un ton ferme et pressé :

— Gwen ! Suis-moi, on doit partir tout de suite !

Gwen fixe le nouveau venu avec des yeux de poisson. Elle ne peut pas croire qu'il se tient devant elle. YÛKI Jûdai se tient sur le pas de la porte dans une apparence très réelle pour un personnage de manga. Malgré tous les cosplays qui existent dans le monde, rares sont ceux qui lui ressemblent autant. Elle se pince le bras et ressent une légère douleur. Elle conclue qu'elle ne rêve pas car tout le monde voit exactement la même chose qu'elle. Quand à Jûdai, il a immédiatement reconnu Gwen assise au premier rang. Bien qu'il ait noté le changement d'apparence, il est plutôt bizarre comparé à son amie. Sinon il ne voit pas pourquoi tous ses gens le regardent comme s'il venait d'une autre planète ce qui n'est pas faux pour dire. Ne voulant pas déranger plus longtemps, il répète à nouveau :

— Gwen, il faut vraiment partir d'ici.

— En voilà des manières, jeune homme ! la réprimande Mme Lou, les mains sur les hanches. Vous interrompez mon cours !

Jûdai arque un sourcil ne comprenant pas un seul mot de ce que la femme blonde lui dit. Mais il saisit immédiatement qu'il a fait une gaffe à cause du regard de la professeure qui lui lance des éclairs. De son bras droit, il se frotte l'arrière du crâne, les joues rosies. Puis il adresse un regard d'excuse à Mme Lou.

— Excusez-moi, je n'voulais pas vous dérangez, dit Jûdai. Mais Gwen a besoin de venir avec moi.

L'enseignante fronce les sourcils, confuse par les mots de cet étranger. Gwen comprend que Jûdai parle le japonais et qu'aucun des deux ne comprend l'autre. Elle se lève lentement de son siège pour intervenir en lissant d'abord sa robe à fleur avec sa main. Tous les regards des élèves sont dirigés vers Gwen puis vers Jûdai et en revenant de nouveau à Gwen. Celle-ci s'approche de Jûdai et s'adresse à son prof :

— Mme, désolée mais il faut que je lui parle, s'excuse-t-elle.

Puis sans attendre de réponse, Gwen tire immédiatement Jûdai par le bras pour l'entraîner à l'extérieur de la salle. Le couloir est assez sombre en raison du peu de lumière qui arrive à s'infiltrer à l'intérieur. Dans le silence complet, les deux adultes montent les escaliers du coin fumeur jusqu'à la grande terrasse qui est mouillé en raison de la pluie qui a cessé depuis quelques minutes. Gwen et Jûdai se regardent droit dans les yeux. Chacun tentent de comprendre l'intention de l'autre. Au bout d'un moment, les deux adolescents rompent le contact visuel visiblement gêné. Puis soufflant un bon coup, la jeune fille prend la parole :

— Pour...pourquoi tu es ici ? A moins que je suis en train de rêver.

Jûdai la regarde intensément puis dit :

— Non, ce n'est un pas rêve. Je suis réellement là.

Il s'approche d'elle mais celle-ci recule. Cela surprend le jeune homme qui ne comprend pas son action. Gwen plisse les yeux légèrement méfiants. Elle pose son poing droit près de sa poitrine.

— Qui me dit que tu es bien YÛKI Jûdai et pas un cosplay ? Ou bien...une ombre ? se demande-t-elle en murmurant le dernier mot.

— Mais enfin Gwen, c'est moi ! affirme Jûdai en la fixant comme si une deuxième tête lui pousse sur le cou.

— Alors prouve-le !

Jûdai soupire car elle peut être têtue quand elle le veut.

— Bon d'accord, accepte-t-il en hochant la tête. On s'est rencontré au bord d'une falaise dans la dimension alternative, je t'ais sauvé et j'adore te voir en pyjama rouge avec des pikachus dessus, termine-t-il en souriant de tous ses dents.

Gwen pique un fard car il la taquine tout le temps parce qu'elle apparaît toujours en pyjama. Elle peut également sentir la douce obscurité émanant de lui et elle sait bien que c'est lui mais préfère s'en assurer comme même.

— Et bien...ça a l'air de tenir la route, dit Gwen.

— Alors tu me crois ? lui demande Jûdai avec espoir.

— Non.

Le duelliste baisse la tête déçu. Puis il se redresse et lui tend son Deck qu'il a sortit de son étui accroché à l'arrière de sa ceinture.

— Regarde, c'est mon **Deck** **HERO ELEMENTAIRE**.

Gwen le prend puis l'examine rapidement en défilant les cartes dans ses mains. Ensuite elle remet le Deck à son propriétaire qui le range dans son étui.

— Tu sais, commence l'étudiante d'une voix gênée, dans ce monde il n'y a aucune carte unique comme les **Néo Spaciens**. Tout le monde peut se déguiser et se mettre dans la peau de ton personnage et c'est la même chose pour ton Deck. Et même si tu demande à quelqu'un d'autre, il te prendrait simplement pour un cosplay.

Jûdai se retrouve consterné et frustré. Pourtant il doit vite agir car le temps lui manque.

— Alors je peux vraiment pas te convaincre ? la questionne-t-il désespéré.

— Eh bien...tu pourrais...faire quelque chose que seul YÛKI Jûdai est capable de faire et que personne ne peut imiter.

— Quelque chose d'inimitable ? répète-t-il le regard pensif.

Soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillent dans la réalisation. Il sourit doucement puis ses yeux chocolat passent de leur couleur d'origine à l'orange et au vert. Gwen sursaute immédiatement, prise au dépourvue. Elle s'accroche à la rambade blanche pour éviter de perdre l'équilibre. Jûdai la soutient par les épaules.

— Pardon, je voulais pas te faire peur, s'excuse-t-il penaud en désactivant son pouvoir.

— C'est bon, rit-t-elle doucement, le regard sur le paysage. Ça m'a surprise. Au moins je sais que tu es bien YÛKI Jûdai.

Cela lui fait chaud au cœur qu'elle le croit enfin.

— Alors c'est toi qui m'appelé ? lui demande Gwen.

— Oh, tu m'as entendu ? sourit Jûdai. Il y a tellement interférence ici que j'ai cru que ma voix n'allait pas t'atteindre.

Mais il prend rapidement un air sérieux car il peut enfin répondre à la première question de Gwen.

— Gwen.

— Oui ? lui répond-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux mais elle doit lever la tête vers le ciel car Jûdai la dépasse d'au moins une tête et demi.

— Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir. Les rêves se terminent tellement vite que j'ai même pas le temps de tout dire ce que je veux vraiment te dire.

Jûdai marque une pose dans ses explications pour trouver les bons mots sans brusquer son amie. Gwen attend patiemment qu'il continue mais il reste silencieux. Elle ressent alors un frisson la parcourir ainsi qu'une étrange chaleur. La peur émane de Jûdai ainsi que cet étrange sentiment qui envahit tout son être. Gwen se demande ce qu'il peut bien cacher pour qu'il puisse éprouver autant de crainte.

— Eh bien...j'ai besoin de ton aide Gwen, avoue Jûdai avec le même regard qui lui a accordé lors de leur dernière rencontre.

— Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que tu as ? l'interroge Gwen très inquiète.

Il pose sa main sur son torse couvert de son t-shirt noir avec une lueur triste dans le regard.

— Tu vois, je suis atteins d'une malédiction mortelle, lui explique le Roi Suprême. J'ai souvent des convulsions, je vomis du sang et mon corps souffre le martyr comme si on m'a jeté dans une broyeuse. Et mon âme...commence à se déchirer en morceaux.

Gwen plaque ses mains sur sa bouche car sa révélation lui fait l'effet d'une douche bien glacée. Elle a du mal à croire ce qu'elle entend. Une malédiction mortelle ? Il a bien dit une malédiction mortelle et pas maladie mortelle ? Puis lentement, elle enlève ses mains. Les lèvres minces et tremblantes, Gwen essaie de dire quelque chose mais les mots se meurent dans sa gorge nouée. Jûdai lui adresse un sourire triste, aucunement surpris par la réaction de la jeune fille.

— Je vais mourir.

Gwen secoue la tête refusant de le croire. Elle sert fortement ses poings, les yeux piquant et les larmes menaçant de tomber.

— Si...je vais mourir, confirme sombrement le Roi Suprême. Le pire c'est que mon corps et mon âme vont disparaître. C'est comme-ci je n'aurais jamais existé et personne ne se souviendra de moi. Yubel aussi va disparaître parce qu'elle fait partie de moi, continue-t-il le cœur brisé.

— Non...non ! Tu n'peux pas mourir, déclare-t-elle les yeux brumeux et le tenant fermement par la veste. Vous n'pouvez pas mourir tous les deux !

Le regard brisé de Jûdai montre à Gwen qu'il n'y pas d'échappatoire pour lui. Elle baisse la tête et le relâche.

— Comment ça t'es arrivé ? lui chuchote Gwen.

— Je pense que c'est à cause des Ombres que j'ai suivi depuis un moment dans l'au-delà, répond le **Rouge OSIRIS**.

Gwen est abasourdie. Elle relève la tête vers lui et lui lance un regard effaré. Jûdai saisit immédiatement à quoi elle fait référence et la corrige.

— Non, te méprend pas ! Yubel m'a aidé à traverser les dimensions comme l'au-delà, lui explique Jûdai les mains posées sur les épaules étroites de Gwen. Je me suis pas tué, t'inquiète ! Enfin, je suis comme même condamner à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances donc c'est comme même un peu la même chose.

Jûdai se gratte la joue avec son doigt avec quelques rougeurs et évitant le regard étrange que Gwen lui lance.

— On dirait que j'ai encore traversé le temps aussi. Et puis pour arriver ici, j'ai dû prendre cette foutue Porte Inter-dimensionnelle !

Un frisson lui parcourt l'échine quand le passage désagréable de la porte lui revient en mémoire. Une terrible chaleur se consume alors dans le corps de Jûdai qui sue à grosse gouttes.

— Finalement...repris-t-il la respiration saccadé, ça m'a fait plus de mal...que de BI...ENAAAAH !

— Hé ! Qu'est ce que tu as ? s'inquiète Gwen.

Mais Jûdai ne répond pas car celui-ci roule sur le sol tenant douloureusement son torse avec ses mains. Gwen panique et s'accroupie près de lui ne sachant pas quoi faire. Elle regarde les alentours du balcon mais il n'y a personne à qui demander de l'aide.

— Jûdai, tiens bon ! l'appelle la jeune fille choquée.

— Argh...siffle celui-ci, AAARGGH !

Le duelliste est soudain pris de convulsion et certaines parties de son corps disparaissent puis réapparaissent à tour de rôles. Il continue de hurler de douleur jusqu'à se déchirer les cordes vocales. Une main griffue et transparente se pose sur les mains serrées de Jûdai.

— Jûdai ! s'exclame une autre voix à côté d'eux.

Gwen écarquille des yeux en voyant Yubel assise près de lui. Elle se frotte les yeux pour savoir si elle ne rêve pas mais l'esprit est bien là et s'occupe de son protéger souffrant.

— Yu...Yubel ?! demande-t-elle d'une petite voix.

— Je savais que tu pouvais me voir, coupe celle-ci en lui jetant rapidement un coup d'œil. Aide-moi à le relever.

La duelliste au **Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus** s'exécute et aide son ami à s'asseoir. Yubel applique une lueur verte de sa main pour soigner Jûdai. Gwen masse son dos pour le soulager un peu. Après quelques minutes, la douleur s'est calmée mais le jeune homme est toujours aussi pâle comme un mort. La sueur ruisselant sur son visage et ses vêtements, la respiration haletante.

— Tu vas bien ? Tu m'as fais peur ! s'inquiète Gwen.

— Désolé, s'excuse Jûdai les yeux vitreux et la voix pâteuse.

— Son état a lourdement empiré depuis qu'il a passé cette porte, lui informe Yubel une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

— Pourquoi tu as fais une chose aussi stupide ? lui demande Gwen en retenant un geste de colère.

— Les Ombres, répond Jûdai les yeux chocolat rencontrant les siennes.

— Les Ombres ?

— Ils détruisent ceux qui possèdent une puissante lumière, ajoute Yubel avec un air impassible. Eux aussi ont passé cette porte pour ce monde inaccessible.

— Justement Gwen, tu as une puissante lumière ! termine Jûdai.

Cette dernière fixe le sol sans un mot. Cela devient complètement absurde ! Elle n'est qu'une jeune fille ordinaire qui vit une vie ordinaire rien de plus. Bon d'accord, elle n'est pas si normale que cela. Pouvoir ressentir les émotions de l'autre et avoir des visions, ce n'est pas une chose très commune. Gwen regarde son ami droit dans les yeux et lui dit :

— Tu dois te tromper, je n'ais rien de spécial.

— Pourtant t'arrive à voir Yubel, réplique Jûdai.

Gwen se relève puis leur tourne le dos. Jûdai et Yubel se remettent sur leurs pieds à leur tour.

— Je vais chercher mes clés de voiture puis on s'en va, conclue-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Puis elle descend les escaliers en direction de sa salle de classe. Jûdai la regarde partir avec un air triste. Yubel ferme les yeux et croise les bras sur sa poitrine inégale.

— C'est bien trop pour elle, commente Yubel.

— Elle doit apprendre beaucoup de choses en si peu de temps, s'exprime le **Rouge OSIRIS** avec un air coupable. J'espère qu'elle me pardonnera.

Heureusement pour Gwen, c'est la pause entre les deux heures d'anglais. Elle explique rapidement à sa professeure qu'elle a eu un énorme problème chez elle et que sa présence est indispensable. Bien que septique au début, Mme. Lou lui donne la permission de quitter son cours en voyant le visage alarmé de son élève. Gwen la remercie grandement. Sur le balcon, Jûdai observe la magnifique vue qui s'offre à lui. Les maisons et les collines s'étendent à perte de vue et on peut voir la mer à l'horizon. Gwen lui a dit que cette île se nomme Tahiti. C'est la première fois qu'il vient ici mais également la dernière fois qu'il voit un paysage comme celui-ci. Soudain, il aperçoit deux points noirs à l'horizon. Il plisse les yeux pour mieux voir puis prend un air paniqué.

BOOM !

Au moment de sortir de sa salle, une forte explosion retentit lourdement et fait littéralement trembler le bâtiment. Mme. Lou et Gwen perdent leur équilibre puis cette dernière heurte le mur. Beaucoup d'étudiant paniquent par cette soudaine explosion.

— Qu'est ce qui se passe ?! s'affole Gwen en se frottant douloureusement l'arrière de sa tête avec son bras gauche.

Une fois la secousse terminé, Gwen se relève et ramassent ses affaires qui sont étalés sur le sol. Puis Jûdai se montre à la porte, légèrement angoissé avec les yeux de Yubel et le disque de duel allumé à son bras gauche. Celui-ci attrape fermement son poignet gauche et déclare :

— On s'en va !

— Qu'est ce qui se passe ?! lui demande Gwen, confuse.

— Ils sont là !

Les deux jeunes se précipitent en courant vers la sortie du bâtiment. Gwen est frappée d'horreur quand elle aperçoit la raison de l'explosion. Deux **Dragons Noirs aux Yeux Rouges** survolent le balcon à moitié carbonisé. Deux autres dragons de couleurs bleus dégagent de l'air glacial. Ils sont tellement énormes qu'ils pourront engloutir l'automobile de Gwen en un clin d'œil.

— Des **Dragons Noir aux Yeux Rouges** (2400/2000) réel, manquait plus que ça, se dit Gwen remise de sa surprise.

Soudain, un **Dragon Noir** se fait bombarder par des météorites par un autre monstre à l'allure de super héro.

— Gwen cours ! Je vais les retenir ! lui ordonne Jûdai.

Celle-ci court vers son véhicule, clé en main.

— **Magma Neos** , attaque l'autre **Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges** ! ordonne le duelliste en balançant son poing. _Super Météorite_!

Le **HERO ELEMENTAIRE ~ Magma Neos** (3000/2500), lance à nouveau son attaque depuis le sol pour envoyer le dragon assez haut dans le ciel et éviter de toucher l'université. Acculé par les météorites de **Magma Neos** , le **Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges** (2400/2000) finit par disparaître dans un tas de cendre. Enfin, Jûdai entend le vrombissement d'une voiture venir vers lui. Il se retourne et voit Gwen assis sur le siège conducteur qui se penche en avant pour ouvrir la portière.

— Monte !

Le jeune homme se précipite vers le véhicule et s'engouffre à l'intérieur. Il referme la portière d'un geste rapide et Gwen démarre au quart de tour avant même qu'il puisse attacher sa ceinture. **Magma Neos** suit son maître tandis que les **Dragons Poussière de Neige** (2800/1800) les poursuit en rugissant de colère. Gwen descend la pente avec une vitesse impressionnante tout en faisant de son mieux pour éviter les _Eclats Glace_ de leurs poursuivants.

— _Super Météorite_ ! beugle Jûdai en regardant par le rétroviseur extérieur, les cheveux volant au vent.

 **Magma Neos** balance de nombreuses météorites de la taille d'un rocher pour contrer les attaques adverses. La voiture se fait un peu secouée et Gwen est un peu perturbée par les bruits d'explosions. Son cœur tambourine fortement dans sa poitrine avec quelques gouttes de sueur sur le front. De plus, elle s'inquiète encore plus pour Jûdai qui est visiblement affaibli.

— T'inquiète pas pour moi, la rassure Jûdai concentré sur la bataille. Continue de rouler !

Gwen fronce les sourcils, une veine sur la tempe visiblement sur les nerfs car des idiots veulent la tuer par qu'elle est une « lumière ». Elle n'a aucune idée ce que c'est sensé signifier.

— Je n'peux pas croire qu'ils sont vraiment venus ! se plaint Gwen en tournant le volant à une intersection.

— C'est ta lumière qu'ils ont suivit, l'informe le jeune homme.

— Justement, je n'comprends rien à cette histoire de lumière ! s'exclame-t-elle furieuse. C'est pas plutôt tes pouvoirs qui les ont attirés ?

— Possible parce qu'ils veulent aussi ma peau ! s'exclame Jûdai en la regardant. Mais même si j'étais pas là, tu seras comme même ciblé !

BOOM ! BAMM !

La voiture se fait secouer par l'impact des explosions. Le choc déforme le pare-chocs. Gwen perd le contrôle de sa voiture qui zigzag et se dirige vers d'autres voitures en mouvement. Trouvant rapidement une ouverture, elle tape sur l'accélérateur et tourne à toute vitesse le volant pour éviter de percuter les autres véhicules. Les conducteurs sont sidérés de voir des dragons survolé la ville de Papeete. Finalement, Gwen réussit à se stabiliser et grille le feu rouge pour s'engager dans une ruelle vide dont les bâtiments sont colorés chaleureusement.

— Mon dieu, j'ai cru qu'on allait crever ! déclare Gwen très angoissée.

— Punaise, tu conduis vachement bien pour faire ça ! la complimente Jûdai bien qu'un peu secoué également.

— Remercie mon père pour ça, c'est un pro de la conduite ! l'informe-t-elle fièrement.

— Quoi, c'est un cascadeur ? lui demande le jeune homme.

— Non, c'est un chauffeur de taxi.

 **Magma Neos** parvient enfin à détruire un **Dragon Poussière de Neige**. Désormais, il n'en reste plus qu'un. Jûdai sert son poing droit devant lui en signe de victoire.

— Ouais ! Bien joué **Magma Neos** ! le félicite le Roi Suprême avec un air enjoué.

Le héro finit par retourner dans sa carte posé sur le disque de duel de Jûdai car son temps est écoulé. Jûdai transpire de plus en plus et se crispe sur lui même. Cela inquiète beaucoup Gwen.

— ça va ? lui demande-t-elle.

— Oui, juste un peu fatigué, lui répond-t-il faiblement.

— N'en fait pas trop, lui suggère Gwen.

— Désolé.

Gwen regarde son rétroviseur gauche mais ne voit aucune trace du dernier dragon. L'ayant également remarqué, Jûdai plisse les yeux.

— Ils nous suivent plus, commence Gwen qui arrive près du quai de Papeete.

— Je sens encore leur présence, dit-il les yeux fermés avec un air concentré. On n'doit pas baisser notre garde.

Après une heure de conduite, Gwen est interpellée par son tableau de bord. La jauge d'essence est dans le rouge.

— Euh...on va manquer d'essence, annonce Gwen.

— Quoi ?! Non, manquait plus que ça ! se plaint Jûdai en rencontrant un instant les yeux couleur noisette de Gwen.

Ils finissent par se garer dans le parking du Parc Paofai. D'un accord commun, ils décident d'abandonner la voiture. Gwen marmonne que son père va piquer sa crise s'il apprend qu'elle a abandonné sa voiture sans surveillance. Refermant la portière, Jûdai est impressionné par le parc fleurit. Ses yeux sont redevenus normaux pour ne pas attiré l'attention des passants tandis que son disque de duel est éteint et rétractés.

— Whoua, il est vraiment beau ce jardin ! complimente Jûdai en scrutant les alentours.

Les yeux de Gwen s'élargissent de surprise quand elle aperçoit un jeune homme maigre mais bâtit comme une armoire. Ses yeux marron, ses cheveux courts de couleur brun ainsi que sa peau clair, luisent au soleil. Il est adossé à un poteau près de l'entrée du parc, les mains dans les poches.

— Tennoh ? Oh non, je l'ai complètement oubliée ! souffle Gwen un peu embarrassée.

— De quoi tu parles ? questionne Jûdai en se retournant vers elle, un sourcil levé.

— Ben...je devais retrouver mon copain ici, lui avoue Gwen le rose aux joues tout en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux. Avec tous ce qui s'est passé, j'ai oubliée !

Jûdai dévisage un passant avec méfiance puis s'autorise une grimace.

— J'imagine que c'est ce grand gars qui attend au poteau, dit-il en le pointant du doigt.

— Oui c'est lui, confirme-t-elle d'un hochement de tête.

Jûdai se gratte la tête avec sa main droite, une main sur la hanche et soupire de frustration.

— Excuse-moi, c'est parce que je t'ai embarqué dedans. S'il nous voit, il sera en danger aussi, risque Jûdai en la regardant mais celle-ci est déjà partie le rejoindre.

Jûdai, la bouche grande ouverte est scandalisé.

— Comment elle peut être aussi inconsciente ! dit-il en grinçant des dents.

Gwen saute sur Tennoh qui est très heureux de la voir. Elle s'accroche fermement à sa chemise bleue à carreaux. Celui-ci la serre amoureusement dans ses bras, le sourire aux lèvres. En se séparant, Gwen fixe Tennoh avec soulagement.

— Je suis contente de voir que tu vas bien, lui dit-elle rayonnante.

— Oui...tu es vite arrivé, constate Tennoh en baissant les yeux sur la figure plus petite que lui. Tu as grillé le feu rouge ou quoi ?

— Ben...oui, confesse-t-elle d'une petite voix.

— Quoi ? Tu es sérieuse ?! s'étonne celui-ci en riant un peu.

En réponse, elle tire la langue en rougissant comme une pivoine.

— On a même failli avoir un accident de la route, ajoute Jûdai qui s'avance vers eux en traînant des pieds, les mains dans les poches.

— Jûdai, murmure Gwen en se tournant vers lui.

— Hein ? Comment ça ? Et qui est tu ? l'interroge Tennoh suspicieux.

— Je suis un ami de Gwen, répond celui-ci.

— C'est YÛKI Jûdai, lui présente Gwen. Jûdai, c'est Tennoh mon copain.

— Enchanté, dirent-ils en même temps.

Gwen les regarde tour à tour un peu déboussolée. Ils continuent de se toiser du regard avec méfiance alors que c'est elle qui doit se sentir stressée.

— Euh...vous vous comprenez ? glisse-t-elle timidement.

— Parfaitement, répond son petit-ami.

— Sort de traduction, ajoute Jûdai.

— Euh...ok.

Tennoh lui lance un sourire narquois. Quand à Gwen, elle ressent clairement le malaise qui s'est installé entre les deux jeunes hommes. Tennoh le dépasse largement en taille ce qui n'impressionne guère le duelliste.

— Voyez-vous ça, le héro de **Yu-gi-oh GX** en personne.

— Quoi tu vas me traiter de cosplay ?! raille le Roi Suprême.

— ça suffit vous deux ! C'est pas le moment de vous disputer ! intervient Gwen en se mettant entre eux.

Les deux garçons soufflent un bon coup pour se calmer.

— Gwen, t'aurais du m'écouter, expose Jûdai avec le même visage sérieux. On le met en danger.

— De quoi il parle ? demande Tennoh à Gwen.

— Désolée, s'excuse-t-elle tristement. Quelqu'un veut me tuer et il est venu me protéger.

Tennoh est assommé par sa révélation et finit par perdre patience. Il sert dangereusement ses poings et siffle :

— Qui veut te faire du mal ?! Que je lui casse la gueule !

— Non ! refuse Gwen affolé.

Soudain, la lumière diminue rapidement au-dessus de leur tête. Puis un énorme rugissement se fait entendre. Les trois jeunes se raidissent car le dernier **Dragon Poussière de Neige** se tient devant eux, prêt à les dévorer.

— Tu as ta réponse Tennoh, lâche Jûdai qui fixe son ennemi avec hargne.

Tennoh se retrouve incapable de parler quand il aperçoit le dragon. Bien qu'il les aime beaucoup, son corps tremble car ça sent le roussit pour eux. Jûdai allume son disque de duel et active ses pouvoirs. Tennoh sursaute quand il remarque ses yeux changé de couleur. Alors il est vraiment YÛKI Jûdai ? Gwen tire Tennoh par le bras pour l'obliger à courir dans la direction opposée du dragon. Le **Dragon Poussière de Neige** s'apprête à ouvrir sa gueule. Jûdai s'avance pour couvrir les arrières de Gwen et Tennoh. Il se retrouve vite essoufflé car il sait pertinemment que c'est bientôt la fin. Il tire une carte de son Deck avec force puis l'abat sur son disque de duel.

— J'invoque **Neos** (2500/2000) ! déclare-t-il en se mettant en position de défense.

 **Neos** apparaît et protège son maître avec les bras croisés devant son visage. _L'éclat glace_ s'abat sur **Neos** qui tient bon. Jûdai s'épuise de plus en plus, son souffle devenant lourd, son corps s'engourdit et commence à geler.

— _Je dois tenir bon._

Gwen et Tennoh assiste à la scène, le regard impuissant.

— J'aurais jamais pensé qu'il était réel, commente Tennoh d'une voix blanche.

— J'te comprends, affirme Gwen inquiète.

Soudain, une violente douleur à la jambe droite fait grimacer Jûdai. Il tombe à genou quand il remarque que sa jambe est transpercée par un gros tentacule noir très visqueux. Cela le dégoûte mais pas question qu'il s'en aille maintenant. Le corps de **Neos** commence lentement à fissurer et geler. Le **Dragon Poussière de Neige** n'est pas décidé à arrêter son attaque.

— Allez **Neos** , courage ! l'encourage Jûdai avec ferveur.

Motivé par les encouragements de son maître, **Neos** repousse petit à petit l'attaque de leurs assaillants.

— C'est tout ce dont tu es capable, YÛKI Jûdai ? ironise une voix froide et métallique.

Jûdai est interpellé par cette voix qu'il reconnaît entre mille.

— Si tu ne fais pas quelque chose, elle sera réduite en charpie ! se moque une autre voix, cette fois-ci féminine. Oh oh oh !

— Vous...s'étrangle Jûdai qui essaie de ne pas céder à la douleur.

— Allez **Dragon Poussière de Neige** , finit-le ! _Eclat glace_ ! déclare la femme.

Le dragon redouble d'effort puis lance à nouveau une attaque qui détruit **Neos**. Jûdai se retrouve acculé par l'attaque qui le fait reculer dangereusement.

— **NEOS** ! AAAAHHH ! hurle le duelliste désespéré.

— JUDAI ! hurle Gwen, complètement terrifiée.

Jûdai percute violement un cocotier qui se brise sous son poids, formant un mini cratère. D'autres tentacules lui sortent de la jambe droite ainsi qu'au ventre. Le duelliste crie de douleur et crache du sang. Gwen et Tennoh sont horrifiés par ce qui lui arrive. Décidément, cette malédiction est franchement répugnante ! Elle commence à aller l'aider mais elle est retenue par son amoureux qui lui agrippe fermement le bras.

— Mais tu es folle ? Tu vas te faire tuer ! la gronde Tennoh.

— S'il meurt ici, on n'a aucune chance de s'en sortir ! proteste Gwen en lui lançant un regard de défi.

C'est la première fois qu'il voit un tel regard chez sa petite amie. Il fronce les sourcils et lui dit :

— Tu n'iras pas sans moi.

Gwen est étonnée par sa réponse mais sourit. Main dans la main, ils se précipitent vers Jûdai pour lui porter secours. Celui-ci tente de se relever mais la douleur est trop forte.

— Jûdai ! l'appelle Gwen qui a dû mal à cacher sa peur.

Gwen le prend par les épaules et constate les dégâts. Tennoh s'inquiète beaucoup pour lui malgré le fait qu'il n'a pas aimé la manière dont il a regardé sa copine.

— Mec tient le coup ! l'encourage Tennoh.

— Idiots...crachote le Roi Suprême. Fuyez !

— Si tu meurs maintenant, on va y passer aussi ! réplique Gwen.

— Ho...comme c'est mignon ! raille la voix féminine avec dégoût.

Pour la première fois, ils remarquent deux silhouettes qui se tiennent devant eux. Un homme de grande taille à la carrure d'un athlète est enveloppé dans une longue cape noire à capuche ainsi que un masque de démon qui lui couvre le visage. Une femme bien plus petite mais aussi grande que Gwen, est accoutrée de la même façon que son collègue et porte un masque de loup blanc. Le **Dragon Poussière de Neige** atterrie derrière elle. Avec l'aide des deux jeunes gens, Jûdai se relève difficilement avec une jambe paralysée et le dos blessé.

— Vous êtes qui ?! exige Tennoh d'une voix tonnante.

— Tu peux nous appeler « les Ombres », répond l'homme.

— Les Ombres ? répète Gwen empli de crainte.

— Il est temps que tu disparaisses, **Blue Eyes Girl** ! leur annonce la jeune femme qui semblait avoir dans les seize-dix sept ans.

Jûdai et Tennoh se mettent devant Gwen pour la protéger en méprisant leur adversaire du regard. Gwen baisse les yeux sur sa ceinture où son Deck box rouge est accroché. Allure étrange pour une robe mais elle ne s'en soucie pas du tout. Elle ouvre lentement puis glisse sa main à l'intérieur pour prendre une carte.

— Jûdai, tu peux encore te battre ? lui demande Tennoh qui fait de son mieux pour ne pas trembler de peur.

— Ouais ! répond celui-ci la voix rauque et le teint cadavérique.

Gwen serre sa carte entre ses doigts, les yeux fermée.

— _S'il te plait, aide-nous ! plaide mentalement la jeune fille._ Jûdai, utilise ma carte ! déclare-t-elle en lui lançant la carte.

L'interpellé lui accorde son attention et attrape la carte au vol. Ses yeux s'écarquillent de stupeur.

— Peut importe quel carte vous utilisez, mon **Dragon Poussière de Neige** va vous geler jusqu'aux os ! indique la jeune fille masquée. Réduit-les en poussière, _Eclats Glace_ !

La gueule du dragon s'ouvre à nouveau et une balle de glace se forme. Jûdai libère ses dernières forces, ses cheveux châtain fouettant l'air, les yeux démoniaques ainsi qu'une aura rouge sang entourant son corps. Puis il lève son bras en beuglant :

— Répond à mon appel, **Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus** !

Jûdai pose la carte et le **Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus** (3000/2500) fait une apparition spectaculaire, rugissant de tout son être. Une cicatrice est visible sur son torse. Les Ombres ouvrent grand la bouche, incapable de croire qu'ils ont invoqués le dragon légendaire. Gwen et Tennoh sont impressionnés par sa beauté ainsi que l'intense lumière douce qui en émane.

— Le légendaire **Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus** , s'exclame l'homme masqué une goutte de sueur glissant sur la tempe.

— Ce n'est pas possible ! s'étonne la jeune fille.

Le **Dragon Poussière de Neige** (2800/1000) lance son attaque tous droit vers le **Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus.**

— Riposte avec ton _Rayon de Lumière Destructeur_ ! ordonne Jûdai qui pointe son adversaire du poing.

Le _Rayon de Lumière Destructeur_ , s'entrechoque avec _l'Eclat Glace_. Le rapport de force est si grand que le **Dragon Poussière de Neige** et les deux Ombres, se font littéralement balayer par l'attaque. Une forte explosion s'en suit. Tennoh prend Gwen dans ses bras et se met dos à l'impact pour la protéger. Jûdai cache son visage avec ses bras croisés. Une fois l'explosion calmée et la fumée dissipée, Gwen et Tennoh sont heureux de savoir qu'ils ont disparus ne restant qu'un immense cratère. Elle ne ressent même plus leur présence maléfique. Tennoh saute alors de joie et s'écrit :

— Oui, on a réussit ! On les a battus !

— C'est grâce à toi Jû...commence-t-elle en se tournant dans sa direction mais elle est horrifiée. JUDAI !

Tennoh se retourne vivement et panique. Jûdai est allongé au sol, des tentacules noirs ont envahis son bras gauche et écrasent son disque de duel. La carte du **Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus** repose à côté de lui. Tennoh s'accroupie auprès de lui et reprend la carte de Gwen qui éclate en sanglot. Les yeux vitreux à moitié ouvert, Jûdai les regarde puis remue difficilement les lèvres.

— C'est...c'est...la...fin.

— Non, ne meurs pas ! la supplie Gwen, la voix enrouée.

— Désolé...murmure celui-ci.

— Mais tu voulais que je t'aide ! continue-t-elle.

— Justement...c'est...le petit...moi...que tu dois...aider.

— Le petit toi ? se demande Tennoh perplexe.

Jûdai tousse et du sang s'échappe de sa bouche. Gwen se raidit puis réprime difficilement un sanglot. Même s'il ne la connu que pour quelques minutes, Tennoh est extrêmement touché par l'état déplorable de Jûdai. Ses vêtements salis par la sueur et le sang, des affreux tentacules lui trouent le bras gauche ainsi que les jambes et le ventre. Le teint cadavérique et des filets de sang coulant de sa bouche. La respiration se faisant rare.

— Celui que...j'étais avant de...fusionner avec Yubel, reprit-t-il la voix de plus en plus faible. Le Jûdai insouciant qui aimait à fond le duel. Il...a encore...une chance.

— Mais comment ? lui demande Gwen.

— Tu le sais déjà...répond Jûdai. J'ai déjà...dis au-revoir à tout le monde...Yûgi-san...Yusei...

Jûdai attrape soudainement la main de Gwen qui est surprise par son action. Il la regarde avec regret.

— Gwen...prend mon...pouvoir...t'en auras besoin. Et Azur...protège-la, termine-t-il une larme roulant de ses yeux.

Sans prévenir, Gwen ressent l'obscurité de Jûdai entré en elle. Il possède encore tellement de puissance malgré son état. Tennoh n'a pas compris ce qui se passe mais il n'aime pas trop le voir tenir la main de Gwen, mourant ou pas.

— _Azur ? se demande Gwen perplexe._

Jûdai murmure quelque chose que Gwen n'entend pas bien. Elle se rapproche de son visage et tend son oreille. Jûdai lui chuchote ses derniers mots à l'oreille. Cela la surprend grandement et se redresse.

— Jûdai ? l'appelle doucement Gwen.

Mais celui-ci ne répond pas car l'éclat dans ses yeux, s'est finalement éteint. Son torse ne soulève plus. Les yeux de Tennoh s'élargissent sous le choc quand il vérifie le pouls de Jûdai. Les larmes coulent abondamment sur les joues de Gwen qui grince des dents.

— Jûdai ! Répond-moi ! l'appelle désespérément Gwen qui le secoue. JÛDAI !

— Gwen arrête ! l'implore Tennoh qui lui enlève les mains du corps sans vie de Jûdai. Il est partit.

Tennoh passe une main devant ses yeux puis ferme délicatement ses paupières. Attristé par sa fin tragique, il s'autorise à verser une larme. Mais ce n'est rien comparé à la souffrance de Gwen. Celle-ci peine à respirer, tellement son cœur lui fait mal d'avoir perdu un ami comme lui. Elle hurle d'impuissance, de colère mais aussi de chagrin. Cela brise le cœur de Tennoh qui la prend dans ses bras. Soudain les tentacules poussent de nouveau sur le corps de Jûdai qui grossit de plus en plus. Surpris, Tennoh éloigne Gwen avec lui. Les tentacules gluants transpercent le corps de Jûdai de toute part, le faisant décoller de l'herbe qui a pris une teinte rouge sang. Tennoh se sent très mal par ce spectacle un peu trop gore à son goût. Le sang giclant dans tous les sens. Gwen n'ose plus parler, très choquée par tout ce sang. Le corps entier de Jûdai est maintenant recouvert de tentacules plus gros les unes des autres et prennent la forme d'une rose noir.

Les jambes de Gwen se dérobent sous elle, Tennoh la soutenant. Mais elle est prise de nausée et vomit sur l'herbe de toutes ses tripes. Il lui masse le dos, puis jette un œil sur la rose qui se décompose en particule dorée et se dirigent vers le ciel gris. De plus, le jardin est salement amoché, heureusement qu'il n'y a personne. Mais les dégâts disparaissent mystérieusement, ramenant la beauté d'entant du jardin. Tennoh a appelé le père de Gwen pour qu'il vienne les chercher et explique brièvement la situation.

Rodrigue la réprimande mais n'eu pas le cœur de continuer en voyant l'état de sa fille qui n'a pas dit un mot. Sa mère s'est beaucoup affolée et serre sa fille dans ses bras qui n'a pas bougé ni parler depuis. Rye demande des explications à Tennoh qui leur explique juste que Gwen a vu un ami mourir d'un « accident de voiture » et que cela l'a beaucoup choqué. Arianna surveille Gwen qui dort maintenant à poing fermée sur son lit mais avec quelques traces de larmes sur les joues. La femme prie pour sa fille, les larmes aux yeux. Elle lui caresse le visage. Enfermé dans la chambre de Rye, Tennoh rapporte la vérité à son ami en n'omettant aucuns détails car il sait qu'il va le croire. Rye le croit mais il est très agacé de savoir que sa petite sœur est réellement emphatique et clairvoyante comme lui. Tennoh est très affecté par son état et se sent très impuissant.

 _Gwen ouvre doucement les yeux. Elle regarde autour d'elle, effrayée car elle n'y voit que l'obscurité. Puis elle se souvient des tentacules qui ont entourés le corps de Jûdai, mort pour de bon. Elle sert douloureusement sa poitrine car elle n'a rien pu faire pour lui._

— _Jûdai, murmure-t-elle._

 _Soudain, des ombres l'attrapent par les membres et Gwen panique. Elles essayent de se détacher mais leur poigne est trop forte. Une larme s'échappe de ses yeux et tombe sur le sol. Une intense lumière chasse les ombres, libérant Gwen de leur emprise. Celle-ci est abasourdie quand la lumière se transforme en dragon dont la couleur des yeux est bleue ciel._

— _Tu es...le_ _ **Dragon d'Argent aux Yeux d'Azur**_ _, chuchote Gwen._

 _Le_ _ **Dragon d'Argent aux Yeux d'Azur**_ _déploie ses grandes ailes argenté puis regarde intensément Gwen._

 _~ Sauve-le...c'est ton devoir ~_

— _Mais il...s'interrompe Gwen, le regard attristé._

 _~ Tu auras à faire un choix. Ce choix va déterminer ta véritable destinée. ~_

Deux semaines se sont écoulées depuis la mort de Jûdai. Gwen retrouve peu à peu l'usage de la parole et a recommencé à fréquenter l'université. Tout ça grâce au soutien de sa famille et de Tennoh qu'elle remercie de tout son cœur. Après que les cours prennent fin dans la matinée, le ciel s'est éclairci. Gwendoline rejoint son fiancé au Parc Paofai pour déposer des fleurs sur l'endroit où Jûdai a disparu. Cependant, à quelques mètres du feu rouge, Gwen remarque que ses freins ne fonctionnent plus. Elle tape frénétiquement la pédale du pied. Le corps tremblant, les larmes dans les yeux, Gwen ressent une atmosphère négative.

— C'n'est pas possible...murmure-t-elle.

Plusieurs véhicules à l'arrière, claque sonnent furieusement en hurlant à Gwen de se bouger un peu. Soudain, un chauffard conduisant un camion gris lui fonce dessus à toute vitesse. Gwendoline n'a pas eu le temps de l'éviter et se fait violement percutée par le camion. Elle voit noir et s'évanouie.

Pendant ce temps, son fiancé Tennoh est en train de l'attendre patiemment sur une table en bois à l'intérieur d'une maison soutenue par des poteaux en bois polie. Au bout de quelques minutes, ne la voyant pas arriver, il l'appelle sur son téléphone portable.

— _Allez Gwen, répond ! S'il te plait, répond-moi !_ _s'inquiète Tennoh._

Le jeune homme tombe toujours sur le répondeur et commence à être inquiet. Il se remémore les événements tragiques qui ont eu lieu ici et prie pour qu'elle soit en sécurité.

Quelques temps plus tard, Gwen ouvre lentement les yeux, allongée sur un sol moelleux. Etourdie, elle aperçoit brièvement un cocotier qui cache les rayons du soleil arrivé à son zénith. Elle se relève difficilement et a l'impression d'avoir pris un coup de massue dans la tranche. Elle touche le sol avec ses mains et sent une texture douce qui se révèle être du sable. Enfin remise sur ses pieds, elle regarde autour d'elle, un peu confuse. Elle ne voie que du sable, un désert infini où le ciel est bleu sans nuage et où le soleil tape fort.

— Un désert ?! Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ! se demande-t-elle, prise de panique. Comment je suis arrivé là !

Gwen regarde frénétiquement autour d'elle mais ne voie que des étendues de sables. Elle pousse un soupir visiblement ennuyé. Elle se regarde puis remarque une autre chose étrange. Ses grand yeux de biche s'élargissent quand elle voit ses mains, ses bras, ses jambes, bref tous son corps entier, entouré de contour noirs comme si elle était un dessin. Ce n'est pas comme si c'est la première fois que cela lui arrive vu qu'à chaque qu'elle se retrouve dans le monde de Jûdai, son apparence change littéralement pour s'adapter au monde de **Yu-gi-oh GX**. Mais tout de même, elle ne peut toujours pas s'y habituer. Elle est également recouverte de sable. Gwen enlève les grains de son corps et de ses vêtements en se tapotant avec ses bras. Elle fait de même avec ses cheveux mais c'est difficile car ils sont emmêlés dedans. Donc elle finit par les secouer pour se débarrasser d'une bonne quantité de sable.

— Super, j'ai perdue ma voiture ! se plaint-t-elle en agitant les bras. Je fais comment pour rentrer et Tennoh doit m'attendre là. En plus il n'y a pas de désert à Tahiti ! Je suis dans le Sahara ou quoi !

Elle remarque ensuite des Decks box accroché à une ceinture entourant sa taille. Elle pose ses mains sur ses boîtes et fait sortir le Deck **Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus** et le Deck **Choc des Dragons** en mêmes temps.

— Au moins vous me tenez compagnie, se rassure-t-elle.

Puis elle les remet dans leurs boîtes et commence à marcher dans le désert sous la chaleur torride pendant quelques temps. De grosses gouttes de sueur se mettent à couleur abondamment sur son visage, sa respiration se saccade, ses cheveux et ses vêtements lui collent à la peau. Elle finit par s'arrêter et se baisse légèrement puis pose ses mains sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle. Gwen a terriblement soif.

— Purée, quelle chaleur ! grince Gwen la gorge sèche. J'aurais préférée que Jûdai soit là pour que je n'me perde pas.

Elle a un pincement au cœur en pensant à lui qui a sacrifié sa vie pour la sauver. Il n'a pas mérité tout cela à cause d'une foutue malédiction qui vient d'on ne sait où. Soudain, elle entend des pas de course qui appartient à des chevaux. Gwen se retourne pour voir ce que c'est. Huit voleurs habillés de tuniques noirs, de savates et des turbans noirs qui recouvrent tous leur visage sont à dos de chevaux. Ils se dirigent dangereusement vers sa direction. Ils sont tous armé d'une épée dont la poignée est doré et transportent un gros sac.

Intriguée par cela, elle se rend compte qu'ils ne vont pas s'arrêter et Gwen se dégage rapidement de leur chemin pour éviter de se faire écraser par les chevaux. Elle tombe sur ses fesses. Malheureusement le groupe de voleurs l'a remarqué et s'arrêtent à sa hauteur. Ils s'aperçoivent que c'est une étrangère. Gwen prend peur, se relève et commence à s'enfuir mais les brigands l'attrape par les bras. Gwen se débat sauvagement mais finit par se faire complètement immobilisé.

— NON ! Laissez-moi ! Enlever vos sales pattes de moi ! leur crie Gwen.

— Tient toi tranquille, sale morveuse ! aboie un criminel qui doit être le chef des brigands, décoré de bijoux dorés.

— Si on vend cette étrangère comme esclave, on aura un max de pièce d'or ! ricane un sbire.

Des soldats et des personnes habillées de blanc et de bleu s'approchent du groupe de voleur en chevaux pour les arrêter.

— Arrêtez-vous, misérable voleurs ! leur hurle un prêtre.

— Merde ! La garde Royale ! siffle le chef des brigands.

Ce dernier prend Gwendoline en otage avec son bras gauche et place un couteau sous la gorge de la jeune fille avec sa main droite.

— Un pas de plus et je dépouille cette fille de son énergie vitale !

— Oser prendre un otage pour prendre la fuite ! C'est un acte digne d'un lâche ! lui crache un prêtre qui semblait être le chef.

— Comment oses-tu vermine ! tempête le criminel visiblement irrité.

Gwen retient difficilement ses larmes et ne comprend pas ce qui se passe. Son corps est pris de tremblements incontrôlables. Elle reconnaît la voix et ouvre difficilement les yeux pour voir le prêtre qui a parlé. C'est un grand homme à la peau tannée qui porte une coiffe de couleur bleu avec des bijoux dorés incrusté sur la tête. Il est habillé d'une longue robe bleue pour le haut et blanc vers le bas, ses épaulettes sont fabriquées avec de l'or qui se croise avec une Clé Millénaire fixé sur son torse avec une cape blanc crème accroché à l'arrière. Des bracelets dorés se reposent sur chacun de ses bras et porte des chaussons blanches. La Baguette du Millénium fermement tenu dans sa main droite. Gwen s'aperçoit que c'est le prêtre Seto qui se tient devant le voleur qui la retient en otage. Elle est choquée et voit qu'il est accompagné de deux autres prêtres.

Le premier est de grande taille, la tête chauve et la peau hâlée. Ses yeux sont très étroits de couleur bleue et ils dégagent de la colère ainsi que du mépris pour les criminels. Un tatouage en forme d'œil d'Oudjat est gravé sur son front. Il est habillé une robe crème en lin et une cape de la même couleur. Il porte également des boucles d'oreilles d'or en anneaux, des bracelets dorées sur ses poignets et tient une clé étrange dans sa main droite. Il s'appelle Shada, le gardien de la Clé Millénaire. Il se trouve à la gauche de Seto.

Le second prêtre a un corps très musclé, la peau bronzée et les yeux étroits de couleur vert foncé. Ses cheveux sont noir dans une coupe Cléopâtre et porte un diadème doré sur la tête. Il est paré d'une parure en or et des bracelets de la même couleur sur chacun de ses bras. L'homme est habillé d'un pantalon blanc retenu par une ceinture bleue et un foulard accroché à l'extrémité qui lui couvre la moitié du torse et lui tombe dans le dos. Cet homme se nomme Karim, il est détenteur de la Balance du Millénium. Il se tient à la droite de Seto.

La jeune fille se demande comment il est possible que des personnages de son manga préféré se tiennent en chair et en os devant elle. Jûdai par exemple. Au moins, elle sait maintenant qu'elle se trouve dans l'Egypte Ancienne mais comment elle est arrivée là. A moins qu'elle soit en train de rêver, oui c'est sûrement cela. Le brigand sert violement la gorge de Gwen, les prêtres se précipitent pour l'aider mais sont interceptés par les autres sbires. Gwen souffre énormément et peut à peine crier. Puis elle voit des flashs d'une voiture qui la percute ainsi que la mort de Jûdai. Soudain, une aura blanche l'entoure et repousse brutalement le voleur qui percute le sable. Gwen s'écroule sur ses genoux et masse son cou avec ses mains puis tousse durement. Le reste des complices et les prêtres sont surpris par le spectacle. Puis Gwen entre dans une transe, le visage devenant inexpressif et se relève.

L'aura blanche grossit et prend la forme d'un énorme dragon argenté aux yeux bleu. Le dragon est plus imposant que le **Dragon Blanc** **aux Yeux Bleus** mais lui ressemble beaucoup avec des écailles qui lui servent d'armure. Il a des petites ailes à l'extrémité de la mâchoire. Des cornes noires sont enfoncées dans ses épaules. Le prêtre Seto est sidéré quand il voit le dragon qui ressemble énormément au **Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus** de sa femme Kisara. Il ne peut pas croire qu'il _la_ revoit enfin après tout ce temps. Les cheveux châtain et les yeux noisette de Gwen changent de couleurs. Certaines mèches de cheveux prennent la teinte jaune orangé à droite ainsi que son œil droit. Le côté gauche est tenté de bleu. Ses mèches rebelles poussent et deviennent plus hérissées que la normale. Le reste de ses cheveux conserve sa couleur naturelle. Un tatouage polynésien d'une colombe de feu volant devant un couché de soleil qui a la forme d'un tournesol relié par une tête que nous pouvons reconnaître comme la tête du **Dragon Blanc Aux Yeux Bleus,** apparaît sur le dos de sa main droite et s'étend jusqu'à son bras. Le **Dragon d'Argent aux Yeux d'Azur** (2500/3000) déploie ses ailes de chauve-souris argenté et prépare une énorme boule de lumière argenté de sa gueule. Gwen le regard froid comme la glace, fixe intensément ses assaillants avec colère. Ceux-ci choqué par cela, commencent à reculer.

— Disparaissez ! lance la jeune fille d'une voix glaciale.

Le rayon extermine instantanément les voleurs et les prêtres font appel à leur **Kâ** (esprit du Duel Monster qui se cache dans chaque personne) pour protéger leurs soldats et eux-mêmes. Les brigands ayant maintenant disparus, Gwen se tourne vers Seto et le fixe un moment avec un regard neutre. Le prêtre ressent alors quelque chose d'étrange provenant de cette jeune fille mais il se retrouve incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Epuisée, Gwen s'évanouie et retrouve son apparence normale. Shada est stupéfait car son pouvoir est égal à celui des **Dieux Egyptiens**. Il se retourne vers Seto qui se trouve à sa droite.

— Seto, comment se fait-il que cette jeune fille possède un **Kâ** similaire à ta femme Kisara ?

— Croie-moi, je n'en ai aucune idée, répond celui-ci qui observe toujours Gwen étendu sur le sable. Je sais seulement que son **Kâ** a une puissance similaire au **Dragon Blanc**.

Seto se retourne vers ses gardes qui sont restés à l'arrière.

— Prenez cette fille et installez-la sur mon cheval ! leur ordonne le prêtre. Nous allons l'emmener au palais du Pharaon.

Des soldats ligotent Gwen pied et poing liés puis l'installe en sac à patate sur le cheval de Seto. Puis ils se mettent en route pour le palais. Le prêtre Seto et le reste de la garde royale traversent le village d'Egypte en passant vers la rue commerçante qui serpentent vers différentes échoppes où les marchands vendent des produits de qualité. La plupart des habitants étaient habillé en tunique blanche et turbans sur la tête. La plupart des Egyptiens ont la peau tannée et les plus nobles que nous pouvons voir dans la rue portent des bijoux coûteux parsemés de pierres précieuses et d'or. Les maisons sont également de couleur blanche bâtit en pierre. Ils arrivent ensuite au palais qui est immense. Bâtit principalement en brique de terre séchée à part quelques fenêtres, fondations, carreaux et sols. La garde royale traverse les grandes portes menant au palais royal. Ils descendent de leurs montures et réveillent Gwen avec de l'eau puis libèrent ses membres pour qu'elle puisse marcher.

Puis docilement, elle suit les soldats et les prêtres dans le pavillon du pharaon situé dans une grande cour dont la façade est ornée de piliers. Gwen est vraiment stupéfaite par l'immensité de la propriété. L'entrée s'ouvre sur la grande salle d'audience qu'ils traversent pour accéder à la salle du trône. Un garde entre dans la salle du trône pour annoncer au pharaon le retour de la garde royale. Puis ils entrent. Gwen voit le pharaon assit sur son trône en or. Elle le reconnaît instantanément. C'est un jeune homme avec des cheveux tricolore doté de boulons de foudre qui encadrent son visage. Il est habillé en robe blanc et cape bleu ainsi que des bijoux dorée. Une couronne d'or avec l'œil d'Oudjat gravé dessus et des ailes aux extrémités et une pyramide en or inversé attaché à une corde, se repose autour de son cou. Cet artefact ancien est appelé "Puzzle du Millénium".

— _Dites-moi que je rêve ! Aie, mais vu que ma gorge me fait mal._ _ç_ _a n'doit pas être un rêve,_ _pense Gwen. Je n'ais pas les mêmes sensations qu'avec Jûdai._

— Jeune fille ! Montrez votre respect au Pharaon. Avancez votre pied gauche et agenouillez-vous sur votre genou droit. Ensuite levez votre bras gauche si vous venez en signe de paix, lui indique Seto.

Gwen s'exécute en tremblant. Seto explique ensuite la situation au pharaon et ce pourquoi elle a été amenée ici.

— Relevez-vous et dites-moi votre nom.

— Je...Je m'appelle Gwendoline, répondit-elle timidement. Je n'comprends pas ce qui se passe ici. Je n'sais pas comment j'ai atterrie là !

Elle a été prit d'une quinte de toux dû à la strangulation et tente de contrôler sa peur.

— Je suis le Pharaon Atem, le roi de l'au-delà.

— Quoi ?

— Oh...Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Vous êtes morte et vous vous trouvez dans l'au-delà, lui informe Atem.

Gwen se tait. L'information atteint lentement son cerveau mais en voyant le visage d'Atem, elle comprend qu'il ne plaisante pas. Ses yeux s'écarquille alors de stupeur et sa bouche est grande ouverte. Elle est totalement sous le choc.

— Je...je suis...morte ? répète Gwen refusant d'y croire. Dites-moi que c'est une blague ?! hurle-t-elle en se tenant la tête avec ses mains.

 _« Moi qui pensait que c'était fini avec le sacrifice de Jûdai mais…ça ne fait que commencer.»_


	3. Une nouvelle vie

**Chapitre deux : Une nouvelle vie**

La ville de Domino City est peuplée d'habitants qui vivent normalement depuis quelques temps. Les rues sont animées par des véhicules qui circulent, laissant échapper une odeur de gaz. Les gens arpentent les rues soit pour faire les magasins, soit pour s'amuser dans les arcades. Les bâtiments modernes et les gratte-ciel sont immenses. Le ciel est bleu sans nuages tandis que le soleil brille de tout son éclat.

Au lycée de Domino High School, dans une salle de classe vide, un jeune garçon habillé en uniforme bleu est assis sur son bureau près de la fenêtre à observer les nuages. Ses cheveux sauvages de couleurs tricolores (noir, rouge et jaune) avec des mèches de cheveux blonds en boulons de foudre qui encadrent son visage. Son nom est MUTÔ Yûgi, l'actuel Roi des Duels. Cela fait exactement quatre mois depuis la fin du Battle Cérémonie. Il a beaucoup grandi depuis la dernière fois. Ses amis ont été surpris par sa poussée de croissance et il a commencé à les rattraper en taille. Ses yeux de couleurs améthyste sont devenu légèrement étroit mais gardent toujours leur innocence mélangé à de la mélancolie.

Il a maintenant dix-sept ans et suit sa dernière année au lycée. Yûgi pense souvent à Atem depuis qu'il est parti. Les premières semaines ont été heureuses et il a vécu normalement pour une fois sans qu'un ennemi apparaisse à chaque fois pour venir troubler la tranquillité. Cependant au fil du temps, le vide qu'a laissé son autre lui-même dans son cœur a continué à grandir. Il se souvient d'une conversation avec lui.

 _C'est le soir et Yûgi parle à l'esprit d'Atem au sujet de ses souvenirs. Yûgi pleure et demande à Atem de changer de sujet. Ce dernier est surpris par son ton brusque mais il sourit._

— _Je veux rester à tes côtés pour toujours, s'exprime Atem avec un doux sourire. Peut importe que je ne retrouve pas mes souvenirs._

 _Yûgi est surpris mais lui répond._

— _Moi aussi...pour toujours. Je... je te donnerais tous mes souvenirs ! babille-t-il en pleurant, la tête baissé._

Yûgi se détourne de la fenêtre et baisse la tête. Il laisse échapper une larme mais l'essuie rapidement avec sa main droite.

— Mais tu n'es plus là maintenant, Mon Autre Moi, murmure Yûgi.

Une fille brune aux yeux bleus est habillée de l'uniforme féminin de Domino High School. Il est composé d'un chemisier rose à manche longues avec un nœud bleu, d'une mini-jupe bleue, des chaussettes noires qui lui arrive à mi-cuisse avec des sandales noires. Elle rentre dans la salle de classe suivie de deux garçons. L'un a des cheveux blond ébouriffé et aux yeux marrons avec un air idiot, l'autre a des cheveux marron coiffé en mine de crayon avec un air sérieux portant tous les deux l'uniforme de l'école. Anzu, Jounouchi et Honda s'avancent vers Yûgi.

— Hé, Yûgi ! le salut Jounouchi de la main.

— Ha, Jounouchi-kun, Honda-kun, Anzu, répond Yûgi en tournant la tête vers eux.

— Yûgi, on va à l'arcade. Tu veux venir avec nous ? lui propose Jounouchi.

— C'est gentil Jounouchi-kun, mais je dois aider grand-père à la boutique. Peut être une autre fois.

— Mais Yûgi, ça fait longtemps que nous n'sommes pas sorties tous ensemble ! lui dit Anzu. Je suis sûre que ça te fera du bien.

— Désolé Anzu mais j'ai promis à grand-père, répond-t-il avec un sourire d'excuse.

Yûgi prend ses affaires et sort de la salle sans attendre de réponse puis ferme la porte. Les trois amis le regardent partir et soupirent. Ils sont très inquiets pour lui car cela fait près de trois mois qu'il est solitaire. Au début il a été lui même mais maintenant, il ne sourit plus et ne rit plus depuis. Honda se tourne vers ses deux amis.

— Bon, qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

— Nous devrions lui montrer que nous sommes là pour lui, commence Anzu qui pose sa main gauche sur le haut de sa poitrine et son bras droit légèrement levé mais ouverte.

— Mais c'est ce qu'on fait depuis longtemps et il se referme de plus en plus sur lui même ! argumente Jounouchi en agitant sa main droite devant lui.

— Je croie qu'il a seulement besoin de temps, pense Anzu le regard soucieux. Après tout, _il_ nous manque à tous aussi.

Sur le chemin du retour, Yûgi marche les mains agrippées aux sangles de son sac le regard dans le vide. Puis il entend du bruit et voit une petite fille âgée de cinq ans environ poursuivit par des enfants plus âgés qui semblent être très en colère contre elle. Elle est habillée d'une petite robe avec des motifs à fleurs vert et bleu. Ses yeux sont grands et arrondi de couleur noisette qui exprime la détresse. Ses longs cheveux châtains en queue de cheval flottent derrière elle. Elle porte aussi deux Decks box marron et rouge accroché à sa ceinture et une petite montre bleu accroché à son poignet gauche. Étrangement, elle possède également un tatouage qui recouvre le dos de sa main droite jusqu'à la moitié de son bras. Yûgi se fait bousculer par la petite fille. Il tombe sur ses fesses tandis que la petite fille se serre contre lui.

— Qu'est ce que ? se demande celui-ci avec les yeux grands ouverts sur la petite silhouette qui la bousculé.

Yûgi remarque que c'est la petite avec la respiration bruyante. Il l'aide à se relever puis se remet sur ses pieds. Après avoir repris son souffle, l'enfant remarque qu'elle est rentrée dans Yûgi.

— Excuse-moi, je n'voulais pas te faire tomber ! s'exprime la petite fille en se courbant devant Yûgi.

— Non, ne t'en fais pas. Ce n'est rien, la rassure-t-il gentiment.

Les autres enfants s'arrêtent à leur hauteur.

— On t'a enfin attrapé petite peste ! gronde un garçon.

— Quel est le problème les enfants ? demande Yûgi en se mettant entre eux.

— Ha ! C'est MUTÔ Yûgi, le Roi des Duels ! dit un autre garçon en le pointant du doigt.

— Ils voulaient me voler mes cartes ! crie la petite fille dont les yeux lancent des éclairs et sa bouche montre légèrement ses canines un peu pointue.

Yûgi regarde les enfants durement qui prennent leurs jambes à leur cou. Quelque chose qu'il a eu de son autre lui-même. Cependant il n'aime pas faire peur aux autres mais c'est une exception car il déteste quand quelqu'un vole les cartes des autres.

— Merci Niichan (grand-frère), murmure la petite fille.

— De rien, dit-il en s'agenouillant en face d'elle pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Tu joue au **Duel Monster** ?

— Oui. Je m'appelle Gwendoline.

— Je suis MUTÔ Yûgi, heureux de te rencontrer.

— Moi aussi ! Je suis vraiment contente de t'avoir trouvée ! déclare Gwen avec enthousiasme.

— Comment ça ? lui demande Yûgi, la tête un peu penché sur le côté et un sourcil un peu froncé.

— Je voulais aller au Kame Game Shop mais je n'connais pas le chemin, avoue-t-elle avec une moue mignonne.

— Ha, si c'est ça je peux t'accompagner. Je vis là-bas.

Arrivé à la boutique de jeux, Yûgi pousse la poignée de porte de sa maison. La sonnette accrochée au dessus de la porte sonne indiquant qu'un nouveau client est entré. Yûgi entre dans la boutique suivi par Gwen. Le jeune garçon trouve son grand-père fouillé quelque chose dans la pièce au fond puis sort avec des boîtes.

— Grand-père, je suis rentré ! annonce Yûgi.

Ce dernier vient déposer des paquets sur le comptoir. C'est un vieil homme de soixante douze ans. Il est habillé d'une salopette bleu-vert foncé, une chemise blanche à manches longues retroussé sur ses bras, des chaussures noirs et un bandana de la même couleur sur la tête. Ses grands yeux vieillis de couleur améthyste montrent plusieurs années d'expériences. C'est le portrait craché de Yûgi mais avec les cheveux grisés.

— Ho, bienvenue à la maison Yûgi. Qui est cette petite fille ?

— C'est Gwendoline, une enfant que j'ai rencontré en chemin. Elle voulait visiter la boutique.

— Bonjour Gwendoline.

— Bonjour, le salue-t-elle d'une petite voix.

MUTÔ Sugoroku fait donc visiter la boutique à Gwen qui est émerveillée de voir des tas de jeux pour de vrai. Les vitrines sont pleines à craquer de cartes de Duel Monster, des jeux de société comme le Monopoly, les échecs et plein d'autres choses. Gwen se retient de baver devant les vitrines par ces merveilles car elle se rappelle pourquoi elle est ici. Elle se tourne ensuite vers Yûgi.

— Yûgi-san tu sais, je suis vraiment contente de t'avoir trouvé ! J'ai eu peur de me perdre dans la ville et de n'pas te voir ici.

— Mais où sont tes parents ? lui demande-t-il en pliant les genoux et pose ses mains sur ces derniers.

— Heu...et bien...je n'en ai plus, dévoile-t-elle mal-à-l'aise sachant que ses parents sont dans un autre monde et qu'elle ne peut pas y retourner.

— Mais...tu as au moins quelqu'un pour s'occuper de toi non ? insiste le jeune garçon.

— Non, j'ai seulement une gardienne, confesse-t-elle d'une petite voix.

— Hein ?!

Yûgi est vraiment perplexe. Quelle enfant étrange ! Sugoroku est autant perdu que lui car une petite fille marchant toute seule dans la rue. Yûgi se redresse et lève sa main près de sa joue pour le gratter avec un doigt.Yûgi et son grand-père la regarde attendant toujours une réponse mais Gwen se tortille les doigts, les joues rouges et la sueur perle sur son visage. Cela trahit sa nervosité. Kisara prend donc la relève et projette son esprit à côté d'elle. Yûgi est surpris par ce qu'il voit.

— Whoua ! crie Yûgi en faisant un bond en arrière quand il remarque l'esprit de la fille aux yeux bleus.

—Qui y a t-il Yûgi ? lui demande Sugoroku surpris par l'action soudaine de son petit-fils.

— Grand-père, je... je viens de voir un esprit que je n'ai jamais vu ! lui répond Yûgi abasourdi.

Grand-père est étonné et propose qu'ils aillent dans le salon pour discuter. Yûgi les conduit dans le salon en traversant la boutique. Ils prennent un couloir étroit et se dirigent dans la pièce ouverte. Ils s'assoient sur des canapés opposés fabriqué en cuir marron. Les murs du salon sont verts turquoise, une télévision noir repose sur une table basse avec un DVD en dessous. Puis Sugoroku vient les rejoindre après avoir fermé la boutique et s'assit à côté d'Yûgi.

— Hé bien, commençons par le début. Voilà, je m'appelle Kisara l'esprit protecteur de Gwen. Nous avons été envoyées depuis le paradis par le Pharaon Atem, raconte Kisara.

Yûgi est intrigué d'entendre parler d'Atem.

— Mon Autre Moi ? s'interroge Yûgi en se penchant un peu en avant. Enfin...Atem, qu'est ce qu'il va bien ? Il est heureux dans l'au-delà ?

Gwen répète les mots de son gardien à Sugoroku pour qu'il comprenne.

— Oui, notre souverain va bien. Il règne toujours sur l'Égypte Ancienne comme notre Pharaon. Il est également le Roi du royaume des morts.

Yûgi est heureux de l'apprendre et sent un poids en moins dans sa poitrine. Gwen prend la parole et lui raconte son histoire ainsi le pourquoi elle est ici.

— ça commencé après ma mort dans un accident de voiture à cause des Ombres. YÛKI Jûdai m'avait protégé d'eux mais il est mort à cause d'une malédiction, continue-t-elle sombrement.

— Jûdai-kun ? répète Yûgi abasourdi. Il...Il est mort ?

Gwen a les larmes aux yeux et Kisara pose une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Celle-ci essuie rapidement ses yeux avec ses petites mains, puis continue son récit avec courage.

 _Gwen en version adulte se trouve dans une chambre qui a été aménagée pour elle. Elle est allongée sur son lit large comme une armoire, disposé contre le mur. Son matelas doux et confortable, est supporté par des hauts châlits en bois accessibles par des marches, isolés avec des rideaux bleus munis de traversins et d'oreillers blanc. Ils sont enveloppés d'un tissu fin et rembourré d'une matière moelleuse. A droite, il y a une petite table de chevet en bois dont les pieds ressemblent à ceux des brebis._

 _Une grande armoire en bois est appuyée contre le mur en face du lit. Une grande fenêtre bâtit en brique séchée qui est énorme sur le mur droit opposé. Le sol est couvert d'un tapis à rayures vert et jaune, et les murs sont parsemés de papier peint dorée décorés par des dessins de plantes et d'Égyptiens. Gwen n'a pas cessé de pleurer depuis qu'elle a découvert qu'elle est morte. Comme-ci la disparation de Jûdai n'a pas suffit. Elle est recoquillée sur elle même, serrant un coussin contre elle. La jeune fille ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé après l'accident. Elle se souvient seulement qu'un camion a foncé sur elle. Isis est venue la voir de temps en temps sous les ordres d'Atem._

 _Elle porte le Collier du Millénium, un objet capable de voir le futur et les souvenirs des gens._ _Gwen lui a demandé de lui montrer ce qui s'est passé pendant et après l'accident. Les deux femmes se sont installées sur le lit. Isis a utilisé son Collier du Millénium pour voir l'accident. Elle a ensuite apposé ses mains sur les tempes de Gwen pour lui montrer la vision. Les deux femmes ferment les yeux. Gwen a été horrifiée car après que le camion l'a renversé, sa voiture s'est encastrée dans une pharmacie et a fait beaucoup de dégâts. Gwen a ensuite vu son corps couvert de sang, ses membres et sa tête brisée. Elle a rencontré également la grande douleur de ses proches. Le cœur et l'estomac retourné, Gwen couvre sa bouche avec ses mains pour s'empêcher de vomir. Isis lui a apporté un seau pour qu'elle puisse se soulager. Puis elle lui masse le dos pour l'aider à mieux respirer._

— C'était déjà horrible de voir quelqu'un mourir dans d'atroces souffrances mais la mienne est assez morbide, dit Gwen de sa voix aiguë en serrant ses petits poings. Pourtant je n'ai rien sentie.

 _Toujours allongée sur son lit, Gwen réfléchit car cela fait exactement deux jours qu'elle séjourne dans le palais. Elle est reconnaissante envers Atem de lui avoir donné du temps pour digérer la nouvelle. Non, ce n'est pas agréable de mourir surtout quand elle a encore beaucoup de choses à vivre mais au moins elle n'a pas sentie la douleur dans son corps. Seulement la douleur dans l'âme et dans son psychique. Gwen se demande toujours comment son âme a pu rejoindre ce monde car elle ne se souvient pas d'avoir traversée la Porte Inter-dimensionnelle._

 _Elle finit par se lever de son lit et passe la porte de la salle de bain pour se rincer le visage. Gwen se regarde dans le miroir fixé au mur et voit que ses yeux gonflés ont une belle teinte rouge. Ses cheveux sont un vrais gâchis. Dieu qu'elle ressemble à un zombie. Maintenant elle doit accepter sa situation. Elle n'a rien mangé depuis deux jours pas qu'elle va mourir de faim mais c'est assez pénible car elle tient à peine debout et son ventre ne cesse de gronder pour son plus grand malheur._

— _Pas de pouls, pas besoin de respirer, murmure-t-elle, et pourtant j'ai mal. Ils ont même une salle de bain alors que je n'ai même plus d'odeur, rit-t-elle avec ironie. J'ai même pas besoin de manger et mon ventre crie comme même famine._

 _Soudain, Gwen entend du bruit dans sa chambre. Elle ouvre discrètement la porte de la salle de bain et regarde autour. Elle ne voit personne mais rentre discrètement dans sa chambre avec méfiance. Puis Gwen sent une présence cachée sous son lit. Tout d'un coup, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre brutalement et quelqu'un fait irruption dans la pièce en appelons un nom. Gwen sursaute et se précipite vers le mur où se trouve la fenêtre. Elle reconnaît le prêtre Mahado qui est un maître magicien._

 _C'est un grand homme à la peau hâlée qui porte une coiffe de tissus de couleur crème qui lui descend dans le dos comme une cape avec des bijoux dorés en forme d'aile et un bouton au centre incrusté sur la tête. Vêtue d'une longue robe blanche sans manches, ses épaulettes sont larges et pointues mais un peu arrondis sur les bords. Elles sont fabriquées avec de l'or. Des bracelets dorés se reposent sur chacun de ses bras et porte des chaussons blanc. Ses yeux sont marrons et son maquillage laisse une petite accroche les entourant par le bas. Son menton est large et pointue. Il porte l'Anneau du Millénium autour de son cou._

— _Mana ! Tu te caches ici ?!_

 _Le magicien continue mais voit Gwen tremblante de peur._

— _Ho, pa-pardonnez-moi jeune demoiselle ! balbutie Mahado qui se sent honteux d'avoir été irrespectueux. J'aurai dû savoir qu'il y avait quelqu'un ici. J'aurai dû demander la permission avant d'entrer._

 _Gwen reprend son souffle à un rythme normal et l'excuse._

— _Mais vous êtes la jeune étrangère que le prêtre Seto a ramenée au palais. Il a raconté que vous avez défait un groupe de voleurs avec votre_ _ **Kâ**_ _surpuissant._

— _**Kâ**_ _? De quoi parlez-vous ? lui demande Gwen méfiante._

— _Ha, c'est normal que vous ne soyez pas au courant. Voyez-vous, le_ _ **Kâ**_ _d'une personne est ancré profondément dans son âme et prend la forme d'une créature qu'elle soit maléfique ou non, lui explique le magicien. Il montre la véritable nature d'une personne._

— _Vous voulez dire...qu'il y a...une créature magique en moi ? s'interroge Gwen en se montrant du doigt._

— _Oui c'est exact._

— _Ok, dit Gwen par très sûr d'elle en serrant ses mains._

 _Mais c'est aussi excitant car elle se trouve dans le monde de Yu-Gi-Oh et c'est hallucinant._

— _Dites-moi, auriez-vous vue mon élève Mana ? C'est une jeune fille surexcitée aux cheveux sauvage et aux yeux verts._

— _Désolée, je n'ai vu personne. Si quelqu'un était rentré dans ma chambre par la fenêtre, je le saurais._

— _Je vois. Et bien, je m'excuse à nouveau de vous avoir dérangé. Veuillez pardonnez mon intrusion, s'excuse-t-il à nouveau en s'inclinant devant elle._

 _Le magicien quitte alors la chambre et ferme la porte. Gwen s'approche de la porte et la rouvre discrètement pour regarder la direction dans laquelle se dirige Mahado. Après être sûr qu'il soit parti, elle referme la porte et se dirige vers son lit en s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres. Gwen demande à Mana de sortir de sa cachette. Hébétée, la jeune fille aux cheveux sauvages et aux yeux verts sort de sous le lit. Elle est habillée d'une robe courte de couleur crème, un serre-tête de la même couleur et des bottes blanc crème. Elle est également bronzée comme la plupart des égyptiens et son corps est bien formé._

Gwen marque une pause et rit doucement.

— La première fois que j'ai rencontrée Mana, j'ai l'ai trouvé tellement drôle ! Elle est un peu trop énergétique.

— Je vois que ce tu veux dire, sourit Yûgi. Je me souviens d'elle car elle ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à la **Magicienne des Ténèbres**.

 _La jeune fille met sa main droite derrière sa tête, les yeux fermés avec une goutte de sueur sur sa joue droite qui exprime de l'embarras._

— _Désolée, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un dans cette chambre ! converse la jeune fille. Comment as-tu fais pour me trouver ?_

— _J'ai entendue du bruit et sous le lit est la seule bonne cachette dans cette pièce._

— _Ha d'accord ! Je te remercie de m'avoir couvert, je ne voulais pas que maître Mahado me trouve._

 _Elles s'assoient toutes les deux sur le lit._

— _Mais pourquoi tu te cachais ? lui demande Gwen un peu curieuse._

— _Eh bien, j'ai encore sautée ses leçons de magies. Tu vois, maître Mahado est un grand magicien et je suis son apprentie. J'aimerais bien devenir comme lui, avoue Mana avec l'index en l'air._

— _Mais tu n'pourras pas devenir une grande magicienne si tu sautes tout le temps les leçons, indique doucement Gwen._

— _Je le sais mais à cause de ça, je n'ai presque plus le temps de jouer avec le Prince._

— _Avec le Prince ? lui demande Gwen les yeux un peu arrondis._

— _Zut...je voulais dire le Pharaon, se corrige la magicienne avec un sourire gêné. Oui, tu vois lui et moi, sommes des amis d'enfances, lui explique-t-elle en jouant avec ses bras qui font des arcs. Nous avons toujours joué ensemble avec maître Mahado._

 _Gwen fait semblant d'être surprise car elle le sait déjà._

— _Ah mais je ne me suis même pas présenter ! se rappelle-t-elle en se frappant doucement la tête avec sa main. Quel mal élevée je fais ! Je m'appelle Mana, apprentie magicienne, en lui tendant la main droite et la main gauche posé sur sa poitrine._

— _Je suis Gwendoline mais appelle-moi Gwen, se présente-t-elle en lui serrant la main._

— _Dis donc, tu as vraiment mauvaise mine, lui rappelle la magicienne._

— _C'est vrai...murmure Gwen la tête baissé et les yeux brillants de tristesse. C'est parce que j'ai appris que je suis morte. J'ai laissée beaucoup de personnes derrière moi et ça me fait un choc._

— _C'est normal les premiers jours, la rassure Mana en posant une main sur son épaule et Gwen la regarde. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas bientôt revoir tes proches ! Ici se passera exactement douze heures tandis que dans le monde d'où tu viens, il se passera au moins un mois chaque demi-journée._

— _Hein ! Je suis partie il y a déjà quatre mois ?! s'exclame Gwen, horrifiée, les mains sur les joues._

— _Calme-toi ! Cela va être difficile pour ceux que tu as laissés derrière toi mais il n'y a rien à faire. Accepte le fait que tu sois morte et puis ce n'est pas si mal._

 _Au bout d'un moment, l'estomac de Gwen rugit. Celle-ci se tient le ventre et rougit de honte ce qui fait rire Mana._

— _Viens, on va manger ! l'invite Mana en se levant. Mais avant ça, il faut que tu prennes un bon bain chaud pour te relaxer et prendre des nouveaux vêtements !_

 _Après le bain, Gwen s'habille d'une robe blanche en lin et quelques bracelets en or sur ses poignets que Mana lui a choisi dans l'armoire. Puis elle se recoiffe en queue de cheval. Ensuite les deux jeunes filles se dirigent vers la cuisine du palais qui est énorme. Les murs sont en pierres et beaucoup de cuisiniers et servants sont en train de travailler. Ils portent tous des tuniques blanches. Gwen hume le délicieux parfum qui se dégage des plats et se rend compte à quel point, elle est affamée. Le paradis est un endroit vraiment étrange._

 _Mana se dirige vers une jeune femme à la peau très pale dont les longs cheveux sont bleu presque blanche et aux yeux bleu ciel. Des petites tresses s'emmêlant avec le reste de ses cheveux lâché. Elle est vêtue d'une longue robe brune à capuche avec des motifs de tête de_ _ **Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus**_ _. Ses poignets portent des bracelets en or incrusté de saphir. Gwen la reconnaît comme Kisara qui a exactement la même apparence que sa_ _ **Demoiselle aux Yeux Bleus**_ _. Elle suit Mana qui discute avec Kisara._

— _Kisara laisse-moi te présenter Gwen ! Tu vois, c'est la fille de la vision d'Isis-sama._

 _La jeune fille aux cheveux bleu clair écarquille des yeux en la voyant. Elle fait tomber sa cuillère en bois. Mana la ramasse et secoue son amie par les épaules. Sortant de sa transe, Kisara bafouille des excuses._

— _Ha, enchanté de te connaître, lui salue la_ _ **Demoiselle Aux Yeux Bleus**_ _en reprenant sa cuillère._

— _De même._

— _Kisara tu pourrais préparer quelque chose à manger pour Gwen et pour moi aussi ?_

— _Oui bien sûr, accepte-elle gentiment et rit quand elle voit la bave de Mana couler de sa bouche en voyant toute cette quantité de nourriture._

 _Elle laisse les deux jeunes filles pour se mettre au travail. Pendant ce temps, la magicienne fait patienter Gwen à une petite table en bois. Les deux jeunes filles ont les bras accoudés sur la table._

— _Whoua quel magnifique tatouage tu as là, la complimente Mana avec admiration._

— _Merci mais j'en avais pas avant de venir ici, lui répond Gwen un peu indécis en regardant son tatouage, dessiné à l'encre noir. Dis-moi Mana, j'ai une question que je me pose depuis longtemps._

— _Vas-y._

— _Comment ça se fait que je peux comprendre ta langue alors que je n'la connais pas. Enfin j'imagine que tu parle arabe ou...égyptien, je me trompe ? lui demande-t-elle avec les yeux plissés._

— _Non, enfaîte c'est un système de traduction spécial dans l'au-delà. Tout le monde peut se comprendre et se parler sans avoir besoin d'apprendre la langue, lui explique Mana avec fierté en bombant sa poitrine et les mains sur ses hanches. Peut importe le pays, pas besoin d'étudier et c'est très utile !_

 _Gwen a un petit rire avec les pitreries de Mana. C'est exactement ce que Jûdai a fait pour comprendre Tennoh. Penser à ces deux là lui pince le cœur, c'est marrant parce qu'elle n'a même plus de cœur. Quelques instants plus tard, Kisara revient avec des plats biens chauds. Gwen prend une bouché de viande et le trouve délicieux. Elle complimente Kisara sur ses talents de cuisinières. Celle-ci la remercie timidement._

 _Pendant ce temps dans la salle du trône, le Prêtre Seto parle du sort de Gwen à Atem qui est assis sur son trône._

— _Mon Pharaon si je ne puis me permettre, lui demande Seto en s'inclinant légèrement. Qu'allait vous faire de cette jeune fille ?_

— _Seto, si elle est bien la jeune fille de la vision d'Isis alors je pense qu'elle devrait passer le test des Objets Millénaire. Comme cela, nos soupçons seront confirmés._

— _Son Kâ est similaire à celui de Kisara et il est très puissant. J'espère juste qu'elle n'apportera pas la destruction, lui rapporte Seto avec un regard méfiant. Et elle pourrait bien être..._

— _Ne t'en fais pas. Si elle doit apporter le mal, nous aviserons, le rassure Atem._

 _Il ordonne à Mahado et Isis qu'on l'amène Gwen dans la salle d'audience puis il rassemble son conseil. Après quelques temps de recherche ne la voyant pas dans sa chambre, Mahado et Isis se dirigent vers la cuisine. Ils la trouvent en compagnie de Mana et Kisara. Mahado pose une main sur l'épaule de Mana qui sursaute et se retourne vers le propriétaire de la main._

— _Ha, maître Mahado, marmonne Mana en voyant son visage furieux._

— _Mana ! Je t'ai cherché partout pour tes leçons et je te trouve en train de manger avant l'heure ! gronde le magicien._

— _Excusez-moi ! lui répond-t-elle en se bouchant les oreilles avec ses mains tandis son œil gauche est fermés car elle ne supporte pas le volume de la voix de son maître._

— _Tu auras des heures supplémentaires ! lui dit Mahado les bras croisés sur son torse._

— _Quoi ?! Non !_

— _Ne discute pas ! Sautez les leçons est égale à des rattrapages !_

— _Bon très bien, se résigne-t-elle en poussant un soupir de défaite._

— _Kisara-san, Gwendoline-san, le Pharaon vous demande dans la salle d'audience, interrompe Isis pour rappeler le but de leur venue._

— _Mais pourquoi moi aussi ? lui demande Kisara surprise que le pharaon la convoque._

— _Kisara-san, le Pharaon a besoin de vous pour une mission de la plus haute importance._

 _Les deux jeunes femmes se regardent intriguée. C'est la première fois que le pharaon convoque la femme aux yeux bleus._

 _Dans la salle d'audience, Gwen et Kisara font les gestes de politesse. Atem leur demande de se relever. La salle d'audience est occupée par le pharaon, son messire Shimon qui ressemble énormément à grand-père Sugoroku, les six prêtres du Pharaon, Mana, Kisara et quelques gardes pour surveiller l'entrée._

— _Gwendoline, vous avez été convoquée ici pour être jugée par les Objets du Millénium, annonce Atem à la jeune fille._

— _Est ce que j'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? demande-t-elle, se sentant mal-à-l'aise dans cette grande salle._

— _Non mais vous avez vaincu un groupe entier de brigands en utilisant votre_ _ **Kâ**_ _. Je souhaite savoir si vous êtes digne de confiance et si vous êtes bien celle qui possède les couleurs du feu et du bleu._

 _Gwen est un peu perdue mais accepte tout de même. Ses mains deviennent moites mais garde son calme._

— _Vous n'avez rien à craindre si vous êtes une personne de confiance, la rassure Atem avec un sourire._

— _Eu...d'accord, acquiesce-t-elle._

 _Gwen s'agenouille et Kisara va rejoindre le prêtre Seto pour ne pas gêner la cérémonie. Puis Shada s'avance vers elle et commence à entrer dans son esprit avec la Clé du Millénium. Il voit son âme rempli de pure lumière ainsi une puissante créature. Mais il recule essoufflé car son Kâ est trop grand pour être mesuré. C'est le tour d'un homme aux longs cheveux blanc vêtue d'une robe blanche à capuche qui possède l'Œil du Millénium. Il s'appelle Shôgun et remplace le Prêtre Aknadin. Shôgun utilise son œil pour extraire le Kâ_ __ _de Gwen. Le_ _ **Dragon d'Argent aux Yeux d'Azur**_ _se montre à nouveau et enveloppe ses ailes autour de Gwen comme pour la protéger du mal. Une intense lumière se dégage de lui et emplit toute la salle sous les yeux ébahis des spectateurs._

 _De nouveau en transe, l'apparence de Gwen change également et son œil droit ainsi qu'une mèche de cheveu accroché à sa couette prennent la teinte jaune-orangé. Tandis que son œil gauche et une mèche de cheveu se colore en bleu ciel, presque blanche. Puis les mèches qui encadrent son visage deviennent plus tordues. Son tatouage brille d'une douce lumière dorée. Tout le monde est très surpris par le changement. Kisara a les larmes aux yeux en apercevant ce dragon qui ressemble tant au sien. Seto est sidéré de le revoir à nouveau. Atem prend un visage très sérieux._

— _Oui c'est bien elle, la jeune fille de l'autre monde, confirme Atem. Une puissance aussi grande que le_ _ **Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus**_ _et qui peut surpasser celui des_ _ **Dieux Égyptiens**_ _._

 _Il ordonne à Shôgun de sceller à nouveau le dragon à l'intérieur de Gwen car elle n'a aucune présence maléfique. La jeune fille reprend son apparence normale. Karim pèse les péchés de Gwen avec la Balance du Millénium mais il ne bouge pas. Karim conclue donc que le bien et le mal sont équilibré chez elle. Isis regarde dans la mémoire de Gwen pour déceler un délit cacher mais ne trouve rien mais aperçoit le souvenir de Jûdai._

— _Vous avez prouvez que vous étiez dignes de confiance ! Vous êtes bien la jeune fille de la prophétie, juge le Pharaon._

— _Une prophétie ? se demande Gwen en se relevant._

— _Permettez-moi de lui expliquer mon Pharaon, demande Isis en s'inclinant devant lui._

 _Celui-ci hoche la tête pour donner son accord._

— _Il y a quelques temps, j'ai eu une vision. J'ai vue une citée et une île volcanique brûler dans les flammes. Ensuite une jeune fille venant d'un autre monde, combattre aux côtés d'un jeune homme qui ressemble beaucoup à notre Pharaon, récite Isis en fermant les yeux et les mains entourant son collier du millénium. MUTÔ Yûgi, l'hôte qui a hébergé l'âme de notre roi. Puis un autre jeune homme qui possède un puissant pouvoir de la douce obscurité, connu sous le nom du Roi Suprême de la dimension alternative. Vous combattrez tous ensemble contre les nouvelles forces du mal qui menacent le monde des vivants une fois de plus._

 _Gwen est très étonnée par cette nouvelle._

— _Moi avoir des super pouvoirs et un Kâ qui est le_ _ **Dragon d'Argent aux Yeux d'Azur**_ _? pense-t-elle. Combattre les forces du mal avec Yûgi et Jûdai ? C'est presque irréel. Mais le Roi Suprême est mort pour me sauver._

— _C'était une version future de ce garçon nommé YÛKI Jûdai, la rassure Isis. Le Jûdai de cette époque est toujours en vie._

 _Gwen est surprise car elle se souvient que Jûdai a voulu qu'elle sauve son auto-jeune._

— _C'est vrai ? demande-t-elle avec espoir à Isis. Il est toujours vivant ?_

— _Oui, confirme-t-elle avec un sourire._

 _Gwen sourit, des larmes de joie coulant sur ses joues._

— _Il y a seulement un seul indice sur l'identité de la jeune fille :_ _ **le Feu et le Bleu,**_ _rajoute Isis_ _ **.**_ _Nous pensons que c'est vous._

— _La couleur de vos yeux et de vos cheveux quand votre_ _ **Kâ**_ _a été extrait le prouve. De même que ce tatouage gravé sur votre bras droit, termine Atem. Malheureusement, vous ne pourrez plus jamais revenir dans votre monde d'origine car il est fermé par la Porte Inter-dimensionnelle. Sauf si vous voulez voir votre existence s'effacer dans d'atroces souffrances, heureusement que ça n'arrive pas quand nous voulons nous rendre dans l'autre paradis._

 _Gwen examine son bras et commence à comprendre. Le coucher de soleil pour le passage dans l'au-delà et le feu sacré, une colombe qui peut symboliser la paix, la tête du_ _ **Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus**_ _qui explique son lien avec son deuxième Deck et son Kâ._

— _Moi qui pensais qu'après mon départ,_ _ **Aibou**_ _aurait une vie normale sans qu'un ennemi maléfique apparaisse à chaque fois, se dit Atem pour lui-même avec une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux._

— _Je comprends mieux maintenant, murmure Gwen. C'est de cette lumière dont parlait Jûdai._

— _Que s'est-il passé entre vous deux ? lui demande Atem avec curiosité._

— _Eh bien...Jûdai m'a dit qu'il s'est infiltré dans l'au-delà car qu'il poursuivait deux Ombres, raconte Gwen avec le regard mélancolique. Il a dû traverser un Portail Inter-dimensionnel pour arriver dans mon monde et me prévenir du danger. D'après lui, les Ombres voulaient me prendre ma lumière et Jûdai m'a protégé...mais il...il est mort de sa malédiction._

— _Je vois, termine Atem les yeux fermés. C'était bien lui._

— _Mais pourquoi ne pas nous avoir prévenus ou lieu de s'infiltrer comme un voleur ? se demande Seto perplexe._

— _Je crois qu'il ne pouvait pas, conclue Atem. Il savait qu'il était sur le point de mourir. Gwendoline, je vous propose quelque chose._

 _Gwen arque un sourcil ne sachant pas ce qui lui trotte dans la tête. Elle ne peut rien faire parce que c'est un esprit maintenant. Ces Ombres l'ont bien piégé !_

— _Je vais vous offrir une deuxième vie dans le monde des vivants de cette dimension, lui propose Atem._

— _Hein ?! Vous allez me ressusciter ?_

— _C'est juste une proposition, vous n'êtes pas obligés d'accepter. Je souhaite vous viviez avec MUTÔ Yûgi en tant que sa petite sœur. Je pense que ce sera plus pratique pour combattre la nouvelle menace. Même si je sais qu'il n'a plus besoin de moi, je me dois de toujours veiller sur lui. Kisara ? »_

 _Kisara s'approche de Gwen et s'incline devant le Pharaon avant de relever la tête._

— _Je vous donne comme mission de veiller sur Gwendoline en tant qu'esprit protecteur car vous avez des pouvoirs similaires. Vous pourrez l'aider à accomplir sa tâche._

— _Je comprends. Ce serait un honneur pour moi, mon Pharaon, lui répond Kisara._

— _Attendez mon Pharaon ! conteste Seto en levant sa main ouverte pour protester. Vous donnez une mission aussi dangereuse à Kisara ?_

— _Rassure-toi Seto. Kisara pourra revenir ici quand elle le voudra car elle restera en tant esprit du_ _ **Duel Monster**_ _, le rassure Atem._

— _Bon...c'est comme vous le voudrez, mon Pharaon, accepte-t-il bien qu'à contrecœur._

— _S'il-vous-plait mon Pharaon, laissez-moi du temps pour réfléchir. Ça fait beaucoup d'information à gérer. Je dois me remettre les idées en place, lui demande Gwen._

— _Très bien. Vous avez deux jours pour prendre votre décision._

 _Pendant ces deux jours dans sa chambre, Gwen est assise sur le bord de la grande fenêtre en pierre. Son dos repose contre le mur, sa jambe droite plié sur le bord de la fenêtre tandis que sa jambe gauche est allongée. Son coude posé sur son genou droit et l'autre posé sur sa cuisse gauche. Les passants défilent dans la cour du Palais. Beaucoup de personnes sont occupés à effectuer leurs tâches quotidiennes. Certains balayent la cour, d'autre plantent des légumes ou encore des soldats qui s'entraînent. Gwen regarde un point vide et a arrêtée depuis longtemps de regarder les gens._

 _Elle est totalement plongée dans ses pensées. Elle réfléchit beaucoup car elle se demande quelle décision prendre sans la regretter plus tard. Rester dans l'au-delà ou vivre à nouveau mais dans un autre monde ? Gwen se détourne ensuite de la fenêtre et se redresse sur le sol de sa chambre. Elle se lève et quitte sa chambre pour se promener dans le jardin du palais. Mana lui a parlé d'un puits dans le jardin qui est utilisé pour observer le monde des vivants des deux mondes séparés. Gwen l'utilise. Elle voit Tennoh complètement démoli, sa mère est très malade, son père et son frère continuent de vivre normalement mais l'étincelle de vie est partie. Gwen est attristée mais aussi soulagée de voir qu'ils sont toujours là._

— _Tout ça c'est ma faute, souffle Gwen le regard larmoyant. Ma lumière a attiré ses Ombres. Ils ont tués Jûdai et je suis...je suis..._

 _Puis elle prend une pierre près d'elle et la jette au loin avec rage._

— _Maudit Ombres ! C'est ta faute Jûdai ! Pourquoi tu m'as choisie !_

— _Mais même si j'étais pas là, tu seras comme même ciblé ! a exclamé Jûdai en la regardant._

 _Soudain, elle réalise quelque chose qui lui a échappé. Elle part immédiatement retrouver Mana qui est quelque part dans le jardin._

— _Hein ?! Des infos sur la Porte Inter-dimensionnelle ? s'étonne Mana qui est avec Mahado et Atem._

— _Les Ombres sont venus m'attaquer dans mon monde en utilisant cette porte, explique Gwen inquiète. Je les soupçonne d'avoir causé mon accident parce que j'ai sentie une présence maléfique ! Et s'ils sont toujours là bas, ils pourraient s'en prendre à ma famille et ils m'ont envoyé ici pour me piéger !_

 _Les trois compères se regardent soucieux._

— _Ce n'est pas si bête, commence Atem pensif. Mais peu de personnes connaissent l'existence de cette porte._

— _Mais la Porte Inter-dimensionnelle cause énormément de dommage à ceux et celles qui la traverse s'il compte aller directement dans le monde des vivants, explique Mahado. Leur existence se voit effacer car c'est une protection visant à protéger l'équilibre des deux mondes. Elle n'est utilisable que pour se rendre dans l'autre paradis._

— _Ils ont comme même réussit à la traverser, rétorque Gwen._

— _Mais Jûdai a pu la traverser mais est mort peu de temps après, récapitule Atem une main calé sous son menton. Mais les effets néfastes de la porte ont accéléré la propagation de la malédiction._

— _Mais si cela se trouve, intervient Mana, cela veut dire que les Ombres ont peut être disparu aussi !_

— _Non je ne pense pas, reprend Mahado. Ils ont dû utiliser une grande puissance maléfique pour briser le seau de la porte ce qui n'est pas chose aisé, et la façon dont le gardien a été abattu. Ils sont toujours vivants._

 _Atem hoche la tête d'accord avec le raisonnement de Mahado. Les poings de Gwen se serrent et ses dents grincent._

— _Je n'peux pas les laisser continuer à briser des vies, se résout Gwen le regard déterminé. Pharaon, j'accepte votre proposition, je veux vivre à nouveau !_

 _Atem est surprit par sa réponse._

— _Jûdai a pris beaucoup de risque pour demander mon aide, je n'peux pas le laisser tomber. Je dois arrêter ces Ombres avant qu'ils détruisent aussi mon monde ! déclare Gwen._

 _Atem lui sourit ravi de sa décision._

— _Je suis heureux que tu accepte ma proposition. Je vais plaider au près du Dieu_ _ **Râ**_ _pour ta résurrection. Mais avant cela, tu dois à apprendre à utiliser tes pouvoirs. Mana, Mahado vous l'aiderez._

 _Les deux désignés hochent la tête en guise d'accord._

— _Kisara te sera d'une grande aide également. Mais j'avoue que cette malédiction est efficace car j'ai énormément de mal à me souvenir de lui._

— _Mais moi, je me souviens très bien de lui, dit Gwen un peu étonnée._

— _C'est sûrement parce que vous appartenez à un autre monde, expose Mahado. Et vous avez cette...série d'animation japonaise..._

— _Yu-Gi-Oh GX, lui apprend Gwen._

— _C'est exact, acquiesce Mahado. Cela vous empêche sûrement d'oublier._

— _Mais si c'est vrai, alors Yûgi l'a sûrement oublié ? se demande Gwen les bras sous les coudes._

— _J'ai réfléchi à ça, ajoute Atem. J'ai envoyé_ _ **Kuriboh Ailé**_ _sur terre. Il détient le peu de souvenirs qu'il me reste de Jûdai et si Aibou le touche, il ne l'oubliera pas._

— _Whoua, très pratique, trouve Gwen admiratif._

 _Gwen suit également une thérapie avec Isis pour surmonter son anxiété et sa panique à cause de l'accident de voiture et la mort très gore de Jûdai car elle commence à faire des cauchemars atroces. Gwen, Kisara et les deux magiciens s'enferment dans une vaste salle où se trouvent plusieurs tonneaux d'eau. Mana fait une démonstration à Gwen sur l'utilisation d'un sort de feu car son pouvoir s'apparente principalement à cela avec la lumière. Elle tend ses mains puis se concentre. Puis une petite flamme orangée s'enflamme au creux de ses mains sans qu'elle ne se brûle. Gwen est impressionnée par son tour de magie. La magicienne lui demande à son tour, de se concentrer et chercher à ressentir son pouvoir._

 _Gwen ferme les yeux et cherche une étincelle dans son cœur. Au bout d'un moment, elle aperçoit une lueur dorée. Intriguée, elle lève son bras vers la lumière et ressent immédiatement une intense chaleur agréable, l'envelopper entièrement. Sa marque brille doucement. Surprise, Gwen ouvre les yeux. Mana, Kisara et Mahado l'observent attentivement._

— _Alors ? lui demande Mana impatiente qui éteint sa flamme._

— _C'est bizarre, constate Gwen la main posé sur sa poitrine. J'ai ressenti une intense chaleur juste ici. C'est comme-ci j'avais mon cœur qui battait à nouveau._

— _C'est votre magie, lui apprend Mahado. De plus votre tatouage brillait._

 _La jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtain fixe sa marque. Elle reconnaît que cette chaleur lui est familière._

— _Allez Gwen, essaie de produire une flamme ! l'encourage Mana enjouée._

 _Gwen ferme les yeux puis tend ses mains. Une minuscule étincelle s'entrechoque aux creux de ses mains. Une goutte d'eau lui perle sur la joue droite._

— _Continue comme-ça, l'encourage Mana. Vide ton esprit et visualise la flamme au creux de tes mains._

 _Au fur et à mesure, Gwen parvient à produire une minuscule flamme dorée._

— _Tu te débrouille bien pour une première fois, la félicite Kisara qui s'est installée sur une chaise._

— _C'est vraiment magique ! sourit Gwen qui admire sa création._

 _Mana rayonne de satisfaction tandis que Mahado hoche la tête en approbation. Soudain, la flammèche échappe au contrôle de Gwen et grandit de plus en plus, la surprenant. La_ _ **Magicienne des Ténèbres**_ _a essayé de l'aider mais le sort de Gwen se révèle être capricieux. Il se transforme littéralement en brasier qui tournoie dangereusement dans toute la pièce. Kisara se lève d'un bond pour éviter le feu puis Mahado fait léviter de l'eau des tonneaux d'un geste de la main. Ensuite l'eau vient engloutir le brasier et se décompose en vapeur. Les quatre personnes présentes, toussotes à cause de la fumée mais heureusement rien de grave n'est arrivé, enfin...Décidément, c'est beaucoup plus difficile que prévu._

— _Il y a encore du travail à faire sur le contrôle, commente Mahado dont la coiffe fume un peu._

 _Kisara pose une main sur sa bouche, Mana et Gwen le fixe avec des grands yeux étonnés._

— _Euh...en parlant de contrôle Maître, risque Mana en pointant sa tête, votre coiffe est en feu !_

 _Mahado est surpris par le commentaire de son élève, jusqu'à ce qu'il renifle une odeur de brûlée ainsi que son crâne chauffer. Il enlève immédiatement son couvre chef._

— _Aaaahh ! C'est chaud ! C'est chaud ! s'exclame Mahado d'une voix pas très virile._

 _Le magicien enfonce son couvre chef dans l'eau._

— _Tout va bien Mahado-san ? lui demande Kisara inquiète._

 _Mana explose de rire, larmes aux yeux et se tenant le ventre. Gwen se sent vraiment honteuse de sa bêtise. Mahado soupire car sa belle coiffe de lin est complètement fichue ! Kisara couvre sa bouche avec ses mains pour étouffer un rire._

— _Mes excuses Mahado-san ! s'excuse profondément Gwen en lui faisant la courbette._

— _Ce n'est rien, l'excuse le_ _ **Magicien des Ténèbres**_ _. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent._

— _Haahaha ! Si vous avez vu votre tête ! s'esclaffe la magicienne._

— _Je pense que ça suffit Mana, lui dit gentiment Kisara._

 _Mais cela ne fait qu'augmenter son fou rire. Mahado rougit de honte car il n'est pas très à l'aise sans sa précieuse coiffe. Mana, Gwen, Kisara et Mahado avec un nouveau couvre-chef sur la tête, se situent maintenant dans la Grande Salle où se déroulent principalement les_ _ **Jeux des Ombres**_ _._

— _La leçon d'aujourd'hui consiste à faire appel à son Kâ pour combattre avec, explique Mahado._

— _Mana et moi pouvant invoquer notre Kâ sans utiliser de Diadhank, continue Kisara. Car ils ne sont pas emprisonnés dans des tablettes de pierres ici et ils sont étroitement liés à notre Bâ._

— _Nous allons te faire une démonstration, termine Mana en faisant apparaître son sceptre dans sa main droite._

 _Mana ferme les yeux et croise ses bras comme un bouclier. Son sceptre se met à briller d'une lumière rose. Une réplique de Mana, les cheveux blond, la peau blanche, le costume bleu et rose avec un sceptre dans les mains, se manifeste à ses côtés._

— _**La Magicienne des Ténèbres**_ _! rayonne Gwen._

— _A mon tour, dit Kisara avec un sourire._

 _Celle-ci ferme les yeux et pose une main contre sa poitrine. Une aura blanche entoure son corps et fait virevolter ses longs cheveux bleus. Puis l'imposant_ _ **Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus**_ _se manifeste majestueusement._

— _Le_ _ **Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus**_ _, murmure Gwen qui est émerveillée de le voir pour de vrai._

— _C'est à votre tour d'essayer, lui demande Mahado._

 _Gwen se concentre et pose sa main droite près de son « cœur ». Pendant ce temps, le prêtre Seto se promène dans les couloirs quand brusquement...BOOOM ! La secousse le fait trébucher sur son postérieur._

— _Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?! lance Seto visiblement agacé._

 _Il se relève puis court vers la Grande Salle. Il pousse l'immense porte et se retrouve avec un spectacle affligeant. Mana, Mahado et Kisara sont recouvert de suie de la tête aux pieds. Tandis que Gwen est à terre, couchée sur le dos contre le sol en pierre. La sueur ruisselant sur son visage, les yeux fermés, les bras écartés et la respiration sifflante. Sur le sol, une énorme tache noir y repose et laisse échapper un mince filet de fumée. Seto en conclue que c'est la source de tout ce raffut. Il s'avance vers eux à pas de loup._

— _Pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?! exige le prêtre._

— _Seto, dit Kisara qui aide Gwen à se relever._

 _Mahado sort un mouchoir en lin de sa poche et s'essuie le visage._

— _Seto, nous étions en train d'entraîner Gwendoline-san à faire appel à son Kâ, lui explique Mahado._

— _Mais cela ne s'est pas passé comme prévu, ajoute Mana un peu déçu. Ça nous a explosé à la figure !_

— _ç_ _a sert à rien, chuchote Gwen qui s'est remise, je n'y arrive pas !_

 _Peinée, Mana tourne la tête vers son maître comme pour dire : « Que faisons-nous ? »._

— _Nous allons faire une pause, déclare-t-il._

— _Je vais ramener Gwen dans sa chambre, propose Kisara qui la soutient avec l'aide de Mana._

 _Les trois femmes sortent de la Grande Salle. Seto se tourne vers Mahado qui est pensif._

— _C'est inhabituel pour un Kâ d'exploser à la figure, lui fait remarquer Seto._

— _Eh bien...son cas est assez difficile, lui explique le magicien. Son pouvoir est fortement lié à ses émotions qu'elle a dû mal à contrôler._

— _Je croyais qu'elle suivait une thérapie avec Isis._

— _Oui mais je sens qu'il y a autre chose derrière, conclue Mahado._

— Seto m'avait parlé de sa conversation avec Mahado-san, raconte Kisara à Gwen. Ils étaient inquiets pour toi.

— C'est vrai que quelque chose m'a dérangée, avoue Gwen un peu gênée. C'est pour ça que vous m'avez emmené au **Mausolée Blanc** ?

— Oui, acquiesce la **Demoiselle aux Yeux Bleus.** Seto a pensé que cela te changerais les idées.

Gwen sourit doucement puis ajoute :

— ça a bien marché. Après ça, j'étais prête à être ressuscitée.

 _Puis quatre mois passent. Gwen a su maîtriser entièrement ses pouvoirs et rend souvent visite à la famille des_ _ **Yeux Bleus**_ _accompagné des jumeaux de Kisara et Seto. Atem a négocié avec le dieu_ _ **Râ**_ _pour qu'il accorde une deuxième vie à Gwen. Elle se fait convoquer par_ _ **Râ**_ _dans une salle sombre et lui explique ses raisons ainsi que sa motivation. Le dieu accepte et Gwen retrouve l'âge de ses cinq ans, elle conserve aussi ses cartes et ses souvenirs donc sa mentalité d'adolescente. Et même si elle a vingt ans, elle se comporte toujours comme une adolescente de quinze ans. Tandis que l'âme de Kisara se repose dans la carte de la_ _ **Demoiselle aux Yeux Bleus**_ _. Atem s'accroupit à la nouvelle hauteur de Gwen puis sort une carte de sa poche._

— _Prend cette carte, elle te sera utile, lui conseille le pharaon._

 _Gwen l'accepte puis écarquille des yeux en admirant la carte._ _C'est une carte à bordure violette qui est caractéristique des monstres fusions. Le dessin représente une forme humanoïde vert, rouge et noir dont la main droite est remplacée par une tête de dragon rouge ainsi qu'une longue queue. Il est doté d'une grande aile blanche._

— _**HÉRO ÉLÉMENTAIRE ~ Flame Wingman ?**_ _déclare-t-elle de sa voix aiguë, très surprise. Mais c'est la carte de Jûdai !_

— _Exact, confirme Atem. Elle se trouvait près de la Porte Inter-dimensionnelle. J'imagine qu'il la fait tomber ou...pour nous laisser un message._

— _Jûdai, dit Gwen le regard dans le vague._

— _En tout cas, je te remercie de prendre soin de Yûgi, la remercie Atem en souriant doucement. Lui aussi saura prendre soin de toi dans ta condition actuelle._

 _Elle accepte en souriant._

— _Merci pour tout Pharaon, dit Gwen en s'inclinant._

— _Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Atem._

— _Merci Atem, se réjouit Gwen qui a un peu de mal avec les formalités royales._

 _Une énorme porte avec l'œil d'Oudjat gravé dessus brille. Elle s'ouvre lentement et une lumière aveuglante s'infiltre dans la pièce. Gwen et Kisara marchent vers la lumière et disparaissent. La porte se referme ensuite derrière elles._

Yûgi est choqué par les nouvelles. Il a fait un rêve la nuit dernière. **Kuriboh** est apparu dans ses rêves et lui a dit qu'il va rencontrer une fille dont les yeux sont de couleurs feu et bleu. Il va devoir l'héberger chez lui pour la protéger du futur danger. Il a aussi conservé quelques pouvoirs du Puzzle Millénaire après le Battle Cérémonie.

— Hm...je pense que je culpabilisais de n'pas avoir pu aider Jûdai, leur confie Gwen le regard mélancolique et une main posé près de son cœur qui bat à nouveau dans sa poitrine. Je crois que c'est pour ça que je n'arrivais pas à convoquer mon Kâ.

— Je vois, sourit Yûgi. Ça n'me dérange pas que tu viens vivre ici. Il y a assez de place pour une personne en plus. Qu'en penses-tu grand-père ?

— Il n'y aucun problème ! approuve Sugoroku en hochant la tête. Mais il faudra mettre ta mère au courant mon petit.

Yûgi monte à l'étage lui préparer une petite place dans sa chambre pour la nuit. Sugoroku discute avec Gwen qui est très contente de restez chez eux quelques temps. Yûgi revient avec son Deck stratégique qu'il a mélangé avec celui d'Atem.

— Alors Gwen, enfin je peux t'appeler Gwen ?

— Oui bien sûr !

—Tu veux jouer ? en lui montrant son Deck.

Elle accepte avec joie. Grand-père leur propose d'abord de montrer sa carte super rare à Gwen car elle va faire partie de la famille. Yûgi affirme que c'est une bonne idée. Sugoroku se lève de son siège puis va dans l'arrière-boutique. Puis il revient avec une petite boîte en bois. Sugoroku sort la carte du **Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus** et la montre à Gwen. Celle-ci tient la carte émerveillée.

— Elle est si jolie !

Mais elle remarque qu'il y a du ruban d'adhésif dessus.

— Pourquoi, il y a du ruban d'adhésif dessus ?

— Ah, eh bien...juste une "petite" altercation avec Kaiba-kun, répond Yugi un peu mal-à-l'aise. Kaiba-kun a une obsession pour le **Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus**.

Gwen fronce les sourcils et redonne la carte à Sugoroku.

— Mais ça doit être une brute alors ?!

— Enfaîte, Kaiba-kun a un caractère difficile mais il a vraiment un bon fond. C'est juste qu'il n'aime pas le montrer.

— Ok. Ah, moi aussi j'ai trois **Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus** dans mon Deck rose, en montrant ses cartes enveloppé dans des pochettes de cartes roses.

— QUOI ?! S'étouffent Yûgi et Sugoroku.

Gwen leur montre ses **Dragons Blanc aux Yeux Bleus**. Yûgi et son grand-père sont bluffés et bondissent de leurs sièges. Ils sont émerveillés quand ils aperçoivent les trois **Dragons Blanc aux Yeux Bleus** et des cartes qui n'ont jamais vu de leur vie.

— C'est incroyable ! Ce sont des véritables **Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus** ! jouit grand-père qui est très chanceux.

— Moi qui pensais qu'il y n'avait que quatre exemplaire dans le monde avec ceux de Kaiba-kun et celle de Grand-père !

— J'ai dis que je venais d'un autre monde. Là-bas, le **Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus** est devenu une carte assez courante mais toujours rare, leur explique Gwen. En plus, il représente l'essence de Kisara, ma protectrice mais son âme est symbolisé dans la carte de la **Demoiselle aux Yeux Bleus** , continue-t-elle en leur montrant la carte.

— C'est vraiment génial ! commente Yûgi.

— Si Kaiba-kun l'apprenait, il sera rouge de colère, rajoute Sugoroku.

Yûgi se met à rire doucement en imaginant la tête grincheuse de Kaiba.

— Si on les vendait, on se fera beaucoup d'argent ! se dit Sugoroku en tenant les trois **Dragons Blancs aux Yeux Bleus** avec les étoiles plein les yeux.

— Ah non ! Grand-père ne commence pas ! proteste Yûgi en lui reprenant les cartes. Ils appartiennent à Gwen !

— Pourquoi gâches-tu toujours mon plaisir ? s'exprime Sugoroku chagriné et se tripote les doigts avec une moue sur le visage.

Une goutte d'eau glisse sur l'arrière-tête de Gwen trouvant cette scène étrange. Elle se souvient que Sugoroku a fait le même coup avec les cartes des **Dieux Égyptiens** avant qu'Yûgi s'en aille en Égypte. Sugoroku remarque qu'un **Blue Eyes** a une cicatrice sur le torse dû à un mauvais pli de la carte.

— Tiens, ce **Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus** a une cicatrice sur le côté, se demande grand-père quand Yûgi repose les cartes sur la table.

— Ah, elle était déjà comme ça quand je l'ai eu. C'est la première carte que mon frère m'a donné. Elle est très précieuse pour moi. Enfaîte, toutes mes cartes me viennent de lui. Et c'est aussi celle qui m'a sauvée des Ombres.

— C'est vrai, c'est important de chérir ses cartes car elles te le rendront bien, lui conseille Yûgi.

— Tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! approuve Sugoroku en hochant la tête. Mon ami Arthur m'a donné son précieux **Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus**. Elle m'est également très chère, continue-t-il en posant sa carte contre son cœur.

— C'est vrai grand-père, il n'y a pas longtemps tu voulais vendre les **Dragons Blanc aux Yeux Bleus** de Gwen, lui rappelle Yugi en le regardant avec les yeux plissés.

Une goutte d'eau glisse sur le front de Sugoroku, qui a fermé les yeux et sourit d'un air coupable.

— Ah c'est vrai, Gwen dis-moi c'est quoi cette carte blanche ? se renseigne Yûgi en lui montrant la carte du **Dragon d'Argent aux Yeux d'Azur (2500/3000)**.

— C'est le **Dragon d'Argent aux Yeux d'Azur** qui est un monstre synchro. Il peut être appelé que par invocation synchro. Il se place dans l'Extra Deck. Cette technique d'invocation utilise le niveau des monstres. Il faut un monstre syntoniseur (en montrant la **Demoiselle aux Yeux Bleus** de niveau 1) présent face recto sur le terrain et un monstre non-syntoniseur ou plus de type normal (en posant le **Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus** de niveau 8 à côté de la **Demoiselle** ) dans mon cas.

Yûgi et Sugoroku écoutent attentivement les explications de Gwen, passionnés.

— Ensuite on les envoie au cimetière et ils deviennent des matériels synchro. Leur niveau doit correspondre au niveau du monstre synchro invoqué (en remplaçant les matériels par le **Dragon d'Argent aux Yeux d'Azur** de niveau 9).

— C'est extraordinaire ! J'ai beaucoup de chance de savoir que le **Duel Monster** a beaucoup évolué, s'exclame grand-père.

— Grand-père, ces cartes viennent du futur. Je me souviens avoir rencontré un garçon venant du futur et qui utilisait l'invocation synchro. Je crois qu'il s'appelait FUDO Yusei-kun, lui raconte Yûgi en frottant son menton avec ses doigts.

— Ah bon ? Quand ça ?

— Tu te souviens grand-père, quand on est allés à un tournoi organisé par Pegasus au Domino Plazza.

— Ah oui ! Et je me souviens que tu avais disparu et que j'étais mort d'inquiétude ! le gronde Sugoroku les poings sur les hanches.

— Désolé, s'excuse Yûgi en levant les mains comme-ci s'il se fait arrêter par la police. Mais un gars nommé Paradox a volé les cartes supers rares dans des époques différents et chambouler le temps. Alors Yusei-kun, Jûdai-kun et moi on a dû le combattre pour sauver nos époques respectives.

— Encore en train de sauver le monde, je me demande quand est-ce que tu auras enfin une vie normale, lui dit Sugoroku inquiet.

Gwen a de la peine parce que les forces du mal reviennent mais ce sera dix ans plus tard. Donc ils ont encore dix ans de paix avant de combattre à nouveau.

— Enfin bref, Gwen c'est l'heure de jouer !

— Oui ! Dommage que je n'peux pas utiliser le disque de duel, je risque de chambouler le temps avec la **Saga des Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus.**

— C'est pas grave, on peut au moins utiliser le tapis de jeu !

Yûgi et Gwen placent leur tapis de jeux l'un en face de l'autre. Leur Deck dans la zone correspondante et les cartes fusions et synchro dans l'Extra-Deck. Puis ils commencent à jouer. Le jeune homme utilise son Deck stratégique alors que Gwen opte pour **son Deck Blue Eyes.** Gwen commence par piocher une carte.

— Je pose un monstre face caché et je termine mon tour.

— A mon tour, reprend Yûgi. Je joue le **Spadassin Silencieux LV4** (1000/1000). Et j'attaque ton monstre face caché, annonce-t-il en glissant sa carte vers le monstre de Gwen.

Elle s'avère être une **Pierre Blanche Légendaire** (200 DEF/300 ATK).

— Je pose une carte face caché et c'est la fin de mon tour.

Gwen pioche une carte.

— J'active l'effet de ma **Pierre Blanche Légendaire** qui me permet d'ajouter un **Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus** , (3000/2500) de mon Deck à ma main quand il est au cimetière !

— Quoi ?!

— Ensuite je joue la **Demoiselle aux Yeux Bleus** (0 ATK/0 DEF) en mode attaque et je termine mon tour.

Yûgi est surpris qu'elle mette un monstre avec zéro point de DEF et d'ATK en mode d'attaque. Comme c'est un monstre à effet et un syntoniseur, il se méfie de l'invocation synchro.

— J'active la carte magique **Fissure** pour détruire ta demoiselle !

— C'est ce que j'attendais ! Le deuxième effet spécial de Maiden s'active ! riposte Gwen.

— Comment ?!

— Quand elle est ciblée par un effet de carte, je peux invoquer spécialement un **Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus** de mon Deck, de ma main ou de mon cimetière !

Yûgi est abasourdi par cet effet très puissant. Sugoroku est impressionné par cette carte. Gwen pose le **Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus** (3000/2500) sur le terrain depuis sa main et place la demoiselle au cimetière.

— Mais la **Demoiselle aux Yeux Bleus** est détruite ! dit-il en souriant sérieusement.

Yûgi est impressionné de son jeu et la complimente. Elle peut sûrement surpasser Kaiba un jour.

— J'active ma carte magique **Cyclone** qui va balayer ta carte face-caché ! annonce Gwen.

Le piège **Cercle du Pentagramme** d'Yûgi est envoyé au cimetière.

— J'attaque ton **Spassadin Silencieux LV4** avec **Blue Eyes**. _Rayon de lumière destructeur !_ en glissant la carte vers le monstre d'Yûgi.

Le guerrier se fait détruire. Plusieurs minutes passent puis Yûgi a le **Magicien des Ténèbres** (2500/2100) et la **Magicienne des Ténèbres** (2000/1700) sur le terrain avec mille cinq cents points de vie. Vu qu'un **Magicien Noir du Chaos** se trouve dans le cimetière d'Yûgi, la **Magicienne des Ténèbres** gagne 300 point d'attaque. Gwen a **l'Ultime Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus** (4500/3500) et trois cartes face cachés avec deux cents points de vie.

— Je joue **Attaque de magie noire** avec le **Magicien des Ténèbres** pour détruire toutes tes cartes pièges et magiques ! continue le Roi des Duels.

— Ah, c'est pas bon ça, se dit Gwen en enlevant ses trois cartes du terrain.

— Et ce n'est pas fini ! **Black Twin Burst** avec l'aide de mes deux magiciens pour fusionner leurs points d'attaque qui montent à 4800. **L'Ultime Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus** est détruit !

Yûgi gagne le duel.

— Oh non ! J'ai perdu ! gémie Gwen déçue.

— Félicitation les enfants ! C'était un magnifique duel.

Yûgi et Gwen se regardent puis sont pris d'un fou rire. Grand-père a le cœur réchauffé car cela fait bien longtemps qu'il n'a pas entendu son petit-fils rire comme cela. Après le dîner et un bon bain chaud, Yûgi et Gwen montent dans la chambre de ce dernier. Gwen s'installe sur le lit improvisé qu'Yûgi lui a préparé dans un coin de sa chambre, composé d'un futon et de deux coussins. Plus tard dans la nuit, la chambre d'Yûgi est plongée dans la pénombre. Celui-ci est assis sur son lit, les genoux remontés sous son menton. Ses membres ont commencés à lui faire mal ce qui indique le temps qu'il a passé dans la même position. Son regard est larmoyant en pensant à son ami perdu pour toujours. Dans sa main droite se tient la carte de **Kuriboh Ailé** qu'il a eu récemment dans un booster. D'après Gwen, Atem l'a envoyé pour qu'il puisse toujours se souvenir de Jûdai.

 _Yûgi sort de la boutique de son grand-père._

— _Grand-père, j'y vais ! le prévient le Roi des Duels._

 _Puis il se cogne contre le dos d'un individu vêtu de rouge._

— _Excusez-moi, dit Yûgi._

— _Non, c'est moi, s'excuse Jûdai._

 _Celui-ci se retourne et écarquille des yeux._

— _Mais vous êtes, Yûgi-san ! s'exclame Jûdai avec surprise._

— _DUEL ! déclarent les deux duellistes._

 _Sur le toit d'un immeuble dans le Domino Plazza... Jûdai et Yusei sont assis sur les genoux devant Yûgi qui a fait une mauvaise chute._

— _Je suis YÛKI Jûdai, se présente le_ _ **Rouge OSIRIS**_ _en se pointant du pouce. Nous venons du futur. Combattez avec nous, s'il-vous-plait, Yûgi-san ! lui demande Jûdai avec un regard sérieux._

— _Vous vous en allez ? demande Atem aux deux duellistes du futur._

— _Oui, dans nos époques respectives, acquiesce Jûdai une main sur la sangle de son sac. Il y a encore beaucoup de choses à faire._

 _Un par un, ils posent une main sur l'autre se promettant de se revoir un jour mais...Atem et Yûgi ont remarqué l'étrange regard de Jûdai, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il les revoit._

Une larme rebelle s'échappe de ses yeux car il comprend enfin pourquoi Jûdai a eu ce regard d'adieu.

— _Il savait, conclue Yûgi. Il s'avait qu'il allait mourir et il a comme même combattu avec nous pour sauver le monde._

Puis il entend Gwen s'agiter dans son lit. Yûgi s'essuie rapidement avec sa manche de pyjama puis descend de son lit. Il grimace car il est resté beaucoup trop longtemps dans la même position. Il s'approche du lit de Gwen et remarque qu'elle pleure. Gwen a un cauchemar terrible dans lequel elle revoit son accident dans son intégralité ainsi que les tentacules noir engloutir Jûdai. Elle regarde encore sa voiture percuter la pharmacie et son corps ensanglanté et la vie de son ami s'éteindre. Elle hurle de terreur et de douleur. La petite fille pleure dans les bras d'Yûgi qui la réconforte en lui frottant le dos.

— C'est bon Gwen, c'est fini.

— Le camion m'a renversée et je suis morte ! crie Gwen en tremblant, terriblement angoissée. Jûdai...Jûdai s'est transformé en rose noir pleine de sang !

— Tout va bien maintenant. Tu es vivante et rien ne va t'arriver tant que je serais là, tente Yûgi en essayant de garder une voix rassurante. On sauvera aussi Jûdai-kun.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Gwen finit par s'endormir et Yûgi la repose dans son lit puis remet sa couverture. Ensuite il pose sa carte **Kuriboh Ailé** à côté d'elle. L'esprit de **Kuriboh Ailé** vient la calmer et s'endort avec elle. Yûgi regarde le ciel étoilé par la fenêtre et pense à Atem.

— _Mon Autre Moi, je crois que je comprends pourquoi tu me l'as amené. J'ai maintenant quelqu'un que je dois protéger et chérir comme tu l'as fait avec moi. Tu as toujours su que je voulais avoir des frères et sœurs et que je te considérais comme mon frère._

Yûgi ferme les yeux et sourit.

— _Je te remercie pour tout, Mon Autre Moi, non...Atem. Je vais sauver Jûdai-kun avec Gwen._

Quelque part dans l'au-delà, dans une chambre spacieuse et luxueuse, un jeune pharaon est assis sur son lit royal et a entendu les pensées du jeune garçon. Il observe la scène grâce à un miroir magique. Il sourit en voyant Yûgi réconforter Gwen.

— Mais de rien Aibou. Prends bien soin d'elle, de notre petite sœur.Je sais que vous pouvez le sauver.

Le lendemain, Yûgi est resté chez lui comme c'est le week-end et il n'a pas cours. Anzu, Honda et Jounouchi rendent visite à leur ami. Quand ils entrent dans la boutique, ils sont accueillis par Sugoroku qui leur indique qu'Yûgi est dans le salon en train de jouer aux jeux vidéo. Les trois amis marchent dans le couloir et sont surpris de l'entendre rire.

— Yûgi ?! C'est toi ? commence Jonouchi pour faire savoir qu'ils sont là.

Yûgi les entend depuis le salon et vient les accueillir avec un grand sourire.

— Les amis ! Je suis content de vous voir.

Les trois amis sont abasourdis mais sont heureux de revoir l'ancien Yûgi. Le jeune homme les conduit dans le salon et leur présente Gwen qui joue un jeu vidéo de combat avec lui. Ils s'installent sur le tapis devant la télévision. Puis Yûgi leur raconte toute l'histoire avec Atem. Ils ont été surpris mais content d'avoir des nouvelles de lui.

— Alors Gwen, que dirais-tu de jouer avec ton tonton Jounouchi et tonton Honda ? propose le blondinet en mettant lourdement un bras autour des épaules d'Honda.

— Hé ! Jounouchi ! se défend Honda, mécontent qu'il l'étouffe un peu avec son bras.

— Oui je veux bien ! répond Gwen très contente.

Gwen joue aux jeux vidéo avec Jounouchi et Honda. Ses trois là s'amusent comme des fous tandis qu'Yûgi et Anzu discutent en les regardant jouer. Après la visite de ses amis, Yûgi et Sugoroku discutent avec la mère d'Yûgi qui revient d'un voyage d'affaire d'une semaine. Après beaucoup de réflexion, elle accepte Gwen dans la famille. La famille MUTÔ annonce à Gwen qu'elle va faire partie officiellement de la famille.

— Alors j'aurais une vraie famille ? Je pourrais rester ici ?

— Oui bien sûr, nous serions très heureux de t'accueillir dans notre famille Gwen-chan, confirme Lili la mère d'Yûgi avec un doux sourire.

Gwen est émue. Elle les remercie en pleurant de joie.


	4. Douce Obscurité

**Chapitre trois : Douce obscurité**

Quelques jours plus tard après l'apparition de Gwen et Kisara, Yûgi retrouve le sourire et redevient peu à peu lui-même. Gwen commence à s'habituer à sa nouvelle condition et se rapproche beaucoup de sa protectrice. La femme aux yeux bleus lui raconte beaucoup d'aventure qu'elle a vécue dans l'autre-monde avec Seto ainsi que sa première rencontre avec Mana. Les deux s'aiment beaucoup. Elles agissent maintenant comme des partenaires qui s'entraident mutuellement dans n'importe quelle situation. Mutô Sugoroku est très heureux d'avoir une petite fille et la gâte beaucoup avec des jeux et de l'amour. Celle-ci est très contente d'avoir un grand-père car elle n'en a jamais eu un dans sa vie passée. Il aime beaucoup l'appeler Gwen-chan que celle-ci répond par Grand-père. Il lui apprend à lire et écrire son prénom en japonais pour qu'elle ne rencontre aucuns soucis quand elle ira à l'école.

Lili la mère d'Yûgi est une femme de taille moyenne. Son visage est ovale au teint pâle comme son fils. Ses yeux sont étincelants d'une belle couleur bleu ciel et ses cheveux courts sont de couleur rousse. Son nez est retroussé avec une bouche mince. Son corps est svelte avec des bras fins et des jambes élancés. Elle est habillée d'une robe blanche qui descend jusqu'aux genoux avec un boléro rose par dessus et des chaussures blanches à talons. Lili est aux anges d'avoir un autre enfant bien qu'elle a été déconcertée par son histoire et ses étranges pouvoirs. Elle n'a pas eu le cœur de laisser la petite dans la rue même si elle dit revenir de la mort. Elle a fait les magasins avec Gwen pour lui acheter des vêtements adaptés pour son âge actuelle mais aussi confortable à porter. La petite fille **Blue Eyes** opte pour des pantalons qu'elle préfère naturellement mais aussi des jupes et quelques robes accompagnés de t-shirt à manche longue et courte.

Lili est également au courant des aventures de son fils et de ses amis avec Atem pour sauver le monde des forces du mal. Au début, elle a été sceptique et a eu très peur qu'Yûgi mette souvent sa vie en danger. Celui-ci l'a rassuré qu'Atem a toujours protéger ses amis et lui, que maintenant tout va bien. Cependant il a évité de parler du retour des forces du mal dans dix ans pour ne pas l'inquiéter à nouveau. Après tout ils ont encore beaucoup de temps et qu'ils doivent en profiter à fond. La mère du garçon aux cheveux tricolores a regrettée qu'Atem n'ait pas pu avoir une autre chance de vivre car il est mort si jeune. Sinon elle l'aurait volontiers accueillie dans la famille. Yûgi a été content de l'apprendre mais Atem est heureux là où il est. Yûgi est le plus heureux des trois car il a toujours voulu avoir des frères et des sœurs. Maintenant son deuxième vœu est exaucé grâce à son Autre Lui.

Il lui est reconnaissant car il sait maintenant qu'il n'est plus seul et son cœur se complète à nouveau. Son yami continue toujours d'être avec lui même s'il ne le voie plus. Gwen l'aime beaucoup et ne cesse de l'appeler Yûgi-nii-chan. Les deux deviennent très proches en seulement quelques jours. Après les cours, Anzu, Jounouchi et Honda viennent souvent chez Yûgi et jouent tous ensemble avec Gwen car elle s'ennuie dans la journée. Lili et Yûgi ont aussi aménagé une chambre pour elle dans une ancienne salle inutilisée avec l'aide de ses amis. Sugoroku s'est contenté de choisir les meubles et la déco avec sa petite-fille car il a été interdit de travailler à cause de son dos. L'enfant a choisie de poser des dessins du **Magicien des Ténèbres** , de la **Magicienne des Ténèbres** et du **Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus** sur les murs avec un fond rouge. La chambre est moyenne et simple. Elle ressemble beaucoup à la chambre d'Yûgi vu qu'elle se trouve juste à côté. La grande fenêtre est penchée avec le plafond blanc qui suit la forme du toit de la maison. Le lit simple a été placé près de la fenêtre. L'armoire et le petit bureau à la droite. Il y a aussi une petite étagère fixé au dessus du bureau pour poser des affaires mais c'est un peu difficile à atteindre à cause de sa petite taille.

Ce matin, la petite famille est à table pour le petit déjeuner. Grand-père Sugoroku est dans son habituelle salopette bleu-vert foncé et son bandana noir sur la tête. Lili porte une robe bleu foncé à manche longue et Yûgi dans son habituel uniforme scolaire. Quant à Gwen, elle s'est habillée d'un t-shirt rouge et d'un pantalon léger de couleur noir. Ses cheveux châtains extrêmement longs pour son âge sont retenus par un ruban jaune. Les MUTÔ discutent de la scolarité de Gwen. Elle est réticente d'aller encore à l'école maternelle avec des enfants mais techniquement elle est une enfant de cinq ans. Si elle veut continuer à vivre à Domino City, elle va devoir apprendre à vivre comme une vraie japonaise. Heureusement qu'elle a appris à parler le japonais mais malheureusement elle a du mal avec l'écriture et la lecture. Gwen fait tournoyer ses baguettes dans son bol de riz qui est posé sur devant elle. Elle exprime son profond ennui à cause de la conversation en poussant un petit soupir. Lili assise en face de son fils, prend sa tasse de café posé devant elle. Elle le positionne devant sa bouche et en boit délicatement le contenu. Enfin Lili repose la tasse sur la table.

— Il faut aussi qu'on se procure des papiers d'identités pour Gwen-chan, commence Lili, vu qu'elle n'est pas née ici.

Yûgi avale sa part d'omelette au riz puis regarde sa mère.

— Ne t'inquiète pas maman, lui rassure Yûgi, je vais en parler avec Kaiba-kun après les cours. Il sait comment gérer ce genre de situation.

Sugoroku placé entre Lili et Yûgi, les regarde tour à tour. Ses sourcils légèrement froncés et la façon dont il frotte son menton, expriment son léger désaccord de demander de l'aide à Kaiba.

— Hum...Je n'sais pas moi, contredit grand-père pas très convaincue. Kaiba-kun ne croit pas ou plutôt qu'il refuse d'admettre que tous ces choses occultes qui lui sont arrivé sont réelles. En plus, il va être très contrarié s'il apprend que Gwen-chan est entrée "magiquement" dans nos vies.

— Grand-père, on n'a pas vraiment le choix. Si on demande à quelqu'un d'autre, on va nous prendre pour des fous. Et je fais entièrement confiance à Kaiba-kun.

Lili hoche la tête en approbation et s'écrit :

— Allez Papa ! Nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'options.

— Même si Kaiba-kun est difficile à convaincre, ajoute Yûgi, je suis sûr qu'il voudra un duel en échange.

— Bon...très bien, dit-il en acceptant lentement. Fais ce que tu as à faire mon garçon.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jonouchi, Anzu et Honda arrivent au Kame Game Shop à pied pour venir chercher Yûgi. Anzu frappe à la porte.

— Yugi, nous sommes là ! appelle Anzu.

Celui-ci finit rapidement son petit déjeuner et se lève. Il salut son grand-père et sa mère puis prend son cartable et va ouvrir à ses amis. Gwen pose ses baguettes à côté de son bol et descend de sa chaise. Elle accompagne son frère pour saluer ses amis.

— Salut les amis ! les accueille Yûgi content de les voir.

— Salue ! les salue Gwen.

— Salut Yûgi, Gwen ! disent-ils avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Jounouchi se baisse devant Gwen pour se mettre à sa hauteur et pose son cartable à côté. Il lui ébouriffe les cheveux en souriant.

— Alors Gwen, toujours aussi timide à ce que je vois, la taquine Jounouchi. Je t'ai dit de te détendre parfois, je te jure tu ressemble de plus en plus à Yûgi !

— Hé ! proteste celui-ci.

— C'est toi qui dis ça Jounouchi-kun ? le taquine-t-elle gentiment et sourit malicieusement. T'es même pas capable de parler correctement avec Mai-san quand elle est là !

— QUOI ?! s'exclame Jounouchi en se levant maladroitement. Des gouttes de sueur perlent sur son front.

Tout le monde rit de cette remarque sauf Jounouchi qui bafouille le contraire en rougissant. Mai est revenu récemment à Domino City pour revoir Jounouchi et les autres. Bien qu'elle se sente encore coupable de tout le mal qu'elle leur a fait, ils l'ont pardonné car elle a été manipulée par le pouvoir de l'Oricalos. Puis Yûgi regarde ses amis et leur sourit.

— A oui, leur annonce-t-il joyeusement. On a décidé d'adopter Gwen et elle sera ma petite sœur.

— HEIN ?! s'exclame le trio qui n'en croit pas leurs oreilles.

— Whoua ! Sérieusement Yûgi ? demande Honda avec les yeux exorbités.

Celui-ci hoche la tête, tout souriant. Jounouchi lève ses bras et attrape Yûgi par les épaules tout ému.

— Yûgi, grand-frère ?! C'est la meilleure nouvelle de l'année. Mon petit Yûgi, va falloir que t'apprennes à être un grand-frère parfait et prendre soin d'elle ! Et je vais te l'apprendre !

— Merci, Jounouchi-kun, lui répondit-il amusé par les pitreries de son ami.

— Jounouchi, tu veux bien m'apprendre à prendre soin de Shizuka-chan aussi ?! demande Honda avec sa tête de lover.

— Hon...da ! murmure Jounouchi de rage en se tournant vers lui qui se poste à l'arrière. Laisse Shizuka tranquille, rajoute-t-il en le prenant par le col et une goutte d'eau vient se loger sur la tête d'Honda.

— ça suffit vous deux ! les sépare Anzu qui est exaspérée. Yûgi, je suis vraiment heureuse qu'Atem ait envoyé Gwen ici car tu as retrouvé le sourire.

— Oui, je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas cessé de veiller sur moi, répond-t-il avec reconnaissance envers son Autre Lui.

Anzu baisse les yeux sur son poignet gauche sur lequel est accrochée sa montre. Elle indique 7h55.

— Bon les gars, les prévient-t-elle en lui montrant son poignet gauche. Il est peut être temps d'aller en cours car sinon je n'ose pas imaginer la colère de Chonno-sensei !

— Ok, ba de toute façon, cette veille mégère est tout le temps odieuse avec les autres même pour UNE minute de retard, commente Jounouchi en prenant son sac et le place sur son dos avec son bras tiré en arrière.

— A plus tard Gwen, lui dit Yûgi en jetant un dernier regard derrière lui. Je viendrais te chercher plus tard !

— Ok, passez une bonne journée ! répondit celle-ci en agitant ses bras en l'air.

A Domino High School, Yûgi et ses amis sont arrivés dans le bâtiment en courant. Ils traversent les couloirs qui sont désert. Les cours ont déjà commencés. Arrivé à une intersection, ils se postent tous devant la salle de classe fermé. Yûgi fait basculer la porte coulissante et s'y engouffre avec ses amis. Ils sont arrivés avec dix minutes de retard et sont accueillis par une Chonno-sensei très en colère. Elle pose ses poings sur ses hanches et les regarde avec mépris.

— MUTÔ, MASAKI, JOUNOUCHI, HONDA ! réprimande fortement leur professeur de littérature, Chonno-sensei. C'est à cette heure-ci que vous arrivez ?!

C'est une femme de grande taille avec le corps mince et généreux en courbes. Ses cheveux mi-longs de couleur rousse sont ondulés jusqu'aux épaules. Ses yeux ont une forme d'amande de couleur bleu. Mais son visage triangulaire est beaucoup trop maquillé. Elle est habillée d'un chemisier vert et une jupe verte avec des talons noirs. Chonno-sensei est une prof sévère qui n'hésite pas à expulser les élèves s'ils ne respectent pas les règles de l'école qu'elle juge trop légères.

—Excusez-nous sensei, commence par lui expliquer Anzu. Nous avons eu des embouteillages en chemin.

— Je me fiche de vos explications ! aboie Chonno-sensei en coupant l'air avec son bras droit. Vous étudiez dans cette école et vous osez arriver en retard ? Vous méritez d'être expulser de la salle !

Les quatre adolescents sont scandalisés alors que certains arrivent plus en retard qu'eux et ils ont le droit de rester. De plus, c'est leur première fois depuis le début de l'année. Heureusement pour eux, Chonno-sensei change vite d'attitude envers Yûgi et ses amis car son visage se fissure. Elle se couvre le visage avec ses mains pour ne pas qu'on remarque sa laideur. C'est à cause d'une punition infligé par Yami Yûgi car elle a causé du tord à Anzu et les autres dans le passé. Même après que Yami soit parti, le sort est toujours actif. Chonno-sensei autorise à contrecœur que les quatre amis puissent rester. Ils s'installent rapidement à leur place. Yûgi s'assit au quatrième rang près de la fenêtre. Jounouchi à sa droite, Anzu à l'avant de Jounouchi et Honda qui est derrière Yûgi.

A la Kame Game Shop, Lili discute avec Gwen en faisant la vaisselle tandis que Grand-père balaye la cours avant d'ouvrir la boutique. Gwen est toujours assise à sa place devant l'évier avec un air pensive. Lili remarque que la petite n'est pas très à l'aise avec elle. Elle pose sa vaisselle dans l'évier et essuie ses mains avec une serviette. Enfin elle pousse la chaise et installe à la gauche de Gwen.

— Qu'il y a t-il Gwen-chan ? J'ai remarquée que tu es mal-à-l'aise avec moi. Je sais que tu as du mal à me voir comme ta mère mais tu peux me le dire. Je ne me fâcherais pas.

— C'est juste que...commence-t-elle avec beaucoup de difficulté et refuse de regarder Lili dans les yeux. Je t'aime beaucoup mais...ma famille biologique me manque beaucoup aussi, avoue la petite assise à sa chaise.

La femme rousse comprend.

— Oh, alors ne te force pas à m'appeler "maman", si tu ne le souhaite pas. Je sais que cela doit être très difficile de se séparer brutalement de sa famille mais tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. Je t'aime comme ma propre fille même si tu es une petite fille « hors du commun » !

Gwen rit et Lili lui fait un doux sourire. Elle pose délicatement une main sur sa joue.

— Prend le temps de t'habituer à vivre ici. Ne presse pas les choses et tu pourras me voir comme ta mère quand tu te sentiras prête.

Gwen lui sourit timidement avec reconnaissance pour sa grande patience. Lili est vraiment une femme gentille et attentionnée.

Yûgi installé à son bureau, regarde pensivement le tableau pendant que son prof parle. Son coude gauche est appuyé sur sa table et sa tête se repose sur sa main. Puis il retient un bâillement en couvrant le devant de sa bouche avec sa main droite. Yûgi s'ennuie mortellement par le cours et fait de son mieux pour ne pas s'endormir. Soudain, il ressent quelque chose d'étrange flottant dans l'air. Un doux parfum qui lui fait penser à la nuit fraîche. Son ennui vite envolé, il se redresse droitement sur sa chaise. Puis il jette un coup d'œil à la fenêtre mais ne voit personne dans la cour. Yûgi l'identifie comme une présence obscure et fronce les sourcils, soupçonneux. Mais il remarque qu'elle n'est pas néfaste au contraire, elle est extrêmement douce.

— _C'est bizarre, cette obscurité ressemble beaucoup à celui de Mon Autre Moi mais ce n'est pas lui. Non, c'est quelqu'un d'autre de très puissant mais j'ai l'impression de le connaître. Non, est ce que ça pourrait être ?_

Yugi se lève alors brusquement de sa chaise, se met face à la fenêtre et ferme les yeux pour mieux se concentrer sur cette source d'énergie. La classe surpris par son geste brusque est interloquée par son comportement étrange. Jonouchi, Anzu et Honda le regardent surpris et se demandent ce qu'il lui prend.

— MUTÔ YÛGI ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend de perturber le cours, le gronde Chonno-sensei.

— Pardon sensei mais c'est que je voulais allez au toilettes, lui répond maladroitement Yûgi, arraché de sa concentration.

— C'est tout ce que vous avez trouvé comme excuse ? réplique-t-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. DEHORS, immédiatement ! lui ordonne-t-elle en pointant du doigt la porte de la classe.

Jounouchi se lève et frappe légèrement sa table avec ses mains et se contrôle pour éviter de lever la voix sur son professeur, aussi méchante soit-t-elle.

— Sensei ! Vous n'avez pas le droit d'expulser Yûgi pour une raison aussi stupide, proteste Jounouchi contre cette injustice.

— Eh bien, Jounouchi, dont ce cas vous l'accompagnerez dehors !

Yûgi baisse la tête et se gratte l'arrière du crâne, profondément gêné. Il a sûrement rêvé. Après la fin des cours de l'après-midi, nos quatre amis sont les derniers dans la salle. Jonouchi finit de boucler son cartable et s'approche d'Yûgi.

— Hé Yûgi, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ce matin ?

Anzu et Honda s'approchent vers eux pour écouter le jeune aux cheveux tricolores, également intrigués. Yûgi détourne son attention de ses affaires et regarde ses amis.

— Désolé Jounouchi-kun, il n'y a rien du tout, les rassure-t-il. C'est que j'ai cru voir quelqu'un que je connaissais mais ce n'est pas lui. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Jounouchi est peu convaincu. Un de ses sourcils est levé en l'air tandis que l'autre est froncé, ce qui montre sa confusion. Pour détendre l'atmosphère pesante, Anzu prend la parole :

— Bon, c'est l'heure d'aller chercher Gwen-chan à la maison pour se rendre ensuite à Kaiba Corporation.

Les quatre amis se mettent d'accord et quitte l'école. En parcourant les rues, ils se rendent au bureau du PDG aux yeux bleus en prenant Gwen au passage. Kaiba Corp. est une immense entreprise sur le développement des jeux qui a créé des disques de duel et la solide vision. Dans le hall, ils rencontrent Mokuba, le petit frère de Kaiba qui discute avec un garde du corps. Il a beaucoup grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'ils l'on vu. Il porte maintenant un smoking blanc avec une chemise rose en dessous et une cravate bleu. Mokuba s'est également coupé les cheveux noirs jusqu'au cou et ressemble moins à une fille maintenant. Il est très similaire à Kaiba avec ses yeux bleus mais il est très différent de lui question personnalité. Mokuba est plus doux que son frère et considère Yûgi et les autres comme ses amis. Celui-ci les aperçoit et va les saluer.

— Yûgi, Anzu, Jounouchi, Honda, quel plaisir de vous voir.

— Mokuba-kun, on est content de te voir, le salut Yûgi poliment. On doit parler avec Kaiba-kun de quelque chose, est-ce que tu veux bien nous accompagner jusqu'à son bureau ?

— Oui bien sûr, mais de quoi voulez-vous lui parlez ? lui demande le vice-président avec étonnement.

— Mokuba-kun voici Gwen-chan, la petite-sœur d'Yûgi, lui présente Anzu.

Celle-ci agite timidement la main, tenant de l'autre, la main de son frère.

— Hein ?! Sa petite sœur ? s'exclame Mokuba, les yeux écarquillés.

— Enfin c'est ma sœur adoptive mais on a besoin de papier d'identité pour elle, lui explique Yûgi.

— Ah, mais vous auriez pu allez à la mairie pour ça, les renseigne le jeune garçon en se grattant l'arrière du crâne avec ses doigts.

— Enfaîte, c'est un peu compliqué. Je préfère tout raconter quand nous serons dans le bureau de Kaiba-kun.

Mokuba plisse les yeux soupçonneux mais décide de les accompagner comme même.

— Très bien, suivez-moi.

Ils prennent un ascenseur jusqu'au dernier étage de la société. Pour Gwen c'est la première qu'elle voit les couloirs de la Kaiba Corp. Puis ils arrivent dans un long couloir dans les murs sont blanc et le sol carrelé. Mokuba s'arrête ensuite devant une porte en bois où se trouve une plaque noir de métal sur lequel est gravé le nom de KAIBA Seto : PDG. Mokuba frappe trois fois sur la porte puis l'ouvre après avoir eu l'accord de son frère. Il entre suivi d'Yûgi, Jounouchi, Anzu, Honda et Gwen. Kaiba est assis à son bureau dans un fauteuil en cuir très confortable. Il est en train d'étudier des documents avant de les signer.

Kaiba est un homme de grande taille aux cheveux court de couleur bruns. Sa coupe de cheveux est en bol mais pointue sur les bords. Son visage est creux, le menton pointu avec le teint pâle et des yeux bleus très étroit. Sa tenue habituelle est composé d'un long manteau blanc sans manches avec Kaiba Corp. imprimé dessus son col, des épaulettes et un collier clouté surélever avec des manches noirs de sa chemise sortant de dessous. Il a aussi des ceintures supplémentaires en paires attachées autour de ses bras. Son bureau est immense, les murs blancs rempli de cadres avec des diplômes et des trophées remplissent les étagères des murs. Le sol est en bois polie, il y a des grands meubles derrière lui pour ranger ses documents. A sa droite, il y a un mur qui est remplacé par des vitres avec des rideaux de couleur bleu. Au fond de la pièce à gauche de la porte d'où ils viennent, il y a deux grandes armoires de couleur noir. Puis Kaiba les remarque et Mokuba vient se placer près de lui.

— Ah, c'est vous, râle Kaiba qui les regarde froidement. Dépêchez-vous de dire ce que vous voulez parce que je suis très occupé !

— Hé ! C'est comme ça que tu accueilles les personnes qui se donnent la peine de venir te voir ? lui rétorque Jounouchi irrité.

Le PDG ignore sa réponse toujours concentré sur ses papiers. Quelques instants plus tard, il pose les yeux sur lui.

— Je crois avoir entendu un chien me parler. Ah mais j'y pense, les chiens ne parlent pas, dit-il en regardant Jounouchi avec un regard méprisant.

Jounouchi s'énerve et commence à se diriger vers lui mais Yûgi le retient par le bras. Kaiba est retourné à ses documents en signant quelques uns avec son stylo. Yûgi lâche son ami après être sûr qu'il ne va rien faire d'imprudent. Il s'avance ensuite vers Kaiba.

— Kaiba-kun.

Celui-ci lève de nouveau les yeux de ses documents pour lui accorder son attention.

— Kaiba-kun, voici ma petite sœur, Gwendoline, en lui présentant celle-ci qui se tient à sa gauche. On aurait besoin que tu nous fasses des papiers d'identités pour elle, s'il te plait.

Kaiba la regarde froidement et Gwen est intimidée par lui, même si elle l'a déjà vu plusieurs fois. Ce n'est pas la même chose de le voir dans une télé que face-à-face.

— Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas à la mairie au lieu de faire perdre mon temps ?

Yûgi anticipant sa réaction lui raconte l'histoire de la petite fille ainsi que sa rencontre avec Atem. Piqué au vif, Kaiba se lève brusquement de son fauteuil et tape brutalement son poing droit sur son bureau qui fait sursauter tout le monde. Gwen prend peur et se cache derrière Yûgi.

— YÛGI ! Toi et Atem vous me fatiguez avec vos histoires de magies occultes, lui reproche durement Kaiba. Maintenant j'apprends que le Roi des Duels a maintenant une petite sœur qui est apparaît dans sa vie comme par magie ?! Je refuse catégoriquement ! Maintenant sortez de mon bureau ! hurle Kaiba en pointant du doigt la porte de sortie.

Mokuba est abasourdi et comprend pourquoi Yugi refuse d'aller à la mairie. Ils ne peuvent pas expliquer cela sans être pris pour des fous.

— Kaiba ! T'a aucune compassion ou quoi ?! s'énerve Jounouchi en serrant ses poings. Qu'est ce que tu vas faire si c'était Mokuba qui a besoin de papier mais qu'on lui refuse ça, HEIN ! rétorque-t-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de celui-ci et pointant Kaiba de l'autre.

— Comment oses-tu impliquer mon frère dans ton discours pathétique de chien dégueu ?! réplique froidement Kaiba.

Jounouchi serre davantage ses poings et des veines apparaissent sur ses tempes. Se sentant très insulté, il commence à s'avancer vers lui prêt à le frapper. Anzu et Honda le retiennent chacun un bras tandis que Jounouchi gesticule et leur marmonne de le lâcher.

— Jounouchi arrête ça ! Tous les deux vous faites peur à Gwen, les sermonnes Anzu avec les sourcils froncé.

Jounouchi se calme immédiatement. Puis Anzu et Honda le libère.

— Désolé Gwen, s'excuse le blond avec un regard navré.

— Kaiba on te le demande s'il-te-plait, accepte de lui faire des papiers d'identité, le supplie Honda avec un visage sérieux.

— S'il-te-plait Kaiba-kun, tu es le seul qui peut le faire, lui demande également Anzu.

— Je te le demande aussi Kaiba-kun, insiste Yûgi en s'inclinant.

Mokuba est compatissant puis regarde son frère.

— S'il te plait grand-frère, si tu ne veux pas le faire pour eux, fais-le au moins pour moi, le demande-t-il avec des yeux de chien battu.

Kaiba sachant qu'il ne peut refuser la demande de son frère...surtout avec ses yeux là, pousse un profond soupir de frustration et d'agacement.

— Très bien, leur dit Kaiba agacé en acceptant à contrecœur, mais c'est "uniquement" parce que Mokuba me le demande. Mais il y a une condition...que Yûgi me bat en duel !

— D'accord Kaiba-kun, je te remercie.

Ils sortent tous du bureau pour prendre la voiture et se diriger vers le Kaiba Dôme qui se trouve au Kaibaland. Arrivés au Kaiba Dôme, ils descendent tous de la voiture. A l'intérieur Kaiba et Yûgi se placent sur l'arène équipée tous les deux de leurs disques de duel. Mokuba entre dans la cabine de contrôle pour superviser le duel. La salle de contrôle se déplace et se positionne au dessus de l'écran plat géant. Il appuie sur différents boutons et affiche les points de vie de Kaiba et Yûgi qui sont de 4000 LP. Anzu, Honda, Jounouchi et Gwen prennent place sur le balcon qui fait face à l'arène avec les gradins. Kisara apparaît aux côtés de Gwen pour assister au duel.

— Allez Yûgi ! encourage Jounouchi avec le poing en l'air, montre lui qui est le Roi !

— Allez Yûgi ! répète Honda.

— Nous sommes avec toi Yûgi !

— Yûgi-niichan.

— Bonne chance grand-frère, encourage Mokuba.

Les deux se tiennent prêt avec leur cartes en mains et déclarent : "DUEL". Kaiba commence par piocher une carte de son Deck qui s'avère être **Pot de Cupidité**. Il regarde sa main et voit qu'il a un **Vorse Raider** , deux **Dragons Blanc aux Yeux Bleus** , **un Luster Dragon** et **Contrôleur d'Ennemi**. Il décide de commencer léger.

— Je joue **Vorse Raider** (1900/1200) en mode d'attaque et je termine mon tour.

— A mon tour, DRAW ! annonce Yûgi qui tire **le Lien des Camarades.**

Dans sa main se trouve : **Gadget Vert, Sorcière de la Forêt Noire, la Forteresse Mobile de Stronghold, le Bouclier d'Âme** etla carte du **Trésor des Cieux.**

— Je commence en invoquant **Gadget Vert** (1400/600) en mode défense. Avec l'effet du **Gadget Vert** , je peux ajouter **Gadget Rouge** de mon Deck à ma main.

Il retire son Deck de son compartiment puis prend la carte du **Gadget Rouge**. Il remet ensuite son Deck à sa place.

— Ensuite, j'active la carte magique, le **Lien des Camarades** , en montrant sa carte magique à Kaiba avant de le placer dans son disque de duel dans la zone de magies et de pièges. En payant 1000 LP, je peux invoquer spécialement deux monstres avec le même attribut, le même niveau et le même type que **Gadget vert**. Je choisis **Gadget Rouge** (1500/1200) et **Gadget Jaune** (1200/1200) !

Yûgi place un monstre engrenage rouge et un autre de couleur jaune sur son disque de duel en mode défense. Les deux monstres apparaissent aux côtés de leur camarade.

— Puis je pose deux cartes face-caché et je termine mon tour.

— Tu ferais bien de jouer mieux que ça la prochaine fois, Yûgi ! marmonne Kaiba avec sarcasme. A moi, je pioche ! continue-t-il en piochant une carte. J'active la carte magique, **Pot de Cupidité** pour tirer deux autres cartes, continue-t-il.

Il tire **le Seigneur des Dragons** et **Flûte Invocatrice du Dragon**. Il sourit avec une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux.

— J'invoque le **Seigneur des Dragons** (1200/1100) en mode attaque. Il pose le monstre sur une zone de monstre.

— _Oh, c'est pas bon ça,_ pense Yûgi en sachant ce qui arrive.

Il commence à transpirer et son cœur s'accélère ce qui montre sa nervosité. Mais en même temps, il s'amuse car il sourit et tremble d'excitation.

— Et je l'équipe avec la **Flûte Invocatrice de Dragons** pour invoquer spécialement deux dragons depuis ma main ! Venez à moi ma fierté et mon âme, mes **DRAGON BLANC AUX YEUX BLEUS !**

Kaiba place ses deux **Dragons Blanc aux Yeux Bleus** (3000/2500) sur son disque de duel. Les deux dragons apparaissent majestueusement et rugissent. Kisara est impressionnée et ressent une part de son âme dans ses deux dragons.

— **Vorse Raider** attaque le **Gadget Vert** ! ordonne Kaiba en pointant le monstre de son bras avec force.

— J'active la carte piège, la **Forteresse Mobile de Stronghold** ! dit Yûgi en appuyant sur un bouton à l'extrémité de la zone piège et magies puis il lève son bras pendant que sa carte se révèle. J'invoque spécialement **Stronghold** en mode défense. Il est alors traité comme un monstre à effet (Machine - Type / Terre / Niveau 4 / ATK 0 / DEF 2000).

Kaiba perd alors 100 LP. Il regarde son adversaire impassible, puis il fouette de nouveau l'air avec son bras.

— Mais il me reste l'attaque de mes **Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus** ! _Rayon de Lumière Destructeur !_

— Non car je révèle ma deuxième carte : **le Bouclier d'Âme** qui permet en payant la moitié de mes points de vie, d'ignorer la destruction d'un monstre par la bataille et mettre fin à ta Battle Phase.

Les points de vie d'Yûgi sont réduits à 1500 LP. Puis un bouclier protège la forteresse du rayon destructeur et met fin au combat. Kaiba reste impassible et pose une carte face caché. Yûgi est soulagé et essuie la sueur qui a perlé sur son front avec la manche de sa veste. Mais tout ne fait que commencer.

— A mon tour, DRAW ! déclare Yûgi qui pioche. Assemblez-vous avec la forteresse mes gadgets !

Les trois gadgets s'assemblent avec la forteresse, chacun s'enfoncent dans les compartiments qui leur correspondent. Puis les engrenages de la forteresse se mettent à tourner et chauffer. Puis le monstre mécanique imposant de couleur blanc se tient debout avec de la fumée qui sort de ses cheminées.

— Maintenant, **Stronghold** a 3000 d'ATK. Je pose une carte face caché et j'invoque la **Sorcière de la Forêt Noire** (1200/1100) en mode défense, continue le Roi des Duels. La sorcière habillée de noir croise les bras sur ses épaules avec les yeux fermés. Ensuite, je pose une carte face caché pour jouer la **carte Magique :** **le Trésor des Cieux** qui nous permet de piocher des cartes jusqu'à en avoir six dans notre main.

Yûgi tire six cartes tandis que Kaiba en tire cinq. Grâce au **Trésor des Cieux** , Yûgi a une nouvelle main composé de **Kuriboh** , **Homme-bloc** , **Buster Blader** , **Épée de Lumière Révélatrice** , **Cercle des Magiciens** ainsi que **Chapeaux Magiques.** Mais cela avantage également Kaiba.

— **Stronghold** attaque **Vorse Raider** ! déclare Yûgi en fouettant horizontalement l'air avec son bras droit. _Steel Gear Crash !_

 **Stronghold** donne un coup de poing en direction de **Vorse Raider**. A cet instant, Kaiba appuie rapidement sur un bouton puis balance sa main à l'avant.

— Activation de ma **Magie Rapide : Contrôleur d'Ennemi** ! Ton **Stronghold** va passer en mode défense !

Des câbles de manettes de jeux jaillissent de la carte et immobilise **Stronghold** qui est obligé de passer en mode défense. Le Roi des Duels se retrouve frustré et serre son poing. Mais également enflammé car son rival a pu contrer son attaque.

— Je finis mon tour en posant une carte face verso, termine Yûgi en posant une carte.

Dans les gradins, Jounouchi, Anzu et Honda continuent d'encourager Yûgi. Mokuba encourage énergiquement son frère depuis son poste. Kisara ne fait que de regarder Kaiba vu que c'est la réincarnation du prêtre Seto et elle a toujours veillée sur lui. Gwen le remarque.

— Kisara, pourquoi tu fais que de regarder Kaiba-kun ? la taquine Gwen avec un sourire malicieux. C'est vrai qu'il est le portrait craché de Seto.

Celle-ci pique un fard et regarde sa protéger avec des yeux brillant qui montrent de l'irritation.

— Qu'est ce...ce que...que tu-tu ra-raconte ?! Tais-toi et concentre-toi sur le duel !

Gwen rit puis retourne son attention sur le duel. Elle agrippe les barreaux avec ses mains et regarde le duel à travers.

— Je pioche une carte ! déclare Kaiba en tirant.

Il tire la carte qu'il a attendue, la **Polymérisation.** Puis il observe attentivement le terrain d'Yûgi, notamment sa carte face caché.

— _Sa carte face caché, se pourrait-il ? se demande le PDG. Oui aucun doute, c'est la_ _ **Barrière Sacré ~ Force Miroir**_ _, constate-t-il avec un sourire malicieux._ Je joue la carte **Polymérisation**. Je fusionne mes trois dragons blancs pour invoquer mon ultime serviteur ! **Ultime Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus** (4500/3500) !

Tout le monde regarde avec crainte tandis que les trois dragons fusionnent pour former un dragon à trois têtes avec une marque sur leur tête.

— _**L'Ultime Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus**_ _? Il ne va pas être facile à vaincre,_ se dit Yûgi en transpirant de nouveau. Ses yeux brillant sont froncés et sa bouche se tord en grimace. _De plus le_ _ **Seigneur des Dragons**_ _est là pour le protéger de tous les effets de cartes qui vont cibler le dragon._

— **Ultime Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus** attaque la **Forteresse de Stronghold** (2000 DEF/3000 ATK) ! _Ultime Rayon Destructeur_!

Le triple rayon de couleur bleu, orange et vert, s'abat sur la **Forteresse Mobile** **de Stronghold.**

— A ce moment, j'active mon **Piège : Barrière Sacré ~ Force Miroir** ! déclare Yûgi une main pointé vers son piège.

 **Force Miroir** produit un puissant champ de force qui protège les monstres d'Yûgi et renvoie l'attaque vers son propriétaire. Il détruit tous les monstres de Kaiba. Celui-ci ricane, pas du tout impressionné.

— Mais qu'est qu'il lui prend à ricaner comme ça ?! se demande Jounouchi en se penchant en avant sur le balcon. Il est en mauvaise posture.

— Peut-être que Kaiba-kun a une idée derrière la tête ? propose Anzu qui a sa main gauche près de sa bouche.

— Pourquoi ris-tu sinistrement Kaiba-kun ?

— Tu es tombé dans mon piège, Yûgi ! Je savais que ta carte était **Force Miroir** et je voulais juste m'en débarrasser.

Yûgi est surpris et devine qu'il a un plan en tête. Comme s'il s'en doute, le maître des yeux bleus active une carte magique.

— Je joue lacarte magie, **Monster Reborn** pour ramener mon **Ultime Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus** du cimetière! s'exclame Kaiba en levant son bras droit vers le ciel et le regard dément.

Les amis d'Yûgi sont étonnés alors qu'il a battu de justesse ce dragon.

— Ah non ! Il venait juste de s'en débarrasser ! s'indigne Honda en tapant du poing sur la rambarde.

Gwen est totalement en admiration sur **l'Ultime Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus.** Comme elle aimerait pouvoir utiliser le sien et avoir l'approbation de Kaiba. Mais c'est sûrement rien qu'un rêve car jamais il ne va accepter cela.

— Ensuite j'active la **Magie : Jugement Silencieux** pour ressusciter mon **Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus** (3000/2500) !

Une boule lumineuse sort de la carte et prend la forme du **Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus** qui se replie sur lui-même.

— Je conclue mon tour, termine Kaiba.

Yugi est vraiment impressionné et il est content que Kaiba-kun soit toujours aussi fort. Il voit son bras droit trembler et ressent de l'excitation. Il regarde sa main et sourit car il sait exactement comment le vaincre avec ses cartes en main.

— C'est mon tour, je pioche ! annonce Yûgi en piochant. Je joue les **Épées de Lumière Révélatrice** !

Des épées lumineuses se placent sur le terrain de Kaiba bloquant les mouvements de **l'Ultime Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus**.

— Tu n'pourras plus attaquer pendant trois tours, Kaiba-kun. Je place la **Forteresse Mobile de Stronghold** (3000/2000) en mode d'attaque. **Stronghold** attaque **Vorse Raider** (1900/1200) ! _Steel Gear Crash_ !

 **Stronghold** donne un coup de poing bien placé vers **Vorse Raider** qui se fait exploser. Kaiba se protège le visage avec son bras à cause de la force de l'impact. Il perd 1100 LP et se retrouve avec 2900 LP.

— J'ensuite, je passe **Gadget Vert** en mode défense. Je pose une carte face caché et je termine mon tour.

— Quoi, c'est tout ? Tu ne fais que retarder ta défaite de trois tours Yûgi, s'exprime-t-il moqueusement.

Yûgi ne se laisse pas perturber car il a l'habitude de son comportement intimidant.

— Je pioche, déclare Kaiba en tirant d'un coup sec et sourit en voyant sa carte. Je joue la **Magie : Flot Rugissant de Destruction** !

— C'est pas bon ! s'exclame Gwen avec inquiétude.

— **Flot Rugissant de Destruction** ? se questionne Yûgi.

— Il est activable uniquement avec un **Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus** sur le terrain, lui explique Kaiba. En échange de son attaque ce tour-ci, je peux détruire TOUS tes monstres !

Le Roi des Duels pousse un hoquet de surprise.

— Vas-y **Dragon Blanc** , _Flot Rugissant de Destruction_ ! l'ordonne Kaiba avec un sourire dément.

Le rayon de lumière s'abat sur les monstres d'Yûgi qui se font littéralement balayé tandis que le jeune garçon se protège la vue avec ses bras devant le visage.

— C'est pas bon, son terrain est complètement vide ! s'inquiète Jounouchi en serrant la barre de fer.

— Quand la **Sorcière de la Forêt Noire** (1200/1100) est détruite, je peux ajouter un monstre avec maximum 1500 d'ATK de mon Deck à ma main, intervient Yûgi en s'exécutant. Je choisis **Watapon**. Puisque **Watapon** (200/300) a été ajouté de mon Deck à ma main par un effet de carte, je peux l'invoquer spécialement !

Une boule de poil rose avec des antennes et des yeux bleus globuleux, apparaît sur le terrain d'Yûgi en mode défense.

— Fin du tour ! déclare Kaiba.

— _Je suis en mauvaise posture, pense Yûgi en sueur. Je dois rapidement trouver une solution._ Je pioche ! annonce-t-il en tirant une carte magique à l'illustration d'un tourbillon brumeux. J'invoque **Homme-Bloc (1500 DEF/1000 ATK)** en mode défense.

Le jouet en lego apparaît sur le terrain.

— Je termine mon tour en posant deux cartes face caché !

—Tch...Tu n'peux pas faire mieux ?! le charrie Kaiba qui est irrité. Mais après tout que peux-tu faire contre des monstres avec 4500 et 3000 d'ATK ? Je pioche et j'active la **Charité Gracieuse** pour piocher trois cartes et de m'en défausser deux.

Il pioche **Transporteur Inter-dimensionnel, le Guerrier Bœuf** et **Virus Destructeur de Deck**. Kaiba fait son choix puis place les deux autres au cimetière.

— J'invoque **Luster Dragon** (1900/1600) en mode d'attaque puis je dépose une carte face verso et j'achève mon tour.

Yûgi tire une carte puis l'ajoute avec les autres.

— J'active l'effet spécial **d'Homme-bloc**. Je le sacrifie pour invoquer spécialement un **Jeton Bloc** pour chaque tour où il était présent sur le terrain. Comme il est resté pendant deux tours, j'invoque spécialement deux **Jeton Bloc** !

 **Homme-bloc** se divise alors en deux **Jeton Bloc**.

— Je les sacrifie pour invoquer **Buster Blader** (2600/2100) en mode d'attaque !

Le chevalier en armure violet et à l'épée imposante se tient fièrement debout en se mettant en garde.

— Ouais le voilà ! **Buster Blader** ! crie Jounouchi de joie en levant son poing droit en l'air et son autre main accroché à la rambarde.

— Grâce à son effet, il gagne 500 ATK pour chaque dragon se trouvant sur le terrain et le cimetière de mon adversaire.

Une aura blanche provenant des dragons de Kaiba entoure **Buster Blader** et augmente sa puissance. **Buster Blader** a maintenant 5100 ATK et peut maintenant détruire **l'Ultime Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus.** Jounouchi, Anzu, Honda et Gwen sont heureux de voir **Buster Blader** apparaître.

— BOTTE LUI LES FESSES YÛGI ! hurlent Jounouchi et Honda tout en gesticulant.

Anzu croise les doigts, inquiète et Gwen serre les barreaux en métal excitée par le duel. Son grand-frère est vraiment puissant et c'est encore plus excitant de le voir pour de vrai. Yûgi a maintenant la force nécessaire pour vaincre le monstre fétiche de Kaiba. Pour Kisara, c'est la première fois qu'elle voit un duel moderne comme celui-ci. Surtout la réincarnation de Seto contre l'ancien hôte du Pharaon. Elle est réellement impressionnée. Kaiba écarquille les yeux, choqué. Yûgi regarde attentivement le terrain de son adversaire et se concentre au maximum. Une goutte de sueur coule lentement sur sa tempe gauche.

— _Deux cartes face cachés, c'est sûrement un piège et une magie mais je n'ai rien en main pour les détruire. Mais je vais tenter ma chance._ **Buster Blader** attaque **l'Ultime Dragon** **Blanc aux Yeux Bleus** ! ordonne Yûgi qui pointe son poing sur le dragon.

— J'ai prévu le coup et je vais l'envoyer au cimetière avec le **Rétrécissement** qui va diviser son attaque par deux ! ricane Kaiba. HAHA, Yugi c'est la fin pour toi !

Jounouchi, Anzu, Honda et Gwen sont horrifiés car si **Buster Blader** meurt, Yûgi perd le duel. Gwen inquiète pour son frère, serre étroitement les barreaux. Elle tremble et prie pour qu'il s'en sorte.

— Oui ! Grand-frère a enfin battu Yûgi, dit Mokuba joyeusement.

Mais à ce moment, Yûgi sourit. Il sort rapidement une carte de sa main et l'envoie au cimetière.

— J'active l'effet spécial de **Kuriboh** ! En le défaussant de ma main, je peux réduire tous les dégâts reçus à zéro !

 **Buster Blader** est détruit mais les points de vie d'Yûgi restent intacts grâce à **Kuriboh** qui a absorbé les dégâts avec courage. Tout le monde est soulagé mais Kaiba et Mokuba sont frustrés. Yûgi pose sa main sur son cœur pour calmer sa course folle et souffle de soulagement. Il a eu vraiment chaud sur ce coup là.

— Je pose une carte face caché et c'est à toi maintenant, Kaiba-kun.

Kaiba tire une carte.

— Je passe mon **Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus** en mode d'attaque. Je pose une carte face verso et je conclue mon tour.

— Je pioche, annonce Yûgi qui tire le **Pot de Cupidité** ce qui l'interpelle. Je joue le **Pot de Cupidité** pour piocher deux autres cartes !

Yûgi tire à nouveau et aperçoit une carte à l'illustration d'un vieux parchemin ainsi que la deuxième qui représente un magicien au costume violet. Il acquiesce puis prend le parchemin.

— J'active la **Magie : l'Ancien Règlement** !

— **L'Ancien Règlement** ?! s'exclame Kaiba qui devient tendu.

— **Ancien Règlement** me permet d'invoquer spécialement un monstre normal de niveau cinq ou plus, explique Yûgi. Celui que je choisi, c'est le **Magicien des Ténèbres** (2500/2100) ! déclare-t-il en retournant sa carte.

— Mais bien sûr, le **Magicien des Ténèbres** , dit Kaiba.

Le parchemin laisse sortir le **Magicien des Ténèbres** dans toute sa splendeur. Il fait tournoyer son sceptre avant de se mettre en position de combat. Yûgi balance sa main à l'avant.

— **Magicien des Ténèbres** attaque **Luster Dragon** (1900/1600) ! déclare Yûgi. Et en même temps, je révèle ma carte **Piège : Cercle du Magicien** ! Le **Cercle du Magicien** est activable uniquement lorsqu'un magicien attaque et me permet d'invoquer spécialement un magicien de mon Deck avec maximum 2000 d'ATK. Apparaît, **Magicienne des Ténèbres** !

Le **Magicien des Ténèbres** s'arrête en route et se tourne vers le cercle avec une étoile croisé qui illumine le sol puis une magicienne blonde au costume rose et bleu sort de la carte et fait des acrobaties en tournoyant sa baguette. Puis elle fait sa pose en pliant les jambes et place son bâton en dessous des jambes comme-ci elle s'asseye dessus. Elle fait le salut militaire de son autre bras. Puis elle se met en mode défense. Le **Magicien des Ténèbres** s'élance à nouveau sur le dragon bleu. Kaiba lève son bras en l'air.

— Pas si vite ! Je révèle mon **Piège : Annulation d'Attaque** ! contre-attaque Kaiba.

Une barrière entoure **Luster Dragon** et absorbe la **Magie Noire** du **Magicien des Ténèbres**. Yûgi serre le poing car il a encore échoué son attaque.

— Je termine mon tour !

Les **Épées de Lumières** disparaissent laissant le champ libre à Kaiba.

— Il est temps d'en finir Yûgi. **Ultime Dragon Blanc aux Bleus** attaque le **Magicien des Ténèbres**! _Ultime Rayon Destructeur_ !

— Je l'attendais ! Je révèle ma carte **Piège** , **Cylindre Magique** qui va renvoyer ton attaque sur ton monstre ! intervient Yûgi.

Le rayon de lumière s'engouffre dans le cylindre et repasse par l'autre. **Le Magicien des Ténèbres** reste impassible au bruit que fait le lancement des cylindres et lève son sceptre pour mener l'attaque.

— Je contre avec le **Transporteur Inter-dimensionnel de Matière** ! Mon dragon est transporté dans une autre dimension pour éviter d'être détruit ! déclare Kaiba une main pointé vers son piège.

Une machine du temps transporte **l'Ultime Dragon** dans une autre dimension et réapparaît à la fin du tour.

— _Il a encore annulé mes attaques ! C'est bien Kaiba-kun ça, grince Yûgi._

— Je n'ai pas fini ! **Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus** (3000/2500) attaque la **Magicienne des Ténèbres** (1700 DEF/2000 ATK) ! _Rayon de Lumière Destructeur_ !

Le **Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus** lance son rayon en direction de la magicienne qui s'affole. Yûgi appuie sur un bouton puis fouette l'air de son bras.

— Je contre avec les **Chapeaux Magiques** !

Des chapeaux noirs avec un point d'interrogation cachent la **Magicienne des Ténèbres** , le **Magicien des Ténèbres** et **Watapon** qui sont protégés des attaques. Le premier chapeau se fait détruire mais malheureusement **Watapon** se fait prendre. Yûgi l'envoie au cimetière en le fixant avec regret.

— Tu m'ennuie vraiment avec tes tours de passe-passe. Il serait peut-être temps de passer à autre chose, Yûgi. C'est à toi !

— _Si je veux m'en sortir, je dois absolument tiré "cette carte"._

Yûgi ferme les yeux en posant ses doigts sur son Deck et se concentre. Il prie qu'un miracle se produise. Enfin il ouvre les yeux et tire de toutes ses forces en un flash de lumière. Ensuite il voit que c'est la carte auquel il a pensé !

— J'active **Monster Reborn** pour ramener **Buster Blader** (2600/2100) ! annonce Yûgi en récupérant son monstre du cimetière.

 **Buster Blader** revient sur le terrain et l'aura blanche provenant des dragons de Kaiba lui prodigue à nouveau de la force. Kaiba prend peur car Yûgi a encore retourné la situation à son avantage. Mokuba est vraiment inquiet car son frère est au bout du rouleau. La bande d'Yûgi crient de joie.

— **Buster Blader** voit son attaque revenir à 5100 ATK. Mais je vais encore l'augmenter en jouant la carte **Magique : Polymérisation** !

— Non pas lui ! s'affole Kaiba qui se souvient du monstre qui l'a vaincu au Battle City.

— Je fais fusionner **Buster Blader** et **Magicien des Ténèbres** ! poursuit Yûgi.

 **Buster Blader** et le **Magicien des Ténèbres** se combinent pour former un nouveau monstre. C'est un magicien qui porte une armure bleu aux contours dorées. Il possède un tranchoir gris aux contours dorés surmontés d'émeraudes. Il a de longs cheveux gris et la peau bleu pâle.

— Fais ton entrée, **Paladin des Ténèbres** (2900/2400) ! le présente Yûgi en pliant le poing.

— Le **Paladin des Ténèbres** ? s'étonne Anzu.

— C'est le monstre qu'il a utilisé pour battre Kaiba au Battle City, commente Jounouchi.

— **Paladin des Ténèbres** possède le même effet que **Buster Blader** , explique Yûgi. Son ATK va augmenter de 500 pour chaque dragon que tu as sur ton terrain et dans ton cimetière.

— Non ! Son attaque sera...de 5400 ATK ?! s'étrangle Kaiba.

Une aura blanche entoure le corps du **Paladin des Ténèbres** qui gagne en puissance. Puis une aura rose entoure également la **Magicienne des Ténèbres**.

— Comme mon **Magicien des Ténèbres** est dans mon cimetière **, Magicienne des Ténèbres** gagne 300 ATK. _Kaiba-kun désolé mais je vais gagner ce duel. Je dois protéger Gwen et Jûdai-kun !_ Vas-y **Paladin des Ténèbres** (5400/2400), attaque **l'Ultime Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus** (4500/3500) ! _Les Puissantes Ondes Magiques_ !

Le **Paladin des Ténèbres** lève son tranchoir puis des ondes se dispersent en direction de **l'Ultime Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus** est détruit. Kaiba est sidéré que son monstre le plus puissant se soit encore fait vaincre par ce monstre. Les LP du PDG chutent à 2000. Puis Yûgi tire une carte de sa main.

— J'active la **Magie Rapide : De-fusion** ! déclare le Roi en affichant la carte. Je divise mon **Paladin des Ténèbres** pour ré-invoquer spécialement **Buster Blader** et **Magicien des Ténèbres** !

— COMMENT ?! s'exclame Kaiba estomaqué.

Le **Paladin des Ténèbres** disparaît et redevient **Buster Blader** ainsi que **Magicien des Ténèbres**. **Buster Blader** bénéficie à nouveau de la puissance des cinq dragons de Kaiba.

— **Buster Blader** met fin à ce duel avec ton _Coup d'Épée Destructeur_ ! ordonne Yûgi en pointant une main sur lui.

 **Buster Blader** (5100/2100) fonce sur le **Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus** armé de son imposante épée puis saute avant de l'assener d'un coup d'épée fatal. Le **Dragon** est détruit et les LP de Kaiba chutent finalement à zéro. Bien qu'il ait encore perdu, Kaiba se permet un petit sourire satisfait en fermant les yeux. Mokuba est déçu de la défaite de son frère mais change d'avis quand il voit son petit sourire. Il éteint le grand écran puis fait descendre la cabine de contrôle pour rejoindre Kaiba. Jounouchi, Honda, Anzu, Gwen et Kisara descendent des gradins pour venir féliciter le gagnant. Honda et Jounouchi l'attrapent et l'étranglent "gentiment". Anzu le libère de leur étreinte « trop » chaleureuse puis lui sourit très heureuse. Gwen se jette dans ses bras, heureuse que son frère ait gagnée et qu'elle peut enfin rester avec lui. Celui-ci sourit. Mokuba félicite son frère pour ce magnifique duel et celui-ci le remercie.

— Yûgi, l'interpelle Kaiba.

Celui-ci se tourne vers lui.

— Les documents d'identités vont prendre quelques jours pour se faire. Je vais te les remettre personnellement ensuite.

— Merci Kaiba-kun, remercie Yûgi et Gwen pour son aide.

Kaiba ne dit rien et s'en va avec Mokuba.

Le soir dans sa chambre, Gwen et Kisara sont assises sur le lit de Gwen. Celle-ci est très heureuse de pouvoir vivre officiellement à la Kame Game Shop. Elle regarde son petit album photo que lui ont offert Mana et Mahado. Elle tourne une page et voit une photo de sa famille biologique avec son ex petit-ami, Tennoh. Les deux magiciens lui ont créé des photos fait à partir de ses souvenirs ce qui la console un peu. Bien qu'elle ne les revoie jamais dans cette vie, elle a l'espoir de les revoir un jour. Gwen referme son album après un moment, puis le pose sous son coussin. Elle se lève et se rallonge sur le dos et serre fermement sa grosse peluche de **Kuriboh Ailé**. Ensuite elle ferme doucement les yeux et Kisara la recouvre d'une couverture puis l'embrasse sur le front avant de retourner dans sa carte.

Quelques jours plus tard, Gwen reçoit enfin ses papiers d'identité apportés par Kaiba et Mokuba à la boutique de jeux. Ils sont tous installé dans le salon familial. La famille MUTÔ les remercie. Kaiba ajoute qu'il a également rajouté un carnet de santé en plus de l'acte de naissance en attestant que Gwen est bien née à l'hôpital de Domino City. Des papiers d'adoption à l'orphelinat où ils ont vécu pour prouver que la petite a été recueillis par l'orphelinat et adoptée par les MUTÔ. Bien sûr certains papiers sont falsifiés et doivent donc faire très attention à l'utilisation. Mais normalement, tous est en règle. Yûgi le remercie puis les frères Kaiba s'en vont. Gwen saisit son carnet de santé avec une fiche d'identité à l'intérieur pour le regarder mais n'y comprend absolument rien. Lili lui prend le carnet et le lui lit :

 **Etat Civile**

 **Nom :** MUTÔ

 **Prénom :** Gwendoline Azur

 **Sexe :** Fille

 **Nationalité :** Japonaise

 **Date de naissance :** 16/08/1991

 **Lieu de naissance :** Japon, Domino City

 **Adresse :** Domino City, Kame Game Shop

Gwen comprend mieux mais trouve l'écriture japonaise compliquée.

—Je suis MUTÔ Gwendoline ? répète-t-elle. C'est pas si mal.

Ensuite, Lili s'est occupée de mettre sa fille dans leur assurance, de lui faire bénéficier de l'allocation et enfin l'inscrire dans une bonne école maternelle. Bien que Gwen n'aime pas trop l'idée de retourner à l'école pour encore dix prochaines années de sa vie, elle n'a pas trop le choix.

Quelques jours plus tard, c'est enfin le premier jour de Gwen à l'école maternelle de Domino City. Les fleurs de cerisiers ont fleuri pendant ce mois de mai et Gwen est émerveillée de les voir pour la première fois. Elle s'est levée de bonne heure ce matin dans son pyjama rouge à motif d'étoiles blanches, et dévale les escaliers pour se retrouver dans la cuisine. Sugoroku rit de l'enthousiasme de sa petite-fille et Lili lui prépare un bon petit-déjeuner. Yûgi donne un petit câlin de matin à sa petite sœur qui est devenu une véritable habitude pour lui puis s'assit à table. Après le petit-déjeuner...

— Gwen-chan, j'ai un cadeau pour toi comme c'est ta rentrée, lui annonce Sugoroku en lui tendant un booster de carte rouge.

— Merci Grand-père, rayonne Gwen en prenant le booster.

Elle déchire l'ouverture pour trouver cinq cartes du **Duel Monster**. Ensuite, Lili la raccompagne à sa chambre pour qu'elle puisse s'habiller. Gwen doit porter un uniforme qu'elle trouve complètement ridicule. Il est composé d'un chemisier bleu, une jupe bleu plissé, des chaussures noir, un petit sac à dos jaune et enfin d'un petit chapeau en forme de casque de chantier de la même couleur.

— Mais c'est ridicule ça ! se plaint la petite fille en se regardant dans un grand miroir fixé au mur de sa chambre.

— Mais non voyons, tu es très mignonne dedans, la rassure Lili qui est euphorique.

Une goutte d'eau coule sur la tête de Gwen. Lili lui a fait une jolie tresse avec un nœud rouge que Gwen apprécie car cela lui ressemble plus. Ensuite sa mère lui épingle un badge d'oiseau sur son chemisier avec une étiquette marqué de son nom et prénom. Puis elles descendent des escaliers pour retrouver Sugoroku et Yûgi.

— Tu es très mignonne Gwen-chan !

— ça te va bien, commente Yûgi. Tu es dans la classe des oiseaux alors.

Gwen rougit furieusement alors qu'elle se sent ridicule. Elle est nerveuse à l'idée de se retrouver avec des enfants de son "âge".

— Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien, la rassure Yûgi. Peut être que tu vas te faire un ami.

Enfin Lili emmène Gwen à l'école en voiture tandis qu'Yûgi part au lycée avec ses amis. Pendant le trajet, la fille feu et bleu ressent quelque chose d'étrange.

— _Kisara tu as sentie ça ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?_

— _On dirait que c'est une grande quantité d'énergie obscure. Mais c'est bizarre, elle n'est pas maléfique._

Gwen fronce un de ses sourcils, désorientée car elle est étrangement familière mais elle laisse cette réflexion pour plus tard. Elle regarde la carte de **Flame Wingman** qu'elle tient dans sa main, l'air pensif.

— _Isis a dit que Jûdai est toujours vivant mais qu'il meurt dans sa vision de la même façon que Jûdai du futur. Je me demande s'il a mon âge actuel. Est ce qu'il a déjà son D_ _ **eck Héro Elémentaire**_ _? Où est-ce qu'il peut être ?_

Par la fenêtre de leur siège, Gwen et Lili aperçoivent l'école maternelle de Domino City. C'est un petit bâtiment dans le hall est composé d'un toit en triangle soutenue par des poteaux jaunes et suivi de la cantine. Les murs extérieurs sont principalement de cette couleur. La cours de récréation est entièrement verte avec un arbre de cerisiers posé au centre. Il y a également des toboggans rose et jaune, des petites cabanes en plastique de couleur blanche, la porte de couleur bleu et les fenêtres vertes. Les bacs à sables se trouvent en dessous des toboggans pour éviter que les enfants se blessent et des balançoires. Il a aussi des grandes cages pour grimper dessus. Gwen tient la main de sa mère car elle ressent encore cette présence qu'elle n'arrive pas à identifier mais maintenant elle sait que la source se trouve dans cette école. Traversant la cours jusqu'au hall d'entrée, Lili demande à un parent où se trouve à la classe des oiseaux. Il lui indique de prendre l'escalier juste à côté de la cantine et la salle des professeurs puis de continuer jusqu'à la dernière classe au fond.

Lili le remercie puis emmène Gwen. Au pied de l'escalier, elles arrivent dans une vaste salle que l'on appelle : salle de motricité, avec des grandes fenêtres accompagnées de rideaux pourpres et bleu ainsi qu'une porte coulissante vers une autre cours de récré à leur gauche. Puis trois portes qui indiquent les toilettes, et un couloir. Lili et Gwen prennent le couloir en recherchant la classe des oiseaux des yeux. La petite fille commence à croire qu'elle a déjà sentie cette énergie mais cela semble impossible. Enfin, elles trouvent la classe des oiseaux au fond du couloir et sont accueillit par une maîtresse de taille moyenne aux cheveux bruns. Elle a des grands yeux verts, un nez retroussé, une petite bouche et un menton large. Sa tenue se compose d'une chemise bleue et d'une longue jupe noire avec des chaussures à talons de la même couleur. Elle vient accueillir Lili et salue Gwen qui est intimidée. Elle se demande si elle doit aussi repasser par sa timidité maladive aussi. On dirait bien que oui, et c'est assez agaçant pour elle. Lili parle avec l'institutrice qui se nomme HARU Asuna. Asuna-sensei s'accroupie devant Gwen.

— Alors Gwen-chan, pourquoi tu ne vas aller jouer avec les autres pendant je parle à ta mère ?

Celle-ci refuse et s'accroche fermement aux jambes de Lili. Sa mère lui caresse la tête.

— Asuna-sensei, peut-elle rester avec moi au moins jusqu'à la fin des formalités ?

— Oui, il n'y a pas de problème, accepte-elle en se relevant. C'est normal qu'elle ne veuille pas se séparer de vous. C'est toujours difficile la première fois.

— _Je suis pas un enfant !_ _crie Gwen mentalement._

Pendant que son sensei discute avec sa mère, Gwen en profite pour observer sa classe. Les murs de couleur jaunes sont remplis de panneaux et de feuilles qui indique les jours de la semaine, les mois, les chiffres ou la liste de la classe ou encore des dessins. Elle entre dans la classe pour mieux distinguer les alentours. A sa droite se trouve une armoire de couleur violette avec des placards truffés de panneaux de chaque couleur avec leur nom écrit en haut. Plus en bas, il y a un miroir fixé au dessus d'un petit lavabo avec des petits rideaux blanc autour.

Gwen entre dans la classe pour mieux observer les lieux. Elle distingue plusieurs ateliers avec l'écriteau accroché au mur. Par exemple l'atelier cuisine où sont posés deux tables suivit de chaises toutes à la taille des enfants. Les placards sont emplis de nourritures en plastiques comme un bac de fruit et légumes, des tartines, des tasses et des assiettes, et un four à cuisson. Trois filles jouent ensemble à faire la cuisine. Il y a plusieurs bacs de jouet ou de fournitures entreposés sur l'étagère au dessus de leur tête. Puis l'atelier chambre avec des petits lits, une coiffeuse et des poupées que les filles habillent. Le coin construction à côté du lavabo où on peut construire énormément de choses avec des bâtonnets en bois, des jeux de constructions de toutes sorte de couleur. L'atelier graphisme pour apprendre les lettres et écrire. Ce coin possède un tableau, avec des petites tables où on peut faire de la pate à modeler, les boîtes de crayons et de feutres se trouvent dans les petits meubles de rangement de couleur rose. Il y a également des boîtes de ciseau, de colles et de stylo.

Enfin, l'atelier mathématique où on apprend les chiffres, à compter ainsi que des jeux de logiques sur des tables en U à étagères et l'atelier art visuel où les enfants dessinent ce qu'ils veulent. La table est ronde avec trois pots de feutres de différentes marques. Gwen remarque qu'il y a au moins cinq place autour de la table, elle a toujours aimé dessiner et se souvient quand elle a été en maternelle dans le Monde Réel, elle a toujours un feutre à la main et c'est son coin préféré. Une vingtaine d'enfants dont dix garçons et neuf filles, sont répartis dans les ateliers. La classe a également une porte coulissante qui s'ouvre sur la deuxième cours de récréation de l'école. Les rideaux de la porte sont de couleurs rouge et jaune truffés de petit poids de différentes couleurs. Puis Gwen a envie de partir tellement les enfants ont l'air bruyant quand ils jouent et sent qu'on l'observe car quelques élèves ont remarqués qu'elle est une nouvelle tête. Asuna-sensei prend un tambourin posé sur un meuble et l'agite.

— Bon les enfants, c'est l'heure du coin de rassemblement ! leur annonce l'institutrice.

Au son du tambourin, tout les enfants quittent leur atelier et commence à se rassembler sur le grand tapis. Lili s'accroupie et caresse la tête de Gwen pour la rassurer.

— Ma chérie, je dois aller travailler maintenant. Je peux te laisser ici ?

— Non ! refuse-t-elle car elle ressent à nouveau l'énergie obscure qui plus forte.

Gwen regarde furtivement autour d'elle très méfiante. Elle s'aperçoit que c'est un enfant de cette classe qui la dégage. Mais elle se sent étrangement attirée par cette force comme-ci elle la connaît déjà. Kisara apparaît à côté de Gwen et lui donne un sourire réconfortant. Elle lui est reconnaissante. Lili se lève.

— Kisa-chan, veille bien sur ma petite s'il te plait, chuchote Lili pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, je veillerais sur elle, lui répond-t-elle, malgré le fait que la femme ne peut ni la voir ni l'entendre.

— Asuna-sensei, appelle Lili, je vous confie Gwen-chan. A tout à l'heure !

— Très bien, répond-t-elle, elle sera entre de bonnes mains.

Lili laisse Gwen puis elle quitte la pièce. Cette dernière rejoint Asuna-sensei d'une démarche hésitante. La classe est entièrement réunit au milieu du tapis.

— Les enfants, aujourd'hui nous accueillant une nouvelle camarade ! Voici MUTÔ Gwendoline.

La maîtresse écrit son nom sur une ardoise avec un marqueur puis se retourne vers ses élèves, impatient de connaître la suite.

— Bonjour Gwendoline, la salue les enfants.

— Bon-bonjour to-tout le monde, bafouille Gwen en s'inclinant.

— Soyez tous gentils avec Gwen-chan, les conseille la maîtresse. N'hésitez pas à l'inviter dans les ateliers.

— Oui maîtresse, lui répond les enfants obéissant.

Asuna-sensei lui demande de coller son étiquette de présence sur la maison des présents, accroché sur un meuble derrière l'enseignante qui est assise sur une chaise. Gwen prend l'étiquette de sa petite main puis réfléchit un instant. Enfin elle le colle à l'endroit où plusieurs étiquettes sont collés. Même si elle ne peut pas lire les hiragana ou les katakana, c'est assez facile de distinguer la maison des présents de celui des absents en regardant le nombre d'étiquettes disposés sur le tableau en carte line. Elle est maintenant capable de lire correctement son propre prénom sauf celui de ses camarades. Certains prénoms ont des caractères très compliqué et elle se demande comment ils font pour reconnaître leur prénom. Soudain un enfant attire son attention et écarquille les yeux très étonnée. Il a des cheveux bicolores de couleur bruns et châtain en bataille à l'arrière. Quant à ses grands yeux, ils sont marrons noisettes avec une étincelle lumineuse et innocente. Ajouté à son visage rond qui lui donne un côté très mignon. Il est habillé du même uniforme qu'elle mais il porte un short bleu. Ce petit garçon s'appelle YÛKI Jûdai.


	5. Yûki Jûdai

**Chapitre quatre : YÛKI Jûdai**

Soudain un enfant attire son attention. Gwen écarquille les yeux très étonnée et ouvre la bouche. Il a des cheveux bicolores en bataille à l'arrière de couleur bruns et châtain. Quant à ses yeux, ils sont énormes de couleurs marron chocolat avec une étincelle lumineuse et innocente. Ajouté à son visage rond qui lui donne un côté très mignon. Il est habillé du même uniforme qu'elle mais porte un short bleu. Ce petit garçon s'appelle YÛKI Jûdai.

— _Non, je rêve là ?! YÛKI Jûdai ?_

Gwen est clouée sur place continuant de regarder Jûdai droit dans les yeux, le regard humidifié. Cependant elle prend une grande inspiration pour ne pas fondre en larmes en se souvenant à nouveau de sa mort.

— _Merci Isis, il est vraiment vivant ! se réjouit Gwen. Oui c'est bien lui qui dégage cette douce obscurité bien qu'un peu différente de son homologue du futur._ _C'est ça qu'il voulait dire par « mon petit moi »._

Puis elle aperçoit la forme fantomatique d'un être démoniaque. Sa peau est rose maladif, des grandes ailes noires dans le dos, les yeux hétérochromes de couleur jaune et vert ainsi qu'un troisième œil placé verticalement. Ses bras griffus ressemblent à ceux d'un démon et sont croisés sur sa poitrine. Ses vêtements sont étranges car une de ses jambes est complètement couverte de noir tandis que l'autre est surtout exposée. Un côté est distinctement femelle, avec une poitrine couverte et une hanche arrondie. L'autre moitié semble plus masculine avec un muscle pectoral, sans sein, et une hanche plus dure et moins arrondie. Ses cheveux sont ébouriffés coupé en deux couleurs, le blanc argenté et le bleu. Ses lèvres sont bleues et ses dents sont pointues comme ceux d'un vampire. Puis elle disparaît en clin d'œil.

— _Yubel est là aussi ?! pense-t-elle. Celle qui est trop protectrice et qui n'hésite pas à plonger les autres dans le coma pour protéger Jûdai contre « les ennemis » ?_

Yubel est l'esprit protecteur de Jûdai. La sueur coule sur le front de Gwen, elle se tortille nerveusement les doigts et son rythme cardiaque s'accélère. Puis elle sort de sa rêverie par son professeur et la regarde.

— Gwendoline-chan, va t'asseoir à côté de Jûdai-kun, indique Asuna-sensei en montrant de la main Jûdai qui est assis un peu l'écart des autres.

Celui-ci lui agite joyeusement la main en souriant. Il y a une grande place à ses côtés et personne ne semble vouloir être prêt de lui. Gwen arrête de se tortiller mais sa main gauche serre étroitement sa manche droite où se repose sa marque. Elle avance hésitante vers sa place et essaie de calmer son stress car la présence de Yubel lui donne la chair de poule comme la première fois qu'elles se sont rencontrées. En s'asseyant tremblante à sa place, Jûdai se tourne vers elle et lui sourit chaleureusement. Gwen se sent entourée d'une douce chaleur et décontracte ses épaules. Ses tremblements s'arrêtent et rend un sourire à Jûdai avec quelques rougeurs sur les joues. Puis regardant devant elle, Gwen ferme les yeux un instant pour se retrouver dans son esprit. C'est un espace jaune-orangé avec des étoiles blanches. Kisara se tient devant elle en chair et en os.

— _Fais attention Gwen, cette Yubel nous a sentis, lui prévient Kisara avec un visage sérieux._

— _Oui mais j'aimerais bien redevenir amie avec Yubel aussi, dit-elle en hochant la tête puis la baisse légèrement pour regarder à sa droite. Mais elle a tendance à ruiner les amitiés de Jûdai en croyant le protéger des menaces potentielles. La première fois, elle a faillit me tuer mais heureusement que j'étais un rêve à ce moment-là._

 _Kisara lève les yeux au ciel et réfléchit un instant. Puis elle regarde Gwen et ajoute :_

— _Dans ce cas, cela ne vas pas être facile. Va bien falloir que vous refassiez connaissance parce qu'Isis-san a prédit que vous combattrez de nouveau ensemble._

Du côté de Jûdai dans l'atelier d'art visuel, il dessine Yubel et lui sur une feuille blanche avec un feutre fin rouge. Puis il ressent une étrange présence l'envelopper. Elle est vraiment chaleureuse. Il prend la carte de **Yubel** fourré dans sa poche. Ensuite il se voit projeté dans son esprit qui est un espace bleu nuit où la lune éclaire le ciel. Yubel apparaît devant lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

— _Yubel t'as sentie ça ? C'est quoi ?_

— _C'est une puissante énergie de lumière, lui annonce-t-elle en jetant un regard vers la lune. Mais ne t'en fais pas, le rassure Yubel qui tourne son regard sur lui avec un petit sourire, ce n'est pas la Lumière de la Destruction. Mais méfie-toi comme même Jûdai._

Jûdai hoche la tête les yeux fermés mais il est attiré par cette lumière. Retrouvant ses esprits, il entend le son du tambourin et la voix d'Asuna-sensei leur demander de se réunir au coin de rassemblement. Il range la carte de Yubel dans sa poche gauche puis suit le reste de la classe. Assis sur le tapis un peu à l'écart des autres, Jûdai se met en tailleur et regarde droit devant lui. Il remarque une petite fille qu'il n'a jamais vue. Il écarquille les yeux car cette énergie vient d'elle. Asuna-sensei leur dit que c'est une nouvelle qui s'appelle MUTÔ Gwendoline et qu'ils doivent être gentils avec elle.

— _Une nouvelle ? J'espère qu'elle va vouloir être mon amie, se dit Jûdai content. Mais Yubel va sûrement lui faire mal comme les autres._

Cela l'attriste un peu et pousse un petit soupir parce qu'elle n'a rien d'une Lumière de la Destruction. Il baisse la tête un peu déçu. Mais il sent le regard de Gwen sur lui et lève la tête puis lui sourit joyeusement.

— _Attention Jûdai, je peux sentir un énorme pouvoir spirituel venant d'elle, l'averti Yubel en se dévoilant à sa gauche, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et épie Gwen d'un œil mauvais. On dirait qu'elle n'est pas seule._

— _Hein ? Elle a aussi un ange ? demande Jûdai à Yubel en tournant la tête vers elle._

— _Peut-être, lui répond-t-elle les yeux fermés._

— _Mais elle est gentille et pas méchante comme tu le dis, opine Jûdai avec un sourire et fixe de nouveau son attention sur Gwen._

— _Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? Tu ne la connais pas ! conteste l'esprit qui regarde son protéger avec des sourcils froncés car elle est confuse._

— _Je peux le sentir._

Yubel est abasourdie par sa réponse mais compte bien lui révéler les véritables intentions de cette fille. Elle l'observe avec froideur. Elle fait craquer son poing droit car la présence de cette fille l'irrite au plus haut point. Puis elle retourne dans sa carte pour réfléchir à une façon de forcer Gwen à se dévoiler.

— Gwendoline-chan, vas t'asseoir à côté de Jûdai-kun, lui indique Asuna-sensei en montrant de la main Jûdai qui est assis en tailleur un peu à l'écart des autres.

Celui-ci continue de la regarder et agite joyeusement sa main en souriant, espérant pouvoir être son ami. Arrivée à sa place, Jûdai se tourne vers Gwen et lui sourit chaleureusement. Celle-ci rougit et lui sourit en retour avec beaucoup de sincérité. Jûdai est touché car à part Yubel, personne ne lui a sourit de cette manière depuis longtemps ni même ses parents qui sont toujours occupés. Une douce chaleur s'introduit doucement dans son corps et son cœur se réchauffe par cet échange. Yubel n'aime pas du tout que l'attention de Jûdai a été captée par cette mystérieuse fille. Elle mordille nerveusement sa lèvre supérieure et serre les poings mais tente de calmer sa colère pour Jûdai. Sa carte vibre dangereusement et Jûdai va s'en apercevoir si elle ne se calme pas maintenant.

— _C'est étrange, bien qu'elle ait l'apparence d'une enfant, ce n'est qu'un déguisement. Sa signature énergétique est celle d'un adulte mais alors pourquoi est-t-elle dans ce corps ?_

Après la session du matin, Asuna-sensei permet à ses élèves de retourner dans leurs ateliers. Jûdai regarde Gwen comme-ci celui-ci souhaite l'inviter mais...les filles se réunissent autour de Gwen pour l'inviter dans les ateliers. Celle-ci est un peu réticente. Le petit garçon soupire car après tout, il n'a sûrement aucune chance de devenir son ami.

— Les filles calmez-vous, leur dit Asuna-sensei amusée. Gwendoline-chan sera avec moi dans l'atelier de graphisme. Ensuite, elle viendra jouer avec vous.

Les filles semblent l'accepter et retournent dans leurs ateliers. Jûdai, la carte d'engagement en main, se rend dans l'atelier de construction. Soulagée d'être enfin seule, Gwen se détend légèrement. Elle suit Asuna-sensei dans l'atelier de graphisme. L'enseignante assise sur son tabouret bleu, lui tend une carte d'engagement avec son nom et sa photo collé dessus. Gwen le prend dans ses petites mains.

— C'est ta carte d'engagement, lui explique Asuna-sensei. Tu dois toujours l'emporter avec toi dans chaque atelier et il faut le coller sur ce panneau, continue-t-elle en lui indiquant le panneau vert.

Gwen s'exécute et colle sa carte d'engagement sur le panneau. Puis elle revient s'installer sur sa chaise.

— Ta mère m'a dit que tu venais d'un autre pays et que pour l'instant, tu n'as appris que les voyelles des hiragana, commente Asuna-sensei.

— Oui, répond Gwen en hochant la tête. Grand-père et Yûgi-nii-chan m'ont appris. Maman m'a acheté un cahier d'exercice pour que je m'entraîne.

— C'est très bien, la félicite l'institutrice en souriant. Commence par écrire le caractère des cinq voyelles, lui demande-t-elle en lui tendant un feutre Velléda.

Gwen prend le feutre noir puis commence à écrire le caractère du A au tableau en faisant un petit trait horizontal, un long trait vertical coupant sur le premier puis une boucle qui coupe au trait verticale. Ensuite elle continue pour les autres caractères. L'enseignante sourit puis lui écrit une phrase courte en hiragana que Gwen essaie de déchiffrer.

— A-o-i-ē, lit lentement la petite fille. Ah, la peinture bleue !

— Oui très bien, la félicite Asuna-sensei. Continue à bien travailler ton alphabet à la maison et tu peux aller rejoindre tes camarades dans les ateliers.

Gwen acquiesce et se lève de son tabouret. Elle enlève sa carte d'engagement du panneau vert. Elle aimerait bien parler avec Jûdai mais hésite car Yubel va sûrement tenter de l'assassiner à nouveau. Rien que de se souvenir de ça, lui donne la chair de poule.

— ARRÊTE ! Chuis pas un monstre ! crie Jûdai à un autre garçon.

— Si t'es un monstre et personne t'aime ici ! rétorque le garçon.

Piqué au vif, Jûdai pousse le garçon par terre. Révoltée, Asuna-sensei se lève de sa chaise puis sépare les deux enfants.

— Mais qu'est ce que c'est ce comportement les enfants ?! les réprimande-t-elle.

— Il arrête pas de dire que chuis un monstre ! se plaint le petit Jûdai les poings serrés.

— Parce que c'est vrai ! riposte le garçon brun.

— ça suffit ! beugle la jeune femme les mains sur les hanches. Kôrin demande pardon à Jûdai-kun ! Et toi Jûdai-kun, on ne pousse pas ses camarades !

Les deux enfants se lancent des éclairs puis le regard de Jûdai croise celui de Gwen qui est attristée. Il baisse la tête, honteux qu'elle l'ait vue comme cela. Les deux garçons s'excusent.

— Je ne veux plus que vous recommencez, les avertie Asuna-sensei, sinon vous allez retournez chez les tout petits !

— Oui sensei, dirent-ils d'une petite voix.

— Bien, Kôrin tu change d'atelier, lui ordonne le sensei.

Celui-ci s'exécute et s'en va dans l'atelier cuisine. Gwen se demande pourquoi ce garçon traite Jûdai de monstre. Est-ce que c'est à cause de la présence de Yubel ? Elle aperçoit le coin d'art visuel mais hésite entre aller discuter avec Jûdai qui est resté dans le coin construction. Gwen s'apprête à se décider quand une fille aux nattes noires, l'invite à l'atelier d'art visuel. Elle finit par accepter puis se dirigent vers la table ronde près de la porte coulissante. Elle colle ensuite sa carte sur le panneau bleu.

La petite s'assoit sur une chaise et admire la cours verdoyante baignant dans le soleil. Jûdai est assit en tailleur sur un tapis rouge dans le coin construction près de l'évier. Il construit une maison avec des blocs en bois de différentes couleurs. Yubel est installée à ses côtés. Jûdai essuie les larmes qui sont logés aux coins de ses yeux avec son bras. Yubel brûle de colère car ce garnement va payer cher pour avoir fait pleurer son Jûdai.

— Ne pleure pas Jûdai, le réconforte Yubel d'une douce voix en lui caressant la tête. Ce morveux ne s'en sortira pas comme ça.

— C'est pas que ça, chuchote-t-il. Gwen m'a vu le pousser, elle doit penser que chuis un monstre maintenant.

— Tch, tu n'as pas besoin d'être si familier avec elle, ce n'est pas ton amie ! grommeler Yubel les sourcils froncés.

Jûdai la fixe tristement car elle est toujours persuadé que Gwen est méchante. Pourtant son aura a quelque chose de réconfortant.

— Ne t'approche pas d'elle, c'est pour ton bien, lui conseille l'esprit. Les êtres de LUMIÈRE et TÉNÈBRES ne peuvent pas s'entendre.

Jûdai baisse la tête, les yeux fermés avec des perles au coin. Les bras de Yubel l'entourent et pose son menton contre la tête du petit garçon.

— Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir d'autres amis que moi, finit-t-elle en fusillant Gwen du regard.

Le moment où cette dernière s'apprête à griffonner sur sa feuille blanche, elle ressent une brise glaciale lui parcourir l'échine. Gwen sursaute, le corps tremblant, les mèches de cheveux dressés sur la tête ainsi que le cœur battant. Elle ferme les yeux angoissée.

— _Ouille, Yubel veut vraiment ma peau alors que j'ai encore rien fais ! constate Gwen la voix tremblante._

— _Que s'est-il passé entre vous deux la première fois pour qu'elle veuille te tuer ? lui demande Kisara perplexe._

— _Je suis tombée d'une falaise dans la Dimension Alternatif et Jûdai m'a sauvé, lui raconte Gwen se rappelant de sa première rencontre avec le duelliste du futur. Yubel a voulu me tordre le cou parce que je l'ai remercié._

— _Mais c'est excessif comme attitude ! s'offusque la_ _ **Demoiselle aux Yeux Bleus.**_

— _Je te l'ai dis, elle très possessif, lui explique Gwen. Elle veut juste protéger Jûdai mais j'imagine qu'elle était déjà au courant que j'avais des pouvoirs alors je le savais même pas. Elle se remettait à peine de l'influence de la Lumière de la Destruction qui l'a vraiment rendu psycho._

— _Mais vous ne pouvez pas continuer à vous éviter, lui dit la_ _ **Demoiselle aux Bleus**_ _. Parle-lui Gwen._

— _Si seulement c'était aussi facile, soupire-t-elle._

Puis elle met fin à la connexion et se concentre sur son dessin. Après un moment, Gwen se rend compte qu'elle a dessiné la tête du **Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus** comme sur la robe brune de Kisara. Elle se raidit car elle est censée dessiner comme un enfant de cinq ans pas vingt ans !

— Whoua, ton dessin est trop bien ! commente la fille à nattes noires d'une voix aiguë.

— Comment t'as fait ? lui demande un rouquin qui se lève de sa chaise.

— Asuna-sensei, le dessin de Mutô est trop bien ! l'appelle un autre garçon.

Asuna-sensei quitte l'atelier cuisine pour se rendre au coin d'art visuel. Plusieurs bambins s'attroupent autour de la table ronde pour admirer le dessin de Gwen. Celle-ci est très embarrassée par autant d'attention.

— _Quelle idiote, j'aurais dû faire attention, se réprimande Gwen pour son manque de discrétion._

Quant à Asuna-sensei, elle est subjuguée par ce qu'elle voit. Jamais dans sa vie, elle n'a vue un élève avec autant de talent.

— Gwendoline-chan, comment as-tu fais ça ? lui demande l'enseignante très impressionnée en se penchant en avant, les mains sur les genoux pliés.

— On faisant, lui répond-t-elle en croisant le regard de sa sensei.

—Euh...ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, se corrige Asuna-sensei. Je voulais dire...qui t'a appris à dessiner ?

— Personne, j'ai appris toute seule ! affirme-t-elle fièrement.

L'institutrice est abasourdie par sa réponse. A en juger par son trait, Gwen doit être habituée à dessiner depuis des années. Asuna-sensei se demande si elle ne doit pas en parler avec sa mère. Jûdai, surpris que tout le monde se soit rassemblé dans l'atelier d'art visuel, se lève et quitte son coin. Quelques enfants se retirent pour vaquer à leur occupation et Jûdai saisit cette opportunité pour s'approcher de Gwen. Il fait des yeux ronds en remarquant l'illustration de la petite fille. Jûdai pose ses mains sur la table en bois et se penche légèrement en avant, impressionné. Certains camarades le regardent d'un air mauvais mais il n'y fait pas attention.

— C'est le **Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus** ! s'écrit Jûdai, le sourire aux lèvres. Tu joues au **Duel Monster** ?

Gwen a été un peu surprise qu'il lui adresse la parole malgré l'aura menaçante de Yubel. Mais elle sourit car elle a enfin une occasion de lui parler.

— Oui j'adore ça, lui répond-t-elle joyeusement.

— Moi aussi, enchaîne-t-il. J'ai un **Deck Héro** !

Gwen sourit doucement car elle se rend compte qu'il est encore plus innocent quand il est un enfant. Après la fin de la matinée, Lili et Gwen font le trajet du retour.

— Comment étais ta première journée ma chérie ? lui demande Lili en restant concentrée sur la route.

— Bien, répond-t-elle. C'est pas si nul que ça.

— Je te l'avais dis que c'était très bien, se réjouit Lili. Asuna-sensei ma raconté que tu as dessinée un **Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus** et m'a demandée si tu étais réellement un enfant.

Les joues de la fille au **Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus** , s'empourprent.

— J'ai pas fais exprès, s'excuse-t-elle.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, la rassure Lili. J'ai convaincue ton sensei que tu as juste un talent innée pour ça et de nos jours, il y a beaucoup de surdoué.

Gwen rit doucement.

— Tu sais grâce à ça, j'ai pu parler avec Jûdai, lui dit Gwen heureuse.

— Jûdai ? s'interroge Lili. Ah, ce mignon petit garçon aux cheveux châtain qui n'arrêtait pas de te regarder ? rit-elle.

— Hein ? Il me regardait ? répète Gwen étonnée.

Le soir à la Kame Game Shop, l'odeur de poisson cuit et cru s'échappent de la cuisine où la famille MUTÔ est en train de dîner. Gwen est assise à côté d'Yûgi tandis que Lili et Sugoroku sont en face. Le dîner est constitué de sashimi mélangé à l'huile d'olive avec de la salade et des tranches de choux. Ainsi que deux plats de sushis de différent goût. Des boules de riz au vinaigre avec du saumon, des crevettes ou du thon sur le dessus. D'autres avec de l'omelette attaché par une algue nori. Le reste des sushis rond contenant différents ingrédients comme le thon, la ciboulette, les concombres, les bâtonnets de crabe et du wasabi en accompagnement et du poisson grillé.

Il y a également des sauces à bases de sauce huître pour le sashimi et les sushi. Gwen préfère largement ces derniers au wasabi qu'elle trouve trop piquant pour la gorge. Elle se demande comment sa mère et son grand-père peuvent supporter cela ? Heureusement que Yûgi évite aussi le wasabi car la dernière fois qu'il en a mangé, il a totalement craché du feu. Puis il s'est précipité sur l'évier pour boire l'eau abondamment sans même la peine de prendre un verre. Gwen a eu beaucoup de peine pour lui. Mais maintenant elle est inquiète car il a des poches noires sous les yeux et ressemble à un zombi à cause de son manque de sommeil. Gwen prend une tranche de sashimi avec ses baguettes, le plonge dans la sauce noire puis le mange suivi d'une bouchée de riz. C'est vraiment délicieux car le goût de la nourriture lui rappelle celle de sa vraie mère qui lui manque toujours autant. Lili lui demande de raconter sa première journée d'école à Yûgi et Sugoroku. Gwen avale sa nourriture qu'elle a dans la bouche puis repose ses baguettes sur son bol de riz.

— Eh bien, j'ai rencontrée un garçon qui s'appelle YÛKI Jûdai ! raconte-t-elle avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme car finalement l'école maternelle n'est pas si mal.

Yûgi a failli s'étouffer avec sa nourriture mais l'avale difficilement et boit de l'eau pour faire passer le repas. Ensuite il souffle de soulagement et repose son verre.

— Yûgi fait attention ! le gronde sa mère.

— Désolé. Alors Gwen, parle-moi de Jûdai-kun, lui demande-t-il en se tournant vers sa sœur.

— Il est comme nous deux, il peut voir les esprits du **Duel Monster**. Il a même un esprit protecteur appelé Yubel.

— Hein ?! C'est "ce" Jûdai-kun ?

Yûgi a les yeux et la bouche grande ouverte à cause de cette nouvelle. Il est surpris d'apprendre que c'est le même Jûdai qu'il a rencontré pendant le deuxième Battle City et durant l'accident avec Paradox, le même Jûdai qui est mort dans le Monde Réel pour protéger sa petite sœur qui de plus est toujours en vie ! C'est la cause des voyages dans le temps et bien sûr ce n'est pas encore arrivé au Jûdai de cette époque. Mais il comprend enfin que la force obscure qu'il a sentit quelque jours auparavant ressemble à celle de Jûdai.

Après leur goûter, les enfants se lèvent du banc et se précipitent dans la cour de récréation. Asuna-sensei sur leurs talons, pour les surveiller. Gwen se décide d'aller voir Jûdai qui se dirige vers une balançoire. Elle pose une main sur son cœur et essaie de calmer sa course folle.

— _Ne t'inquiète pas Gwen, Yubel ne va pas te faire du mal car je suis là, lui assure Kisara en lui envoyant des encouragements à travers sa carte qui se trouve dans la poche droite de Gwen._

Elle hoche la tête en accord mais veut tout de même être amie avec Yubel également. Elle sort de la classe et passe par l'ouverture de la porte coulissante pour se retrouver dans la cours avec les autres enfants. Jûdai la remarque et leurs yeux se croisent. Au moment où Gwen s'apprête à marcher vers lui, elle est interceptée par deux filles brunes qui la tirent à gauche par les bras. L'une est plus grande que Gwen, elle a des couettes sur les deux côtés de sa tête. Son visage est rond et ses grands yeux sont noirs. Elle porte l'uniforme scolaire comme Gwen. L'autre a des cheveux courts de couleur châtains soyeuse qui dégringole sur ses épaules. Ses yeux sont un peu étroits et de couleur bleue.

— Mutô vient jouer avec nous, laisse-le ! lui dit la première fille.

Gwen n'a même pas le temps de répondre qu'elle est tirée loin de Jûdai, elle a au moins pu voir son visage visiblement déçu. Les filles la traînent vers une cabane et ne peut que les suivre avec ses petites jambes.

— Pourquoi je peux pas jouer avec Jûdai ? demande Gwen quand les filles la lâchent.

— Il est méchant ! lui répond l'autre fille en agitant ses bras en l'air. Un de nos camarades a joué avec lui et il s'est plus réveiller !

— Yûki est un monstre ! T'approche pas lui si tu veux pas dormir pour toujours.

Gwen est peinée car elle connaît la véritable raison derrière ses accidents étranges. Soudain, Gwen l'entend crier et se retourne pour voir ce qui se passe. Le petit garçon est assis par terre se tenant la jambe gauche ensanglanté. Deux garçons lui ont jeté des grosses pierres sur sa jambe gauche qui est maintenant couvert un gros bleu et d'une vilaine blessure. Gwen est horrifiée et se précipite pour l'aider mais s'arrête quand elle voit Yubel très en colère qui plonge les enfants dans un sommeil profond. Yubel ne peut pas croire qu'elle n'a pas sentie le danger arriver et laisser ses garnements blesser son précieux Jûdai. Puis Gwen entend Asuna-sensei crier d'horreur. Elle se précipite vers les garçons. Tout le monde est effrayé par Jûdai. Un autre instituteur dans la cour, accourt près d'eux.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? questionne-t-il.

— Takashi-sensei aidez-moi ! Les enfants ne se réveillent plus et Jûdai-kun est blessé ! supplie Asuna-sensei très bouleversée.

— Oh, mon dieu ! s'affole-t-il et se précipite pour aider Asuna-sensei à porter les garçons.

Il les portes en sac à patates dans ses bras. Ensuite il se tourne vers Jûdai très en colère.

— YÛKI HAOU JÛDAI ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas recommencer ça !

— Mais j'ai rien fait ! J'ai mal !

Mais l'instituteur n'a que faire de sa réponse et se tourne vers les enfants effrayés.

— Les enfants, retournez en classe dans la salle où on ne voit pas la cour !

Tout le monde s'exécute sauf Gwen. Elle se met en face de Judai et entre les sensei.

— Asuna-sensei, Jûdai-kun est blessé, il faut le soigner !

— Gwen-chan, retourne en classe ! lui ordonne Asuna-sensei. Je vais m'occuper de lui.

— Asuna-sensei, il vaut mieux pour vous que vous vous éloignez de ce démon ! lui conseille Takashi-sensei d'une voix féroce.

— Êtes-vous conscient de ce que vous dites sensei ? rétorque Asuna-sensei choqué par ses paroles.

— Il n'est pas normal, toi tu devrais retourner en classe avec les autres ! ordonne méchamment Takashi-sensei en s'adressant à Gwen.

— Non, refuse Gwen en secouant la tête. Je veux aussi l'aider ! affirme-t-elle fermement.

Elle s'accroupit devant Judai qui pleure. Il est surpris par l'action de Gwen. Asuna-sensei fait de même mais Takashi-sensei les saisit toutes les deux après avoir déposé les enfants dans la classe puis tente de les ramener à l'intérieur mais leurs mouvements sont bloqués. C'est Kisara qui les n'en empêche.

— _Gwen dépêche-toi d'emmener Jûdai-kun dans une salle où il n'y a personne. Tu vas le soigner._

Celle-ci se dégage de l'emprise de Takashi-sensei puis aide Jûdai à se remettre sur ses jambes. Elle entoure ses épaules avec son bras droit retenu par sa main tandis que son bras gauche se pose sur son dos pour le soutenir. Heureusement qu'ils ont la même taille sinon ça va être difficile pour elle de le porter. Ensuite elle l'aide à marcher en traversant la salle vide car les enfants se sont réfugiés dans la salle d'à côté. Ensuite elle ouvre la porte pour se retrouver dans le couloir. Ils se dirigent vers une pièce fermée à l'autre bout du couloir où il n'y a personne. Puis Gwen le fait asseoir sur une petite chaise au milieu de la pièce.

— Pou-pourquoi...tu...tu m'aides ? lui demande-t-il difficilement.

— T'es blessé ! lui répond Gwen accroupit près de sa blessure et retrousse sa manche droite. Vu notre situation, j'ai pas d'autre choix que de te soigner moi même ! continue-t-elle en laissant son tatouage à l'air libre.

Jûdai est étonné et vraiment touché. Cependant Yubel apparaît et tente de plonger Gwen dans le coma mais ses yeux se teintent d'orange et de bleu ainsi que ses cheveux puis repousse le pouvoir de Yubel qui recule de quelques centimètres. Celle-ci est choquée car personne ne peut annuler son pouvoir comme cela. Jûdai est très surpris par la nouvelle apparence de Gwen.

— Mais qui es-tu donc ?! lui demande Yubel avec beaucoup de haine dans la voix.

— S'il-te-plaît Yubel arrête ! la supplie Gwen qui la regarde dans les yeux. Je veux juste soigner Jûdai.

— Tu peux voir Yubel ?! s'exprime Jûdai, surpris. Mais il cligne de l'œil et fait la grimace.

— Oui, je suis comme toi.

—Tu ne toucheras pas Jûdai ! la menace Yubel très en colère qui prépare une boule de feu dans sa main droite. Quels sont tes véritables intentions ?!

La fureur de Yubel est tellement grande que les vitres éclatent sous la pression. Gwen ferme les yeux et fait apparaître un bouclier de chaîne pour tous se protéger. Les larmes de Jûdai coulent de plus belle car son ange gardien se déchaîne de plus en plus contre les gens avec qui il souhaite être ami. Puis les chaînes se retirent dans le sol.

— Yubel calme-toi je t'en prie, Gwen ne veut pas lui faire de mal, affirme Kisara en surgissant devant Gwen et tend les bras pour la protéger. Arrête ton attaque Yubel !

— Comme je le pensais, elle est accompagnée par un esprit.

— Gwen veut juste soigner Jûdai-kun, nous ne pouvons pas le laisser ainsi ! insiste Kisara en lui montrant Jûdai avec son bras qui souffre de sa blessure.

Jûdai est surpris de voir Kisara mais gémit à nouveau de douleur. Yubel n'aimant pas voir son petit protéger souffrir comme cela, vaporise sa boule de feu puis elle s'agenouille à côté de lui pour tenter de le réconforter. Puis elle se tourne vers Gwen très méfiante.

— Très bien, soigne-le ! accepte-t-elle à contrecœur. Mais si tu ose tenter quoi que ce soit de malveillant envers lui, je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer ! crache Yubel.

Gwen est d'accord et utilise son pouvoir pour soigner la plaie de Jûdai. Une lueur dorée s'échappe de ses mains qu'elle a apposées sur la jambe du garçon, laissant son tatouage briller. La blessure se referme lentement et Jûdai pense qu'elle est vraiment gentille comme la lumière douce. Puis Gwen essuie le sang avec un mouchoir de lin qu'elle sort de sa poche gauche et enfin ses cheveux retombent derrière son dos dans leur couleur naturelle ainsi que ses yeux qui retrouvent leur couleur noisette.

— Merci. T'es vraiment gentille, déclare Jûdai avec gratitude.

Gwen est contente d'avoir réussie. Les quatre compagnons se mettent ensuite à l'aise pour discuter. Gwen prend une chaise qui est à proximité et s'installe près de Jûdai tandis que Kisara s'assit par terre les jambes pliés à ses côtés. Yubel se tient toujours derrière Jûdai le berçant de ses bras.

— Je suis Kisara, l'esprit protecteur de Gwen. Nous sommes ici pour vous aider à combattre les forces du mal, notamment la malédiction qui pèse sur lui.

Les yeux hétérochromes de Yubel s'élargissent car elles sont au courant que cet enfant a été maudit il y a longtemps par un être maléfique.

— Comment êtes-vous au courant pour cette malédiction ! rétorque agressivement Yubel. Est ce que vous êtes venus ici pour finir le travail ?!

— Finir le travail ? Non, tu te trompe ! contredit Kisara avec les mains en l'air. Nous sommes là pour vous aider car la version futur de cette enfant a protégé Gwen dans son monde d'origine et lui a demandé de l'aider à briser la malédiction.

— Une version future de Jûdai ? Un autre monde ? répète Yubel les yeux plissé.

Bien que Jûdai ne comprenne pas tellement la conversation, il sait bien qu'elles sont là pour l'aider.

— S'il te plait Yubel, écoute-la ! Je veux être ami avec Gwen et elle m'a aidée ! la supplie Jûdai en se tournant vers elle avec ses yeux innocents.

Yubel échange un regard avec lui et voit bien qu'elle ne peut pas refuser mais elle est toujours réticente. Yubel se tourne vers Gwen et Kisara puis sonde leur esprit. Elle voit la lumière dorée mélangé à du bleu dans son âme. Elle reconnaît que Gwen n'a aucune mauvaise intention envers Jûdai et que sa lumière s'équilibre avec les douces ténèbres de son protéger. Elle se résigne finalement et soupire de défaite.

— Bon très bien, tu as gagné ! Vous pouvez être amis.

— Merci Yubel, lui dit Jûdai en lui donnant un câlin que celle-ci accepte joyeusement.

— Mais il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, demande Yubel perplexe. Pourquoi a-t-elle la signature énergétique d'un adulte alors qu'elle a l'apparence d'un enfant ?

— C'est sûrement que quand je me suis réincarnée, explique Gwen qui a levé sa main droite pour se gratter l'arrière du crâne. J'ai directement retrouvé l'âge de mes cinq ans et j'ai conservée mes souvenirs de ma vie passé. Je suppose que mon âme est restée intacte à cause de ça.

— Réincarnée ? se demande Yubel médusé. Expliquez-moi tout en détails.

— Je comprends rien moi ! s'exprime Jûdai un peu perdu par la tournure de la conversation.

— Tu es encore trop petit pour comprendre, lui répond Yubel.

Kisara lui raconte toute l'histoire de Gwen et du futur Jûdai. Yubel a été interloquée et se remémore un souvenir lointain.

— Peut-tu nous en dire plus sur cette malédiction ? lui demande Kisara.

— Eh bien, c'est un mal qui torture la victime physiquement et mentalement. Le compte à rebours augmente à chaque fois qu'il doit se battre contre le mal. La victime se voit mourir dans d'atroces souffrances puis se réincarner et mourir à nouveau jusqu'à ce que son âme se déchire et disparaît.

— L'existence s'efface et personne ne se souviendra de lui, termine sombrement Gwen.

Yubel est étonnée de savoir que Gwen est au courant des conséquences terribles de cette malédiction. Voyant le regard interrogateur de celle-ci, Gwen s'empresse d'ajouter :

— Jûdai me la dit et j'ai vu cette malédiction agir. C'est vraiment dégoûtant et puis je me souviens très bien de lui.

— Il y a sûrement un moyen de la briser, dit Kisara.

— Malheureusement, ceux qui l'on maudit ont disparu il y a trois mille ans. Je ne sais pas comment le guérir et je ne peux pas quitter Jûdai pour enquêter, s'en veut Yubel de ne pas être capable de remplir sa mission.

Gwen est visiblement déçue par ce manque d'indice. Kisara le regard dans le vague pense à une solution. Au bout d'un moment, il semble qu'elle est venue avec une idée et décide de la partager.

— Je pense que je vais demander l'avis de Mahado-san. C'est le plus qualifié en ce qui concerne les maléfices en tout genre.

— Oh, bonne idée Kisara ! approuve Gwen avec une lueur d'espoir.

Ensuite les deux gardiens décident d'effacer tous le gâchis. En concluant un accord avec Jûdai, Yubel libère tous ceux qu'elle a envoyés dans le coma et efface la mémoire de tous ceux qui ont assisté à cette scène. Puis Jûdai propose à Gwen de jouer ensemble ce qu'elle accepte avec joie. Après la cantine, la classe des oiseaux et des poissons redescendent les escaliers, vêtus de leur pyjama pour faire la sieste dans la salle de motricité.

Les futons ont déjà été installés sur le parquet en bois. Gwen a redoutée cet instant depuis le début de la journée. Jûdai et elle sont placés près de la porte coulissante. Les grands rideaux sont tirés et peu de lumière s'infiltre dans la pièce. Les uniformes ainsi que les badges sont posés au dessus des futons. Gwen dans son pyjama rouge, est assise sur son lit avec sa peluche **Kuriboh Ailé** dans les bras. Elle n'a pas tellement envie de dormir. Jûdai allongé sur son matelas, se demande pourquoi Gwen reste assise alors que lui est très fatigué à force de courir. Asuna-sensei s'approche d'eux et s'accroupit avec une veilleuse à la main.

— Je te pose la veilleuse ici pour que tu puisses bien dormir Gwendoline-chan, la prévient Asuna-sensei en posant l'objet à côté de son matelas.

— Merci sensei, lui répond-t-elle avec reconnaissance.

Cela surprend Jûdai qui s'assit.

— Tu dors pas bien Gwen ? demande Jûdai.

— Non, je fais tout le temps des cauchemars, explique Gwen en serrant fortement sa peluche.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien, la rassure l'enseignante. Maintenant au lit !

Jûdai et Gwen s'allongent dans leur futon puis se couvrent. La petite fille se tourne sur le côté voyant son ami fermer les yeux. Puis Asuna-sensei rejoint les autres enseignants pour le déjeuner, en lançant un regard assassin à l'adresse de Takashi-sensei qui fixe férocement Jûdai. Quelques minutes plus tard, Gwen réussit à s'endormir sans mal et semble être paisible pour une fois. Quant à Jûdai, il est déjà dans les bras de Morphée et ronfle à présent. Yubel et Kisara pointent le bout leur nez. L'esprit démoniaque caresse les cheveux soyeux de Jûdai. La **Demoiselle aux Yeux Bleus** sourit car c'est bien la première fois que Gwen dort aussi paisiblement sans Yûgi. Décidément, lui fabriquer une peluche **Kuriboh Ailé** est une excellente idée.

— Je crois que la présence de Jûdai-kun lui fait également énormément de bien, constate gentiment Kisara.

— Elle doit être rassurée de savoir qu'il est en vie, complète calmement Yubel.

— C'est vrai, affirme Kisara.

Yubel sert le poing, furieuse contre ses Ombres maléfiques et ce vieux prof pourrit jusqu'à la moelle.

— Si jamais, je retrouve ses maudits assassins, murmure-t-elle de rage, je mettrais fin à leur existence.

— Pour l'instant, nous devons juste nous s'assurer qu'ils soient heureux, décide Kisara.

Puis elle se lève.

— Où vas-tu ? l'interroge Yubel suspicieuse.

— Je vais faire un tour dans l'au-delà pour demander des informations sur la malédiction de Jûdai-kun, lui indique le **Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus**.

Yubel approuve ses dires puis Kisara disparaît. La journée touche enfin à sa fin et les enfants sont rassemblés dans le hall d'entrée par les enseignants, attendant leurs parents. Gwen et Jûdai sont assis côte à côte sur un banc. La petite fille scrute les alentours en essayant de repérer un signe de sa mère parmi la foule d'élèves et de parents. Jûdai balance ses jambes nullement pressé de rentrer chez lui car ses parents sont souvent en retard. Il observe plusieurs bambins sauter de joie en voyant leurs parents les accueillir à bras ouverts. Il soupire. Puis Gwen aperçoit un jeune homme avec une coupe irrégulière de couleur tricolore. Elle se lève et court vers lui. Celui-ci la réceptionne en souriant. Jûdai se lève à son tour puis suit Gwen un peu intrigué.

— Yûgi-nii-chan pourquoi c'est toi qui viens me chercher ? lui demande Gwen un peu étonnée.

— Maman est retenue un peu plus longtemps au bureau, lui explique Yûgi. Elle m'a demandée de venir te chercher.

Les yeux de Jûdai s'écarquillent car il se rend compte que Gwen est avec MUTÔ Yûgi, le Roi des Duels en personne !

— Ce n'est pas si surprenant, commente Yubel les bras croisés. Son nom est MUTÔ aussi.

— Whoua, ils sont de la même famille ! admire Jûdai.

Il atteint son amie car il est également curieux de voir son idole de près.

— Gwen, l'interpelle Jûdai.

— Jûdai, c'est mon grand-frère Yûgi ! lui présente-t-elle en lui adressant un regard.

— T'as de la chance d'être la sœur du Roi ! sourit Jûdai.

Gwen regarde son frère mais celui-ci a les yeux exorbités et la bouche grande ouverte. Il est figé comme une statue en apercevant Jûdai n'y croyant pas ses yeux. Jûdai, YÛKI Jûdai est vivant !

— Oups, glisse Gwen. Il est en état de choc aussi.

Des larmes se mettent à rouler sur les joues d'Yûgi. Il est ému de revoir son ami en bonne santé.

— Jû...Jû...Jûdai-kun ? lui demande-t-il timidement.

— Oui ? répond celui-ci.

Sans prendre gare, Yûgi enveloppe ses bras autour du petit garçon en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Jûdai se retrouve complètement abasourdit par cette étrange rencontre et cette soudaine marque d'affection.

— Jûdai-kun, tu es vivant ! déclare Yûgi ravi de le voir. Je suis si heureux de voir que tu vas bien !

Jûdai fait des yeux rond car son idole la pris dans ses bras en pleurant ? C'est inattendu de sa part mais cela le rend heureux car son rêve de rencontrer Yûgi s'est réalisé grâce à Gwen. Celle-ci sourit doucement car son frère a l'air d'aller un peu mieux. Elle tire timidement sur la veste d'Yûgi. Il se rend compte de ce qu'il fait puis lâche Jûdai et s'essuie les joues d'un revers de main.

— Pardonne-moi, c'est juste que tu me fais penser à un ami qui te ressemble beaucoup, lui explique Yûgi avec un sourire éclatant.

— Pas grave, l'excuse Jûdai le rouge aux joues et se grattant la tête. Chuis content de voir le Roi des Duels.

Yûgi rit doucement car c'est une surprise pour lui quand Gwen a parlé de son ami YÛKI Jûdai. Maintenant il a l'espoir de sauver son ami mais le passé et le futur de ce garçon risque de changer à tout jamais.

Plus les semaines passent, plus l'amitié de Jûdai et Gwen, devient forte. Ils jouent tout le temps ensemble et s'entendent très bien. Yubel a finit par se calmer et depuis aucun accident ne s'est reproduit. Les enfants ont fini par se réchauffer à Jûdai et commence à le voir comme un ami. Ce dernier est très heureux qu'il ne le voit plus comme un monstre. Mais ce n'est pas le cas de certains, d'autres le considère toujours comme un monstre et qu'il a ensorcelé tout le monde. C'est aussi le cas de la fille qui a interdit à Gwen de s'approcher de Jûdai.

Le soir chez les YÛKI, Jûdai est assis sur le sofa du salon en train de regarder des dessins animé de super-héro à la télévision. Quelques instants plus tard, ses parents s'installent à ses côtés portant toujours leur tenue de travail. Son père est quelqu'un de gentil mais parfois stricte envers son fils. Il est bien bâtit comme une armoire, les épaules larges et possède les cheveux bruns en bataille ainsi que des yeux étroits de la même couleur. Quant à sa mère, elle a les mêmes yeux de biche couleur chocolat comme son fils et les cheveux mi-long de couleur châtain. La coupe bicolore de Jûdai montre à quel point il a hérité de ses parents. M. et Mme YÛKI annoncent les dernières nouvelles à leur fils faisant écarquiller les yeux de celui-ci.

— Hein ? Vous partez encore en voyage ? demande Jûdai ennuyé.

— Oui, nous devons rencontrer un client important à Okinawa, lui répond M. YÛKI avec un regard d'excuse. C'est pour cela que nous allons te confier à la voisine pendant le week-end.

— Non, je veux pas ! se lasse Jûdai en regardant ailleurs. C'est nul et les gars font que de m'embêter.

— Jûdai c'est seulement pour le week-end, le rassure sa mère en posant sa main douce sur l'épaule de son fils. Je parlerais avec eux pour qu'ils cessent de t'embêter.

— Mais maman, je préfère allez chez mon amie Gwen, lâche Jûdai en regardant Mme. YÛKI avec des yeux brillant. Au moins je serais bien traité.

M. YÛKI sourit car il est heureux que son fils ait enfin pu se faire une amie malgré les étranges événements qui se sont produits auparavant ainsi que les plaintes d'un certain professeur. Mme YÛKI est soucieuse car le Kame Game Shop est assez éloigné de leur quartier.

— Pourquoi pas ? intervient gentiment le père de Jûdai.

— Mais chérie, risque sa femme en le fixant, nous connaissons à peine la mère de cette enfant.

— Jûdai veut être dans un endroit où il se sent à-l'aise et c'est chez son amie qu'il souhaite être, lui explique calmement M. YÛKI.

Jûdai sourit car son père a compris ce qu'il a voulu dire. Il se déplace pour s'asseoir sur les genoux de sa mère et lui fait face.

—S'il te plait maman, le supplie Jûdai avec un regard de chien battu, laisse-moi aller chez Gwen.

Mme YÛKI rit en prenant son fils dans ses bras.

— Rappelle-moi déjà son nom ? lui redemande-t-elle.

— MUTÔ, elle s'appelle MUTÔ Gwendoline, lui répond Jûdai.

— Comme le Roi des Duels, MUTÔ Yûgi ? s'interroge M. YÛKI intéressé.

— Oui, confirme Jûdai, c'est son frère.

— Bon...d'accord, accepte sa mère avec un léger sourire. Tu iras passer le week-end chez les MUTÔ alors.

— Oui ! Je vais chez Gwen et Yûgi-san ! bondie Jûdai de joie, les poings en l'air.

Ses parents se regardent en souriant, ravis que leur fils soit heureux.

Puis le vendredi après-midi à la Kame Game Shop, Gwen est assise sur son bureau en train de s'entraîner à écrire et lire les Katakana sur son cahier d'exercice. Elle est vêtue d'un t-shirt jaune et d'un pantalon jean. Kisara est installée sur le lit de Gwen, les jambes croisées et les mains posées sur le drap moelleux en train de l'observer.

— Tu devrais faire une pause, lui conseille Kisara. Cela fait déjà une heure que tu travaille d'arrache-pied.

— Tout le monde connaît les deux syllabaires, même Jûdai, lui répond Gwen en lui adressant un regard. Je dois les rattraper !

— En parlant de Jûdai-kun, commence Kisara, ce n'est pas ce soir qu'il doit arriver ?

Gwen s'arrête un instant d'écrire, se rendant compte de quelque chose d'essentiel.

— C'est vrai, Jûdai doit venir à la maison ce soir ! s'exclame-t-elle avec surprise.

— Ne me dis pas que tu as oubliée ? lui dit la **Demoiselle aux Yeux Bleus** dont une goutte d'eau lui glissant sur l'arrière de la tête.

— Non, ça me fait bizarre c'est tout, avoue Gwen gênée. J'oublie que j'ai été adulte grâce à lui et c'est mon premier pyjama parti.

— Je trouve que c'est une bonne chose pour toi, approuve Kisara avec souriant. Tu as moins souvent ton regard mélancolique et j'aime te voir heureuse.

Gwen sourit car il est vrai qu'elle doit profiter à fond de cette nouvelle vie. Après tout, elle reverra sa véritable famille un jour. La cloche de la boutique sonne laissant entrer quelqu'un.

— ça doit être Yûgi-nii-chan, commente-t-elle.

— Grand-père, je suis rentré ! annonce Yûgi comme l'a prédit Gwen qui sourit le crayon contre la joue.

— Bienvenue à la maison, l'accueille aimablement Sugoroku comme à son habitude. Comment c'était avec tes amis ?

— Très bien, lui répond Yûgi.

— C'est un plaisir de vous accueillir également dans ma boutique.

— Hein ? Avec qui grand-père parle ? s'interroge Gwen qui repose son crayon dans son pot et descend de sa chaise.

— Gwen descend, tu as de la visite ! l'appelle Yûgi depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

Entendant cela, Gwen sort de sa chambre puis dévale les escaliers pour se rendre dans la boutique de jeux. Là, elle aperçoit M. et Mme YÛKI accompagnés de leur fils Jûdai qui porte un t-shirt rouge, une veste crème et d'un pantalon noir avec des baskets. Il transporte également un sac à dos noir sur les épaules et sourit à son amie.

— Jûdai, salue-t-elle joyeusement en marchant vers lui.

— Salut Gwen, lui répond-t-il heureux de la voir.

Puis elle salue les parents de son ami. Ceux-ci sont enchantés de côtoyer la famille du Roi des Duels. Après avoir dit au-revoir à leur fils, les YÛKI quittent la boutique pour se diriger vers l'aéroport. Jûdai est émerveillé par les vitrines où se trouve plusieurs boosters et Deck de structure.

— Whoua, vous avez plein de cartes Sugoroku-jii-chan ! commente Jûdai ravi de ce paradis.

— Hé hé, puisque tu es nouveau dans la boutique Jûdai-kun, tu peux avoir un booster gratuit, lui offre Sugoroku en passant deux boîtes de paquet à Yûgi qui s'accroupit près de Jûdai.

— C'est vrai, je peux ? sourit Jûdai.

— Mais oui, acquiesce le gérant du magasin.

Jûdai observe attentivement les différents choix de booster à sa disposition. Puis une rangée attire son attention. Plusieurs monstres de différentes couleurs ont une position de combat ainsi qu'une allure de super héros manipulant chacun un élément.

— Je choisis celle-là, se décide le petit duelliste en prenant le paquet de carte.

— Quel choix intéressant, dit Sugoroku une main calée sous le menton. **L'Arrivée des Héro** qui est un nouveau pack contenant les **HÉRO ÉLÉMENTAIRE**.

— Les **HÉRO ÉLÉMENTAIRE**?! s'excite Gwen qui trépigne d'impatience. Vite, fais voir !

Jûdai déchire délicatement mais rapidement le paquet de carte. Yûgi redonne les boîtes à son grand-père pour qu'il puisse les ranger puis s'installe à la gauche de Jûdai. Gwen prend place à la droite du garçon qui découvre cinq cartes monstres à effet. Le premier est un bourgeon, le deuxième est une femme enveloppée de flammes orangés, le troisième est un homme de feu portant un masque, le quatrième est une femme ressemblant à une plante et la dernière, une carte magie affichant un dessin d'un bouton de rose.

— **HÉRO ÉLÉMENTAIRE ~ Knospe** , **Miss Chaleur** , **Chaleur** , **Blume** et **Bouton de Rose** , récite Jûdai le sourire aux lèvres. C'est des héros que j'ai pas encore eu !

— ça me donne envie de jouer, pas vous ? leur demande gentiment Yûgi.

— Si ! répondent les deux enfants.

Quelques temps plus tard dans la chambre d'Yûgi...

— Hé, j'ai perdu ! se plaint Jûdai déçu.

Yûgi est installé sur le bord de son lit, Gwen et Jûdai assis en tailleur sur son tapis, face à face. Gwen a gagnée en battant **HÉRO ÉLÉMENTAIRE ~ Avian** (1000/1000) avec **Dragon Pulsar de Lumière** (2500/1500).

— J'ai été un peu fort, s'excuse Gwen penaud.

— Non, Gwen a un Deck de Structure malgré ses défauts, explique Yûgi. Mais il te manque encore plusieurs cartes essentielles Jûdai-kun, sinon tu seras très difficile à vaincre.

— C'est vrai, acquiesce celui-ci. Il m'en manque beaucoup comme **Flame Wingman**.

— **Flame Wingman** ? répète Gwen étonnée. Mais alors...

— Vous êtes encore en train de jouer ? leur demande Lili au pas de la porte dans sa robe blanche et boléro rose.

— Maman, on venait juste de finir, lui prévient Yûgi.

— Le dîner est presque prêt, leur annonce-t-elle. Gwen-chan va prendre ton bain, ensuite ce sera le tour de Jûdai-kun.

— Oui, répond Gwen en rassemblant ses cartes.

Puis elle se lève et sort de la chambre, de même que Lili laissant les deux garçons seuls. Jûdai n'a pas pensé une seule seconde qu'il allait se retrouver seul avec son idole. Il pense qu'il est vraiment chanceux de le côtoyer car plusieurs de ses camarades seront jaloux s'ils apprennent cela. Il y a un instant de silence embarrassé mais heureusement Yûgi a quelque chose à lui demander.

— Jûdai-kun as-tu un rêve ? lui demande tranquillement Yûgi.

— Un rêve ? répète celui-ci un peu perdu.

— Qu'est ce que tu veux faire quand tu seras plus grand ? reformule Yûgi.

— Ah, je veux être duelliste comme vous Yûgi-san ! lui confie Jûdai avec une lueur d'admiration.

— Je vois, sourit Yûgi. Dans ce cas, bonne chance Jûdai-kun parce que je n'te ferais pas de cadeau ! l'encourage le Roi.

Jûdai sourit jusqu'aux oreilles car Yûgi a relevé son défi et compte bien le battre. Du moins quand il sera aussi fort que Gwen bien sûr car pour l'instant il ne lui arrive pas à la cheville. Après son bain, Gwen se rend dans sa chambre vêtue de son pyjama, les cheveux lâchés et une serviette autour de son cou. Elle prend son Deck Box marron posé sur le lit puis tire une carte violette.

— **HÉRO ÉLÉMENTAIRE ~ Flame Wingman** , hein ? chuchote-t-elle le regard mélancolique. Je devrais penser à le lui donner.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lili appelle ses enfants et Jûdai pour venir dîner. Gwen sort de sa transe puis remet la carte de **Flame Wingman** à sa place et le repose sur son lit avec sa serviette avant de descendre. Dans la cuisine Lili dispose les assiettes, les couverts ainsi que des bols remplis d'œufs crus sur la table. Un grand plat est posé au milieu dans lequel repose un mélange de filet de bœuf, d'écheveaux de nouilles aux œufs, des ciboules, des céleris en branches, des champignons parfumés, des carottes, un gros oignon, des pousses de bambou, des brins de persil, du saindoux et des algues marines séchées. Gwen arrivée dans la cuisine, hume le délicieux parfum que dégage ce plat.

— ça sent bon, lance Gwen en prenant place à table, c'est quoi ?

— C'est du Sukiyaki, lui répond Lili en installant en face de sa fille.

— Du Sukiyaki ? J'en ai jamais mangé ! avoue-t-elle l'eau à la bouche.

— J'espère que tu aimeras, rit sa mère les coudes sur les tables.

Puis Yûgi arrive dans la pièce avec Jûdai qui revient du bain dans son pyjama bleu. Sugoroku les rejoint après avoir fermé sa boutique. Ils s'installent tous à table. Jûdai et Gwen côte à côte, Yûgi à droite et Sugoroku à côté de Lili. Les enfants prennent chacun une tranche de bœuf de leur baguettes et le mélangent à leur œufs cru avant de l'ingurgiter. Ils ouvrent grand les yeux, le rouge aux joues appréciant fortement leur dîner.

— C'est trop bon ! s'écrivent les deux enfants.

— Je suis heureuse que vous aimiez, s'enchante Lili. Au fait Jûdai-kun, tu ne nous a toujours pas dis comme tu es devenu l'ami de Gwen-chan.

— Elle m'a sauvée, raconte celui-ci en souriant.

— Comment ça sauvé ? lui demande Yûgi étonné.

— Racontez-nous en détails, suggère Sugoroku à Jûdai et Gwen.

Les deux enfants racontent leur vécu sans omettre aucuns détails. Après leur récit, Sugoroku et Yûgi sont estomaqués tandis que Lili tremble de rage.

— Gwen tu t'es transformée ? s'inquiète Yûgi. Heureusement que personne d'autres ne t'a vu comme ça.

— Et ce satané Takashi-sensei, comment ose-t-il traiter un enfant de la sorte ?! vocifère Lili en serrant ses baguettes. Jûdai-kun, tes parents sont au courant de cette histoire ?

— Non, leur confie-t-il timidement. J'ai jamais pu leur dire parce qu'ils sont toujours absents. Mais Lili-obasan, chuis désolé pour Yubel mais me jetez pas à la rue !

La famille MUTÔ affiche un air ahuri en entendant les paroles de Jûdai.

— Mais voyons Jûdai-kun, je ne ferais jamais ça, le rassure tendrement Lili. J'ai l'habitude de ces choses surnaturelles, j'ai déjà deux enfants hors du commun ici. Alors un de plus ce n'est rien du tout.

Jûdai lui sourit avec reconnaissance car il peut enfin être lui même sans qu'on le voie comme une bizarrerie ou un monstre. Yûgi retient un bâillement et ses énormes cernes sous les yeux sont toujours présents malgré le nombre de jours qui passent.

— Par contre pour cet horrible enseignant, je me plaindrais auprès de la direction ! déclare la femme rousse avec fermeté.

— Au fait Yûgi, j'ai encore reçu un appel de ton professeur principal qui se plaint que tu continue à dormir en cours, lui apprend Sugoroku soucieux pour lui.

— Ah, désolé pour ça, lui dit Yûgi un peu honteux. Je fais de mon mieux.

— Tu devrais plutôt aller te reposer, regarde-toi, lui suggère Lili inquiète.

— Mais Gwen...

— J'en ai pas besoin, le coupe celle-ci en lui adressant un regard coupable. Vas dormir Yûgi-nii-chan.

— Bien, bonne nuit, se résigne-t-il en reposant ses baguettes sur son bol vide.

Yûgi sort de table et se dirige vers sa chambre. Sa démarche bancale montre à quel point il est fatigué ce qui inquiète grandement la famille MUTÔ spécialement Gwen qui regrette son état par sa faute. Jûdai se soucie de son nouvel ami et espère qu'il ira mieux demain. Après le dîner, Lili installe un futon pour Jûdai dans la chambre de Gwen. Celui-ci est impressionné par la pièce dont les murs sont remplis d'illustration de la **Magicienne des Ténèbres** , du **Magicien des Ténèbres** et du **Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus** mais certains recoins sont noircis. Gwen est assise sur son lit, les genoux remontés sous son menton et le regard triste. Lili prend place aux côtés de sa fille et pose délicatement une main rassurante sur son dos.

— Voyons, arrête de te sentir coupable pour ça ma chérie, compatie Lili. Yûgi se soucie beaucoup de toi et j'avoue qu'il s'y prend mieux que moi pour calmer tes cauchemars.

— Maintenant...il est très fatigué, bredouille Gwen.

— C'est vrai Gwen, t'aime pas dormir, s'inquiète Jûdai en grimpant sur son lit.

— Yûgi l'aide toujours à s'endormir quand elle fait des cauchemars, lui explique Lili. Quelques fois, elle se met à lancer des boules de feu dans la pièce quand elle est très effrayée ou en colère.

— Je comprends maintenant pourquoi certaines parties de la chambre sont noircies, commente Yubel en regardant autour d'elle.

— Ses pouvoirs sont étroitement liés à ses émotions, rajoute Kisara. C'était assez difficile au début mais maintenant je pense qu'il n'y a aucun problème.

— Gwen t'es fâché avec quelqu'un ? s'inquiète Jûdai en approchant son visage du sien.

— Je suis fâchée contre un méchant qui a fait mal à mon ami et à moi, lui confie-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Jûdai lui prend soudainement la main ce qui surprend Gwen. Il la fixe avec un regard ferme et déterminer. Gwen a l'impression de revoir le Jûdai du futur.

— Personne va te faire mal, lui promet Jûdai. Moi, Yubel et les **HÉROS ÉLÉMENTAIRES** , on va battre ce méchant parce que les héros gagnent toujours ! Je vais guérir tous tes bobos et je serais toujours là pour toi, je le promets !

Gwen est réellement touchée par ses paroles puis retenant ses larmes, elle prend Jûdai dans ses bras ce qui fait rougir ce dernier. Lili rit gentiment du courage héroïque de Jûdai. Ensuite elle les met au lit, Jûdai dans son futon, a déjà rejoint Morphée. Gwen ferme doucement les yeux en souriant et serrant sa peluche dans ses bras. Lili les regarde tendrement puis commence à se lever. Là, une main se pose doucement sur le front de Jûdai endormit paisiblement.

— ...maintenant tous repose sur toi, YÛKI Jûdai...

Enfin Lili sort de la chambre sans un bruit.

Quelques semaines plus tard...Jûdai parle avec ses parents pendant le dîner. Celui-ci mange ses crevettes frites avec beaucoup d'entrain. Quelques minutes plus tard les parents de Jûdai se regardent dans les yeux et se mettent d'accord sur quelque chose. Ils posent leurs baguettes sur la table et se tournent vers leur fils.

— Jûdai, nous devons te dire quelque chose, commence son père.

— C'est quoi ? lui demande ce dernier en le regardant.

— Eh bien...hésite le père en essayant de trouver les bons mots pour ne pas brusquer son fils. Ta mère et moi avons une promotion ou plutôt un nouveau travail. Mais... nous sommes obligés de déménager dans une autre ville.

Jûdai est tellement choqué que ses baguettes lui glissent entre les doigts et heurtent le sol. Mais il ne s'en soucie pas car il a dû mal à croire ce que son père vient de lui dire. Voyant le visage sérieux de celui-ci, Jûdai sait tout de suite que son père ne plaisante pas.

— Quoi ?! Mais je veux rester ici ! leur répond-t-il, scandalisé.

— Mais mon chou, ce sera beaucoup trop loin pour nous. Nous avons déjà tous préparé. Je sais que cela va être difficile pour toi mais nous n'avons pas le choix, lui explique sa mère avec un regard d'inquiétude.

Jûdai se lève de sa chaise. Son visage se renfrogne et serre les poings.

— Non ! Je veux pas partir, j'ai mes amis ici, partez tous seuls !

— Mais Jûdai, tu te feras d'autres amis là-bas aussi, le rassure son père. Et tu pourras toujours rester en contact avec eux.

— Non c'est faux. Gwen est la seule à m'accepter comme je suis, je veux pas être loin d'elle !

— S'il te plait Jûdai, calme-toi, tente sa mère.

— NON ! Je veux pas partir ! Vous êtes égoïstes, vous êtes toujours occupés et vous êtes jamais là quand j'ai besoin de vous ! JE VOUS DÉTESTE !

Son père se lève brusquement et gifle son fils. Sa mère est choquée par l'action de son mari. Jûdai tombe au sol et se tient la joue douloureusement. Sa mère se lève de sa chaise et s'accroupit près de son fils pour l'aider à se lever mais celui-ci rejette son aide en poussant son bras loin de lui avec son épaule. Puis il sort précipitamment de la cuisine et court dans les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre.

— JÛDAI ! Reviens, nous n'avons pas finis de parler ! lui ordonne son père.

— Laisse-lui du temps, le retient la mère très bouleverser par l'explosion de son fils.

— Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais, se demande-t-il en poussant un soupir.

Il se rassit sur sa chaise et tient sa tête dans ses mains car il regrette d'avoir frappé son fils. La chambre simple est plongée dans le noir. Un bureau est placé contre un mur de la pièce, une armoire à côté. Un tapis se repose sur le sol froid de la chambre. Un lit est placé près d'une grande fenêtre où la lueur de la lune éclaire faiblement l'intérieur. Jûdai est recoquillé sur son lit et pleure à chaude larmes. Il ne veut pas quitter Gwen et Yûgi. Yubel le prend dans ses bras.

— Tu n'es pas seul Jûdai, je suis là, le réconforte Yubel en lui caressant doucement la tête. Je serais toujours avec toi.

Jûdai s'accroche fermement à elle car il sait qu'elle a raison. Il est vraiment heureux qu'elle soit avec lui. Jûdai la regarde ensuite.

— Je veux pas quitter Domino City. Juste quand j'ai trouvé des amis comme toi Yubel ! pleurniche Jûdai.

— Parfois, il y a des choses très dures à accepter mais il faut passer au dessus de ça, lui conte Yubel en lui caressant toujours la tête et le regarde tendrement. Tu vas les revoir un jour.

Le lendemain...Jûdai et Asuna-sensei se tiennent en face de la classe. Jûdai a la tête baissé et refuse de regarder les autres. Aujourd'hui, il ne porte pas son uniforme. Il est habillé d'un t-shirt rouge, une veste imperméable de couleur crème avec une paire de pantalons jeans et des baskets blanche et noirs. Ses yeux et sa tête sont cachés par une casquette rouge mais qu'il a l'habitude de le porter à l'envers. Gwen se demande pourquoi il est en vêtement de ville et sent que quelque chose ne va pas mais préfère se taire pour l'instant.

— Les enfants, Jûdai-kun est venu nous dire au revoir car il s'en va dans une autre ville loin de Domino City, leur annonce Asuna-sensei peinée avec Judai à ses côtés. Malheureusement, il va nous quitter.

— Hein ! Pourquoi ?! se plaint quelque uns.

— Enfin il part ce monstre ! Murmure d'autres.

Mais Gwen se lève n'y croyant pas ses oreilles. Jûdai garde la tête baissé pour éviter de la regarder puis s'en va précipitamment de la classe.

— Attends Jûdai-kun ! Anna surveille les enfants ! demande Asuna-sensei à la tatie.

Asuna-sensei l'appelle encore et lui court après. Des larmes perlent sur les joues de Gwen. Elle prend son sac et suit Asuna-sensei pour rattraper Jûdai. En sortant de l'école, Gwen retrouve Jûdai près d'une voiture blanche garé devant le portail. Asuna-sensei est en train de discuter avec ses parents. Elle s'approche de Jûdai qui la regarde de ses yeux brumeux. Elle sort une carte de son sac qui s'avère être **Flame Wingman**. Jûdai est étonné car c'est la carte qui lui manque pour son **Deck Héro**.

— ça vient de ton toi du futur, lui explique Gwen d'une voix blanche. J'te le donne pour que tu m'oublie pas !

Jûdai prend la carte ému et ils pleurent dans les bras de l'autre. Jûdai enroule étroitement ses bras autour de Gwen qui s'accroche fermement à sa veste. Quelques minutes plus tard, les parents de Jûdai lui annonce qu'il est temps de partir. Les deux enfants se séparent avec peine puis se regardent une dernière fois avant de se quitter. Le petit garçon enlève sa casquette avec ses mains puis le pose sur la tête de Gwen.

— Prend-le, commence Jûdai la voix tremblante, pour que tu m'oublie pas !

— Yubel, ne laisse pas Jûdai mourir, lui demande Gwen le visage baigné de larmes.

— Humph, évidement pas besoin de me le dire ! répond Yubel les bras croisés.

La mère de Jûdai lui prend la main et l'aide à monter dans la voiture. Le véhicule démarre et commence à partir. Jûdai regarde dans le vide, assis à son siège. Puis il entend la voix de Gwen l'appeler. Il enlève sa ceinture et ouvre difficilement la fenêtre puis passe sa tête dehors. Il aperçoit Gwen pleurer.

— GWEN !

— JÛDAI !

Après que la voiture s'efface totalement de sa vue, Gwen fond littéralement en larme et se laisse tomber au sol. Asuna-sensei se baisse et la prend dans ses bras. A 15h c'est la fin de l'école. Yûgi et ses amis viennent chercher Gwen car leur mère va rentrer assez tard ce soir. Ils sont assez surpris que Gwen ne soit pas dans le hall et se renseigne auprès d'Asuna-sensei.

— Bonsoir, les jeunes, les salue Asuna-sensei.

— Bonsoir, Asuna-sensei, leur rendit les quatre adolescents.

— Gwendoline-chan est restée dans la classe. Elle n'a pas arrêtée de pleurer depuis le départ de Jûdai-kun.

— Jûdai-kun est parti ?! demande Yûgi alarmé.

— Calmez-vous, il a déménagé à Meguro City à cause du travail de ses parents.

Yûgi et les autres sont soulagés mais sont tristes pour elle.

— Gwendoline-chan n'a plus bougée ni parler depuis, leur raconte Asuna-sensei.

Ils sont attristés et Yûgi trouve sa sœur portant toujours la casquette rouge, assise sur le sol en bois près de la porte coulissante.

— Gwen, c'est l'heure de rentrer, l'appelle doucement Yûgi.

Gwen se retourne lentement. Ses yeux sont rouges et gonflés à force de verser des larmes. Son regard exprime la douleur de perdre un ami. Son frère a un pincement au cœur en la voyant dans cet état. Anzu a les larmes aux yeux tandis que Jounouchi et Honda serrent leur poing, la tête baissé. Quand elle reconnaît son frère, elle court immédiatement dans ses bras pour pleurer à nouveau. Celui-ci l'agrippe et s'agenouille à sa hauteur tandis que la casquette de Jûdai tombe à terre.

— Yû-Yûgi-niichan ! Il est partiiiii !

Anzu lui caresse doucement la tête, Jounouchi et Honda accroupie près d'elle et la regardent avec tristesse. Asuna-sensei est touchée par cette scène mais elle regrette beaucoup de ne pas avoir payé plus d'attention à Jûdai et de ne pas avoir su le protéger de Takashi-sensei. Jounouchi ramasse le chapeau et le remet sur la tête de Gwen.

— C'est à lui, n'est-ce-pas ? lui demande Jounouchi attristé.

— Oui, chuchote Gwen en posant une main sur sa casquette.

La nuit, Gwen est dans son lit, épuisée par cette journée déprimante. Elle n'a pas eu la force de manger quelque chose et sa famille est très inquiète pour elle. Yûgi la baise au front et avec ses doigts, il essuie quelques larmes qui sont restés sur ses joues. Il descend ensuite des escaliers pour se retrouver dans le salon.

— Comment va-t-elle ? lui demande son grand-père.

— J'ai eu du mal à l'endormir, elle est vraiment triste. Je suis inquiet.

Sugoroku soupire. Lili essuie quelques larmes sur ses joues car Gwen a été si heureuse quand elle a connu Jûdai.

— Dans ce cas, je vais faire tout ce qu'il faut pour rendre le sourire à ma petite-fille !

— Je vais essayer de rentrer plus tôt les prochains jours pour passer plus de temps avec elle, ajoute Lili.

— Et moi je vais souvent jouer avec elle pour lui remonter le moral !

— Mais ne néglige pas non plus tes études Yûgi, le prévient sa mère.

— Oui maman.

A l'étage, Gwen est toujours endormie et Kisara veille sur elle. Elle est également bouleversée par le départ soudain du garçon. Gwen et elle ont commencée à s'entendre aussi avec Yubel qui les traite comme son égal. Mais tout est arrivé trop vite. Kisara se retourne vers la fenêtre et regarde la pleine lune briller dans le ciel nocturne. Elle est inquiète pour l'avenir mais elle est certaine qu'ils se reverront car elle a confiance dans les pouvoirs d'Isis. Elle hoche la tête puis entend Gwen murmurer quelque chose. Kisara se tourne vers elle mais voit qu'elle est toujours endormie. Elle a déjà entendue Gwen parler dans son sommeil surtout quand elle a cauchemardée sur son accident de voiture et la mort de son ami.

— Jûdai...chuchote Gwen.

Kisara lui caresse la tête.

— Jûdai...je promets...on se retrouvera à la Duel Académie...marmonne-t-elle dans son sommeil.

Kisara lui sourit tristement car Judai est devenu son meilleur ami avec le temps.

Ailleurs dans une autre ville, Il y a un grand appartement avec quatorze étages. Au douzième étage se trouve une petite chambre faiblement éclairé par le clair de lune. On peut voir un bureau dont la surface du bois est lisse. Au coin de la pièce, un petit garçon en pyjama bleu est allongé sur son lit et fait face à la fenêtre. Les yeux de ce garçon sont rouges et gonflés à force de pleurer. Jûdai n'a pas cessé de regarder la carte de **Flame Wingman** qu'il tient dans sa main. Il finit par le reposer près de lui, épuisé par cette journée déprimante. Enfin il ferme lentement les yeux et murmure :

—Gwen...je promets que je te retrouverais un jour.


	6. Les examens d'entrées

**Chapitre 5.1 : Les examens d'entrée à la Duel Académie ?**

 **Le successeur d'Yûgi ! Partie 1.**

Il s'est passé près de dix ans après le départ soudain de Jûdai. Domino City n'a quasiment pas changé depuis. Le soleil est déjà levé depuis longtemps bien qu'il est encore très tôt ce matin. Le Kame Game Shop est encore vide à cette heure-ci et un vieil homme balaie l'entrée avant d'ouvrir sa boutique. MUTÔ Sugoroku n'a pas l'air d'avoir énormément changé et semble toujours aussi énergétique comme à son habitude. La lumière du soleil s'infiltre dans le salon où les nombreux clichés sont exhibés sur les murs et donnent une idée du temps qui s'est écoulée depuis cette date.

Dix ans auparavant, on a distingué des clichés d'une petite fille aux longs cheveux châtain retenus en queue de cheval qui sourit en compagnie d'un jeune homme aux cheveux tricolore, la main posée sur l'épaule de sa sœur et l'autre sur celui d'un autre petit garçon aux cheveux bicolores brun et châtain. Une autre photo, toujours avec la même petite fille mais les yeux orange et bleu survolant la cuisine avec ses cheveux en forme d'ailes, sa mère protestant contre elle avec une louche à la main. Une troisième expose la famille au complet. MUTÔ Gwendoline n'est plus une enfant et son frère Yûgi n'est plus un lycéen.

À présent, les photos montrent Yûgi devenu un beau jeune homme de 27 ans se faire ébouriffer les cheveux par un autre jeune homme plus grand que lui avec les cheveux blond et les yeux marrons. Une autre jeune femme aux cheveux mi-longs de couleur brun coiffés en queue de cheval et yeux bleu comme un saphir, se tient à la droite d'Yûgi et le dernier jeune homme avec une coiffe en mine de crayon à sa gauche. Gwen dans un uniforme scolaire de couleur noir, composée d'un chemisier noir à manches longues avec un nœud rouge, une mini jupe plissée de la même couleur, accompagnés de longues chaussettes blanches lui arrivant à mi-cuisse ainsi que des bottines marrons. Elle porte également des gants de laines rouges ouvert sur les doigts et un ras de cou en ruban noir avec une pierre orange accrochée sur le milieu.

Bien qu'elle ait retrouvé son apparence d'adulte, elle est toujours aussi petite qu'Yûgi quand il a eu son âge. Une dernière photo montre Gwen, un chapeau de fête sur la tête et un gâteau d'anniversaire sur la table, illuminé par quinze petites bougies. En ce moment, elle est encore endormie dans sa chambre mais plus pour très longtemps car c'est la voix douce de sa gardienne Kisara qui rompe pour la première fois, le silence du matin :

— Gwen, lève-toi ! Tu es déjà en retard !

Ensuite, elle se réveille difficilement de son long sommeil puis voit une paire d'yeux bleus la regarder et qui lui conseille de se lever immédiatement. Gwen cligne des yeux et pousse un cri avant de glisser de son lit en pyjama rouge suivit de ses couvertures tandis que ses fesses tombent durement sur le sol. Elle se masse douloureusement avec ses membres.

— _Mince, j'ai encore rêvé ! remarque-t-elle en regardant le sol très déçue._

Puis elle regarde Kisara assise sur son lit.

— Kisara, combien de fois je t'ai dit de pas me réveiller comme ça le matin ! grogne Gwen de sa petite voix en se frottant la tête avec sa main.

— ça fait quinze minutes que j'essaie de te réveiller mais tu es tellement difficile le matin que je n'ai pas eu le choix de te crier dans les oreilles, lui répond la femme aux yeux bleus avec un ton autoritaire. Bon, dépêche-toi de te lever sinon tu vas être en retard en cours, lui indique Kisara en pointant son réveil sur la table de chevet.

Gwen se lève du sol et se précipite vers sa table de chevet où se trouve son réveil. Il affiche 7h15.

— Mince ! Les cours commencent à 7h45, je suis en retard ! s'affole Gwen en tapant ses joues avec ses mains.

Gwen court partout dans sa chambre pour se préparer et démêle sa tresse à toute vitesse. Elle entend des coups à sa porte et va ouvrir. Elle tombe sur son frère Yûgi qui a encore grandi et ressemble quasiment à Atem. Sauf que ses yeux étroits sont arrondis sur les bords, ce qui le distingue encore très bien de lui de même que sa voix un peu plus profonde mais toujours avec un ton doux. Son corps a pris de la masse et en muscle. Il est habillé d'un t-shirt noir sans manches en lin, un collier noir en boucle, un pantalon jean de couleur bleu foncé et des chaussures noires cloutées. Il a également des brassards noir et argent sur les bords avec des boulons sur ses poignets ainsi un petit collier en or avec l'œil d'Horus autour de son cou. Le jeune homme de 27 ans a également une ceinture sur sa taille où est rangé son Deck box.

— Bonjour Gwen, le petit déjeuner est prêt depuis longtemps. Dépêche-toi de te préparer, la presse un peu Yûgi, je t'emmène au collège ce matin.

Gwen hoche la tête en souriant car c'est rare qu'il l'emmène en voiture parce qu'il est souvent très occupé ces derniers temps. Il a défendu son titre de Roi des Duels pendant dix ans mais il est également devenu archéologue et professeur spécialisé dans l'Égypte Ancienne. Yûgi se dirige ensuite vers les escaliers avant de se retourner vers sa petite sœur.

— Ah oui et s'il-te-plait, arrête de hurler comme une malade tous les matins, ajoute le jeune homme avec un petit sourire.

— C'est Kisara qui m'a fait encore peur ! boude Gwen en croisant ses bras.

Yûgi rit et lui dit :

— Elle ne va plus le faire si tu faisais l'effort de te lever à l'heure.

Gwen pousse un soupir puis referme la porte. Quelques minutes plus tard, Yûgi et Lili sont à table en train de discuter. Gwen descend des escaliers, habillée de son uniforme scolaire et son sac sur le dos. Puis elle salut rapidement sa mère et s'installe à table pour prendre rapidement son petit déjeuner. Ensuite ils sortent de la boutique de jeux.

— Grand-père, on s'en va ! lui prévient les deux frères et sœur.

— Passez une bonne journée les enfants ! leur souhaite Sugoroku en agitant son bras.

Ensuite ils se dirigent vers le collège de Domino City en Toyota. Les deux frères et sœurs discutent de l'orientation de Gwen l'année prochaine où du moins les deux mois prochains.

— Alors tu vas aller à la Duel Académie au mois d'octobre, n'est-ce pas ? lui demande Yûgi en regardant la route.

— Oui, c'est dans deux mois mais les examens d'entrée sont à la fin du mois. Il faut juste que je reçoive mes papiers d'inscriptions et bon je finis l'école la semaine prochaine. C'est compliqué d'avoir une année décalée !

— Si ça se trouve, Jûdai-kun sera là-bas aussi, énonce son frère content de savoir que Gwen va mieux depuis son départ.

— Oui ! Je suis trop heureuse de le revoir après toutes ses années ! répond-elle très enthousiaste.

— Mais Gwen, tu es sûre de vouloir cacher ton identité ?

— Oui, je n'veux pas qu'on pense que je suis rentrée à la Duel Académie parce que je suis ta sœur, lui explique-t-elle. Je n'ai pas envie d'être harcelée par tout le monde.

— Je vois, acquiesce Yûgi.

Arrivée au collège, Gwen descend de la voiture.

— A ce soir Yûgi-niichan. Bonne chance pour ton duel !

— Merci, lui répond-t-il avec un sourire.

Yûgi se dirige ensuite vers Kaiba Land pour son duel d'exhibition. En entrant dans le bâtiment, plusieurs élèves s'affairent à leur casier pour changer de chaussures. Gwen se dirige vers la troisième rangée de casier jusqu'à trouver son nom. Elle ouvre son casier puis prend ses chaussures d'intérieur de couleur blanches. Puis elle s'accroupit pour enlever ses chaussures noires et les remplacer. Enfin Gwen se redresse pour mettre ses souliers dans son casier puis le referme.

Une jeune fille légèrement plus grande que Gwen se dirige vers elle. Elle a des cheveux court de couleur bleu foncé qui sont coupés au carré, des yeux noirs, le teint clair et portant l'uniforme noir de Domino Middle School. Comparée à Gwen, elle porte des chaussettes noires jusqu'au mollet. La jeune fille donne une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Gwen qui sursaute.

— Salue MUTÔ-chan ! la salut-elle joyeusement.

— KATOU, arrête de me faire sursauter comme ça, lui répond Gwen avec un sourire embarrassée.

— Je t'ai dit de m'appeler Rika, Rika ! lui demande Rika d'une voix agacée.

— Alors ne m'appelle pas MUTÔ, enchaîne Gwen.

Rika étouffe un rire avec ses mains.

— Excuse-moi Gwendoline-chan, c'est tout nouveau pour moi.

Puis une grande main se pose sur l'épaule gauche de Gwen qui est surprise. Elle se retourne lentement pour faire face à un grand jeune homme athlétique aux yeux bruns et cheveux noirs lisse. Il est vêtu d'un uniforme noir d'hiver composé d'une chemise à col et d'un pantalon de soie. Le jeune homme lui sourit chaleureusement. Rika retient son souffle en apercevant ce beau gosse.

— SATORU-kun ? le salut aimablement Gwen bien qu'un peu mal-à-l'aise.

— Bonjour MUTÔ-chan, KATOU-san, répond le dénommé Satoru. Comment allez-vous ?

— Oui très bien, glousse Rika qui donne un coup de coude discret à son amie. Pas vrai Gwendoline-chan ?

— Oui ça va, acquiesce Gwen.

— Dis MUTÔ-chan, est ce que ça te dirait de sortir avec moi après les cours ? lui propose Satoru avec une voix suggestive.

— _Va plutôt te faire voir ! pense fermement Gwen en essayant de garder un visage impassible. Comme-ci je n'savais pas tu pariais sur moi avec tes potes pour que je sorte avec toi._ C'est gentil mais je n'peux pas. Je dois aider mon grand-père avec la boutique.

— Oh ? Quel dommage, comprend Satoru. J'aurais voulu passer plus de temps avec toi pour mieux te connaître.

— Et bien…je vais être très occupée les prochains jours, explique Gwen. Vu que je quitte le collège la semaine prochaine.

— Vraiment ? s'étonne Satoru.

— Oui, Gwendoline-chan va continuer ses études à la Duel Académie qui commence en octobre donc elle va devoir arrêter l'école en milieu d'année, répond Rika à la place.

— Comment ? La prestigieuse Duel Académie qui accueille des duellistes talentueux ? demande Satoru.

— Oui donc je n'redeviendra pas à Domino City avant un long moment, termine Gwen avant de prendre le bras de Rika. Allons-y Rika !

Les deux jeunes filles se rendent à leur première classe de la journée. Voyant que le prof n'est pas encore arrivé, elles décident de discuter encore un peu. Gwen est installée près de la fenêtre au deuxième rang avec Rika à sa droite. Gwen enlève son sac puis l'accroche sur le crochet de son bureau.

— Gwendoline-chan pourquoi tu as refusé l'invitation de Satoru-kun ? lui demande Rika déconcertée. Le mec le plus populaire et le plus chaud de l'école ta demandé un rencard et tu as refusé !

Bras croisés sur sa table, elle répond doucement :

— Ça ne m'intéresse pas.

— Mais…toutes les filles se battent pour l'avoir et qu'il n'a d'yeux que pour toi ! s'exclame Rika scandalisée.

— Je n'veux pas être dans une relation en ce moment, je n'ai que 15 ans ! explique Gwen légèrement agacée. _Surtout quand t'a les Ombres à tes trousses et des super pouvoirs._

— Si j'étais toi, j'accepterais tout de suite, sourit Rika avec des rougeurs sur les joues.

Gwen roule des yeux avec un sourire amusé. Son amie tombe facilement sous le charme de quelqu'un sans le connaître.

— Je te rappelle qu'il parie avec ses amis pour avoir une fille dans leur lit ! Et je déteste ça, rétorque Gwen. Il n'est pas vraiment honnête quand je le vois.

— Ne me dis pas que tu es encore rentrée dans sa tête, lui chuchote Rika.

— Je ne rentre pas dans la tête des gens, je le ressens !

Puis le prof arrive dans sa classe et demande à ses élèves de retourner à leurs places respectives. Assis à son bureau près de la fenêtre, Gwen écoute distraitement son prof parler. Elle pose son coude gauche sur la table et la main contre la joue. Avec sa main droite, elle griffonne sur son cahier un petit portrait de Jûdai.

— _Je me demande ce que Jûdai devient. J'espère qu'il n'a pas envoyé par malheur Yubel dans l'espace, s'inquiète-t-elle à cause des événements du Roi Suprême. Non, tout va bien, sourit Gwen doucement. Yubel a promis d'arrêter de faire du mal aux autres sauf si Jûdai est réellement en danger de mort._

Dans la ville de Meguro, situé entre Domino City et Ota au sud, les rues du collège de Meguro sont désertes. Tous les élèves sont en cours. Le bâtiment est divisé en trois étages avec le rez-de-chaussée dont les murs gris sont parsemés de fenêtres. Une tour d'horloge coupe le bâtiment en deux dont les murs sont également de couleur gris. Un terrain vague est remplit de terre plein entouré par des plants d'arbres dont les feuilles verdoyantes étincellent au soleil. Au troisième étage du collège à la quatrième fenêtre, un jeune collégien en uniforme noir et chemise rouge en dessus, dort profondément affalé sur sa table. YÛKI Jûdai marmonne quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans son sommeil.

 _Il est âgé alors de cinq ans, assis à la banquette arrière d'une voiture blanche. Jûdai regarde dans le vide. Puis il entend la voix d'une petite fille l'appeler. Il enlève sa ceinture, ouvre difficilement la fenêtre puis passe sa tête dehors. Il aperçoit une fille caché dans la pénombre en train de l'appeler et pleurer. Le petit garçon crie mais ne se souvient pas de ce qu'il a dit._

— Je...je n'veux pas partir...murmure Jûdai, les yeux fermés.

Soudain, un bruit claque violemment à côté de son visage. Il se réveille en sursaut et commencent à perdre l'équilibre sur sa chaise. Puis il s'agrippe à sa table avec ses mains pour s'empêcher de tomber. Jûdai respire un bon coup puis s'affale de nouveau à sa table mais il remarque l'individu qui se tient devant lui. Il lève les yeux et voit son professeur le regarder furieusement. Son visage creusé et ridé, se marquent plus en raison de la colère qui obscurcit légèrement sa vision. Ses cheveux sont grisés et il porte des épaisses lunettes rondes sur le nez. Il est habillé également d'un costard noir et dans sa main gauche se trouve un gros livre qu'il a utilisé pour réveiller Jûdai.

— YÛKI JÛDAI-kun ! hurle le professeur. Vous croyez que c'est le moment de dormir !

Jûdai passe son bras droit derrière sa tête pour se frotter. Une goutte d'eau apparaît à côté de son front et adresse un sourire forcé à son professeur puis ajoute :

— Désolé sensei.

Celui-ci retourne rapidement au tableau sans un mot de plus. Jûdai aperçoit rapidement de la crainte dans son regard.

— _Qu'est-ce qu'il a à me regarder comme ça ? se demande Jûdai._

— _C'est sûrement à cause de la fois où je l'ai fait léviter la tête en bas parce qu'il s'acharnait à te faire renvoyer de l'école, lui rappelle Yubel dans son esprit._

— _Ah oui ! Je t'avais dit d'arrêter parce que c'était pas très cool pour lui, se souvient Jûdai un peu amusé. Mais maintenant il a peur de moi._

— _En tout cas si je ne t'avais pas promis d'arrêter de mettre tout le monde dans le coma, je l'aurais puni autrement !_

— _Oh allez, ne pense plus à des trucs morbides ! la calme Jûdai avec une goutte d'eau près du front._

Sur le chemin du retour vers midi, Jûdai longe le long de la rivière Meguro. La rivière est immense et entourée d'arbres dont les cerisiers ont disparu depuis longtemps remplacés par des feuilles dorées. Le sac à dos gris sur ses épaules, Jûdai regarde pensivement sa carte **Flame Wingman** dans sa main droite. Il repense à son rêve plus tôt.

— Mais qui es tu ? Pourquoi tu m'as appelé en pleurant ? AH ! Mais pourquoi je n'me souviens pas de ce que j'ai dit ! se gratte-t-il avec ses mains sur la tête tellement frustré.

— Jûdai-kun ! interpelle un camarade de classe derrière lui.

— Ah Yûji ! déclare Jûdai en se retournant vers son camarade de classe qui court vers lui avant de s'arrêter complètement essoufflé.

Il porte le même uniforme que Jûdai mais sa veste est boutonnée. Ses cheveux sont ébouriffés de couleur brun et ses yeux sont d'une couleur gris claire. Yûji passe son bras autour du cou de Jûdai.

— Jûdai-kun, t'as oublié qu'on est censés rentrer ensemble aujourd'hui ? se plaint Yûji avec des yeux de chien battu. Tu m'as carrément laissé planter à la sortie du collège !

Jûdai rit et s'excuse :

— Désolé, je pensais à autre chose.

— C'est souvent comme ça maintenant.

Son ami voit la carte de **Flame Wingman** dans sa main.

— Ne me dis pas que tu as encore pensé à ta petite amie ! déclare Yûji en le regardant avec un sourire malicieux.

— Comment veux-tu que j'aime quelqu'un dont j'me souviens même pas ! proteste Jûdai très embarrassé avec le rouge aux joues. C'est mon amie d'enfance, MON AMIE d'enfance !

— Ah ok ! Si jamais tu la retrouve, je veux bien être son petit ami moi, taquine son ami.

Jûdai fait la moue et lui dit :

— T'avise pas de la toucher et laisse-la tranquille.

— Ah mais je plaisante mon vieux ! le rassure Yûji et rit aux éclats. T'es si facile à berner !

Jûdai se renfrogne plus. Les deux collégiens commencent à marcher tout en discutant entre eux.

— Ah oui, Jûdai-kun, j'ai appris que tu allais quitter le collège pour étudier à la Duel Académie.

— Oui parce que je veux être le prochain Roi des Duels ! proclame Jûdai en pointant son poing droit en l'air avec un sourire.

— Hé...intéressant. Mais tu vas devoir affronter MUTÔ Yûgi d'abord, le prévient Yûji avec un doigt en l'air.

— C'est pour ça que je vais à la Duel Académie pour devenir plus fort, continue Jûdai en se tournant vers son ami. Et un jour, je vais surpasser le Roi ! affirme-t-il en pliant son poing.

— Mais il me semble qu'il y a un test écrit à passer avant la pratique, l'informe Yûji.

— QUOI ! T'es sérieux ? demande Jûdai qui tombe des nues car il déteste cela.

— T'inquiète pas ! le rassure Yûji en calmant Jûdai avec ses mains devant lui. Si t'es le prochain Roi des Duels, tu vas t'en sortir et je pourrais t'aider un peu.

Soudain, un groupe mal habillé et bourré de tatouages sur les visages, suivit de piercing et portant l'uniforme de leur collège, les encerclent avec une batte de base-ball à la main ce qui surprend les deux adolescents.

— Toi le prochain Roi des Duels ? Très drôle ! se moque un mec baraqué avec une tête en forme de poire.

Il lui vole la carte de **Flame Wingman** de sa main puis lui donne un coup de pied au ventre. Jûdai gémit de douleur et se recoquille sur le sol.

— Jûdai-kun ! s'affole Yûji qui se précipite sur lui. Korotani-san, c'est trop cruel ! Rend lui sa carte ! le gronde-t-il.

— Rend...rend la...moi. Elle m'est...précieuse ! supplie Jûdai en gémissant de douleur, tenant son ventre avec un bras et l'autre pointé vers son **Flame Wingman**.

Le groupe ricane et ils commencent à abattre leur batte sur les deux adolescents. Les yeux de Jûdai prennent les couleurs bichromatiques jaune et vert puis il s'écrit :

— Yubel !

Celle-ci est très en colère et se baisse vers Jûdai pour soigner sa blessure. Elle appose une main griffue sur son ventre et laisse échapper une lueur verte. De l'autre main, elle active la **Force Miroir** pour les protéger. Les battes s'entrechoquent sur la barrière qui les repousse violemment. Les voyous se cognent sur les arbres et quelques uns tombent dans la rivière. Yubel se lève et fait léviter ceux qui prennent l'eau pour les poser au sol sans délicatesse. Jûdai se relève puis reprend sa carte posé sur le sol et l'époussette. Puis il la remet dans son Deck box attaché à sa ceinture pour la mettre à l'abri. Ensuite il se dirige vers son ami qui est choqué par la scène.

— Jûdai-kun, qu'est ce qui s'est passé là ? demande-t-il.

Celui-ci le prend par le bras et courent loin de ces tyrans en disant :

— Ils ont mis en colère mon ange gardien !

Arrivé à la porte de son appartement, Jûdai tourne sa clé dans la serrure et ouvre la porte. Il la referme derrière lui puis il assit sur le sol en bois pour retirer ses baskets le laissant en chaussette blanche. Ensuite il prend des pantoufles dans le casier en bois puis se relève et prend son sac. Les parents de Jûdai sont encore au travail et sa petite sœur est encore à l'école maternelle donc il n'a pas besoin d'annoncer qu'il est rentré. Il traverse le couloir et va dans la cuisine qui est grande ouverte à sa droite. Jûdai pose son sac sur une chaise et se dirige vers le frigo pour chercher quelque chose à manger. Il voit une note de sa mère sur la porte du réfrigérateur qui indique qu'elle a laissée son déjeuner dans le micro onde. Celui-ci est juste posé à côté lui donc il allume l'appareil électrique et réchauffe son plat. Il sent la délicieuse odeur des crevettes frites puis s'installe à table avec son plat dans les mains. Pendant qu'il mange, Yubel s'assit à sa droite.

— Jûdai, tu as encore rêvé d'elle ? lui demande la gardienne aux yeux bichromatiques.

— Oui. C'est qui cette petite fille qui m'a appelé quand on a quittés Domino City ?

— Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est ta meilleure amie. Celle qui ta remis ton **Flame Wingman**.

— Alors comment elle s'appelle ?

— Tu dois t'en souvenir tout seul.

— Aller Yubel ! Dis-moi et arrête de me cacher des choses ! insiste Jûdai, fatigué qu'elle ne veut rien lui dire.

— Désolée mais je ne peux pas, refuse-t-elle en secouant la tête. Il y a certains souvenirs que tu dois te rappeler par toi-même car sinon ça sera un peu le bazar si tu la rencontre par hasard et que tu lui dis que tu n'te souviens pas d'elle même si tu sais qui elle est ? Ne serait-elle pas en colère après toi ?

— ça fait dix ans que j'essaie et je n'arrive pas ! réplique Jûdai en serrant ses baguettes dans sa main droite.

— ça va venir.

Jûdai finit par abandonner et retourne à son déjeuner.

— Pour te donner un seul indice, elle dégage une aura chaleureuse qui est reconnaissable tout de suite et un parfum d'amande, l'informe Yubel en accoudant un bras sur la table.

Les yeux de Jûdai s'élargissent en pensant à ce que son amie lui a dit.

Gwen est assise à son bureau en train de manger son bento avec Rika qui a rapproché sa table.

— Whoua, tes dessins sont super comme toujours ! commente Rika en admiration totale. Tu penses toujours à lui ?

— Oui, sourit tristement Gwen. Mais j'ai le sentiment que je le reverrais bientôt.

— Mais je pense que tu devrais garder ton nom de famille à la Duel Académie, suggère Rika. Sinon il aura du mal à te reconnaître.

— Tu sais que je n'aime pas me vanter. Je veux qu'on s'intéresse réellement à moi pas à cause de la réputation de mon frère. Et changer mon nom est une meilleure idée, explique Gwen. Je peux me débrouiller avec Jûdai.

— D'accord, accepte Rika. Je suis sûre que tu vas y arriver, tu es une puissante duelliste après tout.

Gwen sourit et espère rencontrer Jûdai pendant les exams. Une jeune fille aux cheveux mi-longs de couleur rose pâle et aux yeux cramoisis regarde sinistrement Gwen. Elle est habillée du même uniforme sauf que ses chaussettes s'arrêtent à ses chevilles et des boucles d'oreilles en anneaux. Cette fille se nomme SANO Nana. Nana se dirige vers Gwen qui l'aperçoit. Les deux se lancent des éclairs et Gwen préfère qu'elle reste loin d'elle. Une fois, Nana a balancé une rumeur sur lequel elle fait partie d'un gang de voyous car elle a un tatouage énorme sur le bras droit et que les tatouages sont interdits au collège.

Gwen lui a répondu que c'est un souvenir de son île d'origine mais elle a failli être expulsée du collège. Heureusement que Yûgi a plaidé en sa faveur devant le directeur sinon Kisara aurait balancé son _Rayon de Lumière Destructeur_ sur Nana. C'est à cause de cela qu'elle porte des gants en laine pour éviter qu'on lui pose des questions dessus et aussi se protéger des Ombres qui sont sûrement à sa recherche. Nana remarque le dessin de Jûdai sur le bureau de Gwen.

— Oh...tu penses encore à ce « monstre », MUTÔ ? lui demande sarcastiquement Nana. C'est pas parce que t'es la sœur du Roi des Duels que tu peux te la péter autant que tu veux !

Elle a été dans la même classe que Jûdai et Gwen à l'école maternelle mais elle a le malheur de se souvenir de lui. Gwen se lève brusquement de sa chaise.

— Ne t'avise plus de traiter Jûdai de cette manière ! l'avertit Gwen en fronçant les sourcils. Et non, je n'me vante jamais d'être la sœur d'Yûgi et je me fiche de ce que tu penses de moi.

— Ha haha ! YÛKI Jûdai est un monstre qui a failli tuer nos camarades, Mutô ! continue Nana avec un rire acariâtre.

Gwen serre dangereusement les poings, prête à la frapper. Heureusement que Rika la retient par les épaules et lance à Nana :

— ça suffit Sano-san ! Va t'acheter une vie parce que tu nous gonfles là !

Celle-ci n'apprécie pas son commentaire et la regarde d'un air mauvais.

— Tais-toi salope ! Occupe-toi de tes affaires !

Un étudiant entre dans la salle de classe. Il s'approche des trois jeunes filles dont la tension monte un max.

— Excusez-moi, je cherche MUTÔ Gwendoline-san, leur demande l'étudiant un peu mal-à-l'aise.

— Oui c'est moi, lui répond Gwen, sa colère envolée.

— Vous êtes convoquée dans le bureau de la conseillère d'orientation.

Après les cours en fin d'après-midi, Gwen court jusqu'à la Kame Game Shop. Elle s'arrête à la porte et reprend son souffle avant de pousser l'ouverture. Puis elle rentre à l'intérieur et voit son grand-père au comptoir en train de faire ses comptes de la journée.

— Papy, je suis rentrée ! annonce Gwen très excitée en refermant la porte de la boutique.

— Oh, bienvenue à la maison Gwen-chan, l'accueille gaiement son grand-père.

La jeune fille ouvre son sac et prend un dossier jaune à l'intérieur. Puis elle se dirige vers le comptoir et le montre à Sugoroku.

— Qu'est ce que c'est ? lui demande-t-il en levant un sourcil.

— C'est mon dossier d'inscription pour la Duel Académie, l'informe Gwen joyeuse.

— Ah enfin ! Yûgi est rentré plus tôt aujourd'hui, il est dans sa chambre.

— Ah géniale ! s'écrit-t-elle contente car il va pouvoir l'aider à préparer les examens d'entrée. Euh…

— Ne t'inquiète pas, Yûgi m'a aidé aujourd'hui, la rassure Sugoroku. Tu pourras te rattraper après les exams.

— Merci Papy ! s'exclame Gwen en le baisant sur la joue avant de quitter la boutique.

— Ah là là, les jeunes, sourit le vieil homme.

Elle quitte la boutique et prend les escaliers pour se retrouver dans le couloir de sa chambre et celle de son frère. Elle donne deux coups sur la porte et elle entend la voix d'Yûgi qui lui donne la permission d'entrer. Gwen ouvre la porte et passe sa tête à l'intérieur. Elle aperçoit Yûgi assis à son bureau en train de refaire son Deck. Yûgi la remarque.

— Pourquoi tu es si heureuse ? lui demande-t-il curieux.

Elle entre dans la chambre et lui répond :

— J'ai reçu les papiers d'inscriptions pour la Duel Académie. Tu veux bien m'aider pour les examens d'entrée, Yûgi-niichan ?

— Mais bien sûr, accepte-t-il content pour elle. Prend une chaise et vient t'asseoir.

Le mercredi 30 août 2006, les examens écrits pour entrer à la Duel Académie a enfin lieu à Kaiba Corporation. Le test a une durée de 2h et se déroule en fin d'après-midi car de nombreux collégiens ont cours ce jour-là. Gwen s'est levée de bonne heure pour une fois, elle prend un cadre sur son bureau. Elle regarde la photo qui la représente en train de manger une glace au chocolat accompagné d'Atem dans ses vêtements de pharaon qui sourit doucement. Cette photo a été prise il y a longtemps pendant son séjour dans l'au-delà. Gwen lui sourit puis repose le cadre sur sa table.

— Atem souhaite-moi bonne chance, lui demande la jeune fille.

Gwen prend ses deux Deck Box sur le bureau et les accrochent à sa ceinture puis prend son sac. Elle descend en bas pour partir au collège.Après les cours, Gwen debout à son bureau est en train de ranger ses affaires dans son sac en évitant de les écraser avec son disque de duel. Enfin elle quitte sa salle de classe avec Rika pour se rendre à Kaiba Corp. Au moment d'arriver au portail, elle est interpellée par SANO Nana qui l'attend de pied ferme avec un regard mauvais.

— Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? J'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi, j'ai un examen à passer, l'informe Gwen agacée.

— Hé sois pas si pressée ! ricane Nana. As-tu vraiment l'étoffe d'un vrai duelliste ? lui demande hautainement la fille aux cheveux roses avec une main sur la hanche.

— Bien sûr que oui ! lui répond Gwen affirmativement en serrant ses poings. Je suis vraiment pressée là !

— T'impatiente pas voyons. Et si on faisait un duel toi et moi ? lui propose Nana.

— Désolée mais je n'peux pas.

— SANO-san laisse-là tranquille s'il te plait ! s'exclame Rika.

— Quoi ? Qui t'a dit de m'adresser la parole ?! grogne Nana à Rika. Avoue plutôt que tu es une mauviette, provoque-t-elle à Gwen. C'est pour ça que t'adorais traîner avec ce monstre de YÛKI pour qu'il te couvre quand ça va pas !

Les poings de Gwen craquent et elle grince des dents. Elle a vraiment envie de la brûler vif cette peste ! Puis en un éclair, elle saisit avec force le col de Nana qui prend peur en voyant son regard brûlant de colère. Ses yeux se tintent dangereusement d'orange et de bleu.

— Tu...vas...la FERMER NANA, la menace Gwen. Je peux supporter que tu m'insultes et tout mais jamais je vais accepter que tu critiques mon meilleur ami ! Le monstre ici c'est plutôt toi !

— Gwen ne l'écoute pas ! la prévient Kisara en la tirant par le bras pour qu'elle la lâche. Tu as un examen très important à passer.

— Gwendoline-chan fais pas attention à elle, enchaîne Rika une main sur son épaule.

Celle-ci la lâche et se calme difficilement. Beaucoup d'élèves se rassemblent autour d'elles pour savoir ce qui se passe.

— Tu vas payer chère en m'affrontant en duel ! annonce Gwen avec un regard déterminé.

— Mais ce n'est pas vrai ça ! Gwen, tu ne vois qu'elle veut que tu rates ton test ? Abandonne ou tu ne pourras pas être sélectionnée pour la suite, essaie de la raisonner Kisara.

— T'inquiète pas, ça va pas durer longtemps, lui murmure Gwen.

La gardienne la relâche et soupire car sa protéger est vraiment têtue. Nana ricane et s'équipe de son disque de duel.

— J'ai hâte de t'écraser comme un insecte, Mutô ! déclare Nana en serrant un poing devant son visage.

— Gwendoline-chan, donne-lui une bonne raclée ! l'encourage Rika les poings pliés.

Gwen enlève son sac à dos puis l'ouvre pour faire sortir son disque de duel. Elle passe ensuite le bracelet autour de son bras gauche et l'allume en posant son Deck dans le conteneur. Franchement c'est la première fois qu'elle l'utilise et espère de ne pas avoir trop de mal à le manier. Les deux filles tirent cinq cartes de leur Deck et s'écrivent :

— DUEL !

Gwen regarde ses cartes et voit qu'elle a un **Waboku** , un **Dragonute à la Hache** , une **Vouivre** **Eclipse** , un **Dragon Flamboyant des Ténèbres** et un **Kaiser Hippocampe**.

— Je commence, DRAW ! annonce Gwen en piochant une carte qui s'avère être le **Dragon Orage des Ténèbres**. Je joue le **Dragonute à la Hache** (2000/1200) en mode d'attaque, en posant la carte verticalement sur son disque de duel.

Le dragon noir fait son entrée sur le terrain armé de sa hache prêt à l'assaut.

— Je pose une carte face caché et je finis mon tour.

— _Déjà un monstre avec 2000 d'attaque ? pense Nana en plissant les yeux puis sourit. Il ne va pas faire long feu._ A mon tour, j'invoque **Lili, la Fée des Piqûres** (400/300) en mode d'attaque.

L'infirmière ailée apparaît sur le terrain tenant son énorme injection dans ses bras et annonce que c'est l'heure de la piqûre.

— _Un vrai problème ce monstre, pense Gwen._

— **Lili** -chan, attaque le **Dragonute à la Hache** ! ordonne Nana en fouettant l'air avec son bras droit devant elle. En payant 2000 LP, l'attaque de **Lili** grimpe à 3400 !

Les points de vie de Nana chutent à 2000 LP.

— Je n'te laisserais pas faire ! Je révèle ma carte piège, **Waboku** qui permet de réduire les dégâts à zéro et mon dragon est protégé par la même occasion ! contre-attaque Gwen en pointant son main ouverte devant elle.

Trois femmes en voiles bleu se mettent en travers du chemin de la fée et annule les dommages infligés. Nana fronce les sourcils puis l'attaque de **Lili la Fée des Piqûres** revient à la normale.

— Whoua bien joué ! exclame joyeusement Rika.

— Je conclus mon tour en posant une carte face verso. C'est à toi, frimeuse !

— Mon tour, je pioche ! continue Gwen en tirant le **Dragon Alexandrite**. Je pose la **Vouivre Eclipse** (1600/1000) en mode d'attaque.

La **Vouivre Eclipse** est colorée de noir sur le côté gauche avec des flammes rouges et le côté droit est de couleur blanche. Le dragon déploie ses ailes et s'envole avant de se positionner à sa place.

— **Vouivre Eclipse** attaque **Lili, la Fée des Piqûres** , lui ordonne Gwen en tendant son bras droit.

Nana sourit avec malice et appuie sur le bouton pour activer son piège.

— Tu es tombée dans mon piège ! **Barrière sacrée ~ Force Miroir** !

— Oh non !

La barrière protège **Lili** qui brille un instant avant de renvoyer les attaques vers leur propriétaire. Les monstres de Gwen sont détruits.

— Excusez-moi, leur dit-elle attristée, je n'vais pas vous laisser mourir pour rien. Je finis mon tour, annonce Gwen en laissant le champ libre à son adversaire.

— Finir comme ça va te coûter très chère.

Nana tire la carte magique **Dian Kaito, le maître guérisseur**. Elle sourit mesquinement puis l'insère dans son disque de duel pour retrouver ses points.

— Je joue la carte magique, **Dian Kaito, le maître guérisseur** qui me permet de regagner 1000 LP ce qui me donne 3000 LP maintenant !

Une veille femme en robe verte envoie de la poudre brillante sur Nana qui regagne 1000 LP.

— **Lili** -chan attaque Mutô directement ! lui autorise Nana. Et j'active son effet car en payant 2000 LP, l'ATK de Lili augmente de 3000 !

— Encore une ATK de 3400 ?! conclut Gwen, les yeux agrandit.

L'injection grossit et **Lili** s'assoie dessus avant de foncer directement sur Gwen. Celle-ci ferme les yeux et se protège avec ses bras. Elle ressent une pointe de douleur dans le ventre là où **Lili** l'a touchée. Gwen gémie et se tient le ventre.

— Gwen, attention ! s'inquiète Kisara pour elle et croise ses mains devant sa poitrine.

— Oh non, c'est mauvais ça, craint Rika en croisant les doigts.

— Je vais bien, la rassure-t-elle. _Je commence à comprendre la solide vision c'est amusant, se dit Gwen en souriant. Heureusement que la douleur n'est pas réelle. Mais mes points de vie ont beaucoup baissé, continue-t-elle en regardant son compteur qui affiche 600 LP. Je dois me dépêcher !_

Gwen se remet en position et tire une carte.

— Puisque **Vouivre Eclipse** est dans mon cimetière, je peux choisir un Dragon de type LUMIÈRE ou TÉNÈBRES de minimum niveau 7 pour le retirer du jeu. Je choisie le **Dragon Sombre Métallique aux Yeux Rouges,** dévoile Gwen en la montrant à Nana avant de la glisser dans son Deck Box.

— Quoi ? s'étonne Nana car c'est une carte très puissante et très rare. Comment peut-tu posséder une carte comme celle-ci, raille-t-elle mécontente qu'une fille comme Gwen possède des cartes aussi puissantes.

— C'est parce que mon grand-père a une boutique de jeux, lui répond Gwen. Je vais te montrer ma véritable force ! continue-t-elle en pliant son poing. Je retire du jeu ma **Vouivre Eclipse** et mon **Dragonute à la Hache** , annonce-t-elle en appuyant ensuite sur le bouton du cimetière pour les retirer du jeu. J'invoque spécialement **Dragon Flamboyant des Ténèbres** (2400/1200) depuis ma main.

Un trou noir fait son apparition puis un cercle de feu y émerge. Il est suivit d'un dragon robuste de couleur noir et rouge aux yeux rouges dont l'électroaimant planté sur sa poitrine, brille d'une flamme brûlante.

— **Dragon Flamboyant des Ténèbres** peut être invoqué spécialement de la main en bannissant un attribut LUMIÈRE et un attribut TÉNÈBRES du cimetière, explique Gwen à Nana. Puisque qu' **Eclipse** est bannie à son tour, la carte que j'ai retirée du jeu avec son effet revient dans ma main.

Nana est offusquée car jamais elle n'a entendu parler de ce type de carte. Gwen reprend **Dragon Sombre Métallique aux Yeux Rouges** de son Deck Box et l'ajoute à sa main.

— Puis j'invoque normalement **Dragon Alexandrite** (2000/100) avant de le bannir et invoquer spécialement mon **Dragon Sombre** (2800/2400).

Il ressemble beaucoup au **Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges** mais avec un corps métallique et des traits rouges sur tout le corps ainsi que sur les ailes. Nana prend peur et recule car elle sait très bien qu'elle a perdu. Son monstre ne peut pas lutter contre des dragons aussi puissants.

— Mes dragons attaquez **Lili** et les points de vie de Nana ! ordonne Gwen en frappant dans le vide. _Flamme des Ténèbres, Dark Giga Flame_ !

Les points de vie de Nana chutent à zéro. Celle-ci est trop choquée pour parler et se laisse glisser au sol.

— Non...je me suis fait battre facilement.

— Bravo Gwen ! la félicite Kisara en faisant une petite tape dans ses mains.

— Ça c'est ma cop's ! hurle Rika les poings en l'air. La meilleure duelliste de Domino City !

— T'exagère un peu, lui indique Gwen tandis qu'une goutte d'eau lui glisse à l'arrière de la tête.

— Bien dépêchons-nous, le temps d'arriver à Kaiba Corp., intervient Kisara.

Elle hoche la tête et range immédiatement son disque de duel dans son sac puis le remet sur son dos.

— Rika je dois y aller.

— Oui, bonne chance ! l'encourage Rika.

— Merci. Désolée Nana, je dois partir, s'excuse Gwen avant de filer comme une fusée.

Après quelques minutes de course, elle aperçoit enfin la tour de Kaiba Corp. Elle a hâte de s'arrêter car elle commence à avoir la nausée à force de courir. Ses jambes lui font vraiment mal car elle a lâché un peu l'entraînement avec son maître Jounouchi. Gwen évite quelques passants et atteint enfin la porte d'entrée mais malheureusement elle finit par se heurter à quelqu'un. Les deux figures tombent au sol en gémissant de douleur.

Gwen se masse le front et respire lourdement pour se remettre de cette course folle. Après s'être calmée, elle aperçoit la personne qu'elle a percuté qui se masse aussi le crâne également essoufflé. Ses yeux sortent de leur orbite et sa bouche est grande ouverte quand elle se rend compte qu'elle est rentrée dans Jûdai. Étrange façon de se rencontrer. Jûdai remarque Gwen et se lève immédiatement.

— Désolé, ça va ? s'excuse Jûdai en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se lever.

Celle-ci accepte son aide et se relève, à ce moment Jûdai ressent une sensation très familière mais ne sait pas pourquoi. Gwen remarque immédiatement que son ami d'enfance la dépasse de quelques centimètres ce qui ne l'étonne guère.

— Désolé, je t'ai pas vu arriver, s'excuse-t-il encore une fois en se grattant la tête avec sa main.

— Non...commence Gwen qui retrouve l'usage de la parole, je vais bien mais c'est moi qui regardait pas où j'allais.

— Est ce que tu passes aussi les exams pour la Duel Académie ? lui demande Jûdai.

— Oui, répond-t-elle ce qui réjouit son ami.

— Moi aussi, je veux aller là-bas ! ajoute Jûdai en souriant. Je suis YÛKI Jûdai, se présente-t-il en se montrant avec son pouce droit, heu... tu es ?

Gwen est surprise et se prend une douche bien glacée.

— _Quoi ?! QUOI ?! Dites-moi que c'est une blague ?! Comment tu peux ne pas me reconnaître !_ Je suis...Gwendoline. Tu te souviens Jûdai ?!

— Euh, on se connaît déjà ? la questionne Jûdai un peu perdu.

— Bien sûr qu'on se connaît ! affirme Gwen les poings serrés. Bien que ça fait super longtemps mais oui je te connais !

— Ah ok, répond-t-il en se grattant la joue un peu perplexe. Désolé mais je sais pas de quoi tu parles.

Gwen soupire de déception et affaissent ses épaules.

— Désolé, s'excuse à nouveau Jûdai.

— D'accord. J'ai dû te confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre.

— Ton prénom c'est Gwendoline ? C'est vraiment joli et c'est pas très commun par ici, la complimente-t-il en lui faisant un grand sourire.

— Oui, souffle-t-elle.

— D'habitude les gens donnent leur nom de famille pas leur prénom, plaisante Jûdai.

— C'est vrai, rit nerveusement Gwen. Mon nom est…MU...non, AZUR. AZUR Gwendoline, contente de te rencontrer, se présente-t-elle à son tour.

— AZUR Gwen...doline ? répète Jûdai les yeux agrandit légèrement avec une voix étrange.

Quand elle jette un œil à sa montre, elle s'alarme car il affiche 16h15 alors que le test est dans cinq minutes.

— Ah ! Jûdai... _kun_ , le test va bientôt commencer ! le prévient-t-elle immédiatement.

— Whoua ! Vite ! panique celui-ci.

Ils rentrent tout les deux précipitamment dans le bâtiment.

La ville de Domino City est paisible à part quelques collégiens qui sont en train de passer l'examen écrit pour être sélectionnés à la Duel Académie. Quelques rues plus loin de Kaiba Corp. se trouve un immense bâtiment construit en béton et en brique avec plusieurs fenêtres. Sur un mur en brique est gravé un panneau indiquant l'Université de Domino City. Dans le hall d'entrée, plusieurs étudiants sont installés sur des tables. Soit en train de discuter, soit en train d'étudier.

Au troisième étage, un individu de grande taille, la peau pâle et les cheveux blonds ébouriffés porte une pile de document en longeant le long couloir. Ce grand blond aux yeux marron et au menton allongé par les années se nomme JOUNOUCHI Katsuya. Il porte un débardeur rouge avec un motif de carré noir dessus, un pendentif argenté autour du cou, un jean bleu et des baskets à lacet de couleur noirs et rouge. Il arrive près d'un meuble où se trouve divers objets dans les vitrines ainsi qu'un crâne. Cela fait frissonner le jeune homme blond mais garde son calme.

Il s'arrête devant une salle où la plaque de fer indique le département d'Archéologie. Mettant bien en équilibre les documents qu'il porte d'un bras, Jounouchi saisit la poignée de porte de l'autre et fait basculer la porte coulissante. Il s'engouffre à l'intérieur de la salle qui comporte une table ronde au milieu, trois bureaux rempli de fournitures et de papier, ainsi que deux fenêtres dans la pièce, un climatiseur au dessus, une mini-bibliothèque posée contre le mur suivit d'une vitrine où sont exposés divers artefact principalement égyptiens, un réfrigérateur au coin de la pièce avec un micro-onde posé sur une petite table. Jounouchi pose la pile sur le bureau où Yûgi est installé. Il griffonne sur des papiers qui ont l'air très important. Plusieurs gouttes perlent sur son visage et des cernes entourent ses yeux améthyste.

— Yûgi prend une pause, t'a l'air très fatigué ! lui conseille Jounouchi.

— Je finis d'abord ces papiers et je vais prendre ma pause, lui répond celui-ci.

Le blond prend une chaise et s'assit à sa gauche.

— Désolé de t'avoir fait venir depuis ce matin, Jounouchi-kun. Tu aurais dû être en congé et moi je t'appelle pour venir m'aider avec mes recherches.

— Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'est pas grave, lui répète l'homme blond. J'avais pas de Challenger aujourd'hui. C'est pas comme-ci ça va me tuer ou quoi mais je viendrais toujours t'aider à chaque fois que tu en auras besoin ! continue Jounouchi en souriant et pointant un pouce sur lui.

— Merci Jounouchi-kun, le remercie Yûgi qui pose enfin son stylo sur la table. Je me demande comment Gwen s'en sort avec l'exam d'entrée.

— T'inquiète pas pour elle, je suis sûr qu'elle assure, le rassure Jounouchi.

— C'est vrai. Après tout elle maîtrise les trois syllabaires maintenant. Mais j'ai remarqué qu'elle a du mal avec les kanji et qu'elle met du temps à les déchiffrés. Elle est plus habituée au français.

— Hein ?! s'étonne Jounouchi en se levant subitement à moitié avec les mains sur la table. Est-ce qu'elle ira bien ?

Yûgi est abasourdi et pense que son ami ne croie pas en elle.

— Jounouchi-kun, je pense que Gwen va s'en sortir. Tu ne crois pas en elle ?

— Bien sûr que si ! rétorque Jounouchi en se rasseyant correctement. Mais tu viens de dire qu'elle a du mal avec les kanji.

— Oui mais il y a pas longtemps, tu disais de ne pas s'inquiéter pour elle et tu es en train de douter d'elle, lui apprend Yûgi en lui faisant la moue.

— Ah c'est vrai...reconnaît Jounouchi qui se gratte la tête avec sa main un peu embarrassé.

Cela fait rire Yûgi car Jounouchi est un peu facile à faire inquiéter.

— Ah c'est vrai, Anzu rentre bien ce soir d'Amérique, n'est-ce pas ? se souvient Jounouchi.

— Oui, j'ai prévu d'aller à la chercher ce soir, lui dit Yûgi.

— J'ai déjà prévenu tout le monde et on va lui organisé une fête ce soir.

— C'est une bonne idée ça ! approuve Yûgi en hochant la tête.

— Et quand est-ce que tu vas lui faire ta demande en mariage ?

Celui-ci pique un fard et avoue :

— Je n'sais pas encore. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de chercher une bague de fiançailles et les prochains jours aussi, je vais être très occupé à cause du prochain voyage en Égypte. Et puis aussi...

Une goutte d'eau tombe sur l'arrière du crâne de Jounouchi et ajoute :

— Calme-toi mec !

Quelque temps plus tard, Yûgi quitte l'Université après avoir salué Jounouchi.

À Kaiba Corporation, les candidats passent leur test écrit dans un amphithéâtre. L'atmosphère est pesante et tout le monde est concentré sur leur tâche avec le seul objectif de réussir pour pouvoir passer au test suivant. Deux examinateurs de la Duel Académie supervisent l'épreuve. Ils sont reconnaissables à leur uniforme bleu bordeaux et leurs lunettes noirs. Il reste 1h de composition. Gwen et Jûdai ont pris place l'un à côté de l'autre sur la première rangée devant le tableau. Gwen est sous pression car elle met un peu de temps pour déchiffrer les kanji du questionnaire et c'est assez compliqué. Si le test est en français, elle l'aurait fini en clin d'œil.

Même si elle connaît la plupart des réponses, elle a dû mal à les écrire correctement. Heureusement que Kisara l'aide mentalement à corriger ses fautes d'orthographe ayant étudié en même temps qu'elle. Par contre pour Jûdai, plusieurs gouttes de sueur perlent sur son visage renfrogné car il se souvient à peine de quelques réponses. Il porte sa main vers sa tête et se gratte avec son stylo. D'habitude il s'endort toujours pendant les tests mais celui là, il ne peut pas le rater sinon il ne va pas être accepté à la Duel Académie.

Yubel depuis l'esprit de Jûdai, observe attentivement Gwen qui est concentrée sur sa copie. Ses yeux bichromatiques s'élargissent quand elle la reconnaît.

— _Gwendoline ! Elle a masqué sa signature énergétique, c'est pour cela que j'ai mis du temps à la reconnaître. Mais pourquoi se cache-t-elle ? se demande Yubel avec un sourcil levé. C'est à cause des forces maléfiques qui se baladent en liberté ? Car si c'est le cas, c'est intelligent car elle devient indétectable._

Puis Yubel retourne son attention sur Jûdai qui a l'air plus à l'aise.

— _Jûdai ne l'a pas encore remarqué mais je peux le voir dans son cœur, il a quelques doutes. Mais il ne peut plus la reconnaître vu qu'elle cache son énergie. À moins qu'il compte sur son parfum qui n'a pas changé._

Après le test, Gwen et Jûdai soufflent un bon coup car leur cerveau ont prit un sacré coup de fatigue. Les examinateurs rassemblent les copies et les glissent dans des mallettes grises. Ils annoncent ensuite aux candidats qu'ils auront leurs résultats dans une semaine avant de quitter l'amphithéâtre. Quelques étudiants commencent à quitter leur place pour sortir de la salle. Gwen et Jûdai rangent leurs affaires.

— Bon, je vais rentrer aussi, déclare Jûdai en se levant de son siège et en mettant son sac sur le dos.

— Hé ? Tu t'en vas déjà ? lui demande Gwen étonnée, qu'il veuille déjà rentrer chez lui.

— Oui, je suis fatigué.

Gwen se lève à son tour et se tortille nerveusement les mains.

— Pou...pourquoi tu n'fais pas un tour à Domino City avant de rentrer ?

— Oui pourquoi pas, approuve Jûdai en souriant. Ça fait des années que je n'suis pas revenu ici, continue-t-il.

— Eu...tu vivais ici avant ?

— Oui mais j'ai dû déménager à cause du travail de mes parents. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? lui demande Jûdai en se retournant vers elle.

Gwen rougit et ajoute :

— Non rien du tout ! Je-je vais...vais rentrer aussi ! bégaie-t-elle. Bonne soirée !

Puis elle quitte rapidement la salle avant que Jûdai ne rajoute quelque chose. Yubel apparaît à ses côtés tandis que Jûdai se gratte la joue avec son index qu'il a apporté vers son visage.

— Cette fille est bizarre, affirme le jeune homme.

Yubel comprend sa réaction.

— Enfaîte, elle voulait juste qu'on visite tous ensemble la ville pour passer du temps avec l'autre avant qu'on rentre à Meguro City, lui explique Yubel les bras croisés. Mais elle est trop timide pour le demander.

— C'est pour ça ? réalise alors Jûdai. C'est pour ça qu'elle m'a demandé pourquoi je rentre déjà et qu'elle était gênée ?

— C'est exact mon cher.

Il prend son sac et sort de la classe avec Yubel. Dans les couloirs, il y a beaucoup de candidats en train de discuter, d'autre en train de s'en aller. Dans la foule, Jûdai aperçoit une jeune fille avec une queue de cheval extrêmement long près de l'ascenseur. Il la reconnaît et se précipite vers elle mais il est bloqué par un groupe de candidats. Il essaie de trouver son chemin et finit par contourner le groupe mais il se rend compte qu'il a perdu Gwen de vue. Jûdai atteint enfin l'ascenseur et appuie sur le bouton. Il rentre à l'intérieur et presse le bouton du rez-de-chaussée. Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent, Jûdai décampe de la société en prenant la sortie automatique. Dans la rue, il regarde autour de lui pour repérer Gwen mais ne la voit nulle part.

— Mince, elle est déjà partie ! soupire le jeune homme déçu. Qu'est ce qu'elle est rapide.

— _Elle a bien caché son aura, je ne peux pas la tracer, peste Yubel._

— Bon ben, c'est pas grave ! se dit Jûdai les mains dans les poches. Yubel, allons faire un tour parce que ça fait longtemps qu'on n'est pas revenue dans notre ville natale, propose-t-il à sa gardienne.

Après avoir quitté précipitamment Jûdai, Gwen traverse le couloir qui est rempli de candidats. Elle se fait à nouveau bousculer par quelqu'un. Son sac à dos heurte le mur et retient un glapissement de douleur car son disque de duel l'a touché dans le dos.

— _C'est pas vrai encore ! pense-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils visiblement agacée._

Elle n'a vraiment pas de chance de se faire renverser deux fois dans la même journée. Gwen entend une voix froide la gronder :

— Hé ! Tu n'peux pas faire attention où tu marches ?!

Elle lève les yeux vers le propriétaire de la voix. C'est une jeune fille de grande taille à la peau pâle. Ses longs cheveux sont de couleur noir, coiffés en deux couettes avec une frange en dégradé près de ses yeux qui sont de couleur bleu comme ceux de Kisara. Elle porte des boucles d'oreilles avec des pierres vertes taillés en cristaux. Cette jeune fille a le visage maquillé avec du rouge à lèvres carmin et du mascara noir profond sur les cils. Elle est habillée d'un uniforme bleu que Gwen reconnaît comme celui des **Bleu OBÉLISK**. Gwen se remet debout.

— Désolée, s'excuse Gwen penaud.

— Tu peux pas faire attention ?! lui reproche durement la jeune fille dont les yeux sont plissés et le menton levé en signe de supériorité. À cause de toi, ma jupe est froissée ! la dispute-t-elle en la pointant du doigt. Estime-toi heureuse que je n'sois pas infectée par tes saletés !

Gwen est outrée car elle vient de la traiter de saleté.

— La Duel Académie n'a pas besoin d'avoir des déchets comme toi !

Une veine pousse sur la tempe de Gwen et tente de se contrôler pour éviter de lui casser la figure.

— Tsukasa ! Arrête de persécuter les candidats ! lui demande une autre jeune fille qui a les bras croisés sur sa poitrine généreuse.

Ses cheveux blonds lui arrivent dans le dos et ses yeux sont d'une belle couleur marron. Sa coiffure ressemble à celle de Kaiba. Gwen s'aperçoit que c'est TENJOIN Asuka, elle l'admire car elle est vraiment en chair et en os.

— Oh...si ce n'est pas Asuka !

— Laisse cette fille en paix et Manjume est en train de t'attendre, l'informe Asuka les bras croisés en la fixant fermement.

La jeune fille brune ferme les yeux en souriant puis regarde à nouveau Asuka.

— Asuka tu es quelqu'un que je respecte. Mais fais bien attention de ne pas trop protéger les « déchets » car tu es une **Bleue OBÉLISK** ! lui répond Tsukasa.

Puis elle s'en va en passant devant Asuka et Gwen qui perçoit un sentiment de mépris pour elle. Asuka la regarde partir avec le visage renfrogné.

— Hum, merci de m'avoir aidée, la remercie Gwen reconnaissante.

Celle-ci tourne son attention vers elle avec un regard plus aimable.

— Ah mais ce n'est rien, lui dit Asuka en souriant. Tu devrais éviter de croiser la route de TSUKASA Minami, l'avertit Asuka en reprenant un regard sérieux. Elle n'hésite pas à critiquer les étudiants qui ne sont pas des **Bleu OBÉLISK**.

— Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude, lui raconte Gwen. Cette Tsukasa va avoir une mauvaise surprise si elle se concentre trop sur l'apparence des gens.

Asuka est surprise et tente de la convaincre :

— N'essaie pas de l'affronter en duel car elle est très puissante.

— Merci de ton conseil, s'exprime Gwen en lui faisant un sourire timide. Mais je n'peux pas éviter éternellement des duellistes puissants si je veux m'améliorer.

Asuka la regarde septique pendant quelques secondes mais finit par lui sourire quand elle voit le regard déterminé de Gwen.

— Dans ce cas, bonne chance pour la suite, lui souhaite la blonde avant de s'en aller à son tour.

Puis Gwen ressent la présence de Jûdai et décide de quitter Kaiba Corp. en prenant l'ascenseur avec Kisara sur les talons. Enfin éloignée de plusieurs kilomètres de la société, Gwen reprend son souffle et pose la main sur son cœur.

— J'ai pensé à la possibilité qu'il puisse m'oublier. AH ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! se plaint Gwen. J'ai encore perdu mon meilleur ami !

— Gwen calme-toi, les gens te regardent, lui indique Kisara.

— Désolée, murmure Gwen. Tu te rends compte Kisara ? Trois fois ! Trois putains de fois !

Gwen souffle un bon coup car elle n'a pas l'habitude de jurer mais ça la fout vraiment en rogne.

— Une fois à cause de sa malédiction, la deuxième à cause du déménagement de ses parents, et maintenant parce qu'il a perdu la mémoire ! Pas un souvenir de moi, NIET !

— Tu n'aurais pas dû t'enfuir comme ça, s'inquiète Kisara. Bon d'accord, il t'a oublié mais ce n'est pas une raison de ne pas passer du temps avec lui car ses souvenirs peuvent lui revenir.

— J'ai peur s'il finit par l _'apprendre_. S'il ne souvient jamais de moi, je...

— Ne pense pas à ça ! Tu dois vaincre ta timidité, lui conseille la **Demoiselle aux Yeux Bleus**. Si tu passes du temps avec lui, il va retrouver la mémoire, lui assure-t-elle en levant son index gauche avec un micro sourire.

Gwen regarde son amie.

— Oui tu as raison, je suis qu'une idiote, admet la jeune fille brune.

— Ne t'en fais pas, tu auras d'autres occasions, la rassure Kisara en posant sa main gauche suivie d'un sourire rassurant. Je sais que tu es capable de le faire.

Gwen se permet un petit sourire car elle est contente que Kisara soit toujours là pour elle. Quand Gwen et Kisara rentrent à la boutique de jeux, elles aperçoivent Yûgi et Sugoroku en train de travailler puis la gardienne retourne dans sa carte.

— Je suis rentrée, annonce mollement Gwen en s'approchant d'eux.

— Bienvenue à la maison ! lui répondent-ils.

Mais ils remarquent son visage déçu.

— Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Gwen-chan ? demande Sugoroku inquiet par le visage de sa petite fille.

— Le test s'est mal passé ? ajoute Yûgi un peu anxieux.

— Si ça s'est bien passé, les rassure-t-elle. Mais c'est juste que...commence Gwen en regardant le sol avec ses mains empoignées sur sa jupe, visiblement mal-à-l'aise.

Les deux hommes l'encouragent à continuer. Gwen les regarde dans les yeux puis leur avoue difficilement :

— Ba, enfaîte...je...j'ai rencontré Jûdai aujourd'hui !

Yûgi sourit car depuis le temps qu'ils ne sont pas vus. Mais ils remarquent que le visage de Gwen s'est obscurcit.

— Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ? lui demande Sugoroku. Tu n'es pas heureuse de revoir ton ami d'enfance ?

— Si, bien sûr que si ! Mais Papy, il n'a aucuns souvenirs de moi et il n'a même pas reconnu mon prénom.

Grand-père et Yûgi se regardent surpris. Puis Yûgi se tourne vers sa sœur et lui fait un sourire rassurant.

— Quoi encore ? s'exclame Sugoroku surpris.

— Il va finir par se souvenir de toi, l'apaise son grand frère. Sois un peu patiente.

— Mais Gwendoline c'est pas un nom courant pour une japonaise !

— Tu n'es pas japonaise, lui rappelle Yûgi.

— Oui bon…mais j'ai des origines asiatiques alors ça fait pas beaucoup de différence. Bon je vous laisse, leur dit Gwen d'une voix morose.

Gwen les quitte pour aller dans sa chambre. Son frère veut aller la réconforter mais Sugoroku le retient par l'épaule.

— Laisse-la un peu seule, elle s'en remettra très vite, lui explique son grand-père.

Yûgi acquiesce puis pense à Jûdai.

— _Que t'est-t-il arrivé Jûdai-kun ? Pourquoi tu n'te souviens pas d'elle ? As-tu vraiment perdu la mémoire ?_

Quelques jours plus tard, Gwen et Jûdai reçoivent leurs résultats par courrier. Ce matin, en ouvrant la boîte aux lettres, le balai à la main, Sugoroku aperçoit la lettre avec le seau de la Duel Académie dessus. Immédiatement, il laisse tomber son balai et se précipite à l'intérieur de la maison, l'enveloppe en main. Il rejoint Gwen qui est assise sur un canapé dans le salon en train de jouer à un jeu vidéo de combat. Yûgi est à l'université et Lili au travail, Gwen et son grand-père sont donc les seuls à la maison.

— Gwen-chan ! l'interpelle gaiement Sugoroku.

Celle-ci tourne la tête vers son grand-père qui s'installe à côté d'elle.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Papy ?

Il lui tend la lettre de la Duel Académie. Gwen est surprise et excitée, elle éteint immédiatement son jeu et reporte son attention sur l'enveloppe. Les résultats du test vont déterminer son avenir.

Dans la ville de Meguro, Jûdai est assis sur un sofa dans le salon de son appartement. Ce matin quand il a été vérifié la boîte aux lettres à la réception, il est tombé sur une enveloppe avec le seau gravé de la Duel Académie. Avec le sourire aux lèvres, il est monté immédiatement au douzième étage de l'immeuble puis s'est enfermé dans sa maison. Maintenant Jûdai fixe la lettre avec beaucoup d'anxiété et plusieurs gouttes perlent sur son front. Yubel apparaît à côté de lui et porte son attention à ce qu'il tient dans les mains.

— J'ai reçu les résultats du test écrit mais j'ose pas l'ouvrir, confie-t-il inquiet.

Gwen saisit l'enveloppe avec des mains tremblantes. Plusieurs gouttes de sueur coulent sur son front, elle regarde la lettre avec beaucoup de sérieux mais rempli de crainte. Son grand-père et Kisara ont également la même expression. Les trois personnes se croisent du regard puis hochent la tête pour se mettre d'accord. Gwen reporte son attention sur l'enveloppe et commence doucement à l'ouvrir en décollant le seau.

Jûdai est toujours en train de fixer son courrier. Il est très nerveux car il sait que cela s'est mal passé pour lui. Yubel pose sa main sur l'épaule gauche de Jûdai qui attire son attention sur elle. Elle lui sourit et hoche la tête pour l'encourager. Il lui rend légèrement son sourire et acquiesce. Jûdai ouvre l'enveloppe puis saisit lentement la feuille à l'intérieur et ferme les yeux. Gwen a aussi fermé les yeux en prenant la feuille des résultats puis d'un coup, elle les ouvre puis déplie le papier. Jûdai fait de même et parcourt la feuille des yeux. Un grand sourire apparaît sur leur visage puis ils crient de joie :

— OUAIS ! J'AI RÉUSSI ! en sautant de leur siège, les bras en l'air.

Bien qu'il soit le n°110, Jûdai est tellement enchanté qu'il lève son poing droit en l'air tout en criant :

— Attention Duel Académie ! Le numéro 1, YÛKI Jûdai arrive !

— Félicitation Jûdai ! applaudit Yubel très fière.

— Merci Yubel, c'est grâce à tes encouragements et je devrais penser à remercier Yûji aussi, la remercie Jûdai en lui souriant.

Chez les Mutô, Sugoroku enveloppent ses bras autour de sa petite-fille très heureux et fière. Ensuite Gwen et Kisara se prennent les mains puis sautent de joie en tournoyant au beau milieu du salon. Bien que le vieil homme voie Gwen danser toute seule, il ne s'en préoccupe pas puisque qu'elle est pareille qu'Yûgi à voir les esprits du **Duel Monster**. Il a toujours su que les cartes ont des âmes alors le fait de voir le pharaon et Yûgi en même temps l'a confirmé. Il se lève de son siège et se dirige vers sa boutique pour téléphoner.

En saisissant le combiné d'une main, il compose le numéro de son petit-fils de l'autre pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. A l'Université de Domino City, la voix remplie de joie et de fierté venant d'Yûgi se fait entendre sur le grand balcon extérieur. Quelques étudiants se tournent vers lui un peu interloqué. Le jeune homme est au téléphone avec son grand-père qui lui a annoncé la bonne nouvelle. Gwen a reçu le n°15 qui est un très bon chiffre. Yûgi est tellement fière de sa petite sœur.

Retour chez les MUTÔ…Gwen tire la carte du **Dragon d'Argent aux Yeux d'Azur** de sa poche. Elle sourit en voyant son KÂ.

— Encore une épreuve et on part à la Duel Académie, Aibou. Et je ferais retrouver la mémoire de Jûdai ! déclare-t-elle avec détermination.


	7. Le successeur de Yûgi !

**Chapitre 5.2 : Les examens d'entrée à la Duel Académie ?**

 **Le successeur d'Yûgi ! Partie 2.**

Gwen et Jûdai ont réussi leur test écrit. Ils se voient attribuer chacun un numéro de candidat pour l'examen pratique. Trois jours plus tard, l'examen final a lieu. À 8h du matin, Gwen est dans sa chambre en train de se préparer. Habillée de son uniforme scolaire, elle glisse son disque de duel dans son sac à dos puis le referme. Enfin, elle insère ses deux Deck Box sur sa ceinture. Une fois prête, la jeune fille descend en bas rejoindre son frère qui est coiffé d'une casquette rouge un peu vieillit. Aujourd'hui, il l'accompagne pour son test final car il a travaillé très dur pendant trois jours pour avoir sa mâtiné de libre. Mais ils devront faire le chemin à pied car la voiture d'Yûgi est tombée en panne. Ils se rendent à Kaiba Land où se trouve le Dôme des Duels.

— Il y aura beaucoup de monde au dôme, s'inquiète Gwen en serrant son Deck contre son cœur.

— Tu n'devrais pas t'inquiéter pour ça, la rassure Yûgi. Une fois que tu seras plongée dans le duel, tu oublieras la foule.

— Comment tu peux être aussi relax sur ça ? lui demande Gwen un peu perplexe.

— Enfaîte moi non plus je n'aime pas trop la foule, avoue Yûgi en regardant les nuages. Mais mon Autre Moi m'a appris à ne pas trop faire attention aux gens surtout pendant un duel. Tu dois seulement te concentrer sur ton adversaire. Ce n'est pas contre eux que tu vas jouer.

— Mais Yûgi-nii-chan, tu agis comme un robot quand tu dois parler devant un tas de gens, rit Gwen.

— Ah, c'est autre chose ça, souffle Yûgi les joues empourprées. Ce n'est plus un problème vu que je dois tout le temps parler devant un tas de gens pendant mes cours.

— Tout va bien se passer Gwen, tu vas réussir, l'encourage Kisara en marchant à leur côté.

— C'est vrai. Pourquoi tu te caches avec ma casquette ?

— Je préfère observer ton duel tranquillement. Sinon Kaiba-kun va me tuer pour gâcher les examens à cause de ma présence, rit-il nerveusement.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche dans la ville, les deux jeunes gens arrivent enfin à Kaiba Land où plusieurs candidats font la queue près du dôme qui est gardé par des réceptionnistes de la Duel Académie.

— Alors, je te laisse ici, je vais chercher une place discrète, la prévient Yûgi.

— Ok, lui répond Gwen.

Yûgi contourne la foule pour éviter une potentielle horde de fan puis s'infiltre dans le Kaiba Dôme. La longue file d'attente passée, Gwen prend un stylo puis inscrit son numéro de candidat et son nom sur la liste des participants. Ensuite elle recherche le n°110 des yeux mais ne le voit nulle part. Gwen soupire en sachant que Jûdai va encore être en retard. Puis elle entre dans le dôme et voit son frère accoudé à la rambarde. Gwen cherche donc seule une place dans les gradins de l'immense arène de duel. Elle voit quelques élèves des **Bleu OBÉLISK** occuper la partie gauche des gradins.

Sur le balcon plus en hauteur, elle voit une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds et un grand jeune homme aux cheveux bleus nuit. Gwen reconnaît Asuka et MARUFUJI Ryo. Préférant éviter les bleus, elle rebrousse chemin et cherche un point de repère qui peut lui indiquer par où Jûdai va venir. Elle remarque un petit individu aux cheveux bleus clairs qui sont sectionnés en trois couches, ses yeux de couleur gris se situent entre les trois franges les plus proches de son visage et derrière une paire de lunettes rondes. Il est habillé d'un uniforme scolaire bleu foncé et installé sur un siège à trois places du bord. Gwen se dirige vers lui.

— Excuse-moi, je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ? lui demande-t-elle gentiment.

Celui-ci rougit et intimidé par la jeune fille. Il hoche timidement la tête puis elle le remercie et s'assoit. Elle enlève son sac à dos et le pose au sol près de ses pieds. Après quelques secondes de silence, Gwen se gratte la joue gauche avec son index. Elle jette un coup d'œil à son voisin.

— Comment tu t'appelles ? converse Gwen avec son voisin.

— Je m'appelle MARUFUJI Shô, se présente-t-il doucement en évitant de la regarder dans les yeux.

— Enchantée, je suis AZUR Gwendoline. Nerveux pour l'examen ?

— Oui, répond Shô la tête basse avec le regard triste. Plusieurs candidats se sont moqués de moi parce que j'ai le n°119 qui est très faible. Et je ne suis même pas sûr de gagner mon duel.

Gwen lui fait un regard compatissant comprenant très bien cette situation.

— Ne t'inquiète pas Shô-kun, la rassure-t-elle, tu peux gagner et le rang n'est pas très important surtout dans un duel.

Surpris, Shô la regarde.

— Qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ? la questionne-t-il soupçonneux.

— Ai confiance en toi et en tes cartes car ils te répondront, lui conseille Gwen en posant une main sur son cœur. Je connais quelqu'un d'insouciant avec une grande confiance en soi qui reste toujours optimiste malgré son faible rang. Il croit qu'étudier n'est pas aussi important que ses compétences et sa passion pour le duel, continue-t-elle en levant son index droit.

— Il doit vraiment être confiant pour oser penser de cette manière, opine Shô bien plus détendu.

— C'est vrai, acquiesce Gwen, c'est quelqu'un qui est capable d'accomplir de grandes choses même quand il n'y a pas d'espoir.

— J'aimerais bien le rencontrer, espère Shô en souriant doucement.

— Tu le verras mais je pense qu'il va être un peu en retard, s'inquiète Gwen en regardant son côté gauche.

Jûdai est à la gare de Meguro City en train d'attendre son train qui a une heure de retard. Assis à un banc, le jeune homme tape du pied et regarde souvent l'horloge qui indique 9h15. Il croise les bras sur son torse et commence vraiment à s'impatienter.

— Yubel, tu pourrais pas nous téléporter jusqu'à Kaiba Land ? lui demande Jûdai fatigué d'attendre. Parce que ça devient un peu long là !

— Il ne vaut mieux pas, refuse Yubel installée à côté de lui. Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas nous téléporter sur une aussi longue distance et puis plusieurs passants nous verrons.

— Ah oui, c'est vrai, soupire Jûdai la tête basse.

Soudain, il entend un sifflement de train approcher. Il lève la tête et aperçoit le TGV de Domino City en train de se garer dans la ligne d'arrivée de la station. Jûdai se lève d'un bond soulagé que son transport soit enfin arrivé.

— Enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt.

Il prend ses affaires et monte dans le wagon après le contrôle des tickets. Puis il cherche une place loin des passagers pour éviter qu'on le regarde bizarrement s'il parle à ses cartes. Jûdai se place au fond du wagon et s'assit sur son siège libre. Il sort son Deck depuis sa boîte qui est accroché à sa ceinture. Il les regarde et leur dit :

— Le grand jour est arrivé les gars, faisons de notre mieux !

Deux heures plus tard au Kaiba Dôme, Gwen regarde autour d'elle mais ne voit toujours pas Jûdai. Maintenant elle est sûre que certaines choses ne changent pas dans cette ligne temporelle, elle est un peu soulagée car beaucoup de choses ont changé à cause de son arrivée dans ce monde. Mais elle espère que Jûdai va arriver au moins à l'heure cette fois.

— N°15, AZUR Gwendoline-san, appelle une voix féminine au microphone.

— Gwendoline-san, c'est ton tour, la prévient Shô.

— Ah enfin, dit Gwen avec un léger stress dans la voix.

Gwen prend son sac et sort son disque de duel puis s'équipe. Enfin elle se lève de son siège.

— Bonne chance, l'encourage Shô en souriant.

— Merci Shô-kun, regarde bien !

Du coin de l'œil, elle voit son frère l'encourager avec son pouce droit en l'air. Elle sourit puis descend des gradins en direction de l'arène. Gwen est vraiment soulagée que personne ne fasse attention à elle. Si elle a été inscrite sous son vrai nom, elle aurait foutu la pagaille chez tout le monde.

— Je suis AZUR Gwendoline, enchantée ! se présente-t-elle un peu intimidée en s'inclinant rapidement.

— Je suis celui qui va t'examiner, lui répond l'examinateur.

Chez les jurys parmi lequel Chronos-sensei est présent, il inspecte la fiche de Gwen et sourit.

— _Vu son score à l'examen, elle a le potentiel d'être chez les_ _ **Jaune RÂ**_ _et qu'en peu de temps, elle peut même aller chez les_ _ **Bleu OBÉLISK**_ _, imagine-t-il en acquiesçant de la tête._

Sur le balcon, Asuka et Ryo le « Kaiser », regardent dans la direction de Gwen. Elle la reconnaît et sourit car elle a hâte de voir ses compétences de duel.

— Ryo c'est cette fille dont je t'ai parlé.

— Elle ? Elle doit avoir gagné ton attention pour que tu me parles autant d'elle, répond Ryo toujours les bras croisés.

Chez les **Bleu OBÉLISK** , Tsukasa, Manjume et ses deux amis regardent l'arène où se trouve Gwen.

— Ah mais c'est cette saleté qui m'a bousculé l'autre jour, peste Tsukasa les bras et les jambes croisés.

— Cette fille t'intéresse sœurette ? lui demande Manjume qui plisse les yeux en observant Gwen.

— Si elle réussit son test, je veux plutôt l'écraser de mes propres mains, termine Tsukasa avec un sourire sadique.

— Elle est si forte que ça ? se demande Manjume très sceptique.

Gwen et l'examinateur se tiennent prêts avec cinq cartes en mains puis s'écrivent :

— DUEL !

Gwen regarde attentivement sa main qui est composée du **Prêtre invocateur** , **du Dragon Sombre Métallique aux Yeux Rouges** , du **Dragon Flamboyant des Ténèbres** , de **Waboku** et la **Zone du Chaos**. Elle avale sa salive et souffle un bon coup.

— À mon tour, je pioche ! annonce Gwen en tirant la carte du **Dragon Noir Effronserpent.** Je place le **Prêtre invocateur** (1600 DEF/800 ATK) en mode défense puis j'active son effet. Je me défausse de la magie **Zone du Chaos** pour invoquer spécialement un monstre de niveau 4 depuis mon Deck, continue-t-elle en prenant son Deck. Je choisie le **Dragon Alexandrite** (2000/100) en mode d'attaque.

Une pluie de joyaux aux multiples couleurs, tombe sur le terrain. Puis un dragon blanc dont les écailles sont constituées de joyaux, apparaît sur le terrain. Il se tient debout, les ailes ouvertes lui donnant ainsi qu'une carrure imposante.

— Intéressant, déjà deux monstres sur le terrain, complimente l'examinateur.

— J'en ai encore plein en réserve sensei, lui apprend Gwen amusée. Ensuite je vais bannir mon **Dragon Alexandrite** pour invoquer spécialement mon **Dragon Sombre Métallique aux Yeux Rouges** (2800/2400) depuis ma main !

— Comment ?! s'exclame le professeur dont une goutte de sueur coule sur sa joue droite.

Tout le monde est choqué par son action car c'est une carte très rare et très puissante. Le **Dragon Sombre Métallique aux Yeux Rouges** apparaît sur le terrain encore plus impressionnant que le précédent dragon. Depuis les gradins, Shô et Misawa sont vraiment impressionnés.

— C'est vraiment géniale ! commente Shô qui est émerveillé par le duel. Gwendoline-san est forte, pas étonnant qu'elle possède le n°15.

— Elle utilise vraiment une technique intéressante, opine Misawa en commençant déjà à l'analyser. Le **Dragon Sombre Métallique aux Yeux Rouges** peut être invoqué spécialement de la main en bannissant un dragon qu'on contrôle. Il permet ensuite d'invoquer spécialement un dragon de la main ou du cimetière une fois par tour.

Les amis de Manjume sont choqués.

— Cette fille n'est pas ordinaire ! commente Torimaki.

— J'peux pas croire ça ! continue Mototani.

Tandis que Manjume et Tsukasa se renfrognent surtout celle-ci qui serre les poings.

— Comment une saleté comme elle peut posséder des cartes aussi rares et puissantes ! s'énerve Tsukasa.

— Ce n'est qu'une candidate et pourtant ! grogne Manjume.

Yûgi observe attentivement le duel.

— Gwen va déjà utiliser son combo destructeur ? se demande Yûgi. Elle commence à attirer l'attention sur elle.

Dans l'arène, une goutte de sueur glisse le long de la joue droite de Gwen commençant un peu à stresser.

— En activant l'effet du **Dragon Sombre Métallique aux Yeux Rouges** , je peux invoquer spécialement un dragon depuis ma main ou mon cimetière une fois par tour. Apparaît, **Dragon Flamboyant des Ténèbres** (2400/1200) !

Un trou noir fait son apparition puis un cercle de feu y émerge. Il est suivit d'un dragon noir dont les ailes sont violet couleur noir, tandis que son cou ainsi que ses parties inférieures sont rouges. Il possède un électroaimant implanté dans la poitrine qui brille d'une flamme brûlante. Une goutte de sueur coule sur la joue de l'examinateur car elle possède déjà deux puissants monstres sur son terrain.

— Pour terminer mon tour, conclut Gwen, je pose une carte face cachée. _C'est moi ou beaucoup de personnes m'observent ? se demande Gwen en tremblant._

— _C'est bien vrai mais c'est normal, tu as commencé vraiment fort, lui dit Kisara._

L'examinateur regarde sa main en réfléchissant à une stratégie pour permettre de contourner ses monstres. Il possède le **Pot d'Avarice** , le **Filet Gravitationnel** , **Marshmallow,** le **Dispositif d'Evacuation Obligatoire** et **Sangan.**

— C'est à mon tour, je pioche ! annonce l'examinateur. Je joue la carte magique, **Cyclone** pour balayer ton piège !

Un typhon apparaît sur le terrain et souffle **Waboku** tandis que Gwen se protège les yeux avec ses bras à cause de la force du vent.

— Pour terminer, je joue un monstre face verso avec deux cartes faces cachées !

— _Ce monstre, se méfit Gwen, c'est sûrement un effet flip._

— _Fais attention, il peut être très dangereux de même que ses cartes faces cachées ! l'avertit Kisara qui apparaît à côté d'elle._

— _Oui, mais je n'peux pas passer sa défense si je n'attaque pas._ À mon tour, je pioche, reprend-t-elle. **Dragon Sombre Métallique aux Yeux Rouges** , attaque le monstre face cachée avec ton _Dark Giga Flame_ !

— Activation du **Dispositif d'Evacuation Obligatoire**!

Les yeux de Gwen s'élargissent car son monstre se fait propulser dans sa main à cause d'une machine à propulsion.

— Dommage, tu ne t'es pas méfiée de mon piège. Cela peut t'être fatal dans un duel !

— Mauvais choix, murmure Gwen pour elle même. **Dragon Flamboyant des Ténèbres** combat, commande Gwen à son monstre. _Flamme des Ténèbres_ !

Celui-ci tire un rayon de flammes orangé qui pulvérise **Marshmallow**.

— **Marshmallow** (500 DEF/300 ATK) ?! s'exclame Gwen surprise car elle s'est fait avoir.

Cependant, le fantôme du monstre vient mordre Gwen au bras droit et lui fait perdre 1000 LP. Puis **Marshmallow** se reconstitue.

— _J'aurais dû le deviner après l'avoir affronté à plusieurs reprises avec mon frère et Yûgi-niichan !_

— _Il a sûrement d'autres cartes pour te faire perdre ta vie et d'empêcher de percer sa défense, réfléchit Kisara avec une main sur son menton._

— _C'est problématique mais c'est ça qui est intéressant, sourit Gwen._ Je finis mon tour !

L'examinateur tire une carte puis active sa deuxième carte piège : le **Filet Gravitationnel** qui empêche tous les monstres de niveau 4 ou plus d'attaquer.

— Même si tes monstres sont très puissants, grâce à cette carte, ils ne sont plus d'aucune d'utilité s'ils ne peuvent plus combattre, explique l'examinateur.

Gwen sourit doucement car cela va être difficile de passer à travers. Elle a tellement hâte d'être à la Duel Académie. Puis l'examinateur annonce la fin de son tour.

— J'invoque **Vouivre Eclipse** (1600/1000) en mode d'attaque.

Un soleil peu lumineux suivit de l'ombre de la lune, font leur apparition sur le terrain. La lune recouvre entièrement le soleil puis une vouivre colorée de noir sur le côté gauche avec des flammes rouges et le côté droit de couleur blanche y émerge. Le dragon déploie ses ailes puis s'envole avant de se positionner à sa place.

— Je finis mon tour, termine Gwen.

— Je pose une carte face verso sur le terrain puis je sacrifie tes deux monstres pour invoquer **le Golem de lave** (3000/2500) sur ton côté du terrain !

— Hein ! proteste Gwen, choquée.

Gwen est surprise car elle se voit enfermée dans une cage avec un monstre géant fait de lave juste derrière elle. Elle le regarde et se dit :

— J'ai de gros ennuis là.

L'examinateur conclut son tour. Gwen tire le **Livre de la Lune**. Elle hoche la tête car c'est exactement ce qui lui faut pour contrer le **Golem de Lave**. À sa phase d'attente, le **Golem** laisse tomber un flot de lave sur Gwen qui sursaute malgré le fait qu'elle ne va pas brûler car elle ne craint pas le feu. Puis elle voit son compteur de point de vie chuter de 700 LP. Il ne lui reste que 2300 LP alors que l'examinateur a encore tous ses points de vie.

— Je joue ma **Magie Rapide,** **le Livre de la Lune** pour cibler le **Golem de Lave** et le changer en mode défense face verso. Comme ça son effet ne s'activera plus lors du prochain tour.

— C'est astucieux mais je contre avec mon **Brouilleur de Magie** qui annule l'effet d'une carte magique en me défaussant une carte de la main.

Le **Livre de la Lune** part en fumée et Gwen est bien embêtée.

— _Tu es vraiment en mauvaise posture, Gwen. Que vas-tu faire ? lui demande mentalement Yûgi en croisant ses bras sur son torse._

— _Je n'peux pas utiliser mon_ _ **Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus**_ _, réfléchit Gwen. Vaut mieux que je n'utilise pas l'effet de_ _ **Vouivre Eclipse**_ _._ Je bannie **Eclipse** depuis le cimetière pour invoquer spécialement le **Dragon Noir Effronserpent** (1800/1700).

Un trou noir se forme puis un dragon-serpent s'envole à l'extérieur. Il est de couleur noir et rouge dont les écailles sont rugueuses, les ailes bleues ainsi qu'un mini-trou noir implanté sur le buste.

— Ensuite, je le bannie à son tour pour ré-invoquer spécialement mon **Dragon Sombre.** Je vais ramener **le Dragon Flamboyant des Ténèbres** (2400/1200) depuis le cimetière grâce à son effet ! Et je finis mon tour.

— Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ses cartes qui reviennent sur le terrain comme si de rien n'était, se rend compte Shô avec un regard sérieux sur le visage.

L'examinateur pioche une carte et utilise la carte magique : **Hommage aux Damnés** qui permet de détruire un monstre en se défaussant d'une carte.

— Je joue la carte magique, **Hommage aux Damnés** pour détruire ton **Dragon Sombre Métallique aux Yeux Rouges** en me défaussant d'une carte ! signale l'examinateur avec un sourire.

 **Dragon Sombre Métallique aux Yeux Rouges** est enveloppé par des bandages de momies avant s'enfoncer six pieds sous terre.

— **Darkness Métal** ! s'inquiète Gwen car elle a perdu son pilier d'invocation spéciale.

— Pour terminer mon tour, j'invoque **Sangan** (600 DEF/1000 ATK) en mode défense.

C'est un monstre poilu de couleur noir et orange doté de trois yeux, deux bras, deux mains avec quatre doigts ainsi que deux pieds avec trois orteils.

— À mon tour, je pioche ! poursuit Gwen qui tire une carte magique.

Puis elle reçoit encore 700 points de dégâts tandis que ses points de vie chutent à 1600 LP.

— Je joue le **Pot de Cupidité** pour piocher deux cartes de mon Deck. Je continue en activant la carte magique, **Renfort de lumière** qui permet d'ajouter un **Seigneur Lumière** depuis mon Deck à ma main et de me défausser des trois cartes sur le dessus du Deck au cimetière.

Elle envoie le **Battement d'Aile du Dragon Géant, le Dragon Pulsar de Lumière** et **Réincarnation d'une Dimension Différente** au Cimetière puis choisie **Ryko le chasseur, Seigneur Lumière** qu'elle ajoute à sa main.

— J'invoque normalement **Lyla la Magicienne, Seigneur Lumière** (1700/200)en mode d'attaque.

Une femme au teint clair et aux cheveux noirs fait son entrée sur le terrain. Elle est vêtue d'une robe blanche et dorée, d'une cape, plusieurs bijoux en or ainsi qu'un diadème sur le front. Elle tient un sceptre vert dans sa main droite.

— Puis je me sers de son effet spécial. Elle peut cibler une magie ou un piège que l'adversaire contrôle et le détruire, explique Gwen avec son poing plié.

La magicienne se met en position de défense puis avec son bâton, pointe le **Filet Gravitationnel** et le détruit.

— _Oups, je suis dans de beaux draps, conclut l'examinateur car son entrave à disparu. Heureusement qu'il me reste mon mur de monstre pour me protéger._

— Je termine mon tour ! finit Gwen.

— C'est mon tour, je fais appel au **Gardien des Protecteurs de Tombeaux** (1000/1900) par invocation flip !

C'est un homme plutôt chauve et imposant, portant un manteau noir et munit d'un bâton dans la main droite.

— Je vais renvoyer ton **Dragon Flamboyant des Ténèbres** dans ta main. Fin du tour !

Elle est frustrée car son deuxième dragon lui revient à nouveau dans la main.

— À mon tour, reprend Gwen dont les yeux s'agrandissent quand elle pioche sa carte. _Ça va me sauver et mettre fin à ce duel mais..._ hésite-t-elle en regardant ses monstres qui lui jettent un regard d'encouragement pour lui redonner confiance.

Le **Golem de Lave** l'inflige à nouveau des dégâts.

— Je me défausse d'un monstre LUMIÈRE et un TÉNÈBRES pour invoquer spécialement mon **Dragon Pulsar de Lumière** (2500/1500) du cimetière !

Gwen défausse **Dragon Noir Effronserpent** et **Ryko le chasseur** dans le cimetière puis reprend **Dragon Pulsar de Lumière**. Enfin, elle le pose sur son disque de duel. Une étoile à neutron illumine le terrain. Puis elle se disperse pour laisser émerger un grand dragon bleu doté d'une armure blanche ainsi qu'un électroaimant sur la poitrine qui dégage des étincelles harmonieuses.

— Je joue ensuite la carte magique, **Trou Noir** ! Tous les monstres sur le terrain sont détruits ! déclare Gwen avec détermination pendant que le trou noir agit et emporte tous les monstres sur le terrain.

— Tous les monstres ont disparus ! Mais toi non plus, tu n'as plus de monstres pour me toucher, riposte l'examinateur.

— Alors, je vais utiliser le troisième pouvoir de **Dragon Pulsar de Lumière** ! lui apprend Gwen avec un sourire. Lorsque qu'il quitte le terrain pour aller au cimetière, je peux cibler un dragon TÉNÈBRES de minimum niveau cinq et l'invoquer spécialement sur le terrain.

— Mais alors...panique le juge.

— Oui, je refais appel au **Dragon Sombre Métallique aux Yeux Rouges** et j'active son effet pour invoquer spécialement **Dragon Pulsar de Lumière** depuis le cimetière.

Les deux dragons rugissent content de revenir sur le terrain.

— **Darkness Métal, Pulsar** attaquez directement avec _Dark Giga Flame_ et _l'Etincelle d'Etoile Pulsante_ , ordonne Gwen en pointant son poing à l'avant.

Le **Dragon Sombre Métallique aux Yeux Rouges** lance un énorme jet de flammes noires sur l'examinateur tandis que **Dragon Pulsar de Lumière** , balance une étoile à neutron. Les points de vie de l'examinateur chutent à zéro.

— Tu as gagné, félicitation !

— Merci beaucoup ! le remercie Gwen en s'inclinant heureuse d'avoir réussi.

Tout le monde dans la salle est abasourdi par ce duel époustouflant tandis que le jurys et Chronos-sensei sont satisfaits.

— Sa technique est impressionnante, raconte Asuka qui sourit avec un bras accoudé à la rambarde. J'ai envie de l'affronter pas toi ?

— On peut dire que cette année, la Duel Académie a recruté de nouveaux espoirs, commente Ryo toujours les bras croisés.

— Bien joué Gwendoline-san ! applaudit Shô heureux de la victoire de sa nouvelle amie.

— Elle sera une rivale difficile à vaincre mais j'ai trouvé son point faible, sourit Misawa.

— Cette saleté n'est pas si nulle finalement, sourit sadiquement Tsukasa.

— Je n'ai jamais vu des cartes comme ça, qui est-elle ? se demande Manjume complètement ahuri.

Gwen se retourne vers les gradins et aperçoit son frère lui sourire en levant son pouce droit en l'air. Elle lui rend son sourire puis lève son pouce droit suivit d'un clin d'œil. **Kuriboh Ailé** se manifeste auprès d'Yûgi qui acquiesce.

— Bon, je crois qu'il est temps d'aller accueillir mon successeur, se décide Yûgi avec un sourire avant de quitter le dôme.

Arrivé à Domino City, Jûdai court comme un forcené.

— C'est pas bon ! Je suis en retard, panique Jûdai. Je peux pas croire que j'ai eu un retard de train pendant un jour aussi important. Non, c'est excitant ! sourit-t-il en suant. Attends-moi, Duel Académie !

Il aperçoit enfin la tour de Kaiba Land et fait de son mieux pour éviter les passants. Yûgi marche tranquillement dans la rue quand il entend une voix crier de se pousser. Il se retourne et Jûdai se heurte à lui. Son disque de duel et ses cartes tombent au sol et Jûdai les ramassent.

— Whoua ! Désolé, s'excuse Jûdai en nettoyant la saleté sur ses cartes.

Yûgi baisse sa casquette rouge pour cacher son visage et laisser seulement quelques mèches de cheveux visibles.

— _Jûdai-kun, reconnaît Yûgi en regardant le jeune garçon accroupit. Tu as beaucoup grandi, pense-t-il en souriant. Normalement c'est la toute première fois que nous nous rencontrons et je sais exactement ce que je dois faire. C'est l'heure de boucler la boucle !_ Tu vas faire un duel ? demande Yûgi à Jûdai toujours en train de ramasser ses cartes un peu éparpillés.

— Ouais, je vais passer l'examen d'entrée à la Duel Académie, répond celui-ci en tournant légèrement la tête vers Yûgi.

Yûgi sourit puis glisse lentement sa main dans son Deck Box. Jûdai se relève et rigole doucement comme excuse en passant son bras droit à l'arrière de sa tête. Il est surpris quand il se rend compte qui est la personne qui se trouve en face de lui.

— Mais vous êtes...commence Jûdai.

— C'est une carte porte bonheur, le coupe Yûgi en lui tendant une carte. Il semble qu'elle veut être près de toi.

Jûdai prend la carte puis Yûgi passe devant lui.

— Fais de ton mieux, l'encourage celui-ci.

— Ok...commence Jûdai puis se retourne vers lui. Hé, merci beaucoup ! le remercie-t-il en s'inclinant.

Le Roi des Duels jette un œil sur lui en souriant puis lève son pouce droit en l'air avant de s'en aller. Jûdai est heureux d'avoir rencontré son idole par hasard puis regarde sa nouvelle carte qui représente un **Kuriboh Ailé**.

~ Kurikuri ~

— Hein ? Salut...lui souhaite Jûdai en souriant.

— Jûdai, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Dépêche-toi, tu es déjà en retard, l'avertit Yubel les sourcils froncés et les mains sur les hanches. Tu peux le saluer plus tard !

— Ah ! Mince !

Le jeune homme panique et se remet à courir en direction de Kaiba Land en glissant en même temps **Kuriboh Ailé** dans son Deck Box. Entre temps, Yûgi s'est retourné et regarde Jûdai courir en souriant. Puis enlevant finalement sa casquette de sa tête avec sa main pour laisser ses cheveux pointus à l'air libre.

— _Tu seras amené à réaliser de grandes choses Jûdai-kun. L'heure est bientôt venue pour nous de combattre côte à côte, pense Yûgi avec un regard mélancolique. J'espère que tu te souviendras bientôt de Gwen car tu es le seul qui puisse l'aider. Nous nous reverrons très vite, Jûdai-kun, finit-il en retrouvant le sourire._

Ensuite le téléphone d'Yûgi se met à sonner dans sa poche gauche. Il le prend, le décroche et l'approche à son oreille.

— Allo ? Le musée de Domino City ? D'accord, j'arrive tout de suite.

Yûgi range son téléphone puis se remet en chemin.

Au Kaiba Dôme, Shô a déjà entamé son duel de même que Misawa tandis que beaucoup de candidats et d'élèves des **Bleu OBÉLISK** observent les nouvelles recrues. Gwen s'est accoudée à son siège, le sac posé dessus. Un mille-pattes attaque Shô qui se protège avec son bras. Gwen serre les poings en observant son duel.

— Allez Shô, fout lui une raclée ! l'encourage-t-elle.

— Jûdai-kun est vraiment en retard, commente Kisara.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? s'inquiète Gwen. Les inscriptions sont bientôt terminées.

— Mais ne t'inquiète pas voyons, la rassure Kisara. Tu sais déjà ce qui va arriver donc Jûdai-kun ira très bien.

— C'est justement une mauvaise chose, soupire Gwen en posant son menton sur ses bras et fermant les yeux. C'est même plus excitant de découvrir de nouvelles choses sans les savoir à l'avance. Heureusement que tu as effacé mes autres souvenirs des prochaines années sinon on sera dans de beaux draps s'ils tombent entre de mauvaises mains.

Après le duel de Shô qui se termine par sa victoire, celui-ci revient dans les gradins. Il est étonné de voir Gwen affalée sur le dossier de son siège, les yeux fermés. Il hausse les épaules et se poste à côté d'elle pour regarder les prochains duels. Soudain elle ouvre subitement les yeux et se redresse car elle ressent une énergie très familière s'approcher. À l'extérieur du dôme, les réceptionnistes commencent à fermer les inscriptions.

— Attendez ! prévient Jûdai en grimpant depuis un arbre jusqu'à la rambarde pour atteindre le dôme à temps. N°110, YÛKI Jûdai ! se présente-t-il en souriant de tous ses dents et faisant le signe de la victoire avec ses doigts. Je suis arrivé à temps ?

Jûdai rentre à l'intérieur puis s'arrête aux premiers sièges pour observer les duels.

— Whoua, c'est super grand ! s'émerveille le jeune homme.

— Jûdai ! le salut Gwen.

Gwen est contente de le voir ce qui attire son attention sur elle. Jûdai fait un grand sourire en la voyant.

— Gwendoline c'est ça ? Salut, je suis content de te revoir !

Celle-ci lui rend timidement son sourire. Le jeune homme se surprend à penser que même cela est familier pour lui et sent son cœur se réchauffer doucement. Puis il retourne son attention sur le duel de Misawa qui fait face à un mur de monstres.

— Avec ce mur de monstre, tu ne peux plus toucher facilement mes points de vie, lui explique l'examinateur.

— Piège activé : **Anneau Destructeur** ! renverse Misawa impassible.

— Quoi ?!

 **L'Anneau Destructeur** s'enroule autour du cou de **Vorse Raider** et le détruit provoquant une explosion.

— **L'Anneau Destructeur** permet de détruire un monstre sur le terrain et d'infliger des dommages égaux à l'attaque du monstre détruit aux deux joueurs, explique Misawa.

Misawa remporte le duel et remercie son examinateur.

— Ce gars est vraiment fort, complimente Jûdai qui est impressionné et accoudé aux sièges.

— C'est normal, Misawa-kun est arrivé premier au test écrit, lui apprend Shô en le regardant légèrement.

— Alors c'est comme ça qu'on est placé ? se rend compte Jûdai en regardant Shô.

— Mais même si j'ai gagné mon duel, s'inquiète Shô en regardant ses pieds, je n'suis pas sûr d'être accepté dans l'école.

—Shô...murmure Gwen qui le regarde avec compassion.

— Ah bon ? T'as quel numéro ? lui demande Jûdai un peu surpris.

— Le 119.

Jûdai lui donne une petite tape dans le dos qui le surprend et le rassure :

— Ne t'en fais ! Tu as plus de chances que moi parce que je suis le n°110, continue-t-il en souriant et se montrant du doigt.

Shô est surpris et se retourne vers Gwen qui confirme par hochement de tête. Puis il se tourne vers Jûdai.

— Mais les tests de sélections sont déjà terminés, lui annonce Shô.

Jûdai est abasourdi. Misawa se dirige vers eux puis s'assoit à son siège juste devant eux puis enlève son disque de duel de son bras.

— Félicitation pour ta victoire, c'était impressionnant, commente Jûdai en s'adressant à Misawa.

— Merci, répond celui-ci.

— ça fait de toi le numéro 2, continue le jeune homme brun en souriant.

Misawa est surpris de l'entendre. Quelques instants plus tard...

— N°110, YÛKI Jûdai-kun, appelle une voix féminine au microphone.

— Ah, c'est enfin mon tour, dit-il avec soulagement.

Il commence à se diriger vers l'arène quand il est interpellé par Misawa.

— Hé toi ! Pourquoi je suis le n°2 ? lui demande Misawa un peu perdu.

— Parce que je suis le n°1, lui répond Jûdai en se montrant du doigt avec un sourire et un regard plein d'assurance.

— _Il n'a vraiment pas changé, pense Gwen avec une goutte d'eau qui glisse sur sa tête._

— Il est un peu trop confiant, trouve Shô. On est à la même position et pourtant il est si sûr de lui. Je l'envie.

Jûdai apparaît sur le terrain devant Chronos-sensei, équipé de son disque de duel qui regarde autour de lui.

— Bonjour nô ! le salut Chronos-sensei qui est équipé de sa combinaison de duel.

— Je suis YÛKI Jûdai, se présente-t-il en se tenant au garde à vous.

— Signor Jûdai, je suis Chronos DE MEDECIS, se présente le professeur au rouge à lèvres violet, je suis l'administrateur du programme des duels de notre école.

— Quel honneur. Je me tiens devant le meilleur des meilleurs ! se dit Jûdai content. Vous devez sûrement en attendre beaucoup de moi, n'est ce pas ? lui demande-t-il en se frottant la tête avec son bras droit et en riant.

— _A-t-il compris ce que je viens de dire ? se demande Chronos avec une goutte d'eau qui tombe à l'arrière de son crâne._

Dans les gradins, Manjume, Tsukasa ainsi que ses potes se demandent si Jûdai est si fort que ça. Manjume est mécontent que Chronos l'évalue. Tsukasa regarde Manjume du coin de l'œil et se demande ce que ce Jûdai a de si spécial.

Quelques minutes plus tard...un golem imposant, composé de vieux bouts de ferrailles et un œil rouge, se tient fièrement sur le terrain de Chronos. Du côté de Jûdai, se tient une femme au teint blafard, aux longs cheveux gris au sommet et blanc vers le bas avec une coiffe couleur or comportant une émeraude au milieu comme un diadème. Elle est vêtue d'une combinaison sans manche de couleur rouge avec des brassards de combat de la même couleur sur ses bras. Ses yeux sont soulignés d'un trait rouge et possède une poitrine généreuse.

— **Golem Rouage Antique (3000/3000)** , attaque **Burstlady** (800 DEF/1200 ATK) avec ton _Martèlement Ultime_ !

Celui-ci frappe d'un coup de poing l'héroïne au costume rouge qui se fait détruire. Puis un poing fantomatique frappe Jûdai qui se protège avec ses bras, lui infligeant ainsi des dommages perçant. Ses LP chutent à 1800.

— Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? se demande Shô car son monstre est en mode défense.

— C'est l'effet du **Golem Rouages Antique** , explique Misawa avec les bras croisés. Il inflige des dommages aux points de vie de son adversaire égaux à la différence entre l'ATK du monstre attaquant et la DEF du monstre défendant.

— En clair, ce sont des dommages perçants qui traversent la défense, simplifie Gwen avec un regard sérieux.

— C'est exact, confirme Misawa.

— Oh non, s'affole Shô, c'est donc un monstre invincible ? conclut-il en retournant son attention sur le duel en se penchant plus en avant.

Après avoir reçu le coup, Jûdai a la tête basse. Puis il éclate de rire.

— Pourquoi ris-tu ? lui demande Chronos-sensei avec une expression perplexe.

— Je suis si honoré de pouvoir livrer un duel avec le meilleur professeur de l'école, lui répond Jûdai en relevant la tête avec un sourire amusé.

Chronos fronce les sourcils irrité par son comportement puis se demande :

— _Pour qui se prend-t-il ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser un vaurien comme lui passer les portes de notre estimée Duel Académie._

— _Tu es en mauvaise posture Jûdai, intervient Yubel à côté de lui les bras croisés sur sa poitrine._

— _Je sais mais à partir de maintenant, je dois croire en ma véritable force, se résout-il en posant deux doigts sur son Deck._

 _~ Kurikuri ~_

— _Cette voix, qui m'appelle ? pense-t-il en piochant la carte de_ _ **Kuriboh Ailé**_ _. Ah mais c'est toi ! remarque-t-il en souriant. C'est vrai tout à l'heure..._

— _C'est une carte porte bonheur, le coupe Yûgi en lui tendant une carte. Fais de ton mieux._

Puis les ailes du **Kuriboh** brillent et Jûdai sourit quand il lit son effet. Il hoche la tête.

— Alors je compte sur toi.

 **Kuriboh Ailé** lui fait un clin d'œil qui fait rire Jûdai.

— J'invoque **Kuriboh Ailé** (200 DEF/300 ATK) en mode défense, annonce Jûdai en tirant de nouveau puis pose sa carte sur son disque de duel.

La petite boule de poils ailée fait son apparition sur le terrain au dessus de sa carte posée horizontalement.

— _Hein ?_ _ **Kuriboh Ailé**_ _? répète Gwen étonnée de voir la petite boule de poils qui lui a servi de doudou. Je vois, sourit-elle, il a rencontré Yûgi-niichan._

— Hoho, un **Kuriboh** avec des ailes, se moque Chronos-sensei, voilà une étrange carte ! Mais il reste un monstre faible, n'est ce pas ? C'est mon tour, continue-t-il en piochant sa carte et levant bras devant lui. **Golem Rouage Antique (3000/3000)** , attaque **Kuriboh Ailé** avec ton _Martèlement Ultime !_

Son poing touche **Kuriboh Ailé** et se fait détruire. Jûdai est attristé en voyant son monstre volé en éclats.

— Désolé, **Kuriboh Ailé** , s'excuse-t-il.

— Pourquoi ta vie n'a pas diminué, demande Chronos sceptique et confus.

— Lorsque **Kuriboh Ailé** est détruit ce tour-ci, tous les dégâts que je reçois sont réduits à zéro, lui explique Jûdai avec un sourire triste.

Chronos est consterné puis fais la grimace. Depuis le balcon, Asuka accoudée à la barre, commente :

— Chronos ne connaissait pas l'existence de cette carte ?

— Un professeur de son rang qui ne connaît pas le monde du duel, interprète Ryo.

— Mais c'est ça qui est intéressant, répond Asuka en souriant.

— La carte d'Yûgi-niichan lui a porté bonheur, sourit Gwen.

Jûdai enlève **Kuriboh Ailé** de son disque et le glisse au cimetière.

— Hoho, alors ce monstre minable avait une faculté spéciale ? se moque à nouveau Chronos.

— Traiter un ami qui a protégé ma vie de « minable » est impardonnable ! réplique Jûdai qui est maintenant contrarié.

— C'est pitoyable car ce monstre minable est un déchet, continue-t-il.

— Non, **Kuriboh Ailé** a permit d'envoyer un signal pour un héros dans mon Deck, explique Jûdai en levant son poing droit vers son côté gauche, le corps légèrement tourné. Piège activé : **Signal du Héros** ! Il permet d'invoquer spécialement un **HÉROS ÉLÉMENTAIRE** depuis mon Deck, montre toi **HÉROS ÉLÉMENTAIRE ~ Avian** (1000/1000) !

Le héros a forme humaine, le corps couvert de plumes vertes, le buste musclé de couleur violet, ses pattes rouges griffus, déploie ses longues ailes de plumes blanches dans le dos. Puis il se met en position de combat.

— À mon tour, je pioche ! annonce Jûdai qui tire sa **Magie de Terrain, Gratte Ciel**. **Kuriboh** **Ailé** , je m'accroche à tes encouragements. Regarde bien ! continue-t-il en prenant une carte de sa main. Je vais faire revivre **Burstlady** (1200/800) en jouant la magie du **Guerrier Retour à la Vie**. Elle revient dans ma main pour que je l'invoque !

 **Burstlady** revient sur le terrain dans un torrent de flammes rouges puis se met en position de combat.

— Que comptes-tu faire avec tes héros de BD ? se demande Chronos. Ce ne sont que des monstres normaux.

— Même si **Avian** et **Burstlady** sont des monstres normaux de faibles attaques, ils peuvent se transformer. Vous serez surpris quand vous verrez leur véritable apparence, sensei.

— _Il va l'invoquer ? pense Gwen excitée de revoir leur symbole de leur amitié._

— La carte magique, **Polymérisation** ! joue le jeune homme en montrant sa carte. **Avian** et **Burstlady** , fusionnez ! Invocation fusion, ma deuxième carte préférée, **HÉROS ÉLÉMENTAIRE ~ Flame Wingman** (2100/1200) !

 **Avian** et **Burstlady** se combinent puis laisse place à un humanoïde vert, noir avec une tête de dragon rouge à la place du bras droit et doté une grande aile blanche dans le dos.

— Le voilà ! **Flame Wingman** ! s'excite Gwen depuis sa place en pointant son poing droit en l'air.

Ryo, Asuka, Manjume, Misawa et Tsukasa sont surpris par l'invocation fusion.

— Il est vraiment cool, commente Shô qui est fasciné par le monstre ailée.

— **Flame Wingman** est un monstre qui ne peut être invoqué que par invocation fusion et lorsqu'il détruit un monstre adverse, il inflige des dommages égaux à l'attaque de ce monstre, explique Misawa.

— Mais **Flame Wingman** n'a que 2100 ATK, s'inquiète de nouveau Shô. Ce n'est pas assez pour battre le **Golem Rouage Antique**.

— C'est vrai, s'accorde Misawa en souriant légèrement, mais si c'est le vrai n°1, il va sûrement penser à quelque chose.

Une goutte d'eau glisse sur le visage de Shô car c'est plutôt le vrai n°110.

— Ne t'en fais pas Shô, le rassure Gwen. Jûdai va gagner et il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Misawa et Shô sont surpris par sa déclaration puis la regarde qui sourit avec un air confiant sur le visage.

— Tu es bien optimiste, pense Misawa.

— Je connais très bien Jûdai et je crois en lui.

— C'est vrai que vous êtes de bons amis, se souvient Shô mais fronce les sourcils vers le haut, mais il agit comme-ci il te connaissait à peine.

— Oui mais c'est une longue histoire, lui répond Gwen avec un regard vague, je te raconterais un autre jour, lui dit-t-elle en souriant.

— Intéressant nous allons le savoir tout de suite, observe Misawa en revenant sur le duel.

De retour dans l'arène...

— Même si tu as fais une invocation fusion, ton **Flame Wingman** n'a que 2100 ATK et qu'il ne peut pas rivaliser avec mon **Golem Rouage Antique** ! critique Chronos.

Jûdai souriant avec le bras gauche plié verticalement vers son visage, l'informe :

— Je vais vous montrer sensei, qu'un héros a besoin d'un décor adapté pour combattre. **Magie de Terrain** , **Gratte-ciel** ! poursuit-il en lui montrant sa carte.

Il l'insère dans la zone de terrain puis pointe son poing à l'avant pendant que le décor se met en place. Des longs bâtiments de couleur noir rempli de fenêtres éclairées sortent du sol puis s'élèvent jusqu'au ciel illuminé par la plein lune. Chronos a du mal à savoir où poser le pied. **Flame Wingman** se tient debout sur la plus haute tour de la ville avec la lune derrière lui.

— Bien, le décor est en place. **Flame Wingman** , attaque le **Golem Rouage Antique** ! ordonne Jûdai en pointant son poing droit devant lui.

 **Flame Wingman** s'avance dangereusement et furtivement de son adversaire.

— C'est une blague ? se moque Chronos visiblement amusé par l'idiotie de Jûdai et ouvrant légèrement les bras. **Flame Wingman** n'a que 2100 ATK et qu'il ne fait pas le poids contre mon **Golem Rouage Antiques** !

— Non, les héros gagnent toujours !

 **Flame Wingman** s'arrête devant le **Golem** puis prend appuie sur le sol avant de s'envoler dans les airs.

— L'effet de **Gratte-ciel** permet d'augmenter l'ATK d'un **Héros** de 1000, explique Jûdai en ouvrant sa main droite, quand il combat un monstre plus puissant ! finit-t-il en fermant son poing près de son visage.

— Oh mon dieu ! s'offusque Chronos qui prend peur.

— _Skycreaper Shoot_ ! commande Jûdai.

 **Flame Wingman** (3100/1200) s'enflamme puis fend directement sur le **Golem Rouage Antique** et le détruit. BOOM ! Tout le monde est surpris puis l'attaque provoque une explosion qui envahit le terrain.

— Mamamia, ce n'est pas possible, panique Chronos car son monstre a été réduit en tas de ferraille et un morceau lui tombe sur la tête.

— L'effet de **Flame Wingman** , avertit Jûdai, vous allez prendre des dégâts égaux à l'attaque du monstre détruit sensei, en lui faisant un signe d'au revoir.

— Quoi ?! répond celui-ci alarmé.

Ahuri, Chronos essaie de s'enfuir mais les restes du **Golem Rouage Antique** s'effondrent sur lui et lui fait perdre tous ses points de vie. Jûdai fait un clin d'œil puis pointe deux doigts vers Chronos en commentant :

— Gotcha ! C'était un duel amusant, sensei ! continue Jûdai.

Chronos allongé sur le sol est vraiment ahuri.

— Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai perdu contre ce vaurien ! se plaint le professeur en tapant le sol avec ses poings.

Tous les **Bleu OBÉLISK** sont abasourdis par la victoire inattendue de Jûdai. Manjume est complètement sidéré par ce retournement de situation.

— Je n'peux pas croire que Chronos a perdu contre un candidat, s'exprime Manjume en serrant durement son poing.

— Un gosse comme lui ? raille Tsukasa les bras croisés et mordant sa lèvre.

Sur le balcon, Asuka sourit et pense que Jûdai est un garçon intéressant puis regarde dans la direction de Ryo qui s'en va sans rien dire. Gwen et Shô sautent de joie car Jûdai a réussi son examen. Misawa sourit et pense qu'il va faire un bon rival en l'appelant n°1. Jûdai s'agite dans tous les sens, heureux de sa victoire. Ensuite il prend la carte de **Kuriboh Ailé.**

— Bienvenue dans la famille, Aibou ! lui souhaite Jûdai avec un grand sourire.

— Enfin, un nouveau membre dans la famille, sourit Yubel qui est apparu.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Jûdai sort de l'arène puis grimpe les gradins pour rejoindre ses amis. Misawa, Gwen et Shô le félicitent pour sa victoire, celui-ci les remercie en souriant.

— J'ai vraiment été inquiet, apprend Shô à Jûdai, je pensais que tu allais perdre mais Gwendoline-san a toujours cru en ta victoire.

Jûdai la regarde surpris et celle-ci s'empourpre à cause de la soudaine attention.

— C'est vrai ? lui demande Jûdai.

— Oui, parce que c'est pas très cool de sous-estimer son adversaire même s'il semble plus faible que soi, s'exprime Gwen en le regardant dans les yeux un peu embarrassée. C'est ce que Chronos-sensei a oublié.

— J'te remercie, lui répond Jûdai avec un grand sourire.

— Bon vu que les exams sont terminés, je vais rentrer chez moi, leur annonce Gwen.

— Ah c'est vrai, alors au revoir Gwendoline-san, la salut Shô en souriant timidement. Je suis content de t'avoir rencontré.

— Moi aussi Shô mais vous pouvez m'appeler Gwen, c'est pas un problème, leur autorise-t-elle gentiment.

— D'accord Gwen, alors on se revoit tous à la Duel Académie, ajoute Misawa en se levant à son tour.

— Je vais rentrer avec toi sinon je risque d'avoir encore un retard de train, lui annonce Jûdai bien décidé à ne pas la laisser comme la dernière fois.

Après avoir salué leurs nouveaux amis, Jûdai et Gwen sortent du dôme puis marchent côte à côte en silence. La jeune fille se retrouve vraiment tendue car elle ne sait pas comment aborder le sujet sans le faire peur.

— Dis-moi, pourquoi tu as autant confiance en moi ? la questionne Jûdai en lui jetant un regard curieux ce qui surprend Gwen.

Ils s'arrêtent et Gwen le regarde.

— Heu...et bien tu me fais penser à un ami optimiste mais puisque qu'on est amis maintenant, c'est normal que je t'encourage, lui répond-t-elle. Désolée pour l'autre jour, mais tu lui ressembles.

Jûdai est étonné puis lui sourit.

— T'inquiète pas, la rassure le jeune garçon.

— Jûdai…enfaîte je suis…

TÛT TUTU ! Gwen détourne son attention sur une Citroën bleue qui lui klaxonne. Une femme rousse aux yeux bleus lui fait signe de la main.

— Maman ? Désolée Jûdai, je dois partir, lui dit Gwen avec un regard d'excuse.

—Oh déjà ? soupire Jûdai voulant qu'elle reste un peu plus longtemps. Ben on se revoit à la Duel Académie alors.

Jûdai agite sa main pour lui dire au revoir puis Gwen s'en va en courant vers la voiture de Lili. Cependant, des larmes coulent sur les joues de Jûdai sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

— Jûdai, pourquoi tu pleures ? lui demande Yubel qui se montre en face de lui.

Celui-ci est surprit puis la regarde et lui avoue :

— C'est bizarre mais je sais pas pourquoi.

Il essuie sa joue avec le manche de sa veste. Il pose ensuite la main sur son cœur en fermant ses yeux un peu troublé.

— La première fois que j'ai vu Gwen, s'exprime-t-il la voix tremblante, j'ai ressenti une douce chaleur près de mon cœur mais aussi une grande tristesse. Et je voulais pas qu'elle s'en aille maintenant.

— _Tu commences à te souvenir d'elle, remarque Yubel puis elle regarde le ciel en souriant doucement. Je vais laisser le seau s'affaiblir car vous aurez besoin de l'autre pour combattre les forces du mal._


	8. Les fiançailles

**Chapitre 6 : Les fiançailles**

Le soleil tape fortement comme à son habitude sur le désert de l'au-delà. Un énorme palais royal bâtit en briques de terres séchées est installé sur l'étendue de sable. Il est entouré d'une immense muraille qui englobe également la citée. Dans la salle du trône, Kisara fait son rapport du mois au Pharaon Atem et la Reine Mana. L'ancienne apprentie magicienne est vêtue d'une robe en soie rouge sans manche avec des bracelets dorés sur les bras et les poignets. Sur son front, repose une couronne avec le même design que celui d'Atem mais en plus petit. Mahado et le prêtre Seto se tiennent à leurs côtés.

— MUTÔ Gwendoline, MUTÔ Yûgi et YÛKI Jûdai se portent tous les trois très bien mais nous n'avons détecté aucune présence maléfique du moins pour le moment, rapporte **la Demoiselle aux Yeux Bleus.** Nos dix ans de paix touchent finalement à leur fin.

— Je te remercie Kisara, s'exprime Atem avec gratitude.

— Concernant le cas d'YÛKI Jûdai, annonce Mahado en fixant son parchemin déroulé dans ses mains. J'ai trouvé pas mal d'informations concernant les malédictions qui permettent la réincarnation suivit de la mort jusqu'à la disparition complète de l'âme.

Il ferme les yeux un instant puis les ouvrent pour continuer son récit.

— Cependant elles ne correspondent pas à la description de celle de Jûdai-dono ni comment la guérir.

Kisara est déçue de la nouvelle et rajoute :

— Je ne peux pas l'annoncer à Gwen au risque de la faire paniquer. Cela fait déjà dix ans et c'est tous ce que nous avons ?

— Je m'excuse mais son cas est très complexe et ce genre de maléfice est très peu utilisé, s'en veut le magicien.

— Ne t'inquiète pas Kisara, la rassure Seto, nous trouverons un moyen car il y a des lieux où nous n'avons pas encore cherché.

— Je pense qu'il voudrait mieux demander de l'aide au monde des vivants car le temps de Jûdai-kun compte et que sa présence est vitale pour la survie du monde, propose Atem avec un regard sérieux et préoccupé ne voulant pas perdre définitivement un ami malgré qu'il n'a plus aucun souvenir de lui.

Puis il lève la séance car il sent Mana s'agiter. Celle-ci se lève de son trône et se précipite vers Kisara pour la prendre dans ses bras en devançant Seto qui grogne.

— Ah, ça fait si longtemps que nous nous ne sommes pas vues mon amie ! s'exprime joyeusement Mana.

— Mais...ma Rei...Mana ! Nous nous sommes vues il n'y a pas très longtemps, lui répond Kisara en riant.

— Mais un mois est très long et dix ans est déjà passé dans le monde des vivants, se plaint la Reine en se détachant d'elle, et ta cuisine me manque horriblement !

Cela fait sourire Kisara. Elle est également très heureuse de revoir son amie mais aussi son très cher mari qui affiche un sourire discret.

— En plus de ça, mon nouveau statut de Reine me prend tout mon temps et mon énergie, continue-t-elle. Je ne peux même plus jouer avec Atem car je dois aussi donner des cours de magies aux nouvelles apprenties magiciennes de la Cour Royale.

— Pardonnez-moi ma Reine mais je vous avais prévenu que ce n'était pas un jeu et cela exige énormément de responsabilité, l'avertit Mahado les bras croisés.

— Je le sais très bien mais je souhaite comme même un jour de repos car même le dimanche, nous sommes obligés de travailler, boude Mana en le regardant.

Atem se met à rire et communique :

— Nous devrions abolir le travail le dimanche mais aussi le samedi si ça peut te faire plaisir.

— Oh oui ! Excellente idée ! approuve Mana en levant la main droite en l'air comme à l'école.

— Vous êtes comme même la Reine d'Égypte et vous vous devez de montrer l'exemple à votre peuple, continue Mahado exaspéré par le comportement enfantin de Mana.

— Allez Mahado, détend-toi un peu et cesse d'être autant stricte sur les règles car tu ressembles de plus en plus à Shimon-sama, lui conseille la magicienne. Même Seto-sama se lâche parfois, ajoute-t-elle en jetant un œil à celui-ci.

Il a les yeux fermés et les bras croisés sur son torse puis tousse bruyamment avec quelques rougeurs sur les joues. Kisara les doigts près de sa bouche est amusée par les pitreries de son amie mais prend ensuite un air triste.

— Je m'inquiète grandement car les forces maléfiques ont commencé à agir, s'angoisse Kisara les yeux légèrement baissés et se serre le bras droit avec sa main gauche.

Seto s'approche d'elle et lui tient fermement les épaules tandis que celle-ci lève les yeux vers lui.

— Tout ira bien Kisara, vous allez y arriver, l'encourage-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux avec tendresse.

— Mais je me fais beaucoup de soucis pour Gwen justement, se confie-t-elle à son mari, elle a déjà son propre handicap à supporter et cela est très difficile à gérer.

— C'est ton devoir de l'aider et de la guider dans le besoin, lui conseille Seto en lui donnant un regard rassurant.

Celle-ci hoche la tête légèrement rassurée et le remercie. Puis ils prennent congé auprès du Pharaon, de la Reine et Mahado avant de quitter la salle du trône.

De retour à Domino City, Gwen est toujours endormie dans son lit. Son réveil affiche 9h tandis que Kisara est revenu entre-temps. Elle se matérialise et prend ainsi une forme physique. Elle cherche dans l'armoire de Gwen pour préparer sa tenue de la journée. Celle-ci bouge dans son lit puis quelques instants plus tard, elle s'assit difficilement. La jeune fille couvre un bâillement avec son poing droit. Ses cheveux sont une vraie pagaille !

— Bonjour Gwen, comment vas-tu ce matin ? la salue Kisara avec des yeux brillant.

— Salut, oui ça va, lui répond-t-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

— C'est l'heure de se lever, lui annonce la femme aux yeux bleus, il est déjà tard.

— Eh bien, ça n'change pas trop de d'habitude.

— Va te préparer, lui demande Kisara en venant lui tendre ses vêtements empilés dans ses bras. Tu ne peux pas passer toutes tes vacances à dormir. C'est une belle journée aujourd'hui.

Gwen les prend d'un bras puis rejette ses couvertures de l'autre avant de se lever. Elle se dirige vers sa porte d'une lente démarche puis tourne la poignée. En la refermant depuis l'extérieur, Gwen s'aperçoit qu'il y a une note sur sa porte.

— Hum ? Un mot d'Yûgi-nii-chan ?

Elle le saisit puis lit le mot qui indique que Yûgi et Sugoroku sont partit à l'université pour préparer le voyage en Égypte et que son petit déjeuner est dans le frigo. Kisara sort de la chambre. Après s'être habillé d'un chemisier à manches courtes de couleur jaune avec des carreaux, un pantalon slim de couleur noir et des baskets noirs et blancs ainsi que son ras de cou habituel, Gwen sort de la salle de bain coiffée de son éternelle queue de cheval. Elle entend Kisara chantonner en descendant les escaliers.

— Tu as fait un tour dans l'au-delà ? lui demande Gwen en rejoignant son amie.

— Oui j'ai revu Mana et ma famille, accorde joyeusement Kisara. Tu sais, Mana est devenue la Reine de l'au-delà, lui informe Kisara en pointant son index droit en l'air.

— HEIN ?! sursaute Gwen sur elle-même avec les yeux écarquillés. Ma-mai-mais...il-ell-elle...bégaie-t-elle incapable de trouver les bons mots.

— Surprenant, n'est ce pas ? glousse la **Demoiselle aux Yeux Bleus**.

Gwen hoche la tête d'accord avec elle.

— Sérieusement, reprend la duelliste en retrouvant l'usage de la parole. Ils se sont vraiment mariés ?

— Oui bien sûre, confirme sa gardienne avec un grand sourire. Pourquoi tu as du mal à le croire ?

— Eh bien, imaginer Mana dans le rôle de Reine d'Égypte, je demande si ça va aller pour eux ? se demande-t-elle avec inquiétude les bras croisés et une main calée sous son menton.

— Ah, je vois ce que tu veux dire, pouffe Kisara en pliant un doigt devant sa bouche. Mana est tellement insouciante que cela est un peu inquiétant pour le peuple. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Mahado-sama, Shimon-sama et Pharaon-sama vont l'aider à ne pas commettre d'erreur.

— Yûgi-nii-chan et moi n'étions même pas au courant. J'aurais aimé les féliciter, regrette Gwen.

— Je leur passerais le message, la rassure Kisara.

En entrant dans la cuisine, les filles trouvent deux boîtes de déjeuner posées sur la table. Elles se regardent perplexes et s'approchent.

— Il me semble que c'est le déjeuner d'Yûgi-san et Sugoroku-san, fait remarquer la femme aux cheveux bleus en prenant une boîte dans la main.

— Ils ont oublié de les prendre, constate Gwen qui se gratte la joue droite avec un doigt près de son visage. Bon, on va leur apporter après avoir mangé quelque chose.

Après le petit déjeuner, Gwen enfile ses gants de laine rouge, sa sacoche noire et sa casquette rouge sur sa tête tandis que Kisara reprend son apparence fantomatique. Puis elle fait le tour de la maison et la boutique pour vérifier si tout est fermé à clé. Elle revient dans la cuisine pour prendre les bentôs. À l'extérieur, Gwen entend un bruissement de voiture arriver dans sa direction. Elle se retourne et aperçoit deux têtes blondes familières à bord d'une voiture violette sans toit. Le véhicule s'arrête à sa hauteur.

— Hé Gwen, salut ! lance Jounouchi à la jeune fille en agitant son bras droit.

— Salut, Jounouchi-kun, Mai-san, répond-t-elle heureuse de les voir.

Mai est au volant et se trouve dans ses vêtements habituels sauf que son corset est de couleur rose pâle, son gilet sans manches et ses gants sont violet, de même que sa mini jupe dont la ceinture est rose.

— Qu'est ce que tu fais avec ses bentos ? demande Jounouchi avec un regard curieux. Tu n'vas comme même pas les manger à toi toute seule ! plaisante-t-il.

— Ah non ! Enfaîte c'est ceux d'Yûgi-nii-chan et grand-père, explique Gwen. Ils les ont oubliés ce matin alors je vais les apporter à l'unif.

— Quoi ? s'étonne Jounouchi. Ils doivent vraiment être stressés à cause du voyage pour oublier quelque chose d'aussi vitale.

— Et vous, vous allez où comme ça ?

— Nous avons des duels aujourd'hui, l'informe Mai les mains au volant. Nous pourrions t'emmener à l'université si tu veux, lui propose aimablement la femme blonde en pliant légèrement son bras droit dans sa direction.

— C'est gentil mais je n'veux pas que vous soyez en retard à cause de moi, décline gentiment Gwen avec de la gêne.

— Non ne t'inquiète pas, la rassure Mai avec un sourire et un revers de la main. C'est justement sur notre chemin.

— Allez monte ! insiste Jounouchi en invitant la jeune fille avec un signe de la main.

Gwen accepte finalement et grimpe dans la voiture à l'arrière. Mai démarre et ils traversent la ville en discutant. Jounouchi a les bras croisés derrière sa tête et Gwen peut apercevoir son alliance briller à son annulaire gauche. Elle sourit car cela fait maintenant deux ans que lui et Mai sont mariés et cela a été une lourde tâche de les mettre ensemble. Tous les deux concurrent dans la Ligue Pro et Jounouchi est devenu le troisième duelliste le plus puissant du monde après son frère et Kaiba tandis que Mai est septième.

— Si vous savez, commence Jounouchi en s'adressant à sa femme et Gwen, Honda est super occupé en ce moment dans la police. Une fois, il m'a crié dessus au téléphone parce qu'il poursuivait un criminel armé qui lui a tiré dessus.

— Hein ? Il n'a pas été blessé au moins ? s'inquiète Gwen en serrant ses bentos contre elle.

Jounouchi enlève ses bras de derrière sa tête puis pose son coude gauche sur le haut du siège entre lui et Mai. Il tourne légèrement la tête vers Gwen puis reprend la parole :

— Non, t'en fais pas, la rassure-t-il. Honda est un dur à cuire mais heureusement la balle ne l'a pas touché.

— Ah, c'est un soulagement, souffle-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

— Oui mais plus jamais je n'vais l'appeler quand il est en plein service parce que ça m'a foutu les jetons quand j'ai entendu les coups du feu au bout du fil, expose le duelliste professionnel les bras croisés sur son torse.

— Ce sera plutôt Shizuka-chan qui va être blessée si jamais elle apprend que son petit ami s'est fait mettre hors combat car son frère lui a téléphoné en plein service, intervient Mai avec ironie.

Une goutte de sueur glisse sur la joue de Jounouchi très embêté.

— Mais c'est la faute d'Honda ! commence-t-il à grogner. Il a osé séduire ma charmante petite sœur !

— Tu préfères peut être Otoogi à la place ou pire Kaiba, contredit Mai avec un sourire moqueur.

Jounouchi a les yeux exorbités et grimace d'horreur.

— Mais t'es folle Mai ! grince Jounouchi. Alors Otoogi même pas en rêve, c'est un coureur de jupons ! Kaiba ? Kaiba ? T'es sérieuse là ? fulmine-t-il en l'imaginant aux côtés de sa sœur. S'il ose la toucher, je le trucide ! aboie-t-il les poings serrés.

— Jo-Jonouchi-kun...rit Gwen très amusée par sa réaction. Tu es trop protecteur envers Shizuka !

— Ouais c'est ça rigole bien, réplique le jeune homme blond. Mais ça sera moins drôle quand ce sera ton tour avec Yûgi sur tes talons.

Une goutte apparaît sur l'arrière de sa tête car elle se souvient que Rye a fait la même chose avec Tennoh. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, Gwen décide de changer de sujet.

— D'après Yûgi-nii-chan, Anzu-onesan va bientôt repartir en Amérique pour une tournée de six mois, raconte-t-elle.

— Vraiment ? Anzu-chan danse magnifiquement bien surtout dans la pièce de la **Magicienne des Ténèbres** et **la Pierre de Sagesse** , commente Mai avec enthousiasme.

— Je me souviens que ça toujours été son rêve de jouer dedans depuis qu'elle est enfant, intervient Jounouchi. C'est cool pour elle.

— J'aurais aimée voir cette pièce ici, souhaite Gwen.

— Il paraît qu'elle donne des cours de danse en ce moment dans une école privée, se renseigne Mai.

— Oui c'est ça, confirme Gwen.

Jounouchi continue la discussion et raconte :

— J'ai même reçu un mail de Ryo ce matin. Il dit que le **Donjon Dice Monster** d'Otoogi a un énorme succès en Amérique et il est heureux de travailler avec lui. J'ai hâte d'avoir d'autres nouvelles.

Gwen réfléchit un instant et se souvient qu'il a quitté le pays après la remise des diplômes. Quant à Kaiba et Mokuba, ils s'occupent de la répartition des élèves de la Duel Académie dans les trois dortoirs. Arthur Hawkins et Rebecca sont au Japon pour aider Yûgi et Sugoroku à organiser le voyage en Égypte. Gwen n'apprécie pas tellement Rebecca vu comment elle regarde son frère mais elle a laissée tomber quand Yûgi et Anzu sont sortis ensemble. Elle est devenue archéologue et aide son grand-père dans ses recherches.

Dans un coin de rue sombre dans la ville de Domino City, un homme dans la quarantaine, les cheveux gras, la peau crasseuse, est habillé de vieux vêtement en lambeaux et d'un bonnet troué sur la tête. Il boit tranquillement sa cannette de bière, assis sur le sol froid et boueux. Brusquement, il est pris de tremblement et laisse tomber sa cannette dont le contenu se déverse sur le sol. Il ressent des frissons glacials dans tout le corps. Puis l'homme porte ses mains à sa gorge car il a des difficultés à respirer tellement l'air est devenue lourde et sent sa poitrine oppressée.

Une ombre se faufile sur les murs avant de s'arrêter devant l'homme qui prend peur. L'ombre prend la forme d'un homme bâtit comme une armoire qui est vêtu d'un manteau noir à capuche qui lui couvre la tête avec une chemise bleu sombre en dessous. Il porte des lunettes noires sur son nez fin, un pantalon jean et des chaussures de couleur noir en cuire. L'inconnu s'approche de l'homme qui est effrayé mais il est incapable de crier. Puis le bonnet atterrit sur le sol mais il n'y a plus aucune trace de l'homme tandis que l'inconnu se dirige vers la sortie.

La voiture violette roule dans le parking de l'Université qui est immense de l'extérieur. Mai trouve une place entre deux véhicules puis fait doucement marche arrière pour se garer. Puis les trois individus descendent de la voiture en n'oubliant rien sur le siège arrière puis Mai ferme sa voiture à clé. Ils se dirigent vers le hall et rencontre Shizuka qui observe son emploi du temps accroché sur un tableau d'affichage près de l'entrée. Shizuka n'a pas tellement changée au cours de ses années, elle porte un uniforme de couleur crème et bleu. Elle est revenue vivre à Domino City avec sa mère et se sont installées à côté de Jounouchi et Mai. Maintenant, elle étudie à l'université.

— Hé, Shizuka ! interpelle Jounouchi à sa sœur qui détourne son attention du tableau.

— Grand frère ?! le reconnaît-t-elle.

Elle court vers lui et le salue ainsi que sa belle sœur et Gwen.

— Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? leur demande Shizuka un peu surprise. Vous n'avez pas des duels à la Ligue Pro aujourd'hui ?

— Si mais on est juste de passage, explique son frère. Gwen est venue voir Yûgi et grand-père.

— Nous allons y aller là, ajoute Mai, sinon nous allons être en retard.

— Merci de m'avoir déposé et bonne chance, les remercies Gwen en se tournant vers eux.

Jounouchi lui tapote l'épaule et Mai agite sa main en souriant pour prendre congé laissant les deux jeunes filles seules. Gwen et Shizuka discutent de ses cours de commerce.

— Alors, qu'est ce que tu vas faire quand tu seras diplômée ? demande Gwen à Shizuka.

— J'aimerais bien ouvrir une boutique de vêtement dans le coin, répond la jeune sœur de Jounouchi. Mais en ce moment c'est assez compliqué parce que j'ai beaucoup de dossiers à faire pour le semestre.

Gwen compatit et se souvient qu'elle n'a jamais pu terminer le sien.

— Courage, imagine que c'est un ennemi à abattre, lance Gwen avec humour.

Shizuka pose sa main pliée devant sa bouche pour étouffer un rire car la façon de penser de Gwen l'amuse.

— Enfaîte pourquoi tu portes des bentos ? lui demande Shizuka. C'est pour Yûgi-san et Sugoroku-san ?

— Oui, ils les ont malheureusement oubliés ce matin, répond la sœur d'Yûgi.

— Alors je vais te guider vers eux, lui propose aimablement Shizuka.

Gwen et Shizuka prennent l'ascenseur bleu qui se situe en face des escaliers dans le département administratif. Arrivées au troisième étage, les deux jeunes filles sortent de l'ascenseur. Shizuka guide Gwen dans le long couloir où se situe le meuble avec divers objets dans les vitrines ainsi qu'un crâne. Gwen pense vraiment que c'est glauque de laisser un crâne ici. Elles s'arrêtent devant une salle où la plaque de fer indique le département d'Archéologie. Shizuka tourne la poignée et pousse la porte. Elle aperçoit Yûgi entouré de Sugoroku, d'Arthur Hawkins et de sa petite fille Rebecca qui sont assis à une grande table ronde au milieu de la pièce.

Shizuka entre dans la pièce suivit de Gwen. Elle remarque les bureaux hyper sophistiqués en bois polies et pense qu'elle a plutôt atterri dans une grande entreprise qu'une école. Elle observe la mini-bibliothèque, ainsi que la vitrine où sont entreposés des artefacts égyptiens. Arthur Hawkins est toujours le même que dans ses souvenirs sauf qu'il a perdu quelques cheveux en cours de route et porte toujours son costume couleur crème. Rebecca a beaucoup grandit et est devenue une belle femme. Elle est habillée d'un haut blanc avec une veste de couleur rose à manches longues et une jupe de la même couleur. Elle a ses lunettes carrées sur le nez et ses cheveux blonds sont bouclés.

— Il va nous falloir quelques semaines pour trouver l'entrée du véritable tombeau du Pharaon Sans Nom qui pourrait se situer dans le temple du Puzzle Millénaire, explique Arthur Hawkins en montrant leur itinéraire sur la carte d'Égypte. Au total, nous allons rester un mois ou deux là-bas.

N'osant pas interrompre leur réunion, Gwen se tourne vers Shizuka et lui murmure :

— Je crois que je vais revenir plus tard.

Shizuka remarque que le professeur Hawkins vient de terminer son briefing.

— Ano, Yûgi-san ? interpelle Shizuka le poing gauche sur le cœur.

Celui-ci ainsi que les trois individus tournent la tête vers elles. Il est surpris quand il voit Gwen aux côtés de Shizuka.

— Gwen ? s'étonne Yûgi avec un bras posé sur la table et l'autre sur son genou.

— Salut...Yûgi-nii-chan, Papy, salut Gwen un peu hésitante. Ça faisait longtemps Hawkins-san, Rebecca, continue-t-elle en s'inclinant.

— Oh Gwen-chan ! l'accueillit le professeur Hawkins.

— Tu as grandi depuis Gwen, lance Rebecca en ajustant ses lunettes et lui sourit gentiment.

— Mais que fais-tu ici, Gwen-chan ? demande Sugoroku avec un sourcil arqué à sa petite fille.

— Vous avez oubliés votre déjeuner à la maison alors je suis venue les déposer, explique Gwen en lui montrant les deux boîtes de bentos dans ses bras.

Yûgi et Sugoroku se regardent un instant avant de rire d'embarras. Sugoroku se lève de son siège pour venir accueillir sa petite-fille.

— Merci beaucoup ma petite, la remercie son grand-père.

Sugoroku emporte les bentos puis les posent sur le micro-onde qui est posé sur une table placé contre le mur. Yûgi fixe curieusement sa petite sœur puis lui demande :

— Gwen, tu n'es pas venue à pied comme même ?

— Non, j'ai rencontré Jounouchi-kun et Mai-san en chemin, le rassure-t-elle, ils ont bien voulu me déposer.

— Ah, tant mieux, souffle Yûgi avec soulagement.

La main gauche sur la droite, Gwen sourit joyeusement avant de reprendre la parole :

— Vu que le voyage va durer un ou deux mois, c'est une bonne occasion pour demander Anzu-onesan en mariage.

Yûgi sourit doucement et hoche la tête, d'accord avec sa petite sœur car ça fait longtemps qu'il attend ce moment. Soudain, Yûgi ouvre subitement les yeux et panique. Il pousse un petit cri en mettant ses deux mains sur ses tempes qui fait sursauter tout le monde.

— Voyons Yûgi, qu'est ce qui te prend tout d'un coup ? lui demande son grand-père alarmé par la réaction de son petit-fils.

Ce dernier regarde son grand-père avec plusieurs gouttes de sueurs qui perlent sur son visage.

— Je n'sais même pas comment je dois le faire, avoue Yûgi avec empressement, j'ai rien organisé et j'ai oublié d'acheter une bague de fiançailles et...

— Et si tu commençais par te calmer d'abord ? le coupe Sugoroku.

Yûgi reprend son souffle et finit par se détendre. Rebecca roule des yeux très ennuyée. Puis mains sur les hanches, elle déclare à Yûgi :

— Pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas simplement au lieu de stresser à mort comme ça ?

— Ce n'est pas si facile que ça, lui répond-t-il.

Le professeur Hawkins ferme les yeux et pose ses doigts croisés sur la table.

— Tu sais Yûgi-kun, dans ma jeunesse quand j'ai demandé la main de ma défunte épouse, raconte Hawkins, j'ai organisé un dîner aux chandelles dans un somptueux restaurant.

Yûgi pose ses coudes sur la table puis pose sa tête sur ses mains.

— Un dîner aux chandelles ? Faudrait déjà que je pense à acheter une bague de fiançailles, réfléchit le Roi des Duels, mais avec tout le travail que j'ai ses derniers temps, ça m'est complètement sortit de la tête.

— Tu devrais te dépêcher, lui conseille Sugoroku en se rasseyant à sa place. Anzu-chan repart bientôt en Amérique pour six mois.

— Je veux t'aider aussi Yûgi-san, propose Shizuka la main droite sur son cœur.

— Merci, dit-il reconnaissant en se redressant. Je vais convoquer tout le monde sauf Anzu parce que ça doit rester un secret après tout.

Le lendemain matin comme prévue, Yûgi a convoqué tout le monde en essayant de caler leur jour de libre pour ne pas les gêner dans leur travail. Tout le monde a pu répondre présent aujourd'hui et ils se réunissent dans le salon familiale de la Kame Game Shop. Les filles, Lili et Sugoroku sont installés sur le sofa tandis que Gwen s'assit en tailleur sur le tapis avec les garçons. Kisara dans sa forme d'esprit se place à côté de Gwen ayant décidé de participer à la réunion. Tout le monde commence à proposer leurs idées pour organiser le rendez-vous d'Yûgi et d'Anzu.

— Un dîner aux chandelles ça sonne bien, suggèrent Mai les bras et les jambes croisées suivit d'un hochement de tête de la part d'Arthur.

— Un pique-nique à la plage avec des chandelles me semblent mieux, opte Lili avec un doigt sur sa joue.

— Pourquoi pas des feux d'artifices dans le parc ? ajoute Jounouchi assis en tailleur avec ses mains sur les jambes.

— Dans ce cas, t'auras besoin d'une autorisation parce que c'est un lieu public, l'avertit Honda assis à la gauche de Yûgi.

— Alors fais-moi une autorisation M. le policier, suggère le duelliste professionnel.

— D'accord, mais ce n'est pas gratuit mon vieux.

— Honda ! grogne Jounouchi. C'est pour Yûgi et Anzu !

Jounouchi plonge sur lui. Yûgi installé entre ses deux là à juste le temps de se pencher en arrière pour éviter Jounouchi qui tire sur les joues d'Honda. Shizuka se lève de son siège pour les arrêter. Mai hoche la tête négativement ennuyée par le comportement enfantin de son mari. Une goutte de sueur glisse sur l'arrière tête d'Yûgi un peu embarrassé par la scène de ménage habituelle de ses amis.

— Pourquoi pas un pique-nique à la plage avec des chandelles et des feux d'artifices ? risque Gwen.

— C'est une excellente idée, approuve Yûgi. Maintenant, on doit penser à la bague de fiançailles sans éveiller les soupçons d'Anzu mais je n'suis pas très bon pour ça, s'inquiète-t-il en jouant avec ses doigts.

Rebecca les bras croisés et restée silencieuse jusqu'à maintenant, s'exprime :

— Moi et les filles, on va distraire Anzu pendant que les garçons iront avec Yûgi pour choisir la bague.

— Bonne idée Rebecca, félicite Hawkins avec un doux sourire.

— Évidemment ! se vante Rebecca en ajustant ses lunettes sur son nez. Je suis un génie après tout.

— Alors, Papa, Arthur et moi allons nous occuper de l'organisation à la plage et d'acheter tout ce qui est nécessaire, conclut Lili.

— Merci maman et tout le monde, lui sourit Yûgi.

— Mais de rien mon fils, sourit béatement Lili les mains sur les joues, j'ai tellement hâte de voir mon unique fils se marier et vous êtes tellement adorables tous les deux !

Yûgi pique un fard, gêné par le commentaire. Jounouchi et Honda lui attrapent chacun une épaule en affirmant :

— Mais de rien Yûgi, c'est à cela que sert les amis !

— Gwen-chan, appelle Anzu-chan pour fixer la sortie entre filles, demande Mai.

— Pourquoi c'est moi qui doit le faire ? se demande-t-elle en se pointant du doigt.

— Parce que c'est ta future belle sœur après tout, déclare la femme blonde avec un index levé.

Gwen hausse les épaules puis se lève. Elle se rend dans la boutique pour téléphoner. Anzu décroche après la troisième sonnerie puis Gwen négocie avec la danseuse pour la sortie avec les filles. Celle-ci est d'accord car cela fait longtemps, qu'elles ne se sont pas retrouvés toutes ensemble. Elle fixe le rendez vous à samedi car elle est libre ce jour là. Gwen sourit et approuve son choix. Puis elle met fin à l'appel pour relayer l'information aux autres.

Samedi matin à 9h, Anzu attend les filles installée sur un banc dans le parc de Domino City. Elle a beaucoup changé en dix ans et ses cheveux bruns ont drôlement poussés. Maintenant elle les coiffe en queue de cheval. Elle est vêtue d'une robe bleue sans manche ainsi qu'une paire de bottes blanches. Elle observe des enfants livrer des duels et sourit doucement car cela lui rappelle le tournoi de Battle City. Puis Anzu se fait interpellée par Mai et les autres. Elle tourne son attention vers elles et remarquent qu'elles sont toutes venues ensembles.

— Mai-san, tu joues les transports en commun maintenant, taquine Anzu avec un sourire au coin.

— Je devais m'occuper des lèves-tard en route sinon tu vas passer la journée à nous attendre, ironise Mai en tapotant sur la casquette de Gwen.

— Hé ! proteste celle-ci les mains sur sa casquette ce qui fait rire les filles.

Anzu se lève et prend les filles une à une dans ses bras car cela fait longtemps qu'elle ne les a pas vu. Elle reconnaît Kisara et se demande comment ça se fait qu'elle la voit. Elle répond qu'elle s'est matérialisée pour quelques temps. Kisara s'est habillée en civile, elle porte une jupe bleue avec un chemisier blanc à manches longues et ses cheveux sont noués en tresse. Elles prennent toutes places sur le banc.

— Comment se passe ton travail Anzu-san ? commence à converser Shizuka assise à la droite d'Anzu.

— C'est génial, décrit-elle avec gaieté. J'adore enseigner la danse à des jeunes filles.

Elle lève sa main droite près de son visage pour remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. La danseuse continue sur sa lancée :

— Je dois bientôt retourner en Amérique pour une tournée de six mois.

— C'est vraiment long cette fois, fait remarquer Shizuka.

— C'est vrai mais c'est une occasion parfaite de montrer mes talents dans d'autres pays, se réjouit Anzu. Bien que ça me fasse de la peine qu'Yûgi ne puisse pas venir me voir.

— Dites les filles, pourquoi ne pas aller faire les boutiques ? propose Rebecca. Il y a des soldes aujourd'hui !

— Excellente idée ! acquiesce Mai avec un pouce en l'air et un clin d'œil. Justement, je voulais refaire ma garde robe, allons-y !

Elles se mettent d'accord puis se mettent en route vers la voiture de Mai. Celle-ci sort sa clé de sa poche et l'insère dans la serrure. Puis elle s'installe au volant tandis que les filles prennent place dans la voiture avec Shizuka à l'avant, Gwen, Anzu, Kisara et Rebecca à l'arrière. Enfin Mai démarre le contact puis la voiture s'éloignent du parc en direction du Grand Centre Commerciale de la ville. Le Grand Centre Commerciale est remplie à craquer. Les filles prennent l'escalator pour se retrouver à l'étage où sont disposés de nombreuses boutiques. Il y a une vaste boutique de vêtements, une parfumerie, un salon de cosmétique et coiffure. Elles entrent dans le magasin de vêtements situé en face de l'escalator. Elles se baladent dans les différents rayons et tombent sur des vêtements qui leur plaisent. Anzu choisit une belle robe-polo de couleur blanche. Gwen regarde les différents vêtements accrochés sur les cintres.

— Gwen-chan tu devrais choisir une tenue plus féminine, tu sais, lui conseille Mai qui est près d'elle, comme celui-ci par exemple, en lui montrant un débardeur noir sans manches avec un décolleté plongeant.

— C'est pas mon style ça, dit Gwen dont une goutte d'eau lui glisse à l'arrière du crâne. Ça te va plus qu'à moi, Mai-san.

— Non, non, non, fait-elle en agitant horizontalement son index. Comment veux-tu te trouver un petit ami si tu ne prends pas un minimum soin de ton apparence.

— Je m'appelle pas KUJAKU Mai qui fait tourner la tête de beaucoup d'hommes, réplique gentiment Gwen à son amie. Mais ces vêtements n'me plaisent pas.

Celle-ci rit très amusée par son expression. Elle la prend par les épaules puis lui frotte la joue avec son poing et lui annonce :

— Je plaisante voyons car de toute façon chacun ses goûts. Tu es très facile à faire enrager !

Gwen sourit embarrassée. Les filles sortent du centre commercial avec des sacs aux bras. Kisara et Gwen ferment la marche. Puis l'inconnu en noir bouscule Gwen qui tombe à la renverse. Kisara se tourne vers elle inquiète puis l'inconnu tend la main à la jeune fille. Celle-ci lui attrape la main et se relève.

— Excusez-moi de vous rentrer dedans, parle l'inconnu dont la voix est grave mais sans hostilité.

— Non...ce n'est rien, répond Gwen légèrement mal-à-l'aise.

Enfin, l'inconnu prend congé et se dirige vers la rue opposée. Gwen le regarde fixement d'un air étrange.

— _Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà rencontré ? se demande Gwen un peu perdu. Il a vraiment quelque chose de familier._

Kisara lui tapote l'épaule et lui demande si tout va bien ce qu'elle affirme positivement. Tout d'un coup, Gwen ressent un fort picotement provenant de sa marque. Celle-ci gémit et attrape son bras droit.

— Gwen ! s'inquiète Kisara qui la tient fermement par les épaules.

— Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demande Shizuka aux deux filles.

Les filles se retournent pour connaître le problème et Anzu panique en voyant Gwen tenir sa marque qui est cachée par son gant. Elle s'approche d'elle.

— Tout va bien ? lui demande-t-elle soucieuse.

— ça va, la rassure Gwen en s'essayant de ne pas crier de douleur. J'ai juste ressenti un picotement mais il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Anzu est perplexe et plonge sa main dans son sac pour prendre son téléphone.

— Je vais comme même prévenir Yûgi, décide Anzu.

— Non ! l'en empêchent les filles affolées.

Cela la surprend grandement et elle se retourne vers elles pour leur demander pourquoi.

— Gwen te l'a bien affirmée que tout va bien, argumente Rebecca avec un regard sérieux, donc arrête de t'inquiéter pour tout et n'importe quoi.

— Rebecca, tu n'étais pas là quand Gwen a eu ce genre de problème, rétorque Anzu, et puis...

— STOP ! coupe Gwen.

Les deux femmes se taisent immédiatement puis voyant que personne n'ajoute quelque chose, elle s'adresse à Anzu.

— Anzu-onesan, je t'assure que je vais bien et pas la peine de déranger Yûgi-nii-chan avec ça.

— De plus, je suis là en cas de besoin donc ne vous ne faites pas, défend Kisara avec un air serein.

— Bon très bien, accepte la danseuse qui range son téléphone.

En sortant de la bijouterie, les jeunes hommes sont interpellés par des inconnus baraqués portant des vestes noires sans manches, un jean troué sur les genoux et des gants noirs. Un homme au regard féroce s'avance vers eux.

— C'est toi MUTÔ Yûgi ? réclame celui-ci en pointant le concerné du doigt.

— Oui, répond Yûgi d'une voix mal-à-l'aise car il connaît très bien ce regard.

— Et vous, vous êtes qui ? exige Jounouchi très méfiant, les mains dans les poches.

— On est juste là pour se débarrasser de MUTÔ Yûgi et de ses « potes » ! s'exprime l'homme d'une voix tonnante.

Honda et Jounouchi protège Yûgi et l'ordonnent :

— Yûgi dépêche-toi de fuir !

— Non, je refuse de vous abandonner ! proteste celui-ci commençant à suer.

— Merde, si seulement j'étais en service aujourd'hui, se maudit Honda. J'ai ni mon arme ni mon badge sur moi !

Les voyous sortent des battes de base-ball, cachées derrière leur dos puis se jettent sur les trois jeunes hommes.

— Jounouchi-kun, Honda-kun ! hurle Yûgi.

Les filles se sont arrêtées au Burger World pour déjeuner. Installées sur leur table, elles ont déjà commandées leur menu. Gwen et Shizuka installées côte à côte, ont commandé un Big Mac avec des frites, Anzu et Mai ont opté pour une salade fraîche avec un cheeseburger, Rebecca à leur côté près de la fenêtre, a choisi un bacon burger et des nuggets puis Kisara à la droite de Gwen a seulement prit un simple menu car c'est sa première fois ici. D'habitude elle reste toujours dans sa forme d'esprit mais Gwen a fini par la convaincre d'essayer de passer une journée comme une personne normale en la matérialisant. Elle a posé ses gants pliés au coin de la table pour pouvoir manger tranquillement ainsi que sa casquette. Chacune parle de leur quotidien avec leur petit ami sauf les célibataires bien sûr. Kisara leur conte joyeusement son entrevue avec son mari et sa famille.

— Kisara est-ce que tu aurais des enfants par hasard ? lui demande Anzu après avoir mangé une bouchée de cheeseburger.

— Oui j'en ai trois, répond Kisara avec un coude sur la table et la tête dans sa main en pensant à eux. Une fille et deux jumeaux. White et Ancient.

— Ce sont des noms un peu étranges pour des enfants, trouve Rebecca la paille de son coca dans la bouche.

Gwen sort deux cartes de son deuxième Deck Box puis les montrent à Rebecca.

— Enfaîte c'est la **Pierre Blanche Légendaire** et la **Pierre Blanche Ancienne** , explique Gwen.

Les filles ont une expression d'ahuri quand elles aperçoivent les deux cartes. Avec un doigt sur sa bouche, Shizuka hésite :

— Mais ce sont des pierres.

Avec un petit rire, Kisara avoue :

— Voyons ce ne sont que des formes d'emprunts.

Ce qui soulage les filles qui ont eu une pensée étrange.

— Et la fille ? demande Anzu.

Il y a eu un instant d'hésitation mais Kisara répond comme même à sa question.

— Elle a disparu depuis très longtemps sans laisser de traces, confesse-t-elle avec un regard voilé de tristesse.

Les filles sont choquées incapables de dire quoi que ce soit. Anzu pose ses mains sur sa bouche bouleversée. Gwen regarde sa gardienne tristement.

— Je suis désolée, regrette Anzu les larmes aux yeux, je n'voulais pas !

— Je ne t'en veux pas, la rassure la femme aux yeux bleus avec un sourire triste, où qu'elle soit, je suis certaine qu'elle est en sécurité.

Mai décide de changer de sujet pour éviter d'empirer la sensibilité des filles.

— Dis Gwen-chan, comment ça se passe avec Jûdai-kun ? demande Mai très curieuse en posant son coude avec sa tête sur sa main.

Gwen prend un air déçu puis lâche :

— Je suis une parfaite inconnue à ses yeux mais bon, au moins on est « redevenus » amis donc ce n'est pas si mal que ça.

Anzu sort son téléphone et consulte ses messages. Elle fronce ses sourcils car Yûgi ne répond même à pas ses messages depuis tout à l'heure.

— Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne répond pas à mes messages ? s'interroge Anzu visiblement agacée.

— Peut-être qu'il est occupé, suggère Mai en la regardant et tournoyant sa paille dans son gobelet.

— Mais c'est bizarre, trouve Anzu en posant son téléphone sur la table, j'ai l'impression qu'il me cache quelque chose. En plus c'est les vacances à l'Université.

Cela rend les filles nerveuses.

— Tu ne saurais pas quelque chose Gwen ? lui demande la danseuse.

Une goutte de sueur lui glisse le long de sa tempe gauche tandis que les autres se taisent ne voulant pas faire une bourde.

— Et bien, je pense qu'il est en train de manger en ce moment avec Jounouchi-kun et Honda-kun, soutient-elle en essayant de garder une voix calme et posée, Yûgi-nii-chan a peut être laissé son téléphone dans sa voiture.

Anzu plisse les yeux mais acquiesce en souriant puis conclut :

— ça ne peut être que ça, je m'inquiète pour rien.

Les filles soupirent de soulagement avec discrétion. Soudain...trois voyous portants des cagoules, sont armés et rentrent brusquement dans le restaurant.

— Tout le monde à terre ou on vous descend ! menace un bandit en pointant son arme sur des clients qui deviennent pâle comme un mort.

Tous les clients prennent peur et exécutent les ordres. Mai s'accroupit avec prudence sous la table en posant une main sur son ventre ce qui attire la curiosité de Gwen qui chuchote un mot à Mai mais elle lui fait signe de se taire en posant un doigt sur sa bouche.

— Et toi ! siffle un brigand d'une voix grave au caissier. File-nous la caisse ! l'ordonne-t-il en lui pointant son arme entre les deux yeux.

Puis un autre regarde les clients accroupis par terre un par un et se retrouvent serrés aux sièges. Brusquement, Mai et Gwen entendent des cris provenant de Rebecca et Shizuka qui crient le nom d'Anzu. Kisara se baisse sous la table et murmure avec appréhension

— Anzu-san a été prise par les voyous, ce qui choque Gwen et Mai.

Un gangster menace de son pistolet Shizuka et Rebecca.

— À terre ! tonne le criminel. Obéissez ou je la tue !

Cela les terrifie puis rejoignent les filles sous la table. Shizuka a les larmes aux yeux et Mai tente de la réconforter que tout va bien se passer. Kisara ferme les yeux et se concentre.

— _Gwen nous devons aider Anzu-san, envoie télépathiquement Kisara en se voulant rassurant._

Elle hoche la tête malgré son angoisse et Kisara décide de se dématérialiser. La **Demoiselle aux Yeux Bleus** rampe discrètement à la table voisine qui est vide et remarque qu'Anzu est ligotée par des foulards à la fois sur les mains et sur la bouche. Son corps tremble puis elle remarque Gwen s'approcher lentement du comptoir. Elle est terrorisée à l'idée qu'elle soit blessée mais elle n'est pas n'importe qui mais cela lui rappelle de très mauvais souvenirs. Les voleurs sont au comptoir en train de vider la caisse. Puis Kisara fait signe à Gwen, celle-ci avance doucement pas très rassurée puis rejoint Kisara après s'être assurée qu'on ne la pas remarqué. Quelques minutes plus tard, les voleurs s'éloignent un peu d'Anzu puis les yeux de Kisara brillent d'une couleur bleue. Les criminels arrêtent subitement leurs mouvements.

Ils se demandent ce qui leur arrive car ils se retrouvent incapables de bouger. Gwen lève sa main droite sur eux et se concentre. Elle plisse les yeux tentant de contrôler ses émotions puis son tatouage brille doucement. Avec surprise, les pistolets commencent à fondre dans les mains des brigands qui sont ahuris et beuglent de douleur. Anzu comprend ce qui se passe quand elle voit le tatouage de Gwen briller. Puis rapidement, Gwen se lève et court vers les voyous tandis que Kisara se précipite auprès d'Anzu pour la libérer. Gwen donne un crochet du droit au premier voyou se trouvant sur son chemin. Celui-ci tombe lourdement sur le sol assommé par le coup. Les deux autres sont surpris mais le sort de Kisara prend fin et ils sont de nouveaux libres de leurs mouvements. Ils grincent des dents et tentent de s'en prendre à Gwen.

Le deuxième donne un coup de poing en direction du visage de la jeune fille mais elle l'évite habilement en penchant sa tête par la droite puis enfin elle assène un violent coup de pied gauche sur l'estomac de l'assaillant qui se fait propulser sur une table vide et se brise en deux. Le troisième, tente de lui donner un coup de pied mais Gwen l'arrête avec son bras enroulé autour de la jambe. Puis elle le serre fermement et frappe la jambe du voleur avec la sienne qui le fait grimacer de douleur. Gwen le relâche et la jambe du truand se plie douloureusement ce qui lui donne l'occasion de l'envoyer au pays des rêves en le finissant d'un crochet du gauche sur la joue. Gwen respire profondément et baisse ses poings pour relâcher la pression accumulée. Anzu et Kisara se dirigent vers elle, soulagées.

— Tu as été super ! la félicite Kisara.

— J'ai comme même eu une peur bleue, lance Gwen en posant une main sur son cœur qui bat la chamade.

Tout le personnel et les clients s'attroupent vers eux en remerciant Gwen dont le visage se colore d'une teinte cramoisie. Quelques instants plus tard, la police arrive sur les lieux suivit d'Yûgi, Honda et Jounouchi.

— Hé ! Les filles ! hèlent les trois jeunes gens.

Honda et Jounouchi se précipitent vers leur amour pour les prendre dans leur bras. Yûgi fait de même en étreignant Anzu et sa petite sœur.

— Yûgi ! lâche Anzu les larmes aux yeux en serrant fortement son petit ami dans ses bras. C'était effrayant, heureusement que Gwen était là !

Anzu raconte toute l'histoire à Yûgi puis Jounouchi vient ébouriffer les cheveux de Gwen qui est décoiffée.

— Et ben dis donc ! Notre entraînement a porté ses fruits, la félicite Jounouchi très fière d'elle.

— Je trouve qu'il y a beaucoup de coïncidences aujourd'hui, remarque Honda les sourcils froncés.

— Que veux-tu dire ? lui demande Shizuka une main sur son torse.

Les policiers arrêtent les trois brigands et les embarquent dans leur voiture. Honda leur raconte leur mésaventure plus tôt :

 _Jounouchi, Yûgi et Honda sont attaqués par le gang. Jounouchi assène un violent coup de pied dans la mâchoire d'un sbire puis Honda donne deux coups de poings sur deux autres. Pendant qu'ils se battent, Yûgi reçoit soudainement un message télépathique de Kisara._

— _Yûgi-san c'est affreux ! annonce Kisara la voix tremblante._

— _Kisara ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? lui demande Yûgi mais à en juger par le ton de sa voix c'est sûrement quelque chose de mauvais._

— _Les filles et moi nous nous trouvons à Burger World, explique Kisara en essayant de garder son calme. Puis trois criminels sont entrés brusquement dans le restaurant et ils ont pris Anzu-san en otage !_

— _Anzu ?! panique Yûgi en se souvenant du criminel qui la prit en otage il y a des années._

 _La connexion interrompu, Yûgi informe ses deux amis d'arrêter de se battre._

— _Jounouchi-kun, Honda-kun, on doit immédiatement se rendre à Burger World, les informe Yûgi effrayé, les filles sont en danger !_

 _Les deux choqués se mettent d'accord puis suivent Yûgi en courant vers sa voiture. Celui-ci ouvre précipitamment sa portière et s'engouffre à l'intérieur suivit de Jounouchi et Honda. Yûgi insère hâtivement sa clé dans le contact puis démarre le moteur._

— _Yûgi dépêche ! le presse Honda._

— _Ils nous rattrapent ! poursuit Jounouchi en regardant vers le rétroviseur._

 _Yûgi tape l'accélérateur du pied puis ils roulent précipitamment en direction de Burger World en évitant d'écraser leurs poursuivants._

Les filles sont très inquiètes mais sont heureuses qu'ils aillent bien. Cependant Honda croisent les bras très perplexe.

— Honda-san, à quoi penses-tu ? lui demande sa petite amie soucieuse pour lui.

— Et bien c'est très étrange cette histoire, explique-t-il. Les voyous en avaient après Yûgi et là ils ont pris Anzu. Non ce n'est pas une coïncidence. Il y a quelqu'un qui vous en veut ? demande Honda à ses deux amis.

Yûgi et Anzu répondent négativement car ils ne connaissent personne qui leur en veut personnellement.

— Va falloir que je tire ça au clair, conclut Honda perplexe.

Quelque temps plus tard, après avoir déposé Anzu chez elle, nos amis décident de rentrer à la Kame Game Shop. Ils rentrent dans le salon et sont accueillis par Lili, Sugoroku et Arthur.

— Bienvenue les enfants ! les reçoit Lili avec un sourire accueillant.

Cependant, ils se doutent bien que quelque chose ne va quand ils remarquent leurs visages épuisés. Rebecca court vers son grand-père et le serre dans ses bras. Cela le surprend grandement.

— Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Rebecca ? lui demande son grand-père.

— C'était effrayant grand-père ! lui répond-t-elle la voix enrouée.

Les autres s'affalent sur les canapés tandis qu'Yûgi reste debout. Il passe un doigt derrière sa tête pour se gratter et raconte leur mésaventure plutôt. Au fur et à mesure de son récit, les trois aînés muent d'une expression horrifiée à l'affolement. Leurs cœurs se serrent douloureusement dans leur poitrine à la seule pensée terrifiante de perdre leurs enfants. Lili la main contre la bouche, étouffe difficilement un sanglot de savoir son fils ciblé par des voyous et sa fille se battre seule. Lili et Sugoroku accourent vers Gwen et Yûgi qui s'étouffent car ils les câlinent un trop fort. Ils se mettent à les inspecter minutieusement de tous les côtés pour repérer des éventuelles blessures. Lili se tourne vers Kisara qui s'est de nouveau matérialisé.

— Kisara, lui reproche Lili, tu n'aurais pas dû laisser Gwen-chan se battre seule ! Tu es censé la protéger, je te signale !

— Par-pardonnez-moi, bredouille-t-elle, je ne voulais pas causer votre inquiétude.

— Maman, ne gronde pas Kisara, la défend Gwen sur un ton suppliant, elle m'a soutenu et puis elle a contacté Yûgi-nii-chan !

Lili renifle en essayant quelques larmes sur ses joues. Sugoroku caresse sa fille dans le dos pour la calmer.

— Tout va bien Lili, au moins ils sont rentrés sain et sauf, la rassure Sugoroku sur un ton doux pour apaiser les tensions.

Lili quitte le salon en direction de la salle de bain pour sécher ses larmes ainsi que laisser ses nerf au repos. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, Arthur pense que ça ira mieux en parlant d'autres choses.

— Enfaîte Yûgi-kun, as-tu ta bague de fiançailles ? lui demande Arthur.

Yûgi sort un écrin de sa poche droite puis l'ouvre pour laisser entrevoir un simple anneau en or. Rebecca s'approche pour le voir et s'étonne qu'il a choisit un simple anneau.

— Toutes les bagues que j'ai vues sont un peu trop chères et aucune ne m'a vraiment plu, précise Yûgi.

Il retourne ensuite son attention vers sa petite sœur et la **Demoiselle aux Yeux Bleus**.

— C'est pour ça que j'ai pensé que Gwen et Kisara peuvent me fabriquer une pierre de sagesse parce que c'est une pierre spéciale pour Anzu.

Les autres réalisent que c'est cela qu'il a en tête.

— Bonne idée Yûgi-nii-chan ! accepte Gwen.

Gwen et Kisara se mettent d'accord puis prennent place autour de la table suivit des autres. Lili revient dans la pièce et s'installe sur un siège libre, curieuse sur ce qu'ils sont en train de faire. Gwen pointe un doigt dans le vide et produit une minuscule flamme orange en forme de goutte. Ensuite Kisara introduit une petite flammèche bleue au dessus qui fait mélanger légèrement les deux couleurs. Enfin elle ouvre la main et la flamme se met à se cristalliser donnant naissance à une pierre de sagesse. Gwen le colle sur l'anneau en la faisant légèrement fondre mais pas trop non plus. Tout le monde est impressionné par la démonstration.

— Elle est parfaite ! Merci toutes les deux, parle Yûgi avec reconnaissance.

— Yûgi, le rendez-vous est prêt et tu n'as plus qu'à inviter Anzu-chan, lui informe Lili.

— D'accord, merci.

Yûgi est reconnaissant envers tout le monde. Un par un, ils commencent à tous se quitter pour commencer le deuxième plan. Au moment de partir de la boutique, Gwen interpelle discrètement Honda et Jounouchi puis leur donne deux boîtes en précisant que c'est pour Mai et Shizuka.

Quelque part dans la ville de Domino City se trouve un splendide appartement de quatre étages. Au troisième étage dans l'appartement n°317 se situe la maison d'Anzu. Celle-ci traverse justement le couloir menant à son appartement puis elle trouve un mystérieux paquet au pied de sa porte. Elle s'accroupit puis inspecte le colis et remarque un papier accroché dessus. Anzu le prend et lit le mot qui vient de son « admirateur secret ». Elle est perplexe et pense que cela vient de ses fans. Elle saisit le colis d'une main et se relève. De l'autre, elle fouille dans son sac pour prendre ses clés. Ensuite, Anzu insère la clé de son appart dans la serrure puis la déverrouille.

Elle pousse la porte et entre à l'intérieur avant de la refermer. Anzu entre dans son salon qui est assez spacieux et luxueux. Elle prend place sur son sofa puis pose la boîte sur ses genoux. La danseuse enlève le ruban adhésif sur la boîte puis l'ouvre pour découvrir d'autres boîtes mais en velours. Suspicieuse, elle prend une boîte et l'ouvre. Elle découvre des bijoux brillant de mille feux qui ont l'air de coûter extrêmement chère. Cependant, ses yeux s'élargissent d'horreur et couvre sa bouche avec ses mains quand elle constate qu'il y a des photos d'elle prise à son insu pendant sa sortie avec les filles. Immédiatement, elle met la boîte de côté et se dirige vers son téléphone fixe posé sur un meuble près de la porte. Elle compose rapidement un numéro.

— Excusez-moi, c'est MASAKI Anzu de l'appartement 317. Est-ce que quelqu'un est venu déposer un colis pour moi ce matin ?

— Oui c'est exact, confirme la voix du réceptionniste à l'autre bout du fil.

— Je peux savoir qui est-ce ?

— Et bien, il n'a pas donné de nom mais je me souviens que c'était un homme en costume, lunettes noires et chapeau.

— Je vois merci, termine Anzu avant de mettre fin à l'appel. C'est étrange, je n'connais personne qui correspond à cette description.

Soudain, elle reçoit un appel sur son téléphone fixe puis décroche.

— Allo ?

— ...

— Allo ? Qui est à l'appareil ? demande Anzu.

Mais personne ne lui répond à l'autre bout du fil avant de se faire raccrocher au nez. Des gouttes de sueur perlent sur son visage et Anzu commence à angoisser. Elle prend son sac sur le sofa et cherche frénétiquement son téléphone portable. Elle compose le numéro d'Yûgi mais tombe sur le répondeur. Elle recommence trois fois mais toujours aucune réponse.

— Raah, Yûgi ! râle Anzu. Pourquoi tu n'réponds pas à ton téléphone alors que j'ai besoin de toi !

Elle se décide à appeler Honda, après la troisième sonnerie, il décroche.

— Honda, j'ai besoin de ton aide !

— Qu'est ce qu'il y a Anzu ?

— J'ai reçu un colis étrange avec des photos de moi prises à mon insu et un appel téléphonique sans réponse, déballe-t-elle rapidement. Viens chez moi toute de suite et je t'raconte tous !

— Très bien, j'arrive.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Honda arrive chez Anzu et frappe à sa porte en prenant le soin d'annoncer que c'est lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, Anzu vient lui ouvrir et il remarque son expression craintive. Elle le fait rapidement entrer en tirant sur sa manche de veste puis referme lourdement la porte et la verrouille. Dans le salon, Anzu lui résume rapidement la situation. Honda fait le point sur la boîte, les photos, les sept appels en inconnu qu'elle a reçu avant qu'il n'arrive mais personne au bout du fil.

— Je conclus que c'est du harcèlement, constate le policier. Je commence à me demander si ça a un lien avec l'incident d'aujourd'hui.

— Mais ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça, panique Anzu à peine remis de la précédente attaque.

— Calme-toi, la raisonne Honda. Je vais enquêter dessus mais tu dois en parler avec Yûgi parce qu'il est concerné aussi.

— Mais je n'veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, s'inquiète grandement la danseuse.

— Mais il a besoin de savoir, argumente fermement Honda.

Voyant la réticence de son amie, Honda soupire. Il masse son front avec deux de ses doigts. Puis il s'adresse de nouveau à Anzu en lui exposant son plan.

— Écoute, si Yûgi et toi sortez ce soir, l'harceleur va sûrement sortir de sa cachette pour te suivre, ça sera une bonne occasion pour moi de le chopper ! claque celui-ci des mains.

Anzu grince des dents, les traits durcis puis se met à taper du poing sur le sofa surprenant son ami. Elle se met à crier.

— Mais tu es fou ou quoi ?! Tu veux qu'on soit à la merci de ce psychopathe ?!

— Pas du tout ! se défend Honda les mains en l'air. Mais ça m'a l'air d'être la meilleure solution et puis je représente les forces de l'ordre. Toi et Yûgi n'avaient rien à craindre tant que je suis là.

Anzu réfléchit longuement sur les paroles d'Honda. Elle a un mauvais pressentiment. Cet homme, peu importe qui il est, ils ne les laisseront pas tranquille avant d'avoir ce qu'il souhaite. Rien que d'imaginer cela, terrifie Anzu mais espère mettre rapidement fin à cette histoire pour vivre en paix avec Yûgi.

— Bon très bien, cède Anzu, mais si tout se passe mal, je t'envoie en enfer ! Compris ?

— Bien, répond le policier mal-à-l'aise.

DRIIINGG ! Puis Anzu reçoit un appel d'Yûgi qu'elle décroche.

— Anzu ? Désolé de n'pas avoir répondu plus tôt mais j'étais occupé.

— Je vois, c'est bon Yûgi, répond-t-elle en tentant de garder une voix posée.

— Qu'est ce que tu es libre ce soir vers 19h ? Parce que j'ai une surprise pour toi.

Cependant elle hésite. Elle regarde Honda qui acquiesce lui rappelant son plan. Anzu hoche la tête.

— C'est d'accord Yûgi, accepte joyeusement Anzu.

— Très bien alors à ce soir ! lui lance Yûgi d'une voix heureuse.

À 18h à la Kame Game Shop, Yûgi est dans sa chambre en train de se préparer pour son rendez-vous. Il est vêtu d'un costume bleu foncé avec une chemise blanche en dessous. Celui-ci est assez agité et répète au moins cinq fois sa demande en mariage. Sa mère est en train d'ajuster sa cravate.

— Voyons détend-toi mon chéri, lui conseille sa mère. Tu ressembles beaucoup trop à ton père.

— Mais j'ai peur qu'elle refuse, souffle Yûgi très anxieux.

— Tout va bien se passer, Anzu-chan est une femme bien. Et je suis certaine qu'elle acceptera.

Grand-père entre dans la chambre de son petit-fils et le trouve visiblement élégant ce soir.

— Yûgi, Gwen-chan a appelé pour dire que tout est prêt pour le pique-nique à la plage et elle te souhaite bonne chance, finit Sugoroku. Il lui fait ensuite un clin d'œil.

— Merci maman, Grand-père. Je suis prêt, annonce-t-il en tirant sur sa veste.

Enfin, Yûgi quitte sa chambre puis Lili et Sugoroku l'encourage. Il lève son pouce droit pour les remercier.

Yûgi se dirige vers l'appartement d'Anzu à bord de sa voiture récemment réparé. Il prend son téléphone et compose le numéro de sa petite amie.

— Je serais bientôt là, lui informe celui-ci mais il sent sa petite-amie nerveuse. Euh...tout va bien ?

— Oui, très bien, la rassure celle-ci. Je suis juste excitée à l'idée d'être avec toi, mon amour !

Yûgi en voiture, raccroche son téléphone le rouge aux joues. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Yûgi arrive à la porte d'Anzu. Elle vient lui ouvrir et lui saute dans les bras surprenant celui-ci qui bégaie. Il lui rend son étreinte très gêné car même si cela fait cinq ans qu'ils sortent ensemble, la manière de la toucher comme cela lui fait toujours autant d'effet. Anzu rit en remarquant son visage de couleur pivoine. Anzu porte une magnifique robe de couleur jaune avec un dégradé de rose lui arrivant jusqu'à ses chevilles. Le col est croisé sur son cou et fendu dans le dos. Elle est coiffée en chignon et porte ses boucles d'oreilles avec des minuscules pierres vertes. Puis ils se rendent au parking et s'installent dans la voiture d'Yûgi.

— Où tu comptes m'emmener ? lui demande Anzu.

— On va d'abord faire un tour au parc avant d'aller pique-niquer à la plage, explique Yûgi, tout est déjà sur place.

Anzu sourit et apprécie cet itinéraire. La voiture démarre et quitte le parking mais une Ferrari noire les suit discrètement avec Honda sur les talons à bord de sa moto et portant un sac-à-dos sur les épaules.

Dans le parc de Domino City, Yûgi et Anzu se baladent main dans la main tout en discutant. Puis ils s'arrêtent et s'installent sur un banc. Yûgi sent encore la nervosité d'Anzu et commence à se douter de quelque chose. Anzu sachant qu'Yûgi va se douter de quelque chose, décide de lui avouer à propos de l'affaire d'harcèlement.

— Qu'est ce qui se passe Anzu ? Tu as l'air inquiète.

Découverte, Anzu finit par craquer et des larmes glissent sur ses joues. Affolé, Yûgi la prend dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

— Mai-mais...qu'est ce que tu as ? lui demande-t-il à nouveau.

Son cœur bat à la chamade à l'idée de savoir que c'est de sa faute. Cela renforce l'anxiété d'Yûgi de perdre Anzu. La danseuse essuie ses larmes avec sa main gauche et se sépare à contrecœur d'Yûgi. Elle le regarde dans les yeux et il peut voir de la peur ce qui commence à le troubler.

— Je...il...il se trouve que...je me fais harceler depuis ce matin, lui confesse-t-elle difficilement.

Le jeune homme est abasourdi par sa réponse. En même temps, il se sent soulagé qu'elle ne veuille pas le quitter mais cette histoire l'inquiète. Mais il ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir de la colère envers celui qui menace Anzu.

— Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas prévenu plus tôt ?! la questionne-t-il.

— Je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois mais je tombe toujours sur le répondeur ! réplique Anzu en lui jetant un regard empli de reproches.

Yûgi surpris par son ton soudain, baisse les yeux se sentant coupable.

— Pardon, je...s'excuse Anzu.

— Non, tu as raison. C'est moi qui m'excuse. J'ai voulu te faire une surprise alors j'ai éteint mon téléphone pour ne pas être dérangé.

Comprenant son geste, Anzu lui pardonne et lui annonce qu'elle en a parlé avec Honda et qu'il enquête en ce moment même dessus ainsi que de son plan.

— Reste à savoir qui est le coupable parce que si je le trouve, je vais le morfler, grommelle Yûgi.

— Moi qui croyais que tu avais horreur de la violence, s'étonne Anzu.

— Oui mais c'est mon devoir de te protéger parce que sinon je n'suis pas un homme ! affirme le Roi des Duel avec ardeur.

Cela fait sourire Anzu, touchée par sa vaillance qu'il a acquis durant toutes ses années.

— Tu es déjà un héros pour moi et je me sens en parfaite sécurité avec toi.

Dans les buissons, Honda observe la scène puis les alentours pour repérer une personne suspicieuse. Enfin un individu tenant une mallette grise dans sa main droite, marche vers leur direction.

— Vous êtes toujours aussi splendide Mrs. Anzu, aborde l'inconnu d'une voix doucereuse.

Yûgi se lève immédiatement pour apercevoir l'inconnu qui a abordé sa petite amie.

— Qui êtes-vous ? demande Yûgi avec un sourcil arqué.

L'homme est de grande taille et a l'air d'avoir dans la trentaine. Son corps est bien bâtit, la peau pâle, les cheveux soyeux de couleur blond bien coiffé et aplati sur sa tête. Ses yeux étroits sont de couleur marron et affiche un sourire séducteur. Il est habillé d'un costard blanc avec une cravate bleu foncé ainsi que des chaussures noires en cuir. Une chaîne en or repose autour de son cou avec les initiales « SC » comme pendentif. L'homme ignore la question d'Yûgi.

— Avez-vous apprécié vos cadeaux, charmante demoiselle ?

Les yeux de la danseuse s'écarquillent de stupeur puis conclue que c'est lui l'harceleur.

— Alors c'est vous qui me harceler ?! lui lance Anzu d'une voix furieuse.

— Comment un harceleur ? se sent-il faussement offusqué. Je préfère utiliser le terme « d'admirateur secret ».

Anzu se lève et se cache derrière Yûgi apeurée. Celui-ci fronce les sourcils et grince des dents, irrité d'avoir été ignoré par ce type qui s'adresse ainsi à sa fiancée !

— Hé ! Je peux savoir qui vous êtes ?! exige Yûgi. Et d'où vous connaissez Anzu ?

L'homme blond fixe Yûgi avec dédain mais celui-ci se courbe légèrement en avant avec son bras droit plié près de son cœur.

— Pardonnez mes mauvaises manières, je suis Steven CLAW, célèbre guitariste des États-Unis, se présente-t-il.

— Steven CLAW ? Ah mais oui, je vous reconnais !

— Ah bon ? lui demande Yûgi surpris.

— C'est un guitariste acoustique qui jouait la musique de la **Magicienne des Ténèbres** et **la** **Pierre de Sagesse** , précise Anzu en se souvenant de leur rencontre.

 _En Amérique dans un grand théâtre, Anzu dans le costume de la_ _ **Magicienne des Ténèbres**_ _se fait applaudir sur scène par les spectateurs. Steven dans l'orchestre, l'observe avec envie, éblouie par sa prestation de danse et par son immense beauté. Après la pièce, Anzu retourne dans les coulisses où elle se fait féliciter par les autres comédiens et l'impresario. Puis les musiciens entre dans la grande pièce. Au moment où Anzu s'apprête à se diriger vers sa loge, elle est interpellée par Steven. Anzu porte son attention sur lui._

— _Mrs. MASAKI, mes félicitations pour votre prestation, l'applaudit Steven. Vous étiez comme un ange apparu sur scène._

 _Ce commentaire faire rougir Anzu d'embarras._

— _Merci beaucoup mais j'avais plutôt le rôle d'une magicienne._

 _Steven sort une rose de son costume et la tend vers Anzu._

— _Vous êtes diablement magnifique dans ce costume, lui susurre Steven avec sensualité. Je souhaite que vous soyez mon épouse._

 _Anzu le regarde avec un visage impassible._

— _Excusez-moi mais j'ai déjà un petit ami que j'aime, lui répond Anzu en s'inclinant gracieusement avant de se diriger vers sa loge._

 _Brisé, Steven grince des dents puis jette la fleur par terre. Il l'écrase de son pied en se promettant que MASAKI Anzu sera sienne._

Yûgi comprend à présent ce qui se passe.

— Steven-san pourquoi vous insistez auprès d'Anzu alors qu'elle refuse d'être avec vous !

— Je n'accepte pas que les femmes me disent non, rétorque le musicien avec dédain. MASAKI Anzu sera ma femme qu'elle le veuille ou non !

Anzu se place à côté d'Yûgi puis regarde Steven avec beaucoup de rage. Elle sert ses poings si forts que ses phalanges deviennent blanches.

— Je n'suis pas un jouet ! lui crache la jeune femme. Je décide avec qui je veux être et c'est Yûgi que j'ai choisi !

Ses paroles réchauffent le cœur d'Yûgi.

— Vous l'avez entendu ? Maintenant laissez-la tranquille ! ordonne le Roi des Duels à Steven.

— Anzu est une reine et il n'y pas de besoin de deux rois pour elle, ajoute cyniquement le musicien. MUTÔ Yûgi, je vous défie en duel pour le titre de Roi et la main d'Anzu ! le défit-t-il en le pointant du doigt.

— Ne décidez pas tout seul ! lui hurle Yûgi qui craque.

— Arrêtez tous les deux ! risque Anzu en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Yûgi et assiste à la scène impuissante.

Honda sort de sa cachette et court vers ses amis en pointant son flingue sur Steven.

— Yûgi, Anzu ! interpelle Honda. Steven CLAW, vous êtes en état d'arrestation ! juge-t-il en sortant son badge de sa veste puis le montre à Steven pour prouver qu'il vient bien de la police.

Yûgi et Anzu sont soulagés de voir leur ami.

— Honda pourquoi tu arrives que maintenant, lui reproche Anzu.

— Désolé mais je dois observer attentivement la situation avant d'agir, lui répond-t-il.

Les mains en l'air, Steven déclare :

— Voyons M. le policier, je ne faisais rien de mal. Je souhaite seulement faire un duel contre le Roi. Ce n'est pas interdit par la loi, il me semble.

— Je suis au courant de tout ! rétorque Honda avec un visage furieux. J'ai interrogé les voyous que vous avez engagé pour venir nous agresser et enlever Anzu !

Le couple est choqué par les nouvelles et comprend donc que tout est lié. Steven hausse les épaules.

— Ce n'était que des incapables qui ont été battus misérablement par deux jeunes et une gamine, avoue-t-il en secouant négativement de la tête.

Yûgi se met devant Anzu puis lance à Steven :

— J'accepte le duel !

La jeune femme angoisse puis croise ses mains sur son cœur.

— Yûgi ne rentre dans son jeu, tente de convaincre Honda.

— Ce connard a mis en danger la vie d'Anzu, ma petite sœur et ceux de mes amis, riposte celui-ci. Vous allez payer cher pour ça ! En tant que Roi des Duels, je me dois d'accepter tous les défis qui me sont lancés.

Honda et Anzu l'observe avec étonnement car c'est la première fois qu'il voit son regard rempli de colère. Cela rappelle à la jeune femme le regard d'Atem quand l'âme d'Yûgi a été prise par la barrière d'Oricalos. Le policier se résigne puis baisse son arme qu'il range dans son étui accroché à sa ceinture.

— Très bien, botte-lui les fesses ! lance Honda en pointant son poing droit devant lui.

Yûgi répond par un sourire. Honda enlève son sac de ses épaules puis l'ouvre et prend un disque de duel. Il le tend à Yûgi.

— C'est celui de Jounouchi, précise le policier, il l'a oublié chez moi l'autre fois.

Yûgi remercie son ami puis prend le disque de duel qu'il passe autour de son bras gauche. Steven sort un disque de duel de sa mallette et se prépare. Les deux se mettent face à face puis le Roi sort son Deck de sa veste et le place dans son disque dont le compteur affiche 4000 LP.

— Vous allez perdre votre titre de Roi et Anzu par la même occasion ! avertit Steven à son rival avec un sourire arrogant.

— Je n'vais pas me laisser vaincre aussi facilement ! lui répond Yûgi.

Ils s'écrivent :

— DUEL !

Steven observe sa main composée de **Polymérisation** , **Cylindre Magique** , **Sérénade la Diva de la Musique** , **Force Miroir** , **Opéra la Diva de la Musique**.

— Vous allez goûter à la puissance de mes monstres musiques, indique le guitariste à Yûgi.

Yûgi plisse les yeux car il n'a jamais entendu parler de monstres musiques sauf dans les Fans Deck. Cependant, il préfère s'en méfier.

— C'est mon tour, je pioche, annonce Steven en tirant une carte délicatement. J'invoque **Opéra la Diva de la Musique** (2300/1000) en mode d'attaque.

Une petite fille aux cheveux roses ailée fait son apparition sur le terrain avec une douce mélodie. Yûgi est surpris qu'il ait invoqué un monstre de quatre étoiles avec 2300 ATK.

— J'active la **Polymérisation** pour fusionner **Opéra** (2300/1000) et **Sérénade** (400/1900), continue Steven en insérant sa carte dans son disque. Conduis la chorale, ma chère **Schuberta la Maestria de la Musique** (2400/2000) ! poursuit-il suivit d'un bras ouvert et une main sur son torse comme pour inviter quelqu'un à danser.

Elle est vêtue d'un habit coloré de rouge, noir, jaune et orange avec un S en plein milieu de son ventre, suivit d'une cape dépassant sur les côtés avec une épée tenant dans sa main. Yûgi, Anzu et Honda sont surpris par son Deck car ce sont des cartes inédites qu'il possède.

— Je continue avec la magie **1er Mouvement Solo** qui me permet d'invoquer spécialement un monstre musique de niveau 4 max depuis mon Deck. J'invoque spécialement **Aria la Diva de la Musique** (1600/1200) depuis mon Deck.

Sa tenue complexe se compose d'une sorte de body marron et d'une jupe orange bouffante de dentelle à sa gauche, des collants roses ainsi que de nombreux bijoux en forme de note de musique. Elle a également du maquillage orange en bas de l'œil gauche jusqu'au sommet de la tête, ses cheveux mi-longs sont de couleur violets clairs, la peau rose ainsi qu'une aile orange qui évoque une lyre à la droite du dos.

— Je pose une carte face cachée et c'est la fin de mon tour, conclut Steven avec un sourire arrogant.

— Ce sont des cartes assez originales, trouve Yûgi qui est impressionné par les nouveautés. Mais je connais le style américain.

— Je n'ai jamais été vaincu par quiconque, se vante Steven.

Les deux amis s'inquiètent mais font confiance à Yûgi.

— Yûgi, fais de ton mieux ! l'encourage Anzu dont les mains sont entreposées autour de sa bouche en entonnoir.

— Fais attention ! fait Honda de même.

Celui-ci hoche la tête puis pioche une carte et regarde attentivement sa main qui est composée de **Marshmacaron** , **Sphinx Dimensionnel** , **Champ Magnétique, Le Roi des Illusions** , **Alpha le Guerrier Electromagnétique** ainsi que **Bêta le Guerrier Electromagnétique** qu'il vient de tirer.

— Je joue **Marshmacaron** (200/200) en mode d'attaque, commence Yûgi en posant sa carte.

Ce monstre rouge ressemble à un Marshmallow en forme de macaron d'où son nom.

— Ensuite je pose deux cartesfaces cachées et jetermine mon tour.

— Quel monstre minable ! se moque Steven. Est-ce tout ce que vous avez Roi des Duels ? Mettre un monstre faible en attaque ?!

Cela l'irrite mais essaie de garder son calme face à ses provocations. Le musicien tire une carte.

— Allez ma chère **Schuberta** , anéantit ce misérable **Marshmacaron** avec ta _Compo Magique_! ordonne Steven en pointant un doigt sur le monstre.

Elle lève son épée puis lance un rayon de note de musique qui s'abat sur le macaron rouge. Yûgi lève son bras vers le haut en s'écriant :

— J'active mon piège, **Sphinx Dimensionnel**!

Une statue de sphinx se poste entre **Marshmacaron** et **Schuberta**.

— **Sphinx Dimensionnel** me permet de cibler un monstre que je contrôle et d'infliger des dégâts à l'adversaire égaux à la différence entre l'ATK du monstre attaquant et celle du monstre ciblé, lui explique Yûgi.

— Oh non ! s'offusque Steven.

Steven reçoit de plein fouet le rayon puis perd 2200 LP.

— Et bien, il n'est pas si minable finalement, critique Steven avec un sourire fière.

— C'est plutôt toi le minable ! lui hurle Honda et Anzu qui lui lance des éclairs.

Le musicien se sent offensé mais se reprend et minaude à Anzu :

— Voyons ma chérie, tu vas être très heureuse avec moi, en lui faisant un regard empli de désir.

Celle-ci évite son regard dégoûtée par cet homme. Yûgi a les yeux très froncés puis tape brutalement du pied.

— Cessez de draguer ma petite amie ! rugit le jeune homme à son rival. Concentrez-vous sur le duel !

— Yûgi ne t'laisse pas malmener par ce criminel ! encourage Honda avec son poing levé au ciel.

— C'est ma Main Phase deux, annonce Steven qui pointe son bras vers son monstre. Je me sers de l'effet spécial de **Schuberta** en bannissant **Opéra** et **Sérénade** de mon cimetière. J'augmente son ATK de 200 pour chaque monstre musique bannis ce qui lui fait un total de 2800 ATK ! Fin du tour.

Yûgi pose une main sur son cœur et souffle de soulagement.

— C'est mon tour, annonce Yûgi en tirant avec force une carte de son Deck.

— J'invoque **Alpha le Guerrier Electromagnétique** (1700/1100) en mode défense !

Il ressemble beaucoup à sa première version sauf qu'il est cette fois-ci en métal comme une armure. **Alpha** porte un long bâton dans sa main droite qui dégage de l'électricité statique ainsi qu'un bouclier dans la main gauche. Les lettres : N et S sont gravés sur le haut de son corps. Une fois sur le terrain, **Alpha** est agenouillé avec le bouclier et le bâton croisé devant lui pour se protéger.

— J'active son effet spécial pour ajouter **Berserkion le Guerrier Electromagnétique** depuis mon Deck à ma main, exécute Yûgi en indiquant la carte dans sa main. Puis je bannie **Alpha** , **Gamma** et **Bêta le Guerrier Electromagnétique** pour invoquer spécialement **Berserkion** (3000/2800) !

Les trois monstres se détachent en pièce puis s'assemblent pour former **Berserkion.** Celui-ci fait son apparition dans un flash de lumière. C'est un robot métallique qui s'apparente beaucoup à **Valkyrion**. Il porte des moteurs à moulin dans le dos, des cylindres sur les bras, une épée avec un boulon à l'extrémité. Un « S » se repose sur sa jambe gauche.

— **Berserkion** (3000/2800) attaque **Schuberta la Maestria de la Musique** (2800/2000) ! ordonne Yûgi en pointant une main ouverte.

 **Berserkion** s'élance vers **Schuberta**.

— Je révèle ma carte face cachée ! communique Steven, le bras levé horizontalement à sa droite. Le **Cylindre Magique** qui va renvoyer l'attaque de **Berserkion** directement droit sur vous Yûgi !

Ses yeux s'élargissent de surprise. Un rayon jaune passe dans le premier cylindre avant de ressortir par l'autre. Yûgi se prend l'attaque de plein fouet. Il fait une pirouette en l'air avant d'atterrir lourdement sur le sol à quelques mètres d'Honda et Anzu qui crient son prénom avec anxiété. Les points de vie d'Yûgi chutent dangereusement à 1000 LP.

— Comme c'est amusant, je frisonne de plaisir, ricane Steven qui commence à délirer. Bientôt le titre de Roi me reviendra avec Anzu en prime !

— Yûgi, lève-toi ! supplie avec force Honda.

— Yûgi ! l'implore Anzu, effrayée.

Yûgi se relève avec difficulté car faire une chute comme cela fait comme même mal. Ses vêtements se retrouvent tachés de poussière. Il se rapproche de ses monstres.

— Je passe mon premier **Marshmacaron** en mode défense et je conclus mon tour, termine-t-il la voix affaiblit.

— Je vais vous dire une chose, commence Steven les bras ouverts. J'ai activé uniquement **Cylindre Magique** pour vous infligez uniquement des dégâts et non protéger mes monstres.

— Que voulez-vous dire ? l'interroge Yûgi suspicieux.

Steven pose ses bras autour de son ventre puis éclate de rire avec beaucoup d'hystérie. Honda plie son poing et demande au guitariste :

— Hé ! Pourquoi vous riez comme ça ?

— Lorsqu' **Aria la Diva de la Musique** (1600/1200) est invoquée spécialement sur le terrain, elle empêche ses camarades et elle-même d'être ciblée ou détruites par des effets de carte ainsi qu'au combat, explique Steven exalté.

Cela choque énormément les trois amis. Une goutte de sueur glisse lentement sur la tempe gauche d'Yûgi.

— _Des monstres invincibles ? pense Yûgi se sentant pris au piège._

Pendant ce temps à la plage, Jounouchi et les filles ont finit de préparer le pique-nique avec les chandelles, la nappe, les coussins ainsi que les feux d'artifice derrière les grands rochers loin d'eux pour ne pas blesser ni casser les oreilles des deux tourtereaux. Là ils discutent de tout et de rien. Mai et Shizuka remercient Gwen d'avoir fabriqué leurs bijoux. Des boucles d'oreilles pour Mai ainsi qu'un bracelet en anneau pour Shizuka.

— Mais les cadeaux viennent de Jounouchi-kun et Honda-kun, insiste Gwen.

Puis elle fouille dans ses poches pour donner un pendentif à Rebecca afin qu'elle cesse de râler parce qu'elle n'a rien eu. Jounouchi agite ses mains devant lui et raconte avec plaisanterie :

— Vous auriez dû voir l'expression euphorique de Mai quand je lui ai offert le présent. On aurait dit un enfant attendant avec impatience son cadeau de noël !

La concernée rougit jusqu'aux oreilles puis tire celle de Jounouchi par la gauche.

— Katsuya, tais-toi ! le réprimande la duelliste aux **Dames Harpies.**

Les filles sont prises d'un fou rire. Shizuka pose un doigt sur sa lèvre.

— Je me demande ce que font Anzu-san et Yûgi-san, se demande la jeune fille brune. Ça fait longtemps qu'ils auraient dû arriver.

— Peut être qu'Yûgi lui a demandé sa main là-bas, commente Rebecca les mains sur les hanches.

Jounouchi arque un sourcil pas très sûr de lui puis décide d'appeler Honda car il a insisté pour veiller sur eux. Téléphone réglé sur haut-parleur, Jounouchi entend décrocher.

— Allo ? demande Honda à l'appareil.

— Honda, pourquoi vous êtes si lents ?

— Ben…c'est-à-dire que…commence celui-ci.

Il raconte toute l'histoire à ses amis puis qu'Yûgi est désavantagé dans le duel.

— Quoi ?! s'exclame Jounouchi. Attends, on vient tout de suite !

— Non ! refuse Honda. Restez sur place, à moins que vous vouliez foutre en l'air la surprise ?

Jounouchi serrent les poings se sentant visiblement impuissant. Mai croise ses bras en pensant à la frayeur d'Anzu ainsi que la difficulté de son rival Yûgi. Gwen croise les doigts en priant que tout aille bien pour son frère. Shizuka et Rebecca sont inquiètes pour eux après ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui.

— Très bien, accepte Jounouchi à contrecœur. Yûgi courage !

Jounouchi met fin à l'appel puis serre les poings dans une colère noire.

— Ce salaud de Steven, si j'étais sur place, je le butterais ! grince le duelliste blond.

Mai pose une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

Steven tire une carte.

— J'active le **Pot de Cupidité** qui me permet de piocher deux autres cartes, entame Steven. Puis je joue un deuxième **1** **er** **Mouvement Solo** pour invoquer spécialement **Sérénade la Diva de la Musique** (400/1900) depuis mon Deck, déclare Steven.

Elle a la peau rose dont les cheveux bouclés sont de la même couleur, ses yeux sont de couleurs vertes. Une aile en forme de lyre repose sur son épaule droite. **Sérénade** est vêtue d'une robe de soirée jaune et orange à manche longues avec un col ouvert sur les épaules. Le bas de la robe est froufrou avec un foulard rouge autour de la taille imprimé de notes de musique vertes.

— Ensuite je sacrifie **Sérénade** qui a la capacité d'être utilisée comme deux sacrifices pour invoquer **Mozarta la Diva de la Musique** (2600/2000) !

Elle a l'attitude d'un chef d'orchestre et brandit une baguette comme ces derniers. Sa peau est bleutée et ses yeux sont totalement rouges, sa robe également de la même couleur à dentelle rose très claire ainsi des notes de musique jaunes qui sont brodées dessus. Ses ailes en forme d'ailes de papillon évoquent des lyres. Ses cheveux de couleur blond sont ondulés et porte une couronne rouge sur la tête.

— Enfin je me sers de son effet pour invoquer spécialement **Elégie la Diva de la Musique** (2000/1200). De plus, grâce à **Elégie** , tous mes monstres musiques sont invincibles et gagnent 300 ATK/DEF, ajoute le musicien.

Le cœur d'Yûgi bat fort dans sa poitrine car **Schuberta** est plus puissante que **Berserkion** maintenant.

— **Mozarta** , ordonne Steven en ouvrant sa main vers ses monstres. Détruit son misérable **Marshmacaron** !

Elle s'exécute en pulvérisant **Marshmacaron** avec _Graceful Wave_. Yûgi tire deux autres **Marshmacaron** depuis son Deck.

— Quand **Marshmacaron** est détruit, je peux invoquer spécialement deux autres depuis mon Deck !

Deux nouveaux **Marshmacaron** apparaissent sur le terrain en mode défense.

— **Schuberta** , envoie ta _Compo Magique_ sur **Berserkion le Guerrier Electromagnétique** !

La partition de musique s'abat sur **Berserkion** qui vole en éclat. Yûgi se protège les yeux avec ses bras puis enclenche l'effet spécial de **Berserkion**.

— J'active l'effet spécial de **Berserkion** ! contre le Roi des Duels. Lorsqu'il est détruit au combat, je peux spécialement invoquer sur le terrain, mes trois **Guerriers Électromagnétiques** que j'ai bannis pour l'invoquer.

Les trois guerriers reviennent sur le terrain en mode défense. Steven plisse les yeux.

— Quand **Alpha** est invoqué spécialement, je peux ajouter un **Guerrier Magnétique** de LV8 de mon Deck à ma main, explique Yûgi en choisissant une carte. Je choisie **Valkyrion le Guerrier Magnétique.**

— Dans ce cas, **Aria** (2000/1500), **Elégie** (2300/1500) attaquez **Gamma le Guerrier Électromagnétique** (2000 DEF/800 ATK) et **Alpha le Guerrier Électromagnétique** (1100 DEF/1700 ATK) !

Les deux guerriers se font détruire par des rayons ainsi que des ondes sonores. Puis Steven met fin à son tour. Honda et Anzu soupirent de soulagement mais Yûgi se retrouve avec 900 LP tandis que Steven en a 1800.

— _Je vais tout miser sur cette pioche ! pense très fort Yûgi._ C'est mon tour, je PIOCHE ! annonce-t-il en tirant avec force.

Il se rend compte qu'il a tiré le **Trésor des Cieux**. Le Roi des Duels sourit car cela va beaucoup l'aider.

— Je joue la magie du **Trésor des Cieux.** Chaque joueur doit tirer des cartes jusqu'à en avoir six en main, formule Yûgi.

Steven tire cinq cartes tandis qu'Yûgi en tire quatre. Il sourit car il a une bonne main.

— Steven-san, ce duel est terminé, annonce calmement Yûgi.

Celui-ci s'étonne puis ricane.

— Est-ce une plaisanterie ? Je ne vois pas ce que vous pouvez faire contre quatre monstres invincibles !

— Être invincible n'est qu'une illusion et j'ai affronté bien pire que ça, réplique le jeune homme.

Honda et Anzu l'encouragent avec ferveur.

— Je joue la magie rapide **Cyclone** pour détruire votre carte face cachée.

Un énorme tourbillon s'abat sur le terrain. Steven se protège les yeux à cause de la force du vent, la tornade balaye la carte face caché de Steven qui se révèle être **Force Miroir**.

— C'était **Force Miroir** ? découvre Yûgi avec soulagement car cela aurait capoté son plan. Je sacrifie mes deux **Marshmacaron** pour invoquer le **Magicien des Ténèbres** (2500/2100) en mode d'attaque !

Celui apparaît sur le terrain en faisant tournoyer son bâton avant de se mettre en attaque.

— Ensuite, je joue une autre magie, la **Réincarnation du Monstre** , continue le Roi. Je ramène **Berserkion** du cimetière à ma main en me défaussant de **Champ Magnétique**.

Il se défausse de la carte pour reprendre son monstre qui sort du cimetière.

— Ensuite **Pot de Cupidité** pour piocher deux autres cartes, dit Yûgi en tirant. La **Formule Magique** pour augmenter l'attaque de **Magicien des Ténèbres** de 700 !

Le grimoire apparaît devant le **Magicien des Ténèbres** qui le consulte. Une aura magique l'entoure puis son attaque grimpe en flèche jusqu'à 3200.

— J'active **Polymérisation** pour fusionner **Berserkion** et **Valkyrion** de ma main, indique Yûgi en montrant ses deux monstres dans la main avant de les envoyer au cimetière.

— Il va faire fusionner ses deux monstres les plus puissants ? commente Anzu avec surprise.

— Apparaît, **Impérion Magnum le Bot de Combat Supraconducteur** (4000/4000).

 **Berserkion** et **Valkyrion** se combinent dans un tourbillon avant de laisser place à un monstre robot en forme de centaure qui reprend les parties caractéristiques de **Valkyrion** et **Berserkion** dont les ailes roses et l'épée.

— Ce n'est pas possible ?! s'affole Steven. 4000 d'ATK/DEF ?! Il est bien trop puissant !

— **Impérion Magnum** , attaque **Schuberta** avec ton _Rayon d'énergie Supraconducteur_ ! lance Yûgi avec son poing à l'avant.

Le rayon s'abat sur **Schuberta** qui se fait électrocuter puis Steven se protège à cause de l'impact et perd 900 LP.

— **Magicien des Ténèbres** , met fin à ce duel en attaquant **Aria** avec ta _Magie Noire_ ! ordonne Yûgi, la main ouverte vers son monstre.

Le magicien s'élance puis fait tournoyer son sceptre qui dégage une boule d'énergie noir avant de l'abattre sur **Aria**. Les points de vie de Steven chutent à zéro. Honda et Anzu se tapent dans les mains pour célébrer la victoire d'Yûgi. Steven est sidéré par sa défaite et se laisse tomber au sol. Yûgi s'approche lentement de lui.

— Maintenant tenez votre promesse et laissez Anzu en paix, lui demande Yûgi.

Mais celui-ci sert les poings et braille :

— C'est moi le Roi ! Anzu m'appartient !

Honda s'approche également de lui avec son arme tandis qu'Anzu rejoint Yûgi.

— Abandonnez, Yûgi a gagné ce duel, déclare Honda en le fixant avec mépris. Maintenant je vais vous envoyer en taule !

Steven se relève lentement la tête baissée.

— MUTÔ Yûgi n'a pas l'étoffe d'un roi, murmure Steven.

— ça suffit ! Je vous rappelle que vous avez mis en danger mes amis, ma copine et ma petite sœur pour vos propres raisons égoïste, l'accuse fermement Yûgi. Restez loin d'Anzu parce que c'est MOI qui vais l'épouser !

Cela surprend la jeune femme qui n'en revient pas. Honda est nerveux car il a fait capoter la surprise.

— Heu…Yûgi ? l'appelle Honda avec hésitation.

Yûgi se rendant compte de ce qu'il vient de dire, se braque immédiatement sur lui-même. Il se retourne lentement vers Anzu avec un visage déçu car ce n'est pas comme cela qu'il a voulu lui demander. Cependant les yeux d'Anzu brillent et lui adresse un grand sourire. Elle marche vers Yûgi puis lui prend les mains.

— Yûgi c'est merveilleux, s'enchante Anzu. J'accepte.

En entendant sa réponse, Yûgi se sent sur un petit nuage avec le cœur en feu. Ensuite Anzu tourne son attention sur Steven.

— Steven-san laissez-moi tranquille maintenant, ordonne Anzu. C'est Yûgi que j'aime et personne d'autre !

La main droite tremblante, Steven la passe dans sa poche de pantalon. Immédiatement Honda écarquille les yeux d'horreur.

— Yûgi, Anzu, à terre ! tonne Honda qui se met en travers.

Surpris, ils ont juste le temps d'apercevoir Steven foncer sur eux, armé d'un couteau de poche. Yûgi se met devant Anzu qui s'affole puis Honda court vers le criminel et lui bloque la main avec la sienne. De l'autre main, il fait lâcher prise à Steven puis le plaque au sol en lui faisant une prise de Judo. Enfin trois policiers interviennent depuis les buissons. Ils se jettent sur le musicien et menotte ses poignets. Celui-ci se débat sauvagement en disant qu'Anzu est à lui.

— Steven CLAW, je vous arrête pour harcèlement, agression, tentative d'enlèvement et meurtre, récite Honda. Tous ce que vous pourrez dire sera retenu contre vous !

Les policiers le relève puis l'embarque avec eux. Anzu et Yûgi se précipitent sur lui.

— Honda-kun !

— Honda, merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour nous, le remercie Anzu les larmes aux yeux.

Honda sourit à ses deux amis puis les prends par les épaules et répond :

— C'est à ça que sert les amis. Ah oui, vous allez devoir faire votre déposition mais vous pouvez le faire plus tard, leur rappelle-t-il.

Il tapote l'épaule d'Yûgi et lui lance un regard pour lui souhaiter bonne chance puis suit ses collègues. Yûgi pique un fard sachant très bien de quoi il veut parler. Il se tourne lentement vers Anzu qui le regarde.

— Anzu, je suis désolé, s'excuse Yûgi embarrassé. Ma surprise a été gâchée et…

Mais il se fait couper par Anzu qui pose un doigt sur sa bouche.

— Tu as encore l'occasion de me le proposer officiellement, lui répond-t-elle avec un sourire.

Cela redonne de l'espoir à Yûgi qui lui sourit avec gratitude. Le couple arrive enfin à la plage. Quand ils descendent de la voiture, ils sont immédiatement accueillis par l'inquiétude de Jounouchi et des filles.

— Pourquoi êtes-vous tous ici ? leur demande Anzu surprise. Je n'peux pas croire que vous m'ayez caché ça les filles !

Elles tirent la langue un peu embarrassées.

— Tout va bien maintenant, les rassure Yûgi. Ah, Jounouchi-kun je te rends ton disque de duel, dit-il en lui tendant l'objet.

— Ah mais le voilà ! s'exclame Jounouchi heureux d'avoir retrouvé son bien précieux. Je l'ai cherché partout dans la maison.

— Et si on vous laissait seuls avec le dîner ? intervient Mai.

Enfin ils laissent les deux tourtereaux seuls avec le dîner. Anzu est émerveillée de voir la nappe de pique-nique avec des coussins rouges, le panier ainsi que des chandelles qui scintillent dans la nuit.

— Whoua, c'est magnifique ! s'exclame Anzu les yeux remplis d'étoiles.

Ils s'installent sur la nappe puis mangent leurs amuse-gueule, les sandwichs avec les boissons. Le couple discute de tout et de rien puis Yûgi la regarde dans les yeux et lui prend délicatement les mains dans les siennes.

— Je m'excuse d'avoir éteint mon téléphone parce que je voulais te faire une surprise parfaite, commence Yûgi. Je n'suis pas sûr d'être un bon mari mais je vais tout faire pour te rendre heureuse parce que je t'aime de tout mon cœur Anzu.

Anzu se sent émue par ses paroles et essuie quelques larmes qui s'échappent de ses yeux. Ensuite, Yûgi sort une petite boîte en velours de sa poche de pantalon. Il ouvre l'écrin dans laquelle repose sa bague de fiançailles avec la **Pierre de Sagesse** dessus.

— MASAKI Anzu, veux-tu m'épouser ? lui demande Yûgi d'une voix douce.

— Oui, j'accepte ! répond la danseuse avec des larmes de joie.

Avec un long sourire de trois mètres, Yûgi prend délicatement la main d'Anzu puis lui passe la bague au doigt. La danseuse est émerveillée par son présent.

— Comment ça se fait qu'il y a une **Pierre de Sagesse** dessus ? lui demande Anzu.

— J'ai juste demandé un petit service à Gwen et Kisara, lui répond le Roi des Duels.

Anzu sourit et opine :

— Elle est magnifique ! en admirant la bague sur son annulaire gauche.

Enfin les deux échangent un regard tendre avant de se rapprocher lentement tout en fermant les yeux. Yûgi prend doucement ses joues puis l'embrasse. Derrière les rochers, Jounouchi sourit avec satisfaction puis enclenche les feux d'artifices. Les feux filent vers le ciel puis explosent dans une multitude de couleurs. Yûgi et Anzu se séparent puis admirent les feux d'artifices avec beaucoup de bonheur dans les yeux.

Dans l'au-delà, Atem et Mana observent les deux tourtereaux dans leur chambre à travers leur miroir magique. Ils sont très heureux pour eux.

— Félicitation Aibou, le félicite le Pharaon. J'ai hâte d'assister à ton mariage.

Deux semaines plus tard, Yûgi et Anzu ont fait leur déposition et ils se retrouvent au tribunal pour témoigner contre Steven. Il a été jugé coupable et condamné à plusieurs années de prison. Anzu s'est entièrement remis de son angoisse puis admire fièrement sa bague. Ce soir là, tout le monde dînent à la Kame Game Shop. Lili demande à sa fille si elle a bien tout préparé ses affaires pour le lendemain. Gwen lui répond que oui puis Jounouchi dit que c'est enfin le grand jour pour la Duel Académie.

Ensuite, Jounouchi et Mai annoncent à tout le monde qu'ils vont être parents ce qui les étonnent. Yûgi et Honda font un grand sourire puis attrapent Jounouchi par les épaules pour « l'étrangler » tout en le félicitant. Les filles et Lili prennent tour à tour Mai dans les bras et la félicite tandis que Sugoroku et Arthur se contentent juste de sourire. Gwen demande la permission à Mai de pouvoir lui toucher le ventre ce qu'elle lui accorde. Gwen sourit, sentant une minuscule vie à l'intérieur.

Le lendemain le 3 octobre 2006, ils se rendent tous sur le toit de la Kaiba Corporation pour le départ de Gwen à la Duel Académie. Elle a décidé de s'habiller dans son uniforme scolaire noir. Lili serre sa fille dans ses bras en pleurant.

— Tu vas beaucoup me manquer ma chérie, sanglote Lili.

— Arrête de pleurer maman, la console Gwen qui sourit tristement. Je vais souvent te donner des nouvelles. Tout ira bien.

Lili la relâche et essuie ses larmes. Yûgi lui tend ensuite deux cartes.

— Un petit cadeau pour ton départ, bonne chance Gwen, l'encourage Yûgi avec un regard complice.

— **Kuriboh** et **Multiplication** ? s'étonne la jeune duelliste en prenant les deux cartes.

— Je pense que tu mérites d'avoir un **Kuriboh** , lui explique le Roi, comme ça je m'assurerais que tout se passe bien pour toi.

— Deviens une « véritable » duelliste ! lui souhaite Jounouchi avec un sourire.

— On t'attendra au sommet, rajoute Yûgi.

Gwen sourit puis hoche la tête. Les filles lui disent au revoir avec beaucoup d'encouragement dans les yeux. Rika la prend dans ses bras en pleurant car c'est la dernière fois qu'elle la revoit. Gwen les remercient tous de leur soutient puis les prends un par un dans ses bras. Puis elle fait un dernier câlin à son frère.

— Yûgi-nii-chan, je vais faire de mon mieux, lui promet Gwen avec un regard déterminé.

Celui-ci acquiesce de la tête. Enfin elle s'éloigne d'eux et leur fait ses aux revoir, les larmes aux yeux.

— Ah oui, Jounouchi-kun, Mai-san, j'ai hâte de rencontrer « votre petite » ! lance Gwen avec un grand sourire.

Cela les surprend grandement.

— Quoi ? Gwen répète ?! lui demande Jounouchi déconcerté.

Mais Gwen ne répond pas et court vers l'hélicoptère en agitant sa main droite en l'air.


	9. Le tableau de sable

**Chapitre 6.5 : Le tableau de sable…ou que fait Jûdai pendant les vacances ?**

La ville de Meguro City est plutôt paisible et calme ce vendredi matin. Les oiseaux gazouillent dans les feuilles d'arbres et pas un seul nuage à l'horizon. Quelques voitures et passants circulent dans la ville ainsi que des jeunes gens se rendant à l'école tout sauf…un. Plus loin, dans un gigantesque appartement de quinze étages se trouve une fenêtre couverte par des rideaux bleus au douzième. Jûdai dort profondément dans son lit en ronflant.

À sa droite, se trouve sa table de chevet où repose son Deck box ainsi que son réveil rectangulaire qui affiche 7h. RIIIIGG ! Celui-ci se met à sonner et fait gémir le garçon. Soudain, sa main droite vient frapper son réveil l'envoyant littéralement au sol. Puis il se retourne et ronfle de nouveau. Son Deck brille d'une douce lueur blanche puis l'esprit de Yubel se matérialise dans la pièce suivit de **Kuriboh Ailé**.

— Quoi ?! Il dort encore ? constate Yubel les mains sur ses hanches.

Elle se penche vers lui et le secoue par l'épaule. **Kuriboh Ailé** vient lui tapoter la tête.

— Mmh...encore...cinq petites minutes, marmonne le jeune garçon.

— Jûdai réveille-toi, lui demande Yubel en le secouant avec une expression exaspérée mais celui-ci refuse de bouger. **Kuriboh Ailé** va me chercher un verre d'eau dans la salle de bain qui se trouve dans la pièce d'à côté.

~ Kurikuri ! répond **Kuriboh Ailé** avant de s'exécuter. ~

La salle de bain se situe dans la chambre de Jûdai qu'il laisse toujours ouverte. La boule de poil s'engouffre dans la pièce puis prend un verre en plastique sur l'étagère. Puis il ouvre le robinet avec ses petites pattes griffues et remplit le verre d'eau. Ensuite il referme le robinet puis revient dans la chambre avec son verre. Yubel le remercie et prend le gobelet qu'elle renverse sur Jûdai. Celui-ci sentant l'eau froide se déverser sur son visage, ouvre immédiatement les yeux et sursaute sur son lit. Reprenant lentement ses esprits, le jeune garçon regarde sa gardienne et son partenaire le fixer. Puis il aperçoit le verre dans la main de Yubel. Jûdai s'essuie le visage avec ses bras puis les croisent sur son torse en boudant.

— Je vous ai déjà dit de n'pas me réveiller comme ça, reproche Jûdai à ses compagnons.

— On a essayé de te réveiller depuis quelques minutes mais tu es tellement fainéant que j'ai dû te balancer de l'eau en plein figure, explique l'ange démoniaque les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Jûdai se gratte la tête avec sa main gauche qu'il a apportée sur sa tête avec un air pensif et dit :

— J'étais en train de faire un rêve étrange et tu m'as coupé en plein milieu.

 **Kuriboh Ailé** vient se reposer sur ses genoux en le regardant de ses yeux globuleux. Jûdai le caresse et trouve sa fourrure agréable à toucher. Il continue son récit.

— Eh bien, je portais une veste rouge, ajoute-t-il. J'étais beaucoup plus grand, poursuit-il en mesurant sa hauteur avec sa main droite à plat au dessus de sa tête, et mes cheveux très long. J'ai sauvé quelqu'un qui tombait d'une falaise mais je n'me souviens plus de qui c'était.

Intéressée, Yubel s'assied sur le bord de son lit puis lui demande :

— Et où te trouvais-tu ?

Jûdai ferme ses yeux et réfléchit un instant avec ses bras croisés. Puis il les ouvre et la regarde en répondant :

— Il me semble que j'ai vu une falaise semblable dans la dimension alternative.

— Peut-être que tu as eu une vision de l'avenir, commente Yubel.

— Ah ! Alors ça n'peut être que ça parce que j'avais la tête d'un super beau gosse ! se vante Jûdai en bombant le torse avant de rire aux éclats.

Yubel affiche un micro sourire tandis que **Kuriboh Ailé** tournoie dans les airs en riant.

— Jûdai dépêche-toi d'aller te préparer, suggère Yubel en lui donnant une petite tape dans l'épaule. On doit se rendre à Domino City pour chercher ton amie d'enfance, non ?

Jûdai sourit doucement et se lève de son lit. Il porte seulement un short blanc avec un t-shirt rouge à manches longues. **Kuriboh Ailé** gigote dans tous les sens très excité à l'idée de rentrer dans la ville de son ancien maître.

— T'es aussi excité de la rencontrer Aibou ? lui demande Jûdai.

~ Kurikuri ! lui répond joyeusement l'esprit. ~

— Moi aussi, j'ai hâte de savoir qui elle est, ajoute le duelliste qui affiche un grand sourire ce qui semble réjouir Yubel.

Pendant ce temps, la famille YÛKI prend leur petit déjeuner dans la cuisine. Le sol est carrelé ainsi que la moitié du mur. L'évier est disposé contre une fenêtre, suivit d'une planche de travail avec le micro-onde posé dessus. Le réfrigérateur à côté ainsi que le four à cuisson, disposé au fond de la cuisine avec divers placards fixés au mur. Au milieu, se situe la table rectangulaire en bois où est installée la famille YÛKI.

M. YÛKI, bâtit comme une armoire, les épaules larges, les yeux chocolat et les cheveux dégarnis de couleur bruns, consulte le journal du matin. Puis il saisit sa tasse de thé qui est posé près de ses couverts vides. Il l'approche près de ses lèvres puis en boit le contenu à grande gorgée avant de la reposer. Il porte une chemise bleue, une ceinture noire ainsi qu'un pantalon jean. À la droite de M. YÛKI, se trouve sa femme qui mange du poisson grillé avec ses baguettes, suivit d'une bouchée de riz disposé dans un bol bleu, maintenu dans sa main gauche.

Elle possède des cheveux mi-longs de couleur châtain ainsi que des yeux de couleur noisette. Elle est vêtue d'un t-shirt noir, d'une veste grise ainsi que d'une longue jupe de la même couleur. En face de Mme. YÛKI, une petite fille mange une compote de pomme. Ses cheveux châtain clair sont divisés en deux couettes. Elle est habillée d'un petit chemisier blanc à manches courtes, d'une jupe bleue claire à carreau, retenue par des sangles qui agissent comme un foulard.

Elle porte également des chaussettes blanches avec des souliers roses. Un chapeau blanc coiffé d'un arc bleu est posé sur le dossier de sa chaise avec son sac à dos « Hello Kitty. » Cependant, ses yeux chocolat sont froncés car elle n'est pas très enthousiaste d'aller à l'école. Elle se nomme YÛKI Fuyuka. Puis Jûdai arrive dans la cuisine, vêtu de son uniforme noir ainsi que son t-shirt rouge et son sac à dos sur les épaules.

— Salut les gens ! lance Jûdai en enlevant son sac puis l'accroche au dossier de sa chaise avant de s'installer à table.

— Bonjour Jûdai, le salut son père en lui jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son journal. Et salut plus poliment s'il te plait.

— Désolé.

— Pourquoi portes-tu ton uniforme ? lui demande sa mère tandis qu'il prend son assiette et se sert de poisson grillé ainsi que du riz. Tu es censé être en vacances.

— Je sais mais c'est pas drôle d'être le seul en vacances, répond Jûdai puis avale un morceau de poisson.

— C'est pour ça que tu aurais dû attendre l'année prochaine pour rentrer à la Duel Académie, commente M. YÛKI en posant son journal sur la table. Sinon tu passerais déjà ton diplôme.

— Et j'aurais perdu un semestre entier pour ça, marmonne Jûdai. C'est pas ma faute si l'année est décalée.

— Mais t'a la chance Jû-nii, gazouille Fuyuka. J'veux être en vacances auzzi.

— Pas de manières Fuyuka, la réprimande doucement sa mère. Tu iras à l'école !

Fuyuka gonfle ses joues, mécontente. Jûdai la regarde avec compassion.

— T'a pas encore réussi à te faire des amis ? lui demande son grand-frère.

— Non, on fait que de dire que chuis bizarre, marmonne-t-elle.

— T'en fais pas Yuka ! la rassure Jûdai en posant une main sur sa tête. _Au moins, on te traite pas de monstre._ Tu auras des amis. Même moi, il m'a fallu du temps pour avoir une amie.

— Que tu t'en zouviens pas.

— Ouais bon, dit-il avec une goutte lui glissant à l'arrière du crâne. Je finirais par me souvenir. Ah oui, je te ramène des nouvelles cartes si tu arrête de faire la tête ! lui propose Jûdai en souriant.

— OUI ! s'exclame Fuyuka avec un grand sourire.

— Jûdai, finis ton petit-déjeuner ou sinon tu iras à la gare à pied, intervient Mme. YÛKI.

Puis quelques minutes plus tard, la famille YÛKI quitte leur appartement en déposant Jûdai à la gare au passage. À 8h, Jûdai arrive à Domino City en compagnie de Yubel. Ils se dirigent en ce moment vers l'école maternelle où il a passé un moment avant de déménager.

Quand il a appelé Asuna-sensei la veille pour qu'il puisse passer à l'école lui parler, elle a été très heureuse de l'entendre et a acceptée joyeusement qu'il vienne. Jûdai sourit doucement mais espère ne pas tomber sur ce vieux professeur aigrit qui le déteste profondément. Après plusieurs minutes de marches, ils arrivent au portail de l'école maternelle.

— Whoua, rien n'a changé ici, commente Jûdai.

Puis il passe le portail vert et descend les escaliers rouges près de la cantine. Là, Jûdai observe la deuxième cour de récréation, rempli d'enfants en train de jouer. Il est envahit de nostalgie et pense au moment où il a rencontré la douce lumière. Il reçoit un flash d'une mèche blonde ainsi que des plumes bleues.

— _Des mèches blondes ? Elle avait des cheveux blonds ? se demande le jeune homme un peu perdu. Et c'est quoi ces plumes bleues ?_

Un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs et yeux marron remarque Jûdai qui a le regard fixé dans le vide. Il s'approche de lui et lui tire le pantalon. Jûdai baisse les yeux et voit l'enfant qui le fixe. Il s'accroupit sur son genou gauche et pose son bras droit sur son autre jambe.

— Salut toi ! l'accueille aimablement Jûdai.

— Pouquoi t'es ici, monsieur ? lui demande le petit garçon.

— Je viens voir Asuna-sensei, lui répond le jeune homme.

— Elle est dans la classe, vais la chercher, dit le bambin.

— Merci petit bonhomme, sourit Jûdai en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Cela fait rougir le garçon qui court dans la classe chercher sa maîtresse. Un vieil homme en costume marron et les joues creusées, assiste à la scène. Ses yeux serrés s'élargissent e stupeur quand il reconnaît Jûdai. Il entre tout de suite dans une colère noire et grince des dents. Il se dirige à pas de loups vers le jeune homme.

— YÛKI HAOU JÛDAI ! rugit l'instituteur.

Jûdai est tressailli à l'entente de son nom complet car il n'y a qu'une personne qui ose l'appeler ainsi. Takashi-sensei qui le traite de monstre depuis le jour où ses camarades ont commencé à tomber dans le coma à cause de Yubel.

— _Merde pas lui ! pense Jûdai avec la gorge serrée._

Takashi-sensei prend rudement Jûdai par le col de son t-shirt et lui hurle dessus.

— Un « démon » comme toi n'a rien à faire ici ! siffle-t-il. Je n'vais pas te laisser blesser à nouveau des enfants ! FICHE LE CAMP !

Jûdai attrape sa main et lui demande :

— S'il vous plait calmez-vous ! halète-t-il. Je viens voir Asuna-sensei, tente-t-il d'expliquer.

Tous les enfants prennent peur à cause de la colère soudaine de l'instituteur, ils se précipitent tous dans la classe et vient se cacher près d'une femme aux cheveux noirs dans une robe manteau de couleur vert gazon. Elle est surprise de les voir dans cet état.

— Qu'est ce qui ce passe les enfants ? leur demande Asuna-sensei. Ce n'est pas encore l'heure de la classe.

— Takashi-sensei est en train de crier sur le monsieur dehors, explique l'enfant qui a parlé avec Jûdai.

Asuna-sensei soupire d'exaspération, fatiguée des scandales de Takashi-sensei.

— Ne bougez pas les enfants, je vais voir ce qui se passe.

L'enseignant repousse violemment Jûdai qui atterrit lourdement sur ses fesses.

— Je t'ordonne de partir sur le champ sinon j'appelle la police ! répète Takashi-sensei d'une voix sèche.

Le jeune homme se relève puis réplique :

— Qu'est ce que vous allez leur dire ? Que j'ai plongé mes camarades dans le coma ? Vous n'avez aucune preuve et je n'suis pas coupable ! lance Jûdai avec un air de défi.

Takashi-sensei est offusqué par son comportement et lui empoigne le bras pour qu'il s'en aille. Cependant, il est violemment éjecté par Yubel. L'enseignant est allongé sur le sol, ahuri par ce qui vient de se passer. Il commence à suer et recule doucement avec ses bras. Jûdai aperçoit ses yeux rempli de terreur ainsi que la pâleur sur son visage. Bien qu'il déteste la violence, il pense que cet homme le mérite après tous ce qu'il lui a fait subir mais ne souhaite pas y recourir. Yubel regarde Takashi-sensei avec un profond mépris.

— J'ai eu l'occasion de te tuer mortel, crache Yubel, mais je n'ai pas voulu faire des choses horribles devant Jûdai !

— C'est bon Yubel, l'arrête le duelliste, même si cet homme est mauvais, il ne mérite pas de mourir. Mais je n'oublierais jamais comme vous avez parlé à celle qui m'a aidé cette fois-là.

Il s'approche de lui et tend la main au vieux professeur. Mais celui-ci refuse son aide puis se relève immédiatement, le corps tremblant.

— Ne t'approche pas de moi, sale monstre ! lance le vieux professeur d'une voix furieuse.

Soudain, l'homme se fait tirer l'oreille gauche par Asuna-sensei qui est arrivée entre temps.

— TAKASHI-SENSEI ! hurle l'enseignante, le visage renfrogné. Cessez donc d'importuner Jûdai-kun car il n'est pas responsable de ces accidents et cessez de remuer le passé !

— Êtes-vous devenue folle ? C'est un démon ! siffle celui-ci en se tenant douloureusement l'oreille.

— Non il n'est pas un démon, rétorque Asuna-sensei. Je l'ai fait venir ici car il voulait discuter avec moi de quelque chose d'important.

L'institutrice lui lance des éclairs puis pose ses poings sur ses hanches.

— C'est plutôt vous qui devriez avoir honte, enchaîne-t-elle avec amertume, vous avez maltraité Jûdai-kun ainsi que d'autres enfants que vous trouviez trop différents.

Elle sort une lettre de sa poche et le lui tend. Takashi-sensei l'examine avec méfiance.

— Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? lui demande-t-il sèchement.

— C'est votre lettre de licenciement qui est « enfin » arrivée ! répond fermement Asuna-sensei. J'ai eu la gentillesse de vous l'apporter en main propre et maintenant...foutez le camp de cette école car vous n'avez pas le mérite d'être enseignant ! lui ordonne-t-elle durement en pointant la sortie du doigt. Ne revenez plus jamais !

Takashi-sensei est choqué par cette nouvelle. Intérieurement, Jûdai est impressionné par la révolte de son ancien professeur. Cependant, l'instituteur aigri refuse de laisser tomber et continue :

— YÛKI Haou Jûdai provoque toujours des accidents bizarres et c'est de sa faute si les enfants ainsi que le mien ne se réveillent pas !

Jûdai baisse les yeux se sentant coupable de cela mais Yubel a réveillée tout le monde alors pourquoi il ne peut pas oublier toute cette histoire qui ne cause que de la douleur.

— C'est vrai qu'il s'est passé beaucoup de choses étranges, admet Asuna-sensei, mais rejeter la faute sur un enfant de cinq ans est impardonnable surtout que les autres se sont réveillés depuis belle lurettes.

Elle reprend son souffle avant d'ajouter :

— C'est sûrement l'ange gardien de Jûdai-kun qui la protégé car c'est exactement le rôle des enseignants de protéger les enfants du danger ce que nous avons échoué tout les deux mais j'ai su apprendre de mes erreurs.

À cours de mots, Takashi-sensei décide de s'en aller sans la menacer avant qu'elle va le regretter amèrement. Après cela, Asuna-sensei et Jûdai soufflent de soulagement.

— Jûdai-kun suis moi s'il te plait, lui demande-t-elle gentiment ce qu'il fait immédiatement.

— Merci de m'avoir aidé sensei, commence Jûdai avec reconnaissance. Désolé d'avoir causé des problèmes, s'excuse-t-il le bras derrière sa tête.

Arrivé à la porte coulissante, Asuna-sensei s'arrête puis se tourne vers son ancien élève.

— Ne te fais aucun soucis pour ça Jûdai-kun, lui sourit-elle.

Puis elle plie son poing droit et ajoute :

— Nous nous sommes enfin débarrassés de ce vieux grincheux !

Cela fait sourire le jeune homme. En entrant dans la classe, les enfants crient de joie et se précipitent sur leur sensei.

— Asuna-sensei est une super héroïne ! clament les enfants avec de l'admiration dans les yeux.

— Arrêtez vous allez me faire rougir, rit-elle le rose aux joues avec les mains posées dessus. Oh, ça me donne une idée, trouve la femme en tapant son poing droit sur la paume de sa main gauche. Pourquoi ne pas dessiner vos super héros ou héroïne ou votre Duel Monster préféré ?

— OUIII ! approuvent les enfants les bras levés avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

Puis les enfants s'installent à l'atelier d'Art Visuel et sur les tables de l'atelier Cuisine pour dessiner. Le petit garçon de tout à l'heure regarde fixement Jûdai.

— Dis monsieur, c'est qui toi ? demande-t-il innocemment au jeune duelliste.

— Moi ? se demande-t-il en se pointant du pouce. Je suis YÛKI Jûdai et je suis un duelliste ! se présente-t-il en souriant fièrement.

Les enfants le regardent, émerveillés de voir un véritable duelliste.

— C'est quoi tes cartes ? demande timidement un autre enfant brun.

— Je joue un **Deck HÉROS ÉLÉMENTAIRE** , explique Jûdai. Mon préféré c'est **Flame Wingman** et le second **HÉROS ÉLÉMENTAIRE ~ Neos** mais il se trouve dans l'espace, continue-t-il en pointant le plafond.

Les enfants le suivent du regard et poussent des « Oh ! » sonore. Il s'approche des bureaux et prête sa carte aux enfants pour qu'ils l'admirent. Asuna-sensei les prévient de faire très attention. Les bambins sont émerveillés et commencent leur dessin très motivé. Puis Jûdai récupère sa carte et la regarde avec nostalgie. Asuna-sensei lui apporte une chaise pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir et la remercie. Après avoir pris place en face de lui, Asuna-sensei entame une conversation avec son élève.

— S'il te plait pardonne-moi Jûdai-kun, s'excuse-t-elle profondément en s'inclinant devant lui. J'aurais dû comprendre plus tôt que ce n'était pas de ta faute tous ses accidents étranges.

Il la regarde attentivement tandis que son professeur relève la tête en attendant anxieusement sa réponse. Jûdai fini par lui donner un sourire sincère.

— C'est bon, je vous pardonne sensei, la rassure-t-il. Vous êtes une prof très généreuse et je n'vous en ai jamais voulu. Après tout vous avez essayé de m'aider quand j'étais blessé.

Asuna-sensei lui rend un sourire éclatant puis Jûdai reprend la parole :

— Vous êtes sérieuse à propos d'un ange gardien qui veille sur moi ?

— Évidemment, affirme-t-elle en hochant la tête. Bien qu'au début, j'ai été un peu sceptique car c'est très étrange toute cette histoire, avoue-t-elle les mains sur les cuisses. Mais ton amie m'a convaincue que tout ceci est bien réel car elle possède aussi son ange gardien.

Cela surprend Jûdai qui se penche légèrement en avant.

— Quoi ?! Vraiment ? lui demande-t-il, avide d'en savoir plus.

— Comment ça vraiment ? répète Asuna-sensei avec confusion. Tu devrais le savoir puisque vous étiez très proche.

Jûdai se gratte nerveusement la tête en s'essayant de trouver les bons mots.

— Et bien...c'est-à-dire que, hésite-t-il un instant.

— Qui a-t-il ? l'interroge l'enseignante.

— La vérité c'est que j'ai des trous de mémoire depuis dix ans et je n'me souviens plus d'elle, avoue le jeune homme les joues rosés. J'ai pensé qu'en venant vous voir, vous pourriez m'en dire un peu plus sur elle.

Asuna-sensei apporte sa main droite sous son menton et réfléchit un instant.

— Et bien après ton départ, elle est devenue très renfermée avec les autres enfants et elle ne parlait presque jamais mais elle semblait être assez à l'aise avec moi.

Jûdai baisse la tête car c'est à peu près la même chose pour lui sauf qu'il s'en est vite remis car il a oublié une certaine partie de sa vie.

— Excuse-moi Jûdai-kun mais ça fait tellement d'années que je n'me souviens même plus de son nom. De plus, les documents concernant les élèves sont détruits après dix ans d'archivage, le renseigne-t-elle sur un ton d'excuse.

Jûdai soupire profondément déçu par la nouvelle. L'institutrice pose une main sur son épaule pour le rassurer.

— Je me souviens avoir gardée un tableau de sable qu'elle a crée pour toi mais elle n'est jamais venue le récupérer.

Jûdai relève la tête avec un peu d'espoir. L'enseignante se lève de sa chaise et se dirige vers l'armoire au fond de la classe.

— Dis Jûdai-nii-san, demande une petite fille qui est assise près de lui. Zé qui ton amie ?

— Elle est zolie ? continue un autre.

Jûdai rit aux éclats puis tourne son attention vers les enfants.

— Enfaîte, je sais même pas qui elle est, explique-t-il, mais elle me manque beaucoup donc je veux la retrouver.

Puis soudain, son esprit dérive vers une personne en particulier.

— _Dis-moi, pourquoi tu as autant confiance en moi ? la questionne Jûdai en lui jetant un regard curieux ce qui surprend Gwen._

 _Ils s'arrêtent et Gwen le regarde._

— _Heu...et bien tu me fais penser à un ami optimiste mais puisque qu'on est amis maintenant, c'est normal que je t'encourage, lui répond-t-elle. Désolée pour l'autre jour, mais tu lui ressemble._

Les yeux de Jûdai s'élargissent et se demande pourquoi il pense soudainement à Gwen. De qui parlait-elle ? Ses pensées sont interrompues par Asuna-sensei qui lui tend un paquet enveloppé de papier kraft. Celui-ci le prend puis le déballe. Il est surpris par ce qu'il voit. Le tableau de sable au format A4 montre une représentation de lui et Yubel. Ses yeux brillent et cela le touche profondément. Yubel apparaît à ses cotés pour admirer le tableau.

— Elle est réellement douée pour ce genre de chose, commente Yubel avec un petit sourire.

— C'est vraiment génial, ajoute Jûdai impressionné par sa technique.

— C'est exact, approuve Asuna-sensei avec un sourire. Parfois je me dis que son talent est un peu surnaturel comme si elle possédait un esprit d'adulte dans le corps d'un enfant, pense-t-elle tout haut en arquant un sourcil.

Yubel hoche la tête les bras croisés car c'est exactement cela. Jûdai fait un grand sourire.

— Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi Asuna-sensei, remercie chaleureusement Jûdai. C'est l'heure pour moi de rentrer, dit-il en se levant de sa chaise.

— N'hésite pas à revenir quand tu le souhaite Jûdai-kun, l'invite l'enseignante en se levant à son tour.

— D'accord, promet celui-ci. La prochaine fois, je viendrais en compagnie de mon amie d'enfance !

Au Kame Game Shop, la boutique est pleine à craquer. Sugoroku tient la caisse tandis que plusieurs collégiens et lycéens font la queue pour un jeu en particulier. Gwen et Rika aident le vieil homme à distribuer les paquets aux clients. La jeune fille aux cheveux courts de couleur bleu, porte son uniforme scolaire car les cours commencent à 9h aujourd'hui. Quant à Gwen, sa queue de cheval est toujours coiffée d'un ruban rouge. Elle est vêtue d'un t-shirt noir à manches courtes avec des motifs de roses dessus. Le col en V plonge jusqu'en haut de sa petite poitrine couvert par un bustier de la même couleur. Cela met bien en évidence son ras de cou noir avec un cristal orangé. Elle porte un pantalon slim de couleur rouge ainsi que des baskets noires et blanches. Ses gants de laine rouge lui arrivent jusqu'aux coudes.

Plusieurs collégiens ont demandés le Monster Fighter. Rika leur tend une boîte contenant plusieurs figurines de monstres tandis que Gwen sort une sorte de manette à la forme d'une gâchette. Une plateforme en demi-lune de couleur blanche est posée dessus. Après que chacun ait choisit leurs figurines, Rika prend une autre manette pour la démonstration.

— Le Monster Fighter, c'est juste un mélange de jeu de combat classique et d'ude-sumo, explique Gwen en prenant une figurine. On commence par se choisir un monstre. Il existe plus de cent différents qui ont tous des capacités différentes.

— Ensuite, on le place sur le fighting gun, poursuit Rika en posant son monstre sur la plateforme. Il y a plus qu'à brancher les câbles des commandes !

Les clients observent attentivement avec admiration. Gwen et Rika branchent leurs deux revolvers. Le terrain devient rond, les deux monstres se retrouvent face à face. Rika a choisit un monstre dont la tête est ronde, des oreilles en pics, les pieds arrondis ainsi que des gants de boxes sur les bras. Gwen a choisit un monstre du même genre.

— On connecte les deux revolvers et tout est prêt pour le combat, termine Gwen. On peut aussi charger les coups spéciaux dans le gun.

Elle introduit une médaille rouge avec la lettre W gravée dessus, dans le disque contenant un code-barres qui permet au lecteur de charger les coups spéciaux du monstre. La manette possède un bouton punch à droite et un bouton kick à gauche. À côté, se situe le bouton de garde ainsi que la gâchette des coups spéciaux. Les monstres combattent.

— Pendant la partie, il faut bien observer les mouvements de l'adversaire, explique Gwen en essayant de rester sur la partie. On doit utiliser les boutons de punch, de kick et de garde. Il faut viser les points faibles du monstre pour le mettre KO ou donner des coups pour le sortir du ring.

Les monstres de Gwen et Rika enchaînent les coups de poings, pieds et gardes sous les yeux amusés de Sugoroku et ceux impressionnés des jeunes clients. Puis le vieil homme distribue plusieurs boosters aux lycéens. Gwen brise la garde de Rika puis appuie sur la gâchette pour déclencher le coup spécial de son monstre.

— _Tornado Punch, MACH 1_ ! s'exclame Gwen tandis que son monstre inflige un super coup de poing au monstre de Rika qui est éjecté du ring. Ouais, j'ai gagnée ! acclame-t-elle un poing en l'air.

— Ouah, les MUTÔ sont trop fort, soupire Rika.

— C'est trop cool ! Je le veux, s'exprime un collégien.

Ensuite, tous les clients quittent la boutique avec des boîtes contenant leur Monster Fighter sous les bras. Sugoroku, Gwen et Rika peuvent souffler un bon coup.

— Gyahaha, on a tout vendu en une heure, se réjouit Sugoroku. On a battu le record !

— Je n'pensais pas que ça se vendait encore, fait remarquer Gwen qui pose ses mains sur le comptoir.

— Ça eu beaucoup de succès il y a des dizaines d'années, l'informe Sugoroku. Et aussi parce qu'il y a deux jolies jeunes filles pour attirer les clients !

— Papy ! le réprimande Gwen le visage cramoisie.

— Gyahahaha ! rit-il aux éclats. Enfaîte Rika-chan, tu n'devrais pas être en cours maintenant ?

— Si mais j'ai prévenue l'école que je suis malade et je reviens que lundi, répond-t-elle fièrement les mains sur les hanches.

— C'est quoi ça ?! proteste Gwen. C'est pas parce que je n'viens plus en cours que tu dois sécher !

— Sois pas dramatique ! déclare Rika en agitant sa main droite. C'est juste pour cette fois après j'aurais plus l'occasion de te voir.

— Bon…c'est juste pour cette fois, se résigne Gwen.

Sugoroku soulève la planche en bois de son comptoir pour sortir puis la remet à sa place.

— Au fait les filles, je vais faire une petite course, les informe Sugoroku. Gardez un œil sur la boutique.

— Ok Papy, accepte Gwen en se retournant vers lui. Fais bien attention sur la route.

— Mais oui, je n'suis pas encore sénile, la rassure-t-il puis sort de la boutique.

Gwen prend place au comptoir tandis que Rika s'y accoude. Gwen sort sa boîte personnelle qui contient ses cartes d'un tiroir. Elle ouvre le couvercle et prend quelques cartes pour les regarder.

— Tu sais, tu manque beaucoup à Satoru-kun, lui raconte Rika. Il me demande toujours après toi. Tu devrais l'inviter à sortir demain.

— Je lui ai déjà dit non, refuse-t-elle catégoriquement. Demain, j'ai rendez-vous avec Anzu-onesan et les autres. Yûgi-nii-chan va lui faire sa demande en mariage.

— Whoua sérieusement ? Yûgi-san va se marier avec la danseuse de balaie ? s'étonne Rika. Si ça s'apprend, ça va être la folie chez toutes les femmes !

— M'en fiche. Au moins, elles comprendront enfin qu'elles n'ont aucune chance avec lui.

— Et Jûdai-kun ? lui demande Rika avec un sourire au coin.

— Quoi Jûdai ?

— Tu l'as bien revu pendant les exams non ?

— Oui mais il ne se souvient pas de moi, répond Gwen en la regardant avec un air triste. Et puis, je lui ai mentie. J'ai dis que je m'appelais AZUR Gwendoline.

— Quoi ?! s'exclame Rika les yeux ronds. Mais c'est pour ça qu'il ne t'a pas reconnu !

— C'est bon, Gwendoline c'est pas un prénom courant. Mais je trouve que cette histoire est vraiment bizarre.

— Tu sais quoi, je pense que c'est une bonne idée que tu traine avec lui comme au bon vieux temps, lui conseille Rika.

— Je sais.

Après avoir quitté l'école maternelle, Jûdai se promène dans les rues, les mains dans les poches. Il jette un œil aux boutiques et aux maisons qui défilent devant lui.

— Y a pas une boutique qui vend des cartes dans le coin ? se demande Jûdai.

— Je crois qu'il y a en un dans la rue des sakuras, lui propose Yubel qui lévite à ses côtés.

— La rue des sakuras ?

Puis, ils rencontrent un groupe de lycéens qui bavarde joyeusement. Jûdai passe devant eux mais entend malencontreusement leur conversation.

— Ces filles de la boutique de jeu sont vraiment chaudes ! s'écrit un garçon aux cheveux bruns. Surtout celle à la longue queue de cheval.

Jûdai s'arrête et se tourne vers les deux adolescents qui éclatent de rire.

— _Une fille avec une longue queue de cheval ? se demande-t-il avec les fixant d'un air soupçonneux._

— Ah ouais, mais l'autre a une énorme poitrine ! s'esclaffe le second jeune homme. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle a de jolies yeux et une belle paire de fesse !

Jûdai serre les poings, grince des dents puis leur lance un regard noir.

— Bande de salopard ! s'exclame Jûdai avant d'être coupé par Yubel qui lui couvre la bouche avec sa main griffue.

Jûdai se débat mais Yubel l'entraîne avec elle dans une petite ruelle sombre loin de cette bande d'abrutis. Assez éloigné, l'ange démoniaque le relâche et le duelliste sort de son étreinte.

— Pourquoi tu m'as arrêté ? J'aurais pu m'occuper de ces pervers ! lui reproche le jeune garçon.

— Tu veux commencer une bagarre en pleine rue ?! le réprimande Yubel les bras croisés.

— Ils étaient en train de dire des trucs sales sur Gwen !

— Vraiment ? Comment tu sais qu'ils parlaient d'elle ? lui demande-t-elle avec un sourire au coin.

— A ma connaissance, c'est la seule qui a une super longue queue de cheval ! lui répond Jûdai en écartant ses mains.

Yubel fait un large sourire avant de rire à gorge déployé. Elle se tient le ventre tandis que Jûdai la fixe avec des yeux ronds.

— Pourquoi tu ris ?

— Mon petit Jûdai, tu es vraiment charmé par elle ! déclare-t-elle.

— N'importe quoi ! s'exclame celui-ci le visage cramoisi. Je veux pas qu'on dise ça sur mon amie ! Bon, on y va à cette boutique de jeu ou quoi ?!

Plus tard, Jûdai arrive dans la rue des cerisiers. Il traverse le trottoir qui est séparé de la route par une barrière blanche. Plusieurs voitures défilent sous les yeux du jeune garçon. Les bâtiments deviennent de plus en plus grands et il y a plusieurs arbres à proximité. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas encore la saison des cerisiers. Puis Jûdai aperçoit une petite boutique dont les murs sont jaunes canari et le toit pointu de couleur vert gazon.

Un panneau signalétique de couleur rose est accroché sur l'enceinte où on peut lire : « Kame Game Shop ». Jûdai a un petit rire car la boutique ressemble à un jeu de construction. Le jeune garçon pose une main sur la poignée de porte, puis pousse l'ouverture et entre dans la boutique. La cloche sonne. Jûdai regarde les vitrines qui sont rempli de tas de jouets différents. Son cœur bat à tout rompre car il a l'impression d'être déjà venu ici.

— Oh, bienvenue ! l'accueille Rika qui s'approche de lui.

— Oh bonjour, répond Jûdai en la regardant.

— Rika ? J'ai entendu la cloche sonner, dit Gwen depuis la réserve qui se situe derrière le comptoir.

— Oui c'est un client, lui répond-t-elle.

Gwen sort de la réserve qui se situe derrière le comptoir avec deux boîtes de booster, des structure Deck et démarrage sur les bras. Jûdai est abasourdi de la voir ici et derrière le comptoir en plus ! La jeune fille pose ses cartons sur la table puis aperçoit le « client ». Ses yeux s'écarquillent de stupeur car elle ne s'est pas attendu à le voir. Son cœur bat à toute allure et plusieurs gouttes de sueur perlent de son visage.

— G-Gw-Gwen ? bégaie Jûdai.

— Jûdai ? Je m'attendais pas à te voir ici, le salut Gwen en essayant de garder une voix posée alors qu'au fond, elle a plutôt envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

— Moi non plus, sourit-il en s'approchant de Gwen.

— _C'est lui Jûdai ? se demande Rika une main près de sa bouche._ Ah Gwendoline-chan, je t'emprunte tes toilettes ! l'avertit Rika avant de filer comme une fusée en prenant la porte d'à côté.

— Je…savais pas que tu travaille ici, commence Jûdai.

— Euh…j'habite ici, précise Gwen. Mon grand-père est partit faire les courses et je garde la boutique à sa place…avec Rika.

— Ah ok ! C'est marrant mais j'ai l'impression que je suis déjà venu ici avant, rit le jeune garçon en passant son bras droit derrière sa tête. Je cherchais justement une boutique de jeu et une « amie » me l'a recommandé.

— _Ouah, sans blague, pense-t-elle tandis qu'une goutte de d'eau lui glisse de la tête. Parfois je me demande s'il ne fait pas exprès mais bon ok, recommandé par Yubel j'imagine._ Il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour toi ?

— Ah oui, se rappelle Jûdai. Je suis venu chercher des cartes pour ma petite sœur.

— Quoi ? Tu as une petite sœur ? s'étonne Gwen en posant ses bras sur le comptoir.

— Oui, elle s'appelle Fuyuka. Elle est à l'école maternelle.

— Je vois. Je viens de réapprovisionner le stock, lui raconte-t-elle en posant les boîtes devant lui. Ils sont partis comme des petits pains ce matin.

Jûdai rit doucement puis réfléchit sur les booster à prendre. Malheureusement, il n'a pas assez d'argent pour acheter un Deck de Structure ou Démarrage. Il finit par opter pour deux boosters rouges et un de couleur vert.

— Je prends ces trois-là, se décide-t-il en tendant les paquets à Gwen.

Celle-ci passe les codes-barres sur la machine à infrarouge puis les mets dans un petit sachet en plastique, accroché à sa gauche. Ensuite, elle tend le paquet à Jûdai qui lui paie 1050 ¥. Gwen prend l'argent puis le stocke dans la caisse.

— Merci Gwen, sourit Jûdai. Yuka sera contente, elle a tellement du mal à se faire des amis comme moi à son âge.

— Ah bon ? Attends, le fait-elle patienter pendant qu'elle cherche une carte en particulier dans sa boîte personnelle ce qui impressionne Jûdai en voyant le tas de cartes. La voilà ! C'est une carte porte bonheur.

Elle lui tend une carte jaune dont l'illustration représente un monstre a la forme d'une boule verte avec des petits bras et des jambes de la même couleur. Il est doté de deux ailes marron, des grands yeux bleus scintillante ainsi qu'un large sourire. Jûdai saisit la carte, un peu curieux.

— C'est quoi ?

— C'est **Friendship ~ l'Amitié Scintillante** , lui répond Gwen. Comme ça, Fuyuka-chan se fera des amis.

— Merci beaucoup, sourit-il.

Il glisse la carte dans le paquet puis enlève son sac à dos. Il ouvre la fermeture puis glisse le plastique à l'intérieur avant de la refermer. Jûdai remet son sac sur le dos.

— Bon, je vais devoir y aller. On se voit à la rentrée ! lui souhaite Jûdai.

— Oui, sourit Gwen en faisant signe de la main.

Puis le jeune garçon prend congé et quitte la boutique de jeu. Gwen abaisse sa main, le regard toujours fixe sur la porte d'entrée. Elle sourit car oui, ils se reverront.


	10. Flame Wingman

**Chapitre 7 : HÉRO ÉLÉMENTAIRE ~ Flame Wingman.**

C'est par une belle journée ensoleillée, qu'un hélicoptère de la Kaiba Corp., survole le sud de l'océan Pacifique avec à son bord des jeunes étudiants venant d'être acceptés dans leur nouvelle école. Certains admirent la gigantesque île volcanique à travers le hublot de leur place respectif. À en juger par la fumée blanche qui s'élève du cratère, le volcan est toujours en activité. Au beau milieu d'une forêt verdoyante, un immense building s'y tient, supporté par cinq tourelles en pics dont l'une est légèrement penchée sur le côté. On distingue quatre toits de différentes tailles en forme de demi-lune coloré de blanc, de bleu, de jaune et de rouge. Une plage se situe à la sortie sud-est de la forêt tandis qu'un port maritime se trouve à l'ouest, relié par un pont. La Duel Académie accueille chaque année, de nombreux duellistes du monde entier pour les former au Rank des duellistes élites. L'hélicoptère se rapproche de plus en plus de l'île pour atterrir.

À la Duel Académie dans un des vestiaires, Gwen enlève son ancien uniforme pour porter celui de l'école. Heureusement qu'il y a personne d'autre dans la pièce car sinon elle aurait beaucoup mal à expliquer le fait qu'elle parle seule. Assise à un banc, elle enfile ses bottes rouges tandis que Kisara se tient debout près d'un casier dans son éternelle robe brune à motifs de tête de **Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus**.

— Je devrais penser à écrire un mot de remerciement pour Kaiba-kun de m'avoir mis dans les **Rouges** **OSIRIS** , dit Gwen prenant une paire de gants rouges.

— Tu es sûre de ton choix Gwen ? lui demande Kisara légèrement anxieuse et jouant avec ses doigts fins, une mèche de ses cheveux bleus presque blanche.

— Oui, **Osiris le Dragon du Ciel** protège les **Rouges** **OSIRIS** et représente la volonté d'Yûgi-nii-chan, répond-t-elle en mettant ses nouveaux gants de cuire de couleur rouge sur les bras qui lui arrivent jusqu'aux coudes. Comment tu me trouve ? lui demande Gwen en se levant du banc.

Kisara l'observe attentivement de la tête aux pieds. La duelliste est vêtue de l'uniforme des **Rouges OSIRIS** en boléro à manches courtes, une chemise jaune à carreaux en dessous, une mini jupe noire en soie, des longues chaussettes de la même couleur lui arrivant à mi-cuisse ainsi que ses gants et ses bottes rouges et noires. Sur sa taille, se distingue deux grosses ceintures marron à boucles sur lesquelles, deux Deck Box sont accrochés à l'arrière ainsi qu'une sorte de téléphone portable que l'on appelle PDA (Portable Duel Académie) à l'avant.

— Tu es magnifique, sourit Kisara, le rouge te va très bien.

— Merci. Tout le monde doit sûrement attendre à l'amphithéâtre maintenant.

Quelques minutes plus tard après avoir trouvé l'amphithéâtre, Gwen s'engouffre à l'intérieur et aperçoit trois rangées d'élèves de trois couleurs. Gwen presse le pas discrètement pour rejoindre ses camarades **OSIRIS** dans la troisième rangée. En se penchant légèrement sur le côté, la jeune fille remarque les cheveux de Shô et Jûdai. Elle sourit car elle pourra discuter avec eux plus tard. Puis l'écran plat géant s'allume pour afficher le visage d'un homme chauve avec une barbe grise foncée. Le col de sa veste rouge foncée, de sa chemise jaune ainsi que sa cravate sont également perçu à l'écran.

— Bonjour et bienvenue à l'élite des duellistes, les accueille Samejima, le chancelier de la Duel Académie. Vous êtes tous venus ici dans le but de tester vos superbes talents. Travaillons ensemble pour faire de vous les meilleurs et apprenons les joies du duel.

Après le discours, les nouveaux élèves consultent leur PDA pour pouvoir se repérer à leur nouvel environnement. Le PDA à la main, Gwen court vers le dortoir des **Rouges OSIRIS** situé près du quai maritime. Puis elle s'arrête en voyant une jeune fille blonde.

— Asuka-san ? l'interpelle Gwen.

— Gwendoline ça faisait longtemps, la salue aimablement Asuka.

Shô et Jûdai sont installés à l'extérieur de l'école, assis sur un muret avec des monstres de duel gravés dessus. Cinq piliers forment l'entrée du bâtiment avec cinq planches d'acier se plantant dans le sol et forme une sorte de pyramide. La porte d'entrée est reliée par un chemin de pierre sur les herbes avec plusieurs buissons et arbres autour. Shô a changé son uniforme bleu contre la veste rouge des **OSIRIS** à manches longues qui est boutonné avec un pantalon noir et des bottes rouges. Jûdai est maintenant vêtu de l'uniforme des Rouges qui est ouverte sur son t-shirt noir, suivit d'un pantalon jean de couleur bleu clair et ses bottes rouges et noires.

— À partir de maintenant, nous sommes divisés dans trois maisons de couleur différentes, commente Jûdai qui consulte son PDA. Oh, je suis un **Rouge OSIRIS** !

— Moi aussi, je suis un **Rouge** , ajoute Shô qui est assis à l'arrière.

— _Cette île est vraiment cool, pas vrai Yubel ? demande Jûdai à sa partenaire._

Mais celui-ci ne reçoit aucune réponse. Il fronce les sourcils car il ne sent Yubel nulle-part.

— _Mais où est-ce qu'elle est passée ? se demande-t-il._

Puis le jeune homme aperçoit MISAWA Daichi passer devant eux, vêtu d'un uniforme jaune.

— Hé n°2, comment ça va ? le salut Jûdai de la main.

— Salut n°1, répond aimablement celui-ci.

— Tu es **Rouge OSIRIS** aussi ? lui demande Jûdai.

— Non, comme tu peux le voir par la couleur de cet uniforme, lui indique Misawa en montrant sa veste. Je suis un **Jaune RÂ**.

—Je vois, c'est comme ça que ça marche, conclut Jûdai en jetant un œil à sa veste.

Misawa fronce les sourcils en inspectant la veste rouge de Jûdai. Cela l'étonne un peu car il s'est déclaré comme le n°1.

— Pourquoi es-tu Rouge ? le questionne le **Jaune RÂ** avec un regard navré.

— Pourquoi tu me demande ça comme si tu as l'air désolé pour moi ? boude Jûdai en lui montrant ses crocs.

Misawa rit doucement et ajoute :

— Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça. Désolé n°1.

— Je compte sur toi pour me rattraper, le remercie Jûdai de la main.

— Ah au fait, votre dortoir est par là-bas, leur indique Misawa du doigt pointant en direction du quai.

Jûdai range son PDA sur sa ceinture puis se lève. Il se tourne vers Shô.

— Allons-y Shô, allons voir ça, dit-il avec enthousiasme.

Pendant ce temps, Gwen discute avec Asuka près du dortoir des Rouges.

— Pourquoi tu es devant le dortoir des Rouges, Asuka-san ? lui demande Gwen avec curiosité.

— Je voulais visiter le quai, lui répond la **Bleue OBÉLISK**. De plus les **Rouges OSIRIS** regroupe les débutants, ceux qui ont un faible score aux examens et les défavorisés, dit-elle en jetant un œil au dortoir vieillit.

— Oui, j'ai vu des commentaires à ce sujet, ajoute Gwen.

Asuka observe l'accoutrement de Gwen d'un regard perçant. Cette dernière est mal-à-l'aise car elle a l'impression de passer aux rayons-X.

— Comment se fait-il que tu es chez les **Rouges OSIRIS** ? lui demande Asuka surprise. Vu ton score aux examens, tu aurais pu facilement aller chez les **Jaunes RÂ**.

— C'est moi qui a choisie d'être chez les Rouges, avoue Gwen une main derrière la tête. Je n'pense pas que je serais à l'aise chez les Jaunes.

— C'est une excuse bidon, rétorque Asuka visiblement agacée. Si c'était quelqu'un d'autre, il n'aurait pas voulu allez chez les Rouges de son plein gré s'il avait le choix.

— Oui...tu as raison, c'est une excuse bidon, reconnaît Gwen embarrassée. Mais j'ai mes propres raisons et puis MUTÔ Yûgi a possédé **OSIRIS le Dragon du Ciel** alors ça me donne du courage face au jugement des autres sur les **Rouges OSIRIS**.

Gwen passe devant Asuka et celle-ci rajoute avec méfiance :

— Tu crois vraiment que les **Rouges** sont capables de rivaliser avec le Roi des Duels ?

— On n'le saura pas sans avoir essayé, soutient Gwen se retournant vers la **Bleue OBÉLISK** , tu pourrais être surprise.

Puis elle laisse Asuka sur place. Cette dernière est surprise mais indécise par la réponse de Gwen. Arrivée au pied du dortoir, Gwen consulte son PDA pour trouver sa chambre individuelle. Puis elle lève les yeux sur la troisième porte à l'étage.

— Alors c'est là ma chambre ?

Rangeant son portable dans son étui, Gwen grimpe les escaliers qui grincent à chaque pas effectué. Devant sa porte, elle sort une petite clé de sa poche gauche puis l'insère dans la serrure. En ouvrant la porte, Gwen se rend compte qu'il y a déjà quelqu'un dans la pièce.

— AAAAAAAAHHHH ! hurle Gwen de peur et de surprise.

Elle fait un bond en arrière et heurte la rambarde. Un esprit démoniaque aux yeux hétérochrome de couleur jaune et vert avec un troisième œil verticale, l'attend de pied ferme, les bras griffus croisés sur la poitrine.

— Yu-Yu-Yubel ? bredouille la jeune fille qui se remet de ses émotions.

— Humph, voyons ne reste pas à la porte au risque qu'on te prenne pour une folle à parler seule, la salue la dénommée Yubel d'une attitude désinvolte.

Gwen regarde autour d'elle et heureusement, il n'y a personne d'autre dans les environs. Elle prend une bouffée d'air puis pénètre dans sa chambre en prenant le soin de fermer à clé derrière elle. Puis elle se tourne vers Yubel.

— Ne me fais pas peur comme ça, râle Gwen, même si ça fait très longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu.

— Moi aussi, je suis ravie te voir, ironise Yubel avec un sourire provoquant.

— Toujours la même à ce que je vois, sourit Kisara en s'avançant vers Yubel qui lui rend son sourire discrètement.

— Tu n'es pas venue avec Jûdai ? lui demande Gwen étonnée qu'elle le laisse seul.

— Non, je l'ai laissé planté devant la Duel Académie, lui répond l'ange gardien de Jûdai. J'avais besoin de parler avec vous deux.

Gwen et Kisara se regardent un bref instant. Puis la **Demoiselle aux Yeux Bleus** fixe son attention sur Yubel.

— Si ça concerne le cas de Jûdai-kun, ce n'est pas vraiment des bonnes nouvelles.

— J'écoute, dit Yubel avec un visage impassible.

— Mahado-san a bien trouvé des informations sur la malédiction de Jûdai-kun mais il n'a pas encore trouvé un remède, rapporte Kisara inquiète de la réaction de Yubel.

Celle-ci serre ses poings, une veine pompée sur ses tempes puis lance d'une voix furieuse :

— C'est tout ce qu'il a fait en dix ans ?! Vous vous foutez de moi ?!

— Calme-toi Yubel, risque Kisara, le temps dans l'au-delà ne s'écoule pas de la même manière qu'ici. Mahado-san fait de son mieux.

— Eh bien il ferait mieux de se magner, s'emporte Yubel en montrant ses crocs. Jûdai a déjà trois flammes sur vingt inscrits dans son âme !

Les deux filles sont frappées d'horreur à l'annonce de ces nouvelles.

— Mais comment ? lui demande Gwen, la voix tremblante.

— Il a tenté de réveiller les pouvoirs du Roi Suprême et les contrôler, lui répond Yubel. Mais ça ne s'est pas bien passé. Il s'est laissé posséder par son ancêtre.

Le teint de Gwen vire au rouge puis au vert aussi vite qu'un feu de signalisation. Mais elle n'en reste pas là, son teint finit par passer à la couleur blanche pâle d'une boulette de riz.

— Le...le...Roi...Suprême ? balbutie Gwen. Jûdai a libéré le Roi Suprême et tu l'as laissé faire Yubel ?! proteste-t-elle en lui lançant un regard accusateur.

— Évidemment, lâche Yubel, il a besoin de ces pouvoirs pour vaincre les Ombres et la Lumière de la Destruction !

La duelliste se raidit. Elle baisse son regard. Kisara s'inquiète pour elle en apercevant le regard de Gwen, exprimer de la terreur mélangé à de la colère ainsi que de la frustration. Remarquant cela, Yubel décroise ses bras puis dit :

— Il y a autre chose que vous devez savoir.

Kisara et Gwen la regardent pour en savoir plus.

Quelques temps plus tard, Shô et Jûdai arrivent en courant vers leur dortoir. Jûdai sent de nouveau la présence de Yubel à ses côtés.

— _Yubel où tu étais passé ? lui demande le duelliste aux_ _ **HÉROS ÉLÉMENTAIRES**_ _._

— _Je visitais les environs pour m'assurer qu'il n'y a aucun danger pour toi, lui répond-t-elle._

— _Voyons, tu t'inquiète trop, la rassure Jûdai avec un sourire. C'est pas comme-ci les Ombres vont venir nous attaquer tout de suite !_

— _On est jamais trop prudent, l'avertit Yubel._

Puis Jûdai sourit en voyant le petit bâtiment au toit rouge avec un étage. Les murs sont sales et certains endroits sont fissurés. Jûdai et Shô montent les escaliers rouges qui grincent à chaque pas. Le garçon à lunette pose une main sur le mur, très déçu par ce qu'il voit tandis que son ami observe la mer depuis le balcon, les deux mains sur la rambarde.

— Pourquoi notre dortoir est le seul qui est moisi ici, se plaint Shô.

— Qu'est ce que tu racontes Shô ? poursuit Jûdai en se tournant légèrement vers lui, lâchant une main de la barre. Il y a une magnifique vue ici.

Puis les deux garçons se dirigent vers la dernière porte de l'étage. Jûdai ouvre la porte et dit :

— Voilà notre chambre.

— Je suis dans la même chambre aussi, constate Shô en s'informant sur son PDA.

— C'est vraiment étroit ici, fait remarquer Jûdai en examinant les lieux.

La chambre est très simple et comporte trois lits superposés, placés contre le mur à leur droite. Une vaste fenêtre au fond dont les rideaux fermés ainsi que trois bureaux avec des sièges de bureau simple de couleur bleu. Jûdai est comme même satisfait de cette chambre.

— ça n'doit pas être si mal de vivre ici.

— Peut être que c'est notre destin de partager des lits superposés, imagine le petit **OSIRIS** à lunettes rondes. Et si tu étais la réincarnation du Pharaon et moi celui de ton prêtre Seto dans l'Égypte Ancienne ?

Jûdai s'avance près de la fenêtre tandis que Shô semble hésiter à lui dire quelque chose mais se décide tout de même.

— Jûdai-kun, qu'est ce que je peux t'appeler Pharaon ? lui demande timidement Shô.

Celui-ci est se retourne vers lui et se gratte la joue avec un doigt, l'air embarrassé.

— Pharaon ? Ça fait bizarre.

— Alors que penses-tu de Frérot ? lui propose gentiment Shô.

— Il n'y a pas de fraternité entre duellistes, lui répond Jûdai qui se tourne à nouveau vers la fenêtre encore plus embarrassé.

— Je vois, souffle Shô déçu.

— Peut importe, faisons de notre mieux pour recevoir le titre du Roi des Duels, compatit le petit Roi Suprême.

Au moment où Jûdai ouvre les rideaux d'une main, une voix au-dessus d'eux se met à se plaindre.

— Argh...il y a trop de lumière ! Ferme les rideaux.

Jûdai s'exécute et porte son attention vers la voix masculine qui provient du troisième lit superposé. Shô est également curieux.

— Il y avait déjà quelqu'un ? s'étonne Shô.

— Désolé, je t'avais pas vu, se justifie Jûdai un peu penaud dont son bras droit frotte l'arrière de son crâne.

Puis les couvertures se mettent à remuer et une silhouette imposante fait son apparition devant les deux garçons. Son visage est rond, un nez rose pâle en forme de groin, une coiffure noir en forme d'oreilles de koalas et vêtu d'un uniforme blanc avec des lignes rouges.

— AAAAAAAAHHHH ! crient Shô et Jûdai qui se prennent dans les bras avec un visage terrorisé. **Des Koalas** ! s'écrit Jûdai.

— Je ne suis pas un koala ! proteste celui-ci vexé. Je suis votre camarade de chambre, HAYATO Maeda !

Les deux nouveaux étudiants se séparent, s'arrêtent de crier et affichent un air embarrassé. Jûdai gratte de nouveau sa joue droite avec son index lui lançant un regard navré.

— Pardon...je suis YÛKI Jûdai, se présente-t-il.

— Et moi, MARUFUJI Shô.

Hayato se rallonge sur son lit puis leur dit :

— Vous savez comment sont appelés les **Rouges OSIRIS** ici ?

— Non, lui répond Jûdai.

— Zone rouge comme interdiction ou objets dangereux, poursuit Hayato.

Jûdai et Shô se regardent un peu confus par ce « surnom ». Hayato fixe le plafond et continue sur sa lancée :

— Je vais vous faire un topo sur le fonctionnement de l'Académie.

Plus loin dans les couloirs de l'école, Gwen se promène avec un air dépité sur le visage tandis que Kisara l'accompagne très inquiète pour elle.

— Gwen, ce que Yubel nous a dit t'inquiète n'est-ce-pas ? la questionne Kisara qui s'arrête en plein milieu du couloir.

— Oui, répond-t-elle doucement en appuyant son dos contre le mur. J'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle ferait ça.

 __ _— Il y a quelque chose que vous devez savoir, leur dit Yubel qui a décroisé les bras._

 _Kisara et Gwen lui prêtent une oreille attentive. Une main sur sa hanche dure et moins arrondie, Yubel continue son récit :_

— _Si Jûdai ne se souvient pas de toi Gwen, c'est parce que j'ai scellée ses souvenirs au plus profond de sa mémoire._

— _Tu as scellée ses souvenirs, Yubel ? demande Kisara étonnée dont sa main droite est posée près de sa bouche._

 _Yubel confirme ses dires par un hochement de tête. Quant à Gwen, elle a l'impression d'avoir nagée dans de l'eau congelée. Elle baisse la tête et quelques mèches de cheveux lui cachent le visage. Les lèvres pincées et tremblantes, Gwen serre fortement son bras droit._

— _Tu as le droit de m'en vouloir, s'adresse Yubel à Gwen. Mais sache que je l'ai fait pour éviter que Jûdai soit déchiré à cause de votre séparation._

— _Je vois...peut-être que j'aurais dû faire ça aussi, se demande Gwen la voix tremblante. Ça m'aurait évité de passer par tout ça !_

— _Gwen, murmure Kisara d'un regard triste. Est-ce que Jûdai-kun peut retrouver la mémoire ?_

— _Oui, affirme Yubel. J'ai déjà retirée le seau mais ses souvenirs reviennent trop lentement. Il a besoin d'une chose essentielle pour recouvrer entièrement ses souvenirs._

— _Qu'est ce que c'est ? lui demande Gwen en la fixant._

— _Un duel, répond Yubel._

— _Un duel ? répète Gwen avec un air hébétée. Mais je n'peux pas affronter Jûdai ! Je n'en suis pas capable !_

— _Tu ne veux pas qu'il se souvienne de toi ? l'interroge Yubel en croisant de nouveau ses bras._

— _Bien sûr que si ! C'est juste que je..., hésite la jeune fille indécise._

— _Quoi ?! exige Yubel qui commence à être agacée par son hésitation._

— _Je suis..._ __

— Je suis une poule mouillée ! s'exclame Gwen avec ironie.

— Non, tu es plus courageuse que n'importe qui, contredit Kisara les mains sur les épaules de Gwen. Je pense que tu as fais le bon choix en lui expliquant tes raisons.

Cette dernière lui sourit tristement. Puis elle fixe pour la première fois, le couloir vitrée jusqu'au plafond. Elle se rend alors compte où elle se trouve.

— Ce couloir, si je me souviens bien c'est...

Gwen et Kisara continuent leur chemin jusqu'à s'arrêter devant une large porte, ouverte. En entrant dans l'immense salle, elles aperçoivent une grande plate-forme équipée de différents appareils holographiques et sonore. Il y a également des gradins ainsi que quatre portes de sortie. La **Demoiselle aux Yeux Bleus** décide de laisser sa protégée un peu seule.

— La Duel Aréna ! s'émerveille Gwen.

Du côté de Shô et Jûdai, ils ont quittés le dortoir pour visiter les alentours. Le jeune garçon à lunette est dépité tandis le garçon brun est très enthousiaste.

— Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous soyons chez les nuls ! se lamente Shô, le dos courbé.

— Tu déprime encore pour ça ? s'étonne Jûdai en souriant. Le rouge me va très bien. Flammes ardentes, sang passionné, tous ce qu'il faut pour un flemmard comme moi ! dit-il le poing près du cœur.

Shô est impressionné par son optimisme. Il se remet d'aplomb tandis que Jûdai détourne son attention vers le chemin qui mène à la Duel Académie. Il ressent quelque chose de très familier, comme une odeur.

— C'est...pas possible ! s'exclame Jûdai, le sourire aux lèvres.

Puis il suit son instinct.

— Hé, où tu vas Frérot ? lui demande Shô en tentant de le rattraper.

Gwen monte sur la plate-forme, très impressionnée par sa taille. Elle se demande ce que ça donne en faisant un duel ici.

— Un déchet comme toi n'as rien à faire ici ! persifle une voix féminine sur ton dur.

Gwen se retourne vers la source de la voix. Elle se retrouve nez-à-nez avec une grande jeune fille vêtue de l'uniforme des **Bleu OBÉLISK**. Ses cheveux divisés en deux queues de cheval, dégringolent sur ses épaules étroites. Elle porte également des boucles d'oreilles vertes, un rouge à lèvres flashy ainsi que du mascara noir profond sur les cils.

— Tu es...TSUKASA Minami, se rappelle Gwen comme la fille dont Asuka l'a avertit de se méfier.

— ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu te souviens de mon nom, n°15, AZUR Gwendoline, se réjouit Tsukasa. Quel nom ridicule mais bien choisi pour un déchet comme toi.

Gwen lui lance un regard flamboyant en réponse.

— Oh là, je t'ai vexée ? s'excuse faussement Tsukasa, une main sur sa hanche.

— Je te prie de surveiller tes paroles Tsukasa, lui demande calmement Gwen.

— Pour toi, ce sera Tsukasa-sama ! intervient un **Bleu OBÉLISK** dont les cheveux bleus coiffés en banane tombante et lunette similaire à ceux de Shô, se nomme TAIYOU Torimaki.

— Exact, c'est la Reine des Océans ! rajoute un autre bleu grand et large des épaules avec des cheveux bruns coiffé en pique, nommé RAIZOU Mototani. Un **Rouge OSIRIS** n'a rien à faire sur notre territoire.

Gwen tourne la tête et trouve le blason des **Bleu OBÉLISK** au dessus de l'entrée qu'elle a empruntée.

— Désolée, je ne l'avais pas vue.

Jûdai et Shô déambulent dans les couloirs de l'école à la recherche de quelque chose. Enfin c'est plutôt Jûdai qui cherche quelque chose.

— Frérot où tu vas ? lui demande Shô qui est confus par l'attitude de son ami.

— Je le sens, répond celui-ci en reniflant l'air.

— Sens quoi ?

— C'est ça, c'est l'odeur du Duel ! déclare Jûdai avec impatience. Il y a sûrement un duel par ici...et un parfum d'amande aussi.

Shô regarde Jûdai avec des yeux ronds. Le Duel a une odeur ? Un parfum d'amande ? Mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez lui ? Puis le **Rouge OSIRIS** arrive près de l'entrée de la Duel Aréna et y entre avec Shô.

— C'est là, je le savais ! s'exclame Jûdai enchanté.

Shô est ébahit par cette immense arène.

— Whaou, une arène de duel géante avec tous les équipements holographiques et sonores ! s'exclame Shô, les étoiles plein les yeux.

Puis les deux garçons aperçoivent un groupe d'individu sur la plateforme en train de discuter...ou plutôt en train de se disputer.

— Mais c'est...commence Jûdai.

— Si tu es vraiment le n°15, commence un jeune **Bleu OBÉLISK** aux cheveux noirs en bataille et yeux vert kakis, nommé MANJUME Jun, pourquoi tu te promène comme une perdante en portant l'uniforme des **Rouges OSIRIS** ! raille Manjume, les bras croisés et assis dans les gradins.

— C'est mon choix d'être chez les Rouges et ce n'sont pas vos affaires, rétorque Gwen avec force.

Les quatre Bleu sont soudain pris de fou rire en entendant la déclaration de la jeune fille. Gwen commence réellement à perdre patience. Pourquoi s'embêter avec eux ? Puis les **Bleu** **OBÉLISK** reprennent contenance et Tsukasa clame haut et fort :

— J'ai observée ton duel d'examen et franchement, c'est moyen ! Tu es sûre que tu n'as pas triché pour avoir le n°15, HEIN ? Car sinon tu serais chez les **Jaunes RÂ** et pas chez les minables **Rouges OSIRIS** !

C'est la goutte qui fait déborder le vase. Le visage de Gwen rougit comme un piment rouge, la fumée lui sortant des oreilles.

— ARRÊTEZ ! intervient Jûdai en courant vers Gwen puis se met dos à elle, visiblement très en colère.

Shô le rejoint et se poste à la gauche de Gwen qui est surprise de les voir car elle ne les pas sentie arriver.

— Jûdai ? glisse Gwen incertaine de l'attitude à adopter.

— Je pensais que j'avais trouvé un duel par ici, grince Jûdai des dents, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous vous moquiez de Gwen !

—Hé, c'est le n°110 ! remarque Torimaki en ajustant ses lunettes.

—Gwen n'a pas triché et qu'est-ce que vous savez d'elle ?!

—Tu as regardé son duel ? lui demande Mototani.

—Non, répond Jûdai.

Les Bleus s'esclaffent.

— Alors ne nous parle pas de choses dont tu ne sais rien ! se moque Tsukasa en ramenant une mèche de cheveux derrière son dos avec sa main.

— Mais moi, j'ai assisté à son duel et Grande sœur Gwen est très forte ! affirme Shô.

Gwen fixe Shô avec reconnaissance, sa colère s'étant envolée. Tsukasa et Manjume sourient d'un air mauvais.

— Alors si tu es si puissante que tu le prétends, pourquoi tu ne nous fais pas une petite démonstration, provoque Tsukasa.

— Et moi, je pourrais m'occuper du n°110, dit Manjume en descendant des gradins.

— J'ai un nom et c'est YÛKI Jûdai ! Qui es tu ? lui demande Jûdai.

Une veine pousse sur la tempe de Manjume, irrité qu'il ne sache pas qui il est. Mototani et Torimaki sont surpris de le constater.

— Hein ? Tu ne connais pas Manjume-san ? s'étonne Torimaki, les mains sur les hanches.

— C'est MANJUME Jun-sama, depuis sa première année ici, il est le n°1 de la Grande Élite ! présente Mototani les mains ouvertes. Admirez-le bien car c'est le futur Roi des Duels !

Jûdai fronce les sourcils, le regard dans une autre direction avec les bras croisés.

— C'est bizarre parce que le Roi des Duels est le n°1, récapitule Jûdai en les regardant avec un sourire confiant. Et le n°1, c'est moi, termine-t-il en se pointant du pouce.

Tsukasa, Torimaki et Mototani sont pris à nouveau d'un fou rire.

— C'est bon vous trois, les calme Manjume avec un sourire provoquant. Il a battu Chronos-sensei après tout.

— C'était une prouesse, commente Jûdai le poing plié.

— Alors montre-moi à nouveau cette prouesse ! lui propose Manjume.

— Comme tu voudras, sourit fièrement Jûdai.

Les quatre **Bleu OBÉLISK** et les trois **Rouges OSIRIS** se confrontent du regard.

— Qu'est ce vous faites ?! Intervient une voix féminine.

Les interpellés fixe leur attention sur la nouvelle venue qui s'avère être Asuka qui les fixe, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine généreuse.

— Tenjoin-kun, ces nouveaux sont des ignorants, lui apprend Manjume. Je voulais juste les instruire aux travaux internes de l'école.

— Nos fêtes de bienvenue vont bientôt commencer, les informe-t-elle avec fermeté, vous ne voulez tout de même pas la rater ?

Tsukasa sourit et hausse les épaules.

— On n'y peut rien, allons-y les garçons.

Les **Bleu OBÉLISK** la suivent vers la sortie puis Manjume s'arrête devant Jûdai et lui jette un œil.

— Nous réglerons nos comptes plus tard, lui glisse Manjume avant de poursuivre sa route.

Jûdai les regarde partir puis recentre son attention sur Gwen.

— Tu vas bien Gwen ? lui demande Jûdai avec inquiétude.

— Oui, acquiesce-t-elle. Merci d'être venus, ils ne voulaient pas me lâcher.

— C'est vrai ce qu'a dit cette fille, Grande sœur ? Tu devais être chez les **Jaunes RÂ** ? s'inquiète Shô.

— Oui, confirme Gwen. J'ai choisie les **Rouges OSIRIS** pour des raisons personnelles et je n'regrette pas mon choix.

— Mais pourquoi elle te traite mal ? la questionne Jûdai.

— Depuis qu'on s'est bousculés dans les couloirs de la Kaiba Corp. après les examens écrits, leur raconte-t-elle d'une voix agacée. Depuis, elle n'a pas arrêtée de me traiter de « déchet ».

— Tsukasa s'est toujours comportée de la sorte avec les étudiants, commente Asuka d'un regard sérieux. Je t'avais prévenue de faire attention à elle, Gwendoline. Ça vaut aussi pour vous deux, s'adresse-t-elle à Jûdai et Shô, n'allez pas provoquer Tsukasa ou la bande de Manjume. Ce ne sont que des vauriens.

— Hum, pousse Jûdai d'un air pensif ce qui surprend Asuka en le regardant. Si tu viens juste nous prévenir exprès pour ça, c'est que tu as eu le coup de foudre pour moi ? plaisante Jûdai en se montrant du doigt avec une expression joyeuse.

Une goutte d'eau style manga glisse sur la joue de Shô, tandis que Gwen prend une expression ennuyée. Quant à Asuka, elle rit face à sa plaisanterie ce qui embarrasse Jûdai.

— Votre fête de bienvenue va bientôt commencer aussi, les informe gentiment Asuka.

— Ok, allons-y, s'adresse Jûdai à ses deux amis.

Ils commencent à s'en aller quand Jûdai s'arrête en sautillant sur place. Il se retourne vers Asuka.

— Au fait, comment tu t'appelle ? lui demande Jûdai.

Elle a l'air étonnée qu'il lui demande mais sourit et lui répond :

— TENJOIN Asuka.

— Enchanté ! Moi c'est YÛKI Jûdai, se présente-t-il à son tour.

Puis il agite son bras droit pour lui dire au revoir et s'en va définitivement suivit de Gwen et Shô. Asuka sourit toujours en entendant le prénom de ce gars intéressant.

— Jûdai.

Dans la cafétéria des **Rouges OSIRIS** , les étudiants sont tous assis à des veilles tables en bois. Leur dîner se compose seulement de deux poissons marinés, une assiette de ragoût ainsi qu'un bol de riz, disposés dans un plateau en plastique.

— Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? se demande un élève visiblement mécontent.

Un autre se lève, un pied sur le banc et les mains sur le visage puis se plaint :

— Tous les autres dortoirs ont un vrai festin de roi alors que nous c'est médiocre. Et notre prof est un chat !

Un chat tigré est allongé sur la table du professeur. Il baille puis s'endort. Jûdai, Shô et Gwen se sont installés sur la même table. La jeune fille se tortille les doigts, visiblement mal-à-l'aise.

— _C'est moi qui dois me plaindre d'être la seule fille ici, pense-t-elle._

Puis un homme plutôt fin de grande taille, aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux bridés, fait son apparition dans la pièce. Il porte des lunettes rectangulaires sur le nez et vêtu d'une chemise blanche, un pantalon noir où est accroché son Deck et des chaussures marrons. Les élèves s'installent correctement puis laisse place au silence mais également à la curiosité.

— Bonsoir, cher élèves, les accueille l'homme, je m'appelle Lyman BANNER, le chef du dortoir des **Rouges OSIRIS**. J'enseigne l'alchimie et voici mon chat, Pharaon.

— Ces trucs sont vraiment bon, commente Jûdai avec son bol de riz à la main en train de manger un poisson mariné.

— Frérot, le professeur est toujours en train de parler, le gronde discrètement Shô.

— C'est impoli tu sais, lui chuchote Gwen.

Soudain Banner surgit devant eux en les regardant aimablement, les mains derrière le dos.

— Dites-le moi si je dérange, s'adresse-t-il à Jûdai.

Celui-ci est pétrifié sur place, pris la main dans le sac. Puis Banner les laisse et annonce :

— Bonne appétit à tous !

Gwen prend son bol de riz de la main gauche ainsi que ses baguettes dans l'autre main. Shô l'observe puis lui fait remarquer :

— Grande sœur, tu devrais enlever tes gants pour manger sinon ils vont salir.

— Ah c'est vrai, acquiesce Gwen en reposant ce qu'elle a dans les mains.

Elle enlève le bouton sur son poignet droit puis déroule le ruban. Puis elle enlève son gant pour laisser entrevoir son tatouage. Shô et Jûdai fixe leur attention sur la marque de Gwen, complètement intrigué. Elle enlève son deuxième gant puis les pose à côté d'elle.

— Dis Grande sœur, hésite Shô, c'est quoi cette marque sur ton bras ?

— Ah ça, dit Gwen pliant son bras pour bien mettre en évidence les motifs noirs gravés sur son bras droit et le dos de sa main. C'est un tatouage polynésien, explique-t-elle. Avant de venir au Japon, je vivais sur une île appelée Tahiti qui est situé quelque part dans le sud du Pacifique. C'est une tradition de se faire tatouer et il définit notre identité ainsi que la puissance. Par exemple, le levé du soleil signifie la renaissance, le feu, la vie et la lumière et la colombe apporte la paix.

Shô et Jûdai contemplent le tatouage, très impressionnés.

— C'est cool, commente Jûdai. Hé, mais c'est la tête du **Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus** !

Gwen sourit car cela lui rappelle des souvenirs.

— J'ai un faible pour le **Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus** , rit-elle.

— Je vois, comprend Shô d'un mini-sourire, c'est pour ça que tu joue un **Deck Dragon** , Grande sœur.

— Oh, a bon ? demande Jûdai très intéressé.

— Frérot tu aurais dû voir son duel, c'était trop cool, lui raconte Shô avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

Gwen les observe et sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, heureuse de pouvoir passer du temps avec eux. Elle fixe sa marque qui en réalité, signifie qu'elle est morte puis réincarnée dans ce monde pour sauver Jûdai de sa malédiction et purifier les ombres par ses flammes sacrées. Elle est également connectée à la famille du **Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus**. Sa marque résume parfaitement son histoire.

Après le dîner, le trio se repose dans la chambre de Jûdai. Shô est accroupit sur le sol en train de verser du thé de sa petite bouilloire dans quatre tasses, posées sur un petit plateau rond. Jûdai est assis près de la fenêtre, les jambes légèrement pliées, une main sur le sol et l'autre sur son estomac bien rempli.

— Ah, j'en peux vraiment plus, dit Jûdai en tapotant son ventre. Dommage que personne n'a rien manger, ajoute-t-il en acceptant la tasse de thé que lui tend Shô.

— C'est normal, tu es le seul en à reprendre, continue Shô en donnant une tasse à Gwen qui est assise sur les talons à côté du bureau. Hayato-kun, un thé ? lui demande-t-il en s'adressant à son camarade couché dans son lit.

— Je n'en veux pas, lui répond celui-ci qui est couché sur le côté.

— Pourquoi ? Shô s'est donné du mal pour le faire ! s'indigne Jûdai.

— C'est bon Frérot, le calme Shô.

— Non, ce n'est pas que ça n'a pas l'air bon, précise Hayato. C'est que mon mode de vie ne me permet pas de manger davantage.

— Mais le thé peut vraiment te faire du bien, tente de le convaincre Gwen avec sa tasse dans les mains gantées de nouveau.

— Crois-moi si je pouvais, j'accepterais le thé, dit Hayato. Mais est-ce que c'est bien d'avoir une fille dans notre chambre ?

— C'est vrai que je suis la seule fille ici et vous êtes mes seuls amis, admet Gwen en fixant son infusion. Mais ne t'en fais pas, ma chambre est juste à côté, le rassure-t-elle, je n'vais pas dormir ici.

Cette réponse paru satisfaire Hayato car il n'ajoute plus rien. En venant déposer le plateau sur le bureau, Shô est attiré par un tableau de sable encadré qui est posé sur la table. Il le prend avec précaution et reconnaît Jûdai qui tient la main d'une créature ailée. En se tournant vers son ami qui ingurgite son infusion, Shô décide de lui poser la question.

— Frérot ?

— Hum...répond celui-ci pour lui indiquer qu'il a son attention.

— Ce tableau de sable, c'est le tien n'est-ce pas ? lui demande Shô en lui montrant le tableau.

Jûdai est surpris puis se lève pour poser sa tasse sur le bureau. Il prend délicatement le tableau de sable des mains de Shô puis se réinstalle par terre. Shô vient s'asseoir devant lui tandis que Gwen est curieuse à ce propos.

— C'est le mien, lui confirme Jûdai avec un sourire tendre. Enfaîte, c'est mon amie d'enfance qu'il la faite pour moi.

— Ton amie d'enfance ? répète Gwen surprise.

— Oui, dit-il en lui passant le tableau de sable.

Shô se rapproche de Gwen pour mieux l'examiner.

— Elle est vraiment douée pour ça, commente Shô.

— N'est-ce pas ? Mon sensei m'a dit qu'elle a sûrement un esprit d'adulte dans le corps d'un enfant, expose Jûdai amusé.

Gwen rougit comme une tomate en entendant cela. Puis ses yeux s'élargissent de surprise en observant le tableau. Jûdai âgé de cinq ans affiche un sourire chaleureux en compagnie de Yubel à qui il tient la main. En vérité, il ne l'a pas totalement oublié puisse qu'il sait qu'elle existe.

— _Je m'en souviens, sourit Gwen. C'est vrai que je l'ai fait quand je pensais tout le temps à Jûdai et Yubel._ Jûdai, comment tu l'as eu ?

— J'ai été le récupérer à l'école maternelle de Domino City pendant les vacances, lui apprend Jûdai avec un regard mélancolique. On a été séparé depuis tellement d'années à cause du travail de mes parents.

— C'est vraiment injuste, trouve Shô compatissant.

— C'est vrai, acquiesce Jûdai. Mais j'ai le sentiment qu'elle aussi est à la Duel Académie et je compte bien la trouver !

Gwen sourit et Shô se rend compte de qui il parle.

— Je suis sûre que tu vas la trouver, l'encourage Gwen.

— Merci, lui sourit chaleureusement Jûdai.

Puis la jeune fille rend le tableau de sable à Jûdai qui le remet à sa place sur son bureau.

— Vous savez, même ma carte **HÉROS ÉLÉMENTAIRE ~ Flame Wigman** me vient d'elle, leur révèle Jûdai en se rasseyant et leur montre sa carte en le sortant de son étui. C'est une carte très précieuse.

— Vraiment ? sourit Shô. C'est pour ça que c'est que ta carte préférée alors ?

— Oui mais c'est ma « deuxième » carte préférée ! le corrige gentiment Jûdai. La première est **Yubel** , ajoute-t-il en la montrant à son tour.

Gwen étouffe un rire avec une main sur la bouche car il n'a pas tellement changé.

— **Yubel** ? se demande Shô curieux. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette carte.

— C'est normal, elle est unique en son genre, le renseigne Jûdai. Mon père me la ramené pendant un de ses voyages.

Shô fixe son attention sur Gwen et se demande si elle n'est pas l'amie que recherche Jûdai mais il décide de la questionner plus tard.

— Grande sœur, est-ce que tu as des cartes préférées aussi ? s'adresse Shô à Gwen.

— Euh...eh bien, j'en ai beaucoup, répond-elle en sortant son Deck de son étui droit, mais si je devais choisir, ce serait ces deux là, termine-t-elle en leur tendant deux cartes monstres à effet sur lequel on distingue deux dragons blanc et noir avec un électroaimant sur leur poitrine.

Jûdai et Shô saisissent chacun une carte. Ils sont émerveillés par la brillance car elles montrent clairement que ce sont des cartes rares.

— Ils ont vraiment la classe ! commente Jûdai. Et ils sont super brillant.

— Ils sont vraiment puissants ! ajoute Shô les étoiles plein les yeux. Mais je n'peux pas lire !

— Ce sont des cartes françaises, précise Gwen. Le dragon blanc et bleu s'appelle **Dragon Pulsar de Lumière** (2500/1500) et l'autre, **Dragon Flamboyant des Ténèbres** (2400/1200).

— **Dragon Pulsar de Lumière** et **Dragon Flamboyant des Ténèbres** ? murmure Jûdai d'une voix étrange.

— Qui y a t-il Frérot ? lui demande Shô qui a remarqué son égarement.

— Hein ? Non rien, le rassure-t-il avec un sourire triste. J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ces cartes une fois.

— _Yubel avait raison, les souvenirs de Jûdai sont plus sensibles au contact du Duel Monster._ Ça me rappelle cette histoire qu'on racontait sur ces deux dragons, leur raconte Gwen d'un air rêveur.

— Raconte-nous, lui demande Shô avec impatience.

— Le **Choc des Dragons** est un conflux spatio-temporel des Dragons les plus puissants venant du passé, du présent et du futur. Les Dragons LUMIÈRE et TÉNÈBRES se sont affronter pendant des années et ils n'ont jamais été alliés. Maintenant ils combattent ensemble grâce au **Dragon Pulsar de Lumière** et au **Dragon Flamboyant des Ténèbres** qui fonctionne comme une équipe. **Pulsar de Lumière** est né d'une étoile à neutron super-dense et s'il est détruit, il s'effondre en trou noir dans laquelle un dragon des ténèbres surgit pour continuer le combat. **Flamboyant des Ténèbres** incarne la matière noire et équilibre les deux forces. Et pour que tout fonctionne entre les deux, la **Vouivre Eclipse** est là pour maintenir l'équilibre.

— Ton histoire est vraiment intéressante, loue Jûdai avec enthousiasme, ça me donne envie de les affronter !

DRRIIIIIING DDRRIIIIIIIIIINNNGG !

Jûdai baisse le regard vers sa ceinture qui vibre. De sa main droite, il soulève son t-shirt noir puis prend son PDA de son étui. Il le consulte et remarque qu'il a reçu un mail. Il l'accepte puis le visage fier et arrogant de Manjume fait son apparition à l'écran. Cela étonne quelque peu les trois **Rouges OSIRIS** qui écoutent attentivement son message vocal.

— Salut le vaurien ! lance sarcastiquement Manjume. Je te défie en duel avec la règle de l'anti-rule. Chacun de nous mettrons en jeu sa carte la plus rare. Rends-toi sur la Duel Aréna à minuit.

Puis le message prend fin et l'écran s'éteint.

— Un duel ? Intéressant, accepte Jûdai avec un sourire.

— Frérot, tu n'devrais pas...

DRRRIIIIINGG ! Mais Shô se fait couper la parole par une deuxième sonnerie de PDA qui appartient à Gwen cette fois. Celle-ci le sort de son étui et accepte le message. Cette fois-ci, c'est le visage froid et hautain de Tsukasa qui s'affiche à l'écran. Gwen fronce les sourcils, mécontente de la voir.

— N°15-chan, je te conseille d'assister à la défaite cuisante de ton ami pour te montrer à quel point, tu as mal choisie ton camp ! l'avertit Tsukasa d'un sourire méprisant. Rends-toi à la Duel Aréna à minuit si tu as assez de courage.

Puis le message prend fin et l'écran devient noir. Gwen soupire d'exaspération.

— Elle peut pas me laisser tranquille ? Jûdai n'y va pas, c'est un piège ! lui conseille Gwen en fixant sérieusement son ami.

— Un piège ? Mais enfin ce n'est qu'un duel, argumente Jûdai.

— Mais le règlement interdit la règle de l'anti-rule et l'accès de la plateforme à une certaine heure, signale Gwen en lui montrant le règlement inscrit sur son PDA. Si tu te fais prendre, tu pourrais être renvoyé !

Cela surprend énormément Jûdai et Shô. Une telle règle existe ? Le brun n'a aucune envie de se faire renvoyer de l'école alors qu'il vient à peine d'arriver ici mais...Shô se tourne vers son frérot, très inquiet pour lui. Il s'accroche à lui et tente de le convaincre.

— S'il te plait laisse tomber, le supplie Shô d'un regard de chien battu. Je n'veux pas que tu sois renvoyé !

Jûdai a de la peine pour lui et se laisse presque convaincre.

— Désolé Shô mais j'ai accepté le défi, refuse Jûdai.

Gwen et Shô sont sous le choc. La jeune fille palme sa face car Jûdai compte réellement y aller malgré son avertissement. Elle ne sait pas si elle doit le féliciter pour son courage ou sa stupidité. Hayato les observent du coin de l'œil ayant tous entendu.

— Ses espoirs vont être anéantis, murmure Hayato. Il aurait mieux fait d'écouter Gwen.

À minuit, le trio des Rouges, déambulent dans les couloirs de la Duel Académie à la recherche de la Duel Aréna.

— Frérot, Asuka-san nous a prévenue de ne pas les provoquer, tente de le dissuader Shô, et pense au règlement.

— Vous n'étiez pas obligé de venir vous savez, dit Jûdai à ses deux amis, équipé de son disque de duel sur le bras gauche.

— On n'peut pas te laisser seul sinon on serait bien embêtés s'il t'arrive quelque chose, ajoute Gwen.

Arrivés au lieu de rendez-vous, ils sont accueillit par les quatre **Bleu OBÉLISK**. Tsukasa les mains sur les hanches, se tient fièrement sur la plateforme. Manjume a les bras croisés, équipé de son disque de duel sur son bras gauche. Ils sont accompagnés de leur bras droit, Torimaki et Mototani.

— Tu es vraiment venu vaurien de **Rouge OSIRIS** , s'adresse Manjume à Jûdai.

— Il n'y aucune raison d'avoir peur d'un duel, affirme celui-ci avec un sourire de défi.

— Manjume va se faire un plaisir d'humilier ce vaurien, lance Tsukasa à Gwen, d'un sourire sadique.

— C'est ce qu'on verra, déclare Gwen le poing plié.

Manjume et Jûdai se préparent face à face sur la plateforme. Gwen et Shô rejoignent leur ami à l'autre bout de l'arène.

— Montre-moi si ta victoire contre Chronos-sensei était de la chance ou du talent, entame Manjume en souriant fièrement.

— Oui, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que peut faire l'Élite de la Duel Académie, achève Jûdai avec le même sourire.

— Notre duel suivra la règle de l'anti-rule, lui rappelle le **Bleu OBÉLISK**. Nous misons chacun notre carte la plus rare en jeu.

— Bien sûr, aucun problème, accepte Jûdai.

Les deux duellistes allument leur disque de duel, tirent cinq cartes de leur Deck et s'écrivent :

— DUEL !

— Nous commençons par mon tour, je pioche ! annonce Manjume en piochant une carte.

Il observe la carte qu'il a tirée, **Méphisto le Général Infernal**. Ensuite il regarde sa main qui est composé de deux **Soldats Chthonien** , **Polymère Chthonien** , **l'Appel de l'Être Hanté** et **Ours de Garde du Pandémonium**. Manjume ajoute **Méphisto** à sa main puis prend un **Soldat Chthonien**.

— J'invoque **Soldat Chthonien** (1400 DEF/1200 ATK) en mode défense, déclare-t-il en posant la carte.

Le guerrier vêtu d'une imposante armure noire qui lui recouvre le torse, les épaules, ainsi que sur les avant-bras, fait son entrée sur le terrain à genoux et bras croisés. Une grande épée se trouve dans sa main droite, la lame plantée dans le sol. Sous son armure, il porte un pagne bleu retroussé au dessus de ses genoux et porte un casque ailé sur la tête.

— Puis je pose une carte face cachée et je termine mon tour, conclut Manjume avec un petit sourire. _La chance est un facteur important. Mais la victoire dépend d'une bonne stratégie qui va façonner le duel._ **Bleu OBÉLISK** contre **Rouge OSIRIS** , la différence d'intelligence a déjà déterminé le résultat.

— Il ne suffit pas d'avoir un cerveau pour gagner le duel, rétorque Jûdai le bras plié, il faut se battre aussi avec le cœur.

Tsukasa les observent en souriant, les bras croisées sur sa poitrine imposante alors que Mototani et Torimaki sourient car ce vaurien ne peut pas gagner. Gwen et Shô soutiennent intérieurement leur ami.

— _Ce morveux ne sait pas à qui il a faire, commente Yubel. Il est peut-être l'Élite de la Duel Académie mais toi tu es le Roi Suprême qui règne sur une dimension entière._

— _Mais j'en suis encore loin, sourit sérieusement Jûdai_. C'est mon tour, je pioche ! annonce-t-il en tirant **Polymérisation**.

Jûdai étale sa main sur lequel il reconnaît **Burstlady** , **Cœur Sauvage** , **Sparkman** , **Avian** et...

— Oh, Aibou ! se réjouit le duelliste en voyant **Kuriboh Ailé**. Ta chance est avec moi. Je joue la magie : **Polymérisation** !

Manjume serre les dents en entendant ce nom. Jûdai insère sa carte dans son disque de duel puis prend deux cartes de sa main et les pointe en l'air.

— Je fusionne **Burstlady** et **Avian** pour invoquer **HÉROS ÉLÉMENTAIRE ~ Flame Wingman** (2100/1200) ! poursuit Jûdai dont les cartes brillent d'une lueur dorée.

 **Burstlady** et **Avian** fusionnent puis laissent place au héros humanoïde de couleur vert, noir ainsi qu'une tête de dragon rouge à la place de la main droite, et doté d'une unique aile blanche dans le dos. **Flame Wingman** se pose doucement sur le terrain de Jûdai, les bras croisés et la queue rouge enroulée autour de ses jambes.

— Ma deuxième carte préférée, sourit Jûdai en tenant la carte fusion dans sa main avant de la poser.

— Je le savais, dit Manjume.

Jûdai est étonnée par son commentaire.

— J'active ma carte piège, **Polymère Chthonien** ! révèle Manjume une main ouverte en direction de sa carte qui se révèle.

La carte piège affiche une illustration d'une personne souffrante qui brûle dans les flammes.

— **Polymère Chthonien** ? se demande Shô.

— C'est l'une des bases du duel, explique une voix féminine.

Shô et Gwen se retournent vers la source de la voix et y trouve Asuka qui s'avance vers eux, les bras sous les coudes.

— Asuka-san, se réjouit Shô.

— **Polymère Chthonien** ne peut être activé seulement quand l'adversaire exécute une invocation fusion. En sacrifiant un monstre sur son terrain, il est possible de prendre le contrôle de ce monstre fusion, explique Asuka d'une traite.

— C'est pour ça qu'il a joué cette carte, comprend Gwen en retournant son attention sur le duel.

— Je sacrifie mon **Soldat Chthonien** pour prendre le contrôle de ton **Flame Wingman** ! termine Manjume en pointant le monstre de Jûdai du doigt.

— Quoi ?! s'exclame celui-ci.

Une brume noire sort de la carte piège puis s'élance vers **Flame Wingman** et l'immobilise. Jûdai est choqué quand son monstre se fait prendre de force jusqu'au terrain de son adversaire.

— **Flame Wingman** ! l'appelle Jûdai.

La brume s'évapore et **Flame Wingman** a légèrement noircie. Gwen et Shô sont choqués par l'effet de **Polymère Chthonien**.

— Son monstre a été volé ! s'inquiète Shô.

Jûdai grince des dents car son précieux monstre lui a été arraché. Soudain, il se remémore quelque chose. Il tient la carte de **Flame Wingman** dans sa main.

— _J'te le donne pour que tu n'm'oublie pas ! lui dit une petite voix aiguë mais chaleureuse._

Le jeune homme sursaute et pose sa main contre son front.

— _Qu'est ce que c'était ? se demande Jûdai déboussolé. Cette voix..._

— Et bien, qu'est ce qui se passe ?! Tu es désespéré parce que ton monstre s'est fait volé ? le critique Manjume. Tu ne t'es même pas méfié de mon piège. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu tomberais aussi facilement dans mon piège. Tu es bien un **Rouge OSIRIS** !

Jûdai enlève sa main de son visage, se redresse et fusille Manjume du regard.

— Je sais que c'est ce monstre fusion qui a battu Chronos-sensei mais avec ton invocation fusion scellé, tu ne peux plus rien faire ! poursuit Manjume d'un sourire provoquant.

Gwen observe le dos de Jûdai et ressent quelque chose d'étrange.

— _Il a l'air troublé._

— _L'invocation fusion est considérée comme une invocation spéciale, récapitule Jûdai en fixant sa main. Alors je peux invoquer un autre monstre ce tour...mais aucun ne rivalise avec l'attaque de_ _ **Flame Wingman**_ _. Donc je vais jouer un monstre défensif._ Je joue **HÉROS ÉLÉMENTAIRE ~ Cœur Sauvage** (1600 DEF/1500 ATK) en mode défense ! annonce-t-il en tirant la carte de sa main et le pose sur le disque de duel.

 **Cœur Sauvage** , le chasseur à la longue chevelure noire nouée en queue de cheval, des tatouages rouges sur le corps dont la peau est marron avec une légère teinte verte ainsi qu'une musculature imposante, fait son apparition sur le terrain à genoux et les bras en croix. Il est habillé d'un pagne blanc, d'une énorme épée rangé derrière le dos ainsi que des bandages autour des poignets.

— Je finis mon tour, conclut Jûdai.

— Je pioche une carte, informe Manjume en s'exécutant. _Quand_ _ **Flame Wingman**_ _détruit un monstre, son effet permet d'infliger des dégâts égaux à l'attaque du monstre détruit. Il ne s'en sortira pas indemne._ J'invoque **Zombie Réincarné** (1000/1600) en mode d'attaque !

Le **Zombie Réincarné** est fait de chair décomposé, portant des lambeaux de vêtements sur les épaules ainsi que sur les hanches. Ses cheveux blanc et filasses lui flottent derrière le dos. Manjume lance sa main ouverte puis ordonne d'une voix ferme :

— **Flame Wingman** , attaque **Cœur Sauvage** avec ton _Flame Shoot_ !

 **Flame Wingman** saute puis s'enflamme. Il fonce ensuite sur **Cœur Sauvage** et le détruit. Il s'arrête devant son ancien maître qui se protège les yeux avec son bras. Jûdai enlève son bras et regarde son ancien monstre.

— L'effet de **Flame Wingman** , lui rappelle fièrement Manjume, tu vas te prendre des dégâts égaux à l'attaque de ton monstre !

Jûdai est sidéré quand **Flame Wingman** lui pointe sa tête de dragon sur le visage. Des flammes s'en échappent et brûle entièrement Jûdai qui hurle, laissant les spectateurs sans voix. Les points de vie de Jûdai chutent à 2500 LP.

— Ce n'est pas fini ! **Zombie Réincarné** attaque-le directement ! ordonne Manjume.

Le **Zombie** saute sur Jûdai qui frisonne et ses points descend de nouveau à 1500 LP. Puis il tombe à genoux, se tenant les bras.

— Frérot, Jûdai ! l'appellent Gwen et Shô très inquiet.

— Ton grand frère a prit beaucoup de dégâts en un seul tour, commente calmement Asuka. Il ne tiendra pas longtemps.

— Euh...enfaîte Jûdai-kun n'est pas vraiment mon grand frère, lui avoue timidement Shô en lui jetant un regard ce qui surprend Asuka. Pareil pour Gwendoline-san, ce sont plutôt comme des frères et sœurs de cœur.

Puis Asuka retourne son attention sur le duel, l'air inquiet. De l'autre côté de l'arène, Tsukasa ricane car ce garçon est vraiment faible. Elle lance un sourire provoquant en direction de Gwen qui préfère l'ignorer.

— Alors, qu'est ce que ça fait de se faire attaquer par son propre monstre ?! lui demande moqueusement Manjume. Tu vaux peut-être quelque chose dans ta petite ville mais tu n'as pas le niveau pour la Duel Académie. Tu vas perdre définitivement ta carte !

Les épaules de Jûdai tremblent puis son rire se fait entendre. Manjume est irrité par son attitude.

— Tu en veux encore ?! s'exclame Manjume mais le rire de Jûdai s'amplifie.

— HAHAHAHA, c'est excitant ! déclare Jûdai en relevant la tête en souriant. Cette Duel Académie est vraiment amusante. S'il y a d'autres personnes comme toi ici, je vais bien m'éclater.

— Quoi ? s'offusque Manjume.

— Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prend à ce déchet ? se demande Tsukasa irritée. Manjume finit de jouer, achève-le !

Manjume jette un œil à Tsukasa avec un sourire mauvais. Jûdai se remet sur ses jambes.

— Je pose une carte face verso, termine Manjume. C'est à toi, vaurien !

— Je n'peux pas me permettre de perdre **Flame Wingman** , déclare Jûdai, sinon « elle » m'en voudra !

Les yeux de Gwen s'élargissent de surprise. Elle sert les poings, le regard brillant de nostalgie.

— Jûdai, murmure-t-elle.

Shô semble se rappeler de quelque chose puis se tourne vers sa grande sœur de cœur.

— Dis Grande sœur, j'ai quelque chose à te demander, se lance Shô.

— Quoi ? lui répond-t-elle en lui accordant son attention.

— Est-ce que c'est toi l'amie d'enfance de Frérot ?

Gwen et Asuka sont surprises par sa question.

— Son amie d'enfance ? se demande Asuka avec confusion.

Gwen fixe Shô droit dans les yeux. Elle les ferme un instant puis recentre attention sur le duel. Shô est inquiet quand Gwen ne répond pas mais il se fait devancer.

— Tu as raison Shô, sourit tristement Gwen, c'est moi.

Shô lui fait des yeux ronds car il a bien raison ! Mais quelque chose lui échappe.

— Alors pourquoi il n'a pas mentionné ton nom quand il a parlé de son tableau de sable ? questionne Shô un peu perdu.

— Jûdai a perdu la mémoire, lui explique Gwen. Je lui ai donnée **Flame Wingman** pour qu'il se souvienne de moi. Mais bon...il m'a oubliée ! Quand j'ai vu ce tableau de sable, je me suis dis que je suis toujours quelque part dans sa mémoire puisse qu'il sait que j'existe. Il est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je suis **Rouge OSIRIS**. Je lui ai fait une promesse il y a longtemps et aussi à mon grand frère.

— Grande sœur, murmure Shô les yeux brillant.

— S'il vous plait, ne dites rien à Jûdai pour l'instant, leur fait promettre Gwen.

Asuka comprend mieux son choix à présent. Mais il y a quelque chose qui la tracasse mais décide de sauvegarder cela pour plus tard.

— J'invoque **HÉROS ÉLÉMENTAIRE ~ Sparkman** (1600/1400) ! annonce Jûdai en posant sa carte.

 **Sparkman** saute de sa carte dans un flot d'éclairs. Son corps de couleur bleu et doré possède deux ailerons et ses mains produisent des éclairs. Il porte une sorte d'armure de métal de forme d'humanoïde entouré d'éclairs ainsi qu'une calotte de métal bleu et lisse sur le visage. Jûdai baisse son bras gauche puis lance son poing droit à l'avant en s'écriant :

— _FLASH ÉCLAIR_ !

 **Sparkman** projette des éclairs tout droits sur le **Zombie Réincarné** qui éclate en morceaux. Manjume se protège les yeux de son bras gauche les sourcils froncés. Ses points de vie chutent à 3400 LP.

— Pas mal, admet Asuka.

— Bien joué Frérot ! le félicite Shô les bras en l'air.

— Continue comme ça, l'encourage Gwen un poing en l'air.

Jûdai sourit et fait un signe de la victoire à ses amis.

— N'en fait pas trop, le conseille Asuka avec un léger amusement dans la voix.

— Je pose une carte face cachée et je termine mon tour, sourit Jûdai.

— Humph, je pioche une carte ! reprend Manjume en la tirant avec force. **Flame Wingman** attaque **Sparkman** avec ton _Flame Shoot_!

 **Flame Wingman** (2100/1200) s'élance vers **Sparkman** (1600/1400). Puis Jûdai appuie sur le bouton de son disque pour activer sa carte qui se révèle. C'est une carte rose avec une illustration d'un tunnel entièrement fait de miroir.

— J'active mon piège, **Tunnel Dimensionnel ~ Échange Miroir** !

— **Échange Miroir** ? s'interroge Shô étonné.

— Il ne peut être utilisé que quand un monstre combat un autre, explique Asuka. Les deux monstres échangent de place jusqu'à la fin du tour et sont forcés de reprendre la bataille.

— Et ça ne marche qu'avec un **HÉROS ÉLÉMENTAIRE** sur le terrain, rajoute Gwen.

 **Sparkman** et **Flame Wingman** échangent soudain de place ce qui surprend les **Bleus OBÉLISK**. Les deux héros se font un bras de fer des deux mains.

— _Spark Breaker_ ! s'exclame Jûdai tandis que **Flame Wingman** laisse échapper des étincelles de son corps.

 **Flame Wingman** détruit **Sparkman** et Manjume perd 500 LP, faisant un total de 2900 LP.

— Content de te revoir l'ami, se réjouit Jûdai même si c'est juste pour ce tour. L'effet de **Flame Wingman** : tu te prends des dégâts égaux à l'attaque de ton monstre. _Rage Infernale_ ! s'exclame le **Rouge OSIRIS** en balançant son poing.

 **Flame Wingman** lance un torrent d'éclairs de la tête du dragon et Manjume hurle. Il perd à nouveau des points de vie ne lui restant seulement 1300 LP. Tsukasa est de plus en plus irritée car ce déchet a réussit à tourner la situation à son avantage. Manjume lève une carte verte dont l'illustration montre des vagues de flammes.

— Je joue la magie : **Souffle Infernale** ! s'écrit Manjume. Je détruis **Flame Wingman** et je t'inflige la moitié de son attaque en dommage !

 **Flame Wingman** se fait détruire et ses restes blessent Jûdai dont les points de vie diminuent dangereusement à 450 LP.

— Frérot ! s'inquiète grandement Shô.

— Il ne lui reste que 450 LP, s'affole Gwen qui serre son bras droit.

— Ensuite, j'active mon piège permanent : **l'Appel de l'Être Hanté** ! indique Manjume, une main pointant sur son piège.

La carte se révèle être un cimetière à l'atmosphère lugubre.

— Je ramène **Soldat Chthonien** (1200/1400) du cimetière, puis je le sacrifie pour invoquer **Méphisto le Général Infernal** (1800/1700) !

La fumée noire s'élève sur le terrain et des pas se font entendre. Puis un chevalier portant une armure noire et tenant une hallebarde, s'avance. Il chevauche une monture avec des cornes, elle aussi portant une armure noire.

— Fin du tour, achève Manjume. Alors ?! Ton terrain est complètement vide. L'intelligence occupe 99 % du duel. La chance ne t'aidera pas !

— C'est ce qu'on verra, lui répond Jûdai.

Il regarde sa dernière carte en main.

~ Kurikuri ~

— Retourne la situation Jûdai, lui dit Yubel.

— _Je sais Aibou, Yubel, acquiesce Jûdai avec trois doigts sur son Deck. Je vais miser sur ce 1%._ C'est mon tour, je pioche ! annonce-t-il en tirant une carte qui lui donne un sourire satisfait.

Soudain Asuka entend des bruits de pas provenant du couloir.

— Les gardes arrivent ! les avertit Asuka tendue.

Tout le monde est surpris.

— Manjume-san, allons-y ça craint là, le prévient Mototani paniqué.

Manjume est mécontent de cette situation mais éteint son disque de duel puis s'adresse à Jûdai.

— On réglera nos comptes un de ces jours.

— Hé, te fous pas de moi, le duel n'est pas terminé ! se plaint Jûdai.

Mais le bleu l'ignore royalement et suit ses compagnons vers la sortie.

— Frérot, rentrons ! panique Shô.

— Normalement, c'est interdit dans le règlement et vous avez utilisé l'arène ! s'exclame Asuka. Vous risquez d'être renvoyé !

Jûdai se retourne vers elle.

— Je le sais mais je refuse de m'en aller, s'obstine Jûdai très frustré en croisant ses bras.

Une veine pousse sur la tempe de Gwen qui monte sur la plateforme. Elle empoigne fermement le bras droit de Jûdai et l'entraîne avec elle ce qui surprend le jeune garçon.

— ça suffit, le duel est terminé ! s'énerve Gwen.

— Vite par ici, leur indique Asuka en leur montrant la sortie du doigt.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les gardes en uniforme jaune arrivent dans l'arène qui est maintenant plongé dans la pénombre. Aucune personne n'y si trouve. A l'extérieure de la Duel Académie, Asuka attend les rouges, les bras croisés. Gwen arrive en tirant Jûdai par le bras, aidée de Shô qui le pousse par le dos. Asuka se tourne vers eux.

— Merci de nous avoir aidé Asuka-san, la remercie Shô.

— De rien, répond-t-elle aimablement. Alors, que penses-tu de l'accueil des **Bleus OBÉLISK** ? demande Asuka à Jûdai.

— C'est pas mal, lui fait part Jûdai avec un air serein. Mais je pense que j'en aurais pu en profiter encore un peu.

— Tu réalises que si ce duel n'avait pas été interrompu, tu aurais perdu ta carte la plus précieuse, lui rappelle Asuka.

— Non, j'ai gagné ce duel, affirme Jûdai en lui montrant son **Monster Reborn**.

Asuka est étonnée. Jûdai utilise **Monster Reborn** pour ressusciter **Flame Wingman**. Il attaque **Méphisto le Général Infernal** et active l'effet de son héro pour descendre les points de vie de Manjume à zéro. Asuka écarquille des yeux, réalisant qu'il a raison. Jûdai sourit fièrement puis s'en va. Shô et Gwen le rattrape en courant laissant la **Bleu OBÉLISK** seule.

— Ce garçon est vraiment intéressant, sourit-t-elle.

Les trois Rouges se sourient et rentrent tranquillement au dortoir. Puis ils montent les escaliers d'une démarche lente, complètement épuisés par cette longue journée.

— Bonne nuit, leur dit Shô en s'engouffrant dans sa chambre.

Jûdai s'apprête à faire de même.

— Jûdai ? l'interpelle Gwen.

— Oui ? répond celui-ci en la regardant.

Gwen se mordille nerveusement les lèvres, incertaine de vouloir lui demander ce qu'elle veut savoir mais se lance tout de même.

— Est-ce que tu as réussis à te souvenir de ton amie d'enfance ?

Jûdai est surpris qu'elle lui demande cela mais lui répond tout de même.

— Non, dit-il et cru apercevoir un regard déçu chez Gwen mais s'empresse de rajouter. Mais quand **Flame Wingman** a été pris, je me suis souvenu du son de sa voix. Une petite voix mais chaleureuse.

Gwen est surprise de l'apprendre.

— J'te le donne pour que tu te souviennes de moi, répète Jûdai. C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit cette fois-là.

Les yeux de Gwen se mettent à piquer puis elle se met dos à son ami pour ne pas qu'il voit son visage. Cela le surprend car il se demande s'il n'a rien dit de mal.

— Je suis contente pour toi, se réjouit Gwen. Moi aussi je cherche quelqu'un. C'est pour ça que je suis **Rouge OSIRIS**.

— Vraiment ? s'étonne Jûdai. Tu parle de ce gars optimiste ? Il est chez les Rouges ?

Gwen hoche affirmativement de la tête.

— Quand je lui ai parlé, il ne se souvenait plus de moi ! J'avoue que c'est frustrant, se vexe-t-elle.

— Comment il peut t'oublier comme ça ? s'offusque Jûdai.

— Tu n'es pas le meilleur exemple, réplique gentiment Gwen.

Jûdai rit doucement en se frottant la tête avec son bras.

— Ouais t'as raison. Mais je suis certain que ton ami va se souvenir de toi Gwen. Et si ça ne marche pas, donne-lui une bonne leçon en le battant en duel ! lui propose Jûdai en pliant son poing.

Gwen sourit doucement puis se retourne vers Jûdai qui un prend un air ahuri en voyant son expression.

— Merci Jûdai, sourit chaleureusement Gwen les larmes aux coins des yeux. Je vais suivre ton conseil. Bonne nuit.

Puis elle entre dans sa chambre et referme la porte. Jûdai ne dit rien étant cloué sur place quand il a remarqué les larmes de Gwen aux coins des yeux. Pour une raison qu'il ignore, son cœur se serre fortement dans sa cage thoracique. Il lève lentement son bras droit et agrippe son t-shirt noir. Un étrange parfum flotte également dans l'air.

— Pourquoi, je ressens encore cette tristesse en la voyant ? murmure-t-il très troublé. Et son parfum c'est...

Puis il écarquille des yeux réalisant soudain quelque chose.

— Gwen...est-ce que tu es ?

Jûdai ferme les yeux en souriant puis secoue négativement la tête. Enfin il se dirige vers sa chambre à côté de la sienne. Il referme doucement la porte après être entré à l'intérieur.


	11. Tag duel ! Rouge OSIRIS vs Bleu OBELISK

**Chapitre 8 : Tag duel ! Bleu OBÉLISK vs Rouge OSIRIS.**

Dans le ciel nocturne, la pleine lune éclaire le dortoir **Rouge OSIRIS**. Dans sa chambre, Jûdai dort à poing fermé dans son lit. Quelques gouttes de sueur perlent sur son visage. Il s'agite dans sa couverture.

 _Sa jambe gauche le fait souffrir atrocement._

— _Pour-pourquoi...tu...m'aides ? lui demande difficilement le petit Jûdai._

 _Une petite fille se tient près de lui mais son visage n'est pas visible. Des mèches de cheveux blonds comme un rayon de soleil flottent ainsi que des plumes bleues._

— _T'es blessé ! lui répond-t-elle. Vu notre situation, j'ai pas d'autre choix que te soigner moi même._

 _Jûdai avec les yeux de Yubel, se retourne vers une personne et lui ordonne :_

— _... cours ! Je vais les retenir !_

Jûdai s'agite de plus en plus suant à grosses gouttes. Puis il aperçoit le visage flou d'un jeune homme avec des mèches blondes en boulons de foudre.

— _Jûdai-kun as-tu un rêve ?_

— _Un rêve ? répète celui-ci un peu perdu._

— _Qu'est ce que tu veux faire quand tu seras plus grand ?_

— _Ah, je veux être duelliste comme vous... ! confie Jûdai avec une lueur d'admiration._

 _Puis il entend un rire sinistre. Jûdai regarde frénétiquement autour de lui mais ne voit que l'obscurité._

— _Qui est là ?! s'écrit Jûdai, le corps tendu._

— _Tu m'as déjà oublié ? lui répond une voix glaciale semblable à la sienne._

 _Son sang se glace dans ses veines puis une silhouette s'avance vers lui._

— _Tu es faible. Sais-tu pourquoi tu es faible ?_

— _Quoi ? rétorque Jûdai en se mettant sur ses gardes._

— _Tu as peur des ténèbres, lui dit la voix. Tu as peur de moi ou devrais-je dire...peur de toi même !_

 _La silhouette s'avance de nouveau vers Jûdai qui recule d'un pas. Vêtu d'une armure noire avec une crête et d'un casque sur la tête, la personne possède des yeux jaunes où seules la froideur et la peur y règne. Ce qui ferait frissonner plus d'un. Il rit de nouveau avec cynisme tandis que Jûdai tremble de tous ses membres car c'est la dernière personne qu'il a envie de voir. Soudain, le Roi Suprême saisit son bras._

— _NOOOONN ! LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE ! hurle Jûdai avec beaucoup de terreur dans la voix._

Il se redresse à toute vitesse sur son lit, le corps tremblant et en sueur, le teint livide, les yeux écarquillés et la respiration lourde.

— Frérot ? lui demande timidement Shô qui est debout au pied de son lit et fixe son ami avec inquiétude.

N'ayant aucune réponse de sa part, Shô s'approche lentement de Jûdai. Il le touche à l'épaule mais Jûdai le repousse d'un geste fébrile.

— Ne t'approches pas de moi ! le supplie Jûdai qui lance un regard effrayé à Shô.

— Frérot, c'est moi Shô, murmure-t-il.

Se rendant compte que c'est bien son ami en face de lui, Jûdai se détend légèrement et soupire de soulagement. Shô le regarde empli d'inquiétude car c'est la première fois qu'il voit Jûdai dans cet état car après tout ils sont arrivés à la Duel Académie hier. Le jeune garçon lui semble toujours enjoué mais jamais autant effrayé que maintenant.

— Tout va bien Jûdai ? lui demande Hayato depuis son lit.

— Oui, murmure celui-ci le regard vide. Désolé de vous avoir réveillé.

— Frérot tu as fait un cauchemar ? Tu veux en parler ?

Mais Jûdai ignore son aide et se rallonge dans son lit, dos à lui.

— Tu devrais aller dormir Shô, lui suggère Jûdai. Demain, on a cours.

— Mais...commence à protester celui-ci.

— Shô, l'interpelle Hayato.

Shô lève les yeux vers son camarade de chambre qui lui secoue négativement de la tête, le dissuadant d'insister et d'aller dormir. Le jeune garçon baisse la tête déçu puis grimpe l'échelle pour retrouver son lit. Puis quelques secondes plus tard, Jûdai se relève discrètement. Il soulève son oreiller et y prend deux cartes. Celle de **Yubel** et **Flame Wingman**. Il les pose contre son cœur, la tête baissée puis laisse échapper une larme. Enfin, l'esprit de Yubel vient bercer Jûdai dans ses bras.

Le lendemain matin, le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel bleu. Les premières années assistent à leur premier cours de la journée dans l'amphithéâtre avec Chronos-sensei vêtu de son habituel uniforme bleu à bretelle rose, sa queue de cheval blonde et son rouge à lèvres violet. Jûdai, Shô et Gwen sont installés au premier rang. Asuka se situe au milieu de la salle, debout.

— Le Duel Monster est composé de cartes monstres normales, des monstres à effet spécial, des monstres fusions, des monstres rituels, récite Asuka sur un ton solennel.

Gwen jette un œil vers Jûdai qui a l'air absent.

— Psst...Shô, chuchote Gwen à son ami.

— Oui ? répond celui-ci sur le même ton.

— C'est moi ou Jûdai a mauvaise mine ?

— Enfaîte, il a fait un cauchemar la nuit dernière, lui apprend Shô avec inquiétude. Je ne l'avais jamais vu autant effrayé et il a refusé de m'en parler.

Gwen fronce les sourcils avec crainte.

— ...les cartes magies sont divisés par : les magies normales, les magies rapides, les magies continues, les magies de terrain, les magies d'équipement et les magies rituelles, continue Asuka. Les cartes pièges sont divisés par : les pièges normaux, les pièges continues et les contre-pièges.

Chronos hoche la tête, ravit par la réponse complète et sans faute de son élève.

— Cette question est trop facile pour Sigñora Asuka-san, la félicite le professeur au rouge à lèvres violet.

— Ce sont justes les bases, déclare Asuka avec modestie avant de se rasseoir à sa place.

Chronos regarde attentivement ses élèves quand son regard se pose sur Shô.

— Sigñor MARUFUJI, le désigne Chronos-sensei.

— Oui ! répond celui-ci en se levant à toute vitesse de son siège.

— Pouvez-vous nous expliquer ce que sont les magies de Terrain ? l'interroge le professeur.

Le cœur de Shô bat à tout rompre, des rougeurs apparaissent sur ses joues, ainsi que de la sueur coulant sur son visage.

— Les...les magies de Terrain...euh, bégaie-t-il, c'est...euh...

— Même un enfant de maternelle le sait, se moque un élève **Bleu OBÉLISK**.

Shô baisse la tête, honteux de lui même. Chronos-sensei plisse les yeux, les bras croisés.

— Ne t'en fais pas Shô, détend-toi, l'encourage Jûdai.

— Rasseyez-vous, c'est vraiment embarrassant ! l'ordonne Chronos-sensei.

Shô se rassit à sa place. Chronos décroise ses bras puis secoue négativement de la tête en disant :

— Vous ne pouvez même pas répondre aux questions les plus basiques. Comme je l'attendais d'un **Rouge OSIRIS**. Quelle surprise...

Plusieurs élèves se moquent de Shô.

— Je savais ce que c'était mais j'avais le trac, chuchote Shô légèrement contrarié.

— Ne t'en fais pas, c'est que le début, le rassure Gwen installée à sa gauche.

— C'est vrai, les connaissances et le talent ne sont pas liés, n'est-ce pas sensei ? le défend Jûdai.

Chronos-sensei le fixe ne sachant pas ce qu'il veut dire.

— Je suis peut-être un simple **Rouge OSIRIS** , lui indique Jûdai avec sa main gauche sur la tête, mais je vous ai battu en duel !

Chronos fulmine de rage et mord son mouchoir blanc en le tirant vers le bas avec ses mains. Comment ce vaurien peut-il l'humilier de la sorte ? Jûdai ferme les yeux en souriant puis fait un signe de la victoire à ses camarades qui rient de la plaisanterie. Plus loin dans la salle de classe, Asuka sourit en fixant Jûdai avec sa main gauche posée contre sa joue et le coude sur sa table.

Plus tard, les premières années sont en cours avec Lyman BANNER, le professeur principal des **Rouges OSIRIS**. Assis à son siège, il caresse doucement son chat Pharaon tout en expliquant sa matière à ses élèves.

— Alors l'alchimie, c'est littéralement créer un métal en particulier de l'or à partir d'objets sans métal, explique Banner. Mais au sens large du terme, c'est un art où vous essayez de transformer et modeler...

Les bras en croix sur son bureau, Gwen se demande à quoi sert l'alchimie dans le Duel Monster. Jûdai a les mains posées contre ses joues, les coudes sur le bureau. Il baille car cette matière l'ennui.

— ...une substance ordinaire en une substance complète.

Shô se tourne vers Jûdai et le remercie :

— Frérot, merci de m'avoir aidé tout à l'heure.

— De rien, lui répond Jûdai en fixant son attention sur lui.

Puis le professeur Banner les fixe avec les sourcils froncés. Le remarquant du coin de l'œil, Jûdai dit à Shô :

— Chut Shô, si tu continues à parler, tu vas encore te faire interroger...

— MARUFUJI-kun ? l'interpelle Banner-sensei.

— Oui ! répond celui-ci en se levant de nouveau à toute vitesse.

— Pouvez-vous me ramener Pharaon ? lui demande le professeur d'alchimie.

— Pharaon ?

— Mon chat.

Sentant quelque chose lui frotter les jambes, Shô baisse son regard et y aperçoit le chat tigré de son professeur se blottir contre lui. Puis Pharaon miaule en réponse.

Dans son bureau, Chronos-sensei est assis en train d'écrire frénétiquement sur une feuille de papier avec une jolie plume d'oie. Tout en écrivant, il exprime sa rage contre Jûdai.

— Ce saleté de **Rouge OSIRIS** , grince le professeur des **Bleu OBÉLISK** , comment ose-t-il m'humilier de la sorte ? Et devant tout le monde ! De plus à cause de lui...

Il serre les poings et son visage se tord en grimace en se remémorant son entretien avec le chancelier de la Duel Académie juste avant la rentrée.

 _Chronos-sensei se trouve dans le bureau du Chancelier Samejima qui est assis à son bureau, les coudes sur la table et les doigts croisés sous son menton. Une pile de document se trouve en face de lui._

— _De quoi voulez-vous me parler monsieur le Principal ? lui demande poliment Chronos-sensei qui est debout._

— _J'aimerais vous parler de cette étudiante en particulier, lui répond Samejima en lui tendant un dossier._

 _Chronos saisit le document et y aperçoit la photo d'identité d'une jeune fille aux yeux noisettes, doté d'une queue de cheval châtain et des mèches rebelles qui encadrent son visage._

— _Cette jeune fille, c'est Sigñora AZUR Gwendoline-san, déclare Chronos. Qui y-a-t-il avec cette étudiante ?_

— _Pour que nous puissions bien commencer l'année, il est impératif que vous sachiez quelque chose de très important au sujet de cette jeune fille, expose le Principal d'un visage sérieux. Lisez attentivement sa fiche d'inscription._

 _Chronos-sensei lit la fiche et ses yeux s'écarquillent de stupeur en voyant le résultat de la répartition des classes._

— _Ma-mais-mais, comment est-ce possible ? balbutie-t-il. Pourquoi est-elle chez les_ _ **Rouges OSIRIS**_ _alors que je l'ai recommandé pour les_ _ **Jaune Râ**_ _? Si je pouvais, je l'aurais assigné directement chez les_ _ **Bleus OBÉLISK**_ _!_

— _C'est un ordre de notre président, lui explique calmement le Principal._

— _Le président ?_

— _D'après lui, l'élève a choisi d'être chez les_ _ **Rouges OSIRIS**_ _pour des raisons personnelles. Mais ce n'est pas cela le plus surprenant. Chronos-sensei, lisez la deuxième page de son dossier._

 _Chronos s'exécute mais manque de peu de s'étouffer. Il fixe son supérieur avec des yeux exorbités ainsi que la bouche grande ouverte._

— _Surprenant n'est-ce pas ? rit Samejima. Moi non plus, je n'y ai pas cru la première fois mais cette jeune fille est bien la sœur de MUTÔ Yûgi, l'actuel Roi des Duels._

— _Mais pourquoi s'inscrire sous un faux nom ? le questionne le professeur qui a retrouvé l'usage de la parole._

— _Son frère souhaite qu'elle mène une scolarité normale sans qu'elle ne soit défiée ou ciblée à tout bout de champ à cause de la réputation d'Yûgi-kun. De plus, elle a peur de la foule et a toujours été dérangée par la célébrité de son frère._

— _Mais Sigñora MUTÔ devrait être fière de faire partie de cette famille, argumente Chronos-sensei avec les bras écartés._

— _Elle l'est bien évidemment. Mais elle souhaite être libre de ces contraintes et de se protéger en quelque sorte. C'est pour cela que je vous demande Chronos-sensei, veillez bien sur cette jeune fille pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Yûgi-kun ne peut pas le faire en ce moment._

— _Bien je comprends, accepte Chronos-sensei. C'est le rôle d'un enseignant de veiller sur ses élèves._

— _Je vous remercie, sourit Samejima. Toute cette affaire ne doit sortir de ce bureau sous aucun prétexte._

— _Vous pouvez compter sur moi, le rassure Chronos une main sur le cœur._

— _Ah j'oubliais, il me semble l'avoir vu en compagnie de ce jeune garçon, YÛKI Jûdai-kun, se rappelle le Chancelier. N'est ce pas lui qui vous a vaincu en duel ?_

 _Chronos-sensei devient livide d'un coup en entendant son nom. Son corps se raidit à l'état d'une statue à tel point qu'un petit coup de vent, le réduira en poussière._

Il tape son poing sur son bureau en maudissant Jûdai.

— Je suis certain que c'est la faute de ce vaurien si Sigñora MUTÔ est chez les **Rouges OSIRIS** ! fulmine le professeur.

Puis il reprend sa plume et finit d'écrire sa lettre.

—...je t'attendrais derrière le dortoir des filles, TENJOIN Asuka, récite-t-il avant de glisser la feuille dans une enveloppe.

Chronos prend ensuite un miroir ainsi qu'un rouge à lèvres qu'il applique sur ses lèvres charnue. Puis il repose ses accessoires et saisit l'enveloppe de ses grandes mains pour l'embrasser fermement, laissant une grande marque rouge carmin. Chronos-sensei fait un large sourire car le temps d'YÛKI Jûdai dans cette école, arrive à son terme. Enfin il prend son téléphone, compose un numéro puis met le combiné à l'oreille.

— Oui c'est moi. J'ai un service à vous demander.

Pendant ce temps, les élèves **Rouges OSIRIS** sont habillés en tenue de jogging bleu foncé et blanc avec le logo de la Duel Académie imprimé sur la poitrine gauche du vêtement. Les bottes sont remplacées par des baskets. Ils se situent dans le gymnase où différents terrains prennent place dans la pièce, les gradins autour d'eux ainsi que le plafond qui est un dôme de verre triangulaire, couvert d'une surface métallique blanche. Une femme rousse aux cheveux courts et une unique mèche tombant sur le front, les yeux bleus, est vêtue du même vêtement que ses élèves.

— Bonjour à tous, les salut l'enseignante. Je suis Fonda Fontaine, votre prof de gym.

Jûdai se tient à côté de Gwen au premier rang. Cette dernière a délaissé sa queue de cheval pour une tresse coiffée en chignon. Jûdai tourne la tête de droite à gauche, cherchant quelqu'un du regard. Sentant cela, Gwen cherche également la personne qui manque.

— Je me demande où est Shô, s'interroge Jûdai.

— J'espère qu'il ne s'est pas perdu, s'inquiète Gwen.

Dans les vestiaires des garçons, Shô entre en trombe dans la pièce.

— Oh non, le cours a déjà commencé ! s'affole Shô.

Il atteint son casier et l'ouvre. Des bottes rouges s'y trouvent déjà. Il les saisit puis les met de côté.

— Frérot, tu t'es encore trompé de casier, commente Shô visiblement agacé.

Puis une mystérieuse lettre tombe au sol. Intrigué, Shô saisit l'enveloppe et la retourne. Il est choqué quand il aperçoit la marque de rouge à lèvres de couleur carmin, imprimé sur le dos de la lettre.

— Ne...ne me...dis pas que c'est... ? bégaie Shô.

Il regarde frénétiquement les vestiaires pour s'assurer qu'il est bien seul puis entreprend d'ouvrir l'enveloppe. Il saisit la lettre puis la lit :

 _Depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu, je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. Ce soir, je t'attendrais derrière le dortoir des filles._

 _Signé : TENJOIN Asuka._

Très surpris, Shô tombe au sol, le visage cramoisi. Il s'imagine courir dans un champ de fleur avec Asuka qui court vers lui, les bras grand ouvert ainsi que les yeux brillant.

— _Shô-kun ! l'appelle Asuka._

— _Asuka-san !_

— _Je t'aime, lui confesse Asuka d'une voix très sensuelle._

De la bave se met à couler de sa bouche, le regard rêveur et le visage rouge comme une pivoine.

— Je suis heureux...

Mais tout de suite, son visage s'assombrit.

— Mais comment faire pour lui parler si j'ai le trac ? s'inquiète Shô. Ah oui ! Je vais demander conseil à Grande sœur !

Après le cours de gym, Gwen sort de la douche des vestiaires de nouveau avec sa queue de cheval, habillée dans son uniforme rouge ainsi qu'une serviette blanche autour du cou.

— ça fait du bien, se réjouit Gwen en s'approchant de son casier.

Elle l'ouvre puis enlève sa serviette avec son bras gauche et le dépose dans un petit sac. Elle prend sa ceinture où ses Decks sont accrochés puis l'enroule autour de sa taille et le boucle. Puis elle prend ses gants. DRRIIIIIING ! Attirée par la sonnerie de son PDA, Gwen le saisit puis referme la porte et s'assied sur le banc pour consulter son message. Le visage d'Asuka apparaît à l'écran ce qui l'étonne.

— Bonjour Gwendoline, la salut Asuka. Comme tu es tout le temps entourée de garçons dans ton dortoir, je me disais que ça te ferais du bien de passer une soirée entre filles. Si tu es d'accord, renvoie-moi un mail de confirmation. Je t'attendrais au dortoir des filles après les cours. Passe une bonne journée !

Asuka la salue d'un geste de la main puis l'écran s'éteint. Gwen fixe toujours son PDA d'un air pensif.

— Une soirée entre filles ? se demande-t-elle. Je n'ai aucune envie de croiser Tsukasa mais...ça pourrait être sympa.

TOC TOC ! Gwen tourne son attention vers la porte.

— Grande sœur, tu as fini de te changer ? lui demande Shô derrière la porte.

— Shô ? Oui j'ai fini, lui répond-t-elle.

Elle enfile en vitesse ses gants puis se lève pour aller ouvrir à son ami. Gwen remarque Shô se tortiller les doigts, la tête rouge pivoine et le regard fixé sur le sol. Signe de nervosité.

— Qu'est ce qu'il y a Shô ? lui demande-t-elle gentiment.

— Je peux entrer ?

Gwen hoche la tête puis se décale pour le laisser entrer dans le vestiaire des filles. Elle referme la porte puis ils s'installent sur des bancs en face de l'autre. Shô ouvre la bouche pour la refermer ensuite. Sondant les émotions de celui-ci, Gwen conclut qu'il n'a aucun problème quelconque sauf...

— Euh...ça a un rapport avec une fille ? glisse-t-elle doucement.

Le visage de Shô rougit de plus en plus donc Gwen a raison sur ce point.

— Elle a déposé une lettre d'amour dans mon casier, murmure Shô.

— Une lettre d'amour ? s'étonne Gwen.

Shô acquiesce puis sort la lettre de sa poche et la tend à Gwen. Celle-ci la saisit avec curiosité.

— Je n'sais pas comment lui parler...je risque...de tout rater, bredouille Shô. Et si elle se rend compte que je suis un gros nul !

— Calme-toi Shô, dit Gwen. Je vais d'abord lire la lettre.

Shô lui fait signe de la tête et attend le verdict. Fronçant un de ses sourcils en voyant la marque de rouge à lèvres, Gwen a un mauvais pressentiment concernant ce courrier. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, le visage de Gwen pâlit en se souvenant de quelque chose.

— _Cette lettre...c'est pas Chronos-sensei qui l'a écrite ? se demande-t-elle en fouillant dans ses souvenirs du Monde Réel. En plus, elle est adressée à YÛKI Jûdai._

Le visage de Gwen devient aussi blanc qu'un linge, surtout pour Shô. Celui-ci s'inquiète quand il remarque l'expression qu'affiche sa grande sœur.

— Grande sœur ?

Sortant de sa contemplation, Gwen fixe Shô.

— C'est...Asuka-san ?

— Oui ! La plus belle fille de la Duel Académie, s'excite Shô avec de la bave coulant de sa bouche.

Une goutte d'eau style manga glisse sur la tempe de Gwen qui est embarrassée.

— _Pauvre Shô. Si je pouvais, je transformerais ce prof en momie desséchée, le maudit Gwen en serrant la lettre dans sa main._ Shô, calme-toi s'il te plait, lui demande-t-elle sur un ton très sérieux.

Celui-ci s'arrête net en voyant le regard que lui lance Gwen.

— C'est bizarre mais j'ai reçu un mail d'Asuka-san il n'y a pas longtemps. Elle m'invite dans son dortoir ce soir pour une soirée entre filles.

— C'est vrai ? s'étonne Shô. Mais elle m'a donné rendez-vous ce soir aussi.

— Non, cette lettre est adressée à Jûdai, rectifie Gwen.

— Quoi ?! s'exclame Shô scandalisé.

Gwen lui indique le nom sur la lettre. Le visage de Shô se décompose en voyant que c'est la vérité.

— Asuka-san ne l'a pas écrite, continue Gwen.

— Comment tu le sais ? se lamente le garçon à lunette.

— Si elle veut voir quelqu'un, elle a juste à envoyer un mail à partir du PDA c'est plus directe, lui explique la jeune fille. Je l'imagine mal porter du rouge à lèvres et elle n'a pas une grande bouche charnue.

— Mais alors qui l'a écrite ?

— Eh bien, hésite Gwen. Je n'sais pas ! Mais quelqu'un a voulu faire une mauvaise blague à Jûdai. Les garçons n'ont pas le droit de s'aventurer dans le dortoir des filles sinon ils sont renvoyés.

Entendant cela, Shô frôle la syncope. Inquiète, Gwen le soutient par les épaules.

— J'ai eu chaud, murmure Shô.

— C'est vrai. Heureusement que tu es venu m'en parler, se réjouit Gwen.

Elle rend la lettre à Shô puis se lève avec son sac de sport sur les épaules.

— Tu devrais te débarrasser de cette lettre, lui suggère-t-elle. Allons-y avant que Jûdai s'inquiète.

Shô acquiesce puis range la lettre dans sa poche et suit Gwen à la sortie. Plus loin dans la pièce, une grande fille aux cheveux noirs portant l'uniforme des **Bleu OBÉLISK** , est cachée derrière un casier et ayant tout entendu de la conversation. Elle prend son téléphone puis compose un numéro.

BIP BIP

— C'est moi, dit Tsukasa. Votre plan a échoué à cause de deux gêneurs.

Après la fin des cours, Gwen se rend au dortoir des filles qui se situe près d'un lac. Elle a emballé quelques affaires dans son sac à dos noir. Au bout d'un moment, elle aperçoit le château blanc au style français ainsi qu'au toit bleu. Il est bâtit sur le lac dont un bâtiment a la forme d'un énorme pont en clef de voûte sur la surface de l'eau. Figée sur place, elle contemple avec admiration le bâtiment qui n'a strictement rien à voir avec celui des **Rouges OSIRIS**. Ses jambes tremblent et Gwen pose une main sur son cœur tout en soufflant un bon coup.

— Allez courage Gwen, s'encourage-t-elle. Tu vas juste passer une soirée entre filles avec Asuka. C'est pas comme-ci c'était la fausse aux lions.

Gwen plie ses poings et secoue la tête.

— Sois pas une poule mouillée ! Tu as accepté alors vas-y ! déclare la jeune fille pour elle même.

Arrivée au pied du dortoir, Gwen s'y engouffre par la porte d'entrée. Elle est ébahit par le hall gigantesque. Le toit est envahi par un énorme lustre qui éclaire la pièce. Il y a plusieurs portes ainsi qu'un escalier menant à l'étage.

— On se croirait dans un conte de fée, commente doucement Gwen.

— Tu es finalement arrivée.

Gwen fait un bond en arrière en entendant la voix.

— N'aie pas peur c'est juste moi, la rassure Asuka en compagnie de deux autres filles.

— Asuka-san, soupire Gwen de soulagement.

— Hein ? Asuka-san, pourquoi as-tu invité une **Rouge OSIRIS** ? se plaint une jeune fille aux cheveux roux et aux yeux gris.

— C'est inhabituel de ta part, Asuka-san, ajoute une jeune fille avec des petites couettes de couleur noire.

— Ne soyez pas impolies toutes les deux, rétorque Asuka en se mettant à côté de Gwen, une main sur son épaule. Elle est peut être une **Rouge OSIRIS** mais elle est aussi une fille. Je n'vois pas où est le problème.

Les deux filles **Bleu OBÉLISK** se regardent dans les yeux tandis que Gwen est mal-à-l'aise dans ce lieu. La jeune fille rousse s'approche d'elle.

— Désolée, je m'appelle Jasmine, se présente-t-elle puis désigne sa camarade de la main. Et voici Mindy.

— Enchantée, répond Gwen d'une petite voix. Je suis AZUR Gwendoline.

— Puisque les présentations sont faites, Gwendoline tu peux déposer tes affaires dans ma chambre, lui propose gentiment Asuka.

Les filles montent les escaliers pour se rendre dans les chambres alors que Gwen pense à ses amis. À la cafétéria des **Rouges OSIRIS** , Jûdai et Shô sont installés à une table avec Hayato en face et attendant patiemment le dîner. Jûdai cherche une personne du regard. Il est surpris de ne pas la voir.

— Vous savez où est Gwen ? Elle va manquer le dîner, demande-t-il avec inquiétude.

— Ah, j'ai oublié de te le dire Frérot ! se rappelle Shô en se palmant la face avec la paume de sa main. Asuka-san a invité grande sœur dans son dortoir pour cette nuit et que ce n'est pas la peine de l'attendre pour le dîner.

— Ah bon ? soupire Jûdai de déception.

— Qu'est ce qu'il y a Frérot ? s'inquiète Shô.

— Je voulais lui parler de quelque chose d'important qui me tracasse depuis hier, leur avoue Jûdai.

— À propos de ? demande Hayato.

— De mes souvenirs un peu flous, répond Jûdai. J'ai rêvé de mon amie d'enfance et je me souviens clairement de sa voix maintenant. Il y a aussi cette personne...qui m'a donné envie de devenir duelliste.

Shô et Hayato se regardent avant de fixer à nouveau Jûdai avec curiosité.

— Qui est cette personne ? lui demande Shô.

— Hum, réfléchit-il en fermant les yeux et les bras croisés. C'est assez flou donc...

Puis il ouvre les yeux et prend une carte dans son étui. C'est la carte de **Kuriboh Ailé**.

— Dis Aibou, t'aurais pas une idée ?

~ Kurikuri ~ répond celui-ci dont les ailes brillent.

 __ _— C'est une carte porte bonheur, fais de ton mieux, l'encourage un jeune homme avec des mèches jaunes en boulons de foudre qui lui tend la carte de_ _ **Kuriboh Ailé**_ _._

— _Jûdai-kun, tu es vivant ! se réjouit un jeune garçon aux yeux d'améthyste et aux cheveux tricolore._ __

Les yeux de Jûdai s'écarquillent de stupeur car il n'arrive pas à croire que c'est lui !

— Mais oui, c'est lui ! s'exclame Jûdai en bondissant du banc. Je m'en souviens ! Enfin une bonne nouvelle !

Shô et Hayato sont surpris par son attitude.

— Alors qui est ce Jûdai ? l'interroge Hayato.

— Si je vous le dit, chuchote-t-il à ses deux amis avec une main en entonnoir, promettez-moi de garder ça secret.

Ils acquiescent fermement de la tête. Puis Jûdai leur murmure discrètement quelques mots. Shô et Hayato sont choqués de l'apprendre.

— HEIN ?! s'exclament ceux-là.

Plusieurs élèves les regardent avec suspicion.

— CHUT ! siffle Jûdai avec un doigt sur la bouche.

Automatiquement, Shô et Hayato couvrent leur bouche avec leur main. Au dortoir des filles, Asuka, Jasmine et Mindy conduisent Gwen à la salle à manger. Quatre rangées de tables sont alignés jusqu'au fond de la salle. Plusieurs mets différents et raffinés sont disposés sur les tables avec quelques chandelles. Des fenêtres immenses entourent la salle avec un lustre au plafond. Plusieurs servantes, servent les jeunes filles. Gwen observe les lieux avec la mâchoire tombante.

— Impressionnée n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'avez pas tout ça chez les **OSIRIS** , dit Jasmine les mains sur les hanches.

— C'est pire qu'un hôtel de luxe, commente Gwen. Non plutôt un palais royal.

— Qu'est ce que cette saleté fait ici ?! gronde Tsukasa qui s'avance à pas de loup vers elles.

— _Non pas elle, se plaint Gwen._

— C'est moi qui l'ai invitée et ça ne te regarde pas ! réplique fermement Asuka les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

— Bien sûr que si ça me regarde, je fais partie du Comité de Discipline des **Bleu OBÉLISK** , précise Tsukasa les poings sur les hanches. Et un **Rouge OSIRIS** n'a rien à faire ici même si c'est une fille !

Cela gêne beaucoup Gwen qui baisse la tête.

— Asuka-san, intervient doucement Gwen, je devrais peut-être rentrer. Je n'veux pas causer de problème.

— Au moins quelqu'un de raisonnable, commente Tsukasa.

— Non, tu es mon invitée et personne n'a le droit de te manquer de respect même si c'est quelqu'un du Comité de Discipline, défend Asuka en la fixant du coin de l'œil.

— Quelque chose ne va pas les filles ? leur demande Fonda Fontaine qui s'approche d'elles, vêtue d'une robe courte de couleur rose et d'une veste blanche à manche longue.

— Sensei, cette **Rouge OSIRIS** a mis les pieds dans notre dortoir, l'informe Tsukasa en montrant Gwen du doigt.

Fonda Fontaine remarque Gwen qui est visiblement mal-à-l'aise car de nombreuses filles observent la scène en silence.

— Ah, Azur-san, l'accueille aimablement Fonda. J'espère que notre dortoir te plaît. Fais comme chez toi.

— Merci sensei, la remercie Gwen.

— Mais sensei, proteste Tsukasa qui est scandalisée.

Fonda pose une main sur l'épaule de son élève.

— J'ai donné ma permission à Asuka-san et puis tant que ce n'est pas un garçon, cela ne me pose aucun problème. Allez, c'est l'heure de dîner.

Puis la prof les laisse. Quant à Tsukasa, elle est sidérée qu'une **Rouge OSIRIS** ait pu s'infiltrer dans le dortoir sans recevoir les foudres de leur chef. Son visage se tord en grimace et sert les poings à tel point que ses phalanges blanchissent. Enfin Tsukasa se retourne et s'en va complètement irritée. Gwen pose une main sur son cœur et soupire de soulagement.

— Cassée ! raille fièrement Jasmine en tirant la langue vers Tsukasa et un œil tiré.

— Bien fait pour toi, ajoute Mindy.

— Bon, allons manger, suggère Asuka.

Après le dîner, Shô est dans sa chambre installé à son bureau du milieu. Hayato grimpe dans son lit comme à son habitude. Jûdai est quant à lui, à la douche. Shô sort discrètement la lettre d'amour de sa poche. Il soupire car il n'a vraiment pas de chance. Il s'apprête à la déchirer quand le PDA de Jûdai sonne sur son bureau. Shô se lève et va voir le PDA qui affiche un nouveau message. Curieux, il prend l'appareil et accepte le mail. L'écran est brouillé ce qui intrigue Shô. Puis une voix très aiguë et sifflante se fait entendre.

— TENJOIN Asuka est entre nos mains. Si vous vous inquiétez de son sort, rendez-vous derrière le dortoir des filles.

— Hein ? Asuka-san est ? panique Shô qui repose précipitamment le PDA sur le bureau.

Puis il quitte la chambre en courant. Hayato se lève de son lit un peu surpris par l'action de celui-ci.

— Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend ? se demande-t-il.

Puis il hausse des épaules et se rallonge dans son lit. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre pour laisser entrer Jûdai en jogging et séchant ses cheveux avec une serviette.

— Shô, tu peux aller te doucher, le prévient Jûdai, il n'y a presque personne.

— Shô n'est pas là, l'avertit Hayato avec un sourire aimable.

— Où est ce qu'il est allé ? lui demande Jûdai.

— Je n'sais pas mais il est sorti en courant, répond Hayato.

Jûdai enlève sa serviette de la tête un peu surpris par le comportement de son meilleur ami. Pendant ce temps au dortoir des filles, Asuka, Jasmine et Mindy sont dans une grande baignoire ronde à l'intérieur d'une grande salle circulaire dotée d'immenses fenêtres en demi-lune. Gwen est debout devant la baignoire, vêtue simplement d'une serviette ainsi que les longs cheveux lâchés qui dégringolent sur ses épaules étroites et lui arrivent aux genoux.

— Gwendoline dépêche-toi, l'eau est bonne ! lui dit Mindy en la regardant.

Puis la jeune fille entre dans le bain, sentant l'eau chaude lui mouiller le corps. Elle se détend et laisse l'eau arriver jusqu'à sa bouche. Les **Bleu OBÉLISK** écarquillent des yeux en remarquant le gros tatouage sur le bras droit de Gwen.

— Dis, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce tatouage sur ton bras ? la questionne Jasmine.

Gwen plie son bras et le tient avec sa main gauche.

— Je viens de la Polynésie Française, répond Gwen. Là bas, la plupart des gens sont tatoués comme moi parce que c'est dans la culture. Et je n'suis pas une délinquante !

— Nous n'avons pas dit ça, la rassure Asuka.

— Mais...quand j'étais au collège, beaucoup me traitaient de délinquante à cause de ça et j'ai failli être renvoyée.

— Donc c'est pour ça que tu le caches en portant tout le temps des gants ? conclut Asuka.

Gwen hoche de la tête en réponse. Du côté de Shô, il traverse le lac près du dortoir des filles en barque.

— Vite, je dois me dépêcher ! panique Shô. Asuka-san a besoin de moi !

De retour aux bains des filles...

— Asuka-san, ta poitrine est vraiment énorme ! commente Jasmine. Je t'envie. Par contre, celui de Mindy grossit à vue d'œil.

— Hé ! Où est ce que tu touches Jasmine ? se plaint Mindy.

— La poitrine de Gwendoline est visiblement petite ! ajoute Jasmine.

— Je n'ai pas été gâté par la nature ! réplique Gwen très gênée en se couvrant avec ses bras.

Jasmine s'approche de Gwen et prend une mèche de ses cheveux humides.

— Peut-être mais tes cheveux le sont, constate-t-elle. Ce n'est pas très courant de voir une chevelure d'une telle longueur.

Puis lâchant les cheveux de Gwen, Jasmine fait la moue.

— Les nouvelles recrues de cette année sont vraiment moyennes ! critique Jasmine. Surtout cet YÛKI Jûdai, il est trop bruyant ! Pas vrai Asuka-san ?

— Je me fiche complètement de lui, répond-t-elle les yeux fermés et une serviette contre sa joue.

— S'il te plait excuse-le, lui demande Gwen. Il ne pensait pas à mal.

— Vous êtes amis ? questionne Mindy.

— On est amis d'enfance.

— Et bien, tu devrais lui dire de se tenir à carreau parce qu'il est vraiment énervant, répond Jasmine en la regardant.

Gwen sourit tristement car elle préfère le voir enjoué qu'effrayé.

— Mais ce MISAWA Daichi est super mignon, le complimente Mindy avec les étoiles pleins les yeux.

— Il a tellement la classe, rejoint Jasmine d'un air rêveur.

Une goutte d'eau glisse sur la tempe de Gwen tandis qu'Asuka s'est retournée vers l'extérieur. Habillé d'une combinaison noire, Chronos-sensei surveille l'arrière du dortoir des filles depuis un buisson. Il est également muni d'un appareil photo. Il entend la voix des filles.

— C'est pile derrière les bains, ricane Chronos-sensei. Le plan de la lettre a peut être échoué mais avec le message anonyme que je lui ai envoyé sur son PDA, il va se montrer. Ensuite, je vais prendre une photo compromettante de ce vaurien en train d'espionner les douches des filles.

Puis le professeur se cache à nouveau dans le buisson, guettant l'arrivé de Jûdai. Quelques secondes plus tard, une silhouette se montre. Le professeur des **Bleu OBÉLISK** se tient prêt avec son appareil photo en main. Shô marche sur la pelouse avec un air stressé puis regardant de droite à gauche pour apercevoir le ravisseur d'Asuka. Chronos-sensei est horrifié de voir Shô à la place de Jûdai.

— Pourquoi c'est Sigñor MARUFUJI qui est ici ?! s'écrit-il en se levant brusquement.

Puis une jeune fille en peignoir passe dans le couloir et y aperçoit Chronos depuis son buisson.

— Haaaah ! Un pervers ! crie-t-elle.

Chronos-sensei panique car si quelqu'un le reconnaît, c'est lui qui se fera expulsé. Le cri de la jeune fille attire ses camarades qui se précipitent vers l'extérieur pour voir ce qui se passe. Chronos plonge alors dans le lac pour éviter de se faire prendre. Quant à Shô, il n'a aucune idée de ce qui se passe. Puis plusieurs filles s'attroupent autour de lui.

— Sale pervers ! le traite une fille.

— Quoi ?! Mais...secoue négativement Shô de la tête.

Puis Mindy, Jasmine et Asuka arrivent, enroulées seulement d'une serviette. Jasmine fixe furieusement le petit **Rouge OSIRIS** , les bras croisés sur sa poitrine généreuse.

— Sale pervers, tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça ! le réprimande-t-elle.

Gwen en serviette, court vers l'attroupement et ses yeux s'élargissent de surprise en apercevant Shô.

— Shô ?! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Shô la remarque puis hurle :

— Grande sœur aide-moi !

Quelques minutes plus tard dans le hall d'entrée, Shô se retrouve ligoté et assis sur le sol. Jasmine et Mindy sont dans leur nuisette à manches courtes tandis qu'Asuka est dans son uniforme bleu. Gwen a repris son uniforme rouge. Jasmine se penche vers Shô.

— Tu croyais pouvoir nous espionner sans répercussion, pervers ?

— Je n'suis pas un pervers, rétorque Shô.

— Alors pourquoi étais-tu près des bains ?! l'accuse Mindy.

Gwen se met entre Shô et les filles, les bras écartés.

— Attendez les filles, je crois qu'il y a un gros malentendu ! défend Gwen. Shô n'est pas capable de faire une chose pareille.

— Quel gros malentendu ? Tout ce que je vois, c'est un voyeur qui est venu nous espionner dans notre bain ! rétorque Jasmine en pointant le pauvre garçon du doigt.

— À moins que ce soit toi qui l'a fait rentrer ici puisque vous êtes dans le même dortoir ! conclut Mindy les bras croisés.

— Mais ça va pas la tête ?! s'énerve Gwen les poings serrés. Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Je n'pouvais pas savoir qu'il allait venir ! _Et puis mes sens deviennent inefficaces quand je suis au contact de l'eau._ Relâchez-le, c'est pas un animal !

— Pourquoi faire ? Pour qu'il continue de jouer les pervers ? critique Jasmine.

— Je vous ai dit que je n'matais pas ! proteste Shô contre cette injustice.

— Alors explique-nous pourquoi il est ici ? exige de savoir Asuka, les bras croisés.

— Eh bien...je pense qu'on devrait laisser Shô s'expliquer.

Gwen se retourne vers son ami et s'accroupit à ses côtés.

— Alors parle, décide Asuka en le toisant froidement.

— J'ai reçu une lettre d'amour de ta part Asuka-san, lui raconte Shô encore un peu déçu. Mais ce n'était même pas pour moi et Grande sœur m'a convaincu que ce n'est pas toi qui l'as écrite.

Il sort la lettre d'amour de sa poche et la donne à Asuka qui la lit. Ses sourcils se froncent puis passe la lettre à Jasmine.

— Gwendoline a raison, jamais je n'écrirais ces vulgarités ! déclare fermement Asuka.

— Elle est adressée à YÛKI Jûdai en plus, constate Jasmine.

— Je pensais que tu t'étais débarrassé de cette lettre, s'étonne Gwen.

— J'allais le faire mais le PDA de Frérot a sonné, lui dit Shô. L'écran était brouillé et une voix bizarre a dit qu'Asuka-san a été prise en otage et de me rendre derrière le dortoir des filles.

— Et la preuve ? lui demande Jasmine.

— Je ne l'ai pas, chuchote Shô.

— Huh, je le savais ! On ne peut pas faire confiance aux **Rouges OSIRIS** ! clame Jasmine.

— ça suffit Jasmine, s'écrit Gwen.

— Non, je n'arrêterais pas ! Je pensais que tu étais différente mais tu es comme les autres vauriens !

Cette déclaration blesse Gwen qui lance des éclairs à Jasmine tandis qu'Asuka semble pensif.

— Il semblerait que quelqu'un veut faire passer YÛKI Jûdai pour un pervers, pense Asuka.

— Que va-t-on faire de lui ? demande Mindy à Asuka.

— Nous allons rapporter tout ceci à la direction, répond fermement Asuka.

Gwen se lève d'un bond.

— Va falloir d'abord me passer sur le corps ! déclare Gwen avec un air de défi. Je n'vous laisserais pas renvoyer Shô de l'école !

— Grande sœur, murmure Shô avec reconnaissance.

— Que se passe-t-il les filles ? leur demande Fonda en peignoir depuis l'étage.

— Jasmine, Mindy, leur dit Asuka en leur faisant signe des yeux.

Tout de suite, Jasmine et Mindy plaquent Shô au sol et s'asseyent sur lui. Gwen se baisse et se cache derrière elles. Shô commence à protester mais Jasmine lui ordonne de se taire car elles lui font une faveur. Avec un sourire forcé, Asuka fait face à son professeur.

— Il n'y a rien tout, la rassure-t-elle les bras écartés. Désolée de faire autant de bruit.

— Je vois, sourit Fonda. N'allez pas vous coucher trop tard les filles.

— Oui, répond Asuka avec un grand sourire.

Puis Fonda entre dans sa chambre. Les filles soupirent de soulagement. Puis Jasmine et Mindy laissent Shô respirer.

— Asuka-san, on aurait dû le dénoncer, se plaint Jasmine.

— Attends, j'ai un plan, dit Asuka. Et je vais commencer par toi Gwendoline !

Celle-ci fronce les sourcils et reste sur ses gardes.

— _Je savais que j'aurais à les affronter un jour ou l'autre, pense Asuka en souriant. Ça va être intéressant._

Dans sa chambre, Jûdai est installé à son bureau en train de jouer à sa game boy. Puis l'écran de son PDA s'allume. DRRIIIIIING ! Attiré par le son, Jûdai prend son PDA d'une main. Puis en acceptant le message, l'écran est brouillé ce qui fait froncer les sourcils de Jûdai.

— AZUR Gwendoline et MARUFUJI Shô sont entre nos mains, annonce une voix aiguë et mécanique, si vous voulez les revoir, rendez-vous derrière le dortoir des filles.

Puis l'écran s'éteint. Jûdai se retrouve inquiet.

— Gwen, Shô, dit celui-ci. Est ce que les Ombres sont dans le coup ?

— Non, je ne sens aucune présence maléfique, réplique calmement Yubel en apparaissant à ses côtés.

— C'est vrai, je sens rien non plus, constate Jûdai les sourcils froncés. Il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir.

Plus tard, Chronos refait surface et aperçoit Jûdai arriver au dortoir des filles en barque.

— Ce vaurien est finalement venu, ça tombe bien, se réjouit Chronos.

Voyant Asuka, Mindy et Jasmine en compagnie de Shô et Gwen qui est également ligotée, Jûdai accoste au pont. Puis il se lève de la barque et enjambe le pont.

— Gwen, Shô, dit-il.

— Frérot ! se réjouit Shô.

— Jûdai, sourit doucement Gwen.

— Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? leur demande Jûdai un peu perdu.

— Ce pervers s'est introduit au dortoir pour espionner les bains et Gwendoline est une traîtresse ! explique Jasmine avec rapidité et précision.

— Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'matais pas ! proteste Shô.

— Et je n'suis pas une traîtresse ! rétorque Gwen.

Jasmine défait les liens de Gwen, la laissant libre de ses mouvements.

— Alors que dirais-tu de nous affronter Jasmine et moi en Tag Duel ? lui propose Asuka. Gwendoline a déjà accepté de faire équipe avec toi. Si vous gagnez, nous passerons l'éponge sur cette affaire. Mais si vous perdez, MARUFUJI-kun se fera renvoyé !

— Je n'comprends pas trop ce qui se passe mais si c'est un duel, alors je l'accepte ! répond Jûdai avec un sourire de défi sur le visage et tapant sa paume droite avec son poing.

Puis deux barques flottent horizontalement au beau milieu du lac, avec à son bord les quatre duellistes équipés de leur disque de duel. Shô, libre de ses liens est assis sur la barque avec Gwen et Jûdai tandis que Mindy est aux côtés d'Asuka et Jasmine en tant que spectatrice. Asuka et Jasmine ont revêtues des gants bleus semblable à ceux de Gwen spécialement pour les duels.

— Les règles du Tag Duel sont simples, leur explique Asuka. Chaque équipe a un total de 8000 LP, cinq zones monstres, cinq zones magies et pièges, un Deck par duelliste et un cimetière chacun. Mais chacun de nous peut utiliser le cimetière de son coéquipier comme-ci c'était le sien. Nous n'pouvons pas attaquer les premiers tours sauf pour le quatrième.

Gwen consulte son PDA puis le montre à Jûdai qui est à sa gauche.

— Regarde Jûdai, c'est les règles complètes du Tag Duel.

— Oh, on peut utiliser les monstres de l'autre pour des invocations par sacrifice, fusion ou rituelle, constate Jûdai.

— Mais je n'pourrais pas utiliser les effets spell speed de tes monstres, ajoute Gwen.

— T'en fais pour ça, on peut se débrouiller.

— Si vous avez bien assimilés les règles, nous pouvons donc commencer, annonce Asuka qui est impatiente.

Les quatre duellistes allument leur disque de duel, posent leur Deck dans leur zone affichant leur point de vie, puis tirent cinq cartes.

— DUEL !

— Je vais ouvrir le bal, annonce Asuka. Je pioche !

Asuka tire **Fusion Weapon** puis regarde sa main qui est composée de **Mind On Air** , **Cyber Étoile** , **Armure en Or Massif** , **Doble Passe** et **Polymérisation**. Elle passe **Fusion Weapon** dans sa main puis prend **Cyber Étoile**.

— J'invoque **Cyber Étoile** (1200/600) en mode d'attaque ! déclare Asuka en posant son monstre sur son disque de duel.

Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux ondulés de couleur rousse, fait son apparition sur le terrain, vêtue d'un costume rouge, d'un petit tutu blanc ainsi que des rubans sur les avant-bras qui partent un peu. Jûdai revoit à nouveau des cheveux aux couleurs de feu ainsi que des plumes bleues. Il cligne des yeux un peu pris au dépourvu.

— _Encore ? Mais qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? se demande Jûdai._

— Je pose une carte face cachée et je termine mon tour, finit Asuka.

— C'est mon tour, je pioche ! annonce Jûdai en tirant une carte.

Jûdai s'aperçoit que c'est **Sparkman**. Puis en jetant un œil à sa main, il découvre : **Avian** , **Clayman** , **Esprit de Kishido** , **Polymérisation** et **Stratos**. Il ajoute **Sparkman** à sa main puis prend la carte de **Stratos**.

— J'invoque **HÉROS ÉLÉMENTAIRE ~ Stratos** (1800/300) en mode d'attaque !

Un tourbillon d'air s'abat sur le lac qui secoue légèrement les barques. Les duellistes tentent de garder l'équilibre. Puis le tourbillon laisse place à une forme humaine à la peau bleue, une armure sur les épaules et un casque sur le visage. Il possède également deux ailes mécaniques avec deux hélices qui tournent. Stratos écarte ses ailes et ses bras pour stopper le tourbillon. Asuka plisse les yeux.

— Un monstre avec 1800 ATK ? C'est pas mal, le complimente Asuka.

Jasmine regarde Asuka du coin de l'œil, un peu inquiète.

— C'est pas tout ce qu'il peut faire, sourit Jûdai en pliant le poing. J'active son effet spécial ! Quand il est invoqué avec succès, je peux activer un de ses effets. Je sélectionne un **HÉROS ÉLÉMENTAIRE** de mon Deck pour l'ajouter à ma main.

Les **Bleu OBÉLISK** se méfient et Jûdai prend son Deck pour choisir un héros. Puis il remet son Deck dans son compartiment après l'avoir mélangé. Jûdai leur montre ensuite une carte avec l'illustration d'une femme au costume rouge.

— Je choisis **HÉROS ÉLÉMENTAIRE ~ Burstlady** ! continue Jûdai qui prend deux autres cartes. Je fais fusionner **Avian** (1000/1000) et **Burstlady** (1200/800) !

— Déjà ? s'étonne Gwen en fixant son coéquipier.

— Une invocation fusion à son premier tour, commente Asuka. C'est intéressant.

 **Avian** et **Burstlady** se matérialisent sur le terrain puis fusionnent pour laisser place à **HÉROS ÉLÉMENTAIRE ~ Flame Wingman** (2100/1200). Il atterrit sur la surface de l'eau, les bras croisés et la queue enroulée sur ses jambes.

— Je termine mon tour, conclut Jûdai.

— C'est mon tour ! annonce Jasmine qui tire une carte.

Sa main est composée du **Dragon Compagnie de Dame Harpie** , **Armure de Sakuretsu** , **Cyber Harpie** , **Élégant Égotiste** , **Tornade de Poussière** et **Suit le Vent** qu'elle vient de piocher. Jasmine prend un monstre.

— Je joue **Cyber Harpie** (1800/1300) en mode d'attaque ! déclare Jasmine en posant son monstre sur son disque de duel.

Un torrent de plumes apparaît puis une femme mi-humaine, mi-oiseau, dotée de deux ailes vertes ainsi que des longs cheveux rouges raides, se dévoile sur le terrain.

— Un **Deck Harpie** ?! s'écrit Gwen avec une goutte de sueur lui glissant sur la tempe.

— Et oui, nous allons vous montrer qu'il ne faut pas se frotter aux **Bleu OBÉLISK** , répond Jasmine avec fierté.

— _Exactement comme Mai-san._ Jûdai fais attention à son combo, il est dangereux, l'avertit Gwen.

— OK, répond celui-ci.

— Je n'ai pas terminé, dit Jasmine en prenant une autre carte de sa main. J'active ma carte magique, **Élégant Égotiste** !

— Les ennuis commencent, gémit Gwen.

Une carte magie à l'illustration d'un kaléidoscope se matérialise sur le terrain. Puis **Cyber Harpie** se divise en trois autres harpies. L'une est identique à la première, l'autre a des cheveux bleus en bataille et la dernière a des cheveux roux. Elles portent toutes des armures dorées. Jûdai est surpris.

— Whoua, elles se sont divisées !

— C'est l'effet **d'Élégant Égotiste** , explique Jasmine. Si une **Dame Harpie** est présente sur le terrain, je peux invoquer spécialement les **Sœurs Dame Harpie** (1950/2100).

— De plus, les trois **Sœurs Dame Harpie** sont considérées comme un seul monstre, termine Asuka.

— Je conclus mon tour en posant deux cartes face cachées ! C'est à toi Gwendoline.

— Je pioche, annonce Gwen qui tire **l'Appel de l'Être Hanté**.

En observant sa main, elle découvre le **Dragon Chasseur** , le **Dragon Pulsar de Lumière** , le **Dragon Orage des Ténèbres** , **Souffle Ardent** et **Dragon Cruel**. Gwen regarde Jûdai qui acquiesce de la tête. Puis elle prend un monstre de sa main.

— Je sacrifie **HÉROS ÉLÉMENTAIRE ~ Stratos** pour invoquer **Dragon Pulsar de Lumière** (2500/1500) ! déclare Gwen.

 **Stratos** disparaît puis une étoile à neutron illumine le terrain ce qui surprend tout le monde. Chronos qui est encore dans l'eau, est subjugué par cette apparition.

— C'est exactement comme l'autre fois, s'écrit-il.

Puis l'étoile à neutron se disperse pour laisser émerger un grand dragon bleu aux yeux rouges, doté d'une armure blanche ainsi qu'un électroaimant sur la poitrine qui dégage des étincelles harmonieuses.

— Le dragon de Grande sœur est encore plus impressionnant que sur la carte, s'émerveille Shô.

— C'est quoi ce monstre ? s'étonne Jasmine. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de lui avant.

— Je me fais très discrète quand je le joue, informe Gwen.

— Reste sur tes gardes Jasmine, l'avertit Asuka.

Jasmine acquiesce en réponse. Gwen observe attentivement le terrain de ses adversaires.

— _Trois cartes face cachées, pense-t-elle. Ce n'serait pas prudent de foncer tête baissée mais elles s'activeront tôt ou tard._

Gwen lance sa main droite à l'avant et déclare :

— **Dragon Pulsar de Lumière** (2500/1500) attaque **Cyber Étoile** (1200/600) !

— _Elle a négligée ma carte face cachée ? s'irrite Asuka._

Mais voyant le regard sérieux de Gwen, Asuka comprend que ce n'est pas le cas.

— _Étincelle d'Étoile Pulsante_ !

— Je révèle mon piège : **Paso Doble** ! déclare Asuka en levant son bras tandis que sa carte se révèle et représente une danseuse de ballet.

L'étoile à neutron que lance **Pulsar de Lumière** , passe à travers **Cyber Étoile** ce qui surprend Jûdai. Asuka reçoit de plein fouet, les dégâts qui font chuter ses points de vie à 5500 LP.

— L'effet de **Paso Doble** change une attaque adverse en une attaque directe sur le joueur. Ensuite, le monstre ciblé par l'attaque peut attaquer l'adversaire directement ! explique Asuka.

 **Cyber Étoile** fonce sur Gwen. Son ATK grimpe à 1800. La danseuse tourne sur elle-même puis donne un coup de pied sur le bras gauche de Gwen qui se protège.

— Argh, glapit Gwen en tenant son bras gauche tandis que ses points de vie diminuent à 6200 LP.

— Gwen ! s'inquiète Jûdai.

Puis il fixe Asuka avec une goutte de sueur lui glissant sur la tempe.

— _Quelle fille ! Utiliser un tel piège sans se soucier des dégâts qu'elle reçoit, pense le jeune_ _ **OSIRIS**_ _._

— Quand **Cyber Étoile** attaque directement, son ATK augmente de 600, explique Asuka avec un sourire.

— C'est bien Asuka-san ! félicite Mindy. Tu as vu ça voyeur ?!

— Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'matais pas ! proteste Shô avec un poing plié.

— Je pose une carte face cachée, dit Gwen en posant sa carte.

— Pas si vite, intervient Jasmine. J'active mon piège : **Tornade de Poussière** qui va détruire ta carte face cachée !

Le piège de Jasmine envoie une tornade de plume qui soulève la carte piège de Gwen, représentant une tête de dragon soufflant un lance-flammes vert. La duelliste est bien embêtée car elle ne pourra pas contre attaquer.

— Le **Souffle Ardent** permet en sacrifiant un monstre de type dragon, de détruire tous les monstres sur le terrain dont la DEF est inférieure ou égale à l'ATK du monstre sacrifié, récite Asuka. Ça tombe vraiment mal pour toi.

— Je finis mon tour. Désolée Jûdai, s'excuse Gwen en le fixant.

— T'inquiète pas, je prends le relais, la rassure Jûdai avec un clin d'œil et un pouce en l'air.

— C'est mon tour, je pioche ! annonce Asuka. J'invoque **Patineuse à Lames** (1400/1500).

Une femme chauve portant une tenue violette et blanche, sort de sa carte en tournoyant. Elle possède des lames aux avant-bras ainsi que des patins à glaces. **Patineuse à Lames** , patine sur le lac avant de rejoindre **Cyber Étoile**. Puis Asuka prend une carte magique de sa main.

— Je joue la magie : **Polymérisation** ! déclare-t-elle. Je fais fusionner **Patineuse à Lames** et **Cyber Étoile**.

Les deux monstres se combinent dans un tourbillon pour laisser place à une patineuse à la longue chevelure bleue, des lunettes rouges et également vêtue d'un costume rouge violet avec un tutu blanc.

— Invocation Fusion, apparaît **Cyber Trancheuse** (2100/800) ! l'appelle la **Bleu OBÉLISK**. Quand mon adversaire contrôle seulement deux monstres, _Pas de Trois_ permet de doubler l'ATK de **Cyber Trancheuse** !

— HEIN ?! s'exclament Gwen et Jûdai tandis que Shô est visiblement inquiet.

L'ATK de **Cyber Trancheuse** grimpe en flèche jusqu'à 4200 ATK.

— Une ATK de 4200 ?! s'inquiète grandement Shô.

— **Cyber Trancheuse** attaque **Dragon Pulsar de Lumière** (2500/1500) ! ordonne Asuka en pointant le dragon du doigt. _Glissade Slash_ !

 **Cyber Trancheuse** fonce sur **Dragon Pulsar de Lumière** puis lui donne un coup de pied bien placé. Le **Dragon** est transpercé par des vaisseaux de lumière puis explose. Gwen lève son bras gauche pour se protéger les yeux.

— **Pulsar de Lumière** ! s'exclame-t-elle tandis que ses LP diminuent à 4500.

— L'effet _Pas de Deux_ s'active lorsque mon adversaire contrôle seulement un monstre, explique Asuka. Elle ne peut pas être détruite au combat et son ATK revient à la normale.

L'ATK de **Cyber Trancheuse** revient à 2100.

— Quel monstre ! commente Jûdai qui est un peu embêté alors qu'Asuka sourit.

— Que pensez-vous de la carte maîtresse d'Asuka-san ? demande Jasmine avec un air de supériorité.

— Pour finir mon tour, j'équipe **Cyber Trancheuse** avec **Fusion Weapon** , conclut Asuka.

L'ATK de **Cyber Trancheuse** augmente à 3600. Jûdai tire **H-Cœur Brûlant**.

— Cool, sourit-il en observe sa main et hoche la tête en approbation.

Jûdai prend la carte de **Sparkman**.

— J'invoque **HÉROS ÉLÉMENTAIRE ~ Sparkman** (1600/1400) en mode d'attaque ! déclare-t-il en le posant sur son disque de duel.

Dans une masse d'éclairs, **Sparkman** fait son entrée sur le terrain puis donne des coups de poings avant de prendre la pose. Puis Jûdai montre sa magie dont l'illustration présente la lettre H dans les flammes.

— J'active ma magie : **H-Cœur Brûlant** ! annonce Jûdai. Elle permet à l'un de mes monstres de gagner 500 d'ATK jusqu'à la fin du tour. Je cible **Sparkman** (2100/1400) !

Les flammes entourent **Sparkman** qui voit son ATK augmenter. Ensuite Jûdai prend une autre carte de sa main puis la glisse dans la zone magie et piège.

— La magie continue : **Esprit de Kishido** , continue Jûdai. Tous mes monstres ne seront pas détruits au combat par des monstres avec la même ATK. Allez **Sparkman** attaque **Cyber Harpie** avec _Flash Éclair_ ! ordonne-t-il en balançant son poing.

 **Sparkman** s'élance vers **Cyber Harpie** (1800/1300) puis lance des éclairs à partir de ses mains. Jasmine pointe sa carte face cachée du doigt.

— Pas si vite ! J'active mon piège : **Armure de Sakuretsu** ! L'attaquant est détruit, contre Jasmine.

Une armure s'équipe à **Sparkman** qui s'agite pour essayer de l'enlever.

— **Sparkman**! s'inquiète Jûdai puis son monstre se fait détruire. **Flame Wingman** attaque les **Sœurs Dame Harpie** (1950/2100). _Flame Shoot_ !

 **Flame Wingman** s'enflamme puis fonce sur les **Sœurs Harpies** qui paniquent. Elles se font littéralement réduites en cendres. Jasmine est horrifiée par la disparition de son monstre. Puis ses LP chutent à 5350. **Flame Wingman** se pose devant elle ce qui la surprend.

— L'effet spécial de **Flame Wingman** s'active, rappelle Jûdai en pliant le poing. Tu vas te prendre des dégâts égaux à l'attaque de ton monstre ! _Rage Infernale_ !

 **Flame Wingman** pointe sa tête de dragon vers Jasmine puis un tourbillon la frappe.

— Haaaah ! crie-t-elle en se protégeant avec ses bras.

— Jasmine ! s'inquiète Asuka.

Leur LP chutent à 3400. Une goutte de sueur glisse sur la tempe de Jûdai.

— _C'est pas bon, pense-t-il. Au prochain tour, je vais prendre des sacrés dégâts. Je vais laisser le reste à Gwen, décide-t-il en la fixant du coin de l'œil._

Puis un flash lui apparaît. _Il se retrouve âgé de cinq ans installé sur une moquette en train de jouer au Duel Monster._

— _Hé, j'ai perdu ! se plaint Jûdai déçu._

— _..._

— _Non, ...a un Deck de Structure malgré ses défauts, explique Yûgi. Mais il te manque encore plusieurs cartes essentielles Jûdai-kun, sinon tu seras très difficile à vaincre._

— _C'est vrai, hoche celui-ci. Il m'en manque beaucoup comme_ _ **Flame Wingman**_ _._

Jûdai cligne des yeux puis secoue la tête.

— _Yûgi-san ? Toi et moi, on était si proche que ça ?_

— Pourquoi tu rêvasses ? Tu as finis ton tour ? jacasse Jasmine les mains sur les hanches.

— Oui ! répond Jûdai.

Jasmine tire une carte puis prend une autre de sa main et l'insère dans son disque.

— J'équipe **Cyber Harpie** avec la magie d'équipement : **Suit le Vent** , annonce-t-elle.

Un voile rose s'enroule autour de la taille de **Cyber Harpie** et deux ailes lui poussent dans le dos.

— **Suit le Vent** augmente l'ATK et la DEF d'une bête ailée de 300, explique Jasmine. **Cyber Trancheuse** (3600/2300) attaque **Flame Wingman** (2100/1200) avec _Trident Shock_ !

 **Cyber Trancheuse** patine à toute vitesse vers **Flame Wingman** puis lui donne un coup de poing avec **Fusion Weapon**. Le héros se fait détruire.

— **Flame Wingman** ! s'exclame Jûdai en levant son bras droit devant son visage, ses LP tombant à 3000.

— **Cyber Harpie** attaque-le directement ! l'ordonne Jasmine en lançant sa main ouverte. _Scratch Crash_ !

 **Cyber Harpie** déploie ses ailes puis tranche l'abdomen de Jûdai avec ses griffes acérées avant de se retirer.

— Arrgh, gémit Jûdai qui se tient l'abdomen avec ses bras.

— Frérot ! s'inquiète Shô.

— Jûdai, dit Gwen en tenant l'épaule de celui-ci.

— Ce...n'est rien, assure-t-il en se redressant.

— Mais vos LP ne sont plus que de 900 maintenant, les informe Shô.

— C'est largement suffisant, affirme Jûdai.

— Voyez-vous ça, vous n'allez pas faire long feu, raille Jasmine avec un sourire. Ton jeu est vraiment faible et Gwendoline n'est pas aussi forte qu'elle en a l'air.

— Et toi petit voyeur, tu vas être renvoyé ! se réjouit Mindy.

— ça suffit ! les arrête Shô visiblement en colère. Je me fiche que vous me traiter de voyeur parce que je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Mais Frérot et Grande sœur sont venus m'aider alors ne les insultez pas !

— Shô, murmure Jûdai en l'observant du coin de l'œil.

— Ne t'inquiète pas. On n'perdra pas, le rassure Gwen en lui adressant un sourire.

— Fin du tour, termine Jasmine.

Gwen fronce les sourcils en apercevant **Cyber Trancheuse** (3600/2300) et **Cyber Harpie** (2100/1600) sur le terrain adverse.

— Le problème, c'est **Cyber Trancheuse**. Quand on contrôle un seul monstre, elle ne peut pas être détruite au combat, récapitule Gwen à Jûdai. Et si on contrôle deux monstres, son ATK est doublé.

— Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ? lui demande Jûdai.

— La seule façon d'en venir à bout, c'est de la détruire avec un effet spécial, lui répond-t-elle.

Jûdai comprend tout de suite à quoi elle fait référence. Il sourit puis acquiesce.

— Ok, pour ça laisse-moi faire ! Mais faudrait déjà qu'on survit ce tour-ci, s'inquiète-t-il.

— Tout va bien, je m'en occupe, lui assure Gwen avec un poing sur le cœur.

Elle plie son bras gauche puis pose une main tremblante sur son Deck et son visage en sueur. Elle ferme les yeux en se concentrant.

— _Cette pioche va déterminer l'issu du duel, pense Gwen. S'il te plait mon Deck, répond-moi._

Puis Gwen tire sa carte d'un coup sec. La retournant vers elle, Gwen ouvre les yeux qui s'écarquillent. Elle prend ensuite une carte de sa main.

— Quand mon adversaire contrôle un monstre et que je n'en contrôle aucun, je peux l'invoquer spécialement sur le terrain, annonce Gwen en posant la carte. Apparaît **Dragon Cruel** (2000/2400) !

Ce dragon a la peau tendue de couleur violette avec d'énormes griffes blanches ainsi que des ailes membraneuses de couleur vertes dans le dos. Il pousse des rugissements de sa grande gueule ouverte doté de crocs blancs acérés. Le **Dragon Cruel** fixe ses adversaires de ses yeux haineux de couleur jaune.

— Une attaque de 2000 ? s'écrit Asuka étonnée. C'est de la folie de mettre ton monstre en mode d'attaque !

— Mais son ATK et sa DEF sont divisés pas deux quand il est invoqué de cette façon, explique Gwen.

L'ATK et la DEF du **Dragon Cruel** sont divisés par deux (1000/1200).

— Je pose deux cartes face cachées et je termine mon tour, finit Gwen en insérant ses deux cartes dans la zone magie et piège.

— HEIN ?! Ma-mai-mais...Grande-sœur, si une attaque te touche, vous allez perdre !

— Faites-moi confiance, leur demande calmement Gwen.

Jûdai la regarde avec un air étonné sur le visage. Il n'a pas pensé qu'ils se protégeront de cette façon. Mais il laisse place à un sourire.

— Je te fais confiance Gwen, lui dit Jûdai.

Gwen lui rend son sourire et hoche la tête. Asuka fronce les sourcils en voyant ses cartes face cachées.

— _Qu'est ce qu'elle prépare ? se demande-t-elle. Elle veut me forcer à attaquer ? Alors c'est comme tu voudras !_ C'est mon tour, je pioche ! annonce Asuka en tirant une carte d'un coup sec. _Pas de trois_ permet à **Cyber Trancheuse** (3600/2300) de doubler son ATK quand mon adversaire contrôle seulement deux monstres. Allez **Cyber Trancheuse** (7200/2300) attaque le **Dragon Cruel** (1000/1200) ! lui ordonne-t-elle en pointant le dragon du doigt. _Trident Shock_ !

 **Cyber Trancheuse** avance dangereusement du **Dragon Cruel**.

— Grande sœur ! panique Shô. Ça craint, elle est trop puissante !

Gwen appuie sur un bouton puis balance sa main à l'avant :

— J'active mon **Contre-piège : Annulation d'Attaque** ! déclare-t-elle.

Une barrière protège ses monstres et stoppe l'attaque de **Cyber Trancheuse** qui recule de quelques pas. Tout le monde est surpris.

— **Annulation d'Attaque** stoppe une attaque adverse et met fin à la Battle Phase.

— Whoua, bien joué Gwen ! la félicite Jûdai en levant un pouce vers elle.

— J'active mon **Piège Continu :** **Appel de l'Être Hanté** , poursuit Gwen qui révèle le cimetière lugubre. J'invoque spécialement du cimetière, **HÉROS ÉLÉMENTAIRE ~ Sparkman** (1600/1400) !

Le cimetière de Jûdai brille et il reprend son monstre pour l'invoquer. Puis il se tourne vers sa coéquipière.

— Merci Gwen.

— Je te laisse la suite, sourit-elle en le fixant.

— Compte sur moi, assure-t-il avec un sourire.

Asuka est irritée par la tournure de ce duel. Elle n'a d'autre choix que de mettre fin à son tour.

— C'est mon tour, je pioche ! annonce Jûdai en tirant le **Pot de Cupidité**. Je joue **Pot de Cupidité** pour tirer deux cartes.

Il tire **Portail de Fusion** et **Monster Reborn**. Il saisit **Monster Reborn** et la joue.

— **Monster Reborn** , je ramène **Dragon Pulsar de Lumière** (2500/1500) !

Une étoile à neutron apparaît sur le terrain puis laisse place au **Dragon Pulsar de Lumière**.

— Ensuite, je joue la **Magie de Terrain : Portail de Fusion** , poursuit Jûdai en insérant sa carte dans la zone de terrain qui est comme un CD-ROM. Je fusionne **HÉROS ÉLÉMENTAIRE ~ Clayman** (800/2000) et **Sparkman** , déclare Jûdai.

Les deux monstres se combinent dans un tourbillon puis laisse place à un géant au costume violet qui porte une armure doré sur le corps, les bras et les tibias. Il a une sorte de boule d'énergie au centre du ventre et dégage des éclairs de son corps. Jûdai plie son poing.

— Et voici, **l'HÉROS ÉLÉMENTAIRE ~ Géant de Tonnerre** (2400/1500) ! présente Jûdai avec fierté.

L'apparition de **Géant de Tonnerre** fait trembler les barques. Les duellistes tentent de se stabiliser tandis que Chronos-sensei fait de son mieux pour ne pas se noyer.

— Les **Magies de Terrain** : leur effets restent actif tant qu'ils sont sur le terrain, récite Shô.

— Tu crois vraiment qu'il est de taille contre ma **Cyber Trancheuse** ? lui demande Asuka d'un ton sec.

— C'est pour ça que j'active l'effet spécial de **Géant de Tonnerre**. Il peut détruire un monstre sur le terrain dont l'ATK d'origine est inférieure ou égale à la sienne, explique Jûdai.

— L'ATK d'origine ? se questionne Asuka. L'ATK d'origine de **Cyber Trancheuse** est 2100, dit-elle puis pousse un hoquet de surprise.

— Exact, confirme Jûdai. **Géant de Tonnerre** détruit **Cyber Trancheuse** , _VAPOR SPARKS_ !

 **Géant de Tonnerre** créer une boule d'éclair dans ses mains puis la lance sur **Cyber Trancheuse**. Elle se fait foudroyer puis vole en éclats. Cela choque Asuka.

— **Géant de Tonnerre** attaque **Cyber Harpie** (2100/1600) ! ordonne Jûdai avec son poing à l'avant. _Voltic Thunder_ !

 **Géant de Tonnerre** foudroie **Cyber Harpie** en la transformant en oiseau rôtie. Puis elle disparaît. L'éclair s'échappe dans l'eau qui fait sursauter Chronos-sensei hors de l'eau avant de retomber paralysé.

— **Dragon Pulsar de Lumière** (2500/1500), et **Dragon Cruel** (1000/1200), attaquez directement ! déclare Jûdai le poing à l'avant. _Étincelle d'Étoile_ _Pulsante, Châtiment du Vice_ !

 **Dragon Pulsar de Lumière** envoie une étoile à neutron de sa gueule et **Dragon Cruel** lance un rayon orangé tout droit vers Asuka qui se protège avec ses bras. Une fois les attaques terminées, Asuka tombe à genoux en se tenant l'oreille gauche. Leur LP chutent finalement à zéro.

— Asuka-san ! s'inquiète Mindy et Jasmine.

Les hologrammes disparaissent, signifiant la fin du Tag Duel. Jûdai fait un clin d'œil et pointe deux doigts vers ses adversaires.

— Gotcha ! C'était un duel amusant.

— Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on a perdu, se lamente Jasmine.

Jûdai et Gwen se félicitent en se tapant des mains. Shô leur saute dans les bras en les félicitant à son tour. Il pense qu'ils forment une bonne équipe. Plus tard, les deux barques sont côtes à côtes.

— Comme promis, Shô et Gwen rentrent avec moi, dit Jûdai.

— Oui, je tiendrais ma parole, acquiesce Asuka. J'oublie ce qui s'est passé ce soir.

— Huh, ne prend pas la grosse tête parce que vous avez eu de la chance, critique Jasmine les poings serrés.

— ça suffit Jasmine, ordonne Asuka en lui jetant un œil.

— Mais Asuka-san...

— Non, elle a raison, lui apprend Jûdai. Tu es très forte.

Cela surprend Asuka. Puis Jûdai passe ses bras derrière sa tête et ajoute sur un ton sérieux :

— Mais vous devez vous excuser auprès de Gwen. Vous l'avez invité après tout.

— Oui tu as raison, confirme Asuka. À la fin, nous avons agis comme Tsukasa. Pardon de t'avoir accusé à tort Gwendoline, s'excuse-t-elle en fixant la concernée.

Gwen les fixe sans rien dire. Jasmine lui jette un regard coupable de même que Mindy.

— Excuse-nous, maintenant nous savons que tu n'ferais jamais ça, regrette Jasmine.

— Tu es quelqu'un de vraiment sympa, ajoute Mindy.

— C'est déjà oublié ! sourit Gwen en tenant son bras droit. Vous m'avez comme même bien accueillie et j'ai passé une bonne soirée. C'est vrai que ça fait du bien de passer une soirée entre filles de temps en temps.

Sa réponse semble soulager les filles **OBÉLISK**. Puis Asuka semble se rappeler de quelque chose.

— Avant que vous partiez, Gwen il y a quelque chose que je voulais te demander, rajoute Asuka.

— Quoi ?

— La promesse que tu as faites à ton grand frère...qu'est ce que c'était ? lui demande Asuka ce qui la surprend.

En fixant le ciel étoilé, les mains derrière le dos, Gwen lui répond :

— J'ai promis de trouver ma voie du « véritable » duelliste.

— La voie du « véritable » duelliste ? se demande Asuka.

Les autres sont légèrement confus.

— Enfaîte, c'est mon maître qui m'a demandé ce que c'était un « véritable » duelliste.

— Ton maître ? demande Shô en arquant un sourcil.

— Oui, honnêtement j'ai pas trop compris ce qu'il a voulu dire. Mais maintenant, je crois que j'ai une petite idée, pense Gwen.

— Et c'est quoi ? lui demande Jûdai avec impatience.

— C'est notre âme brûlante qui donne la possibilité de transformer l'impossible en possible. Alors qu'on soit **Rouge OSIRIS** ou **Bleu OBÉLISK** , ça n'a pas d'importance tant qu'on conserve notre âme de duelliste, répond Gwen une main sur le cœur.

Ses mots résonnent au plus profond des cinq duellistes.

 _Un jeune homme blond au visage flou pose une main sur la tête du petit Jûdai._

— _Alors c'est toi Jûdai ? Moi c'est...Yûgi m'a dit que tu comptais le battre un jour ? Et bien va falloir que tu trouves ta voie de duelliste parce que sinon, t'aura beaucoup de mal face au Roi !_

Jûdai est surpris car un nouveau souvenir lui est revenu. Mais il ne sait pas qui est cette personne.

— Gwen, ton maître doit être vraiment puissant, lui dit Jûdai.

— Oui, il l'est, répond-t-elle. Bien qu'il était très faible à ses débuts. Il aurait pu être **Rouge OSIRIS**.

— Sérieux ?! s'exclame Shô la mâchoire tombante.

— Mais il a gardé son âme de duelliste et transformé l'impossible en possible comme mon frère. Maintenant il est hyper puissant !

Asuka lui sourit puis rajoute :

— Je crois que je comprends. En clair, tu es chez les Rouges pour prouver qu'ils peuvent être aussi puissants que les Bleu grâce à leur volonté.

Gwen acquiesce de la tête. Cela rassure Asuka. Puis Gwen se tourne vers ses amis.

— Bon et si on rentrait ?

Ils hochent affirmativement de la tête puis s'installent sur la barque. Jûdai rame et leur barque s'éloigne de celle des **Bleu OBÉLISK**. Asuka sourit en les regardant partir.

— _Ils vont devenir de plus en plus intéressants, pense Asuka._

Jasmine est indécise envers son attitude.

— _Asuka-san était différente aujourd'hui. Est-elle ?_

Chronos toujours dans l'eau, fulmine de rage.

— Ce vaurien va me le payer cher ! Je vais lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce ! Mais là...je suis fatigué.

Puis il plonge dans l'eau pour rentrer dans son dortoir. En traversant le lac, Jûdai apprend pour la lettre d'amour et le message anonyme.

— Hein ?! Dans quoi tu t'es fourré Shô ?

— Désolé Frérot, regrette celui-ci le rouge aux joues.

— C'est bon maintenant, c'est du passé, leur rassure Gwen les joues dans les mains. _Parce que j'ai brûlé la lettre._

— C'est vrai, marmonne Shô. Mais Frérot et Grande sœur, vous formez une bonne équipe.

— Mais, je n'fais que défendre cette fois, risque Gwen. Ça n'me ressemble pas.

— C'est vrai que c'est inhabituel pour un **Power Deck** , commente Shô.

— Qu'est ce que vous racontez ? Gwen, t'es très forte, la complimente Jûdai qui sourit. Si t'avais pas arrêté la Battle Phase et ramener **Sparkman** , on aurait perdu, **Géant de Tonnerre** ne serait pas là et Shô aurait été renvoyé !

— C'est grâce à toi Grande sœur, s'enchante Shô.

Gwen sourit doucement et dit :

— Merci, les garçons. _Mais vous auriez comme même gagnés sans moi._

— Enfaîte Gwen, je voulais te parler de quelque chose.

— C'est quoi ? lui demande-t-elle.

— Hum...médite Jûdai. Non, ça peut attendre plus tard.

—...

— Ok, moi aussi je vais trouver ma voie du « véritable » duelliste, affirme Jûdai avec un sourire de défi. Et je deviendrais le prochain Roi des Duels !

Gwen rit puis fixe la lune qui est déjà bien haute dans le ciel.

— _Yûgi-nii-chan, maître Jounouchi, je crois que j'avance un peu plus sur ma voie de duelliste._

La barque finit par accoster sur la rive. Tandis qu'ils abandonnent leur embarcation, une image d'Yûgi souriant et Jounouchi avec un pouce en l'air, apparaissent dans le reflet de la pleine lune et semblent encourager la jeune fille.


	12. Souviens-toi de moi

**Chapitre 9.1 : Souviens-toi de moi.**

Le soleil se lève à l'horizon, illuminant l'île volcanique de la Duel Académie. Au dortoir des **Rouges OSIRIS** , Gwen est installée à son bureau toujours en pyjama. Elle pianote sur le clavier de son ordinateur portable rouge. À côté de l'ordinateur se trouve un réveil rectangulaire qui affiche 6h30. C'est bien la première fois qu'elle se lève aussi tôt car ce samedi matin, la jeune fille compte bien rendre la mémoire à Jûdai. Kisara est debout derrière elle, appuyant ses mains sur le dossier de sa chaise.

Gwen consulte ses mails et aperçoit le nom de MUTÔ Yûgi dans sa boîte de réception.

— Yûgi-nii-chan a eu le temps de m'envoyer un mail, dit Gwen en ouvrant le courriel.

— Ils doivent être arrivés en Égypte maintenant, commente Kisara.

~ Kurikuri ~ se manifeste **Kuriboh** en entendant le nom de son maître.

— Tu veux lire aussi le message d'Yûgi-nii-chan, **Kuriboh** ?

~ Kurikuri ~ hoche joyeusement la boule de poil.

Les trois individus lisent attentivement le mail du Roi des Duels :

 _Bonjour ma petite sœur adorée ^^,_

 _Comment vas-tu ? Moi et Grand-père sommes bien arrivés en Égypte avec le professeur Hawkins et Rebecca. Au lieu d'aller dans un hôtel, nous hébergeons chez les Ishtar comme d'habitude. Nous avons même commencé à faire des repérages dans la Vallée des Roi. Comme je m'en doutais, la véritable tombe de Mon Autre Moi est difficile à trouver._

 _Je suis revenu dans le temple où je l'ai affronté. Tout est comme dans mes souvenirs. Je me sens plus proche de lui ici. Je lui ai même demandé s'il pouvait nous guider jusqu'à sa véritable tombe. Ça nous épargnerait des soucis. J'espère qu'il m'a entendu XD._

Gwen rit et dit :

— Bien sûr qu'il t'a entendu ! Je parie même qu'il t'observe à chaque fois qu'il a du temps libre.

 _Et pour Grand-père ne t'en fais pas. Je vais m'assurer qu'il ne se force pas trop parce que tu ne seras pas là pour le soigner )._

Cela fait rire les trois individus dans la pièce.

 _J'espère que tout se passe bien pour toi à la Duel Académie._ _ **Kuriboh Ailé**_ _m'a dit que Jûdai-kun s'amuse beaucoup mais qu'il a toujours du mal à se souvenir de toi. Si quelque chose de bizarre se passe à la Duel Académie, préviens-moi. Même si c'est ta marque. En cas de besoin,_ _ **Kuriboh**_ _me préviendra. Je vais te laisser, amuse-toi bien petite sœur ! ^^_

 _PS : J'ai pris quelques photos._

En cliquant sur la pièce jointe, Gwen y trouve une dizaine de photos. Elle clique sur la première et voit Yûgi ainsi que Sugoroku en compagnie du professeur Hawkins et Rebecca. Une autre avec la famille ISHTAR. Kisara écarquille des yeux en voyant une femme bronzée avec des cheveux noirs coupés au carré en compagnie d'un jeune homme bronzé aux cheveux blancs ébouriffés à sa droite et un homme bien bâtit comme une armoire avec le crâne rasé ne laissant seulement une petite mèche noire à sa gauche. La moitié de son visage est tatoué par des hiéroglyphes.

— C'est Isis-san ! s'exclame Kisara en se penchant un peu plus pour mieux voir.

— C'est Ishizu ISHTAR, rectifie Gwen, la réincarnation d'Isis.

Kisara se redresse, ferme les yeux, pose une main contre sa joue et coude soutenu par son autre main.

— Décidément, je n'arrive pas à m'y habituer, reprend la **Demoiselle aux Yeux Bleus** un peu hébétée.

Le reste des photos montrent la vallée des Rois, des pyramides ainsi que la ville dans laquelle, ils logent. Ensuite Gwen ferme son portable. Puis elle se lève de son siège et ouvre son armoire placée contre le mur à côté de son bureau. Elle fouille quelque peu avant de ressortir une veille casquette rouge. **Kuriboh** s'avance vers elle et s'agite dans tous les sens.

~ Kurikuri ~

— Oui **Kuriboh** , c'est bien la casquette de Jûdai, sourit Gwen.

 __ _Les deux enfants se séparent avec peine puis se regardent une dernière fois avant de se quitter. Le petit garçon enlève sa casquette avec ses mains puis la pose sur la tête de Gwen._

— _Prend-le, commence Jûdai la voix tremblante, pour que tu m'oublies pas !_

— _Yubel, ne laisse pas Jûdai mourir, lui demande Gwen le visage baigné de larmes._

— _Humph, évidement pas besoin de me le dire ! répond Yubel les bras croisés._ __

— Tu comptes lui faire retrouver la mémoire en lui montrant sa casquette ? lui demande Kisara.

— Ça pourrait marcher, pense Gwen en caressant la surface épaisse de la casquette dont une étiquette se distingue où nous pouvons lire : YÛKI Jûdai. S'il se souvient avec, je n'aurais pas besoin de l'affronter en duel.

À 7h, Gwen descend à la cafète entièrement habillée. En ouvrant la porte coulissante constituée de papier de riz, Gwen retrouve ses amis assis à une table en train de manger une omelette au riz. Elle vient s'asseoir à la seule place libre à côté de Hayato et en face de Jûdai.

— Tu t'es levée vraiment tôt aujourd'hui, la salut Jûdai les baguettes en main.

— Je pourrais te dire la même chose, sourit Gwen.

— J'ai tiré Frérot du lit parce que c'est une belle journée aujourd'hui, lui apprend Shô.

Puis le professeur Banner s'approche d'eux avec un plateau dans les bras. Il pose le plateau devant Gwen qui le remercie. Après avoir dit la formule de politesse, elle prend ses baguettes puis saisit un morceau d'omelette. Après le petit-déjeuner, Banner empile des paquets ainsi que des lettres sur sa table.

— Bien tout le monde, puisque nous sommes samedi, vos familles vous ont envoyé des lettres et des colis, leur annonce Banner.

Il jette un œil à sa liste puis déclare :

— Et bien la première, c'est AZUR Gwendoline.

Celle-ci se lève et rejoint son professeur qui lui tend un colis moyen ainsi qu'une lettre. Puis elle retourne à sa place tandis que Banner continue la distribution.

— J'ai reçu une lettre de mon père, commente Hayato en lisant son courrier.

— Mes parents m'ont envoyé de l'argent pour m'acheter des cartes, poursuit Shô.

— Moi aussi, mais ils m'ont laissé seulement trois foutu lignes pour me demander comment je vais et c'est tout, se plaint Jûdai avec sa lettre à la main.

— Jûdai tu t'entends pas avec tes parents ? lui demande Gwen avec curiosité.

— Si mais bon, on ne parle pas souvent en ce moment, répond Jûdai ennuyé en posant sa main contre sa joue et le coude sur la table. Enfaîte ça toujours été comme ça depuis que je suis gosse. Mais Yuka m'a laissé un petit mot, lui apprend-t-il en souriant. Elle te remercie pour **Friendship** et qu'elle a une amie maintenant.

— Ah c'est cool ! Je savais que ça allait marcher, sourit Gwen.

— Frérot, t'as une sœur ? questionne Shô visiblement surpris.

— Ouais, elle s'appelle Fuyuka ! C'est marrant mais Gwen m'a donné la carte de **Friendship** pour elle quand je suis passé dans sa boutique.

— Tu as une boutique ? demande Hayato à la jeune fille.

— La boutique de jeu appartient à mon grand-père, répond Gwen. C'était mon tour d'aider.

― Ma sœur a juste cinq ans et elle écrit déjà mieux que moi ! rit Jûdai en remettant sa lettre dans l'enveloppe.

― C'est sûr avec ton écriture pattes de mouche, le taquine Gwen.

― Quoi ?! s'exclame Jûdai en faisant la moue.

Gwen pouffe de rire.

— Grande sœur tu n'regarde pas ton courrier ? lui demande gentiment Shô.

— Hum...fait-elle en ouvrant sa lettre. C'est de ma mère qui me dit d'ouvrir mon colis.

Gwen s'exécute et trouve cinq petits paquets de gâteau.

— Whoua des brownies, bave Hayato, t'as de la chance !

— Elle dit aussi qu'il y a un paquet pour chacun d'entre nous, rajoute Gwen en tendant un paquet pour chacun des garçons qui la remercie.

— Ta mère est vraiment sympa, trouve Jûdai en défaisant le nœud.

— Tiens ? Le dernier paquet est pour Asuka, remarque Gwen en regardant l'étiquette.

Jûdai avale un morceau de son gâteau avant d'avoir les yeux brillant comme une étoile à neutron.

— Punaise c'est vachement bon ! s'exclame Jûdai avec un grand sourire. En plus les brownies aux noisettes sont mes préférés !

— Maman va être contente de savoir que tu aimes, sourit Gwen.

— Remercie-la de ma part. Ça me rappelle que j'en ai mangé quand j'étais gosse, lui apprend Jûdai le regard rêveur.

— Vraiment ? lui demande Gwen avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

— Oui mais je me souviens plus où et avec qui, répond-t-il en croisant ses bras et fermant les yeux.

Gwen soupire de déception car même les gâteaux n'ont pas fonctionnés.

— Comment ça se fait que ta mère n'a pas envoyé un paquet pour ton ami optimiste ? lui demande Jûdai un peu étonné. D'ailleurs, je t'ai même pas vu lui parler depuis qu'on est ici et on sait même pas qui c'est.

Le visage de Gwen se décompose et se demande s'il ne fait pas exprès parfois. Shô et Hayato sont blasés par son inconscience.

— _Frérot, franchement tu n'as pas remarqué que Grande sœur est ton amie d'enfance ? pense Shô un peu agacé._

― _Il est vraiment lent à la détente, soupire intérieurement Hayato._

― _Celui-là, grince intérieurement Gwen. Il commence sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs. Si tu me vois pas aller lui parler c'est parce que c'est TOI ! Comment on peut être inconscient à ce point ?_

Sans répondre à Jûdai, Gwen prend son paquet et s'en va de la cafète. Jûdai est un peu confus de sa réaction tandis que Shô et Hayato soupirent car il l'a vexé. Shô se lève de table et suit Gwen.

— Grande sœur attends-moi ! l'appelle Shô avec inquiétude.

— Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il fallait pas ? s'interroge Jûdai avec un sourcil arqué et se frottant la joue avec son index.

— Oui tu es stupide, lui répond Hayato.

— Hein ?

Gwen entre dans sa chambre en ouvrant brutalement sa porte. Puis elle dépose son paquet sur son bureau tandis que Shô attend à l'extérieur, inquiet pour elle. Elle rejoint son ami et ferme sa chambre à clé.

— Et si on allait se promener ? lui demande Gwen avec un visage impassible.

— Ok, lui répond Shô.

Les deux **OSIRIS** quittent leur dortoir pour se promener aux alentours. Aucun d'eux ne parle et Shô remarque l'ambiance morose qui s'est installée. Quant à Gwen, elle ne cesse de soupirer car son ami d'enfance est vraiment dense. Fatigué par ce silence pesant, Shô se décide à entamer la conversation pour remonter le moral de sa grande sœur.

— Grande sœur, ne t'en fais pas pour Frérot, tente de la rassurer le petit aux cheveux bleus clairs. Il est peut être un peu lent à la détente mais je suis certain qu'il va finir par se souvenir de toi.

— Ouais...si tu le dis, marmonne-t-elle en regardant le sol.

Shô est de plus en plus inquiet pour elle.

— Même avec tous les indices que je lui ai laissé, il est même pas foutu de s'en rendre compte ! se plaint Gwen en levant le regard brûlant de colère et le poing plié. Même toi Shô, tu as fini par le remarquer.

— Et bien parce que ça saute aux yeux Grande sœur, ajoute-t-il.

— Alors pourquoi Jûdai l'a pas remarqué ?! s'exclame-t-elle. Je suis vraiment idiote, peut être que j'aurais du lui dire directement !

— Je te l'ai proposé mais tu as refusé catégoriquement prétextant qu'il va prendre ses jambes à son cou, lui rappelle Kisara en flottant à côté d'elle.

— Mais bon, Jûdai n'est pas comme ça, dit Gwen avec un air morose.

— Grande sœur, il n'y a pas autre chose dont Frérot pourrait se souvenir ? lui demande Shô.

Ils s'arrêtent à la lisière de la forêt sans savoir que quelqu'un autre s'y trouve, caché derrière un arbre.

— Et bien...il y a toujours sa casquette rouge qu'il m'a donnée avant son départ, avoue Gwen.

— Tu l'as avec toi ?

— Oui mais je l'ai laissé dans ma chambre, ajoute-t-elle.

— Mais si Frérot le voit, il se souviendra sûrement ! conclut Shô avec un sourire.

— Oui c'est que je pense aussi, sourit Gwen en retour.

Cachée derrière un arbre, Tsukasa a entendu toute la conversation bien qu'elle ne s'est pas attendue à les voir traîner par ici.

— Alors comme ça ce vaurien de Jûdai est l'ami d'enfance de cette saleté ? Intéressant, sourit cyniquement Tsukasa. Si je mets la main sur cette fameuse casquette alors sa chance de retrouver son ami perdu va être réduite à néant. Si je me souviens bien, il me semble qu'Asuka a une casquette du même genre qui appartenait à son grand frère.

En sortant son PDA de sa poche, Tsukasa compose un numéro et approche l'appareil près de son oreille.

— Torimaki, tu peux me rendre un service ?

Jûdai est peu surpris par le comportement de Gwen.

— Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il fallait pas ? s'interroge-t-il avec un sourcil arqué et se frottant la joue avec son index.

— Oui tu es stupide, lui répond Hayato qui mange un autre morceau de brownie aux noisettes.

— Hein ?

— Réfléchis bien Jûdai, Gwen ne te fait pas penser à quelqu'un ?

— Me faire penser à quelqu'un ? réfléchit celui-ci en croisant ses bras et les yeux fermés. C'est vrai que j'ai l'impression de l'avoir rencontré bien avant les exams d'entrée, poursuit Jûdai en regardant en l'air.

Hayato termine joyeusement ses gâteaux puis s'adresse de nouveau à Jûdai :

— Tu es sur la bonne voie.

Jûdai regarde son ami avec étonnement et décroise ses bras.

— Hein ? Attends pourquoi j'ai l'impression que toi et Shô, vous me cachez quelque chose ?

— On n'cache rien, lui répond Hayato. Si tu veux savoir, tu devrais directement demander à Gwen. Elle saura te renseigner mieux que nous.

— Bon ba, je vais lui demander alors, décide Jûdai en se levant de table.

Un paquet attire son attention. Il le saisit et consulte l'étiquette qui indique : TENJOIN Asuka.

— Gwen a oublié le paquet d'Asuka.

— Ah oui Jûdai, ce que tu voulais lui dire, tu l'as pas encore fait n'est ce pas ? Eh bien fais-le, lui suggère Hayato.

— T'as raison, merci Hayato, le remercie Jûdai avant de quitter le réfectoire.

Jûdai marche avec son paquet de brownie et celui d'Asuka dans les mains.

— Je me demande où ils sont allés, réfléchit Jûdai en scrutant les alentours.

Soudain il renifle quelque chose dans l'air qui n'a rien à voir avec l'odeur des gâteaux.

— Encore ce parfum d'amande ?

— On dirait que ta meilleure amie est passée par ici, lui apprend Yubel qui est sortie de sa carte, les bras croisés.

— Vraiment ? s'étonne Jûdai en la regardant. Elle doit pas être bien loin.

DRRIIIIIING ! Jûdai sort son PDA de sa ceinture et remarque qu'il reçoit un appel direct de quelqu'un. Il clique sur accepter et le visage de Tsukasa apparaît à l'écran. Cela étonne le Mini-Roi Suprême.

— Tu es...Tsukasa ! se souvient Jûdai.

— Bonjour, YÛKI Jûdai, le salut Tsukasa en lui adressant un sourire mesquin. C'est seulement pour t'informer que ta « précieuse » amie d'enfance t'attend au pont.

— Quoi ? Comment tu peux le savoir ? lui demande Jûdai avec méfiance.

— Parce que c'est elle qui me l'a dit, lui répond Tsukasa sur un ton théâtral. Elle avait tellement hâte de te revoir mais tu l'as complètement oublié ! Elle a le cœur brisé maintenant.

Jûdai fronce les sourcils et retient un grognement.

— Si ça ne t'intéresses pas de la revoir, libre à toi.

Puis l'écran s'éteint et Tsukasa ricane.

— Quel idiot, il va sûrement se précipiter pour la voir, se réjouit Tsukasa. Heureusement, je connais ses habitudes. Il ne reste que la part de Torimaki.

Du côté de Jûdai, celui-ci est plutôt troublé après l'appel de Tsukasa. Il accroche de nouveau son PDA à sa ceinture. Il se dirige vers le pont d'une démarche rapide juste à côté de son dortoir. Quelque temps plus tard, Torimaki s'approche discrètement du dortoir des **Rouges OSIRIS** avec le PDA près de l'oreille. Quelques gouttes de sueur perlent sur son visage car il n'est pas très sûr de lui.

— Tsukasa-san, tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? lui demande le **Bleu** à la coupe de banane tombante.

— Je t'ai dit de le faire ! Cette saleté mérite de recevoir une bonne leçon. Évite de te faire prendre, je compte sur toi, lui répond-t-elle de sa voix froide.

— Bien comme tu voudras, accepte Torimaki même s'il trouve qu'il risque vraiment cher en faisant cela.

Il raccroche puis range son PDA. Il se poste derrière le bâtiment puis regarde de gauche à droite en espérant ne croiser personne. Fort heureusement pour lui, tous les rouges ont quittés leur dortoir pour profiter du soleil. Torimaki grimpe les escaliers qui grincent à chacun de ses pas.

— Voilà pourquoi les **OSIRIS** sont des vauriens, peste doucement Torimaki, ils n'ont même pas de quoi rénover le bâtiment !

Ensuite il s'arrête devant la porte de Gwen. Il sort une épingle de sa poche puis s'accroupit devant la serrure et introduit l'épingle à l'intérieur. Puis en l'agitant, le **Bleu OBÉLISK** parvient à déverrouiller la porte et l'ouvrir.

— Voyant voir, où pourrait-il bien être ? s'interroge Torimaki en inspectant les lieux.

Hayato sort de la cafète en se frottant le ventre avec un visage bienheureux.

— Ha, ces brownies sont vraiment délicieux, se réjouit-il.

Montant les escaliers, Hayato entend du bruit venant de la chambre de Gwen. Intrigué, il s'arrête et se met à toquer à la porte.

— Gwen tout va bien ? demande Hayato.

Le bruit s'arrête soudain. Puis d'un geste brusque, la porte s'ouvre brutalement et BAM ! Elle frappe le visage de Hayato qui est surpris. Celui-ci tombe lourdement sur le parquet en bois à cause de l'impact tandis qu'une ombre l'enjambe à toute vitesse. Hayato pleure de douleur et son visage est rougi avec du sang qui coule de son nez.

— Snif...ça fait mal ! gémit-il en tentant de se lever.

Il s'assit et essuie doucement le sang qui tache sa manche blanche. Quelques minutes plus tard, Shô et Gwen rentrent au dortoir.

— Je me demande si Frérot est encore à la cafète...

— Haa ! s'écrit Gwen horrifiée en voyant leur ami. Hayato !

— Hayato-kun ! l'interpelle Shô en grimpant quatre à quatre les escaliers suivit de Gwen.

Les deux adolescents s'accroupissent près de lui pour constater les dégâts.

— Ça va Hayato ? lui demande Gwen avec beaucoup d'inquiétude.

— Je...crois que...je me suis cassé le nez ! sanglote Hayato en se tenant le nez avec précaution.

Shô se lève puis commence à descendre les marches.

— Attends Hayato-kun, je vais chercher Banner-sensei et de la glace.

Puis il se dirige vers la cafète. Gwen recentre son attention sur son ami au visage de koala mais remarque sa porte grande ouverte. Elle fronce les sourcils d'incompréhension.

— Comment ça se fait que ma porte est grande ouverte ? demande Gwen. J'étais sûre de l'avoir fermé à clé !

— Hum...je pensais que...snif...que tu étais dans ta chambre, lui raconte Hayato en s'efforçant de ne pas céder à la douleur lancinante qui s'est logée dans son nez et son visage, mais...snif...la porte s'est ouverte brusquement et m'a frappé !

Cela surprend Gwen. Shô et Banner arrivent en trombe armés d'une trousse de secours et de la glace enveloppée d'un sac plastique. Pendant qu'ils s'occupent de Hayato, Gwen se lève et entre dans sa chambre. Toutes ses affaires sont éparpillées sur le sol ainsi que sur les meubles. Son armoire est grande ouverte. Le visage de la jeune fille passe d'une expression horrifiée à un visage rouge de colère. Le plus pire dans cela, ce sont ses sous-vêtements qui sont étalés par terre.

— C'est quoi ce bazar ?! Qui a fait ça ?! s'énerve Gwen les poings serrés.

— Qu'est ce qu'il y a Grande sœur ? lui demande Shô qui passe la tête à l'intérieur de la pièce. Whoua ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici ? Sous-sou-sous vêtements, murmure-t-il le visage rouge comme une pivoine.

Une veine se pompe sur la tempe de Gwen en entendant cela. Elle se tourne vers Shô qui prend peur en voyant son expression.

— Shô…DEHORS ! hurle-t-elle à plein poumon.

— OUI ! s'excuse-t-il en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Hayato a été rafistolé avec un gros pansement sur son nez rose en forme de groin ainsi que des mouchoirs en tige dans les narines pour stopper l'hémorragie. Souffrant moins de sa blessure, il prend la parole :

— J'ai entendu du bruit dans la chambre de Gwen alors je pensais qu'elle était rentrée mais...la porte s'est ouverte brusquement et m'a frappé. Après Shô et Gwen sont revenus peu de temps après.

— Quelqu'un a cambriolé la chambre ? s'interroge Banner une main calée sous le menton. Effectivement la serrure a été forcée, affirme le professeur en inspectant la serrure avec une main sur la poignée de porte.

— Mais qui a bien pu faire ça ? demande Shô avec inquiétude.

— Hayato-kun, as-tu vu quelqu'un de suspect ? questionne Banner.

— Non pas que je sache, lui répond-t-il en hochant négativement de la tête.

— D'accord. Le vol est inacceptable à la Duel Académie, dénonce sévèrement Banner. Qui que ce soit, je ne tolérais pas qu'on fasse ceci dans mon dortoir !

Gwen commence par ranger ses sous-vêtements dans un tiroir de l'armoire, fulminant de rage. Heureusement qu'elle n'a pas grand chose car sinon cela lui prendra une bonne partie de la journée.

— Non mais franchement ! ça sent l'homme ici ! Ce sale pervers, si le retrouve, je lui ferais mordre la poussière ! Rage Gwen tout en rangeant ses affaires. Ou pire, je le brûle sur le bûcher ou je laisse le **Dragon d'Argent aux Yeux d'Azur** s'en occuper !

— Qui a pu faire une chose pareille ? se demande Kisara en vérifiant sous son matelas. Heureusement que ton album photo est toujours là. Ce serait un véritable problème si quelqu'un le trouvait.

— Qui que soit, il me le payera cher !

Puis une chose attire son attention. Gwen cherche frénétiquement dans son armoire mais ne trouve pas ce qu'elle cherche. Elle commence à paniquer.

— Non, non, non…me fait pas ça !

— Qu'est ce qu'il ya ? lui demande Kisara.

— Ma casquette ! Enfin la casquette de Jûdai n'est pas là ! s'affole Gwen qui recherche dans les recoins de sa chambre. RIEN !

— Le voleur l'a sûrement emporté mais pourquoi ? s'inquiète la **Demoiselle aux Yeux Bleus** avec une main près de sa bouche.

Puis Gwen ferme son armoire d'un geste brusque. CLAC ! Cela fait sursauter les trois autres individus qui sont restés dehors. Puis la porte s'ouvre, laissant apparaître la jeune fille très irritée.

— AZUR-chan, je vais rapporter tout ceci à la direction, l'informe gentiment Banner. Quelque chose te manque ?

— Ma casquette...la casquette que j'ai reçu de Jûdai a disparu ! s'exclame Gwen la voix bouillonnante de colère.

— Quoi ?! font Shô et Hayato scandalisés.

— Si je retrouve ce « voleur », je vais lui faire sa fête ! déclare Gwen en descendant précipitamment des escaliers.

— Où comptes-tu chercher ? lui demande le professeur.

— Je n'sais pas mais je le trouverais, répond Gwen à la hâte.

— Grande sœur attends-moi, l'appelle Shô en la suivant à pas de course.

— Je vais prévenir Jûdai, ajoute Hayato avant de s'en aller à son tour.

— Attendez les enfants ! soupire Banner qui se tourne vers la chambre de Gwen. Et c'est moi qui dois fermer derrière.

Shô et Gwen courent en direction de la forêt. Les sourcils de la jeune fille sont froncés, ses dents serrées ainsi que ses poings. Shô est vraiment inquiet car personne d'autre n'est au courant de l'existence de cette casquette à par lui, Hayato et Jûdai. Mais celui-ci ne sait pas qu'il est en possession de Gwen. Sauf si quelqu'un a entendu leur conversation dans les bois.

— _Mon album photo est toujours là mais si ce voleur l'a vu alors je suis mal ! rumine Gwen._

— Grande sœur est ce que tu sais où tu vas ? lui demande Shô.

— Pas du tout.

Une goutte d'eau glisse à l'arrière du crâne de Shô. DRRRIIIIIIIIING ! Les deux adolescents s'arrêtent et Gwen prend son PDA de sa ceinture. Elle accepte l'appel entrant et le visage de Tsukasa s'affiche à l'écran.

— Tsukasa ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ? lui demande Gwen d'une voix agacée.

— Voyons ne sois pas aussi agressive, se défend Tsukasa avec un sourire mesquin.

— Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ?

— J'ai quelque chose qui t'appartient, l'informe Tsukasa en lui montrant sa casquette.

— C'est ma casquette ! déclare Gwen très surprise.

—Tsukasa-san, ne me dit pas que c'est toi qui as cambriolé la chambre de Grande sœur ? intervient Shô avec un regard accusateur.

— BAHAAHAHA ! s'esclaffe la **Bleue OBÉLISK**. Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ? Ce sont des accusations graves. Tu as des preuves au moins ?

— Tu as ma casquette entre les mains et c'est justement ça qui a été volé ! soutient Gwen en pointant l'objet du doigt.

— Je l'ai juste trouvé abandonné près de la falaise, affirme Tsukasa qui jette un œil à l'objet rouge. Oh, quelle surprise, elle appartient à YÛKI Jûdai finalement. C'est ton ami d'enfance n'est ce pas ?

— Comment tu es au courant ? exige Gwen.

— J'ai seulement entendu Jasmine et Mindy en parler c'est tout, lui apprend la Reine des Océan d'une attitude désinvolte.

— Tu écoutes les conversations des autres maintenant ?

— Humph, si tu veux récupérer ton bien précieux, je t'attends à la falaise, termine Tsukasa avec un sourire de mauvais augure avant de raccrocher.

— Quelle peste ! grogne Gwen en rangeant son PDA.

— Allons récupérer ta casquette Grande sœur, lui dit Shô.

Celle-ci acquiesce et ils rebroussent chemin en direction de la falaise.

En arrivant au pont, Jûdai aperçoit quelqu'un. Il s'approche lentement pour mieux voir. Jûdai est surpris de voir une jeune fille blonde portant l'uniforme des **Bleus OBÉLISK**. Elle porte une casquette rouge et a la main posée dessus pour éviter qu'elle ne s'envole à cause du vent qui fait balancer ses cheveux.

— _Asuka ? Ne m'dis pas que c'est elle mon amie d'enfance ?_

— _Tu vas croire l'autre conne ? lui demande froidement Yubel._

— _Non, c'est juste bizarre qu'Asuka porte une casquette semblable à la mienne, pense Jûdai._

Il s'approche de la **Bleue OBÉLISK**.

— Salut Asuka, entame Jûdai en la saluant de la main.

Celle-ci se tourne vers lui et lui adresse un sourire aimable.

— Jûdai ? Bonjour, lui répond-t-elle.

— Je m'attendais pas à te voir par ici, enchaîne-t-il.

— Je n'ai vu aucun panneau indiquant que c'est interdit aux **Bleus OBÉLISK** ici.

— Non c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, rectifie Jûdai avec son bras droit derrière la tête et un sourire embarrassé.

Asuka rit doucement. Jûdai baisse son bras en se rappelant qu'il a un paquet dans la main.

— Ah oui, Asuka accepte ces petits gâteaux, lui propose Jûdai en lui donnant le paquet. C'est la mère de Gwen qui les a faites pour nous mais elle a oublié de le prendre.

Asuka prend le petit paquet dans ses mains.

— Je vois, merci.

Puis la jeune fille blonde défait le nœud et prend un morceau de brownie qu'elle mange avec délicatesse. Après avoir avalé l'aliment, Asuka sourit.

— C'est vraiment délicieux, complimente-t-elle. Ce n'est pas trop sucré.

— N'est ce pas ? Les gâteaux de Lili-obasan sont les meilleurs ! s'exclame joyeusement Jûdai en ouvrant les bras.

— Lili-obasan ? se demande Asuka avec étonnement.

Jûdai est d'autant surpris qu'elle et se demande ce qui s'est passé.

— J'ai dit...Lili-obasan ? répète-t-il un peu perdu.

— Pourquoi ça te surprend ? le questionne Asuka avec un sourcil arqué.

— Euh...ba, les brownies viennent de la mère de Gwen...et je connais même pas son nom, répond Jûdai les bras croisés ainsi que les yeux fermés. Je sais même pas qui est Lili.

— _J'ai bien l'impression que Gwen n'a pas encore avoué à Jûdai qu'elle est son amie d'enfance._

— Dis Asuka...

— Oui ?

Jûdai serre fortement la rambarde du pont, le regard fixe sur la mer et quelques gouttes de sueur perlant sur son visage. Quant à Asuka, elle l'observe en attendant une réponse. Puis le jeune garçon lâche la rambarde et fixe la jeune fille dans les yeux avec sérieux.

— Ta casquette, quelqu'un te l'a donné ? lui demande-t-il.

— Oui, répond-t-elle ne sachant toujours pas où il veut en venir.

— Ah ok.

— Ne tourne pas autour du pot, dis moi ce que tu as à dire, lui suggère Asuka.

— Eh bien, j'ai donné une casquette du même genre à mon amie d'enfance pour que je puisse la reconnaître, lui explique Jûdai en se grattant la tête. Et je me disais que ça pourrait être toi. Tsukasa m'a appelé sur mon PDA en disant que mon amie d'enfance m'attend au pont.

— Sérieusement ? s'étonne Asuka.

— Oui mais bien sûr, je l'ai pas cru, hausse Jûdai des épaules. Mais ça m'a surpris de te voir porter une casquette semblable à la mienne.

— Je vois. Tsukasa vous cherche encore des ennuis en racontant n'importe quoi, commente Asuka la tête légèrement baissée ainsi que les yeux fermés. Elle sait que j'ai l'habitude de venir à cette heure tous les samedis.

— C'est pas un problème pour moi, sourit Jûdai avec le poing contre le cœur, tant qu'elle ne s'en prend pas à Gwen !

Asuka sourit à son tour car Gwen s'est fait un ami vraiment loyal et généreux.

— Pour être honnête avec toi, je n'suis pas ton amie d'enfance, lui répond calmement Asuka une main sur la hanche. Cette casquette me vient de mon grand frère.

— Ton grand frère ? s'étonne Jûdai.

—Exact.

Jûdai tourne légèrement la tête vers le ciel en se grattant l'arrière du crâne avec ses doigts. Son visage exprimant la déception.

— Où est-ce qu'elle peut bien être ? se demande Jûdai. Je pensais qu'elle était passée par ici à cause de son parfum d'amande.

— Maintenant que tu en parles, où sont Gwen et Shô-kun ? lui demande la jeune blonde. D'habitude ils sont toujours avec toi.

— Eh bien...je les cherche justement, répond le jeune brun en se frottant la joue avec son index. Gwen s'est vexée ce matin et Shô la suivit mais je n'sais même pas ce que j'ai fait de mal !

— Je n'saurais pas quoi te dire, sauf d'aller lui parler.

— Ouais, j'allais le faire, acquiesce Jûdai.

— Et remercie-là pour les petits gâteaux, lui demande Asuka en levant son paquet.

— Pas de problème !

— JÛDAI ! l'interpelle une voix masculine derrière lui.

Celui-ci se retourne et aperçoit Hayato se diriger vers lui à pas de course. Le plus surprenant, c'est que son visage est rouge et un énorme pansement est collé sur son nez avec des mouchoirs en tige dans les narines. Cela surprend grandement les deux adolescents. Hayato s'arrête devant lui, ses grandes mains posées sur ses genoux et tente de reprendre son souffle.

— Hayato ! Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? le questionne Jûdai en inspectant les dégâts.

— Je me suis cogné contre...la porte...de Gwen, lui répond le koala en se redressant, le visage en sueur.

— Quoi ? Comment t'a pu te cogner contre sa porte ?

— Quelqu'un a cambriolé sa chambre et le voleur m'a blessé en ouvrant la porte ! Gwen et Shô sont partis à sa poursuite parce qu'elle a perdu sa casquette, explique Hayato d'une traite.

— QUOI ?! s'exclame Jûdai et Asuka d'une même voix. Une casquette ? Tu as bien dit qu'elle a perdu une casquette ? le questionne Jûdai avec empressement et le tenant par les épaules.

— Oui, je les ai vu prendre le chemin vers la forêt, affirme Hayato.

Jûdai grince des dents et serre ses poings.

— C'est sûrement encore un coup de Tsukasa, grince le **Rouge OSIRIS**.

— Nous devons les retrouver, indique Asuka avec fermeté.

Les deux **OSIRIS** hochent fermement de la tête avant de se mettre en route. Ils arrivent au dortoir quelques instants plus tard et aperçoit la porte de Gwen barricadée par des planches de bois.

— C'est sûrement Banner-sensei qui l'a fait parce que la serrure est complètement cassée, indique Hayato. Il doit faire son rapport à la direction maintenant.

— Qui a bien pu faire une chose pareille ? s'offusque Asuka.

— On n'sait pas. Si seulement j'avais vu le visage du voleur, soupire Hayato.

— T'en veux pas pour ça, le rassure Jûdai en lui tapotant l'épaule.

DRRIIIIIING ! DRRIIIIIING ! Jûdai baisse le regard vers sa ceinture qui vibre. De sa main droite, il soulève son t-shirt noir puis prend son PDA de son étui. Il voit l'appel entrant de Shô et l'accepte. Son visage s'affiche à l'écran mais il a l'air très inquiet.

— Frérot, on a des problèmes avec Tsukasa-san ! explique rapidement Shô.

— Shô ? Où es-tu ? demande Jûdai.

— À la falaise, viens vite, l'implore le jeune garçon avant de détourner son attention de l'écran. Ah ! Grande sœur calme-toi !

— _Comment veux-tu que je me calme ?! hurle Gwen._

— WAAAH ! crie Shô dont le PDA lui échappe des mains car le ciel est visible sur l'écran.

— Shô ? SHÔ ! l'appelle désespérément Jûdai. Mais on revient du pont et on les a même pas vus !

— Là où nous étions, il y a plusieurs arbres qui cachent la vue sur la falaise. Il faut traverser la moitié du pont pour espérer les apercevoir, explique Asuka.

L'écran tremble puis finit par se brouiller. Il sert son PDA dans sa main droite et se met à courir en direction de la falaise qui se trouve en bas du pont en laissant ses deux amis en plan.

— Jûdai ! l'interpelle Hayato.

— Attends-nous ! termine Asuka.

Puis ils rejoignent leur ami avant de se faire distancer pour de bon.

Gwen et Shô arrivent finalement à la falaise rocheuse de l'île. Il y a plusieurs arbres autour, on peut également apercevoir une partie du pont qui survole la mer et qui rejoint le quai. Ils aperçoivent Tsukasa en train de discuter joyeusement avec Torimaki en faisant tournoyer la pauvre casquette entre ses doigts.

— Tsukasa ! l'interpelle vivement Gwen.

— Tu es enfin là, l'accueille-t-elle. Tu es venu pour ta casquette miteuse ?

— Elle est peut être miteuse mais elle est précieuse pour moi, lui dit Gwen d'une voix posée. S'il te plait rends-la-moi, lui demande-t-elle en tendant la main droite.

Tsukasa sourit cyniquement puis lance la casquette à Torimaki qui l'attrape au vol et la met hors de portée des deux **OSIRIS**.

— Hé, rendez-lui sa casquette ! leur demande Shô en fronçant les sourcils.

— Viens-la chercher ! réplique Torimaki avec un sourire moqueur.

— Ça suffit, je n'suis pas là pour jouer, déclare Gwen qui essaie de reprendre son bien précieux.

Puis Torimaki la lance à Tsukasa qui la reprend au vol. Shô saute et tente de l'attraper mais s'agrippe au poignet de Tsukasa. Le visage de celle-ci est pris de dégoût puis frappe violemment Shô avec la paume de sa main. Celui-ci tombe au sol se tenant le visage. Alertée, Gwen se précipite auprès de son ami et l'aide à se lever.

— Ça va Shô ? lui demande Gwen.

— Oui, marmonne-t-il en nettoyant ses lunettes avec sa veste rouge.

— T'avais pas besoin de le frapper ! réprimande Gwen à la Reine des Océans.

— J'ai littéralement horreur que des saletés me touchent ! gronde Tsukasa en s'essuyant le poignet avec le bas de sa jupe bleue.

Gwen se précipite sur la **Bleue OBÉLISK** pour essayer de reprendre son bien de force mais Tsukasa la repasse à Torimaki qui ricane. Gwen est rouge de colère car elle ne peut pas se permettre de le perdre. Ce qu'elle déteste sa petite taille ! Quant à Shô, il saisit son PDA de sa ceinture après avoir remis ses lunettes sur son nez. Il compose rapidement le numéro de Jûdai. Celui-ci décroche et son visage s'affiche à l'écran.

— Frérot, on a des problèmes avec Tsukasa-san ! explique brièvement Shô.

— Shô ? Où es-tu ? demande Jûdai.

— À la falaise, viens-vite, l'implore Shô qui sert son PDA dans ses mains tremblantes.

Il détourne ensuite son attention de l'écran et aperçoit Gwen en train de faire un bras de fer des mains avec Tsukasa. Une veine pousse sur la tempe de la jeune **OSIRIS** , tellement elle est en colère. Cela donne quelques frissons à Shô.

— Ah ! Grande sœur calme-toi !

— Comment veux-tu que je me calme ! hurle Gwen.

Puis Tsukasa la repousse et lui assène un violent coup de pied sur son bras droit que Gwen a utilisé pour se protéger. Soudain, elle ressent une douleur lancinante dans son bras qui n'a rien à voir avec le coup de Tsukasa.

— Argh ! gémit Gwen qui glisse sur un caillou.

— WAAAh ! crie Shô dont le PDA lui échappe des mains et Gwen qui tombe sur lui.

Ces deux là sont étalés par terre les uns sur les autres.

— Ouch, gémit Shô qui est écrasé par le poids de Gwen. Grande sœur...

— Désolée, s'excuse-t-elle et tente de se lever mais son bras tremble. Aie !

Cependant, elle réussit à se dégager pour permettre à Shô de respirer. Gwen serre fortement son bras droit, son visage se tordant en grimace. Shô qui est assis, touche l'épaule de Gwen, très inquiet.

— Grande sœur ça va ? s'inquiète Shô.

— Ça...ça peut aller, le rassure-t-elle. ARRGH !

Des petites étincelles entourent son gant rouge avant de disparaître rapidement.

— Quoi ? Un petit coup de pied te fait autant souffrir ?! ricane Tsukasa les mains sur les hanches.

— Heu...Tsukasa-san, tu as peut être été un peu fort ? lui demande timidement Torimaki les mains sur les hanches.

— Tch, ne sois pas une mauviette Torimaki ! le gronde la jeune fille aux couettes noires.

— Si tu savais, tu prendrais tes jambes à ton cou, murmure Gwen en la fixant d'un regard noir et le visage en sueur.

— Qu'est ce que tu marmonnes encore saleté ?!

— Gwen, Shô ! intervient Jûdai qui arrive sur les lieux, accompagné de Hayato et Asuka.

— Frérot ! se réjouit Shô les larmes aux yeux. Frérot, Tsukasa-san a frappé Grande sœur et elle souffre beaucoup !

— Gwen ! s'exclame Jûdai en se précipitant vers son amie.

— Ce n'est pas grand chose, je peux supporter, le rassure Gwen qui se relève tandis que les garçons font de même. _Pourquoi ça doit m'arriver maintenant ?_

Asuka se tourne vers Tsukasa très en colère. Elle sert ses poings et grince des dents.

— Tsukasa comment tu peux faire une chose pareille ?! l'accuse Asuka du doigt. Tu fais partie du Comité de Discipline des **Bleus OBÉLISK** , je te rappelle !

— Justement, je leur apprenais la discipline ! répond Tsukasa en lui jetant un regard noir.

— Oui c'est ça, raille Gwen. Entrer dans ma chambre par effraction et voler ma casquette ? C'est de la discipline ça ?!

— Ma casquette ? murmure Jûdai en fixant l'objet qui se trouve dans les mains de Tsukasa.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent de stupeur. Quant à Tsukasa, elle croise ses bras sur son imposante poitrine, le menton relevé et fixant le groupe d'un regard cynique.

— Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'ai rien fait de tel !

— Comme-ci j'allais te croire ! s'obstine Gwen les poings pliés.

— Ça suffit Tsukasa ! Rends sa casquette à Gwen ! exige Asuka en s'approchant de la **Bleue OBÉLISK**.

— Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi ! s'emporte Tsukasa.

— Tsukasa-san, on devrait laisser tomber, suggère Torimaki. On va s'attirer des ennuis.

— À moins que tu préfères que je rapporte tout ceci à la direction pour vol, violence et intimidation ?! la menace Asuka. Je m'assurerais que tu sois renvoyée de l'école !

Tsukasa rit doucement, nullement impressionnée par sa menace.

— Essaie donc. Hé, YÛKI Jûdai, tu es vraiment pathétique tu sais ? le critique Tsukasa. Tu ne sais même pas qui est ton amie d'enfance !

Cela fait réagir Gwen dont les yeux s'élargissent légèrement.

— Peut être bien mais tu as essayé de me tromper en me faisant croire que c'était Asuka, lui répond Jûdai. C'est vrai que ça m'a surpris de la voir avec la même casquette que moi.

Son commentaire choque Gwen qui remarque Asuka portant la même caquette rouge. Elle comprend que Tsukasa voulait empêcher que Jûdai retrouve la mémoire mais pourquoi ?

— Je sais très bien que c'est pas Asuka.

— Oh, cette casquette porte le nom d'YÛKI Jûdai, l'informe la Reine des Océans sur ton moqueur.

Jûdai pousse un hoquet de surprise.

— Alors c'est vraiment la mienne ? se demande-t-il.

— Mais oui bien sûr ! Tu veux toujours la récupérer Gwen ? s'adresse Tsukasa à celle-ci.

Jûdai se tourne vers son amie avec un visage choqué. Alors la joie et la tristesse qu'il ressent à chaque fois qu'il la voit...

— Gwen, tu es ?

— Tu n'avais pas le droit, grince Gwen la tête baissée. Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça ! Jûdai ne devait pas l'apprendre comme ça ! hurle-t-elle en lançant des éclairs à la **Bleue OBÉLISK**.

Asuka et les trois **Rouges OSIRIS** observent leur amie avec surprise.

— S'il te plait...rends-la-moi ! la supplie Gwen les larmes aux yeux.

— Bon très bien, comme c'est demandé si gentiment, dit Tsukasa avec un sourire et tendant la casquette. Viens la chercher.

Gwen s'approche d'elle et s'apprête à reprendre son bien précieux mais Tsukasa l'a met immédiatement hors de sa portée ce qui surprend la jeune **OSIRIS**.

— Va la chercher dans l'océan ! déclare Tsukasa en lançant la casquette hors de la falaise.

Le vent vient alors l'emporter.

— NON ! hurle Gwen horrifiée en tentant de la rattraper au vol mais en vain.

La casquette atterrit sur un rocher au pied de la falaise, pratiquement au bord de la mer. Gwen s'arrête net au bord de la falaise avec un visage choqué. Jûdai se retourne vers Tsukasa et lui lance furieusement :

— Pourquoi t'a fait ça ?!

— Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais lui donner comme ça ? lui répond-t-elle.

— Grande sœur ! s'affole Shô.

Jûdai se retourne et aperçoit Gwen sauter de la falaise en surprenant tout le monde.

— GWEN ! l'appelle Jûdai choqué.

— Mais elle est folle ?! s'écrit Tsukasa qui est sidérée par son action.

En s'approchant du bord, ils aperçoivent Gwen sauter sur les rochers avec agilité jusqu'au pied de la falaise. Tout le monde observe la scène, la mâchoire tombante. Puis Gwen saute sur un autre rocher avant d'atterrir sans trop mal sur le sol. Elle se relève puis se précipite vers le rocher où repose sa casquette. Ses amis sont soulagés de la voir saine et sauve. En ramassant la casquette, Gwen la pose contre sa joue avec les yeux fermés et un sourire.

— Je l'ai enfin récupéré ! se réjouit-elle.

Au moment où elle commence à s'en aller, Gwen ressent à nouveau la douleur lancinante de plutôt. Elle est soudain prise d'un spasme puis glisse du rocher et tombe à l'eau.

— WAAAh !

FLOP ! Tout le monde est horrifié et se précipite au pied de la falaise en prenant le chemin de terre sauf Tsukasa et Torimaki. Gwen émerge de l'eau et s'agrippe au rocher. Ses cheveux humides, lui collant au visage.

— GWEN ! entend-t-elle.

Puis la mer s'agite et une vague vient frapper la jeune fille, l'arrachant de la surface. Gwen tente de bouger mais ses forces l'abandonnent et se fait emporter par la mer. Son Deck Box marron, brille d'une lueur bleutée et elle se fait enfermer dans une sphère bleue. Gwen entre-ouvre les yeux ne sentant plus le poids de l'eau sur elle. Elle recrache l'eau qu'elle a avalé et respire bruyamment. Elle aperçoit l'esprit d'une femme aux longs cheveux et yeux bleus qui passent ses bras autour d'elle.

— Gwen !

— Ki...sara, murmure-t-elle d'une voix enrouée mais les sons se brouillent autour d'elle.

 _~ Gwen, Gwen ! Tiens bon ! ~_

Mais la jeune fille n'arrive pas à garder les yeux ouverts, ses paupières se faisant lourdes. Puis sa vision se brouille ne voyant pratiquement plus le visage de Kisara qui l'appelle. Son corps s'engourdit et n'arrive plus à bouger. Enfin, l'obscurité s'installe puis Gwen sombre dans l'inconscience.

 _~ Je suis….je n'aime pas ça…A…~_

À SUIVRE …


	13. Apparaît, Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus !

**Chapitre 9.2 : Apparaît Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus !**

Gwen bat des paupières et ouvre doucement les yeux. Mais elle ne voit que l'obscurité. Puis une paire d'yeux s'ouvrent pour laisser entrevoir des yeux noirs comme les ténèbres avec une pupille rouge sang et une pupille blanc de nacre en train de la fixer avec démence.

— HAAAAAAH ! hurle Gwen avec beaucoup de terreur dans la voix.

Elle se redresse à toute vitesse, le corps tremblant, le teint livide, les yeux écarquillés, le cœur battant à tout rompre et la respiration saccadée. Gwen serre un tissu puis remarque que c'est une couverture et qu'elle est installée dans un lit à baldaquin. Elle se calme légèrement puis constate que son corps est sec, ses gants ont disparu laissant son tatouage à l'air libre. Sa tenue a été remplacée par un énorme t-shirt blanc lui arrivant à mi-cuisse. En passant la main derrière sa tête, elle s'aperçoit que sa queue de cheval a disparu, laissant ses longs cheveux châtain dénoués.

D'un geste fébrile, Gwen porte la main à son cou et sent sa pierre toujours accrochée à son ruban noir. Elle soupire de soulagement. En inspectant la pièce, elle remarque qu'elle n'est pas dans sa chambre. Les murs sont de couleur blanche, plusieurs lits sont disposés un peu partout dans la pièce avec des rideaux ainsi que de nombreux outils surplombant les meubles. Blue Eyes Girl est un peu déboussolée par son nouvel environnement.

— Où suis-je ? se demande Gwen avec un sourcil arqué.

— Tu es à l'infirmerie Gwen, lui répond Kisara avec un doux sourire et une main sur son épaule.

— Kisara, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? lui demande la jeune duelliste. Je pensais que l'océan m'avait emporté.

— Oui mais je t'ai protégé en t'enfermant dans une sphère.

— Merci, sourit Gwen.

— C'est Jûdai-kun que tu dois remercier, c'est lui qui t'a sortit de l'eau, rectifie Kisara.

— Vraiment ? s'étonne Gwen.

Kisara acquiesce en souriant pour confirmer ses dires.

 __ _Au moment où elle commence à s'en aller, Gwen ressent à nouveau la douleur lancinante de plutôt. Elle est soudain prise d'un spasme puis glisse du rocher et tombe à l'eau._

— _WAAAH !_

 _FLOP !_ _Tout le monde est horrifié puis se précipite en bas en prenant le chemin de terre sauf pour Tsukasa et Torimaki. Jûdai balance son paquet de gâteau à Shô qui le rattrape au vol un peu pris au dépourvu. Puis il court à toute vitesse vers le rocher où Gwen s'accroche. Cependant, elle se fait emporter par l'océan._

— _GWEN ! crie Jûdai visiblement affolé._

 _Il plonge dans l'eau sous les appels inquiets de ses amis. Jûdai scrute les alentours pour essayer de repérer Gwen tout en tentant de retenir son souffle. Ses cheveux et sa veste flottent dans l'eau et il continue à nager._

— _Jûdai regarde là-bas, lui indique Yubel à sa droite._

 _Un peu plus loin, il aperçoit une lueur bleutée dans cette direction. Il nage jusqu'à cette destination._

— _Jûdai-kun, par ici ! l'interpelle Kisara en tenant Gwen inconsciente dans ses bras._

 _Celui-ci est grandement surpris d'apercevoir la_ _ **Demoiselle aux Yeux Bleus**_ _mais surtout Gwen dans une sphère bleue. Sans se poser plus de questions, Jûdai atteint la sphère qui contient son amie. En traversant la barrière, son corps tout en entier et ses vêtements sèchent instantanément, le surprenant. Soudain son visage devient bleu et porte ses mains à sa gorge tout en gesticulant. Kisara rit doucement puis pose une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Jûdai._

— _Jûdai-kun, tu peux respirer, il y a beaucoup d'air ici, la rassure Kisara._

— _Haah...relâche-t-il avec soulagement en constatant qu'il peut effectivement respirer. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir !_

— _Tu es toujours aussi amusant Jûdai-kun, sourit la_ _ **Demoiselle aux Yeux Bleus**_ _._

— _Hein ? Qui es-tu ? lui demande Jûdai avec curiosité._

— _Je suis Kisara._

— _Kisara ? répète-t-il. Kisara ?! Kisara, l'esprit du_ _ **Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus**_ _?! s'écrit Jûdai les yeux écarquillés._

— _Je suis heureuse que tu te souviennes de moi Jûdai-kun, sourit-elle._

 _Jûdai sourit et hoche la tête._

— _Nous discuterons plus tard, nous devons ramener Gwen à la surface, informe Kisara en reprenant son sérieux._

— _Ah oui Gwen, dit Jûdai en saisissant son amie dans ses bras._

— _Gwen a toujours eu une faiblesse à l'eau, surtout l'eau de mer. Ça l'empêche d'apprendre à nager et ses forces la quittent instantanément._

 _Jûdai fixe la jeune fille avec inquiétude. En respirant, il sent à nouveau son parfum d'amande de ses cheveux soyeux qui lui chatouillent le visage._

— _Alors elle est vraiment...elle est capable de voir les esprits aussi ?_

― _Oui, confirme Kisara. C'est quelque chose que vous avez tout les deux en commun._

 _À la surface, Shô serre le paquet de brownie de Jûdai avec beaucoup d'inquiétude, comme c'est le cas d'Asuka et Hayato._

— _Frérot ! Frérot ! l'appelle désespérément Shô les larmes aux yeux._

— _Ça fait longtemps que Jûdai est sous l'eau, marmonne Hayato qui est à genoux sur le sol rocheux._

— _J'espère qu'il a trouvé Gwen, s'inquiète Asuka._

 _Puis des bulles apparaissent sur la surface de l'eau et interpelle les trois individus. Enfin la tête de Jûdai y émerge suivit de Gwen qui crachote de l'eau mais n'arrive pas à garder les yeux ouverts. Jûdai bouge la tête pour ramener ses cheveux à l'arrière._

— _Frérot ! Grande sœur ! se réjouit Shô._

— _Salut ! répond Jûdai qui sort de l'eau tandis qu'Asuka saisit Gwen pour la ramener sur la terre ferme._

 _Posée contre le sol, Gwen est inconsciente. Ses cheveux humides lui collent la peau de partout ainsi que ses vêtements. Sa poitrine se soulève lentement ce qui surprend et soulage ses amis. Bien que ce soit étrange que ses poumons ne se sont pas remplis d'eau._

— _Comment va Grande sœur ? demande Shô à Asuka qui examine la jeune_ _ **OSIRIS**_ _._

— _Elle est seulement inconsciente, répond Asuka. Elle a eu de la chance. Emmenons-là à l'infirmerie !_

 _Les trois garçons se mettent d'accord. Jûdai s'accroupit pour transporter Gwen sur son dos, aidé de Shô et Hayato. Puis ils se mettent en route en remontant la falaise. Jûdai lance un regard noir à Tsukasa et Torimaki avant de les dépasser en courant dans la direction de la Duel Académie._

— _Gwen, si j'avais su, culpabilise Jûdai, tout ça ne serait pas arrivé ! finit-il en fermant les yeux._ __

— C'est ce qui s'est passé alors, constate Gwen le regard mélancolique.

— Il a eu beaucoup de courage, acquiesce Kisara.

— Ah AZUR-san, tu es réveillée, se réjouit Fonda Fontaine en s'avançant vers sa patiente avec une carafe d'eau et un verre dans les mains.

— Fonda-sensei.

L'infirmière pose le verre ainsi que la carafe sur la table de chevet.

— Tu veux un peu d'eau ? lui propose gentiment Fonda.

— Oui.

La professeure prend la carafe d'eau et verse le contenu dans le verre. Puis elle le donne à Gwen qui le saisit et la remercie. La jeune fille apporte son verre près sa bouche et boit l'eau d'une traite.

— Comment te sens-tu ? lui demande Fonda.

— Fatiguée, répond Gwen d'une voix pâteuse en posant son verre sur la table de chevet.

— Tu as eu une noyade syncopale, l'informe l'infirmière.

— Une quoi ?

— Une noyade syncopale, répète-t-elle, ou « hydrocution » si tu préfères.

Fonda prend un dossier posé sur le lit de Gwen et le consulte.

— Je t'ai diagnostiqué un choc thermique. C'est la cause habituelle de l'hydrocution. Elle est due au choc thermos différentiel par l'écart entre la température froide de l'eau et celle plus chaude de la peau de la victime, explique Fonda une main calée sous le menton. Le froid ayant pour effet de réduire d'un coup sec le diamètre des artères, il peut aller jusqu'à arrêter la circulation sanguine, entraînant des troubles de la conscience. Sa conséquence est un arrêt cardiaque spontané. Et d'après ton dossier médical, ce n'est pas la première fois que ça t'arrive.

— Oui, une ou deux fois quand j'allais à la mer ou la piscine, avoue Gwen n'ayant pas un très bon souvenir.

— Normalement, tu aurais dû avoir un arrêt cardiaque, lui fait part Fonda avec inquiétude. Mais c'est très étrange. Tu n'avais pas besoin de massage cardiaque puisque tu respirais, tes vêtements ont vite séché en deux heures, tu n'as pas eu de refroidissement, juste une intense fatigue et une perte de conscience.

Une goutte d'eau glisse le long du crâne de Gwen car elle s'est vraiment fait remarquer sur ce coup-là.

— Euh...eh bien...je n'saurais pas trop comment vous expliquer parce que je me souviens jamais de rien, risque Gwen un peu mal-à-l'aise. J'ai eu de la chance.

— Oui, beaucoup de chance, acquiesce Fonda une main sur la hanche.

— Dites…depuis combien de temps je suis ici ? lui demande Gwen pour changer de sujet.

— Exactement 2h15, lui répond Fonda en fixant sa montre accrochée de son poignet gauche.

Puis l'infirmière vient s'installer sur le tabouret au chevet de Gwen.

— Où sont mes amis ? questionne Gwen qui est blessée qu'ils ne soient pas là pour la voir.

— Ils sont tous convoqués chez le Principal, lui annonce Fonda avec inquiétude.

— Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?! s'exclame Gwen avec surprise.

— Le mieux est que je te raconte depuis le début, suggère Fonda avec l'index en l'air.

 __ __ _2h15 en arrière..._

 _Asuka, Shô et Hayato se précipitent vers l'infirmerie avec Jûdai en tête portant Gwen, inconsciente sur son dos. Ils sont mouillés de la tête aux pieds mais Jûdai ne se soucie pas de mettre de l'eau partout. Tout ce qui compte en ce moment pour lui, c'est de sauver son amie d'enfance. Oui, son amie d'enfance._

 _Son cœur se serre à tel point qu'il grince des dents et se retient de verser des larmes devant ses amis. Le corps de Gwen se met à se réchauffer inhabituellement et commence également à sécher Jûdai. Arrivé devant l'infirmerie, Jûdai pousse la porte coulissante d'un geste sec surprenant Fonda Fontaine qui est assise à son bureau. Sans plus tarder, le jeune garçon entre à l'intérieur suivit de ses amis._

— _Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?! s'exclame Fonda contrariée par cette entrée soudaine._

— _Sensei, s'il vous plait aidez Gwen ! la supplie Jûdai avec un visage paniqué et la respiration sifflante._

 _Voyant la jeune fille inconsciente, Fonda se lève d'un bond puis prend le visage de Gwen entre ses mains. Elle fronce les sourcils puis regarde Jûdai._

— _Que lui ait-il arrivé ? questionne-t-elle rapidement._

— _On était à la falaise puis elle est tombée et elle commençait à se noyer, donc j'ai plongé pour la récupérer, déballe Jûdai à toute vitesse._

— _Respire mon garçon, lui conseille Fonda._

 _Jûdai inspire puis expire à fond._

— _Pose la sur le lit, je vais m'occuper d'elle, lui demande Fonda en lui indiquant le lit à baldaquin._

 _Le jeune garçon s'exécute immédiatement et allonge Gwen avec délicatesse. L'esprit de Kisara apparaît de nouveau auprès de Gwen et pose une main contre son front. Elle la regarde avec inquiétude. L'esprit de_ _ **Kuriboh**_ _et_ _ **Kuriboh Ailé**_ _font de même. Les deux boules de poils se mettent côte à côte car cela fait longtemps qu'ils ne se sont plus vus. Cela surprend Jûdai quelque peu. Shô et Hayato sont restés à l'écart croisant les doigts._

 _Asuka apporte son aide à Fonda qui prend des serviettes dans un placard. La tête de Jûdai est baissé, des gouttes d'eau glissent de ses cheveux bicolores, son corps tremble et tient fermement sa casquette rouge dans sa main droite. Puis son regard se perd dans le vide. Il sent ensuite une masse moelleuse contre son visage. Jûdai lève le regard et aperçoit Asuka lui tendre une serviette avec le fixant avec inquiétude. Il le prend et se sèche les cheveux. Fonda a tiré des rideaux autour de Gwen._

— _Jûdai tu devrais te changer avant d'attraper froid, lui conseille Asuka._

— _J'en ai pas besoin, répond-t-il d'une voix monotone. Je suis déjà sec._

— _Quoi ?! s'étouffe Asuka._

 _Shô s'approche de Jûdai puis touche ses bras ainsi qu'un peu partout. Ses yeux s'écarquillent de stupeur._

— _Whoua c'est vrai, tu es complètement sec Frérot ! Mais comment ça se fait ?!_

— _Merci à Gwen_ _. C'est pas important, Gwen a besoin d'aide ! répond-t-il la voix tremblante._

— _Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est entre de bonne main, la rassure Fonda. Mais je vous demande de sortir les garçons._

 _Shô et Hayato acquiescent ce qui surprend Jûdai._

— _Quoi ? Je veux rester ! proteste celui-ci._

— _Tu ne ferais que nous gêner, affirme Asuka les bras croisés. Je n'vais pas te laisser jouer les voyeurs !_

— _Quoi ? Mais ça va pas ?! s'exclame-t-il les joues rosies._

— _Viens Frérot, lui dit Shô en le tirant sur sa manche._

— _Gwen a besoin de moi ! Je peux pas la laisser encore ! s'obstine-t-il en résistant à l'attraction qu'exercent Shô et Hayato sur lui._

 _Asuka les aide à faire sortir Jûdai en le poussant à l'avant jusqu'à la porte. Jûdai se fait chasser de l'infirmerie puis Asuka referme la porte. Le jeune_ _ **OSIRIS**_ _se laisse tomber au sol. Shô s'accroupit près de lui et pose une main réconfortante sur son épaule._

— _Frérot, lève-toi et assieds-toi sur la chaise, lui demande doucement Shô._

— _..._

— _Frérot ?_

— _..._

— _Shô, tu devrais le laisser tranquille, suggère Hayato qui s'est installé sur un siège._

 _Les yeux de Shô se remplissent d'eau puis se lève et va s'asseoir à côté de son ami. Jûdai est plongé dans ses pensées._

― _Moi aussi je cherche quelqu'un. C'est pour ça que je suis_ _ **Rouge OSIRIS**_ _._

— _Vraiment ? s'étonne Jûdai. Tu parles de ce gars optimiste ? Il est chez les Rouges ?_

 _Gwen hoche affirmativement de la tête._

— _Quand je lui ai parlé, il ne se souvenait plus de moi ! J'avoue que c'est frustrant, se vexe-t-elle._

— _Comment il peut t'oublier comme ça ? s'offusque Jûdai._

— _Tu n'es pas le meilleur exemple, réplique gentiment Gwen._

 _Jûdai rit doucement en se frottant la tête avec son bras._

— _Ouais t'as raison. Mais je suis certain que ton ami va se souvenir de toi Gwen. Et si ça ne marche pas, donne-lui une bonne leçon en le battant en duel ! lui propose Jûdai en pliant son poing._

 _Gwen sourit doucement puis se retourne vers Jûdai qui un prend un air ahuri en voyant son expression._

— _Merci Jûdai, sourit chaleureusement Gwen les larmes aux coins des yeux. Je vais suivre ton conseil. Bonne nuit._

 _Son corps se met à trembler en regardant la casquette rouge où son nom est écrit sur l'étiquette. Jûdai grince des dents._

— _RRRRAAAAHH ! s'emporte-t-il en tapant le sol avec ses poings._

— _Frérot ? murmure Shô qui est très surpris par son cri._

— _Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi j'ai pas remarqué ! rage Jûdai en continuant à taper le sol._

 _Hayato et Shô se lèvent d'un bond puis saisissent chacun les bras de Jûdai qui résiste._

— _Ça suffit Jûdai, tu vas te faire mal ! l'ordonne Hayato sur un ton sévère._

— _Je l'ai cherché pendant tout ce temps et elle était juste là ! hurle-t-il une larme roulant sur sa joue. Je l'ai même pas reconnu ! JE SUIS VRAIMENT CON !_

— _Frérot...s'il te plait calme-toi, le supplie Shô au bord des larmes._

— _Shô, Hayato...Asuka aussi...vous...vous le saviez, pas vrai ? murmure-t-il en détachant bien chaque mot._

 _Les deux_ _ **OSIRIS**_ _se raidissent._

— _Vous le saviez et vous m'aviez rien dit ?! leur reproche Jûdai en leur lançant des éclairs._

— _Non ce n'est pas ça Frérot ! le corrige Shô avec un regard déterminé. Grande sœur nous a fait promettre de ne rien dire. Parce qu'elle voulait te l'avouer personnellement._

— _Oui Jûdai, soutient également Hayato. Ce n'est pas à nous de te le dire. On t'a juste encouragé un peu._

 _Les yeux de Jûdai s'écarquillent en entendant leurs paroles. Yubel se sentant également coupable, pose doucement ses mains griffues contre les joues de son protégé._

— _C'est plutôt à moi que tu dois en vouloir, dit Yubel. C'est parce que j'ai enlevé tes précieux souvenirs._

— _Arrête, tu sais que je t'en veux pas, répond Jûdai. Tu as voulu me protéger de la douleur. Mais maintenant...je peux la supporter !_

 _Yubel sourit._

— _J'avais proposé à Gwen de te faire retrouver la mémoire à travers un duel mais elle a refusé. Elle pensait y arriver avec une autre méthode et il me semble que ta casquette était son dernier recours._

— _Mais...je me souviens toujours pas d'elle, s'en veut Jûdai._

— _Tu t'en souviendras, crois-moi, lui assure Yubel._

 _Puis ils entendent des bruits de pas. Jûdai se relève et aperçoit Banner arriver dans leur direction, accompagné de Tsukasa, Torimaki, Mototani et Manjume qui a l'air irrité._

— _Franchement, je n'peux pas croire que vous avez fait une chose aussi stupide, marmonne Manjume à ses deux compagnons._

— _C'était l'idée de Tsukasa-san, avoue Torimaki la tête baissée, pardon Manjume-san._

— _Arrêtez de vous plaindre tous les deux ! leur siffle Tsukasa. Comment j'aurais pu savoir que cette folle allait sauter de la falaise pour finir noyer ?!_

— _Cessez de marmonner dans mon dos, jeunes gens, leur demande Banner d'une voix froide. Je vous rappelle que vous n'êtes pas encore sortis d'affaire !_

 _Les trois_ _ **OBÉLISK**_ _cessent immédiatement leur querelle. Les poings de Jûdai craquent dangereusement, ses dents se serrent, sa vue s'obscurcit légèrement et ses yeux alternent rapidement du marron chocolat au jaune. Yubel serre l'épaule de Jûdai._

— _Jûdai contrôle-toi, ne dévoiles pas tes pouvoirs._

 _Celui-ci tente tant bien que mal à arrêter le flux d'énergie qui se répand dans ses yeux._

— _C'est bien que vous soyez là les enfants, se réjouit Banner en s'adressant aux trois_ _ **Rouges OSIRIS**_ _._

— _Pourquoi ils sont là ?! lance Jûdai d'une voix furieuse._

— _Je les emmène au bureau du Principal, lui explique Banner. D'ailleurs vous aussi, vous êtes convoqués, de même que TENJOIN-kun. J'ai appris ce qui est arrivé à AZUR-chan._

— _Hein ?! s'exclament Shô et Hayato._

— _Sensei, c'est de leur faute si elle est à l'infirmerie ! les accuse Jûdai._

— _Hé hé hé ! Pour qui te prends-tu vaurien ?! intervient Manjume qui s'avance vers lui._

— _Tes amis ont persécuté Gwen et elle est inconsciente !_

— _C'était juste un accident, argumente Manjume d'un ton tranchant. Cette fille est folle de sauter d'une falaise juste pour une casquette miteuse !_

— _Retire ce que tu viens de dire ! exige Jûdai avec force._

— _ÇA SUFFIT ! TAISEZ-VOUS ! les ordonne Banner les poings sur les hanches. Ce n'est pas un endroit pour discuter de tout cela. Gwendoline-chan a besoin de repos, pensez un peu à elle !_

 _Les jeunes garçons cessent immédiatement leur dispute._ __

Gwen soupire car elle n'a pas pensé que ça allait créer autant de problèmes.

— Jûdai a beaucoup crié à cause de moi.

— Pourtant il y a un chemin de terre qui mène au pied de la falaise. Tu ne l'as pas vu ? lui questionne Fonda sur un ton sérieux.

— Si mais je n'ai pas réfléchi sur le coup, confesse Gwen les yeux fermés et les joues roses. Bon ce n'est pas à cause de ça que je me suis noyée. Euh…enfin si on peut appeler ça se noyer, murmure-t-elle.

Gwen remarque ses deux Deck Box posés sur la table de chevet. Elle les saisit puis les fixent avec inquiétude.

— _Désolée, vous allez bien ? demande Gwen à ses cartes._

En réponse, ils émettent une douce chaleur pour rassurer leur propriétaire. Cela la fait sourire.

— Ils sont vraiment lent, remarque Gwen en arquant un sourcil.

— C'est vrai que ça commence vraiment à prendre du temps, approuve Fonda en se levant.

Soudain, Gwen ressent des présences familières s'approcher. Elle arque de nouveau un sourcil car leur énergie est perturbée. Puis la porte coulissante s'ouvre, révélant un groupe de cinq individus.

— Ah vous voilà, sourit Fonda. Comment ça s'est passé ?

— Mal, très mal ! râle Jûdai. Ils ont juste eu un avertissement !

— Nous manquions juste de preuves, poursuit Asuka l'air très agacée et croisant les bras.

— Je vois, soupire Fonda.

— Vous avez dû passer un sale quart d'heure, intervient Gwen une main posée sur sa joue et les genoux relevés.

— Ça je te le fait pas dire, répond Jûdai en se tournant vers la source de la voix. G-Gwe...Gwen ?!

Gwen sourit doucement puis lève la main en guise de salut. Ils sont surpris et se précipitent vers elle qui panique légèrement.

— Grande sœur, tu es réveillée ! s'exclame Shô tout en pleurant et serrant sa couverture.

— Tu vas bien ? lui demande Hayato heureux pour elle.

— Franchement, ne nous inquiètent plus comme ça, rajoute Asuka qui affiche un air soulagé.

— Je suis désolée, répond Gwen d'une petite voix. Je n'le ferais plus.

— Gwendoline-chan, je t'ai déniché un nouveau PDA car l'ancien est mort, lui explique Banner qui préfère finalement l'appeler par son prénom et lui donnant l'objet.

Gwen le prend et l'examine sous toutes les coutures.

— Certaines preuves étaient à l'intérieur mais nous n'avons pas pu les utiliser, continue Asuka agacée avec deux doigts sur son front et une main sur sa hanche.

Gwen observe Jûdai qui n'a pas dit un mot. Celui-ci la fixe dans les yeux avec un air coupable.

— Ne fais pas cette tête Jûdai, lui demande doucement Gwen. Je vais mieux, mes forces sont revenues. Merci de m'avoir sauvé, sourit-elle.

Cela le fait sourire puis lui donne sa casquette qu'elle saisit.

— Pardon. Même avec ça, je me souviens toujours pas de toi, avoue-t-il honteux de lui même. Désolé ! s'excuse-t-il en s'inclinant.

Gwen soupire car cela n'a pas fonctionné non plus.

— C'est moi qui te dois des excuses, lui dit Gwen. J'aurais dû t'en parler plus tôt mais j'avais peur. Mais bon, il reste une solution pour que tu retrouves la mémoire, propose-t-elle avec résignation.

— Quoi ? demande-t-il.

— Un duel, répond-t-elle sur un ton sérieux. Affronte-moi Jûdai !

— Quoi ?! s'exclament-ils choqués.

— Dans ton état, tu ne peux pas faire de duel, refuse catégoriquement Fonda.

— Mais je vais très bien, argumente Gwen en la suppliant du regard.

— OK, accepte Jûdai en souriant. Faisons un duel !

Gwen lui rend son sourire sous le regard désapprobateur de Fonda et ceux inquiet de Shô, Banner, Asuka et Hayato.

Quelques temps plus tard, Gwen et Jûdai se retrouvent au pied de la falaise pour disputer leur duel avec Shô, Hayato, Asuka et Banner comme spectateur. La jeune **OSIRIS** a de nouveau repris sa tenue d'antan avec son disque de duel équipé sur son bras gauche. Elle a laissé ses longs cheveux à l'air libre et porte la casquette de Jûdai. CLAP-CLAP-CLAP. Les vagues frappent les rochers et laisse quelques éclaboussures tandis que le ciel commence lentement à s'assombrir.

— Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'ils s'affronteront un jour, dit Shô.

— Ça devait bien arriver, commente Asuka les bras sous les coudes.

— Ça me stresse tellement que j'en ai mal au ventre, ajoute Hayato en se tenant le ventre enrobé.

— Hayato-kun, ce n'est pas toi qui va livrer un duel, s'adresse Shô à celui-ci avec un sourire embarrassé.

— Ça promet d'être un duel très intéressant, commente Banner en souriant et caressant son chat Pharaon dans ses bras.

— MIAOU, miaule Pharaon en observant les deux jeunes.

— Si je me souviens bien, Gwendoline-chan utilise un **Power Deck** ? demande Banner.

— Oui. Elle l'appelle le « **Choc des Dragons** », répond Shô.

— Quel nom ! sourit Banner.

— Mais pourquoi ils sont obligés de se battre ? s'inquiète le garçon à lunette ronde. Ils peuvent s'arranger autrement.

— Mais il me semble que rien n'a marché non ? se questionne Asuka. C'est pour ça qu'ils le font car il n'y a pas d'autre moyen.

Jûdai et Gwen mélangent le Deck respectif de l'autre.

— Ça me rappelle notre premier duel quand on était enfant, se souvient Gwen avec un brin de nostalgie dans le regard.

— À bon ? demande Jûdai.

— Tu avais perdu parce que ton Deck n'était pas encore au point.

— Quoi ? J'ai perdu ?! s'étonne Jûdai. Maintenant que tu le dis...je me souviens vaguement de quelque chose comme ça.

Puis ils échangent les Deck et s'éloignent loin de l'autre de quelques mètres. Puis ils se retournent pour se mettre face à face. Ils allument leur disque de duel et tirent cinq cartes.

— Tu crois pouvoir me vaincre cette fois-ci, Jûdai ? lui lance Gwen avec un sourire de défi.

— Compte sur moi, sourit Jûdai en pliant le poing. Je vais donner tous ce que j'ai pour te vaincre ! déclare-t-il le poing dirigé vers elle.

— DUEL ! s'écrivent-ils.

— Je commence, annonce Gwen en piochant une carte.

Elle regarde la carte qu'elle vient de tirer. La carte Magie, **Renfort de Lumière**. Ensuite elle étale sa main pour découvrir : **Dragon Pulsar de Lumière** , **Absorption d'Âme** , **Zone Chaos** , **Vouivre Éclipse** et **Annulation d'Attaque**.

— Je joue la **Magie : Renfort de Lumière** , déclare Gwen en révélant la carte avant de l'insérer dans la zone magie et piège.

L'illustration affiche des cercles lumineux où émerge **Ryko le Chasseur, Seigneur Lumière** au centre.

— En envoyant les trois cartes du dessus de mon Deck au cimetière, je peux ajouter un monstre « **Seigneur Lumière** » de max. NIV.4 depuis mon Deck à ma main, explique-t-elle en prenant son Deck. Je choisis « **Jeanne la Paladine, Seigneur Lumière** ».

— **Seigneur Lumière** ? se demande Jûdai avec étonnement.

— Elle a envoyé des cartes de son Deck au cimetière ? se questionne Asuka.

Gwen place **Jeanne** dans sa main puis saisit une autre carte. En appuyant le bouton à l'extrémité de son disque, un compartiment de CD-ROM apparaît.

— J'active ma **Magie de Terrain : Zone Chaos** ! déclare Gwen en plaçant la carte.

Le décor change pour laisser place à une surface ténébreuse représentant un ciel étoilé, surprenant les spectateurs ainsi que Jûdai. Plusieurs tourbillons lumineux prennent place dans l'immense ciel.

— C'est quoi ce terrain ? demande Jûdai qui regarde autour de lui.

— **Zone Chaos** est une dimension qui regroupe plusieurs réalités s'entrechoquant entre eux, lui répond Gwen. Comme le passé, le présent et le futur.

— Tu veux dire...que c'est le conflux spatio-temporel dont tu parlais ? réalise Jûdai.

— C'est ça.

— On se croirait dans l'espace ! s'émerveille Shô les poings pliés.

— Encore une carte dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler, dit Asuka avec étonnement.

— Le monde est vaste et il existe encore de nombreuses cartes inconnues de nos jours, commente Banner.

— Je joue aussi la **Magie Continue : Absorption d'Âme** , poursuit Gwen en prenant sa carte de sa main.

La carte représente une âme qui se fait absorber par une sphère rose.

— **Absorption d'Âme** ? se demande Jûdai.

— Elle permet de gagner 500 LP à chaque fois qu'une carte est bannie du jeu, explique Banner à ses élèves.

— _Voilà réellement comment tu joues Gwen, pense Asuka en serrant ses coudes._

— En bannissant un monstre LUMIÈRE et un monstre TÉNÈBRES de mon cimetière, je peux invoquer spécialement **Dragon Pulsar de Lumière** (2500/1500) de ma main ! déclare Gwen en montrant sa carte fétiche.

Jûdai pousse un hoquet de surprise. Le cimetière de Gwen rejette le **Dragon Flamboyant des Ténèbres** et **Ryko le Chasseur Seigneur Lumière**. Une étoile à neutron illumine le terrain et surprennent Hayato et Banner. Puis elle se disperse pour laisser émerger un grand dragon bleu doté d'une armure blanche ainsi qu'un électroaimant sur la poitrine qui dégage des étincelles harmonieuses.

— Te voilà, **Dragon Pulsar de Lumière** ! s'exclame Jûdai ravit de le voir.

Puis un flash lui apparaît. Il fait face à une petite fille au visage flou mais il réussit à distinguer des cheveux châtain.

— _**Dragon Pulsar de Lumière**_ _(2500/1500) attaque_ _ **Avian**_ _(1000/1000). Étincelle d'Étoile Pulsante !_

 _Les points de vie de Jûdai tombent à zéro._

— _Whoua, j'ai perdu ! se plaint le petit garçon._

Jûdai sort de sa rêverie car il se souvient avec plus de précision.

— Hé, c'est **Dragon Pulsar de Lumière** qui m'a éclaté la dernière fois ! constate Jûdai en pointant le dragon du doigt.

— Tu t'en souviens ? sourit Gwen avec espoir.

— Oui enfin, c'est encore flou mais ça va, lui répond Jûdai en se frottant le crâne avec sa main.

— C'est comme même un bon début, trouve Gwen. Comme j'ai banni deux monstres, **Zone Chaos** me donne deux **Compteurs Chaos** , explique-t-elle en pliant le bras.

Deux boules lumineuses apparaissent au-dessus de sa tête et représentent les âmes des monstres qu'elle a bannit. Ils parviennent à distinguer le **Dragon Flamboyant des Ténèbres** et **Ryko le Chasseur** en hibernation.

— **Absorption d'Âme** me fait gagner 500 LP pour chaque carte bannie, poursuit Gwen.

Sa magie continue s'active. Puis une brise verte s'échappe des boules lumineuses pour s'enrouler autour de Gwen. Ses LP augmentent à 5000.

— J'invoque normalement **Vouivre Éclipse** (1600/1000) en mode d'attaque, continue-t-elle en posant son monstre.

Un soleil peu lumineux suivit de l'ombre de la lune, font leur apparition sur le terrain. La lune recouvre entièrement le soleil puis une vouivre coloré de noir sur le côté gauche avec des flammes rouges et le côté droit de couleur blanche y émerge. Le dragon déploie ses ailes puis s'envole avant de se positionner à sa place. Jûdai le regarde avec admiration.

— Je pose une carte face cachée et je finis mon tour, termine Gwen en posant sa carte.

— Ils sont trop cool ! s'exclame Jûdai avec excitation et pliant son bras droit.

— Frérot fait face à **Dragon Pulsar de Lumière** avec 2500 ATK, s'inquiète Shô. Il n'a pas l'air de s'en soucier.

— Je n'sais même pas qui encourager, panique Hayato.

— _Que vas-tu faire Jûdai ? pense Asuka._

— C'est mon tour, je pioche ! annonce Jûdai en tirant une carte.

Il regarde sa carte et aperçoit un esprit démoniaque avec les yeux hétérochromes de couleur jaune et vert avec un troisième œil vertical.

— **Yubel** ! se réjouit-il.

Jûdai observe ensuite sa main qui est composée du « **E-Appel d'Urgence** », **HÉROS ÉLÉMENTAIRE ~ Cœur Sauvage** , **Roi des Marais** , **HÉROS ÉLÉMENTAIRE ~ Stratos** et **Force Miroir**. Il ajoute Yubel à sa main puis saisit une carte magie.

— J'active ma **Magie : E-Appel d'Urgence** , déclare Jûdai en montrant la carte qui représente la lettre « E » en vert sur son fond d'explosion. Je peux ajouter un « **HÉROS ÉLÉMENTAIRE** » depuis mon Deck à ma main.

Jûdai prend son Deck pour choisir un héro. Puis il remet son Deck à sa place après l'avoir mélangé. Il montre à Gwen une carte représentant un héro portant une armure couleur or, doté de petites ailes ainsi que des lames d'or sortant de ses avant-bras.

— Je choisis **HÉROS ÉLÉMENTAIRE ~ Lame d'Acier** (2600/1800), dit Jûdai avant de l'ajouter à sa main. J'invoque **HÉROS ÉLÉMENTAIRE ~ Stratos** (1800/300) en mode d'attaque !

Un tourbillon d'air s'abat sur le terrain puis laisse place au héro à la peau bleue, portant une armure sur les épaules ainsi que sur le visage. **Stratos** écarte ses ailes mécaniques avec deux hélices qui tournent ainsi que ses bras pour stopper le tourbillon. Jûdai plie le poing.

— _Il revient avec son combo ? se demande Gwen en souriant._

— J'active l'effet spécial de **Stratos** ! annonce Jûdai. Quand il est invoqué avec succès, je peux activer un de ses effets. Je sélectionne un **HÉROS ÉLÉMENTAIRE** de mon Deck pour l'ajouter à ma main. Celui que je choisis, c'est **HÉROS ÉLÉMENTAIRE ~ Avian** !

— Il essaie de faire une invocation fusion, conclut Gwen avec méfiance.

— Ensuite, je me défausse du **Roi des Marais** pour ajouter **Polymérisation** de mon Deck à ma main, continue Jûdai en envoyant le **Roi des Marais** au cimetière.

— Il va réaliser une invocation fusion, constate Asuka.

— Gwen, je vais te montrer un nouveau héros qui va battre tes monstres, lui annonce fièrement Jûdai.

— Un nouveau héros qui peut battre mes monstres ? s'étonne Gwen.

— Frérot a un autre héros qui peut battre le **Dragon Pulsar de Lumière** ? se demande Shô.

— Jûdai-kun n'a pas encore démontré toutes ses capacités, sourit Banner.

— La carte magie, **Polymérisation** ! joue le jeune garçon en montrant sa carte. **Cœur Sauvage** et **Lame d'Acier** , fusionnez !

 **Cœur Sauvage** et **Lame d'Acier** se matérialisent sur le terrain puis se combinent. Un nouveau héros fait alors son apparition. Il est de grande taille semblable à **Cœur Sauvage** avec la musculature imposante. Il porte une couche d'armure dorée sur le bras gauche avec une aile, ainsi que sur le bassin et la jambe droite. Il porte également un casque d'or sur la tête avec des cornes ainsi qu'une immense épée dans le dos, soutenue par quatre ceintures noires entourant son torse.

— Invocation fusion ! L'une de mes meilleures cartes, **HÉROS ÉLÉMENTAIRE ~ Lame Sauvage** (2600/2300) ! le présente Jûdai le poing plié et avec fierté.

 **Lame Sauvage** se tient fièrement debout aux côtés de **Stratos.**

— **Lame Sauvage** ? s'étonne Gwen. C'est la première fois que je le vois.

Les autres sont vraiment impressionnés car ce monstre dégage une aura de puissance. Yubel se dévoile aux côtés de Jûdai, les bras croisés.

— Ne baisse pas ta garde, lui conseille l'esprit démoniaque. Elle ne se laissera pas toucher aussi facilement.

— Ouais, acquiesce Jûdai. Sa carte face cachée, c'est sûrement pour m'empêcher de l'atteindre.

Il ferme les yeux pour essayer de deviner la carte de Gwen. Puis une image d'un tourbillon coloré avec des rayons de lumière au centre, lui apparaît. Jûdai ouvre les yeux avec surprise puis lance sa main à l'avant.

— **Lame Sauvage** attaque **Dragon Pulsar de Lumière** (2500/1500) ! ordonne Jûdai. _Infinity Edge Slicer_!

 **Lame Sauvage** court à toute vitesse vers **Dragon Pulsar de Lumière** avec une main sur la poignée de son épée. Jûdai balance son poing à l'avant.

— L'effet de **Lame Sauvage** permet d'attaquer tous les monstres de mon adversaire un par un ! explique-t-il.

— Sérieusement ?! s'exclame Gwen.

— Il est puissant, s'exprime Shô avec surprise.

— C'est pour ça que c'est l'une de ses meilleures cartes ? constate Hayato.

— Il est encore plein de ressources, commente Asuka en souriant.

 **Lame Sauvage** saute puis dégaine son épée, prêt à trancher le dragon. D'un geste rapide, Gwen appuie sur un bouton puis lance sa main.

— J'active mon **Contre-piège : Annulation d'Attaque** ! contre-attaque Gwen.

Une barrière protège les monstres de Gwen et stoppe l'attaque de **Lame Sauvage**.

— Elle stoppe une attaque adverse et met fin à la Battle Phase.

Jûdai sourit puis dit :

— C'était vraiment **Annulation d'Attaque** !

— Quoi ? Tu le savais ? lui demande Gwen avec stupeur.

— Ouais, disons que je l'ai vu, avoue-t-il en souriant et se frottant la tête avec son bras droit.

— Comment il a fait pour deviner ? s'étonne Shô.

— Oh, Jûdai-kun a des réflexes intéressants, constate Banner avec un sourire.

— Je finis mon tour en posant une carte face cachée, conclut Jûdai en posant sa carte.

― _Il a deviné ma carte face cachée ? réfléchit Gwen avec une goutte de sueur lui glissant le long de la tempe. C'est de la clairvoyance ?_ C'est mon tour, je pioche ! annonce-t-elle en tirant une carte.

― _La carte face cachée de Jûdai-kun est suspecte, l'avertit Kisara en se tenant près d'elle._

― _C'est vrai, approuve Gwen. Kisara, je pense que je vais l'utiliser._

― _Mais Gwen…ton grand-père te l'a interdit, lui rappelle la_ _ **Demoiselle aux Yeux Bleus**_ _._

― _Mon adversaire est Jûdai, insiste Gwen en la fixant. Je suis sûre que ses souvenirs lui reviendront avec. Je m'excuserais auprès de Papy._

― _Dans ce cas, personne d'autre à la Duel Académie ne doit le savoir._

Gwen acquiesce en accord avec Kisara. Elle n'a aucune envie d'avoir toute l'école sur son dos, surtout Kaiba-kun. Gwen fouette l'air avec son bras.

― **Dragon Pulsar de Lumière** (2500/1500) attaque **Stratos** (1800/300) ! déclare Gwen. _Étincelle d'Étoile Pulsante_ !

 **Dragon Pulsar de Lumière** ouvre la gueule puis produit une étoile à neutron. Il le lance ensuite en direction de **Stratos**.

― Évite-la Jûdai, lui dit Yubel.

― Je sais, répond Jûdai en appuyant sur un bouton puis lance sa main ouverte. J'active mon piège : **Barrière Sacrée ~ Force Miroir** !

― **Force Miroir** ?! s'exclame Gwen.

Un champ de force multicolore se forme autour de **Stratos** et **Lame Sauvage**. Puis l'étoile à neutron percute violemment la barrière avant de rebondir vers **Dragon Pulsar de Lumière** et **Vouivre Éclipse**. Gwen se protège avec ses bras tandis que ses monstres se font réduire en poussière. Puis Gwen enlève ses bras de son visage et aperçoit son terrain complètement vide.

― Ouais, **Dragon Pulsar de Lumière** et **Vouivre Éclipse** font un séjour au cimetière ! s'enchante Jûdai le poing plié.

― Whoua, Frérot est vraiment impressionnant ! s'exclame Shô. Mais…Grande sœur a perdu tous ses monstres.

― Tu es de quel côté Shô ? lui demande Hayato.

― Du côté de Frérot bien sûr ! lui répond Shô en le fixant. Mais je n'ai pas envie que Grande Sœur perde !

― Le duel n'est pas terminé, intervient Asuka en les regardant. La situation peut retourner à tout moment.

Gwen fixe Jûdai en souriant. Celui-ci le lui rend puis ils éclatent de rire.

― Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser, remarque Banner.

― Miaou, miaule Pharaon comme pour approuver les paroles de son maître.

― Je suis contente que tu sois devenu aussi balèze Jûdai, sourit Gwen.

― Toi aussi, t'es super forte, la complimente Jûdai. Mais c'est moi qui vais gagner !

― Ne sois pas si sûr de toi, l'avertit Gwen sur un ton sérieux. Il me reste ma botte secrète.

― Une botte secrète ? s'étonne Jûdai ce qui surprend également les spectateurs.

― Gwen, tu n'étais même pas à fond ?! s'exclame Asuka scandalisée.

Gwen se tourne vers elle avec la main derrière la tête et lui adresse un sourire embarrassé.

― Non, confirme-t-elle en riant.

Ils sont tous la mâchoire tombante.

― Toi alors, s'esclaffe Jûdai.

― Désolée, s'excuse Gwen. Mon Grand-père m'a interdit de l'utiliser. Il a peur que j'attire toute l'attention de la Duel Académie surtout celle d'une personne en particulier.

― Gwendoline-chan, ne me dit pas que c'est une carte interdite ? lui questionne Banner avec méfiance.

― Non pas du tout ! le rassure-t-elle en agitant ses mains.

― _Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'elle cachait sa véritable puissance, pense Asuka. Se pourrait-il qu'elle a le niveau d'un_ _ **Bleu OBÉLISK**_ _?_

― Peut importe, dit Gwen. C'est pour que tu retrouves la mémoire Jûdai. Et je veux me battre à fond contre toi !

Jûdai le comprend très bien et sourit.

― Alors fais-le. Je vais encaisser toute ta force, déclare-t-il un poing sur le cœur. Je veux vraiment me souvenir de toi !

Gwen sourit et acquiesce.

― J'active l'effet spécial de **Vouivre Éclipse**. Quand il est envoyé au cimetière, je peux bannir un dragon LUMIÈRE ou TÉNÈBRES avec un minimum de niveau 7 de mon Deck.

En fixant son Deck, Gwen remarque une carte qui est marquée d'une cicatrice. Une goutte d'eau lui glisse à l'arrière de la tête.

― Tu étais juste là Kisara.

― Hihihi, de toute façon je voulais apparaître le plus tôt possible, rit-elle. Je vais attendre que tu m'invoques Gwen.

Puis son esprit se transforme en boule lumineuse puis s'engouffre dans le Deck de Gwen. Celle-ci tire la carte.

― Je choisis un dragon LUMIÈRE de niveau 8, annonce Gwen sans la regarder.

― Hein ? T'a même pas regardé ta carte, s'étonne Jûdai.

― Elle a une cicatrice au dos donc elle est facile à reconnaître, précise la jeune fille en regardant la carte. Elle est la plus précieuse pour moi. Elle représente tous mes espoirs et ce que je suis.

Gwen lève sa carte puis la retourne vers Jûdai qui a les yeux exorbités. De même que Shô, Hayato, Asuka et Banner.

― Le monstre que je bannis, c'est le **Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus** !

― Le…le… **Dragon…Blanc aux Yeux Bleus** ?! bafouille Jûdai n'y croyant pas ses yeux ni ses oreilles. Alors…c'est la carte de Kisara.

― C'est impossible ! Il n'y a que KAIBA Seto qui possède le **Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus** ! clame Asuka clairement dépassée par cela.

― Non, il existe quatre exemplaires du **Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus** dans le monde, explique Banner sur un ton sérieux. Nous ne pouvons seulement avoir trois exemplaires d'une même carte dans notre Deck. Effectivement, le seul connu à ce jour à les utiliser c'est KAIBA Seto.

― Je vois, comprend Jûdai. C'est pour ça que ton grand-père t'a interdit de l'utiliser. Il ne voulait pas que tu attires l'attention de KAIBA Seto.

― C'est ça.

― T'aura plutôt de la chance de le rencontrer en personne ! sourit Jûdai.

― Non pas du tout ! rétorque Gwen en serrant les poings. Papy a déjà eu une altercation avec Kaiba-kun pour ça. Il ne veut pas que ça m'arrive aussi !

Jûdai se frotte la joue avec son index un peu penaud.

― C'est pour ça que je vous demande de garder le secret, les supplie Gwen. Personne ne doit le savoir !

― OK, je dirais rien, lui promet Jûdai avec sincérité.

Les spectateurs acquiescent de même.

― On a de la chance de le voir pour de vrai ! s'excite Shô les poings pliés.

― C'est vrai, on va voir une vraie légende ! s'émerveille Hayato.

― Attendez, on ne peut plus jouer les cartes bannies du jeu, intervient Asuka même si elle a envie de le voir aussi.

Cela a pour effet de briser l'enthousiasme des garçons.

― Quoi ? Je pourrais même pas l'affronter ? se plaint Jûdai avec déception.

― Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, les rassure Gwen. Je pourrais le faire venir avec **Zone Chaos**. En retirant un nombre de **Compteurs Chaos** égale au niveau du monstre banni, je pourrais l'invoquer spécialement sur le terrain.

― Ah ok, ça sert à ça, sourit Jûdai.

― Mais…ce sera un peu long, hésite Gwen en croisant les bras. Je pourrais bannir aussi **Éclipse** du cimetière pour ramener **Bleu Eyes** dans ma main. Qu'est ce que je vais faire ?

Une goutte d'eau glisse à l'arrière du crâne des cinq individus.

― Bon, je verrais ça au prochain tour, se décide Gwen. Vu qu'un monstre a été banni, **Zone Chaos** me donne un **Compteur Chaos** et **Absorption d'Âme** me fait gagner 500 LP.

Une boule lumineuse contenant l'âme du **Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus** , émerge d'une réalité et prend place aux côtés des deux autres compteurs. Puis une brise verte s'échappe de la sphère et entoure Gwen qui gagne 500 LP, lui faisant un total de 5500 LP. La duelliste saisit une carte de sa main.

― _Si j'arrive à utiliser_ _ **Réincarnation d'une Dimension Différente**_ _, je pourrais invoquer spécialement_ _ **Blue Eyes**_ _, réfléchit Gwen._ Je joue **Jeanne la Paladine Seigneur** **Lumière** (1200 DEF/1800 ATK) en mode défense.

Une guerrière palatine fait son entrée sur le terrain. Elle est dotée d'une armure blanche et dorée ainsi qu'une cape rouge. Elle tient une épée dans sa main droite ainsi qu'un bouclier dans la main gauche. Jeanne s'agenouille avec le bouclier devant elle et l'épée posée au sol.

― Je pose une carte face cachée et je termine mon tour, finit Gwen. À la End Phase, l'effet de **Jeanne** me fait défausser deux cartes de mon Deck, explique-t-elle en tirant deux cartes et les envoie au cimetière.

― C'est mon tour, je pioche ! annonce Jûdai en tirant une carte. **Lame Sauvage** (2600/2300) attaque **Jeanne la Paladine** (1200 DEF/1800 ATK) ! déclare-t-il en balançant son poing. _Infinity Edge Slicer_ !

 **Lame Sauvage** se précipite vers **Jeanne** et dégaine son épée. Gwen lève son bras en l'air.

― J'active mon Piège : **Barrière Divine ~ Force Miroir** ! révèle Gwen.

― **Force Miroir** aussi ?! s'exclame Jûdai.

La barrière sacrée entoure **Jeanne** et repousse l'épée de **Lame Sauvage** qui lui échappe des mains. La lame vient se planter dans la poitrine de **Lame Sauvage** qui se fait détruire. Puis l'épée s'élance en tournoyant vers **Stratos** qui est également détruit. L'arme de **Lame Sauvage** finit sa course en se plantant dans le sol avant de disparaître à son tour.

― **Lame Sauvage** , **Stratos**! grince-t-il.

― Maintenant c'est frérot qui a perdu tous ses monstres, s'inquiète Shô en croisant les doigts.

― Quelle surprise ! commente Banner. Ils sont de force égale et aucun des deux ne cèdent.

― Mais…si Gwen parvient à invoquer le **Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus** , alors Jûdai n'aura aucune chance de gagner, expose Asuka.

― _Y a pas à dire, elle est vraiment puissante, affirme Jûdai. Mais je transformerais l'impossible en possible._ J'invoque **HÉROS ÉLÉMENTAIRE ~ Burstlady** (800 DEF/1200 ATK) en mode défense.

 **Burstlady** apparaît dans un torrent de flammes rouges. Elle se positionne à genoux et les bras croisés.

― Je termine mon tour, conclut Jûdai en fixant son adversaire avec sérieux mais aussi avec amusement.

― C'est mon tour, poursuit Gwen en tirant une carte. _Non, pas encore_. Je passe **Jeanne la Paladine** en mode d'attaque (1800 ATK/1200 DEF). Attaque **Burstlady** avec ton _Coup d'Épée Lumineux_ ! l'ordonne-t-elle en la pointant avec son poing.

 **Jeanne** se lève puis s'élance vers l'héroïne au costume rouge, armée de son épée.

― **Jeanne** gagne 300 d'ATK pendant la Damage Step, ajoute Gwen.

L'ATK de **Jeanne** grimpe à 2100. Puis elle pose ses mains sur la poignée de son arme et transperce la poitrine de **Burstlady** qui explose. Puis la guerrière palatine revient sur le terrain de Gwen.

― Je pose une carte face cachée et je termine mon tour, conclut Gwen.

Une goutte de sueur glisse le long de la tempe de Jûdai. Il inspire puis expire pour calmer son stress.

— Je pioche, annonce Jûdai en tirant une carte.

Il sourit puis insère sa carte dans son disque de duel.

— J'active le **Pot de Cupidité** , déclare-t-il, et je tire deux cartes ! Je joue la **Magie : le Guerrier Retour à la Vie**. Je récupère **Burstlady** du cimetière.

Il récupère son monstre du cimetière puis l'ajoute à sa main. Puis il prend une autre carte.

— La **Magie : Récupération de Fusion** , poursuit Jûdai. Je récupère **Polymérisation** et un matériel de fusion de mon cimetière.

Il reprend sa carte fusion ainsi que **Cœur Sauvage** du cimetière. Jûdai tire ensuite une autre carte de sa main.

— Je joue **Polymérisation** ! déclare Jûdai en affichant le tourbillon brumeux. Je fusionne **Burstlady** et **Avian.**

Les deux héros se matérialisent sur le terrain puis se combinent pour former **Flame Wingman** dans une explosion de flammes. Il atterrit sur le terrain de Jûdai avec la queue enroulée autour de ses jambes. Puis l'expression du duelliste passe d'une expression sérieuse à une expression mélancolique.

— **HÉROS ÉLÉMENTAIRE ~ Flame Wingman** (2100/1200) est notre symbole de l'amitié, pas vrai ? lui demande Jûdai. Je commence à m'en souvenir mais...j'ai encore loin d'avoir tout récupéré.

Gwen le regarde avec la même expression. Elle pose une main sur l'avant de sa casquette.

— Et tu m'as donné ta casquette en promettant qu'on se reverra un jour, répond-t-elle. Ne te retiens pas parce que je vais faire pareille !

Jûdai hoche la tête en réponse. Il prend une autre carte de sa main.

— J'invoque normalement **HÉROS ÉLÉMENTAIRE ~ Cœur Sauvage** (1500/1600) en mode d'attaque.

Le chasseur à la longue chevelure noire nouée en queue de cheval, la peau marron avec une légère teinte verdâtre ainsi qu'une musculature imposante, fait son apparition sur le terrain.

— **Flame Wingman** attaque **Jeanne la Paladine ~ Seigneur Lumière** (1800/1200) ! ordonne Jûdai en lançant son poing. _Flame Shoot_ !

 **Flame Wingman** s'enflamme puis fonce vers **Jeanne** qui explose en mille morceaux. Gwen se protège le visage avec ses bras tandis que l'impact fait voleter ses cheveux. La jeune fille perd 300 LP et se retrouve avec 5200 LP. Puis **Flame Wingman** s'arrête devant elle.

— L'effet de **Flame Wingman** , rappelle Jûdai qui plie son poing, tu vas te prendre des dégâts égaux à l'attaque de ton monstre. _Rage Infernale_ !

 **Flame Wingman** pointe sa tête de dragon vers Gwen qui affiche une mine inquiète. Puis un torrent de flammes s'abat sur elle. Soudain, Jûdai écarquille les yeux de stupeur car des mèches de cheveux de Gwen deviennent jaune orangé et bleu. De même que ses yeux hétérochrome de ces deux couleurs. La couleur du soleil ainsi que des plumes bleues lui reviennent en mémoire.

— Des cheveux à la couleur du soleil couchant, murmure-t-il, et des plumes bleues.

 **Flame Wingman** cesse son attaque et revient auprès de son maître. Gwen voit ses LP chuter à 3400.

— Frérot a réussit à la toucher, commente Shô.

— C'est pas fini ! **Cœur Sauvage** attaque-là directement ! _Wild Slash_ ! déclare Jûdai une main pointée vers Gwen.

 **Cœur Sauvage** court vers Gwen, armé de son imposante épée. Il saute puis lui assène un coup. Gwen se tient la poitrine tandis que ses LP diminuent à 1900.

— Je finis mon tour, sourit Jûdai avec le poing plié.

— C'est bien Jûdai, ça, commente Gwen.

Sa main tremble. Gwen serre le poing en souriant. Shô, Hayato, Asuka et Banner sont totalement pris dans le duel. Gwen se redresse droitement puis ajuste sa casquette sur sa tête.

— _Je dois invoquer_ _ **Blue Eyes**_ _, pense Gwen en posant deux doigts sur son Deck._

Gwen pioche de toutes ses forces. Ses yeux se plissent en remarquant la carte qu'elle vient de tirer.

— J'active la **Magie : le Trésor des Cieux** ! déclare Gwen en montrant une carte verte dont l'illustration représente une pluie d'or.

— Le **Trésor des Cieux** !? s'exclame Asuka.

— Chacun des joueurs doivent piocher des cartes jusqu'à en avoir six en main, explique Gwen en tirant six cartes tandis que Jûdai en tire cinq.

Jûdai s'aperçoit qu'à part Yubel, il a tiré **Gratte-ciel** , **Kuriboh Ailé** , **Fusion Miracle** , **Monster Reborn** et **Tunnel Dimensionnel ~ Échange Miroir**. Il sourit en apercevant son partenaire. Quant à Gwen, elle a tiré le **Cylindre Magique** , **RDD ~ Réincarnation d'une Dimension Différente** , **Dragon Chasseur** , **Dragon Matéria, Livre de la Lune** et **Dragon Cruel**. Elle prend une carte à l'illustration d'une âme en peine qui tente de s'échapper d'une dimension.

— Jûdai, prépare-toi à tous encaisser ! l'avertit Gwen.

— Quoi ? Il arrive ?! se méfit Jûdai.

La tension monte chez les spectateurs. Ce qu'ils attendent le plus et ce qu'ils craignent est enfin arrivé.

— Je joue la **Magie d'Équipement : RDD ~ Réincarnation d'une Dimension Différente** ! déclare Gwen en se défaussant de **Dragon Matéria** tandis que la carte magique apparaît sur le terrain.

— C'est quoi ça ? demande Jûdai.

— **RDD** me permet d'invoquer spécialement un monstre banni du jeu en me défaussant d'une carte.

Cela les choque tous. Gwen glisse sa main dans son Deck Box pour prendre une carte.

— C'est enfin à toi de jouer Kisara, lui dit Gwen avant de la poser. J'invoque spécialement ma meilleure partenaire, le **Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus** (3000/2500) !

Une déchirure dimensionnelle apparaît dans la **Zone Chaos**. Puis une lumière aveuglante illumine le terrain. Les six individus sont obligés de se protéger les yeux avec leur bras. Puis une patte griffue émerge de la faille, suivit de l'autre ainsi que la tête. Ils sont tous choqués pas cette entrée. Puis la fissure s'agrandit pour laisser sortir entièrement le **Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus** qui déploie ses ailes et rugit de tout son être. Jûdai est subjugué par la beauté du **Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus** qui possède une cicatrice sur le torse. En même temps il tremble également de tout son corps en sentant l'aura de puissance qui s'en dégage. Le même effet se produit également chez Shô, Hayato, Asuka et Banner.

— Il...il...est apparu ! bégaie Shô

— Le...légendaire..., articule difficilement Hayato avec les yeux ronds.

— **Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus** , termine Asuka qui est impressionnée par la sensation que la créature dégage.

— J'ai bien fait de venir assister au duel ! s'enchante Banner. C'est une occasion en or qui ne se présentera pas deux fois !

— Le **Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus** , murmure Jûdai avec les yeux écarquillés.

— _C'est le_ _ **Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus**_ _, mon plus grand trésor ! lui expose un vieil homme en bandana noir en lui montrant sa carte._

Jûdai sursaute et pose une main sur sa tête.

— Ce vieil homme, c'est...

— Ensuite, j'invoque le **Dragon Chasseur** (1700/100) en mode d'attaque ! continue Gwen en invoquant son dragon.

Le dragon beige portant une cuirasse noir et doté d'ailes oranges, fait son entrée sur le terrain. Puis Gwen appuie sur un bouton et balance sa main à l'avant.

— J'active mon **Piège : Renaissance du Dragon** , révèle-t-elle. Je banni **Dragon Chasseur** pour invoquer spécialement un dragon de la main ou du cimetière. Propulse-toi à nouveau sur le terrain, **Dragon Pulsar de Lumière** (2500/1500) !

Gwen récupère son dragon du cimetière puis le pose sur le terrain. Une étoile à neutron émerge d'une autre réalité puis prend la forme du **Dragon Pulsar de Lumière**. Jûdai se raidit car il fait maintenant face à deux puissants **Dragons**. Une boule lumineuse apparaît dans la **Zone Chaos**. Puis une brise verte s'échappe de la sphère et s'enroule autour de Gwen qui gagne à nouveau 500 LP, lui faisant un total de 2400 LP.

— Frérot est dans de beaux draps ! s'affole Shô qui serre les mains.

— S'il ne trouve pas rapidement une solution, il va perdre, ajoute Asuka les bras croisés. _Mais je doute qu'il y arrive. Gwen est vraiment impressionnante. Moi même, je n'aurais peut être aucune chance contre elle._

— **Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus** (3000/2500) attaque **Flame Wingman** ! ordonne Gwen en balançant son poing. _Rayon de Lumière Destructeur_ !

Une boule lumineuse se forme dans la gueule du dragon. Puis il relâche l'énergie qui s'abat sur **Flame Wingman**. Celui-ci se protège avec ses bras mais se fait littéralement balayé par l'attaque.

— **Flame Wingman** ! l'appelle Jûdai qui se protège les yeux à cause de l'impact.

 _Un dragon bleu aux yeux rouges, dégageant de l'air glaciale, lance son attaque tout droit vers le_ _ **Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus**_ _._

— _Riposte avec ton Rayon de Lumière Destructeur ! ordonne Jûdai qui pointe son adversaire du poing._

 _Le Rayon de Lumière Destructeur s'entrechoque avec l'Éclat Glace. Le rapport de force est si grand que le_ _ **Dragon Poussière de Neige**_ _ainsi que les deux Ombres, se font littéralement balayer par l'attaque._

Jûdai se tient la tête avec ses mains tandis que son visage se tord en grimace.

— _C'est quoi ça ? Je peux pas avoir des souvenirs comme ça !_

— _Désolée_ _ **Flame Wingman**_ _, s'excuse Gwen._ **Dragon Pulsar de Lumière** (2500/1500) attaque **Cœur Sauvage** (1500/1600) ! déclare-t-elle. _Étincelle d'Étoile Pulsante_ !

 **Pulsar de Lumière** balance une étoile à neutron sur **Cœur Sauvage** qui se fait réduire en poussière.

— **Cœur Sauvage** , non ! s'écrit Jûdai tandis que ses LP chutent à 2100.

— Frérot a encore perdu tous ses monstres ! s'inquiète Shô.

— Le duel n'est pas encore fini les enfants, tente de les rassurer Banner. Peut importe qui gagne, il n'y aura aucune rancune entre les deux.

— Je pose une carte face cachée et je finis mon tour, termine Gwen au grand soulagement de Jûdai.

— Punaise, ton combo est vraiment génial ! Tu m'as eu deux fois, la complimente Jûdai.

— Je fais juste de mon mieux, lui répond Gwen un peu embarrassée.

— _Je suis vraiment dans le pétrin là, s'inquiète Jûdai._

— _Tu en as déjà assez ? lui dit Yubel. Repense aux paroles de Gwen après votre Tag Duel._

— _Ses paroles ? Transformer l'impossible en possible ! réalise Jûdai._

— _Exact, confirme Yubel._

 _~ Kurikuri ~_

Jûdai sourit et acquiesce à son partenaire. Il regarde ses cartes et s'aperçoit qu'il peut le faire.

— C'est mon tour ! déclare Jûdai en piochant. Moi aussi, je transformerais l'impossible en possible. Je vais battre le **Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus** !

— Jûdai, murmure Gwen avec étonnement.

— C'est grâce à ton **Trésor des Cieux** , Gwen, la remercie-t-il.

Celle-ci plisse les yeux en restant sur ses gardes.

— Frérot a un plan ? se demande Shô.

— On dirait bien. Je me demande aussi comment il compte vaincre le **Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus** , commente Asuka avec un air intéressé.

— Je vais te montrer ! affirme Jûdai en tirant une carte de sa main. **Magie de Terrain : Gratte-ciel** !

Gwen pousse un hoquet de surprise. Banner acquiesce en approbation.

— Il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul terrain à la fois, explique Banner. De plus, l'effet de **Gratte-ciel** permet d'augmenter l'ATK d'un **HÉROS ÉLÉMENTAIRE** de 1000 lorsqu'il combat un monstre plus puissant que lui.

— Mais Jûdai n'a pas de monstres sur le terrain, fait remarquer Hayato.

 **Zone Chaos** se fait remplacer pas des bâtiments noirs qui poussent du sol. Gwen est légèrement désorientée par ce nouvel environnement. La pleine lune brille dans le ciel nocturne.

— Très bien, le décor est en place, sourit Jûdai en serrant le poing. Ensuite j'active la **Magie : Monster Reborn** ! Reviens à la vie, **HÉROS ÉLÉMENTAIRE ~ Flame Wingman** (2100/1200) !

Une explosion de flamme s'abat sur le terrain et laisse place à **Flame Wingman**. Gwen sourit par ce retournement de situation.

— C'est bien joué, s'étonne Asuka. S'il attaque, le bonus de **Gratte-ciel** va lui donner une puissance supérieure à celle du **Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus**.

— N'oublions pas l'effet spécial de **Flame Wingman** , rappelle Banner avec une expression sérieuse.

— Alors si l'attaque passe...constate Hayato les yeux ronds.

—...Frérot aura gagné ! termine Shô dans le même état.

— **Flame Wingman** attaque le **Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus** (3000/2500) ! ordonne Jûdai en balançant son poing.

 **Flame Wingman** s'avance furtivement vers le **Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus** avant de prendre appuie sur le sol et sauter. Soudain, trois flammes s'affichent sur Jûdai qui grince des dents. Il pose une main tremblante sur son torse, le visage en sueur et sentant ses forces le quitter. Il pose un genou à terre mais Yubel le soutient par les épaules.

— _MERDE ! Il faut que ça me dérange maintenant ! rage-t-il intérieurement._ Allez **Flame Wingman** (3100/1200), _Skyscraper Shoot_ !

 **Flame Wingman** s'enflamme puis plonge sur le **Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus**. Gwen sourit sereinement puis ferme les yeux.

— _Tu es devenu vraiment fort, Jûdai._

BOOM ! Puis une explosion s'en suit. Shô, Hayato, Asuka et Banner sont sous le choc. Jûdai se relève doucement, incertain sur l'issu du duel.

— Est-ce que je l'ai eu ? s'interroge Jûdai.

Puis la fumée se dissipe lentement, laissant entrevoir une petite silhouette. Il plisse les yeux pour mieux voir. Enfin la fumée se dissipe entièrement et le **Dragon Pulsar de Lumière** est toujours présent sur le terrain. Jûdai est choqué quand il aperçoit le **Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus** accompagné de...cylindre !

— Il l'a raté ! s'affole Shô.

— C'est terminé, annonce Asuka en fermant les yeux.

Jûdai soupire et se laisse tomber au sol.

— Alors c'est comme ça que ça finit ? conclut Jûdai avec un sourire triste.

— C'est pas passé loin non plus, dit Gwen.

— Allez tire ! Je n'ai pas de regret, l'encourage Jûdai résigné sur sa défaite et levant les bras.

— Le duel était vraiment amusant, sourit Gwen.

— Pour moi aussi, répond-t-il avec un air serein sur le visage bien qu'il soit affaiblit.

Gwen pointe sa main vers le cylindre.

— **Cylindre Magique** renvoi l'attaque de Jûdai !

Le cylindre relâche un rayon d'énergie vers Jûdai qui se prend l'attaque de plein fouet. Ses LP chutent finalement à zéro. Shô et Hayato observent en silence avec la mâchoire tombante.

— Fré...Frérot...a perdu ? articule Shô n'y croyant pas ses yeux.

Puis Jûdai se relève difficilement ce qui interpelle Gwen quelque peu étonnée. En regardant droit devant lui, le ciel s'est éclairci comme en plein jour malgré le fait qu'il fasse nuit à présent. Ensuite il aperçoit une jeune fille brune aux cheveux mi-longs dans un uniforme rose et bleu qui se positionne près de Gwen. Suivit d'un jeune homme blond portant un uniforme bleu, un autre avec une coiffe en mine de crayon, le troisième est un jeune garçon aux yeux d'améthyste et aux cheveux tricolores. Puis une femme de taille moyenne aux cheveux courts de couleur rousse vêtue d'une robe blanche avec un boléro rose ainsi qu'un vieil homme avec un bandana noir sur la tête et habillé d'une salopette.

Anzu, Jounouchi, Honda, Yûgi, Lili et Sugoroku regardent Jûdai en souriant. Enfin Gwen retrouvant son apparence d'enfant. Les yeux de Jûdai s'élargissent et des larmes s'y échappent. Mini-Gwen le fixe en souriant puis lui tend la main. Le petit Jûdai court vers elle avec un large sourire. Il finit par l'atteindre et lui attrape la main. Dans la réalité, Jûdai a enveloppé ses bras autour de Gwen qui est choquée par son action mais lui rend tout de même l'étreinte. Shô et Hayato sont grandement surpris et rougissent tandis que Banner et Asuka sourient. Gwen sent son épaule droite se mouiller. Elle est encore plus choquée de savoir que Jûdai pleure. Est-ce parce qu'il a perdu ? Ou bien...

— Jûdai ? chuchote-t-elle timidement.

— Je...t'ai enfin retrouvé, murmure-t-il en réponse. MUTÔ Gwendoline.

Gwen a les larmes aux yeux en entendant son nom pour la première fois. Puis sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, Jûdai la relâche et s'effondre. Alertée, elle le rattrape in-extremis avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Affolés, Shô, Hayato, Asuka et Banner se précipitent vers eux.

— Jûdai ?! Jûdai, qu'est ce que tu as ? panique Gwen en le secouant.

Mais celui a les yeux fermés, le visage en sueur, le teint très pâle ainsi que des traces de larmes sur les joues. Banner vient prendre son pouls sur son poignet.

— Il est seulement épuisé, les rassure Banner. Nous ferions mieux de le ramener dans sa chambre.

Gwen aperçoit les trois flammes brûlant encore sur Jûdai. Cependant personne ne semble le remarquer. Le corps de Gwen se secoue et des larmes perlent sur ses joues. Yubel et Kisara viennent le vérifier.

— Sa malédiction s'est de nouveau activée, informe Yubel avec inquiétude. À ce stade, il a juste une intense fatigue qui le fait perdre connaissance.

— Mais Jûdai ira bien n'est ce pas ?! panique Gwen.

— Mais oui Gwendoline-chan, la rassure Banner qui répond à la place de Yubel. Il a seulement besoin de repos. Ce n'est pas comme-ci il agonisait.

Gwen rougit furieusement par sa bêtise et se calme.

— Oui, vous avez raison, murmure-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Ailleurs dans un espace froid et sombre, une silhouette observe Jûdai et Gwen à travers une sorte de miroir. Il sourit avec froideur.

— Il semble que c'est l'heure du jeu, constate l'ombre d'une voix glaciale et grinçante.

Puis des bruits de pas se font entendre.

— Tu es là Shadow, l'accueille l'ombre.

— Je viens de finir ma mission, répond le dénommé Shadow.

Shadow est un homme de grande taille à la carrure d'un athlète et enveloppé dans une longue cape noire à capuche ainsi qu'un masque de démon qui lui couvre la moitié du visage.

— Bon travail, le félicite l'ombre. J'ai une nouvelle mission à te confier quelqu'un part en Égypte.

— Je vois. J'ai hâte de commencer, sourit sinistrement Shadow. HAHA HAHA !

Son rire sinistre continue de se répandre dans le paysage vide.


	14. Une ombre qui plane PARTIE 1

**Chapitre 10.1 : Une ombre qui plane, PARTIE 1**

 _ **«**_ _L'histoire de ce jeu remonte à 3000 ans, durant l'époque de la Grande Égypte. Il s'agit d'un rituel magique aux enjeux élevés durant lesquels les peuples et les Rois ont joué leur destin. On l'appelle, le Jeu des Ténèbres. Celui ayant résolu le Puzzle Millénaire et a hérité du Jeu des Ténèbres, MUTÔ Yûgi, revient en Égypte pour percer le mystère de la tombe du Pharaon Sans Nom. »_

Un avion atterrit sur la vaste piste. Puis les passagers descendent et s'engouffrent dans l'aéroport égyptien. Plusieurs personnes sont vêtus de vêtements d'exploration munis de nombreux bagages suivit de malles. Un groupe de quatre individus, se promène dans l'aéroport d'Égypte avec leurs bagages. Habillé d'une chemise blanche à manches courtes, d'un gilet couleur marron, d'un grand short, des bottes brunes ainsi que d'un chapeau sur la tête, Arthur HAWKINS consulte une carte avec une main calée sous le menton.

Sa petite fille, Rebecca HAWKINS, explore les alentours des yeux, vêtue d'un chapeau de cow-boy, d'une chemise blanche à manches longues, d'un gilet, d'un mini short bleu ainsi que des longues bottes et un foulard rouge autour du cou. Avec la chaleur qu'il fait, elle a décidé de coiffer ses longs cheveux blonds en natte.

MUTÔ Sugoroku discute avec un autre archéologue de l'équipe de fouille. Il est habillé exactement comme Arthur mais reste très attaché à son bandana noir. Quant à son petit-fils, Yûgi, celui-ci est resté fidèle à son t-shirt noir en lin sans manche, son collier noir en boucle, son pendentif à l'œil d'Oudjat, ses bracelets noirs sur les poignets, son pantalon jean ainsi que ses chaussures cloutées en cuir ainsi que son Deck accroché à sa ceinture. Yûgi regarde autour de lui et semble visiblement chercher quelqu'un.

— Yûgi, par ici ! l'interpelle une voix masculine à sa droite.

Il se tourne en direction de la voix. Yûgi aperçoit un groupe de trois personnes dont l'un lui fait signe de la main. Ses cheveux blancs crème sont noués en queue de cheval. Il a la peau halée, des boucles en anneau sur les oreilles, un ras de cou doré et des bracelets sur ses bras bien dessinés. Il est vêtu d'un sweet-shirt de couleur lavande ainsi qu'un pantalon noir slim et des chaussures noires. Et a l'air d'avoir l'âge d'Yûgi.

À ses côtés, se trouve une femme bronzée aux longs cheveux noirs portant une robe à manches longues ainsi qu'un diadème avec une pierre verte sur le front. Puis un homme de grande taille dont le corps est aussi imposant que celui d'un gorille dont la tête pratiquement chauve ne comporte seulement une mèche noire nouée en queue de cheval. Il porte un t-shirt violet à manches longues ainsi qu'un pantalon noir en cuir. Le plus étonnant est qu'il possède un tatouage d'hiéroglyphes sur le côté droit du visage. Yûgi sourit puis s'avance vers eux, suivit du groupe.

— Marek, Rishido, Ishizu-san, les saluts Yûgi, ça faisait longtemps.

— C'est un honneur de vous accueillir à nouveau en Égypte, répond aimablement Ishizu.

— Vous devez être épuisés à cause du voyage, enchaîne Marek en pliant un bras. Notre maison a assez de chambres pour vous tous.

— C'est gentil à vous, les remercie Sugoroku. J'ai besoin de faire reposer mon dos.

Yûgi sourit de reconnaissance. Puis Rebecca sort un appareil photo de son sac à main. Elle s'avance vers Yûgi et le trio Égyptiens.

— Pourquoi on ne ferait pas de photo en souvenir avant de partir ? propose Rebecca.

— Pourquoi pas, approuve Yûgi en se tournant vers elle.

Ils parcourent la ville en jeep, conduit par Ishizu alors que l'équipe de fouille a pris des taxis. Les ISHTAR habitent le Musée de la ville de Louxor se situant sur une corniche longeant le Nil. La brise du vent fait voleter les mèches blondes d'Yûgi. Il fixe la ville d'un regard vague et brillant de nostalgie. Louxor est encombrée de diverses boutiques de souvenirs, hôtels, de restaurants dont la délicieuse odeur de nourriture leurs parviennent. Le fleuve bleu du Nil transporte plusieurs fécula ainsi que des bateaux de luxe. Les quatre archéologues sont envahis par les cris des propriétaires de magasin, les promenades en calèche, tirées par des chevaux, ainsi que les conducteurs et guides qui offrent leurs services aux vacanciers. Ils rendent ainsi les rues particulièrement bruyantes mais pleines de vies et cela doit être agréable d'y vivre.

— _À chaque fois que je viens en Égypte, je pense toujours à lui. Nous cherchions son nom dans le Monde de la Mémoire. Ensuite, nous nous sommes affrontés pour qu'il puisse retrouver le repos éternel._

Quelque instant plus tard, la jeep s'arrête devant l'entrée du Musée. Les passagers descendent du véhicule puis Marek et Rishido aident leurs invités à emporter leurs bagages. Ils sont impressionnés par le gigantesque hall rectangulaire dont le plafond est en staff ainsi qu'un énorme lustre fixé dessus. L'étage est soutenu par des piliers de couleur blanc ainsi que quatre balcons suivant la forme du hall.

Les murs crème sont des clés de voûtes qui forment des arcs où il est possible de passer en dessous pour aller dans une autre section. La pièce est jonchée de vitrines contenant des objets à l'intérieur. Notamment une pyramide en pierre, entourée d'une barrière ainsi que diverses statuettes. Au milieu de la salle, se situe deux monuments représentant un Pharaon accompagné de sa Reine, installés sur un pavé. Au fond d'un petit couloir, ils empruntent un escalier menant directement dans leur quartier. Rebecca est réellement impressionnée par leur maison. Le mur sur leur gauche est entièrement parsemé de grandes fenêtres arquées s'ouvrant sur l'extérieur où il est possible d'apercevoir le Nil.

— On se croirait dans un château, commente Rebecca.

— C'est plus approprié pour nos invités que de voir seulement de la pierre et des briques séchées, dit Ishizu.

— Vous n'êtes vraiment pas surpris tous les trois, constate Rebecca à ses compagnons.

— Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous venons ici, répond le professeur Hawkins.

— Voici vos chambres, leur indique Ishizu en s'arrêtant devant un couloir étroit.

Marek et Rishido déposent les bagages dans les chambres respectives. Sugoroku et Yûgi ont choisi la première chambre du couloir, le professeur Hawkins celle d'en face et Rebecca à côté de son grand-père. En entrant dans leur quartier, Yûgi et Sugoroku contemplent leur logement habituel qui est resté le même que lors de leur dernière visite. La pièce contient deux lits placés contre le mur, une armoire, deux bureaux ainsi que deux immenses fenêtres avec la vue du Nil à l'extérieur. Le jeune homme fait rouler leurs valises jusqu'au pied de l'armoire placée au fond de la pièce. Sugoroku s'allonge sur son lit simple tandis qu'Yûgi entreprend d'ouvrir leurs valises et ranger quelques affaires dans l'armoire. Après avoir finit sa tâche, il atteint la porte.

— Grand-père, je vais faire un tour au Musée, le prévient Yûgi en jetant un œil au vieil homme.

— D'accord, lui répond celui-ci avant de bailler.

Yûgi sourit puis quitte la chambre. Il referme doucement la porte et se balade dans les couloirs avant de trouver les escaliers menant au Musée. Il prend une porte, loin de l'espace public puis l'ouvre. Il franchit une pièce faiblement éclairée par des lampes blanches fixées au mur. Yûgi s'arrête devant un gigantesque bas-relief sur lequel, est gravé trois cartes entourant une pyramide inversée. Puis deux personnages combattant l'un contre l'autre avec une créature qui ressemble vraisemblablement au **Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus** et l'autre qui est semblable au **Magicien des Ténèbres**. La personne vêtue en haut prêtre tenant une baguette avec l'œil d'Oudjat gravé dessus, contrôle le dragon tandis que l'autre possède des cheveux pointus avec un air de royauté. Yûgi a surtout son attention centrée sur le personnage aux cheveux pointu possédant le Puzzle Millénaire autour du cou. Il contemple la tablette de pierre pendant quelque temps.

— Beaucoup de temps a passé, Mon Autre Moi, murmure Yûgi.

— Le Haut Prêtre qui combat le Pharaon sans Nom, montre plus un symbole d'amitié qu'un combat entre le bien et le mal.

Yûgi sursaute et aperçoit Marek s'approcher de lui.

— Marek, tu m'as fait peur ! s'écrit Yûgi en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

— Désolé, sourit celui-ci. Tu es toujours fourré ici à contempler cette copie de la Stèle de la Mémoire.

— Ça me rappelle tellement de souvenirs, poursuit Yûgi en regardant une fois de plus le pharaon avec nostalgie.

— Je sais, finit Marek en jetant un œil à la tablette.

Quelques minutes passent dans le silence complet. D'un regard résolu, le duelliste se tourne à nouveau vers son ami.

— Marek, commence-t-il.

— Hum ?

— Il y a un endroit…que j'aimerais bien y aller, lui demande Yûgi. Est-ce que tu veux bien m'y conduire ?

Marek est étonné par sa demande soudaine mais accepte tout de même. Yûgi et Marek traversent le Nil sur le bateau de ce dernier. Ils ont prévenu les autres qu'ils s'absenteront une journée entière et qu'ils peuvent commencer les repérages sans eux. Après plusieurs heures de navigation, ils aperçoivent enfin une petite île rocheuse à l'horizon. Puis ils accostent au port. Ils arrivent ensuite devant une caverne souterraine.

— L'entrée a été dégagée le mois dernier, l'informe Marek. Je t'attendrais dehors.

— Merci Marek, remercie Yûgi avant d'entrer dans la cave.

En descendant les marches, Yûgi se retrouve devant une porte dotée d'une sculpture avec l'œil d'Oudjat. À l'intérieur, se trouve un tombeau dont le plafond est soutenu par de nombreux piliers. En s'approchant de plus près, le Roi des Duels aperçoit l'autel devant la porte de l'au-delà. Il marche vers l'autel où a reposé une énorme tablette de pierre ronde contenant les Sept Objets du Millénium. À présent, il ne reste qu'un gros trou à la place. Yûgi s'assit en tailleur en restant à bonne distance du trou. Il se souvient du Duel de Cérémonie où il a vaincu **Osiris le Dragon du Ciel** avec le **Sarcophage Doré**. Il sourit tristement.

— Bonjour, mon Autre Moi, parle Yûgi en rompant pour la première fois le silence qui s'est installé dans le temple. Ça peut te paraître bizarre que je te parle de cette façon mais…j'ai l'impression que…tu es là, quelque part. C'est sûrement parce que je me trouve près de la porte de l'au-delà.

Il souffle un bon coup puis reprend son monologue :

— Tu…tu me manques tellement, mon Autre Moi. Tu es toujours dans mes pensées depuis toutes ses années. Je suis toujours le champion du monde au Duel Monster mais…ça c'est en partie grâce à toi.

Le jeune homme sort ensuite son Deck de son étui puis regarde la dernière carte qui représente un magicien au costume bleu et bordures dorées, tenant un sceptre dans la main.

— C'est un peu comme-ci ton âme est resté à l'intérieur du **Magicien des Ténèbres**. Ça me donne du courage dans chacun de mes duels. Ton vrai corps…il se trouve dans le tombeau où Grand-père a trouvé le Puzzle Millénaire, n'est ce pas ? Alors aide-moi à te trouver.

Puis plusieurs minutes se passent dans le silence complet. Yûgi a fermé les yeux comme pour méditer. Soudain, quelque chose d'étrange flotte dans l'air. Il fronce les sourcils pour essayer d'identifier cette présence inconnue. Cependant il se fait tirer de sa concentration par des voix qui semble l'appeler.

~ Kurikuri ~

Yûgi ouvre les yeux et remarque une boule de poil blanche portant un voile bleu ailé sur la tête, accompagné d'une deuxième boule de poil noir avec des pattes vertes suivit de quatre demi-boitier sphériques.

— **Kuribohrn** , **Kuri-Limpide** , les saluts Yûgi en souriant.

~ Kurikurikuri, dit **Kuribohrn** avec inquiétude. ~

— Vous l'avez senti aussi ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ira bien, les rassure le jeune homme.

~ Kurikuri, poursuit **Kuriboh Limpide** en s'agitant. ~

— Quoi ? Il est si tard que ça ?! s'affole Yûgi en se levant d'un bond. Marek et moi, allons être en retard pour les fouilles demain !

Quelques jours plus tard…Yûgi est assis à son bureau en train de pianoter sur son ordinateur portable tandis que son grand-père se prépare pour la journée. Durant ses quelques jours, ils ont eu le temps de faire des repérages dans la vallée des Rois. Mais comme il s'en doute, la recherche du tombeau d'Atem s'avère être vaine. Il conclut donc que son corps se trouve quelque part dans le tombeau du Puzzle Millénaire.

Yûgi en a longuement discuté avec son Grand-père qui pense toujours que l'endroit est très dangereux. Cependant, seul Yûgi connaît l'entrée secrète qui mène à la chambre d'or où il a trouvé le nom de son Autre Lui. Ils se sont mit d'accord avec Arthur Hawkins et Rebecca pour aller jeter un œil au tombeau. Yûgi consulte ses mails puis remarque le nom de MUTÔ Gwendoline dans sa boîte de réception. Il clique sur le mail.

— Grand-père, Gwen a répondu à mon mail, l'informe Yûgi.

En entendant le nom de sa petite fille, Sugoroku quitte illico le miroir pour s'installer rapidement aux côtés de son petit-fils.

— Qu'est ce que Gwen-chan raconte de beau ? demande Sugoroku à son petit-fils.

— Lis par toi-même, lui répond Yûgi.

 _Yûgi-nii-chan, Papy, comment allez-vous ?_

 _Tout va bien à la Duel Académie. Rien d'étrange n'est arrivé. J'ai rencontré des duellistes vraiment puissants et quelques amis fidèles aussi. Jûdai se souvient parfaitement de moi maintenant. D'ailleurs, il vous passe le bonjour._

— C'est une bonne nouvelle ! sourit Yûgi.

— C'est bien qu'ils se retrouvent comme au bon vieux temps, se réjouit le vieil homme.

 _Mais c'était difficile, il est tellement inconscient ! Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses. Vous voyez, le premier jour j'ai rencontré cette fille des_ _ **Bleus OBÉLISK**_ _, TSUKASA Minami. Elle n'arrête pas de s'acharner sur moi parce que je suis_ _ **Rouge OSIRIS**_ _. Je l'ai soupçonné d'avoir cambriolé ma chambre pour voler ma casquette. Franchement j'aurais dû placer une barrière sur ma porte !_

— Comment peut-elle faire ça ?! s'offusque Sugoroku.

— Un véritable duelliste ne ferait pas une chose pareille, commente Yûgi avec mécontentement. Heureusement qu'elle n'a pas découvert le secret de Gwen.

 _Ce n'est pas le pire. Elle a carrément dit à Jûdai que j'étais son amie d'enfance alors que ce n'sont pas ses affaires ! Après, elle a jeté ma casquette depuis la falaise. Je l'ai récupéré mais j'ai glissé d'un rocher parce que mon tatouage me faisait mal et je suis tombé dans la mer. J'ai encore eu une hydrocution mais Kisara m'a encore évité la noyade. Jûdai m'a sortit de l'eau mais il a pété un câble contre Tsukasa et son ami Torimaki. En même temps, il se sentait coupable de ne pas pouvoir se souvenir de moi._

Yûgi et Sugoroku échangent des regards inquiets.

 _Mais Tsukasa et Torimaki n'ont eu qu'un avertissement faute de preuves. Le plus important pour moi, c'était de faire retrouver la mémoire à Jûdai. Alors on s'est affronté en duel que j'ai gagné ! XD_

— Gahahaha ! C'est bien ma petite fille ! la félicite Sugoroku en riant à gorge déployé.

— Ça a dû être un duel difficile parce que Jûdai-kun est devenu très fort, sourit Yûgi. C'est ce que m'a dit **Kuriboh Ailé**.

 _Kisara et moi, on s'est assuré que Jûdai et Yubel soient au courant de tout sauf…d'une chose._

— Quoi ? Tu n'lui a rien dit ? dit Yûgi avec un regard triste.

 _La malédiction de Jûdai s'est encore activée. J'ai vraiment eu peur ! Il s'est effondré après notre duel mais heureusement que c'était juste la fatigue. Mais si on ne trouve pas rapidement un remède, il aura pire que ça !_

 _PS : Papy, excuse-moi. J'ai utilisé mon_ _ **Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus**_ _contre Jûdai. C'était pour la bonne cause et puis on était au pied de la falaise à l'abri des regards. Ne t'inquiète pas !_

— COMMENT ?! Cette petite alors ! s'exclame Sugoroku mécontent en posant ses poings sur ses hanches. Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai posé cette interdiction ! Que faire si toute l'école lui court après juste pour voir cette carte ?! Elle se pourrait se faire voler encore, pire elle pourrait rencontrer les Ombres !

— Grand-père, calme-toi, lui demande Yûgi. Gwen l'a fait en connaissance de cause. Allez c'est pour la bonne cause et le plus important c'est qu'elle se porte bien.

Sugoroku croise ses bras puis soupire.

— Si c'est juste Jûdai-kun, je veux bien passer l'éponge.

TOC TOC ! Sugoroku et Yûgi se tournent vers la porte qui s'ouvre, révélant Arthur et Rebecca en tenue.

— Vous êtes prêt ? leur demande Rebecca. Nous n'allons pas tarder à partir.

— Oui, répond Yûgi en éteignant son ordinateur.

Les trois ISHTAR conduisent les quatre archéologues dans la Vallée des Rois à bord de leur jeep. Ils traversent des étendues de sables blancs sous une chaleur étouffante. Yûgi a dû porter un chapeau sur ses cheveux épineux pour éviter une insolation. Puis la voiture s'arrête devant la vallée dont le sol est un millefeuille alternant calcaire dense, autres roches sédimentaires ainsi que des couches de marne tendre. Ils descendent du véhicule et aperçoivent l'équipe de fouille déjà sur place avec leurs équipements. Ishizu a décidé d'aider l'équipe de fouille tandis que Marek et Rishido iront avec Yûgi ainsi que son équipe dans le tombeau du Puzzle Millénaire.

Une mystérieuse ombre cachée sous un gros rocher, observe l'équipe de fouille et Ishizu en train de travailler. Puis des mèches en boulons de foudre ainsi que des yeux étroits mais arrondis sur les bords aux couleurs améthyste, apparaît dans son champ de vision. Yûgi discute joyeusement avec son équipe composée de Sugoroku, le professeur Hawkins, Rebecca, Marek et Rishido.

— Je t'ai trouvé Lumière, ricane sinistrement l'ombre.

Puis l'obscurité s'efface doucement en attendant le moment opportun.

— Je vois que nous sommes prêts ! déclare Yûgi avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Grand-père n'en fais pas trop d'accord ? Gwen n'est pas là pour te soigner.

— Pour qui me prends-tu ? réplique Sugoroku. Je suis peut-être vieux mais j'ai encore de la force dans les bras et dans la tête, finit-il en tapotant son index contre sa tempe.

— Mais il a raison Sugoroku, tu n'es plus tout jeune, soutient Arthur à son ami.

— Tu ne vas t'y mettre aussi Arthur ! Toi aussi tu as pris l'âge, je te signale !

— Oui mais je suis beaucoup plus en forme, sourit Arthur. Ne t'inquiète pas Yûgi-kun, je veillerais sur lui pour qu'il évite de faire des folies.

Yûgi acquiesce en accord.

— Alors c'est l'heure de partir à l'aventure ! déclare Rebecca en ajustant son chapeau avec ses mains.

L'équipe d'Yûgi met quelques heures avant d'atteindre le tombeau du Puzzle Millénaire. L'entrée ne comporte seulement qu'un escalier de pierre allant plus profondément dans le sol. Épuisés, ils décident de se reposer quelques temps. Ils installent un feu de camps et Rebecca prépare le dîner. Yûgi est assis en tailleur et a enlevé son chapeau. Il ébouriffe ses cheveux d'une main. Il écoute à peine les bribes de conversation de Sugoroku, Arthur, Marek et Rishido. Yûgi fixe les flammes dansantes du feu de camps. Puis il ferme les yeux pour méditer.

Non loin d'ici, les chercheurs et Ishizu arrêtent leurs recherches pour aujourd'hui puis installent des tentes. Assise à une table avec la lampe allumée, Ishizu inspecte quelques documents. GZZT GZZT. Elle détourne son attention de ses papiers et aperçoit des flashs lumineux provenant de l'extérieur. Intriguée, elle se lève de son tabouret et sort de la tente en soulevant le rideau. Ce qu'elle voit la pétrifie d'horreur.

Les chercheurs disparaissent un par un dans des boules de lumière qui s'engouffrent dans une boîte noire. Elle est tenue par un homme de grande taille à la carrure d'un athlète, enveloppé dans une longue cape noire à capuche ainsi qu'un masque de démon lui couvrant la moitié du visage. Puis il se tourne vers Ishizu qui tremble de tout son corps et recule d'un pas. Cette aura glaciale lui rappelle cruellement celle de Yami Marek.

— Qui…qui êtes-vous ? Que…que voulez-vous ? le questionne Ishizu la voix tremblante.

— Mon identité n'a pas d'importance puisque tu vas disparaître, lui répond l'ombre d'une voix froide et métallique.

— Non…ne vous a-approchez pas, le supplie Ishizu complètement terrifiée. Non….AAAAAAAAAAHHH !

De retour au campement…Yûgi ouvre subitement les yeux et pousse un hoquet de surprise.

— Qu'est ce qu'il y a Yûgi ? lui demande Rebecca assise à côté de lui.

— Hein ? Non…il n'y a rien, répond-t-il en détournant le regard. C'est juste que…

— Quoi ?

— La salle secrète que Grand-père n'a pas trouvée, avoue Yûgi avec inquiétude. Les hiéroglyphes disait : « Ô vous qui avez résolu le Puzzle Millénaire, vous devez rendre le vœu que vous avez souhaité sur le Puzzle Millénaire. C'est seulement alors que la porte s'ouvrira ».

— Rendre le vœu souhaité au Puzzle Millénaire ? questionne Marek.

— Quand j'étais dans le Monde de la Mémoire, j'ai pu ouvrir la porte seulement parce qu'Anzu, Jounouchi-kun et Honda-kun étaient avec moi. Mais maintenant…c'est impossible. Le vœu a déjà été rendu et le chemin est tombé dans le ravin.

— Mais alors, il nous sera impossible de retrouver la chambre funéraire du Pharaon si nous ne pouvons pas passer, s'inquiète Arthur une main calée sous le menton.

— Non, il y a sûrement un moyen, intervient Rishido d'une voix calme et baryton.

— C'est vrai, cette pièce sert à empêcher les pilleurs de tombe d'aller plus loin, explique Marek en pliant son bras droit. Pour emmener le corps d'un défunt, il y a toujours un passage menant directement à la chambre funéraire.

— Je vois, comprend Sugoroku. Nous devons juste le trouver.

— Je crois qu'il est bientôt l'heure d'y aller, conclut Yûgi en se levant.

Ils hochent affirmativement de la tête avant de se lever à leur tour. Ils prennent leur sac à dos après avoir pris le soin de tout ranger, prendre des bâtons de bois pour les transformer en flambeaux et éteindre leur feu de camps. Le petit groupe marche jusqu'à l'entrée du temple Millénaire. Sugoroku mène la marche tandis qu'Yûgi reste à l'arrière. Pris d'un doute, il se retourne puis froncent les sourcils en fixant le lieu où doit se trouver le campement de l'équipe de fouille.

— _Est-ce que c'était mon imagination ? se demande Yûgi perplexe._

— Yûgi dépêche-toi ! l'appelle Rebecca.

— J'arrive, lui répond-t-il en suivant ses compagnons et prenant la tête du groupe.

Armés de flambeaux, Yûgi et son groupe longent le corridor aux murs décorés. Puis il ouvre la porte qui mène à la première salle faiblement éclairée par des flambeaux accrochés aux murs. À part Yûgi et Sugoroku, c'est la première fois que le groupe visite le tombeau où a résidé le Puzzle Millénaire. Arthur et Rebecca observent les lieux avec émerveillement. La jeune femme remarque deux immenses statues de serpent avec la gueule ouverte ainsi que des rubis à la place des yeux. Un frisson lui parcourt l'échine.

— Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?! Ces statues sont glauques ! s'exclame Rebecca en se tenant les bras.

— Faîtes attention, ces statues sont piégées, les met en garde Sugoroku en lançant un caillou qu'il a ramassé dehors.

Soudain, deux aiguilles sortent de la gueule des deux serpents puis touchent le caillou qui dérive de sa trajectoire. Rebecca soupire de soulagement.

— Heureusement que MUTÔ-san et Yûgi sont là, se réjouit Marek. Nous pouvons continuer sans trop de mal.

— Cette endroit est fort impressionnant, commente Arthur en prenant quelques photos.

Ensuite, ils arrivent dans une grande salle gardée par une statue gigantesque représentant le dieu Horus. Ils s'avancent vers le passage ouvert sur le sol de pierre puis descendent les marches. Une ombre se faufile discrètement dans le passage. La seconde salle se présente à eux comme un mini labyrinthe au-dessus d'un grand ravin. Des statues d'Égyptiens se tiennent un peu partout sur les différents chemins avec des épées dans les mains.

— Que devons nous faire ? demande Rebecca à Yûgi.

— Au-delà de ce point, repose le Grand Pharaon. Le Dieu vous punira, vous qui osez le déranger. Votre corps sera pourri et votre âme sera maudite pour l'éternel obscurité, récite Yûgi. Dans l'Égypte Ancienne, le Pharaon est considéré comme un dieu. Afin de montrer le respect de ces statues représentant le Pharaon, nous devons présenter notre pied gauche en avant tout en avançant. Ça signifie montrer notre bon cœur au Pharaon. Un affichage de fidélité ultime.

— Je vois, sourit le professeur Hawkins. Si nous marchons normalement, nous finirions décapités par ces statues.

— J'avoue que j'ai failli laisser ma peau à cause de mes guides trop cupides, marmonne Sugoroku la main contre son cœur.

— Grand-père, passons devant, lui propose Yûgi.

Celui-ci est d'accord et passe devant suivit d'Yûgi. Rebecca les regarde avec inquiétude en train de traverser le labyrinthe en marchant avec le pied gauche en avant. Arthur, Marek et Rishido les observent attentivement jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent de l'autre côté sains et saufs. Sugoroku et Yûgi respirent profondément puis essuient la sueur de leur front. Ensuite, le jeune homme fait signe de la main à ses compagnons. Arthur, Rebecca, Marek et Rishido, font de même puis arrivent de l'autre côté sans difficultés. Ils atteignent la troisième salle du tombeau. Il y a un long chemin composé de dalles de pierre représentant les monstres du duel. Au fond, se situe un petit autel.

— C'était sur cet autel que le Puzzle Millénaire reposait, les informe Yûgi avec un brin de nostalgie.

— Alors c'était ici ? Pour notre famille des Protecteurs de Tombeau, nous gardions la Baguette et le Collier du Millénium sur un petit autel dans une salle où seul le chef peut y aller…raconte Marek dont la voix finit par s'éteindre doucement.

— Maintenant, ça appartient au passé, le réconforte Rishido en posant une main sur son épaule.

— Quel est la prochaine énigme, Sugoroku ? intervient Arthur pour changer de sujet.

— Le KÂ scellé dans les dalles de pierre vous jugera. Les lâches auront leur âme mangée par les démons. Les courageux montreront le chemin, récite Sugoroku.

— Quoi ? Si nous flanchons, nous allons nous faire dévorer par des monstres ?! s'affole Rebecca.

— C'est pour ça que tu n'dois pas avoir peur Rebecca, la rassure Yûgi. Les courageux montreront le chemin. Si nous nous débarrassons de nos peurs, il ne nous arrivera rien.

— Je comprends, acquiesce la jeune femme en affichant un regard déterminé.

— Nous sommes là pour trouver le sarcophage d'Atem, pour pouvoir le restituer dans l'histoire où il a été effacé, déclare Yûgi en marchant sur les dalles de pierre. Je n'ai aucune raison d'avoir peur.

Ses compagnons le suivent et atteignent l'autel. Se souvenant de la manière dont Jounouchi a découvert la salle secrète, Yûgi se positionne vers le pilier gauche puis actionne un mécanisme avec sa main. CRAC ! La porte de la salle secrète s'ouvre à partir du bas. La pièce s'éclaircit après que la porte soit complètement ouverte. En entrant dans la salle, ils écarquillent les yeux de stupeur en découvrant le sol totalement absent avec seulement une tour de pierre au beau milieu de la pièce vide.

— Le chemin a disparu ! s'exclame Rebecca avec une main près de sa bouche.

— Ça va être difficile de trouver un autre chemin, conclut Marek les bras croisés.

— Le vœu souhaité au Puzzle Millénaire a déjà été rendu, murmure Yûgi. Je vous l'avais dit.

 _~ Il y a encore une solution…~_

Les yeux d'Yûgi s'élargissent en entendant ces paroles.

— Grand-père, tu as dis qu'il y a encore une solution ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je n'ai rien dit, lui répond le vieil homme avec un sourcil arqué.

— Hein ? Mais alors…

 _~ La solution…est en toi…~_

— _Encore cette voix ? s'interroge Yûgi un peu déboussolé. Cette sensation…est-ce que ce serait ?_

Il ferme les yeux pour se concentrer.

— Nous ferions mieux de chercher un autre chemin, propose Marek en retournant en arrière.

Sugoroku, Arthur et Rishido s'apprêtent à retourner dans la pièce précédente mais Rebecca se tourne vers Yûgi qui n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle s'approche de lui et remarque qu'il a les yeux fermés.

— Yûgi allons-y, lui dit Rebecca. Ce n'est pas le moment de dormir !

—…le chemin se trouve juste ici, lui répond-t-il.

Le groupe se rapproche d'Yûgi. Soudain, le jeune homme ouvre subitement les yeux et l'œil d'Oudjat, s'illumine sur son front, surprenant tout le monde par la même occasion. Ils se protègent les yeux avec leurs bras à cause de l'intensité de la lumière. Puis Yûgi pose un pied dans le vide et un chemin de pierre se forme à chaque pas qu'il fait, le conduisant jusqu'à l'entrée de la Salle Dorée. Ses compagnons sont sidérés par ce qui vient de se passer. Yûgi s'arrête au pied de l'entrée puis l'œil d'Oudjat s'éteint sur son front. Il se retourne en direction de son groupe qui garde toujours la même expression sur leur visage. Penaud, Yûgi passe un bras derrière sa tête et leur adresse un sourire embarrassé.

— Vous pouvez venir, le pont est solide, leur prévient Yûgi les faisant sortir de leur torpeur.

Échangeant un regard confus, l'équipe s'engage sur le pont créé par Yûgi, se tenant les uns derrière les autres. Sugoroku en tête avec Rishido refermant la marche.

— Yûgi comment as-tu fait ça ? lui demande Marek toujours abasourdi par ce qui vient de se passer.

— Euh…je me suis juste concentré un peu et j'ai imaginé un pont, répond-t-il vaguement.

— Mais tu ne possèdes plus le Puzzle Millénaire, alors comment ? poursuit Marek encore plus confus.

— Pour être honnête, le jour où je me suis séparé du Puzzle, confesse Yûgi, j'ai ressenti une part de son pouvoir en moi. Je pense que mon Autre Moi voulait me laisser quelque chose. J'ai de nouveau ressenti sa présence à l'instant. Je pense qu'il est venu nous aider, conclut-il avec un sourire.

— Mais le Pharaon est partit dans l'au-delà, intervient Sugoroku. Nous l'avons vu de nos propres yeux.

— Mais pour moi, il est toujours là, indique Yûgi en posant une main contre son cœur.

Ensuite, ils s'engouffrent dans la Salle Dorée. Comme ils s'y attendent, la salle est entièrement construite avec de l'or massif. Une montagne de bijoux et objet dorés sont entassés dans un coin de la pièce. Des chars, trois lits funéraires, deux lits en baldaquin de l'autre. Dans une malle avec une petite clé en or posée sur la surface, Arthur s'accroupit puis prend la clé et l'insère dans la serrure. En ouvrant la malle, le groupe découvre avec surprise, une couronne ailée en or avec l'œil d'Oudjat gravé dessus et plusieurs bracelets. Puis une cape bleue foncée, une tunique bleue et blanche ainsi que des chaussons.

— C'est les vêtements de mon Autre Moi, constate Yûgi.

— Nous avons fait une grande découverte, dit Sugoroku enchanté tandis qu'Arthur immortalise le moment avec quelques photos.

Puis Yûgi se lève et s'approche d'une cartouche géante de couleur or où sont inscrits des hiéroglyphes.

— Atem, chuchote-t-il.

— Jamais, je n'aurais pensé qu'une telle pièce existait, s'exprime Marek en fixant le nom du Pharaon.

— Surtout que le sort du monde reposait sur un seul nom.

— Le pouvoir existant dans un nom est le plus puissant qui soit, informe Marek.

— Nous devons encore trouver la chambre funéraire, continue Rebecca.

— Tu as raison mais…je n'sais pas où elle se trouve, avoue Yûgi un peu embarrassé. Je connais seulement la sortie du tombeau.

— Bon ba tant pis, alors sortons d'ici, propose Rebecca qui s'étire les bras.

Yûgi conduit son équipe vers le sous-sol qu'il a emprunté pour rattraper Honda, parasité alors par Bakura. Puis ils rencontrent un chemin de terre.

— Dépêchons-nous, les presses Yûgi qui avance rapidement.

— Pourquoi tu es aussi pressé ? lui demande Rebecca un peu curieuse.

— Je sens que mon Autre Moi n'est pas très loin d'ici, lui répond-t-il. En plus, il y a une autre présence très bizarre !

— Tu as trouvé l'entrée de la chambre funéraire ? questionne Sugoroku.

— Non mais…je pense qu'il est par ici.

Ils s'engagent ensuite dans un couloir menant à la sortie. Yûgi s'arrête puis fait face à ses compagnons avec un regard très sérieux.

— _Par ici…par ici…_

Yûgi écarquille des yeux en entendant à nouveau cette voix. Il pose son oreille contre le mur puis entend des murmures. Cela attise la curiosité de son équipe qui reste silencieux.

— _Je suis ici…Aibou…_

Le Roi des Duellistes tapote les briques du mur un par un avec ses poings en espérant tomber sur une entrée secrète. Puis sans qu'il ne s'y attende, il actionne un mécanisme qui fait apparaître une porte à bascule. Yûgi est très surpris quand le passage l'emporte et tombe la tête première dans l'ouverture. Puis le passage se referme brusquement sous les visages choqués de ses amis.

— Yûgi ! l'appelle Rebecca en tapant le murs de ses poings.

— Yûgi ! fait de même Sugoroku en essayant de pousser le mur.

Ils se font également emportés par la porte à bascule. Arthur, Marek et Rishido les suivent. Ils se retrouvent à faire du toboggan vers on ne sait où. Enfin Yûgi aperçoit de la lumière au bout du tunnel mais ferme les yeux ne voulant aucunement savoir de quelle manière il va atterrir.

BAM ! Yûgi tombe durement à plat ventre sur le sol, ce qui le fait grimacer. Il tente de se relever mais entend des voix au-dessus de sa tête. Ses yeux s'élargissent d'horreur quand il se rend compte que ce sont ses compagnons qui se dirigent dangereusement vers lui. BANG ! Le jeune homme tousse à cause de la poussière qui s'est formé durant l'impact et se sent étouffé. En effet, ses amis se retrouvent empilés les uns sur les autres. Le poids de leurs sacs n'arrange en rien l'état d'Yûgi qui vire au bleu.

— Tr…trop…TROP LOURD ! réussit-il à hurler.

Entendant son cri, Rishido et Marek se dégagent rapidement suivi d'Arthur aidant Sugoroku qui a atterrit sur son dos mais heureusement son sac a amortit sa chute. Rebecca se lève à son tour et aide Yûgi à se relever.

— Argh, mon pauvre dos ! se plaint Yûgi le dos courbé et laissant tomber son sac à dos sur le sol. Je n'suis même pas encore vieux.

— Yûgi regarde là-bas ! l'interpelle Rebecca qui pointe quelque chose du doigt.

Celui-ci tourne le regard dans la direction qu'elle indique. Il se redresse puis son expression de surprise reste figée quelques instants, de même que le reste de ses camarades. Là sur une table en pierre, repose un sarcophage doré avec un masque funéraire. Yûgi s'approche du sarcophage. Il fixe attentivement le masque funèbre avec mélancolie. Le jeune homme pose délicatement une main sur le cercueil doré. Il ressent une présence familière y émanant. Son cœur se réchauffe doucement puis des larmes roulent sur ses joues.

— Mon…Autre Moi ? Je…t'ai enfin trouvé, Mon Autre Moi ! Atem ! se réjouit Yûgi en se laissant tomber sur le sarcophage.

— Yûgi, s'inquiète Rebecca.

— Nous avons vraiment retrouvé la chambre funéraire du Pharaon, réalise Sugoroku.

— Rebecca, préviens l'équipe de fouille, lui demande Arthur.

Celle-ci acquiesce mais Marek affiche un visage choqué.

— Attention ! l'avertit-il.

Surprise, Rebecca se retourne et aperçoit une mystérieuse ombre planer autour d'elle.

— KYAAAAA ! hurle-t-elle.

— REBECCA, crie Arthur en tendant la main vers elle.

Alerté, Yûgi essuie rapidement ses larmes d'un revers de main et se retourne brusquement vers ses compagnons. L'ombre plonge sur Rebecca ainsi que le professeur Hawkins qui disparaissent en boules de lumières. Le jeune homme se lève d'un bond puis courent vers ses camarades.

— Rebecca, professeur Hawkins ! les appelle Yûgi en vain.

— Qu…que s'est-il passé ?! s'exclame Sugoroku qui choqué par la disparition de son meilleur ami ainsi que de sa petite fille.

Soudain, Sugoroku disparaît également en boule de lumière sous les yeux horrifiés d'Yûgi, Marek et Rishido.

— Grand-père ! GRAND-PÈRE ! hurle désespérément Yûgi une main dans le vide où s'est trouvé auparavant son grand-père.

— Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?! se demande Marek totalement perdu.

— Marek-sama ! l'avertit Rishido.

En alerte, Marek remarque immédiatement une ombre plonger sur lui qu'il évite à toute vitesse et prenant le sac de Yûgi. Rishido tire Yûgi par le col de son t-shirt pour le mettre hors de portée de l'ombre. Marek se met face à lui, les mains sur les épaules.

— Yûgi reprends-toi !

Celui-ci cligne des yeux puis aperçoit une ombre se mouvoir sur le sol. Il se reprend immédiatement.

— Marek, Rishido sortez d'ici le plus vite possible ! leur demande nerveusement Yûgi.

— Quoi ? Mais on ne connaît pas la sortie.

— Derrière le sarcophage, il y a une trappe, lui répond rapidement le jeune homme.

— Allons-y Marek-sama, dit Rishido.

— Mais Yûgi…

— Tout va bien, je m'occupe de lui, le rassure Yûgi. Il en a après moi !

— Quoi ?! s'étrangle Marek.

— Oh ? Tu es vraiment perspicace MUTÔ Yûgi, répond une voix froide et métallique.

Rishido et Marek sursaute au son de la voix et regarde frénétiquement de tous les côtés.

— Arrête de te cacher et montre ta véritable forme ! exige Yûgi avec force.

Répondant à son invitation, l'ombre sort du sol puis prend la forme d'un homme habillé d'une cape noire à capuche ainsi qu'un masque de démon qui lui couvre la moitié de son visage ne laissant seulement sa bouche à l'air libre. Il tient une étrange boîte noire dans sa main gauche.

— Qui es-tu ? Qu'as-tu fait de Grand-père, le professeur Hawkins et Rebecca ?! siffle Yûgi.

— Ils sont tous dans cette boîte, répond l'ombre en lui montrant son boîtier. C'était vraiment pénible de chasser toutes les âmes de ces archéologues pour attirer ton attention.

— Comment ? Tu as osé t'en prendre à l'équipe de fouille ! l'accuse Yûgi qui grince des dents.

— Grande sœur est là-bas ! s'affole Marek.

— Tu parles de cette femme aux cheveux noirs ? lui demande l'ombre avec ironie. Je me suis bien amusé en l'entendant hurler de terreur quand je me suis emparé de son âme.

Marek et Rishido se raidissent. Ils tremblent puis lance un regard haineux à l'homme.

— RRRAAAAAAAAAAAHH ! Comment as-tu osé faire ça à notre sœur ?! explose Marek.

— Rends l'âme d'Ishizu ! l'ordonne Rishido.

Les deux hommes foncent sur lui, empli de rage. Yûgi les rattrapent très inquiet.

— MAREK, RISHIDO, ARRÊTEZ ! risque Yûgi une main vers eux.

Ils s'apprêtent à lancer un coup de poing sur l'ombre qui ne bouge pas d'un pouce.

— Bande d'inconscients, dit l'inconnu.

Puis d'un revers de main, des éclairs violets s'élancent vers Marek et Rishido. Ils se font électrocuter puis hurlent de douleur avant d'être repoussés violemment au sol. Yûgi se précipitent vers eux avec angoisse et s'accroupit.

— Marek, Rishido !

— Yû…Yûgi…s'il te plait…ramène Grande sœur…et les autres, le supplie Marek.

Son corps et celui de Rishido sont couverts de brûlures ainsi que des étincelles. Les larmes aux yeux, Yûgi acquiesce. Satisfait, Marek sourit puis ferme les yeux.

— Marek, Rishido, tenez bon, leur supplie le jeune homme.

Cependant, les deux Égyptiens disparaissent en boules de lumières qui se dirigent tout droit vers la boîte noire de l'Ombre. Yûgi est choqué en les voyant se faire absorber par la boîte. Le jeune homme se relève.

— Mais qui es-tu à la fin ?! explose Yûgi.

— Mon nom est Shadow, le Soldat de l'Ombre.

— Shadow ? Le Soldat de l'Ombre ? s'interroge Yûgi.

Puis il pousse un hoquet de surprise en réalisant à qui il a affaire. Immédiatement, ses sourcils se froncent à tel point que cela obscurcit légèrement sa vision. Une veine pousse sur sa tempe et montre ses canines, tellement la rage envahit son esprit ainsi que son cœur.

— C'est…c'est d-donc…t-toi, murmure-t-il. C'est donc toi ! Tu fais partie de ceux qui ont volé la vie de Jûdai-kun et Gwen ! tonne le Roi des Duels avec une intensité dont il ne s'est pas cru capable.

— Oh ? Alors comme ça, tu es au courant de mon existence et ceux des autres ? dit Shadow. Je ne suis pas surpris pour ce garçon mais cette fille qui possède le pouvoir du **Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus** …bon ce n'est pas grave. Cette fois, je m'assurerais que la lumière de Blue Eyes Girl s'éteigne pour toujours !

— Ne t'avise pas de la toucher ! l'avertit dangereusement Yûgi. Rends-moi l'âme de mon Grand-père et ceux de mes amis !

— Et si je refuse ?

Au moment même où il prononce ces mots, de la foudre jaillit du plafond et s'abat sauvagement sur lui. Cela surprend les deux individus. Shadow grince des dents puis une aura violette enveloppe son corps.

— Ne me sous-estime pas, Pharaon Sans Nom ! s'exclame-t-il.

Shadow absorbe l'éclair puis l'envoie directement sur Yûgi. L'œil d'Oudjat brille à nouveau sur son front et un bouclier protège le jeune homme.

— Pas mal, le félicite Shadow en applaudissant. Je veux bien libérer ces âmes à une condition.

— Un duel ? conclut Yûgi avec méfiance.

— Exact, mais ce ne sera pas un duel normal, ricane Shadow. C'est un duel des ténèbres.

— Je comprends, accepte Yûgi. Je relève le défi !

Shadow repousse sa cape du bras droit, révélant un disque de duel noir dont la zone des monstres ainsi que des magies et pièges, ressemblent à des ailes squelettiques. Yûgi se baisse vers son sac que Marek a sauvé. Puis il sort un vieux disque de duel. Il se relève puis équipe son disque à son bras gauche à une vitesse impressionnante puis sort son Deck de son Box et l'insère dans le disque. Yûgi fixe attentivement son adversaire et remarque qu'il est vêtu d'un t-shirt noir en lin sans manches, ses bras saillants comportent des bracelets en boucle, un pantalon noir en cuir ainsi que des bottes.

— Si je gagne, tu libères toutes les âmes que tu as capturé ! le défi Yûgi.

— Mais si tu perds…ta lumière va être détruite ! répond Shadow.

Les disques de duel s'allument et les deux duellistes piochent cinq cartes de leur Deck. Puis les ténèbres envahissent le terrain. Yûgi ressent à nouveau cette oppression désagréable dans sa poitrine.

— _Je dois me dépêcher de le vaincre avant d'être englouti par les ténèbres, pense Yûgi._

Puis son front brille de nouveau et l'enveloppe d'une douche chaleur avant de s'éteindre. Yûgi reprend quelques couleurs.

— _C'est mon pouvoir qui me protège ?_

— DUEL ! s'écrivent les deux individus.

— Je pioche ! annonce Yûgi en tirant une carte avec force.

Il examine sa main qui est composée de la **Magicienne des Chocolats** , **Voile de Magie Noire** , **Défense des Magiciens** , la **Magicienne des Pommes** , **Marshmacaron** ainsi que la **Magicienne des Ténèbres** qu'il vient de tirer. Yûgi passe sa carte dans sa main puis prend une autre.

— J'invoque la **Magicienne des Pommes** (1200/800) en mode d'attaque ! déclare Yûgi en posant son monstre.

Une pomme ailée se promène sur le terrain puis laisse place à une jeune fille aux cheveux courts de couleur bleue et aux yeux marron. Elle est vêtue d'un chapeau rouge avec une aile jaune arrondie, suivit un collier jaune avec une aile violette, d'un costume rouge composé d'un décolleté sans manche dans l'ouverture se situe sur le haut du ventre ainsi que sur la poitrine, suivit un minishort moulant.

Elle possède également des gants rouges arrondis qui lui arrivent jusqu'aux coudes dotés d'ailes jaunes avec une pierre bleue incrustée au centre. Ses longues bottes lui arrivent à mi-cuisse avec des ailes et une pierre jaune sur les genoux. La **Magicienne des Pommes** plie son bras droit, la main gauche sur la hanche et la jambe droite pliée.

— Je pose une carte face cachée et je termine mon tour, conclut Yûgi en posant une carte.

— C'est mon tour, je pioche ! annonce Shadow.

Il ajoute sa carte dans sa main. Shadow sourit puis prend une carte.

— J'active la carte **Magie : Transaction du Monde Ténébreux** , dit Shadow avec calme.

La carte à bordure verte représente **Grapha** entourant des cartes dans ses mains griffues. Yûgi plisse les yeux très méfiant.

— **Transaction du Monde Ténébreux** ?

— Cette carte permet à chaque joueur de piocher une carte, explique Shadow qui tire une carte.

Yûgi pioche le **Magicien des Ténèbres**.

— Ensuite, les deux joueurs doivent se défausser d'une carte dans la main, poursuit l'Ombre en se défaussant de **Grapha**.

— Comment ?! s'exclame Yûgi avec effarement.

Il regarde un instant sa main avant d'envoyer la **Magicienne des Ténèbres** au cimetière. Shadow lance sa main gauche puis déclare :

— L'effet spécial de **Grapha** s'active ! Puisque qu'il a été défaussé de la main au cimetière par un effet de carte, je peux cibler une carte contrôlée par mon adversaire et le détruire.

Une goutte de sueur glisse de la tempe d'Yûgi qui est tendu d'un coup.

— Je cible ta carte face cachée et je le détruis, continue Shadow en pointant le piège d'Yûgi.

Soudain une grande main griffue sort du sol et se saisit de la carte face verso d'Yûgi qui est surpris. La main écrase une carte piège dont l'illustration représente la **Magicienne des Pommes** et la **Magicienne des Ténèbres** formant un bouclier à l'aide de leur sceptre.

— La **Défense des Magiciens** , sourit Shadow.

— Un **Deck Monde Ténébreux** , commente Yûgi, quel combo effrayant. Il se base sur la défausse de la main pour pouvoir utiliser l'effet spécial de tes monstres depuis le cimetière. Il peut aussi contrôler la main adverse.

— Mais ceci n'est qu'un petit aperçu de sa puissance, précise Shadow. Tu vas servir de dîner aux ténèbres. J'invoque **Beiige, l'Avant-garde du Monde Ténébreux** (1600/1300) en mode d'attaque.

Des étincelles grisent sur le sol puis se fissure pour laisser sortir un démon à forme humaine, portant une armure aux épaules ainsi qu'à la poitrine. Ses yeux sont cachés par un bandeau mais il a l'air de pouvoir se déplacer sans voir. **Beiige** dégage une odeur nauséabonde qui fait grimacer Yûgi.

— Yeurk, il y a encore pire qu'une momie ? lâche le jeune homme avec dégoût.

— J'active l'effet spécial de **Grapha** au Cimetière, intervient Shadow en levant un bras. En renvoyant un monstre **Monde Ténébreux** du Terrain à la Main, je peux l'invoquer spécialement sur le terrain !

Yûgi écarquille des yeux tandis que son adversaire reprend **Beiige** dans sa main puis récupère son monstre clé du cimetière.

— Apporte la justice en écrasant la lumière, récite Shadow en posant son monstre, apparaît **Grapha le Seigneur Dragon du Monde Ténébreux** (2700/1800) !

Le dragon noir à l'apparence hideuse se montre sur le terrain. Sa gueule ouverte, dégouline de bave et possède deux grandes ailes noires. Il a également des cornes cornues sur le visage ainsi que sous le menton. De ses yeux rouges sang, **Grapha** fixe Yûgi comme un prédateur observe sa proie. Ce monstre fait frissonner le Roi des Duels dont les cheveux tricolores se dressent encore plus sur son crâne qu'ils ne le sont déjà.

— _Quelle pression ! pense Yûgi qui se méfit grandement de_ _ **Grapha**_ _. Je peux ressentir un effroyable pouvoir émanant de lui, surtout ce Shadow. Il est très puissant. Je n'dois pas baisser ma garde !_

— **Grapha** attaque la **Magicienne des Pommes** (1200/800) ! ordonne le Soldat de l'Ombre. _Pandémonium du Dragon !_

 **Grapha** rassemble de l'énergie négative dans sa gueule pour former une boule de feu noire. Ensuite, il la lance en direction de la **Magicienne des Pommes**. Yûgi balance sa main à l'avant.

— J'active l'effet spécial de **Magicienne des Pommes** ! intervient Yûgi. Quand elle est ciblée par une attaque, je peux invoquer spécialement un magicien de max niveau 5 depuis ma Main !

 **Magicienne des Pommes** créer une boule lumineuse de ses mains qui prend la forme d'une pomme. Puis une seconde magicienne est appelée sur le terrain. Elle a de longs cheveux turquoise, des oreilles d'elfe, des yeux couleur rubis portant un chapeau bleu avec un cœur aux ailes de chauve-souris, incrusté au milieu. Son costume se compose d'un haut bleu sans manche décoré avec un cœur, suivit d'une mini jupe bleue retenue par une ceinture rose avec un cœur, des collants noirs avec des longues bottes bleues ainsi que des gants à bordure rose qui lui arrive aux coudes. La magicienne pose une main près de sa poitrine tandis que son bras droit levé, tient un mini bâton bleu avec un cœur ailé et d'une spirale au-dessus.

— Et voici la **Magicienne des Chocolats** (1600/1000) ! L'effet de la **Magicienne des Pommes** transfère l'attaque sur **Chocolats**. Puis l'ATK de **Grapha** est divisée par deux !

Le _Pandémonium_ de **Grapha** change de cible et se dirige vers la **Magicienne** au costume bleu qui lance un rayon lumineux dans sa direction. De plus, l'ATK de **Grapha** chute à 1350. Cela irrite Shadow. Puis une troisième magicienne fait son entrée. Elle a des longs cheveux blonds et porte un costume rose et bleu.

— **Magicienne des Chocolats** a le même effet que **Magicienne des Pommes** , poursuit Yûgi. J'invoque spécialement la **Magicienne des Ténèbres** (2000/1700) depuis mon Cimetière. L'attaque de **Grapha** passe à la **Magicienne des Ténèbres** qui divise encore son ATK par deux !

— Comment ?! s'offusque Shadow.

 **Magicienne des Ténèbres** évite l'attaque de **Grapha** en faisant des acrobaties puis lance un rayon rose en direction du démon dont l'ATK chute maintenant à 650. **Grapha** explose et Shadow lève son bras à cause de la force de l'impact. Ses LP diminuent à 2600. Yûgi plie son poing.

— **Grapha le Seigneur Dragon du Monde Ténébreux** est détruit !

— Tch, maudites magiciennes ! grince Shadow. Je joue la carte **Magie : Poison du Vieil Homme** , poursuit-il en montrant sa carte dont l'illustration représente un vieil homme tenant deux fioles dans ses mains. Je choisis de regagner 1000 LP.

Une aura verte entoure Shadow dont les LP augmentent à 3650. Yûgi sue à grosse gouttes et de légers cernes apparaissent sous ses yeux améthyste.

— Ensuite, je pose une carte face cachée et je joue la **Magie : Destructeur de Main** ! poursuit Shadow en activant la carte à l'illustration de **Samurai Sasuke** en train de chasser des cartes.

— Non, la **Destruction de Main** ! s'exclame Yûgi en alerte.

— Chaque joueur envoie deux cartes depuis sa Main au Cimetière, puis piochent deux cartes, explique Shadow en se défaussant de la seule carte qui lui reste en main.

Yûgi regarde sa main avec beaucoup de réticence. Il prend **Marshmacaron** et le **Magicien des Ténèbres** mais ses doigts tremblent. Il ferme les yeux puis prend son magicien et l'envoie au cimetière avec **Marshmacaron**.

— _Ne t'en fais pas_ _ **Magicien des Ténèbres**_ _, le rassure Yûgi d'un hochement de tête. Je te ferais revenir._

Puis chacun des duellistes piochent deux cartes. Yûgi tire **Gadget Or** et **Gadget Argent**. Cependant, il remarque son ennemi sourire au coin en apercevant ses cartes. Yûgi fronce les sourcils.

— J'active l'effet spécial de **Beiige l'Avant-garde du Monde Ténébreux** (1600/1300). Quand il est défaussé de la Main au Cimetière par un effet de carte, je peux l'invoquer spécialement sur le terrain.

 **Beiige** et son odeur nauséabonde hante à nouveau le terrain ce qui fait grimacer Yûgi. Shadow ricane.

— Pas possible, tu prévois ?

— Exact. Je vais faire revenir **Grapha** du Cimetière ! confirme Shadow en ramenant **Beiige** dans sa main.

Le **Seigneur Dragon du Monde Ténébreux** refait surface avec de la bave dégoulinant de sa gueule.

— Je finis mon tour, conclut Shadow.

— _Ce type est vraiment fort, constate Yûgi._ Shadow pourquoi tu en as après moi ?

— Tu ne l'as pas encore compris ? Je chasse les êtres possédant la lumière, explique Shadow les bras croisés. Pour que ce monde devienne juste, la lumière doit disparaître ! crache-t-il avec rancœur.

— Mais si la lumière disparaît, ce monde plongera dans le chaos ! argumente Yûgi. La lumière ne peut exister sans les ténèbres, ils doivent toujours cohabiter ensemble !

— C'est Blue Eyes Girl qui t'a appris ça ? raille Shadow. Le mal existe aussi bien dans la lumière que dans les ténèbres. Si elle ne disparaît pas, c'est l'univers tout entier qui va être éradiqué ! La lumière est une abomination ! Tous les péchés que les humains font, toutes ces guerres qui arrachent des vies innocentes ne sont pas causées par les ténèbres mais par la lumière !

— Tu te trompes ! Toutes les lumières ne représentent pas tous le mal comme tu le prétends ! contredit Yûgi.

— Tu es sûr de toi ? le questionne Shadow.

Yûgi reste interdit à sa question.

— À la vue de ton expression, je conclus que tu en as fait l'expérience, n'est ce pas ?

Yûgi ne dit rien tandis qu'il se souvient avoir beaucoup souffert par le passé.

 __ _Yûgi a environ 17 ans. Des larmes roulent sur ses joues et se tient les bras. Son uniforme bleu comporte des traces de brûlures. Le jeune homme tremble de tout son corps puis tente de bouger mais la douleur est telle qu'il pousse un cri d'agonie._ __

Le Roi des Duels transpire de plus en plus.

— Je vois. Ça te fait mal ? l'interroge Shadow d'une voix glaciale.

Yûgi écarquille des yeux en entendant ces paroles.

— Quand on s'approche trop près de la lumière, on finit par se brûler, conte le Soldat de l'Ombre.

— TAIS-TOI ! crie Yûgi avec un regard effrayé.

— J'ai touché un point sensible ? sourit Shadow.

Yûgi tremble et recule d'un pas.

— _Yûgi…Yûgi…Yûgi…_

Yûgi s'arrête puis aperçoit son Grand-père, Rebecca, Arthur, Marek, Rishido et Ishizu puis une silhouette dans la lumière. Soudain, il frappe ses joues de ses mains et prend un regard déterminé. Shadow note ce changement mais reste silencieux.

— _Aller Yûgi reprends-toi ! Tu dois le battre pour sauver Grand-père et les autres ! se réprimande-t-il._ C'est mon tour, je pioche ! s'exclame-t-il en tirant avec force.

Yûgi joue une carte magique dans l'illustration représente un pentagramme magique de couleur rouge et bleu.

— J'active la **Magie : Voile de Magie Noire** ! déclare Yûgi. En payant 1000 LP, je peux invoquer spécialement un **Magicien** de type TÉNÈBRES de ma Main ou de mon Cimetière ! Apparaît **Magicien des Ténèbres** (2500/2100) !

— Comme-ci j'allais te laisser faire, dit Shadow en levant son bras gauche. Je révèle ma carte **Piège : Échange Ténébreux** !

— Comment ?! s'exclame Yûgi littéralement sous le choc.

— En payant 1000 LP, **Échange Ténébreux** permet de modifier l'effet d'une magie normale de mon adversaire par l'effet : « Votre adversaire doit se défausser d'une carte ».

Yûgi grince des dents tandis que Shadow se défausse à nouveau de **Beiige**.

— Quand **Beiige** est défaussé au Cimetière par un effet de carte, je peux l'invoquer spécialement sur le terrain, rappelle Shadow avec un sourire au coin.

Yûgi baisse la tête, les yeux fermés et les poings serrés.

— _Pardonne-moi_ _ **Magicien des Ténèbres**_ _. Je n'ai pas pu te ramener._

Puis il lève la tête et balance son poing.

— **Magicienne des Ténèbres** (2300/1700) attaque **Beiige l'Avant-garde du Monde Ténébreux** (1600/1300) ! _Attaque Brûlante des Ténèbres_ !

La **Magicienne des Ténèbres** lève son sceptre où une sphère rose brille. Puis elle la lance en direction du démon à forme humaine qui brûle dans les flammes. Shadow perd 700 LP lui faisant un total de 1950 LP.

— Ensuite, je passe la **Magicienne des Pommes** et la **Magicienne des Chocolats** en mode défense, annonce Yûgi en changeant la position de ses monstres. Je pose une carte face cachée et je termine mon tour.

— Je pioche une carte, annonce Shadow en tirant une carte dont l'illustration montre une immense porte entre-ouverte sur un fond d'éclairs. Bon timing, sourit-il.

Il actionne un bouton à l'extrémité de son disque de duel qui laisse place à une sixième zone. Shadow place sa carte puis le compartiment se referme.

— Je joue ma **Magie de Terrain : Portail du Monde Ténébreux** !

La terre tremble et Yûgi se sent inquiet pour le sarcophage d'Atem qui est resté à l'extérieur du dôme des ténèbres. Puis un immense portail pousse depuis le sol et les éclairs du dôme ténébreux s'agitent autour de la porte.

— C'est quoi ce portail énorme ? demande Yûgi.

— Le **Portail du Monde Ténébreux** permet aux monstres de type démon de gagner 300 d'ATK/DEF, répond Shadow tandis que la porte s'ouvre légèrement.

De l'électricité entoure le corps de **Grapha** qui fait grimper son ATK et sa DEF de 300, lui faisant au total (3000/2100).

— Une ATK de 3000 et une DEF de 2100 ! s'exclame Yûgi avec surprise.

— J'active l'effet du **Portail du Monde Ténébreux** , continue Shadow. Je bannis **Beiige** dans mon Cimetière pour piocher une carte.

Il retire **Beiige** du Cimetière puis pioche une carte de son Deck. Il lève son bras en direction de la **Magicienne des Ténèbres**.

— **Grapha** (3000/2100) attaque la **Magicienne des Ténèbres** (2300/1700) ! ordonne Shadow à son monstre. _Pandémonium du Dragon_ !

 **Grapha** rassemble de l'énergie négative dans sa gueule pour former une boule d'énergie noire. Ensuite, il la lance en direction de la **Magicienne des Ténèbres**. Yûgi pointe sa main vers sa carte face verso.

— Je révèle ma carte **Piège Permanent : Gardien Dimensionnel** ! intervient Yûgi. Il permet de protéger un monstre au combat et des effets de cartes !

— Quoi ? s'étonne l'Ombre.

Un bouclier protège la **Magicienne des Ténèbres** de l'attaque de **Grapha**. Cependant des flèches noires atteignent Yûgi qui grimace. Puis une autre flèche le bouscule contre la barrière de Shadow.

— AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGH ! hurle le jeune homme, les yeux exorbités.

Il se fait électrocuter par la barrière de Shadow. La **Magicienne des Ténèbres** le fixe avec inquiétude. Yûgi s'effondre au sol avec de nombreuses contusion et brûlures sur le corps et laisse échapper une odeur de bacon. Son t-shirt noir ainsi que son pantalon jean sont déchirés à quelques endroits. Puis une partie de sa jambe gauche et la moitié de son corps disparaissent. Son compteur de LP affiche 2300.

— Malgré cela, les dégâts s'appliquent toujours, commente Shadow.

Les doigts d'Yûgi bougent lentement mais les étincelles lui arrachent un gémissement de douleur.

— _J'ai oublié à quel point, ça fait mal…allez relève-toi ! s'encourage mentalement Yûgi._

Il bouge à nouveau sa main droite puis la serre fortement en tentant d'ignorer la douleur. Il déplace ensuite ses jambes et essaie de se lever. Shadow est légèrement surpris qu'il arrive à se relever malgré ses blessures. Yûgi est à genoux et respire difficilement.

— _Garder trois monstres sur le terrain en même temps, je…fais mieux…qu'au Royaume des Duellistes. Je n'vais pas tarder à atteindre ma limite._

Yûgi se relève avec difficulté puis inspecte ses blessures. Ils n'ont pas l'air d'être très grave. Shadow fait un sourire au coin car ce ne serait pas très amusant s'il se brise maintenant.

— Je pose un monstre face verso et deux cartes faces cachées, termine Shadow en posant ses cartes. Fin du tour.

Yûgi soupire de soulagement. Deux poches noires se distinguent sous yeux ainsi que de la sueur qui perle sur son visage.

— C'est mon…tour, chuchote Yûgi en posant des doigts tremblants sur son Deck. Je pioche ! déclare-t-il en tirant. Aïe !

Il découvre une magicienne aux longs cheveux violets, coiffé d'un chapeau couleur turquoise en forme de cornes de bélier avec un cœur rose incrusté au centre. Elle porte une combinaison noire avec une armure turquoise au niveau de la poitrine, des gants lui arrivant aux bras, des pans de tissu à l'avant et à l'arrière de la taille ainsi que des bottes lui arrivant à mi-cuisse.

— Je me défausse de la **Magicienne des Kiwis** (1800/1200), décrit Yûgi en l'envoyant au cimetière. Et jusqu'à la fin de ce tour, toutes les « **Magicienne des** » que je contrôle, gagne 300 d'ATK/DEF pour chaque monstre « **Magicienne des** », de nom différents sur le Terrain et dans les Cimetières !

Une brise verte entoure les trois **Magiciennes** sur le terrain faisant grimper leur ATK et leur DEF en flèche. La **Magicienne des Pommes** se retrouvent avec (2400/2000), la **Magicienne des Chocolats** avec (2800/2200) et enfin la **Magicienne des Ténèbres** avec (3500/2900). Shadow pousse un hoquet de surprise.

— De plus, les magiciens que je contrôle ne peuvent pas être détruits par des effets de cartes ou être ciblé avec, ajoute Yûgi.

— Tch, c'est ennuyeux, commente Shadow.

— Je passe ma **Magicienne des Chocolats** en mode d'attaque, annonce Yûgi. _Je préfère garder_ _ **Magicienne des Pommes**_ _en mode défense. On ne sait jamais._ Allez **Magicienne des Ténèbres** (3500/2900) attaque **Grapha** (3000/2100) ! ordonne Yûgi le poing à l'avant. _Attaque Brûlante des Ténèbres !_

La **Magicienne des Ténèbres** lève son sceptre où une sphère rose brille de tout son éclat. Puis elle le balance en direction de **Grapha** qui se fait brûler par _l'Attaque Brûlante des Ténèbres_. Shadow se protège de l'impact avec son bras tandis que son masque commence à fissurer. Il perd 500 LP, lui laissant 1450.

— Soit maudit ! jure Shadow qui serre les poings.

— Ce n'est pas fini ! **Magicienne des Chocolats** (2800/2200) attaque le monstre face verso, déclare Yûgi une main pointée vers lui. _Attaque des Chocolats Magiques_ !

La **Magicienne** au costume bleu, tournoie sur elle-même et envoie des barres chocolatées sur le monstre face verso qui se révèle. Il s'agit d'une jarre bleue foncée rainurée de bleu ciel. Un visage noir apparaît dans le fond, ne dévoilant qu'un œil disproportionné ainsi qu'un large sourire effrayant aux dents verdis et non-alignées. Puis il se fait détruire.

— Oh non, un **Morphojarre** ! s'écrit Yûgi avec choc.

— Nous devons changer notre Main, dit Shadow en piochant cinq cartes.

Yûgi est frustré de se débarrasser de ses deux cartes. Puis il pioche **Fouilles de la Destinée** , les **Épées de Lumières Spirituelle** , un deuxième **Marshmacaron** , **Monster Reborn** ainsi que **Kuriboh Limpide**. Il prend une carte à l'illustration de la Clé Millénaire.

— Je joue la **Magie, Monster Reborn** pour ramener mon **Magicien des Ténèbres** (2500/2100) du Cimetière ! reprend Yûgi en invoquant sa meilleure carte.

Le magicien vêtu d'un costume bleu à bordure dorée fait son entrée sur le terrain en tournoyant son sceptre bleu foncé. Yûgi sourit car il est heureux de le revoir.

— Je pose deux cartes faces cachées et je termine mon tour, conclut Yûgi la respiration saccadée.

— _À ce rythme-là, il va être dévoré par les ténèbres avant la fin de ce duel, sourit sinistrement Shadow._

— _Je dois tenir bon, s'encourage Yûgi visiblement fatigué._

— C'est mon tour, je pioche une carte, annonce Shadow en tirant. Je pose trois cartes faces cachées et je joue la **Magie : Entraîné dans la Tombe**. Chaque joueur révèle sa main, choisit une carte de l'adversaire pour le défausser, puis chaque joueur pioche une carte.

Yûgi est irrité puis lui montre sa main. Puis Shadow pointe son index vers une boule de poil noir accompagné de demi-sphères.

— Je défausse **Kuriboh Limpide** , décide Shadow.

Le Roi des Duellistes envoie son **Kuriboh Limpide** au cimetière puis observe la main de Shadow. Il pense qu'il a fait exprès de lui faire défausser ses monstres. Yûgi pointe son doigt en direction d'un démon aux longs cheveux semblable à ceux de la Méduse portant une cape blanche, des formes féminines et porte des gemmes violettes sur le corps.

— Je choisis **Snoww Chanoinesse du Monde Ténébreux** , se décide Yûgi.

— Bon choix, sourit Shadow en l'envoyant au cimetière.

Puis les deux duellistes tirent une carte. Yûgi cligne des yeux en voyant un champ de force sur sa carte.

— Quand **Snoww** est défaussé au cimetière par un effet de carte, je peux ajouter une carte « **Monde Ténébreux** » de mon Deck à main.

Shadow sort son Deck de son compartiment puis choisit une carte et remet son Deck à sa place après avoir mélangé. Ensuite il lève son bras vers une de ses cartes faces cachées.

— Je révèle ma carte **Magie : Transaction du Monde Ténébreux**. Chaque joueur pioche une carte puis se défausse d'une.

Ils piochent une carte puis se défausse.

— Comme **Grapha** est défaussé au Cimetière par un effet de carte, je peux cibler une carte de mon adversaire et la détruire ! rappelle Shadow.

— Mais mes magiciens sont protégés par l'effet de **Kiwis** , rajoute Yûgi avec le poing plié.

— C'est vrai, admet l'Ombre, mais pas le **Magicien des Ténèbres** !

Yûgi fait des yeux de poissons puis une grande main griffue se saisit du **Magicien des Ténèbres** qui se débat sauvagement.

— **Magicien des Ténèbres** ! s'inquiète Yûgi qui assiste impuissant à la destruction de son monstre.

— Le **Magicien des Ténèbres** est détruit ! ricane Shadow.

— C'est…impardonnable, grince Yûgi en serrant les poings.

— Ce n'est pas fini, l'avertit Shadow avec un index en l'air. J'invoque **Brron, Roi des Fou du Monde Ténébreux** (1800/400) en mode d'attaque.

Des éclairs apparaissent sur le terrain puis un monstre sort du sol. Il ressemble à un squelette avec quelques lambeaux de peau. Il porte un manteau bleu foncé et met tout le temps la tête sur le côté. **Brron** est barbu, ses cheveux sont un amas de vers, ses bras sont maintenus par des chaînes et tente vainement de se libérer. Puis son ATK et sa DEF grimpent à (2100/700).

— Je ramène **Brron** dans ma main pour ramener **Grapha** (2700/1700) de mon Cimetière !

— Ça craint, **Grapha** va continuer de revenir à chaque fois qu'il a un monstre « **Monde Ténébreux** » sur le terrain, s'inquiète Yûgi en sueur.

 **Brron** retourne dans la main de Shadow pour laisser de nouveau place à **Grapha** (3000/2100).

— Et une troisième **Transaction du Monde Ténébreux** depuis ma main ! poursuit Shadow. Je me défausse de **Lucent Seigneur des Enfers du Monde Ténébreux** (2400/0) et je pioche ! Quand il est défaussé, il peut être invoqué spécialement sur le terrain.

Yûgi reste sur ses gardes. Des éclairs s'abat sur le terrain puis laisse place à un monstre possédant une grande armure grise avec de nombreux pics. Il a une tête de squelette et des cornes sur cette dernière. Il a des ailes ainsi qu'une grande queue.

— **Grapha** attaque la **Magicienne des Chocolats** (1600/1000) ! ordonne le Soldat de l'Ombre. _Pandémonium du Dragon_ !

Le **Seigneur Dragon du Monde Ténébreux** rassemble de l'énergie négative puis lance une boule d'énergie noire en direction de la **Magicienne des Chocolats**. Yûgi appui rapidement sur un bouton puis lance sa main à l'avant.

— J'active mon **Piège : Épées de Lumières Spirituelles** ! déclare Yûgi. Je paie 1000 LP pour annuler une attaque adverse !

Trois épées de lumière protègent la **Magicienne des Chocolats** contre l'attaque de **Grapha** qui se dissipe. Shadow croise les bras tandis que les LP de Yûgi chutent à 1300. Son corps entier a disparu ne laissant que sa tête et la moitié de son bras droit.

— **Lucent** (2700/300) attaque la **Magicienne des Chocolats** !

 **Lucent** lance de nombreux pics en direction de **Chocolat** qui disparaît du terrain. Un pic touche Yûgi sur la joue gauche qui saigne puis se fait à nouveau électrocuter. Il tombe à genoux puis la moitié de son visage se fait manger les ténèbres et ses LP sont maintenant à 200.

― Je révèle mon **piège : Fouilles de la Destinée** ! intervient Yûgi en pointant sa main vers son piège. Quand je reçois des dégâts, je peux piocher une carte ! explique-t-il en piochant.

— Très bien. Fin du tour, termine Shadow.

Yûgi souffle de soulagement mais il n'a presque quasiment plus de LP. Sa vision se trouble mais il secoue la tête car il ne doit pas flancher maintenant. Il se relève difficilement. Yûgi tire une carte qui s'avère être la **Magicienne des Citrons** (800/600).

— Un instant, l'arrête Shadow d'un signe de main. J'active mon **Piège : Virus Démoniaque Destructeur de Deck**!

— Quoi ?

— Je sacrifie **Lucent Seigneur des Enfers du Monde Ténébreux** (2700/300) pour vérifier ton Terrain ainsi que ta Main. Aller montre-moi ta Main !

N'ayant pas le choix, Yûgi lui montre ses cartes.

— Je chaîne avec **Cohue Cérébrale** ! continue Shadow en révélant sa deuxième carte piège. Je déclare la **Barrière Sacrée ~ Force Miroir** pour le défausser !

Grinçant des dents, Yûgi se défausse de **Force Miroir**. Puis sa **Magicienne des Citrons, Magicienne des Pommes** et **Marshmacaron** se font détruire.

— Merveilleux n'est ce pas ? Ce virus détruit tous les monstres avec une ATK de 1500 ou moins, ricane Shadow. Tu n'peux plus te défendre !

La vision d'Yûgi se trouble à nouveau et son corps invisible lui fait atrocement souffrir.

— Je…place ma… **Magicienne des Ténèbres** …en mode…défense, halète Yûgi en changeant la position de son monstre.

Sa respiration se fait de plus de plus en plus lourde.

— Il semblerait que tu ais atteint tes limites, constate Shadow. Ne te fais aucuns soucis. Je t'enverrais auprès de tes amis. Je pioche. J'invoque **Brron, Roi des Fous du Monde Ténébreux** (1800/400). Ensuite la **Magie, Violent Orage** pour détruire tous les magies et pièges sur le terrain !

Un vent violent souffle sur le terrain. Yûgi tente vainement de se protéger mais la force du vent est trop puissante. Il aperçoit le **Portail du Monde Ténébreux** et **Gardien Dimensionnel** se faire balayer.

— **Brron** (2100/700) attaque la **Magicienne des Ténèbres** (1700 DEF/2300 ATK) ! déclare Shadow un doigt pointé sur elle.

Des chaînes entourent la **Magicienne des Ténèbres** qui tente de se libérer.

— Non… **Magicienne des Ténèbres** , s'inquiète Yûgi.

Puis la magicienne quitte le terrain en adressant un regard d'excuse à Yûgi. Celui-ci est attristé par sa disparition.

— C'est la fin, MUTÔ Yûgi ! **Grapha** (2700/2100) dépouille-le de sa lumière ! l'ordonne Shadow avec un sourire victorieux. _Pandémonium du Dragon_ !

 **Grapha** rassemble de l'énergie négative puis la relâche sur Yûgi qui est mal en point. Il atteint son disque de duel d'une main tremblante. Soudain le _Pandémonium du Dragon_ se dissout après avoir touché un champ de force entourant Yûgi.

— Comment ?! L'attaque a échoué ?! s'exclame Shadow sidéré.

— Quand…les **Épées de Lumières Spirituelles** …sont bannit depuis le Cimetière, explique difficilement le Roi des Duels, durant le tour de mon adversaire… tes monstres ne peuvent pas… attaquer directement… ce tour-ci.

— Quelle action futile, répond Shadow. Ta lumière est trop faible pour continuer. Tu as perdu !

La vision de Yûgi se trouble à nouveau et perd de vue son adversaire. Il ne sent plus rien et son regard devient terne. Ses paupières deviennent lourdes puis son corps tombe lentement à la renverse.

— _Pardon Grand-père, Marek…tout le monde, s'excuse Yûgi complètement vidé de ses forces. Mon…Autre…Moi…_

Soudain, l'œil d'Oudjat se met à briller de plus belle sur son front, aveuglant Shadow par la même occasion.

— Qu'est ce que ? se demande Shadow avec surprise.

— _N'abandonne pas Aibou ! résonne une voix profonde semblable à celle du jeune homme._

Dans la lumière dorée, Shadow distingue la silhouette de Yûgi se relever doucement. Puis la lumière diminue lentement laissant entrevoir le corps entier du Roi des Duellistes. Ses blessures ont totalement disparu ainsi que son teint qui a repris des couleurs.

— Impossible ! Son corps est revenu à la normale, commente Shadow qui est sidéré par cette situation. Il ne devrait plus avoir d'énergie !

Yûgi ouvre ses yeux améthyste qui reflètent la détermination. L'œil d'Oudjat reste gravé sur son front tandis que la lumière se réduit à une aura dorée l'entourant.

— J'étais sur le point d'abandonner, avoue Yûgi, mais je veux retrouver mon Grand-père. J'ai promis à Marek que je ramènerais l'âme d'Ishizu-san et ceux de tout le monde. Alors…je n'perdrais pas contre toi, Shadow ! Tu vas payer pour la vie de Gwen et Jûdai-kun ! déclare-t-il d'un regard noir et le pointant du doigt.

À SUIVRE …


	15. Une ombre qui plane PARTIE 2

**Chapitre 10.2 : Une ombre qui plane, PARTIE 2**

Dans la lumière dorée, Shadow distingue la silhouette de Yûgi se relever doucement. Puis la lumière diminue lentement laissant entrevoir le corps entier du Roi des Duellistes. Ses blessures ont totalement disparu ainsi que son teint qui a repris des couleurs.

— Impossible ! Son corps est revenu à la normale, commente Shadow. Il ne devrait plus avoir d'énergie !

Yûgi ouvre ses yeux améthyste qui reflètent la détermination. L'œil d'Oudjat reste gravé sur son front tandis que la lumière se réduit à une aura dorée l'entourant.

— J'étais sur le point d'abandonner mais je veux retrouver mon Grand-père. J'ai promis à Marek que je ramènerais l'âme d'Ishizu-san et ceux de tout le monde. Alors…je n'perdrais pas contre toi, Shadow ! Tu vas payer pour la vie de Gwen et Jûdai-kun ! déclare Yûgi d'un regard noir.

— Ton terrain est complètement vide et tu n'as plus de carte en main ! Comment espères-tu me vaincre ?

— Je vais te montrer.

Une fois ces paroles prononcées, le Deck de Yûgi luit d'une lueur dorée. Le jeune homme pose trois doigts sur son Deck puis pioche avec force.

— À cause de ton **Virus Démoniaque Destructeur de Deck** , je dois te montrer la carte que j'ai piochée, poursuit Yûgi en révélant sa carte à Shadow qui reste figé. Quand je le fais, je peux l'invoquer spécialement sur le terrain !

— Comment ? Son ATK est trop élevé ! Le virus ne va pas le toucher !

— Prête-moi main forte, **Mahado l'Oracle Palladium** (2500/2100) ! lui demande Yûgi en le posant sur son disque de duel.

Un homme de grande taille apparaît dans un éclat de lumière, se prosternant devant Yûgi. Il porte une coiffe de tissu blanc sur la tête où est collée une pierre ronde entourée de longues ailes dorées. Il est vêtu d'une armure dorée sur sa tunique blanche qui laisse des pans de tissus blanc incrustés de pierres entourées de bordure en or. Son équipement laisse voir des manches longues de couleur noire sur les bras ainsi qu'un pantalon noir et des bottes en cuirasse dorée lui arrivant à mi-cuisse. Dans sa main droite se trouve un long sceptre d'or avec des pierres rondes ainsi qu'une cape blanche sur les épaules.

— Sur ordre du Pharaon, je suis venu vous aider. C'est un plaisir de vous servir sous cette forme, Petit Maître.

— Je te remercie Mahado.

Puis Mahado se lève et se met face à son ennemi qui n'en croit pas ses yeux. D'un geste de la main, Yûgi ordonne :

— **Mahado l'Oracle Palladium** (2500/2100) attaque **Grapha le Seigneur Dragon du Monde Ténébreux** (2700/1700) !

Immédiatement, Mahado saute en l'air.

— Imbécile ! L'ATK de **Grapha** est bien plus élevé ! ricane Shadow.

— Pendant la Damage Step, lorsque **Mahado** combat un monstre TÉNÈBRES, son ATK est doublée ! Allez !

— COMMENT ?! Une ATK de 5000 ?! s'affole le Soldat de l'Ombre avec le visage en sueur.

 **Mahado** (5000/2100) lève son sceptre puis un cercle magique apparaît.

— _Madoha Suprême_ ! déclare Mahado.

Puis de la foudre sort du cercle magique et s'abat férocement sur **Grapha** qui se fait pulvériser. Shadow se fait souffler par la force de l'impact.

— NON ! hurle-t-il tandis que ses LP chutent à zéro.

Mahado disparaît pour rejoindre Yûgi. Celui-ci observe sa nouvelle carte avec un sourire reconnaissant. Le dôme des ténèbres se dissipe laissant Yûgi à nouveau dans la chambre funéraire du Pharaon. Le Roi des Duels s'approche de Shadow qui est à genoux. Son masque fissuré, tombe au sol et sa capuche est retombée derrière son dos.

Yûgi aperçoit finalement le visage de son ennemi. Cela le surprend car il est bien plus jeune que lui ! Les yeux de Shadow ont une couleur ambrée, son teint est halé, son visage est ovale et a l'air d'avoir dans la vingtaine. Il a une accroche noire sous les yeux typique des Égyptiens. Ses cheveux sont de couleur verte luxuriante et ont la forme de pattes de crabe.

— Voilà donc à quoi tu ressembles sous ton masque, dit Yûgi. Tiens ta promesse, libère tout le monde !

Shadow lance un regard noir à Yûgi puis se lève péniblement et sort sa boîte noire de sous sa cape. Il l'ouvre et plusieurs boules de lumière s'en échappent. Puis cinq boules lumineuses prennent la forme de Sugoroku, Arthur, Rebecca, Marek et Rishido qui sont allongés sur le sol, inconscients.

— Maintenant dis-moi tout, exige calmement Yûgi. Pourquoi t'en prendre à Gwen à cause de sa lumière ?

— Kukukuku, ricane Shadow. MUTÔ Yûgi, tu es bien naïf. Tu ignores totalement l'effroyable vérité qui se cache derrière la bonté que tu appelles « Lumière ».

— Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? le questionne Yûgi qui est visiblement déconcerté.

— Le monde est condamné depuis des lustres par la lumière et ton existence contribue à la destruction de ce monde !

— Quoi ?!

— MEURS MUTÔ YÛGI !

Shadow lève son bras puis des éclairs entourent Yûgi qui recule. Puis le sol cède sous ses pieds.

— AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH ! crie Yûgi tandis qu'il tombe rapidement dans le vide sans fin du tombeau et une étincelle lui arrache son pendentif.

— Hum…tu vas perdre ce qui t'es le plus précieux, commente Shadow avec un sourire au coin. Mais tu ne seras pas là pour le voir.

Puis Shadow se retourne et d'un geste de la main, ouvre un couloir des ténèbres. Il s'engouffre immédiatement à l'intérieur et le couloir se referme derrière lui. Quelque temps plus tard, les cinq individus remuent lentement, reprenant doucement leur esprit. Rebecca bat des paupières puis ouvre les yeux. Elle se redresse sur ses fesses et se frotte la tête avec sa main. Les autres font de même. Arthur s'approche de sa petite fille.

— Rebecca !

— Grand-père ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? lui demande la jeune femme un peu déboussolée.

— Hum, je ne sais pas trop mais je me souviens qu'une ombre était en train de plonger sur toi, répond Arthur en se caressant le menton et un sourcil arqué.

— Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? s'inquiète Marek.

Tout le monde répond affirmativement. Marek siffle de douleur en se tenant l'abdomen. En voyant ses brûlures sur les bras et le visage, Sugoroku s'approche de lui avec une trousse de secours dans les mains.

— Qu'est ce qui vous est arrivé tous les deux ? questionne Arthur à Marek et Rishido.

— Je crois qu'on…a été frappés par la foudre, marmonne Marek.

— Quoi ? Nous sommes à l'intérieur d'un tombeau, signale Sugoroku en sortant divers produits de sa boîte. À moins que vous avez déclenché un piège.

— Non, c'est à cause de cet homme, répond Rishido qui résiste beaucoup mieux à la douleur.

— Mais oui ! Grand sœur est, déclare Marek en se levant d'un bond mais grimace.

— Un instant jeune homme ! le réprimande Sugoroku. On doit soigner tes blessures !

Marek se rassoit permettant au vieil homme de le soigner tandis qu'Arthur s'occupe de Rishido. Ils enlèvent leur t-shirt et les trois individus sont horrifiés. Marek et Rishido ont plusieurs blessures sur leur corps, des hématomes ainsi que des brûlures dues à l'électrocution. Rebecca se retourne, les mains sur les yeux. C'est une chance qu'ils ont survécu ! Rebecca se lève puis regarde autour d'elle avec inquiétude.

— Dites, vous savez où est Yûgi ? demande-t-elle.

— Oh mince ! s'inquiète Marek.

— Qui y a-t-il ? l'interroge Sugoroku un sourcil arqué.

— J'ai dit que c'est à cause de cet homme que nous sommes blessés, répond Rishido. Il s'est transformé en une ombre pour voler vos âmes.

Les trois individus poussent un hoquet de surprise en entendant cela. Sugoroku sue à grosse gouttes.

— Comment ?! Tu as bien dit « ombre » comme les « Ombres » ?! s'exclame Sugoroku en lui lançant un regard effaré.

— Vous connaissez ce type bizarre ? lui demande Marek visiblement curieux.

— Hein ? Je ne l'ai même pas vu moi, répond Sugoroku en bandant le bras du jeune égyptien. Mais ce que je sais…c'est qu'une nouvelle catastrophe va encore s'abattre le monde. Et Yûgi va devoir encore se battre.

— Yûgi n'en a jamais parlé, dit Marek visiblement inquiet.

— Vous savez comment il est, sourit Sugoroku, il n'aime pas impliquer des innocents dans cette histoire.

— Mais il ne peut pas se battre seul ! intervient Rebecca. Pendant le combat contre Doma, nous étions tous unis.

— Mais cette fois, c'est complètement différent. Vous devez sûrement connaître l'existence de ma petite fille ?

— Oui, il nous parlé d'elle une fois, acquiesce Marek.

— Eh bien, Gwen-chan vient d'un autre monde qui est inaccessible ici.

— QUOI ?! s'exclament le groupe.

— Mais elle a été adoptée, se souvient Rebecca, parce qu'elle était orpheline.

— Oui, c'est ce qu'on disait à tout le monde, confirme Sugoroku en hochant la tête. Mais c'était pour la protéger des « Ombres ». Ils ont réussit à s'introduire dans son monde et l'on tué de sang-froid pour s'emparer de sa « Lumière ».

Le groupe est interloqué par le récit du vieil homme qui a gardé ce secret durant toutes ces années.

— Ils ont échoué mais Gwen-chan a été brutalement arrachée de sa famille et de son monde. Le Pharaon l'a envoyé ici sous la forme d'une petite fille de cinq ans pour aider Yûgi à les combattre.

— Quelle histoire ! s'exclame Arthur finissant de soigner Rishido. C'est pour cela qu'Yûgi-kun avait l'air très pressé de nous faire sortir d'ici.

— Mais ça ne nous dit pas où il se trouve ! s'impatiente Rebecca qui tape du pied.

— Yûgi nous a juste dit de partir d'ici pendant qu'il s'occupe de cet homme, avoue Marek. Il doit toujours être en train de le combattre.

— Vous pensez qu'il l'a attiré loin de cette salle ? s'inquiète Sugoroku tandis qu'Arthur range les fournitures de secours dans la boîte.

— Et bien si nous sommes revenus alors Yûgi-kun a dû le vaincre, précise Arthur en se levant.

— Mais alors…où est-il ? se demande Marek avec un sourcil arqué.

Ils se lancent des regards inquiets avant de se lever d'un bond.

— Yûgi ! YÛGI ! Où es tu ?! l'appelle Sugoroku en courant dans la salle funéraire.

— Yûgi répond ! enchaîne Marek en formant un entonnoir autour de sa bouche.

Rishido et Arthur se précipitent sur les murs en essayant de trouver une porte. Puis Rebecca s'approche du sarcophage mais remarque un trou énorme dans le sol près de l'autel. Intriguée, elle inspecte le trou et son regard est attiré par un objet brillant au sol. Rebecca s'accroupit près de l'objet et le ramasse. Soudain, elle commence réellement à prendre peur quand elle découvre que ce pendentif doré comporte l'œil d'Oudjat entouré d'aile.

— C'est le collier d'Yûgi ! Ne me dis pas que…dit-elle en couvrant sa bouche de sa main gauche. Grand-père, tout le monde !

Interpellés par Rebecca, le groupe se précipite vers elle puis découvre la trappe sans fond.

— Whoua, c'est quoi ce trou énorme ?! se demande Marek avec surprise. Il n'était pas là avant.

— Regardez, j'ai trouvé ce pendentif près du trou, leur explique Rebecca en tendant le collier par la chaîne.

— Mais…c'est à Yûgi ! le reconnaît Sugoroku affolé. Ne me dis pas qu'il est tombé dans le trou !

— J'en ai bien peur, risque la jeune femme d'une voix tremblante.

— Non ! NON ! refuse Sugoroku qui s'accroupit près du trou. Yûgi ! Yûgi tu es là ?! Répond à ton Papy ! YÛGI !

— Sugoroku calme-toi ! Ce n'est pas bon pour ton cœur, tente Arthur en prenant son ami par les épaules.

— Comment veux-tu que je me calme ?! proteste le vieil homme le visage dégoulinant de larmes. Mon unique petit-fils est dans ce trou !

Rebecca réprime un sanglot en serrant le pendentif d'Yûgi contre sa poitrine. Pris d'un doute, Marek saisit un petit gravât puis le lance dans le précipice. Tendant l'oreille, le jeune homme attend le bruit du caillou atteignant le fond mais il n'y a rien. Il panique.

— Yûgi ne meurt pas là-dedans !

— Yûgi attend, je viens t'aider ! déclare Rebecca en fouillant dans son sac.

— Rebecca c'est trop dangereux ! refuse le professeur Hawkins.

— Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser tomber ! Et s'il est blessé ?

Soudain, Sugoroku ressent une douleur aiguë à la poitrine. Il met ses mains tremblantes contre son cœur. Son teint devient verdâtre, son visage sue à grosses gouttes et suffoque.

— Sugoroku ! Tiens le coup mon ami, s'affole le professeur Hawkins

Le groupe se précipite vers lui mais le vieil homme s'effondre dans les bras de son ami.

— Sugoroku !

— Nous devons l'emmener à l'hôpital, suggère Marek.

— Il y a une trappe derrière le sarcophage, leur indique Rishido tandis qu'il aide Arthur à soulever Sugoroku.

— Et Yûgi ? leur demande Rebecca angoissée.

— Yûgi-kun peut en sortir, notre priorité est de sauver Sugoroku, déclare le professeur Hawkins avec fermeté.

Sugoroku est transporté sur le dos de Rishido, et se dirige immédiatement derrière le sarcophage suivit du groupe. Marek ouvre la trappe avec l'aide de Rebecca laissant voir un escalier souterrain. Rishido y descend avec précaution suivit du groupe.

Un portail des ténèbres s'ouvre dans un mystérieux couloir sombre. Cependant, de vieux rideaux déchirés se distinguent, suivit de carreaux qui forment le sol. On aurait dit un échiquier géant. Shadow émerge du portail puis la referme d'un claquement de doigt. Il longe le couloir avant de rencontrer une jeune fille habillée d'une cape noire à capuche ainsi qu'un masque de loup blanc lui couvrant la moitié du visage.

— Si tu fais cette tête, c'est que tu as échoué ta mission, entame la jeune fille d'un timbre mélodieux. C'est bien la première fois.

— Chiyuki, si tu es là pour te moquer de moi, ce n'est même pas la peine ! s'exclame Shadow irrité par sa présence.

— C'est bon, ne t'énerve pas, le raisonne Chiyuki d'un revers de main.

— Tch, ce MUTÔ Yûgi est une vraie plaie ! Il a eu l'aide du Pharaon ! se plaint-il les bras croisés. J'espère qu'il va crever au fond de son trou !

— Tu devrais être heureux de sa disparation.

— Et bien je ne suis pas satisfait ! s'emporte Shadow en fouettant l'air avec son bras. Je n'peux pas croire que je me suis fais battre par un naze au look emo ! S'il est dans l'au-delà, j'y retournerais pour le tuer à nouveau !

Cela semble surprendre la jeune fille car il est rare que Shadow perd son sang froid. Elle hausse les épaules puis reprend sa marche et lui donne une petite tape sur son épaule.

— Tu devrais aller te reposer, lui conseille-t-elle avant d'ouvrir un couloir des ténèbres et disparaître de sa vue.

Shadow serre les poings puis frappe brutalement le mur avec un regard haineux sur le visage. Ses yeux ambrés semblent luire dans l'obscurité comme un fauve.

— Tu me le payeras, MUTÔ Yûgi !

L'équipe d'Yûgi a pu sortir du tombeau et Marek a tenté de rentrer en contact avec Ishizu avec son talkie walkie. Il a été très heureux de l'entendre puis lui a rapidement demandé de venir les chercher avec la jeep car Sugoroku a eu une attaque. Pendant ce temps, ils avancent le plus possible tandis que l'aube approche. Ils ont finit par rencontrer Ishizu en chemin. Rishido installe Sugoroku à l'avant puis lui boucle soigneusement la ceinture. Quelque temps plus tard, ils arrivent à l'hôpital accueillis par plusieurs médecins et infirmières qui prennent immédiatement le vieil homme en charge.

Il est transporté sur une civière avec un masque respiratoire. Arthur, Rebecca, Rishido, Marek et Ishizu assistent à la scène avec un regard perdu et désespéré. Puis une infirmière vient leur parler :

— Êtes-vous des parents de Mr. MUTÔ ?

— Non, nous sommes des amis, répond le professeur Hawkins dans un parfait anglais. Nous sommes une équipe de fouille archéologique. Sugoroku s'est effondré pendant l'expédition.

— Malheureusement, nous n'autorisons seulement la famille auprès du patient.

— Sa fille et sa petite-fille sont au Japon, explique Arthur en essayant de ne pas céder à la panique. Son petit-fils fait partit du groupe mais il a disparu pendant un accident durant notre fouille.

— Je vois, c'est un vrai problème, acquiesce l'infirmière. Mr. MUTÔ a été emmené en salle d'examen. Je vais vous conduire dans la salle d'attente.

— Je vous remercie, sourit Arthur en s'inclinant.

Puis le groupe est dirigé dans la salle d'attente dont les murs sont blancs, un bureau se situe à proximité dans une pièce vitrée, plusieurs chaises sont disposées contre le mur ainsi qu'une porte au fond du couloir où une plaque indique : « Salle d'examen ». Le groupe s'affale sur les sièges complètement épuisés et angoissés tandis que l'infirmière rejoint son équipe dans la salle d'examen.

— Marek, Rishido, expliquez-moi ce qui s'est passé pendant votre expédition, leur demande Ishizu un peu perdue.

Tout de suite, Rebecca fond en larme puis enlève ses lunettes avant de se couvrir le visage avec ses mains pour tenter de stopper le liquide qui coule sur ses joues pâles. Arthur entoure un bras autour de sa petite fille pour la réconforter. Ishizu se sent immédiatement coupable mais elle a besoin de savoir ce qui est arrivé.

— Et bien, nous nous sommes fait attaquer par un homme étrange en capuche noire, lui raconte Marek. C'est pour ça que nous sommes blessés.

— Vous aussi ?! s'exclame Ishizu.

— Alors tu as vraiment été attaquée par cet homme Ishizu, constate Rishido les bras croisés en jetant un œil à sa sœur.

— Et bien, je n'me souviens pas de grand-chose, avoue Ishizu les yeux fermés. Je sais seulement que les archéologues ont perdu leur âme.

— Ce salopard ! grince Marek en tapant la paume de sa main avec son poing. Yûgi nous a tous sauvé mais il a disparu à cause de cette enflure !

— Il est tombé dans un trou énorme…snif et on …n'est pas sûr qu'il soit encore en vie ! babille Rebecca.

— Mon dieu, murmure Ishizu horrifiée.

— En apprenant ça, Sugoroku a fait une crise, termine Arthur les larmes aux yeux.

Plusieurs minutes durant comme plusieurs heures, passent dans le silence total. Chacun ruminant dans leur pensée. Enfin, un homme bronzé aux cheveux noirs et portant une veste blanche pousse la porte pour se retrouver dans la salle d'attente.

— Vous êtes les amis de Mr. MUTÔ ? leur demande le médecin.

— Oui, répondent-ils en se levant de leur siège.

— Comment va-t-il, docteur ? questionne le professeur Hawkins.

— Et bien…Mr. MUTÔ ne va pas bien du tout, explique le médecin soucieux en consultant sa fiche dans les bras. Sa tension artérielle est très élevée. Nous lui avons fait passer divers examens dont l'électrocardiogramme et nous lui avons diagnostiqué un infarctus du myocarde.

Ils sont horrifiés d'apprendre la nouvelle.

— De plus nous avons remarqué qu'il a reçu des pontages au niveau du muscle cardiaque, ajoute le docteur.

— C'est exact, Sugoroku a déjà été opéré pour un cas similaire il y a des dizaines d'années, confirme Arthur.

— Heureusement que ces pontages sont en bon état. En raison de son âge très avancé, pratiquer une deuxième intervention chirurgicale est bien trop risqué. Pour l'instant, il est sous repos absolu avec des sédatifs.

— Docteur, il va s'en sortir ? demande Marek.

Le médecin ferme un instant les yeux.

— Il est encore trop tôt pour le dire. Il est dans un état critique mais nous faisons de notre mieux pour qu'il s'en sorte.

Cela semble décourager l'équipe. Cette expédition a finalement tourné au cauchemar. Puis le médecin fixe Arthur.

— J'ai besoin de plus de renseignement au sujet de Mr. MUTÔ pour pouvoir lui trouver un traitement adéquat.

— Bien sûr, accepte le professeur Hawkins. Je vais vous informer du mieux que je peux. Mais sa fille doit être mise au courant, elle pourra mieux vous renseigner que moi.

— Dans ce cas, allons discuter dans mon bureau, propose le médecin. Quant à vous, vous devriez aller vous reposer.

— Mais nous devons chercher Yûgi, proteste Rebecca. Il doit être dans un sale état !

Ishizu pose une main sur l'épaule de Rebecca qui se tourne vers elle.

— Rebecca, rentrons, déclare Ishizu. Yûgi ira bien et nous avons tous besoin de repos.

— Mais…

— Rebecca, rentre avec eux, lui demande son grand-père. Je te tiendrais informer de l'état de Sugoroku. Tu auras besoin de tes forces pour chercher Yûgi-kun.

— Grand-père…très bien, je vais rentrer, se résigne la jeune femme blonde.

Arthur hoche la tête puis suit le médecin laissant Rebecca, Ishizu, Marek et Rishido seuls.

— Demain ou dans quelques heures du moins, nous allons montrer une équipe de recherche pour chercher Yûgi, propose Ishizu.

— Ok, nous avons été inutiles sur le terrain, s'en veut Marek.

— Je vais aussi vous aider, décide fermement Rebecca. Si Yûgi est là, Sugoroku-san ira mieux !

Les quatre individus se mettent d'accord puis se mettent en route vers la maison.

 _Des éclairs entourent Yûgi puis le sol cède sous pieds._

— _AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH !_ _hurle le jeune homme tandis qu'il tombe rapidement dans le vide sans fin et une étincelle lui arrache son pendentif._

— _YÛGI !_

 _Sugoroku ressent une douleur lancinante dans la poitrine. Il met ses mains tremblantes contre son cœur. Son teint devient verdâtre, son visage sue à grosses gouttes et suffoque. Puis le vieil homme s'effondre._

— _PAPY ! NON !_

Gwen sursaute dans son lit, le visage en sueur. Elle prend sa tête dans ses mains, le corps tremblant. Sa chambre est plongée dans la pénombre avec une petite lampe comme seule éclairage, posée sur le bureau. Soulevant ses couvertures, Gwen quitte son lit vêtue de son pyjama rouge à motif d'étoiles blanches. Elle se dirige vers sa fenêtre. Gwen ouvre les rideaux ainsi que sa vitre. Le ciel est noir d'encre et peu étoiles y brillent. Une douce brise s'infiltre dans la chambre, rafraîchissant ainsi la jeune fille qui semble se calmer mais toujours soucieuse. Elle s'accoude à sa fenêtre, la tête sur les bras et semble fixer un point vide.

— Gwen ?

Gwen se retourne et aperçoit la figure fantomatique de Kisara et de **Kuriboh** qui l'observe avec inquiétude.

— Pardon, je n'voulais pas vous réveiller, murmure Gwen.

~ Kurikuri ? lui demande **Kuriboh** soucieux ~

— J'ai fait un mauvais rêve, lui répond-t-elle anxieuse. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

— À propos de ?

— Yûgi-nii-chan et Papy. Je pense qu'ils sont en danger.

— Tu veux les appeler ?

— Mon téléphone n'est pas multinational, répond Gwen en secouant négativement de la tête.

~ Kurikuri ? ~

— Maman ? Je vais lui demander, approuve Gwen.

Elle se dirige vers son bureau puis prend son téléphone portable. Elle compose le numéro de sa mère et pose son téléphone contre son oreille gauche. Elle patiente anxieusement que Lili décroche. Enfin elle entend une voix ensommeillée au bout du fil.

— Allo ?

— Maman ? risque Gwen. Désolée d'appeler à cette heure.

— Gwen-chan ? Qui y a-t-il ? lui demande Lili d'une voix claire.

— Est-ce que t'as des nouvelles d'Yûgi et Papy ?

À l'autre bout du fil, Lili ne sait que faire. Elle se demande si elle devrait dire la vérité à sa fille.

— Maman ?

— Ah, oui ils ont appelé il n'y a pas longtemps, répond Lili en tentant de paraître enjoué. Ils ont fait une grosse découverte !

— Ah oui ? Ils vont bien ?

— Oui, ils vont très bien, sourit Lili. Pourquoi cette question ma chérie ?

— Oh…j'ai rêvé qu'Yûgi-nii-chan est tombé dans un trou et que Papy a eu une crise cardiaque, lui raconte Gwen la voix tremblante. Alors…je pensais qu'ils étaient en danger.

Des larmes roulent sur les joues pâles de Lili dont ses yeux bleus reflètent de la douleur. Elle les essuie rapidement de sa main.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont bien, la rassure Lili en gardant une voix posée. Tu sais qu'il est 3h du matin ? J'imagine que tu as cours demain, non ?

— Oui désolée.

— Rendors-toi, tu dois être forme pour l'école.

— Ok. Bonne nuit.

— Bonne nuit, Gwen-chan, lui souhaite Lili avant de raccrocher.

Lili repose le combiné sur le téléphone puis éclate en sanglot. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle essuie ses larmes puis se dirige vers son armoire. Elle l'ouvre puis prend une valise noire qu'elle pose sur son lit ainsi que quelques vêtements. Du côté de Gwen, elle repose son téléphone l'air incertaine.

— Maman a dit qu'ils vont très bien.

— Je vois, acquiesce Kisara. C'est donc une fausse alerte.

— Oui.

Soudain, son tatouage brille d'une douce lueur dorée. Gwen pose une main sur son bras droit et se sent réconfortée par la chaleur qui y dégage.

— On dirait que je me suis inquiétée pour rien, constate Gwen.

Elle se dirige vers son lit et s'allonge tandis que la **Demoiselle aux Yeux Bleus** la couvre avec sa couverture. **Kuriboh** vient se loger contre Gwen avec sa peluche **Kuriboh Ailé**.

 _Gwen et Yûgi observe le coucher de soleil en s'accoudant à la rambarde._

— _Mais d'après ce que j'ai vu, le mal est toujours accompagné par les ténèbres, entame Yûgi._

— _C'est pas forcément vrai. Regarde Jûdai, il a un pouvoir des ténèbres mais c'est doux comme la nuit, poursuit la jeune fille. Je pense que le bien et le mal ne se limite pas à la lumière et aux ténèbres. C'est la façon dont on utilise son pouvoir qui fait toute la différence._

— _Tu es naïf ! Le mal existe aussi bien dans la lumière que dans les ténèbres. Si elle ne disparaît pas, c'est l'univers tout entier qui va être éradiqué ! raille Shadow._

Dans un tunnel sombre, une silhouette est adossée sur la paroi rocheuse, les longues jambes à moitié pliés, les bras tombant mollement sur le sol et la tête sur le côté. Son pantalon ainsi que son t-shirt sont déchirés par endroits. Plusieurs contusions et brûlures ainsi que de la saleté, recouvrent son corps meurtri. De la lumière s'infiltre dans le tunnel par un minuscule trou au dessus de l'individu. Ses cheveux salis sont légèrement éclairés par la lumière de la lune. Il est possible d'y distinguer des bordures cramoisies sur ses cheveux noirs en pointes. FLIP-FLAP, FLIP-FLAP. Une autre personne marche dans le tunnel puis aperçoit le jeune homme inconscient. La main du jeune homme bouge sans pour autant reprendre conscience. Soudain il se fait soulever par l'inconnu puis s'engage plus loin dans le tunnel.

Le lendemain, Ishizu, Marek, Rishido, Rebecca ainsi que quelques chercheurs de l'équipe de fouille sont retournés dans la tombe du Pharaon Sans Nom pour rechercher activement Yûgi. Dans la salle funéraire, ils ont inspecté le trou. En préparant une longue corde solide et un équipement de sauvetage, Marek s'est proposé de sauter dedans malgré le refus d'Ishizu à cause de ses blessures. Marek l'a rassuré qu'il ne peut pas rester sans rien faire car il en doit une à Yûgi pour l'avoir sauvé.

À l'intérieur du précipice, le jeune homme pointe sa lampe torche vers le bas en espérant repérer le fond mais seul le vide est présent. Il tire une fois sur la corde pour le faire à nouveau descendre. Quelques minutes plus tard, Marek aperçoit enfin le fond puis détache son équipement. En cherchant avec sa lampe, Marek est attiré par un objet de taille moyenne à moitié enfoui dans la terre. Il s'approche, s'accroupit puis déterre l'objet avec ses deux mains après avoir placé sa lampe torche dans la bouche.

Ses yeux s'élargissent quand il découvre un disque de duel poussiéreux dont l'aile et le bracelet sont brisés. De plus l'appareil crache des étincelles. Marek remarque également une absence de Deck puis saisit le disque de duel avec précaution. Puis regardant autour de lui, il ne trouve aucune trace d'Yûgi ce qui semble le décourager. Il remet son équipement et tire deux fois sur la corde pour faire signe de le remonter. Arrivé à la surface, Marek se hisse hors du ravin aidé de Rishido.

— Alors, tu as trouvé quelque chose ? l'interroge Rebecca.

— Je n'ai pas trouvé la moindre trace de Yûgi mais son disque de duel oui, répond Marek en leur montrant l'objet.

— Il est mal en point, constate Rebecca en prenant le disque de duel des mains du jeune homme aux cheveux blancs.

— Yûgi a vraiment disparu ? s'inquiète Ishizu.

— Il doit être là-dedans ! s'obstine la jeune femme blonde. Il faut encore chercher !

Plusieurs personnes descendent à leur tour dans le précipice, pour rechercher un quelconque indice. Cependant, leur recherches s'avèrent être vaines. Et cela dura trois jours. Trois jours sans nouvelles du Roi des Duels. À l'hôpital, Sugoroku est toujours inconscient et Arthur a enfin pu le voir. Il s'assied à son chevet et le fixe avec beaucoup de peine. Plusieurs fils et moniteurs sont attachés sur son ami, ainsi qu'un tube respiratoire dans la bouche. Le cardiogramme contrôle son rythme de cardiaque et semble être stable pour le moment.

— Tu dois te réveiller Sugoroku, lui dit Arthur. Lili-chan sera bientôt là.

Entre-temps, Lili est arrivée en Égypte. Valise en main, elle sort de l'aéroport. Elle cherche le papier qui indique l'adresse de l'hôpital dans la ville de Louxor dans son sac à main. Voyant plusieurs taxis à l'entrée, elle y entre dans la première puis demande au chauffeur de la conduire à l'hôpital. Enfin le véhicule se met en route. 15 min plus tard, le taxi arrive à l'hôpital de Louxor. Lili sort de la voiture après avoir payé le chauffeur puis elle s'engouffre avec hâte dans le bâtiment en traînant sa valise. Immédiatement, elle se rend à la réception qui est tenu par une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs coiffés en chignon, la peau bronzée et vêtue d'une chemise lavande à manches longues.

— Excusez-moi mademoiselle, l'interpelle Lili en anglais et un peu essoufflée.

— En quoi puis-je vous aider ? lui demande aimablement la réceptionniste.

— Je suis MUTÔ Lili, MUTÔ Sugoroku est mon père, déballe la femme rousse. Il a bien été admis dans cet hôpital, n'est ce pas ?

— Un instant je vous prie, la fait patienter la réceptionniste.

Lili s'accoude au bureau puis tapote la surface avec ses doigts pendant que la réceptionniste cherche les informations demandées sur son ordinateur.

— Voilà, MUTÔ Sugoroku est dans la chambre 307, l'informe-t-elle.

— Merci beaucoup mademoiselle.

Lili se dirige vers l'ascenseur puis entre à l'intérieur. Elle appuie sur le bouton n°3, fermant ainsi les portes. Une goutte de sueur lui glisse sur la tempe et son cœur bat à tout rompre. Enfin les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent. Dans le couloir du troisième étage, le professeur Hawkins sort de la chambre de Sugoroku dans son costume couleur crème. En se promenant dans le couloir, il entend le bruit des portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir. Quelle surprise pour lui quand il découvre une femme d'âge mûre, de taille moyenne, cheveux courts de couleur rousse, yeux bleus et vêtue d'un chemisier bleu avec une longue jupe de la même couleur avec des talons blancs aux pieds. La femme a l'air également surprise de le voir.

— Arthur !

— Lili ! Tu es enfin arrivée, lui sourit Arthur.

— Il m'a fallu du temps pour organiser mon voyage, précise Lili en sortant de l'ascenseur. Comment va Papa ?

— Sugoroku est toujours dans le même état, lui répond le vieil homme avec peine. Yûgi-kun est toujours porté disparu.

Lili a les larmes aux yeux et apporte sa main vers sa bouche pour la couvrir.

— Viens Lili-chan, allons voir Sugoroku, lui dit Arthur en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

Le professeur Hawkins conduit Lili dans la chambre de son père avec sa valise. La femme s'installe au chevet de son père. Elle lui caresse les cheveux grisés en bataille.

— Mon pauvre papa, murmure Lili les yeux brillant. Je t'avais prévenu que tu étais trop vieux pour ce genre de choses. Mais tu n'en fait qu'à ta tête comme d'habitude ! Mon petit Yûgi, où es-tu ?

Noir, tout est noir autour de lui. Depuis combien de temps est-il là ? Il sent son corps complètement engourdi, allongé sur une surface rugueuse. Il essaie de bouger sa main droite.

— Oh ? Il a bougé ! s'exclame une voix féminine.

— Ne parle pas trop fort, conseille une voix masculine sur un ton grave.

— Réveille-toi, s'il te plait, lui demande une autre voix profonde et baryton.

Puis une petite lueur s'infiltre dans sa vision. Battant des paupières, les yeux de couleur améthyste s'ouvrent lentement. Il aperçoit trois silhouettes flous puis cligne des yeux, sa vue se faisant plus claire. La première silhouette s'avère être un homme a la peau halée, les cheveux raides de couleur brun, portant un chapeau bleu pointu ainsi qu'un costume de mage aux bordures dorées. La deuxième personne est une femme au teint rosé, les yeux de biche émeraude, les cheveux sauvages blonds portant un chapeau, des vêtements et des bottes bleues et roses bonbon.

Elle est parée d'un collier jaune-vert avec une pierre rouge à l'intérieur. Le troisième individu est un homme au teint bronzé, les yeux étroits de couleur violet, les cheveux noirs et magenta en forme d'étoile, des mèches blondes tordu qui encadrent son visage ainsi que des boulons de foudre qui se dressent sur sa tête. Il est habillé exactement comme le jeune homme sauf qu'il porte une veste bleue foncée style cape sur ses épaules ainsi qu'une pyramide inversée reliée par une chaîne autour de son cou et une couronne dorée avec l'œil Horus sur son front. Le jeune homme écarquille des yeux.

— **Magicien des Ténèbres** , **Magicienne des Ténèbres** , mon…Autre Moi ? murmure-t-il la voix pâteuse. Mon dieu, je suis mort…

— Rassure-toi, tu es bien vivant Aibou, sourit Atem.

— Atem ! s'exclame Aibou en se levant d'un bond mais traverse Atem en voulant le prendre dans ses bras.

BONG ! Il atterrit la tête première sur le sol sous les regards paniqués des trois individus.

— Attention Yûgi, ça va ? lui demande la **Magicienne des Ténèbres**.

— Aie, aie, marmonne Yûgi en se redressant et frottant son visage.

Il se retourne et soupire.

— J'ai oublié qu'on partage plus le même corps, croasse Yûgi.

— Haha haha ! rit Atem.

Atem prend la main d'Yûgi puis le tire pour lui donner une étreinte chaleureuse. Cela semble surprendre le Roi des Jeux car il est capable de le toucher.

— Moi aussi, je suis heureux de te voir, avoue le Pharaon.

Yûgi a les larmes aux yeux puis lui rend l'étreinte. Mana et Mahado sourient en les voyants. On aurait dit des frères jumeaux qui se retrouvent après une longue séparation ce qui n'est pas faux pour dire. Puis Atem prend son double par les épaules.

— Comment tu te sens ?

— Un peu…patraque, avoue Yûgi avec un visage fatigué.

— C'est normal, avec toute l'énergie que tu as dépensé pendant le jeu des ténèbres, indique Mana en pliant le bras gauche. Nous avons même soigné tes blessures.

— Merci et je vous dois des excuses, marmonne Yûgi aux deux magiciens. Vous avez été envoyés au cimetière à cause de ce type.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassure Mana en balançant sa main de haut en bas. Ce **Grapha** était assez pénible et laid ! Ce **Brron** était encore pire ! C'est un vrai fauteur de trouble dans le monde des esprits.

— Ce misérable Shadow t'a entraîné dans les profondeurs du tombeau, grince Atem en serrant les poings.

— Je dois remonter là-haut, je dois m'assurer que tout le monde va bien, déclare Yûgi en essayant de se lever mais ses membres refusent de lui obéir.

Mahado le soutient par les épaules alors qu'il est sur le point de s'effondrer. Le magicien le fait rasseoir.

— Tu n'es pas encore en état de te déplacer, Petit Maître, le conseille le **Magicien des Ténèbres** en lui donnant un sac ainsi qu'une gourde que Yûgi accepte. Tu dois reprendre des forces. Ça fait trois jours que tu es resté inconscient.

— QUOI ?! Trois jours ?! s'écrit Yûgi les yeux exorbités avant de tousser violemment.

Atem se déplace près de lui puis lui masse le dos avec ses mains.

— Calme-toi Aibou, lui demande Atem. Boit ton eau.

Yûgi apporte sa main près du bouchon de la gourde puis le dé-bouchonne. Ensuite, il lève la gourde près de sa bouche sèche et en boit le contenu à grande gorgée pour soulager sa gorge en feu. Enfin il essuie sa bouche d'un revers de main pour chasser l'humidité. Il bouchonne de nouveau le récipient et le pose à côté de lui.

— Ah, ça fait du bien. Mais tout le monde doit me chercher, s'inquiète Yûgi. Grand-père doit se faire un sang d'encre.

Les trois individus se regardent avec inquiétude. Atem ferme les yeux et croise les bras. Mana joue nerveusement avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Mahado tapote son bâton vert. Yûgi détache son sac de nourriture quand il remarque le comportement de ses amis.

— Qu'est ce qu'il ya ? leur demande Yûgi.

— Comment dire, hésite le Pharaon. J'ai tout vu depuis l'au-delà. Tout le monde te recherche activement. Et Grand-père…est à l'hôpital.

Yûgi reste interdit pendant quelques secondes. Puis il prend sa tête dans ses mains.

— Non pas Grand-père ! Je dois aller le voir, déclare-t-il en les toisant du regard. Je veux le voir immédiatement ! Emmenez-moi le voir !

— Petit Maître, tu es toujours convalescent, tente de le raisonner Mahado.

— Mais Grand-père…

— Grand-père est un combattant, Aibou, le rassure Atem. Il va s'en sortir, il s'en sort toujours.

Yûgi baisse la tête en signe de défaite. Ce n'est pas la première fois que le vieil homme se retrouve dans un lit d'hôpital et à chaque fois, le jeune homme panique. Puis son ventre gronde comme un tonnerre. Cela le fait rougir furieusement car cela fait longtemps qu'il n'a mangé quelque chose. Yûgi se frotte le ventre, puis reprend son sac de nourriture qui contient des fruits, des tranches de gruyère ainsi que deux miches de pain complet. Yûgi prend une pomme puis croque dedans.

— J'ai prévenu nos amis pour leur indiquer où tu te trouves, l'informe le Pharaon. J'ai dû faire une apparition like ghost.

Yûgi avale sa nourriture puis pouffe de rire :

— J'espère que tu ne les a pas fait fuir ?

— Ah non, avec tous ce qu'ils ont vécu, voir un fantôme est le cadet de leur souci, rit Atem.

— Quand est-ce qu'ils arrivent ? demande Yûgi puis croque de nouveau dans sa pomme.

— Nous sommes de l'autre côté du Nil, donc ça devrait prendre quelques heures, précise la **Magicienne des Ténèbres**.

— Vous m'avez emmené aussi loin ?

— On avait un truc à faire ici, répond le Pharaon.

— Ah oui, commence Yûgi. Félicitation pour votre mariage !

Mana et Atem piquent un fard à la mention de leur union. La magicienne sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

— Merci Yûgi ! s'exclame joyeusement la **Magicienne des Ténèbres**. Et dire que j'ai attendu 3000 ans et une dizaine d'années pour qu'il me le demande enfin, plaisante-t-elle puis fait un clin d'œil.

— J'ai toujours su qu'il avait un faible pour la **Magicienne des Ténèbres** , rit Yûgi.

— Ah oui ? sourit Mana en jetant un œil à son mari qui est rouge cramoisi.

— Aibou ! le gronde le Pharaon.

— Le prince n'a pas cessé de reluquer la carte de Mana pendant son temps sur terre, affirme Mahado, encore plus lors des duels.

— Oh, le petit pervers ! rit Yûgi à gorge déployé.

— Mahado pas toi aussi ! se plaint Atem.

— Mes excuses mon Pharaon, s'excuse le Magicien avec un sourire au coin.

Yûgi continue de rire en voyant la mine gênée de sa moitié.

— Tu peux parler Aibou, riposte Atem. Toi et Anzu, vous vous tournez autour depuis des années et vous voilà fiancées maintenant ! Tu es vraiment devenu un homme !

Le visage d'Yûgi prend une couleur pivoine. Le trio sont pris d'un fou rire et bientôt, le Roi des Jeux les rejoints.

— Finalement, je n'pense pas que je suis prêt à te voir en momie, avoue Yûgi avec un regard peiné. C'est trop bizarre. Je devrais laisser ta tombe tranquille.

— Tu peux l'emporter, accepte Atem. Tous mes biens terrestres te reviennent de droit.

— Quoi ?! Mais c'est trop ! refuse Yûgi en secouant la tête. Et puis c'est l'Égypte qui en a la propriété. Je veux seulement te remettre dans l'histoire comme il se doit c'est tout.

— Merci Aibou, sourit le Pharaon.

— Bon, Mahado et moi, devons retourner dans le monde des esprits. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser le palais trop longtemps, explique Mana.

— Je vois, comprend Yûgi. Merci à vous.

— Nous serons toujours à ta disposition Petit Maître.

Yûgi hoche la tête en approbation puis les deux magiciens disparaissent, le laissant seul avec le Pharaon. Il se tourne vers Atem avec un regard interrogateur.

— Pourquoi tu ne vas pas avec eux ?

— Il y a encore une chose que je dois faire, lui répond-t-il. Et je veux m'assurer que tu ailles mieux. Pourquoi, tu veux déjà te débarrasser de moi ?

— Non, bien sûr que non ! sourit Yûgi avec gratitude.

Quelques heures plus tard, Yûgi a repris quelques forces. Atem l'aide à se relever puis entreprennent de sortir du tunnel. Ils marchent pendant un certain temps.

— Où mène ce tunnel ? questionne Yûgi à son yami.

— Dans un autre tombeau, répond le Pharaon. Le prêtre Seto a fait construire ce passage pour évacuer le pays en cas de guerre. Mais finalement, il n'a jamais servi. La salle doit être ensevelit sous la terre maintenant. De plus, seul un membre de la famille royale peut ouvrir le chemin conduisant là où nous nous sommes affrontés.

— Hein ? Le tombeau de la Porte du Paradis ?! s'exclame Yûgi.

— Oh, nous sommes arrivés, constate Atem en s'arrêtant à quelques pas.

Là se situe une entrée vers une pièce plus vaste. Les deux duellistes s'engagent à l'intérieur. La pièce est étroite, fabriquée en brique de terre séchée et le plafond est troué. Puis une étincelle brille dans la terre. Intrigué, Yûgi s'approche puis se met à genoux. Il déterre l'objet de ses mains. Il est surpris de découvrir une pièce de puzzle dorée.

— C'est…l'une des pièces du Puzzle Millénaire ! Comment ? Il est autour de ton cou.

— C'est plutôt une version spirituelle que j'ai, précise Atem en prenant son Puzzle dans les mains. Tu dois le reconstituer Aibou.

— Pourquoi ? Ton âme n'est plus à l'intérieur, se demande Yûgi perplexe. Le Puzzle Millénaire a perdu son pouvoir.

— Depuis quelques temps, j'ai reçu plusieurs rapports étranges, lui raconte le Roi de l'au-delà. Dans le monde des esprits du Duel Monster, plusieurs esprits ont disparu.

— Quoi ? Comme avec les Doma ? lui demande Yûgi en fronçant les sourcils.

— Oui, acquiesce Atem. Mais seuls les esprits de pure lumière ont disparu.

— Alors ce sont les Soldats de l'Ombre qui sont derrière tout ça ?

— Exact. Il ne reste plus que la famille des **Yeux Bleus** maintenant.

— Merde ! Gwen est vraiment en grave danger ! s'affole Yûgi. Leurs cartes sont sous sa protection.

— C'est pour ça que la famille des **Yeux Bleus** est intouchable. Mais…il y a aussi Kaiba. Il est le propriétaire d'origine après tout, ils vont vouloir l'éliminer aussi.

— Ça craint, Kaiba-kun est facile à trouver vu qu'il est célèbre dans le monde entier. Ils ont essayé de me tuer parce que je fais partie des Lumières, réfléchit Yûgi en s'asseyant en tailleur. Jûdai-kun les a déjà combattus pour protéger Gwen mais je n'connais pas vraiment leur connexion.

— Malheureusement, le seul qui puisse nous éclairer n'existe plus, soupire le Pharaon. Et le Jûdai de cette époque n'a pas encore vécu son futur funeste.

— En plus, j'avais promis à Gwen de rechercher des infos sur la malédiction de Jûdai-kun.

— En parlant de ça, se rappelle Atem. Mahado a trouvé le contre-sort mais il n'a pas eu le temps de te le dire.

— Vraiment ?! sourit Yûgi en reprenant espoir. Comment ?

— Hum…il faut effectuer une sorte de rituel. On a besoin de rassembler l'énergie de LUMIÈRE et TÉNÈBRES ainsi que celui qui l'a maudit pour espérer briser la malédiction. Il faut le faire avant la fin du compte à rebours, sinon c'est fichu. À partir de trois flammes, on ressent seulement une intense fatigue qui épuise toutes nos forces et nous fait perdre connaissance. Puis la quatrième, des douleurs atroces dans tout le corps, la cinquième, des convulsions et des vomissements de sang…À partir de la septième, l'âme se déchire lentement et cause des pannes. A partir de la dixième, des tentacules noirs poussent sur le corps, la onzième, tu meurs puis la dernière efface l'existence après s'être transformé en rose noire.

— Mais…on retourne à la case départ ! On n'sait même pas qui l'a maudit.

— C'est ça le gros problème, dit Atem en secouant négativement de la tête. Le plus simple, ce serait qu'ils viennent à vous pour pouvoir les forcer à parler.

— Mais Gwen, s'inquiète Yûgi.

— Elle est l'une des raisons pour laquelle tu dois reconstituer le Puzzle. Ton pouvoir actuel n'est pas suffisant pour lutter contre les Ombres, le met en garde Atem. Il te sera très utile.

Yûgi observe la pièce de puzzle dans sa main droite. Il serre sa main puis pose la pièce au sol et creuse la terre pour trouver les autres pièces. Il finit par tous les rassembler.

— Aibou…

— Je suis l'aîné, je n'veux pas être un poids mort pour eux, affirme Yûgi en commençant à assembler le puzzle. _Mon nouveau vœu, c'est de pouvoir les sauver pour qu'ils cessent de souffrir._

Puis quelques minutes plus tard, la pyramide inversée prend forme. Cela surprend Yûgi que la chaîne soit toujours présente sur son puzzle. Enfin la dernière pièce où est incrusté l'œil d'Oudjat. Une goutte de sueur glisse lentement sur la tempe du jeune homme. Il saisit la dernière pièce et le place. CLIC ! Cependant rien ne se passe. Yûgi soupire de déception.

— Je le savais, il est inutilisable sans toi.

— J'ai juste à te céder une partie de mes pouvoirs. Aibou, nos esprits ne permuteront plus comme avant, l'avertit le Pharaon. Nous pourrons toujours utiliser notre lien mental mais tu devras te débrouiller seul.

— Je vois, pas de problème.

Atem acquiesce puis approche son index près de l'œil d'Oudjat. En touchant l'œil, le Puzzle Millénaire se met à briller de mille feux surprenant Yûgi par la même occasion.

— Whoua ! s'écrit Yûgi tandis que l'œil d'Horus apparaît également sur son front.

— Je compte sur toi Aibou, lui souhaite Atem.

Puis la vision d'Yûgi blanchit. Il cligne des yeux tandis que la lumière se dissipe. Il aperçoit des surfaces rocheuses autour de lui. Yûgi se retourne pour essayer de repérer Atem mais il a disparu. Il remarque seulement l'entrée du tombeau. Le ciel est de couleur crépuscule.

— Je suis à l'extérieur ? Whoua la classe, je me suis téléporté ! s'exclame-t-il impressionné.

Yûgi baisse le regard vers son puzzle toujours dans ses mains. Il saisit la chaîne puis la met autour de son cou. Ce poids lourd lui a presque manqué. Ensuite, Yûgi court pendant quelques temps et atteint le quai où plusieurs personnes, chargent des cargaisons sur les bateaux. Yûgi s'approche du pont tout en regardant les gens travailler. À l'horizon, un yacht se pointe. Le jeune homme aux cheveux tricolores, plisse ses yeux améthyste pour mieux voir.

Un homme bronzé aux cheveux blancs noués en queue de cheval, navigue le bateau tandis qu'un homme de grande taille avec un tatouage d'hiéroglyphe sur le côté droit de son visage, se tient à ses côtés. Une jeune femme en tenue de cowboy, les yeux bleus et lunettes carrés sur le nez, les longs cheveux blonds et bouclé dansent au rythme du vent. Elle scrute les alentours en cherchant quelqu'un des yeux et une main sur son chapeau. La dernière est une femme d'âge mûr au teint halée ainsi qu'aux longs cheveux noirs coupés au carré avec un diadème sur le front dont la pierre verte est incrustée au centre.

— Ils sont là ! Hé, les amis je suis là ! hèle Yûgi en agitant ses bras au dessus de sa tête. HÉ !

— Hum ? se demande Marek qui plisse des yeux en fixant le quai.

Il aperçoit un homme aux cheveux tricolore lui agitant les bras et criant. Marek écarquille des yeux en le reconnaissant.

— C'est Yûgi ! Il est vivant ! s'écrit Marek en s'adressant aux autres.

— Yûgi ! l'appelle Rebecca les larmes aux yeux se postant à côté de Marek.

Puis Marek accoste au pont où se trouve Yûgi. Il prend une corde puis jette l'ancre dans la mer. Immédiatement, le groupe débarque à la grande joie du Roi des Jeux. Rebecca saute sur Yûgi qui est surpris. Elle le serre fortement dans ses bras tandis qu'il tente de garder l'équilibre. Marek étreint le duelliste avec la même force qui fait grimacer ce dernier. Rishido et Ishizu sont heureux de le retrouver sain et sauf. Le visage d'Yûgi vire au bleu.

— J'ai…j'étouffe !

— Pardon ! s'excuse Marek et Rebecca en le relâchant.

— Ouf…moi aussi…je suis content de vous retrouver, se réjouit Yûgi.

— Yûgi, c'est un soulagement de voir que tu vas bien, déclare Ishizu.

— Oui, je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiété.

— Yûgi ton grand-père, commence Rishido.

— Je sais, hoche Yûgi. Emmenez-moi le voir.

— Ok mais comment tu es au courant ? lui demande Marek un peu curieux.

— Hum ? Mais…ce n'est pas le Puzzle du Millénium ?! s'exclame Rebecca surprise en pointant la pyramide du doigt.

— Si, c'est lui, confirme Yûgi en prenant son puzzle dans ses mains.

— Mais il est censé avoir disparu après le Duel de Cérémonie, rappelle Ishizu.

— Euh… c'est une longue histoire, avoue Yûgi en se grattant la tête avec sa main droite. Je vous raconterais en chemin.

Le groupe embarque sur le yacht avec Yûgi qui leur explique rapidement ce qui lui est arrivé. Marek ramène l'ancre à bord, puis navigue en marche arrière avant de tourner et faire demi-tour. Ils ont tous été surpris que le Pharaon soit revenu sur terre pour le sauver et de la raison pour laquelle Yûgi est à nouveau en possession du Puzzle Millénaire. Puis ils arrivent à Louxor à l'aube. Reprenant la jeep, ils se rendent à l'hôpital.

En arrivant à la clinique, le groupe conduit immédiatement Yûgi au troisième étage pour qu'il puisse voir Sugoroku. Surpris, Yûgi voit sa mère et le professeur Hawkins endormis sur leur siège près de la porte de son grand-père. S'approchant doucement de Lili, il s'assit discrètement à côté d'elle. Le groupe décide de réveiller le professeur Hawkins sans bruit. Celui-ci est surpris et très heureux de voir Yûgi mais il s'abstint ne voulant pas réveiller Lili. Il se contente alors d'une simple poignée de main avec le Roi des Jeux. Ensuite ils quittent le couloir pour laisser Yûgi avec sa mère. Hésitant, il pose délicatement une main sur l'épaule de Lili et la secoue doucement.

— Maman ? Maman, réveille-toi, lui murmure Yûgi.

— Hum ? marmonne-t-elle avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

Lili sursaute en apercevant son fils la regarder. Ses larmes coulent abondamment sur ses joues. N'y croyant pas ses yeux, elle prend les joues d'Yûgi dans ses mains qu'il trouve un peu froide.

— Mon…fils, mon…petit garçon, pleure Lili. Tu es revenu.

— Oui, je suis là, sourit Yûgi. Excuse-moi de t'avoir autant inquiété.

Lili serre son fils dans ses bras et sanglote de joie. Yûgi lui rend l'étreinte en souriant et tente de réconforter sa mère en lui frottant le dos. Quelques minutes plus tard, Lili parvient à se calmer et se sépare de son fils.

— Mon dieu, j'ai cru mourir quand on m'a appelé pour me dire que mon père a eu un infarctus et que mon fils unique a été porté disparu dans la fouille, gémit Lili.

— Oui, c'est un peu de ma faute, s'excuse Yûgi honteux de lui-même.

— Le plus important, c'est que tu sois sain et sauf, le pardonne Lili.

— Et Gwen, elle le sait ? lui questionne Yûgi un peu inquiet.

— Non, j'ai préféré ne rien lui dire, lui répond Lili. Bien qu'elle m'a appelée car elle a fait un cauchemar où ton grand-père a eu sa crise et que tu es tombé dans un trou. Mais je l'ai convaincu que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, rien de plus.

— Oh, tu as bien fait. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle panique et qu'un autre accident arrive, s'inquiète Yûgi. Et Grand-père ?

— Il est toujours inconscient. Va le voir, mon chéri, lui suggère-t-elle.

Yûgi acquiesce puis se lève de son siège. Il tourne doucement la poignée puis ouvre la porte et rentre à l'intérieur. Il a un pincement au cœur de revoir à nouveau son grand-père sur un lit d'hôpital avec plusieurs machines autour de lui. Il s'approche de lui puis s'installe sur le tabouret. Yûgi prend la main gauche vieillit de son papy dans les siennes.

— Grand-père, je suis là, murmure Yûgi. S'il te plait, ne nous laisse pas maintenant. Je n'veux pas que Gwen souffre encore plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà si tu t'en vas. S'il te plait, Grand-père reste encore un peu de temps avec nous. Réveille-toi.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, l'œil du Puzzle Millénaire scintille. Puis, les yeux de Sugoroku bouge ce qui attire l'œil de Yûgi. Enfin, il bat des paupières laissant entrevoir ses yeux améthyste de la même couleur que son petit-fils. Yûgi est très surpris et sourit de toutes ses dents.

— Grand-père !

À la mention de son nom, Sugoroku aperçoit le visage souriant et dégoulinant de larmes de son petit fils. Ému, il laisse glisser une larme solitaire de ses yeux.

— Attend Grand-père, je vais prévenir maman et le docteur, je reviens tout de suite, le rassure Yûgi en se levant et se dirigeant vers la porte.

Quelques jours plus tard…Sugoroku s'est complètement remis de sa crise à la grande joie de sa famille et de ses amis. Le groupe entier est venu lui rendre visite l'après-midi. Yûgi et Lili sont installés à son chevet tandis que le reste préfère rester en retrait.

— Sacrée histoire ! rit Sugoroku en apprenant le sauvetage de Yûgi. Le Pharaon et toi me surprenaient toujours !

— Mais il n'occupe plus mon corps, je suis complètement seul dans ma tête, avoue Yûgi en tenant son puzzle dans ses mains.

— Que comptes-tu faire maintenant Yûgi ? lui demande Ishizu.

— Je vais rentrer au Japon, répond-t-il. Kaiba-kun, Gwen et Jûdai-kun sont en danger. C'est pour ça que j'ai récupéré le Puzzle Millénaire.

— Donc ce cas, moi et Grand-père on va rester ici pour s'occuper de la découverte récente du tombeau, lui annonce Rebecca. Tu peux partir tranquille, Yûgi.

— Nous, nous allons chercher des infos sur ces Ombres, propose Marek.

— C'est trop dangereux, s'inquiète Yûgi.

— Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? argumente Marek. Nous savons maintenant de quoi il est capable. Nous sommes tous impliqués dedans.

— C'est gentil à vous, sourit Yûgi. Mais ça m'embête un peu.

— Yûgi accepte leur aide, tu ne pourras pas les vaincre seul, tente de le convaincre Lili.

— Bon très bien, accepte-t-il finalement. Alors faites très attention. La prochaine étape, c'est rentrer à la maison et trouver une façon de protéger Gwen, Jûdai-kun et Kaiba-kun bien qu'il n'en a pas vraiment besoin lui.

Il se lève de son siège puis contourne le lit de son grand-père pour se retrouver devant la fenêtre. Yûgi scrute le ciel bleu d'un regard déterminé.

— _Préparez-vous, Soldat de l'Ombre, je vous n'laisserais pas faire ce que vous souhaitez plus longtemps !_


	16. Le duel au sommet PARTIE 1 : VWXYZ !

**Chapitre 11 : Le duel au sommet, PARTIE 1 : L'Union VWXYZ !**

« _Aujourd'hui, c'est le test mensuel de la Duel Académie. Shô est vraiment en train de stresser à mort à force de prier_ _ **Osiris.**_ _Mais si vous voulez connaitre cette histoire, vivons-là ensemble ! Mais d'abord, dodo.»_

Le dortoir des **Rouges OSIRIS** est situé près du quai et relié par un gigantesque pont. Dans sa chambre, Shô est installé à son bureau portant un bandeau blanc sur le front avec trois cartes représentant « **Monter Reborn** ». Deux bougies allumées reposent sur les deux recoins de sa table. Une autre carte de **Monster Reborn** est soutenue au milieu par un porte cadre ainsi qu'un poster **d'Osiris le Dragon du Ciel** accroché au mur. Le jeune garçon a les mains jointes et semble prier **Osiris** avec une grande anxiété.

― Je vous en conjure…Ô Dieu du duel, fais que grâce à mon score au test mensuel d'aujourd'hui, je sois promu de **Rouge OSIRIS** à **Jaune RÂ** ! Ce sera ma « Résurrection des morts » !

Jûdai ronfle dans son lit et ne semble pas vouloir se réveiller. Un réveil est posé près de son oreiller et affiche 6h59.

― Sauvez le pauvre Shô du cimetière ! Je vous en supplie !

DRRIIIIIINGG ! Le réveil résonne fortement dans la pièce et fait sursauter Shô qui se retourne à toute vitesse vers la source du bruit. Jûdai dort toujours aussi profondément n'ayant pas entendu son réveil sonner. Shô fait la moue en le voyant si relaxé.

― Comment Grand frère Jûdai peut être aussi relaxé aujourd'hui ? Il n'a même pas révisé hier. Il est rentré directement dormir.

Shô se lève de sa chaise puis s'approche de Jûdai. Il s'accroupit puis avance sa main vers son épaule pour secouer le jeune garçon au pays des rêves.

― Frérot réveille-toi. On a test ce matin, tu as mis le réveil exprès pour ça. Frérot !

― ZZZT…c'est mon…TOUR JE PIOCHE ! hurle Jûdai en se retournant subitement.

Il lève les poings mais frappe malencontreusement Shô qui tombe à terre. Celui-ci se redresse visiblement contrarié. Il lève son poing gauche dans la direction de Jûdai.

― Finis ton tour ! Je t'ai dit que tu allais être en retard pour le test !

― Ne t'énerve pas Shô, le raisonne Hayato qui l'observe depuis son lit situé au-dessus du sien. Les tests se font entre dortoirs. Jûdai a battu Chronos-sensei et Gwen était censée être chez les **Jaunes RÂ**. Ils ont plus de chance d'être promu que nous. Mais si on a de la chance, ils vont sûrement encore s'affronter ou laisse-le dormir.

― Non ! Un bon petit frère comme moi ne peut pas faire ça à son frérot, refuse Shô en le regardant. Et puis, je n'ai pas tellement envie d'affronter Grande sœur parce qu'elle est plus forte que lui !

― C'est toi qui vois.

Shô se rapproche à nouveau de Jûdai et le secoue de toutes ses forces.

― Frérot, réveille-toi bon sang ! Réveille-toi !

Puis il se lève et quitte la chambre en courant. Une goutte d'eau glisse à l'arrière tête de Hayato car Shô a vite changé d'attitude. À l'extérieur, Shô se dirige en courant vers la Duel Académie maintenant un visage sérieux mais trébuche sur le sol dur.

Dans une vaste salle sombre, trois individus vêtus de capes noires se sont réunis autour d'un grand cercle magique qui éclaire faiblement la pièce. Celui-ci projette une image de Jûdai endormi dans son lit ainsi qu'une image de Gwen à la Duel Académie rejointe par Shô. Une femme de taille moyenne portant le masque de loup blanc se tient debout, à la droite du cercle magique. Avec un homme portant un masque de dragon doré à gauche et bien sûr, Shadow se trouve parmi eux. Cependant il a décidé d'abandonner son masque car son identité a été découverte.

― Je ne peux pas croire que Blue Eyes Girl a été ramenée à la vie ! se plaint la jeune fille avec les mains sur les hanches.

― Que crois-tu que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai appris que ce maudit MUTÔ Yûgi a survécu à sa chute mortelle ? poursuit Shadow les bras croisés.

― Calmez-vous, leur demande calmement la quatrième personne dont la voix est froide et grinçante. Prenez cela comme un challenge.

― Excusez-moi mon Seigneur, intervient l'homme au masque de dragon avec une voix grave. Permettez-moi de tester YÛKI Jûdai. Je veux m'assurer qu'il est à la hauteur de nos attentes.

Le chef des Soldats de l'Ombre fixe longuement son serviteur. Chiyuki tape du pied avec les mains sur ses hanches courbées.

― Hell ce n'est pas juste ! C'est censé être mon tour d'y aller et je veux voir mon Jûdai ! proteste Chiyuki à son collègue.

― Tu n'es pas assez discrète et tu vas tout foutre en l'air ! rétorque le dénommé Hell.

― Répète ce que tu as dit ?! s'énerve Chiyuki en serrant ses poings.

― Du calme Chiyuki, intervient Shadow pour calmer le jeu.

Chiyuki fait la moue et se tait.

― Très bien Hell, accepte le quatrième individu. Tu as l'autorisation pour tester YÛKI Jûdai.

Hell sourit de satisfaction.

― Cependant, ne le tue pas, l'avertit son supérieur. Nous avons besoin qu'il devienne encore plus fort. Et à ce moment là, tu pourras faire de lui ce que bon te semble.

― À vos ordres, accepte Hell.

Il pose une main près de son cœur pour montrer sa loyauté puis s'incline avant de tourner les talons. Hell ouvre un couloir des ténèbres d'un geste de la main puis s'engouffre à l'intérieur. Le portail se referme puis s'ouvre à nouveau au dessus de l'île volcanique. Hell en ressort et observe attentivement la Duel Académie.

― Amuse-toi bien YÛKI Jûdai pendant qu'il en ait encore temps, crache-t-il.

Hell tend son bras puis ouvre son poing qui laisse échapper une pluie noire.

Au beau milieu de la forêt verdoyante, un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs en bataille, yeux gris et vêtu d'une longue veste bleue, semble chercher quelque chose de bien précis. Enfin, il s'accroupit près d'un sol dont la terre a été retournée. De son manteau, il sort une petite boîte plate en métal qu'il pose près de lui. Le **Bleu OBÉLISK** creuse la terre avec ses deux mains. Après s'être assuré que le trou est assez profond, le jeune garçon saisit la boîte puis l'ouvre. À l'intérieur, se trouve une carte à bordure orange dont l'illustration représente un énorme dragon dont la partie gauche est de couleur blanche tandis que la partie droite est noire. Il est entouré d'un halo lumineux. Le jeune garçon la fixe avec regret.

― Pardonne-moi, **Dragon de la Lumière et des Ténèbres**. Je vais prouver à tous ces minables que MANJUME Jun « Thunder » mérite sa place chez les **Bleus OBÉLISK** , grâce à ses compétences d'élites pas à cause de l'argent de sa famille. Mais je dois le faire sans toi. Je reviendrais te chercher ensuite.

Puis Manjume referme le couvercle et dépose la boîte de son monstre dans le trou et le recouvre avec le tas de terre qu'il a enlevé puis dépose une grosse pierre. Manjume se relève puis tourne les talons. Il jette un œil une dernière fois à son dragon enterré puis se retourne avec un visage déterminé tout en quittant définitivement la forêt.

Dans un espace sombre, Jûdai court à toute haleine. Puis une ombre géante aux yeux rouges semble le poursuivre. Des éclairs s'abattent sur lui mais le jeune garçon les évite habilement. Ses yeux passent du brun chocolat aux couleurs rouge orangé et vert brillant. Il fixe l'ombre qui bouge lentement. Puis Jûdai se fait soudainement soulever du sol ce qui surprend ce dernier et se débat. Puis il tombe violemment à terre. BAANG !

― AIIEUH ! hurle-t-il en ouvrant lentement les yeux.

Il aperçoit Yubel l'observer d'un regard perçant avec **Kuriboh Ailé** qui le fixe avec inquiétude. Jûdai se relève péniblement puis se masse l'arrière du crâne avec ses bras qu'il passe derrière. Sa chambre est silencieuse car les autres occupants sont partis. Jûdai est assis par terre à quelques centimètres de son lit qui est défait.

― Merde Yubel, ça fait mal ! se plaint le jeune **OSIRIS** en faisant la moue. Je veux pas encore être amnésique !

― Ça reste très efficace pour réveiller une marmotte en hibernation, le salut Yubel en croisant ses bras.

― Et c'est moi que tu traites de marmotte, répond Jûdai en se levant.

― Je te rappelle que tu as test ce matin et il est déjà 8h !

― Quoi ?! Merde, je suis en retard ! panique Jûdai qui balance son pyjama en vitesse.

― C'est vraiment pathétique, soupire Yubel pendant que Jûdai se débat avec son pantalon bleu ciel.

Puis il quitte précipitamment le dortoir entièrement habillé et répétant qu'il est en retard. Sur le chemin, il rencontre une femme d'âge mûr au corps enrobé, les cheveux bruns noués en tresse et portant une chemise rose, une jupe bleue ainsi qu'un tablier. Elle est en train de pousser sa camionnette bleue qui a du mal à monter la pente. Jûdai freine brusquement l'ayant dépassé de quelques mètres.

― J'ai vraiment la poisse ! se plaint-il en se prenant la tête dans ses mains.

Ensuite Jûdai retourne sur ses pas puis saisit une partie du camion et aide la femme à pousser son véhicule. Elle est surprise de voir le jeune garçon venir l'aider.

― Oh là petit, tu n'as pas un test aujourd'hui ? le questionne-t-elle d'une voix bienveillante.

― Si mais je veux pas laisser seule une vieille femme qui a besoin d'aide, répond-t-il en lâchant le camion.

Puis celui-ci recule de quelques centimètres ce qui alerte les deux individus. Ils poussent de nouveau le véhicule jusqu'en haut de la pente.

― Vous inquiétez pas, je m'en occupe ! la rassure Jûdai avec un visage en sueur et souriant de toutes ses dents.

― Comme tu es gentil, sourit la vieille dame avec gratitude.

Trente minutes plus tard, Jûdai déambule dans les couloirs de l'école à toute vitesse. Son cœur tambourine fortement dans sa poitrine. Puis il aperçoit la porte de la salle de classe. Il pousse l'ouverture et se retrouve tout en haut de l'amphithéâtre aux murs métalliques de couleur bleu gris. À quelques tables plus bas, il aperçoit le dos de Gwen ainsi que Shô qui est affalé sur sa table. Jûdai les rejoints et voit son meilleur ami endormi.

― Frérot…excuse-moi, marmonne-t-il, frérot…

Jûdai pose ses mains sur ses hanches.

― Non, c'est impardonnable ! Absolument impardonnable ! s'exclame Jûdai avec un sourire.

Shô sursaute en entendant sa voix. Il se redresse et remarque Jûdai qui lui sourit.

― Frérot !

― Ça sert à rien de réviser si c'est pour s'assoupir !

― C'est vrai, reconnaît Shô en se sentant coupable.

Gwen le fixe avec un regard ennuyé.

― C'est maintenant que tu arrives ? lui lance la jeune fille.

― Désolé, j'ai eu une panne de réveil et un empêchement, s'explique-t-il avec une main derrière la tête.

Il remarque qu'elle est habillée d'un t-shirt blanc neige sous son uniforme rouge ainsi qu'un pantalon jean bleu foncé assorti avec ses bottes rouges et noires. Ses bras sont toujours habillés de ses gants cramoisis. Manjume qui est installé au-dessus d'eux se renfrogne et serre fortement son stylo. Il se lève d'un bond et abat la paume de sa main sur la table.

― Les **Rouges OSIRIS** , si vous n'voulez pas faire le test alors dégagez !

― Pourquoi tu t'énerves ?! réplique Jûdai en se tournant vers lui.

― YÛKI Jûdai-kun, venez prendre une copie, il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps ! l'appelle le professeur Banner depuis l'estrade.

Une goutte d'eau glisse de la tête de Jûdai. Puis il se tourne et lève le bras gauche.

― OUI !

Il dévale les escaliers pour aller récupérer une copie. Dans les gradins, plusieurs élèves l'observent d'un œil mauvais. Asuka est irritée qu'il soit arrivé en retard, Misawa le suit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il regagne sa place avec sa copie en main. Plus tard, Shô finit par se rendormir. Les paupières lourdes et baillant, Jûdai s'adosse à Shô puis allonge ses jambes sur les sièges. Son coude droit repose sur la table avec sa main plaquée contre sa joue. Il finit par sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. À la porte, le professeur Chronos regarde dans l'entrebâillement dela porte puis ricane en apercevant Jûdai dormir. Puis il referme la porte. Les paupières de Jûdai bougent lentement.

 _L'ombre géante le poursuit à nouveau et il tente de s'enfuir. Puis un tentacule lui attrape la jambe tandis qu'il s'agrippe au sol avec ses doigts. La terre sombre et froide au toucher, est molle comme une pâte à modeler. Il essaie d'avancer avec ses bras mais le tentacule noir continue de le tirer._

 _~ Jûdai ! ~_

 _Jûdai résiste à la puissante attraction qu'exerce le tentacule sur lui. Son visage sue à grosses gouttes. Soudain, une pulsion violente secoue son corps. Il grimace mais le tentacule profite de cette occasion pour l'attirer vers lui._

 _~ Jûdai, réveille-toi ! Jûdai ! ~_

 _Puis il voit une image de lui, couché sur l'herbe rouge. Ses vêtements salis par la sueur et le sang. Des affreux tentacules lui trouent le bras gauche ainsi que les jambes et le ventre. Son teint est cadavérique et des filets de sang coulent de sa bouche dont les lèvres sont bleues. Son torse se soulève lentement et son regard vide de toutes émotions. Les yeux de Jûdai s'écarquillent d'horreur ainsi que son estomac qui est tout retourné._

 _~ Jûdai réveille-toi ! ~_

― GYAAAAH ! hurle-t-il.

Gwen sursaute quand Jûdai relève brusquement la tête. Celui-ci cligne des yeux puis voit le visage de la jeune fille.

― Gwen ?

― Jûdai, pourquoi tu cries comme ça ? lui demande-t-elle avec inquiétude.

― Pardon, je voulais pas, répond-t-il penaud puis se rallonge sur sa table.

― Ah ne te rendors pas, lui dit Gwen en le secouant par l'épaule.

Shô qui a été réveillé par Misawa, se lève de sa chaise puis plie ses bras avec ses yeux fermés et verse une rivière de larmes.

― Pourquoi avoir tant révisé pour tout raté ? se lamente-t-il.

― T'en fais pas, le test de cet aprèm est le plus important, le rassure Jûdai en levant légèrement la tête et lui sourit comme un chaton puis repose à nouveau sa tête sur ses bras.

― Où est passé tout le monde ? demande Shô en parcourant l'amphithéâtre complètement vide des yeux.

― C'est déjà l'heure du déjeuner ? questionne Jûdai à son tour qui se lève de son siège.

― Non, ils sont tous à la boutique de cartes, leur explique le **Jaune RÂ**. Il y a une livraison de cartes rares aujourd'hui.

― Des cartes rares ?! s'exclame Shô. Et vous, Misawa et Grande sœur, vous n'allez pas à la boutique ?

― Non, j'ai pleinement confiance en mon Deck, lui répond Misawa.

― J'ai ma réserve personnelle et mon grand-père m'a envoyé un paquet ce matin, ajoute Gwen. Mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de visiter la boutique.

― Et toi Frérot ? demande Shô en se tournant vers Jûdai.

― Moi ? Je suis de la partie, tu paries ! répond-t-il en pliant les poings avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme sur le visage. Allons-y !

Ils se dirigent vers la porte suivit de Gwen et Misawa. Ils s'engagent dans le couloir pour se rendre vers la boutique. En chemin, Misawa laisse les trois **Osiris** seuls. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivent dans une salle aux murs vert citron. Des étagères en bois se situent au milieu de la pièce, remplit de divers produits ainsi que des magazines. Cependant la boutique est complètement déserte.

― Il n'y a personne, commente Gwen qui fait des yeux ronds.

― Où est passé tout le monde ? se demande Shô en scrutant les alentours.

― S'il n'y a plus personne, ça signifie, commence Jûdai.

― Qu'ils n'y a plus de cartes rares ! concluent Shô et Jûdai en se croisant du regard.

Puis Jûdai aperçoit un comptoir blanc arrondi à leur droite. Il est tenu par une jeune femme de profil aux cheveux bruns noués et aux yeux de couleur noisette. Elle est habillée d'un chemisier rose à manches courtes et bouffi, assorti à son tablier bleu qui entoure parfaitement sa taille fine. Sa tête est coiffée d'une casquette à visière. Une étiquette est accrochée sur sa chemise où on peut lire « Seiko ». Jûdai s'approche d'elle suivit des autres.

― Hé, madame ! l'interpelle Jûdai.

Seiko lui lance un regard noir.

― Pardon mademoiselle, rectifie le jeune garçon. Vous avez encore des cartes rares ?

― Enfaîte plusieurs élèves sont venus en acheter, leur explique Seiko d'une voix douce. Mais quelqu'un les a déjà tous payé. C'est tout ce qu'il nous reste.

Elle leur remet un booster vert avec le logo de la Duel Académie qu'elle pose sur le comptoir.

― Quoi, il en reste qu'un ?! s'exclament les garçons.

― Ça tombe vraiment mal, trouve Gwen un peu peinée pour eux.

― Qu'est ce qu'on fait Frérot ? lui demande Shô en le regardant avec inquiétude. On a raté le test écrit. Si on avait pu renforcer un minimum nos Deck pour la partie pratique…

― Prends-le Shô, lui propose généreusement Jûdai en poussant le booster vers lui.

― Quoi, tu es sérieux ?! Frérot c'est le tien, refuse celui-ci en poussant à nouveau le pack vers son ami. Les tests se font entre dortoir, nous sommes tous ennemis aujourd'hui…

― Ennemi ? Pourquoi ? s'inquiète Jûdai.

― C'est que…

― C'est comme ça que ça marche ? termine Gwen qui est visiblement déçue. J'espérais affronter Tsukasa parce que je l'ai pas pardonné d'avoir jeté ma casquette. C'est vraiment décevant !

― Vous en faites pas trop ! les remotive Jûdai en affichant un sourire optimiste. On n'a qu'à se partager les cartes.

― Un instant ! intervient une vieille voix féminine et bienveillante.

Les trois **Rouges OSIRIS** se tournent vers la source de la voix qui s'avère être la même femme que Jûdai a aidé ce matin.

― Ha, grand-mère vous travaillez ici ? lui demande Jûdai en souriant.

― Pas grand-mère, le corrige-t-elle gentiment et s'approchant de lui. Appelle-moi Tome ! Tome, se présente-t-elle en se pointant du doigt et affichant un sourire bienveillant.

― Alors vous travaillez à la boutique Tome-san, constate Jûdai.

― Tu la connais, Frérot ?

― Ouais en quelque sorte, sourit Jûdai en se grattant la joue.

― Plus tard, venez par ici, leur demande Tome en agitant sa main. J'ai quelque chose de très intéressant pour vous, pouffe-t-elle de rire.

Le dortoir des **Bleus OBÉLISK** se situe près de celui des filles au bord de l'immense lac. Un énorme château au style français, murs blancs et toit bleu est bâtit sur une pelouse verdoyante. L'immense forêt se situe derrière le palais où il est possible d'apercevoir la Duel Académie. Dans les couloirs du château, une ombre parcourt les lieux à la recherche de quelque chose. Puis il s'arrête devant une porte blanche. Au deuxième étage, à la troisième fenêtre se trouve une chambre très vaste aux murs dorées.

Trois grandes fenêtres longent le long du mur munis d'un grand balcon. Un grand lit douillet aux draps bleus est placé contre le mur. Un meuble de rangement est posé à côté suivit d'une lampe. La porte d'entrée se situant juste en face. Au beau milieu de la pièce, est entreposé un long sofa vert gazon où est installé Manjume qui trie une cinquantaine de cartes, étalées sur une petite table translucide. Il choisit une carte monstre avec un dragon rouge mécanique sur l'illustration. Puis il l'ajoute à son Deck.

 __ _Manjume est en compagnie de Torimaki, Mototani et Tsukasa. Ils sont interpellés par un homme vêtu d'une cape noire et d'un béret sur la tête._

— _Peux-tu gagner contre Jûdai avec ton Deck actuel ? lui demande l'homme en tentant d'avoir une voix grave._

— _C'est vous qui avez pris toutes les cartes ! s'exclame Torimaki._

— _Les cartes sont juste ici ! leur indique-t-il en ouvrant sa cape avec ses bras où plusieurs cartes rares y sont accrochées._

— _Qui êtes-vous ?! exige Mototani._

— _Que cherches-tu en achetant toutes ces cartes ? enchaîne le garçon à la coupe de banane tombante._

— _Hihihi ! Tu ne devines pas encore Sigñor Manjume…_

 _Puis il enlève sa cape ainsi que son chapeau, le laissant en vieil uniforme scolaire bleu foncé. Une queue de cheval blond retombe dans son dos ainsi que ses yeux de fouine qui fixent les trois_ _ **Bleus OBÉLISK**_ _, suivit d'un sourire mesquin dont les lèvres sont colorées de violet._

— … _qui je suis vraiment ! répond le professeur Chronos._

— _C'est le professeur Chronos, celui qui a perdu contre YÛKI Jûdai ! déclare Manjume._

 _Chronos faillit perdre son équilibre en entendant sa déclaration. Puis il se remet d'aplomb._

— _Il est temps que ce vaurien d'YÛKI Jûdai soit écrasé par l'élite. C'est pourquoi je vous en donne l'ordre ! Vous allez le combattre ! lui ordonne Chronos en pointant Manjume du doigt._

— _Mais le test pratique se passe entre membres du même dortoir ! rappelle Manjume._

— _Laissez-moi faire ! J'ai fait la même chose pour Sigñora Tsukasa qui va affronter AZUR Gwendoline._

— _C'est vrai ? demande Manjume à celle-ci._

— _Oui à condition que je ne lui cause plus de problèmes, confirme Tsukasa en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine généreuse._

— _Nous allons rappeler à ce vaurien que nous sommes les rares élus parmi l'élite ! proclame Chronos avec un grand sourire qui ne présage rien de bon. GAHAHAHAHA !_ __

Manjume observe son Deck complètement recomposé dans sa main droite.

— Ce Deck contient toutes les cartes rares que m'a données Chronos-sensei. Mais est-ce que ce sera suffisant pour le vaincre ? se demande-t-il avec incertitude.

 _Manjume se promène dans un couloir de la Duel Académie qui est rempli d'élèves_ _ **Bleu OBÉLISK**_ _ainsi que des_ _ **Jaunes RÂ**_ _qui discutent entre eux. Puis plusieurs étudiants le remarque et le fixe avec dédain. Un_ _ **Bleu OBÉLISK**_ _chuchote quelque chose à son collègue de droite._

— _J'ai entendu dire que sa famille dirige le Groupe Manjume._

— _Ouais, je parie qu'il a utilisé son fric pour avoir une place chez les_ _ **Bleu OBÉLISK**_ _._

— _Il ne doit pas être si compétent que ça…_

 _Les écouter dire des choses horribles à son sujet, pince fortement le cœur de Manjume qui reste impassible malgré tout._ __

Manjume serre les dents, le visage renfrogné en se souvenant de ces idiots.

— Soyez maudits ! grogne le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs. Je vous ferais ravaler vos paroles et je vaincrais ce misérable YÛKI Jûdai ! Je vais tenir ma promesse envers le **Dragon de la Lumière et des Ténèbres.**

TOC TOC ! Manjume est étonné d'entendre quelqu'un à sa porte. C'est sûrement Torimaki et Mototani, pense-t-il. Il pose son Deck sur la table puis se lève et va ouvrir. En poussant l'ouverture de sa porte, il se rend compte qu'il n'y a personne à l'extérieur. L'ombre pénètre dans sa chambre pendant il regarde de droite à gauche.

— J'ai rêvé ? se questionne Manjume en refermant la porte.

— Tu comptes vaincre YÛKI Jûdai ? lui demande une voix masculine sur un ton grave.

Manjume pousse un hoquet de surprise. Il se retourne immédiatement et se retrouve nez-à-nez avec un homme vêtu d'une cape noire couvrant tout son corps, une capuche sur la tête ainsi qu'un masque de dragon d'or sur le visage. De l'air glaciale rempli toute la chambre de Manjume qui se met à frissonner. Il se frotte les bras avec ses mains.

— Qui…qui êtes-vous ? Vous…co-comment…vous êtes entré ?!

Le jeune garçon respire à plein poumon car l'air commence à se faire rare. Son cœur bat à tout rompre tandis que ses yeux s'élargissent. Pour une raison qu'il ignore, il n'a aucune envie de rester plus longtemps avec cet inconnu. Tous ses sens lui crient de s'enfuir immédiatement sans se retourner. C'est comme-si le cauchemar tapis au dessous du lit qui se montre à la tombée de la nuit.

— Je suis Hell, le Soldat de l'Ombre.

— _Hell ? Le Soldat de l'Ombre ? C'est quoi ces conneries ? J'étais sûr d'avoir mis ma clim à la bonne température…_ Qu'est ce que c'est que ces conneries ?! SORTEZ DE MA CHAMBRE OU J'APPELLE LA SÉCURITÉ ! lui lance furieusement Manjume.

— Hahaha, ricane Hell. Je suis ici parce que j'ai senti ta détresse. Tu veux vaincre YÛKI Jûdai ?

— En…quoi…ça vous regarde ?!

— Tu es parfait pour le tester, continu Hell sans se soucier des paroles de Manjume. Tu possèdes un pouvoir spirituel et le puissant **Dragon de la Lumière et des Ténèbres**. Ne veux-tu pas du pouvoir pour écraser ceux qui te méprise ?

— Ne…vous mêlez-pas de mes affaires ! Fichez le camp ! lui ordonne Manjume en essayant de garder une voix ferme.

— Je ne te laisserais pas refuser, insiste Hell en s'approchant de lui. Tu vas détruire Jûdai !

Manjume tente de s'éloigner de cet homme mais ses membres refusent de bouger. Des ombres lui attrapent soudainement les membres et le jeune garçon se débat sauvagement. Puis les ténèbres l'engloutissent.

— AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH ! hurle-t-il à plein poumon.

À l'extérieur, Torimaki et Mototani passent dans le couloir pour venir chercher Manjume car le test pratique va bientôt commencer. Soudain, ils entendent le cri de Manjume provenant de sa chambre. Les deux garçons se précipitent vers la chambre. Puis Torimaki frappe frénétiquement sur la porte.

— Manjume-san ! l'appelle Torimaki.

— Manjume-san, tout va bien ?! lui demande Mototani avec inquiétude.

Puis la porte s'ouvre, révélant Manjume avec un visage neutre. Torimaki et Mototani sont soulagés de le voir. Manjume sort de sa chambre puis la referme.

— Manjume-san, tu vas bien ? lui demande Mototani.

— Oui, je vais bien. Pourquoi ? répond Manjume avec une voix sans émotions.

— On t'a entendu crier, ajoute Torimaki.

— J'ai seulement vu un lézard.

— Yeurk ! Un lézard ! s'exclame Torimaki visiblement dégoûté par ces créatures.

— Le test va bientôt commencer, allons-y, leur dit Manjume en s'engageant dans le couloir.

Les deux adolescents le suivent. Manjume affiche un sourire malsain ainsi qu'une lueur rouge sang luisant dans ses yeux gris.

— _Même si je ne peux pas te tuer Jûdai, je vais avoir le plaisir de te faire souffrir, ricane Hell dans l'esprit de celui-ci._

Pendant ce temps-là à la cafète des **Rouges OSIRIS** , Jûdai et Gwen sont installés à une table en bois placée contre le mur jaune soleil. Tous les élèves ont quittés le réfectoire pour se rendre au gymnase, laissant les deux adolescents seuls. La montre de Gwen est posée sur la table et affiche 13h10. Jûdai fixe un point vide pendant que Gwen l'informe sur sa malédiction. Son visage transpire et se teint d'une couleur verdâtre. Il lance un regard horrifié à son amie d'enfance.

— Beurk ! C'est vraiment dégoûtant !

— Oui je sais, lui confie Gwen avec la même expression. J'ai vomi de tous mes tripes quand je t'ai vu transformé en rose gluante de tentacules noirs et giclant de sang.

— Alors je vais avoir ces tentacules gluants et dégoûtants sortir de mon corps comme mon homologue du futur ?!

Gwen l'observe avec peine. Jûdai souffle un bon coup pour se calmer tandis qu'un frisson lui parcourt l'échine. Puis il place sa main droite contre sa joue avec le coude sur la table ainsi que son bras gauche posé sur la surface polie.

— Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi tu faisais tous ces cauchemars horribles, réalise Jûdai avec une voix peinée.

— Mais je vais mieux maintenant, le rassure Gwen avec un sourire. Ça m'arrive moins souvent.

Depuis que Jûdai a retrouvé ses souvenirs, il se rappelle d'énormément de choses qu'il ne devrait même pas connaître. Comme la fois où le Jûdai du futur a rencontré Gwen pour la première fois ainsi que sa confrontation avec les Ombres suivit de…sa mort. Il secoue négativement de la tête pour chasser ses pensées malsaines.

— C'est bizarre mais j'ai l'impression que j'y étais vraiment, avoue Jûdai un peu perdu. Je n'sais pas pourquoi et je me souviens ce qu'a ressenti mon « moi du futur » comme-ci j'avais ses souvenirs. Mais c'est pas possible ça, ça m'est pas encore arrivé.

— Eh bien, « il » m'a dit qu'il a transféré ses souvenirs de Jûdai dans la carte de **Kuriboh Ailé** et que si Yûgi le touche, il se souviendrait de lui. Je pense que c'est exactement ce qu'il t'arrive.

― Ho, et ben dis donc. Je savais pas **Kuriboh Ailé.**

~ Kurikuri, se manifeste-il pour lui répondre ~

― Mais c'est vrai que tu n'es pas censé te souvenir de ça, réfléchit Gwen en calant une main sous son menton visiblement perplexe. Je me demande pourquoi mais tu peux peut être te souvenir des ombres ?

Jûdai croise ses bras et ferme les yeux pour fouiller dans ses souvenirs. Le reste est beaucoup trop flou pour lui. Il ouvre les yeux, décroise ses bras puis pousse un soupir.

— C'est trop flou, l'informe le jeune garçon. Je me souviens juste du **Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges** et du **Dragon Poussière de Neige**.

— On avance trop lentement, soupire Gwen.

— Mais…il me semble que je t'ai dit quelque chose avant de mourir mais…je m'en souviens plus, ajoute-t-il en se grattant la tête avec sa main.

Toute de suite, le visage de Gwen vire au cramoisi. Cela surprend Jûdai qui lui lance un regard suspicieux.

— Pourquoi t'es toute rouge ? Tu sais ce que je t'ai dit ?

— Oui mais…vaut mieux pas que tu le saches, répond-t-elle d'une petite voix et se cachant le visage avec ses mains.

— Pourquoi ? Tu viens de me révéler mon futur, insiste-t-il.

— Non ! Ce n'est pas pareil ! Ne me demande plus ça ! crie-t-elle en serrant ses poings.

Jûdai sursaute à cause de son explosion soudaine. Gwen se calme immédiatement puis se tortille les doigts.

— Ok, d'accord, calme-toi. Je demanderais plus.

Il sort son Deck de son étui situé à l'arrière de sa taille puis prend une carte qu'il fixe attentivement. Ses sourcils se froncent en voyant les bordures de couleur verte ainsi que l'illustration qui représente un tourbillon d'éclairs sur un fond bleu sombre.

— Je vais devoir fusionner avec Yubel pour ralentir la malédiction, commente Jûdai.

— Hein ? Quand tes yeux changeaient de couleur, je pensais que vous avez déjà fusionnés, s'étonne Gwen.

— Ben, c'est un peu compliqué. Normalement mes yeux devraient seulement être jaunes, lui explique Jûdai sur un ton sérieux. Mais j'ai dû mal à le contrôler alors Yubel le fait à ma place.

— Ah ok.

— En plus, j'ose pas utiliser la **Super Polymérisation** pour ça, avoue-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Quand j'étais le Roi Suprême dans la Dimension Alternative, j'ai sacrifié beaucoup de personnes pour compléter cette carte. Je…suis vraiment un démon, finit-il avec ironie.

— Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je n'penserais jamais que tu es un démon ! déclare Gwen les larmes aux yeux.

Jûdai lui sourit doucement :

— N'essaie pas de me défendre. Heureusement que tu n'étais pas là pour le voir.

Gwen baisse les yeux remplis de tristesse. Yubel se manifeste et prend place à côté de Jûdai. Elle croise ses bras sur sa poitrine.

— Ne sois pas stupide Jûdai, réplique Yubel en le fixant du coin de l'œil. La **Super Polymérisation** existait déjà avant même ta naissance. TU ne l'as pas créé personnellement même si TU as des souvenirs.

Une goutte de sueur glisse le long de la tempe du duelliste qui garde toujours son air sérieux.

— Alors…cette carte, hésite Gwen. C'est la **Super Polymérisation** ?

— Oui, confirme Jûdai en lui montrant la carte magique.

— Uuggh ! C'est quoi ça ?! se demande la jeune fille en se pinçant le nez avec ses doigts. Ça sent l'obscurité !

— Désolé de sentir mauvais, boude Jûdai en rangeant sa carte et son Deck dans son étui.

— C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, se rattrape-t-elle avec des rougeurs sur les joues.

Jûdai finit par éclater de rire avec beaucoup de sincérité. Une goutte d'eau glisse à l'arrière de la tête de Gwen. Soudain, une forte odeur putride et obscure vient agresser les narines des deux adolescents qui sursautent. Jûdai se retourne brusquement vers la porte coulissante. La pierre ronde de couleur orange appartenant à Gwen, brille doucement. Cette dernière pose deux doigts dessus, intriguée. Puis Kisara se manifeste à son tour en alerte.

— Je pense que ça vient de la barrière, déclare la **Demoiselle aux Yeux Bleus**.

— La barrière ? interroge Jûdai en se tournant vers elle.

— Kisara et moi, on a placé des cristaux sur toute l'île pour créer une barrière. En cas où les Ombres viendraient ici.

— Merde, ça veut dire qu'ils sont là ! réalise Jûdai en se levant d'un bond.

— Dans ce cas, allons vérifier, propose Yubel.

Ils se mettent d'accord puis quittent la cafétéria au pas de course. Quelques instants plus tard, Gwen et Jûdai arrivent dans la forêt près de la chute d'eau où ils ont suivit la présence maléfique. Ils parcourent les alentours en restant sur leur garde. Jûdai observe attentivement les lieux, ressentant toujours la présence maléfique. Ses yeux deviennent vairons.

— _Où est-ce qu'ils se cachent ?_

— WAAH ! s'exclame Gwen.

— Gwen ! déclare Jûdai en se tournant dans sa direction.

La jeune fille se trouve devant la chute d'eau. Puis une ombre fonce sur elle. Il se précipite vers son amie mais Kisara le devance. Une forte lumière les aveugle puis l'ombre se désintègre. L'intensité diminue puis ils ouvrent les yeux. Jûdai s'approche de Gwen et la prend par les épaules.

— Gwen, tu vas bien ?!

Celle-ci acquiesce. Kisara se tient près d'elle dans un corps physique.

— Les ténèbres ont disparu, indique cette dernière.

— On dirait que les Ombres ont réussit à s'infiltrer sur l'île, constate Yubel d'un sombre regard.

Jûdai désactive son pouvoir mais son expression est grave. Puis il sent les doigts de Gwen s'accrocher fermement à la manche de sa veste rouge. Il se tourne vers elle qui affiche une expression craintive sur le visage.

— Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

— Ils…ils nous ont retrouvés, marmonne-t-elle le visage en sueur.

— N'aie pas peur, je n'les laisserais pas s'approcher de toi, la rassure Jûdai en lui souriant.

Gwen baisse les yeux puis secoue négativement de la tête.

— Non…tu n'devrais pas.

— Hein ? se demande-t-il avec confusion.

— Je….hésite la jeune fille en fixant le sol.

Jûdai arque un sourcil en se demandant ce qui ne va pas avec elle. Mais elle ne semble pas vouloir continuer sa phrase.

— Gwen, qu'est ce que tu as ? lui demande Jûdai.

Elle lève la tête puis fixe Jûdai avec un regard effrayé. Cela a pour effet d'augmenter l'anxiété du jeune garçon.

— Non…c'est rien, répond-t-elle finalement.

Puis elle se détourne de lui mais Jûdai lui empoigne le bras.

— Attend ! Dis-moi ce qui va pas Gwen, me laisse pas comme ça, le supplie-t-il.

— C'est rien, déclare-t-elle. Tu as vu l'heure ? On va être en retard au test !

Puis elle dégage son bras et se met en route. Jûdai la fixe avec inquiétude.

— _Qu'est ce que tu me caches Gwen ?_

En marchant dans la plus haute tour de la Duel Académie, Jûdai et Gwen se rendent au gymnase pour leur test pratique. Ils sont équipés de leur disque de duel et arrive dans un bâtiment dont les murs et le toit forme une sorte de dôme en verre. Jûdai fixe son amie qui n'a pas dit un mot depuis.

— _Elle était vraiment bizarre quand l'ombre est apparue, pense-t-il. Je peux comprendre qu'elle ait peur parce qu'elle s'est déjà confrontée à eux. Mais quand même…on dirait qu'il y a plus que ça. Mais qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer pendant mon absence ?_

Puis ils prennent un escalier métallique pour rejoindre les gradins de couleur bleue. Plusieurs étudiants sont déjà installés. Shô qui est avec Misawa, remarque ses deux amis cherchant une place dans la foule.

— Hé Frérot, Grande sœur, par ici ! les appelle Shô en agitant son bras en l'air.

— Ah, ils sont là ! les remarque Jûdai.

Jûdai et Gwen se frayent un passage entre les étudiants pour aller rejoindre Misawa et Shô. Ils se retrouvent pile devant les six terrains du gymnase. Asuka les remarque dans la foule puis sourit. Dans la cabine d'en face, est installé le Doyen Samejima. Puis le principal se saisit d'un micro qu'il approche près de sa bouche.

— Bonjour à toutes et à tous, les accueillent Samejima sur un ton professionnel et sympathique. Il est 14 h, donc c'est l'heure de commencer le test pratique mensuel ! Il y a six terrains à votre disposition dans cette immense salle donc six duels en même temps. Comme vous le savez, vous ne pouvez affronter qu'un étudiant appartenant au même dortoir que le vôtre. Seulement pour aujourd'hui, nous avons des exceptions.

Tous les étudiants dans les gradins se demandent ce qu'il veut dire par « exception ».

— Maintenant, Chronos-sensei va appeler chaque étudiant pour commencer les tests.

Sur le terrain, le professeur Chronos consulte sa liste d'élèves avec un sourire mesquin. Puis il approche son micro posé dans sa main gauche vers sa bouche.

— À l'appel de votre nom, vous vous placerez immédiatement sur le terrain, annonce Chronos.

Après avoir appelé dix élèves qui occupent les cinq terrains, ne laissant seulement celle du bas vers le milieu, Chronos fixe deux noms puis ricane intérieurement.

— Enfin, nous avons YÛKI Jûdai !

— Ah, c'est mon tour ! déclare celui-ci avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

— Bonne chance Frérot, l'encourage Shô.

— Peu importe l'adversaire que tu as en face de toi, ne baisse pas ta garde, lui conseille Misawa.

— Ouais, répond Jûdai.

Il donne ensuite une petite tape sur le dos de Gwen qui est surprise. Il lui sourit chaleureusement et dit :

— Tout va bien ! Ça promet d'être intéressant !

Gwen sourit pour acquiesce affirmativement. Chronos plisse les yeux puis tape du pied.

— YÛKI Jûdai sur le terrain maintenant ! hurle-t-il.

— Oui ! répond celui-ci en levant le bras.

Puis Jûdai se précipite vers l'escalier et descend des gradins. Il se place immédiatement sur le terrain, dos à ses amis. Chronos-sensei ricane puis appelle un second nom.

— YÛKI Jûdai sera opposé à…MANJUME Jun ! annonce Chronos.

Les étudiants sont abasourdit par cette annonce. Ils comprennent maintenant « l'exception ». Gwen et Shô font des yeux ronds.

— Mais-mais…pourquoi Frérot doit affronter Manjume-kun ? se demande Shô.

— On dirait que c'est le coup du destin, suppose Gwen.

— C'est vraiment incroyable, sourit Misawa les bras croisés. On verra comment se débrouillera Jûdai.

Manjume a pris place en face de Jûdai qui est sidéré. Son adversaire lui lance un regard étrange.

— Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi, je dois affronter Manjume ?!

Chronos vient les voir.

— Suite à votre excellent score aux examens d'entrées, lui explique Chronos, nous avons pensé qu'affronter un autre **Rouge OSIRIS** serait trop facile pour vous.

— _Ba, j'ai perdu contre Gwen, pense Jûdai._

— Donc Sigñor Manjume est un adversaire parfait pour vous, continue Chronos en le désignant de la main. Bien sûr, si vous gagnez le duel, vous serait promu automatiquement chez les **Jaunes RÂ**. Alors, vous acceptez ce duel ?

Shô pense que Jûdai est incroyable tandis que Misawa réfléchit car Jûdai sera dans le même dortoir que lui. Gwen observe attentivement Manjume qui sourit sinistrement. Elle fronce les sourcils.

— J'accepte ! déclare Jûdai avec un sourire de défi et pliant son poing droit. Je vais me mesurer à lui. Je relèverais tous les défis, peu importe par qui ils sont lancés !

— Alors, tu acceptes le duel contre le Sigñor Manjume, n'est ce pas ? comprend Chronos les poings sur les hanches.

— Nous allons finir ce que nous avons commencé, Jûdai ! enchaîne Manjume en allumant son disque de duel.

— Allons-y Manjume ! s'exclame Jûdai en activant son disque de duel.

— DUEL ! s'écrivent-ils en tirant cinq cartes de leur Deck tandis que Chronos sort du terrain à la hâte.

— _Pauvre fou, tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attends, ricane intérieurement Manjume._

Une légère aura sombre l'entoure ainsi qu'une lueur rouge sang dans les yeux. Quant à Jûdai, il fronce les sourcils en observant attentivement son adversaire.

— _C'est bizarre, Manjume a l'air différent aujourd'hui, pense-t-il._

— _Méfis-toi, quelque chose ne va pas avec ce garçon, l'avertit Yubel._

— _Est-ce qu'il…_

— Qu'est ce que tu fais ?! casse Manjume. C'est à toi de jouer, à moins que tu ais peur ?!

— Désolé de te faire attendre, s'excuse Jûdai en tirant une carte de son Deck.

~ Kurikuri ~

Jûdai se rend compte qu'il a tiré **Kuriboh Ailé**.

— _C'est rassurant de t'avoir dès la première pioche Aibou, sourit Jûdai en l'ajoutant à sa main._

Il découvre sa main composée de **l'HÉROS ÉLÉMENTAIRE ~ Clayman** , **un Héros Surgit** , **HÉROS ÉLÉMENTAIRE ~ Gardien de la Forêt** , **HÉROS ÉLÉMENTAIRE ~ Sparkman** ainsi que **Signal du Héros**. Jûdai saisit la carte du **Gardien de la Forêt**.

— Je pose un monstre face cachée, annonce Jûdai en posant son monstre horizontalement ainsi qu'une autre carte face verso, et une carte face cachée. Je termine mon tour.

— C'est mon tour, je pioche ! déclare Manjume en tirant une carte. _Héhé, déjà une carte rare que m'a donné Chronos-sensei._ Je joue la carte magique, **Maillet Magique** !

— Quoi ?! s'exclame Jûdai un peu étonné.

Le marteau rouge ailé sur fond brillant, apparaît sur le terrain. Misawa, Shô et Gwen sont surpris de voir que Manjume utilise une carte aussi rare.

— Je peux mélanger n'importe quel nombre de cartes depuis ma main au Deck. Ensuite, je peux piocher ce même nombre de cartes, explique Manjume en ramenant sa main dans son Deck. J'envoie quatre cartes dans mon Deck et je pioche quatre nouvelles.

— Hein, il va remplacer quatre cartes ?! s'exclame Shô.

— Si tu peux jeter et remplacer n'importe qu'elle carte dont tu n'as pas besoin, les chances de piocher les cartes que tu veux augmentent considérablement, explique Misawa.

Manjume pioche à nouveau tandis qu'une goutte de sueur glisse sur le front de Jûdai.

— Je n'ai pas encore fini, poursuit le **Bleu OBÉLISK**. J'active la magie continue : **Base de la Ligne de Front**!

L'illustration représentant un énorme dragon noir chevauché par un chevalier se matérialise sur le terrain.

— Elle permet d'invoquer spécialement un monstre union de niveau 4 depuis ma main, une fois par tour. J'invoque spécialement le **Catapulte à Vent-W** (1300/1500) ! déclare Manjume en posant son monstre sur son disque de duel.

Un avion bleu survole le terrain grâce à ses propulseurs situés à l'arrière et possède deux portes missiles à l'avant. Puis il se positionne devant Manjume qui ricane.

— _À quoi il pense ? se demande Jûdai avec méfiance._

— Ensuite, j'invoque normalement **Tigre Jet-V** (1600/1800) !

Un second avion aux ailes vertes se propulse sur le terrain avec une vitesse impressionnante. Il possède une tête de tigre ainsi qu'une longue partie située à l'arrière de la tête avec un aileron vert.

— Je l'assemble avec le **Catapulte à Vent-W** ! continue Manjume en levant le bras.

Jûdai fronce les sourcils tandis que le **Catapulte à Vent-W** produit des éclairs verts qui attirent le **Tigre Jet-V** vers lui. Ils deviennent ainsi le **Tigre Catapulte VW.**

— Et voici, le **Tigre Catapulte-VW** (2000/2100) ! déclare le **Bleu OBÉLISK**.

— Il a une ATK de 2000 ! constate Jûdai. _Mais_ _ **Gardien de la Forêt**_ _a une défense de 2000 donc ce sera match nul._

— Kukuku, ricane Manjume avec un sourire malsain. Ça ne fait que commencer Jûdai !

— Quoi ?

— Quelque chose…ne va pas avec Manjume, dit Gwen avec un sourcil arqué.

— Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Grand sœur ? lui demande Shô en tournant la tête vers elle.

— Je n'sais pas, répond-t-elle avec inquiétude.

De retour sur le terrain, Manjume prend une carte de sa main en souriant.

— J'active l'effet de **Tigre Catapulte VW**. En me défaussant d'une carte dans ma main, je peux changer la position de combat d'un monstre sur le terrain de mon adversaire ! déclare-t-il en glissant sa carte au cimetière.

— Oh non ! s'inquiète Jûdai.

Puis la carte monstre de Jûdai se retourne et fait apparaître un homme à la peau verte, vêtu d'un pagne marron en peau de bête autour de la taille. La partie droite du corps sauf la tête est recouverte d'écorce d'arbre. De ses yeux rouges, il fixe le **Tigre Catapulte-VW** d'un air menaçant. Dans les gradins, Gwen est inquiète.

— C'est… **HÉROS ÉLÉMENTAIRE ~ Gardien de la Forêt** (1000/2000).

— C'est pas juste ! proteste Shô. Si les 1000 d'ATK de **Gardien de la Forêt** sont touchés par cette attaque…

— Ce monstre a une bonne défense, précise Misawa sur un ton sérieux. De plus, à chaque Stand-by Phase, on peut ajouter un « **Polymérisation** » depuis son Deck ou de son Cimetière à sa main. Il semblerait que Jûdai ait prévu de réaliser une invocation fusion mais il va se faire éliminer avant d'avoir pu le faire.

— Oh non, Frérot ! s'inquiète grandement Shô en serrant fortement son pantalon noir.

— Allez **Tigre Catapulte-VW** (2000/2100) extermine le **Gardien de la Forêt** ! _Tigre Missile VW_ ! Ressent la douleur de ton monstre YÛKI Jûdai ! crache le **Bleu OBÉLISK** avec haine.

Les yeux de Jûdai s'écarquillent en voyant l'avion lancer des missiles de ses mitrailleuses. Puis le **Gardien de la Forêt** est prit d'assaut par les missiles et souffre grandement. Étrangement, Jûdai ressent plusieurs douleurs partout dans son corps comme-ci on le ruait de coups. Il hurle de douleur pendant que son monstre agonise dans une explosion. Jûdai se fait repousser par l'impact et tombe à genoux. Il se tient le corps avec ses bras. Son visage se tord en grimace ainsi que quelques bleus qui sont apparu mystérieusement sur ses joues. Ses LP chutent à 3000.

— Jûdai ! s'écrit Gwen avec beaucoup d'inquiétude.

— Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? se demande Shô. On dirait que Frérot souffre.

— C'est impossible, leur informe Misawa à ses deux amis. Le disque de duel inflige seulement des sensations réelles mais Jûdai ne peut pas être blessé à cause de ça. Tous les disques de duels ont une sécurité.

― Bravo ! Sigñor Manjume utilise ses nouvelles acquisitions à leur maximum ! le félicite Chronos les mains contre la vitre de la cabine.

Tsukasa fronce les sourcils en observant Manjume qui sourit avec sadisme. Elle pense qu'il n'est pas dans son état normal et gronde ses deux amis car il ne va jamais hurler comme une fillette à cause d'un lézard. Torimaki et Mototani paniquent puis se demande ce qui arrive à Manjume. Gwen fixe Jûdai avec crainte. Kisara se manifeste à ses côtés avec un regard méfiant.

— On dirait que Jûdai-kun a reçu des dégâts réels, suppose Kisara.

— _C'est impossible, Manjume n'est pas un duelliste psychique, lui dit Gwen._

Les yeux de Gwen s'écarquillent d'horreur puis recentre son attention sur le duel en serrant ses poings. Sur le terrain, Jûdai pose une main tremblante vers son disque de duel. Son piège se révèle et affiche une illustration d'une ville avec un D dans le ciel.

— **Signal du Héros** ! s'écrit-il en essayant de ne pas céder à la douleur.

Jûdai se relève difficilement à la grande surprise de Chronos qui est effaré de voir des bleues sur le visage du **Rouge OSIRIS**. Il se demande ce qu'il se passe.

— Argh, siffle le jeune garçon en saisissant son Deck. Je…je…j'invoque spécialement… **HÉROS ÉLÉMENTAIRE ~ Océan** (1500/1200) depuis mon Deck !

Une énorme vague engloutie le terrain puis un humanoïde aquatique de couleur bleu, remonte à la surface. Il possède une grosse musculature ainsi qu'une sorte d'aileron au sommet de son crâne. Il porte un pagne fait de lamelles de métal, des genouillères en métal doré, deux lignes rouges qui lui passent en travers des yeux ainsi qu'un trident dans la main droite, incrusté de pierres précieuses vertes et rouges qu'il utilise pour abattre ses ennemis. Puis **Océan** s'agenouille, les bras croisés pour se positionner en défense.

— Résistant comme toujours, sourit sinistrement Manjume. Je pose une carte face cachée et je termine mon tour.

Jûdai grimace et fixe Manjume avec un regard incrédule.

― _C'est pas possible ! J'ai réellement ressenti la douleur de mon monstre. Quelque chose ne va pas avec Manjume, c'est complètement différent de la dernière fois._ Manjume, tu es…un duelliste psychique ?

― Hein ? Qu'est ce que Frérot raconte ? s'étonne Shô.

― Je n'en ai aucune idée mais ça devient franchement étrange, se demande également Misawa en arquant un sourcil et croisant ses bras.

― Kukuku. Manjume ? Je n'suis pas Manjume !

― Hein ?! s'exclame Jûdai qui est choqué.

― _Non, Manjume est possédé, remarque Gwen qui commence à transpirer._

Jûdai sent à nouveau le parfum des ténèbres qu'il a ressenti plus tôt, émanant de Manjume. Puis il remarque une aura sombre autour du **Bleu OBÉLISK** qui grossit à vue d'œil ainsi qu'une lueur rouge sang dans les yeux. Jûdai grince des dents tandis que Gwen tremble de tout son corps à cause de cette aura glaciale.

― _Manjume est possédé par une ombre ! grince intérieurement Jûdai. Mince, j'aurais dû remarquer plus tôt !_

― _Je pense que l'ombre de tout à l'heure est un simple leurre pour nous emmener sur une fausse piste, l'informe Yubel qui croise des bras. Ce duel est devenu un jeu des ténèbres. Si tu te prends encore un coup, ta malédiction va de nouveau s'activer._

― _Ça craint vraiment là ! Mais je dois le sauver, décide Jûdai._

― C'est moi ou quelque chose ne va pas avec Manjume-kun, s'inquiète Shô.

Asuka fronce les sourcils se posant exactement les mêmes questions. Quant à Tsukasa, Mototani et Torimaki, ils sont très tendus car Jûdai s'est réellement blessé. Gwen quitte sa place à la grande surprise de ses deux amis. La jeune fille descend l'escalier précipitamment.

― Jûdai, il faut stopper le duel ! l'avertit Gwen.

― Grande sœur ? questionne Shô avec surprise.

― Non ! refuse-t-il sans la regarder. C'est mon combat !

― Mais…

― Gwen, laisse Jûdai-kun s'en charger, lui demande Kisara en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule.

― Kisara, murmure-t-elle en la fixant puis recentre son attention vers Jûdai. Jûdai, tu as intérêt de lui botter les fesses ! l'encourage Gwen en donnant un coup de poing dans le vide.

― Ouais ! acquiesce-t-il en levant son pouce droit vers elle.

Puis Gwen décide de s'asseoir sur les marches de l'escalier. Quant à Jûdai, il fixe de nouveau Manjume dont les yeux sont maintenant rouges sang. Soudain, les yeux de Jûdai deviennent vairons puis les ténèbres recouvrent le terrain. Gwen écarquille des yeux.

― Un duel des ténèbres ? s'inquiète Gwen. Jûdai, ne fait pas de folies.

Les autres étudiants se demandent pourquoi, les deux duellistes ont arrêté de bouger. Manjume fronce les sourcils.

― Qu'as-tu fait ? le questionne-t-il.

― Je nous ai transportés dans une autre dimension pour éviter que tu blesses les autres, répond Jûdai avec Yubel flottant derrière lui. Ici, c'est un duel des ténèbres alors qu'à l'extérieur, les autres ne verront que nous, en train de livrer un duel normal.

― Tu as peur de montrer ta véritable nature au monde ? ricane Dark Manjume.

― Maintenant répond-moi. Qui es-tu ?! Pourquoi tu as pris possession de Manjume ?!

― Très bien. Mon nom est Hell. Je suis un Soldat de l'Ombre.

― Hell ? Un Soldat de l'Ombre ?

― Non…c'est bien les Ombres, s'inquiète Gwen en serrant fortement son pantalon bleu foncé.

― Je suis venu te tester YÛKI Jûdai, poursuit Hell. Tu es précieux pour nous, alors je veux m'assurer que tu es à la hauteur de nos attentes.

― Mais qu'est ce que vous manigancez ?! s'exclame le **Rouge OSIRIS**. Si vous vous voulez ma mort, alors allez-y ! Mais laissez Gwen tranquille !

Le visage de Manjume sourit sinistrement.

― Malheureusement, le pouvoir de Blue Eyes Girl est un véritable danger pour nous. Et ce garçon est parfait pour te détruire. Alors que décides-tu ? Terminer ce duel pour sauver ce garçon ? Ou bien sauver Blue Eyes Girl et laisser ce garçon mourir ?

― J'ai pas besoin de choisir ! Je protégerais Gwen et je sauverais Manjume ! répond Jûdai avec détermination et pliant le poing.

― Connais-tu ce proverbe qui dit : « Qui court deux lièvres à la fois n'en prend aucun ? » Tu risques de les perdre tous les deux, l'avertit Hell en agitant l'index de son hôte.

― C'est ce qu'on verra, déclare Jûdai.

― Fais bien attention Jûdai, lui conseille Yubel. Nous ne savons pas de quoi il est réellement capable.

― Je sais. C'est mon tour, je pioche ! annonce-t-il en tirant une carte. J'active l'effet **d'HÉROS ÉLÉMENTAIRE ~ Océan**! déclare Jûdai en pointant sa main vers son monstre. À ma Stand-by Phase, je peux cibler un **HÉROS ÉLÉMENTAIRE** que je contrôle ou dans mon Cimetière pour le renvoyer dans ma main.

Jûdai appuie sur un bouton à côté de son cimetière puis une liste apparaît sur l'écran circulaire de couleur bleu qui est situé sur le haut de son disque de duel. Il clique sur le seul nom affiché. Ensuite, la carte sort du Cimetière et Jûdai la reprend en main.

― Je choisis le **Gardien de la Forêt** , se décide-t-il. J'invoque **HÉROS ÉLÉMENTAIRE ~ Sparkman** (1400 DEF/1600 ATK) en mode défense !

Le corps de couleur bleu et doré ainsi que les deux ailerons de **Sparkman** , sortent de sa carte en produisant des éclairs bleus. Puis il s'accroupit et croise les bras au dessus de sa carte posée horizontalement.

― Je pose une carte face verso et je termine mon tour, conclut Jûdai en posant sa carte dans la zone magie et piège.

― Ça ne rassemble pas à Frérot de rester sur la défensive, constate Shô en arquant les sourcils vers le haut.

― En même temps, il n'a pas le choix, fait remarquer Misawa. Il fait face à **Tigre Catapulte-VW** qui possède 2000 d'ATK.

― Tiens bon Jûdai, l'encourage Gwen depuis l'escalier et croisant ses doigts.

À l'intérieur du dôme des ténèbres, Dark Manjume sourit sinistrement à son adversaire.

― Je pioche une carte, annonce-t-il en tirant une carte verte dont l'illustration représente une pluie de pièces d'or. Je joue la **Magie : le Trésor des Cieux** !

― Quoi ? Le **Trésor des Cieux** ?! C'est la même carte que Gwen.

― Chaque joueur tire des cartes jusqu'à avoir six dans la main, explique le **Bleu OBÉLISK** en tirant six cartes tandis que Jûdai en tire trois.

Manjume sourit car c'est exactement ce qu'il a attendu. Puis il saisit une carte de sa main.

― Grâce à l'effet de la **Base de la Ligne du Front** , je peux invoquer spécialement un monstre union de niveau quatre, rappelle-t-il. J'invoque spécialement **Tête de Canon-X** (1800/1500) !

Un robot bleu et jaune fait son entrée sur le terrain. Il possède deux puissants canons sur les épaules, des énormes bras ainsi qu'une boule métallique qui remplace son bassin avec des clous.

― **Tête de Canon-X** ? C'est un monstre que j'ai vu une fois pendant un des duels de Kaiba-kun, se souvient Gwen. Mais alors…

― Il prépare sûrement une autre fusion contact, prévient Yubel à son protégé.

― C'est pas fini, reprend Dark Manjume en posant un autre monstre sur son disque. Viens, **Tank de Métal-Z** (1500/1300) !

Un tank jaune avec des plaques vertes fait son apparition. Il possède des roues sous les bras qui lui permettent de se déplacer en roulant. Il n'a qu'un seul œil protégé par des plaques de métal. À l'arrière de son crâne, se situe deux leviers ou peut-être des canons.

― Maintenant c'est **Tank de Métal-Z** ! note Shô avec surprise.

― Il va faire ce combo, grince Gwen en fronçant les sourcils.

Quant à Asuka, elle observe attentivement le duel avec un regard sérieux. Elle ne pense pas que c'est tout ce que Jûdai peut faire, vu la façon dont il a combattu Gwen et **son Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus.**

― Ensuite, j'active l'effet spécial de **Tigre Catapulte-VW** (2000/2100), continu Dark Manjume en envoyant une carte au cimetière. Je me défausse d'une carte pour passer ton **Océan** (1500/1200) en mode d'attaque !

Jûdai devient tendu puis **Océan** change de position. Le duelliste aux fusions contacte, appuie sur le bouton de la zone magie et piège.

— Je révèle mon piège : **l'Appel de l'Être Hanté** ! s'écrit Manjume en levant son bras. Je ramène un monstre de mon cimetière !

— Ne me dis pas que, se méfit Jûdai.

— Si ! Reviens à la vie, **Tête de Dragon-Y** (1500/1600) !

Le dragon métallique de couleur rouge ainsi que la queue noire, revient sur le terrain.

— Ah, c'est **Y** cette fois ! s'exclame Shô.

— C'est mauvais ! réalise Misawa dont la sueur perle sur son visage.

— J'assemble **Tête de Canon-X** , **Tête de Dragon-Y** et **Tank de Métal-Z** ! continue le **Bleu OBÉLISK** avec le bras levé en l'air.

Les trois monstres se superposent les uns sur les autres pour former un nouveau monstre.

— Et voici, **Canon Dragon-XYZ** (2800/2600) !

— Il a deux monstres plus de 2000 d'ATK sur le terrain, déclare Misawa. _Jûdai a-t-il une chance de gagner ?_

Gwen fronce les sourcils et serre fortement son pantalon. Jûdai est abasourdi avec la mâchoire tombante. Dark Manjume ricane hystériquement.

— C'est pas encore fini, je vais effectuer une autre invocation union, intervient le **Bleu OBÉLISK.**

— Encore ?!

— **Tigre Catapulte-VW** et **Canon Dragon-XYZ** , assemblez-vous !

Les deux monstres s'assemblent pour former un nouveau monstre plus puissant et bien plus imposant. L'énorme robot possède tous les éléments de ses matériaux fusions. Le torse du **Tête de Canon-X** auquel s'ajoutent des éléments du corps de **Tank Métal-Z** qui forme les bras avec ses roulettes. Quant au bas du corps, celui-ci est une combinaison de **Tête de Dragon-Y** pour le bassin et de **Catapulte à Vent-W** pour les jambes. Une combinaison de canon ainsi que d'armes en tout genre vient s'ajouter au robot.

— **Canon Dragon Catapulte-V to Z** (VWXYZ), (3000/2800) ! l'acclame fièrement le duelliste.

Jûdai, Gwen, Shô et Misawa sont abasourdis par le robot gigantesque tandis qu'Asuka grimace.

— **Canon Dragon Catapulte-V to Z** peut bannir une carte sur le terrain de mon adversaire, décrit Dark Manjume en pointant **Sparkman** du doigt. Je bannis **Sparkman** (1600/1400) !

 **Sparkman** s'évapore du terrain en laissant Jûdai grincer des dents. Puis Manjume balance son bras à l'avant.

— Allez **V to Z** ! Pulvérise **Océan** avec ton _Ultimate Destruction_ !

 **V to Z** lance des rayons destructeurs de ses deux gros canons en direction d' **Océan** qui est resté en mode d'attaque à cause de l'effet du **Tigre Catapulte VW**. Le héros aquatique est transpercé de toutes parts par les rayons puis quitte le terrain dans un tas de poussière.

— HUAAAAAH ! crie Jûdai en s'arrachant les cordes vocales.

Il se sent transpercé par des lames invisibles puis trois flammes apparaissent sur son corps, suivit d'une quatrième. Gwen se lève d'un bond, alertée par ces flammes qui représente la malédiction de Jûdai.

— Non, Jûdai ! l'appelle désespérément Gwen qui commence à descendre les marches mains elle est retenue par Kisara.

— N'y vas pas Gwen !

— _Mais je n'peux pas regarder Jûdai souffrir sans rien faire ! rétorque la jeune fille à sa gardienne._

— Je sais, acquiesce Kisara d'un regard triste. Mais nous ne pouvons pas interférer avec le Jeu des Ténèbres ou c'est Jûdai-kun qui en subira les conséquences.

Les yeux de Gwen s'humidifient. Elle baisse la tête, serre les dents ainsi que les poings. Asuka, Misawa, Shô, Tsukasa, Mototani et Torimaki sont sidérés d'entendre Jûdai hurler comme un malade. Pourtant rien n'indique qu'il a été blessé. À l'intérieur du dôme, Jûdai serre fortement son torse, les yeux fermés et tombant à terre. Il continue de hurler de douleur tandis que Yubel s'accroupit près de lui et tente de le réconforter. Son corps est comme déchiqueté de l'intérieur. Le jeune garçon sent un liquide chaud couler de son nez. Yubel pousse un hoquet de surprise en voyant cela.

— Jûdai, tu saignes !

Celui-ci lève difficilement sa main vers son nez et l'essuie d'un revers de main. En apercevant le liquide rouge, Jûdai grimace et sent son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

— Et merde, maugrée-t-il.

Les LP de Jûdai ont chutés à 1500 alors que les LP de Manjume sont toujours de 4000. Celui-ci le regarde d'un air étrange.

— C'est la malédiction qui te fait souffrir ? lui demande-t-il. Quelle tristesse.

— Sale ordure ! lui crache Yubel avec des yeux dément. Ça veut dire que tu es celui qui l'a maudit !

— Non, nie Hell en secouant négativement de la tête. Je n'ai rien avoir là-dedans.

— Alors qui est-ce ?! exige Yubel.

— Je te répondrais…à la fin de ce duel. Seulement si Jûdai gagne.

— Enfoiré ! aboie l'esprit démoniaque en serrant les poings.

— Yubel…aide-moi…à me relever, lui demande faiblement Jûdai encore à terre.

Celle-ci passe un bras autour de sa taille puis saisit le bras droit de Jûdai pour la mettre autour de ses épaules. Puis elle soulève le jeune garçon dont les jambes sont tremblantes. Son teint est devenu livide, le corps en sueur, ses vêtements lui collant à la peau. Ses membres sont mous, vidés de ses forces, la respiration lourde ainsi que ses yeux hétérochromes clignotent avec sa couleur d'origine. Il tente d'ignorer la douleur qui le tiraille.

— Si tu continues comme ça, tu ne pourras pas maintenir ton état très longtemps, lui rappelle Yubel avec inquiétude.

— Je sais, je dois le vaincre, marmonne Jûdai. Manjume bat-toi ! Ne te laisse pas manipuler par cette ombre !

— Ça ne sert à rien, Manjume est partit, lui répond Dark Manjume. Il a été englouti par les ténèbres.

— Non, il est encore là, je peux le voir _. J'ai pas d'autre choix que de le vaincre !_

Jûdai pioche **Avian** puis observe sa nouvelle main. Son regard est attiré par deux cartes vertes en particulier. L'une représente un tourbillon brumeux tandis que l'autre présente un guerrier sur fond bleu.

— _Super avec ça, je pourrais vaincre son_ _ **V to Z**_ _, sourit Jûdai. Pourvu que ça permette à Manjume de retrouver ses esprits._ J'active la magie : **le Guerrier Retour à la Vie** ! déclare le **Rouge OSIRIS** en affichant sa carte. Je ramène **Océan** du cimetière et je l'ajoute à ma main.

La carte d' **Océan** sort du Cimetière puis Jûdai la reprend en main. Puis il saisit une carte de sa main.

— J'invoque **HÉROS ÉLÉMENTAIRE ~ Cœur Sauvage** (1500/1600) en mode d'attaque !

Le chasseur à la longue chevelure noire nouée en queue de cheval est convoqué sur le terrain.

— Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire avec ce monstre minable ? ricane Dark Manjume.

— Tu verras, sourit Jûdai.

— Frérot a décidé de passer à l'attaque ! déclare Shô.

— La carte magique : **Polymérisation** ! dévoile Jûdai en montrant sa carte magique avant de le placer. Je fais fusionner **Océan** et **Gardien de la Forêt** !

Gwen est surprise en écoutant cela. Puis le bois et l'eau se combinent pour former la planète Terre. Tout le monde est étonné d'apercevoir la planète sur le terrain. La Terre change de forme et laisse place à un humanoïde blanc avec des épaulières bleues. Ses épaules sont larges avec des protubérances sur les bras, dans le cou et sur le torse ornant son rubis qui semble être son cœur. Il porte une sorte de ceinture très épaisse autour de la taille. Ses yeux verts comme la forêt, possèdent des lignes qui partent sur les côtés ainsi que vers le bas du visage.

— Whoua, la vache ! Il est badas ! le complimente Shô avec une lueur d'admiration.

— C'est…un nouveau héros ? se demande Asuka avec étonnement.

— C'est **HÉROS ÉLÉMENTAIRE ~ Terra Firma** (2500/2000) ?! s'exclame Gwen. C'est un héros qu'il utilisait pendant son enfance.

— Mais ce **Terra Firma** n'a que 2500 d'ATK, s'inquiète Shô. Il ne fait pas le poids contre **V to Z.**

— Non, c'est justement pour ça qu'il a invoqué **Cœur Sauvage** , commente Misawa.

— Hein ?!

Manjume est étonné de rencontrer ce héros à la taille imposante. Mais il se reprend tout de suite puis fait un sourire au coin. Dans la cabine d'en face, le doyen Samejima et le professeur Chronos sont impressionnés par le **HÉROS ÉLÉMENTAIRE**.

— Prépare-toi Manjume ! l'avertit Jûdai en pliant le poing. **Terra Firma** va foutre une raclée à ton **V to Z** !

— Hahahaha ! Ton monstre n'a que 2500 d'ATK ! ricane Manjume. Il ne fait pas le poids contre le mien !

— Quoi ? T'es sérieux ? sourit Jûdai.

— Quoi ?! s'énerve le **Bleu OBÉLISK**.

— J'active l'effet spécial de **Terra Firma** ! poursuit Jûdai en balançant son poing. En sacrifiant un « **HÉROS ÉLÉMENTAIRE** » sur mon terrain, **Terra Firma** gagne une ATK égale à l'ATK du monstre sacrifié jusqu'à la End Phase.

— Comment ?! s'étrangle Dark Manjume.

— **Cœur Sauvage** prête ta force à **Terra Firma**. _Magma Terrestre_ !

 **Cœur Sauvage** luit d'une lumière dorée puis disparaît en particule pour rejoindre **Terra Firma**. Son rubis brille puis son corps est entouré d'une aura dorée et son ATK grimpe à 4000. Le visage de Manjume devient livide tandis que sa mâchoire est grande ouverte. Gwen sourit et tout le monde font des yeux de poissons, de même que Chronos-sensei qui est abasourdi en se collant à la vitre.

— **Terra Firma** (4000/2000) attaque le **Canon Dragon Catapulte V to Z** (3000/2800) ! l'ordonne Jûdai en balançant son poing droit. _Impact Terrestre_ !

Le poing de **Terra Firma** rassemble une énergie rose puis fonce à toute vitesse vers le robot géant. Il lui assène un coup de poing bien placé et lui arrache violement le torse. Le robot est transpercé par des vaisseaux de lumières puis explosent de tous les côtés. Les LP de Manjume chutent à 3000. CRASH ! BOOM ! Les débris du robot géant tombent dans les flammes près de Manjume. Celui-ci est sidéré que son monstre le plus puissant ce soit fait vaincre par ce vaurien.

— Il a réussit ! hurle Shô en balançant ses poings en l'air.

— Incroyable, pense Asuka avec étonnement.

— _Je n'peux pas le croire ! Mon monstre le plus puissant…réduit en poussière ? Tout est si noir…pense Manjume au plus profond de lui. Il fait si froid…je n'aime pas ça !_

— Il reste encore notre plus grand atout, dit Hell.

Puis Manjume se prend la tête dans ses mains et semble souffrir. Cela intrigue Jûdai.

— Manjume reprend tes esprits ! Manjume !

— Je suis…je suis…MANJUME THUNDER ! lui crie-t-il en le fixant de ses yeux gris.

— C'est ça, bats-toi ! l'encourage Jûdai.

Mais les yeux de Manjume virent rapidement au rouge sang faisant grincer les dents de Jûdai. Dark Manjume ricane hystériquement. À l'extérieur du dôme, les autres se demandent ce qui se passe. Dans les gradins, Shô est étonné par le comportement étrange de Manjume. Asuka le fixe avec un regard suspicieux. Tsukasa, Mototani et Torimaki sont surpris que ce vaurien ait pu battre le monstre de Manjume mais celui-ci se comporte étrangement. Gwen a la chair de poule en regardant Manjume puis fixe son attention sur Jûdai. Ce dernier observe son rival avec méfiance.

— Je pioche une carte ! déclare Dark Manjume en tirant puis sourit. J'invoque le **Gardien d'Or** (500/500) !

Un tourbillon d'étoiles filantes se forme sur le terrain laissant apparaître un guerrier aux cheveux verts, le teint basané ayant passé plusieurs heures au soleil, le menton large et vêtu d'une armure argentée et dorée sur sa musculature imposante. Elle fait transparaître des pans de tissu blanc à bordure doré. Il porte une cape blanche sur les épaules et armé d'une hache en argent. Chronos est surpris car il ne fait pas partit des cartes qu'il a donné à Manjume.

— Mais c'est quoi cette carte ? se demande Gwen en arquant un sourcil.

Plusieurs personnes dans le gymnase sont aussi surprises qu'elle, de même que le doyen Samejima.

— Le **Gardien d'Or** ? se demande Jûdai.

— Malgré sa faible attaque, son effet spécial compense largement son manque de puissance, explique Dark Manjume. Je vais le sacrifier pour invoquer spécialement un dragon de niveau sept ou huit depuis mon cimetière !

— Quoi ?! s'exclame Jûdai.

— Apparaît **Grand Dragon d'Or Divin** (2800/2800) !

 **Gardien d'Or** se transforme en étoile filante puis la masse lumineuse grandit pour former un énorme dragon doré et noir. Sa longue queue est ornée d'épines pouvant acérer n'importe quoi. Il possède deux grandes ailes de chauve souris de couleur doré sur les bords et noir à l'intérieur. Ses cornes sortant à chacun de ses genoux, son ventre est de couleur gris argenté, son long cou est également orné de piques ainsi qu'un long menton allongé de couleur argenté. Le **Grand Dragon d'Or Divin** dégage une forte lumière de son corps. Jûdai est obligé de passer son bras gauche près de ses yeux pour atténuer l'intensité de la lumière. Chronos-sensei observe le duel avec la mâchoire tombante car cette carte ne fait pas partie de la collection de cartes rares qu'il a données à Manjume.

— _C'est quoi ce monstre ? se demande Jûdai qui ressent nettement les puissantes vibrations que dégage le dragon. Il est aussi impressionnant que le_ _ **Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus**_ _._

Gwen a un regard étrange en apercevant le dragon doré. Remarquant la mine étrange de sa protégée, Kisara s'installe à côté d'elle.

— Qui y a-t-il Gwen ?

— _C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu, répond Gwen incertaine. Mais je n'sais plus où._

— Le **Grand Dragon d'Or Divin** est ma carte maîtresse, l'informe Hell dont le visage de Manjume sourit au coin.

— Ta carte maîtresse ? Depuis quand tu l'as envoyé au cimetière ?

— Depuis le début, répond Hell.

— _J'active l'effet de_ _ **Tigre Catapulte VW**_ _. En me défaussant d'une carte dans ma main, je peux changer la position de combat d'un monstre sur le terrain de mon adversaire ! déclare Manjume en glissant sa carte au cimetière._

— À ce moment là ! réalise Jûdai.

— C'est ça. Tu as l'honneur de le voir à l'œuvre. J'active l'effet spécial du **Grand Dragon d'Or Divin** ! Quand il est invoqué spécialement depuis le cimetière, il peut bannir un monstre contrôlé par mon adversaire ou dans mon cimetière !

 **Terra Firma** quitte le terrain sous les yeux horrifiés de Jûdai.

— Non **Terra Firma** ! s'exclame Jûdai complètement pris au dépourvu.

— Oh non, le monstre de Frérot a disparu, s'inquiète Shô avec serrant les poings.

— C'est mauvais, dit Misawa. Si Jûdai se fait toucher, il perd.

— _Jûdai, tu as déjà tout donné ? se questionne Asuka avec un visage grave et les bras croisés._

— _Jûdai ne perd pas, prie Gwen avec la sueur coulant de son front et les doigts croisés._

— Ensuite, le **Grand Dragon d'Or Divin** gagne une ATK/DEF égales au niveau d'origine du monstre banni x100, poursuit Dark Manjume.

Jûdai se raidit tandis que le dragon voit son ATK/DEF augmenter de 800. Le **Grand Dragon d'Or Divin** a maintenant (3600/3600). Tout le monde est figé. Les amis de Jûdai sont horrifiés tandis que ceux de Manjume se réjouissent car ce vaurien a perdu.

— **Grand Dragon d'Or Divin** (3600/3600) attaque Jûdai directement !

— Attend ! intervient Jûdai en levant son bras droit. J'active **un Héros Surgit** , ajoute-t-il tandis que la carte piège se révèle.

— **Un Héros Surgit** ? se méfit le **Bleu OBÉLISK**.

— Quand le monstre de mon adversaire déclare une attaque, il doit choisir une carte au hasard dans ma main, explique Jûdai en lui montrant sa main composée de quatre cartes. Et si c'est un monstre, je peux l'invoquer spécialement ! Allez, choisit Manjume !

— La carte la plus à droite.

Jûdai observe sa main en faisant glisser son doigt vers la carte la plus à droite. Il acquiesce puis la prend.

— La chance ! J'invoque spécialement **HÉROS ÉLÉMENTAIRE ~ Clayman** (2000 DEF/800 ATK) en mode défense, déclare Jûdai en posant son monstre sur son disque.

Une sorte de golem de grande taille s'accroupit au dessus de sa carte. Il semble être recouvert d'une épaisse armure de pierre sur le corps. Sa tête ronde de couleur rouge est minuscule comparé à son corps tandis que ses poings et ses pieds sont bien plus imposant. Manjume serre des dents alors que Misawa, Shô et Gwen sont soulagés que Jûdai ait évité une attaque directe. Le **Grand Dragon d'Or Divin** lance un lance-flammes doré en direction de **Clayman**. Celui-ci tient bon malgré la chaleur intense qui l'assaille. Jûdai se protège également avec ses bras, ses cheveux virevoltent en l'air.

— Argh, siffle le jeune garçon sentant ses bras brûler. Tiens bon **Clayman** !

BOOM ! **Clayman** se fait détruire. Jûdai se fait violemment repousser. Gwen est terriblement inquiète de même que Shô et Misawa. La chute du jeune garçon se fait amortir par Yubel. Il se retrouve à moitié allongé sur le sol, le visage se tordant de douleur avec les bras brûlants. Il entre-ouvre un œil qui a repris sa couleur naturelle. Son corps est devenu très lourd, la respiration saccadée ainsi que le visage en sueur.

— Jûdai, tes pouvoirs ont lâchés, dit Yubel.

— Cette malédiction est vraiment chiante ! grince Jûdai en tentant de reprendre sa respiration.

Il se relève à nouveau mais ne peut s'empêcher de siffler de douleur à cause de l'attaque du **Grand Dragon d'Or Divin**. Les yeux chocolat de Jûdai rencontrent ceux couleur rouge sang de Manjume.

— _Juste quand j'ai réussi à battre son_ _ **V to Z**_ _, il se ramène avec un monstre plus puissant ! se plaint mentalement Jûdai. Je dois mettre fin à ce duel et sauver Manjume de l'emprise de Hell._

― Alors ? T'abandonne ?! raille Dark Manjume. Tu n'peux pas vaincre mon **Grand Dragon d'Or Divin** avec tes monstres minables !

― Je crois en mon Deck. Tant qu'il y aura des monstres à mes côtés jusqu'au bout, je continuerai à me battre ! C'est mon tour, je pioche ! déclare Jûdai en tirant sa carte mais grimace de nouveau.

~ Kurikuri ~

— **Kuriboh Ailé** ? dit Jûdai en regardant la carte qu'il vient de piocher. C'est…

 __ _—_ _ **Un Rouge OSIRIS**_ _comme toi ne devrait pas avoir qu'une seule carte rare, lui dit Tome en pouffant de rire. Voilà pour toi, je l'ai gardé exprès pour te remercier de m'avoir aidé ce matin._

 _Jûdai fait des yeux de poisson en prenant le booster que lui donne la gérante de la boutique._ __

— _Tu sens_ _quelque chose_ _ **Kuriboh Ailé**_ _? lui demande Jûdai en jetant un œil à son partenaire._

Kurikuri ~

— _Dans ce cas, je mise tout sur cette carte, sourit Jûdai. On sauvera Manjume ensemble._

Yubel acquiesce de même. Puis Jûdai se saisit de la carte de son partenaire.

— J'invoque **Kuriboh Ailé** (300/200) en mode défense ! annonce-t-il en posant son monstre.

La petite boule de poil ailée apparaît sur le terrain.

— **Kuriboh Ailé** ? s'étonne Shô.

— KYYAAA ! Il est mignon ! hurlent plusieurs filles à côté de Shô et Misawa qui sont surpris par leurs cris soudains.

— On dirait que Frérot a épuisé toutes ses options, s'inquiète Shô.

— _Non, ce_ _ **Kuriboh Ailé**_ _en est justement une, pense Asuka avec étonnement._

— _**Kuriboh Ailé**_ _est une carte porte bonheur, récapitule Gwen avec un regard sérieux. Ça pourrait être sa Déesse de la Victoire._

— HAHAHAHA ! C'est ridicule ! se moque Dark Manjume. Même si ce **Kuriboh Ailé** peut réduire les dégâts à zéro, ça ne te sauvera pas de la défaite ! Mais j'admets que tu as de la chance sur ce coup-là car le **Grand Dragon d'Or Divin** ne peut bannir une carte qu'une seule fois.

— Tu sous-estimes mon partenaire, sourit Jûdai en posant une autre carte. Je pose une carte face cachée et je termine mon tour.

— **Grand Dragon d'Or Divin** (3600/3600), pulvérise ce **Kuriboh Ailé** ! l'ordonne Dark Manjume en balançant sa main à l'avant. _Dragon Gold Flame_ !

Le dragon doré souffle un lance-flammes doré de sa gueule en direction de **Kuriboh Ailé** qui ferme les yeux. Les flammes touchent la boule de poil tandis que Jûdai appuie sur un bouton.

— J'active ma magie rapide : **Ailes Transcendantes** ! intervient Jûdai en envoyant ses deux cartes restantes au cimetière. J'envoie deux cartes au cimetière pour le coût et **Kuriboh Ailé** va évoluer !

— Quoi ?! s'exclame Manjume.

Les ailes de **Kuriboh Ailé** grandissent pendant qu'il tient tête au _Dragon Gold Flame_. Puis son corps devient celui d'un dragon doré. Cela surprend tout le monde dans le gymnase.

— **Kuriboh Ailé** est maintenant au niveau 10 ! Par son sacrifice, il va détruire ton monstre et t'infliger des dégâts égaux à la somme de l'ATK de ton monstre détruit, explique Jûdai en balançant son poing. **Kuriboh Ailé** , revoit-lui son attaque !

 **Kuriboh Ailé** déploie ses ailes puis repousse l'attaque qui revient sur le **Grand Dragon d'Or** **Divin** qui se prend sa propre attaque de plein fouet. Cela a également pour effet d'infliger des dégâts réels à Manjume qui hurle de douleur. Ses LP chutent finalement à zéro. Puis le terrain se vide entièrement car **Kuriboh Ailé** s'est sacrifié pour vaincre le **Dragon d'Or**. Tsukasa, Torimaki et Mototani sont sidérés par la défaite de Manjume.

— Ouais ! Frérot a gagné ! hurle joyeusement Shô.

— Incroyable N°1, sourit Misawa.

— Perdre avec autant de cartes rares ! s'offusque Chronos.

Asuka sourit de satisfaction tandis que Gwen descend les escaliers pour rejoindre Jûdai. Elle entre dans le dôme des ténèbres qui est toujours actif. Le jeune garçon est complètement épuisé par la prouesse qu'il vient d'accomplir. Il commence à tomber à la renverse mais il est heureusement rattrapé par Gwen qui le fixe avec inquiétude. Il lui fait un sourire rassurant et se redresse. Ils remarquent Manjume à genoux, les mains posées contre le sol ainsi que la tête basse. Jûdai s'approche de lui.

— Manjume, l'interpelle-t-il.

Puis celui-ci se relève et fixe Jûdai de ses yeux rouges sang ainsi qu'une aura sombre l'entourant. Jûdai et Gwen poussent un hoquet de surprise.

— C'est mauvais, trouve Yubel qui a l'air agacée, il est toujours sous l'emprise de Hell.

— Magnifique, le félicite Dark Manjume en l'applaudissant. Tu mérites vraiment ton titre de Roi Suprême.

— Quoi ? Tu sais qui je suis réellement ? s'étonne Jûdai.

— Évidemment. Tu es très célèbre « chez nous ».

— Relâche Manjume ! l'ordonne Gwen en rejoignant Jûdai. Il n'a rien avoir là-dedans !

— Maintenant il l'est, répond Dark Manjume en souriant sinistrement. Aujourd'hui, ce n'était qu'un test mais je n'en dirais pas autant de MUTÔ Yûgi qui doit bien agoniser avec Shadow.

Cela a pour effet d'horrifier les deux adolescents.

— Qu'avez-vous fait de mon frère ?! lui lance furieusement Gwen en serrant les poings.

— Si ça t'intéresse tant que ça, demande le lui, répond-t-il. Du moins, s'il est encore en vie.

— Espèce de salopard ! rugit Jûdai dont les yeux se tintent de jaune.

— Bon, je dois y aller et j'emmène également ce garçon, leur dit Hell en tournant les talons.

— Non, Manjume ! l'appelle Gwen qui se précipite vers lui suivit de Jûdai et Yubel.

Hell leur barre la route en enflammant le sol. Ils reculent mais soudain une intense lumière s'infiltre dans le dôme des ténèbres. Yubel, Jûdai et Gwen sont surpris par l'apparition soudaine de la lumière qui éteint les flammes tandis que Dark Manjume se retourne avec de la surprise sur le visage. Puis un énorme dragon descend, entouré d'un halo lumineux. Son corps contient deux parties distinctes.

Il possède un long cou avec huit cornes et de petites griffes acérées. Sa grande particularité est que son côté gauche est de couleur blanche dont l'aile est faite de plume tandis que celle de son côté noir est faite comme une aile de chauve-souris. Il possède deux queues, une blanche représentant la lumière et l'autre celle des ténèbres.

— Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Le **Dragon de la Lumière et des Ténèbres** ! s'exclame Dark Manjume.

— Le **Dragon de la Lumière et des Ténèbres** ? répète Gwen qui est subjuguée par l'apparition du dragon.

— Il est si chaleureux, trouve Jûdai en ressentant son énergie agréable.

Puis le **Dragon de la Lumière et des Ténèbres** illumine Manjume et Hell se fait chasser de son corps. Il est alors habillé d'une cape noire à capuche ainsi qu'un masque de dragon d'or sur le visage. Cela surprend Jûdai et Gwen qui reconnaissent l'accoutrement des Soldats de l'Ombre. Puis Manjume s'effondre au sol et le **Dragon de la Lumière et des Ténèbres** s'accroupit à ses côtés pour soigner ses blessures.

— Maudit sois-tu ! crache Hell au dragon.

Puis il ouvre un couloir des ténèbres et s'enfuit tandis que Jûdai et Gwen s'approchent de Manjume.

— Merci **Dragon de la Lumière et des Ténèbres** , lui sourit chaleureusement Jûdai qui a repris son apparence.

Le dragon hoche affirmativement de la tête comme pour accepter ses remerciements.

— Est-ce que tu appartiens à Manjume ? lui demande Gwen avec curiosité.

Il hoche de nouveau la tête pour confirmer ses dires. Les deux adolescents se regardent puis portent leur attention sur Manjume qui est inconscient.

— J'ai bien l'impression qu'il est comme nous, suppose Jûdai.

Le dragon disparaît. Voyant la mine inquiète de Gwen, Jûdai pose une main rassurante sur son épaule qui la fait sursauter.

— T'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que Yûgi-san va bien, la rassure le **Rouge OSIRIS**. C'est le Roi après tout.

Gwen acquiesce puis Yubel soigne les blessures de Jûdai. Le dôme des ténèbres se dissipe mais bien sûr, personne n'est au courant de ce qui s'est réellement passé. Misawa, Shô, Asuka, Tsukasa, Torimaki et Mototani accourent vers eux en voyant Manjume à terre. Chronos fait de même, affolé par l'état de son élève. Il quitte précipitamment la cabine sous l'œil inquiet du directeur.

— Bouge-toi ! crache Tsukasa en poussant Jûdai de la main. Jun !

Les deux **Bleus OBÉLISK** s'accroupissent auprès de lui tandis que Chronos se dirigent vers eux avec un visage paniqué. Il ausculte son élève.

— Il est inconscient, leur annonce Chronos-sensei. Mais que s'est-il passé ?

— Il s'est juste effondré après le duel, répond Asuka. Nous l'avons tous vus.

Ils acquiescent tous de la tête et les conversations font rage dans les gradins. Puis Tsukasa se dirige vers sa place tandis que Torimaki et Mototani transportent Manjume sur une civière en direction de l'infirmerie.

— Frérot, je savais que tu pouvais le faire ! le félicite Shô en levant les bras.

— C'était un duel magnifique, fait de même Asuka. Mais c'est comme même étrange, signale-t-elle en croisant les bras. J'ignorais que Manjume possédait le **Gardien d'Or** et le **Grand Dragon d'Or Divin**.

Gwen et Jûdai échangent des regards inquiets. Mais ils se font couper par la voix de Samejima qui est amplifié par le micro et les haut-parleurs. Ils se retournent attentivement vers lui.

— Vous avez su nous montrer, YÛKI Jûdai-kun…votre confiance en votre Deck, votre fervente amitié avec vos monstres et surtout, l'âme d'un duelliste qui n'abandonne jamais le combat. C'est quelque chose que tout le monde ici devrait reconnaître. Donc, en temps que vainqueur, YÛKI-kun, vous êtes promu… **Jaune RÂ** ! lui annonce fièrement Samejima.

— Félicitation ! l'acclament tous les étudiants.

— Bien joué Jûdai !

Celui-ci est reconnaissant envers tout le monde.

— Tu es incroyable ! Tout simplement incroyable Frérot ! J'en suis tout retourné ! le félicite joyeusement Shô en prenant Jûdai dans les bras.

— Pas mal, hein ? sourit-il.

— Tu le mérites vraiment ! ajoute Gwen heureuse pour lui.

— YÛKI Jûdai. Félicitations et bienvenue à **Jaune RÂ** , l'accueille Misawa en lui tendant la main.

Jûdai, Gwen et Shô se tournent vers lui.

— Oui ! répond Jûdai en lui serrant la main.

Plusieurs confettis tombent sur le stade pour accentuer la victoire de Jûdai, suivit de l'acclamation de la foule. Celui-ci les salut de la main avec un grand sourire.

 _« C'est bon, je suis officiellement un étudiant des_ _ **Jaunes RÂ**_ _. Mes amis vont drôlement me manquer. Mais comme Gwen va surement me rejoindre, je me sentirais moins seul. Non, franchement, je pense pas que le jaune me va.»_

Après le test mensuel, le soleil est tombé à l'horizon laissant place au crépuscule. Au dortoir des **Rouges OSIRIS** , Shô et Hayato sont maintenant seuls dans leur chambre.

— Hum, c'est étrange, dit Hayato depuis son lit. Qu'il ait pu partir aussi vite **d'OSIRIS Red**. Je comprends pour Gwen parce qu'elle n'était pas censée être ici.

Shô est assis à son bureau du milieu avec un regard triste sur le visage.

— Peut-être, mais Frérot et Grande sœur sont maintenant des **Jaunes RÂ** …

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre révélant Jûdai et Gwen qui s'engouffrent dans la pièce.

— Coucou ! les salut Jûdai d'un signe de la main.

— Frérot, Grande sœur ! Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?! leur demande Shô qui est surpris par leur entrée soudaine.

Poings sur les hanches, Jûdai répond en souriant :

— Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Bah, c'est ma chambre non ?

— Je rends visite à mes voisins, sourit Gwen.

— Je n'ai plus le droit de rentrer dans ma chambre ? Eh oui ! déclare-t-il avec fermeté en agitant ses bras. Je suis bien ici ! Rouge comme flammes ardentes et sang bouillonnant ! Je me plais à **Rouge OSIRIS** ! termine Jûdai en levant ses bras en l'air avec un sourire bien heureux sur le visage.

— Il n'y a qu'ici qu'on m'accepte réellement comme je suis et j'ai des amis vraiment géniale, poursuit Gwen en souriant et posant la main contre son cœur. C'est ma maison ici.

— On n'a jamais prévu de partir d'ici ! s'exclame Jûdai.

Shô se lève de son siège et s'approche d'eux. Jûdai et Gwen sont surpris quand ils remarquent le visage en larme de Shô.

— Frérot, Grande sœur ! pleure-t-il en les câlinant très fort.

— Idiot ! Lâche-moi Shô ! Tu m'étouffes ! panique Jûdai.

— Calme-toi voyons ! s'affole Gwen qui essaie de sortir de son étreinte.

— Je suis si heureux, Frérot, Grande sœur ! Nous allons rester ensemble pour toujours ! babille-t-il en pleurant à chaude larmes.

— Hey !

— Laisse-moi pleurer, juste pour aujourd'hui ! continue le petit **OSIRIS** en enfouissant à nouveau son visage sur le torse de **Jûdai**.

— Aaaah, pousse-toi ! lui demande Jûdai en poussant son visage de ses deux mains mais celui-ci reste fermement accroché à eux.

— Tu es si adorable petit frère ! rit Gwen à gorge déployé.

Hayato affiche un sourire amusé en observant la scène.

— Je vous suivrais toujours !

— Suis-nous si tu veux mais pousse-toi ! hurle Jûdai.

Il finit par éclater de rire suivit de Gwen et Hayato. Puis à l'extérieur, la nuit tombe finalement sur le dortoir des **Rouges OSIRIS** marquant ainsi la fin de cette journée angoissante et enrichissante.

— Je pense qu'on peut appeler ça, une passion rouge ! rit Jûdai.

 _« Et voilà, moi et Gwen restons finalement chez les_ _ **Rouges OSIRIS**_ _. Hahaha, j'aurais jamais pensé que Shô réagirait comme ça mais bon… au moins il est heureux. On a passé la soirée à rigoler et en se lançant des anecdotes de l'exam pour terminer cette journée épuisante mais géniale. D'ailleurs, c'est pas totalement fini mais je laisse Gwen vous raconter ! Vous pourriez être surpris. Parce qu'il y a des choses que moi-même j'ignore et peut être que je le saurais jamais. Cependant, notre première confrontation avec les Soldats de l'Ombre m'inquiète beaucoup. Spécialement pour Gwen et Yûgi-san. À l'origine, c'est moi qui les poursuivais pour les empêcher de leur faire du mal en utilisant le Duel Monster. Gwen se retrouve dans mon monde par ma faute mais je compte bien leur faire payer pour tout le mal qu'ils lui ont fait ! »_


	17. PARTIE 2 : Océan Légendaire

**Chapitre 12 : Duel au sommet, PARTIE 2 : L'Océan Légendaire !**

 _« Aujourd'hui, c'est le test mensuel de la Duel Académie. Mais je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'une chose terrible allait arriver à un de nos camarades. Bon, vous le savait déjà puisque Jûdai vous la raconté. Dans ce cas, je vous raconte l'autre partie de l'histoire.»_

Très tôt ce matin, le dortoir des **Rouges OSIRIS** situé près du quai et relié par un pont, est très silencieux. À l'étage, dans la troisième chambre, un ordinateur portable rouge est allumé et posé sur l'unique bureau de la pièce. Le fond d'écran bleu représente **l'Ultime Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus**. Un évier se situe près de la porte d'entrée où une jeune fille à la longue queue de cheval châtain se trouve. Une cafetière rempli de chocolat chaud est tenu dans sa main gauche et verse son contenu dans sa tasse. Elle est vêtue d'un boléro rouge à manche courte, d'un t-shirt blanc en dessous ainsi que d'un pantalon jean de couleur bleu foncé.

La moitié de son bras droit est recouvert d'un tatouage représentant le levé du soleil, accompagné par une colombe de feu ainsi que la tête du **Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus**. Ensuite, elle repose sa cafetière quand elle entend un son provenant de son ordinateur. La jeune fille se retourne et s'aperçoit qu'elle a un appel entrant sur Skype. Elle prend sa tasse de chocolat fumant puis prend place à son bureau et pose la tasse assez loin de son ordinateur. En acceptant l'appel, le visage d'une femme rousse s'affiche à l'écran.

— Salut maman, commence Gwen en souriant.

— Coucou ma chérie, salut MUTÔ Lili de son habituel sourire enjoué. Comment vas-tu ?

— Un peu stressé. C'est le test mensuel aujourd'hui. Il y a une partie écrite et pratique. Le résultat va déterminer dans quel dortoir on sera.

— Tu veux dire que tu pourras déménager chez les **Jaunes RÂ** ?

— Oui mais, je n'sais pas si j'ai envie d'y aller. J'aime bien chez les **Rouges OSIRIS**.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien ! la rassure sa mère en tapant son bras plié avec sa main. Tu as bien révisé au moins ?

— Bien sûr. Mais Jûdai ne l'a pas fait ! se plaint Gwen en croisant ses bras. Il s'est assoupit quand il est rentré.

— Ahlala ce garçon, secoue négativement Lili de la tête. Comment va-t-il monter en grade comme ça ?

— Tu sais, même si c'est un duelliste talentueux, je n'pense pas qu'il va vouloir changer de dortoir, rit Gwen en décroisant ses bras. Jûdai veut que tu envoies encore des brownies aux noisettes parce qu'il les trouve délicieux !

— Ah, il est si gentil ! sourit Lili en posant ses mains contre ses joues. Il se souvient de nous alors ?

— Oui, acquiesce Gwen. C'était difficile mais j'ai réussi ! On a beaucoup discuté mais…je n'lui ai pas parlé de « ça ».

— Oh ma chérie, s'inquiète Lili. Il a le droit de savoir.

— Oui mais…je n'me sens pas prête à lui dire, lui avoue Gwen avec un air coupable.

— As-tu reçu le paquet de Grand-père ? lui demande Lili pour changer de sujet.

— Oui, je voulais le remercier mais…ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de leurs nouvelles.

— C'est vrai, trouve Lili avec une goutte de sueur sur le front. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils allaient bientôt rentrer et qu'ils t'envoient le bonjour.

— Pourquoi ils m'ont pas envoyé un mail depuis le temps ? la questionne Gwen avec un regard suspicieux. Le mien est resté sans réponse depuis deux semaines !

— Eh bien, hésite la rousse. Ils sont très occupés et ils n'ont pas tout le temps le réseau.

Gwen fronce les sourcils et sent le malaise de sa mère à travers l'écran.

— Tu n'me cacherais pas quelque chose ?

— Mais non voyons, nie Lili dont le visage sue à grosses gouttes. Bon, je dois aller travailler, on se parlera plus tard, bonne chance pour ton test ! Bye !

Puis la connexion prend fin à la grande surprise de Gwen. Elle plisse les yeux.

— C'est trop bizarre.

Le dortoir des **Bleus OBÉLISK** se situe près de celui des garçons. Le château blanc au style français ainsi qu'au toit bleu, est bâtit sur le lac dont un bâtiment a la forme d'un énorme pont en clef de voûte construit sur la surface de l'eau. Dans une chambre aux murs bleus ciel, se trouve une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs noués en deux queues de cheval et portant une veste blanche ainsi qu'une mini jupe bleue. Elle est assise sur son grand lit au drap blanc cassis avec un chat au pelage blanc et aux yeux bleus qui l'observe, également installé sur le lit.

La jeune fille a un téléphone posé contre son oreille gauche et semble être très en colère.

— Quoi ? Tu plaisantes ?! s'exclame TSUKASA Minami.

— Depuis le temps, tu devrais savoir que je ne plaisante jamais ma fille, lui répond une voix masculine sur un ton sec. Tu as déshonoré le nom TSUKASA avec tes bêtises enfantines !

— Comment je pouvais savoir que cette folle d'AZUR Gwendoline allait se noyer juste pour une casquette miteuse ?!

— Il me semble que tu l'y as poussé, lui répond froidement M. TSUKASA.

— Tu oses la défendre au lieu de ta propre fille ?! gronde la jeune fille en serrant ses poings.

— Je ne défends personne ! J'essaie de te faire comprendre la gravitée de tes actes ! Si cela s'apprend, notre famille sera la risée de toutes !

— Ah ! C'est tout ce qui t'importe ?! La réputation de la famille ?! ricane cyniquement Tsukasa. De toute façon, quoi que je fasse, bon ou mauvais, tu m'as toujours critiqué parce que je n'suis pas comme mes frères et sœurs. Alors ton opinion, tu peux le garder pour d'autre !

— Très bien, accepte M. Tsukasa. Si tu bats cette AZUR Gwendoline, je veux bien te pardonner.

— Tu parles sérieusement ? lui demande Minami avec suspicions.

— Évidemment. Mais si tu perds, ne compte plus sur moi pour payer tes études et tu peux dire adieu à ton nom de famille.

Piquée au vif, Tsukasa jette violemment son téléphone contre son bureau et se casse en deux. Cela fait sursauter son chat qui court se cacher en dessous de son lit.

— Stupide vieil homme ! hurle Tsukasa à plein poumon.

Elle prend de grandes inspirations pour tenter de calmer sa colère. Puis, sentant sa maîtresse se calmer doucement, le chat blanc décide de sortir de sa cachette. Il saute gracieusement sur le lit puis se frotte au bras de Tsukasa.

— Miaou.

Tsukasa se tourne vers lui qui la regarde avec inquiétude. Le regard de la jeune fille s'adoucit puis apporte une main sous le cou de son chat pour le caresser. Celui-ci miaule de satisfaction et apprécie grandement les caresses de sa maîtresse. Tsukasa lui sourit doucement puis son animal de compagnie vient se reposer sur ses genoux. Elle continue de le cajoler sur le dos.

— Mon petit Kibou, au moins toi tu te soucies réellement de moi.

À la Duel Académie, dans le bureau du professeur Chronos….Tsukasa a demandé une faveur à celui-ci. Il tapote la surface de son bureau avec son stylo et affiche un air pensif.

— Si j'ai bien compris Sigñora Tsukasa, répète Chronos en fixant son élève de ses yeux de fouine, vous souhaitez affronter AZUR Gwendoline pendant le test pratique ?

— C'est exact, confirme-t-elle sur un ton respectueux. Je sais que les tests se font entre dortoir mais affronter un autre **Rouge OSIRIS** serait trop facile pour elle.

— Vous avez raison, reconnaît Chronos. Mais pour valider ce duel, je dois vous imposer une condition.

— Qu'est ce que c'est ? lui demande Tsukasa avec anxiété.

— Vous ne devrez plus causer de problèmes à AZUR Gwendoline. Rappelez-vous que vous avez un avertissement et qu'au moindre faux-pas, vous serait expulsée de l'école.

Une goutte de sueur perle sur la tempe de la jeune fille qui réfléchit à ces paroles. Elle finit par se résigner.

— Très bien. Je me tiendrais à carreau.

— Parfait ! Dans ce cas, je vais m'arranger pour que vous puissiez affronter Sigñora AZUR, sourit Chronos.

Cela semble satisfaire Tsukasa.

— Merci beaucoup Chronos-sensei, se réjouit-elle en s'inclinant. Veuillez m'excuser.

Puis elle prend congé et sort du bureau.

À 7h50, Gwen est adossée au mur juste à côté de leur salle de classe. Elle est en train d'attendre Shô et Jûdai. Misawa et Asuka étant déjà arrivés, ont dès maintenant pris place dans l'amphithéâtre. Puis elle tourne la tête vers sa gauche en entendant quelqu'un arriver au pas de course. Elle se rend compte que c'est Shô qui est étrangement seul. Ce dernier s'arrête pile devant elle, les mains sur ses genoux, le dos courbé et tente de reprendre son souffle. Gwen quitte le mur et le fixe. Enfin Shô se redresse et fait face à sa grande sœur.

— Salut Shô.

— Bonjour Grande sœur, répond-t-il d'un sourire aimable.

— Où est Jûdai ?

Tout de suite, le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus clairs se crispe. Remarquant cela, Gwen plisse les yeux avec soupçons. Shô transpire puis se tortille nerveusement les doigts.

— Shô ? Où est Jûdai ?

— Frérot est…Frérot est en train de dormir, lui avoue Shô d'une petite voix.

— Quoi ?! Mais le test va bientôt commencer ! s'exclame Gwen en agitant ses mains. Tu aurais dû le réveiller.

— Je l'ai fait ! rétorque Shô en pliant légèrement les poings. Mais Frérot dort comme une marmotte. J'ai préféré le laisser dormir pour augmenter mes chances d'être **Jaune RÂ** !

— Et moi je pense que c'est pour les mauvaises raisons, considère Gwen les bras croisés. Tu n'as pas plutôt peur de tomber sur nous pendant la partie pratique ?

Shô se fait tout petit et Gwen en conclut que c'est la véritable raison.

— Mais tu seras toujours confronté à des personnes plus fortes que toi, l'informe Gwen. Si tu continues à penser comme ça, tu ne pourras pas être **Jaune RÂ**.

— Je suis désolé, regrette le jeune garçon en fixant ses chaussures.

Gwen soupire puis lui donne une petite tape rassurante dans le dos.

— Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'tomberas pas sur nous deux Jûdai, le rassure-t-elle avec un sourire compatissant.

— Comment tu le sais ? lui demande Shô en la fixant avec surprise.

— Intuition féminine je suppose, répond Gwen en haussant les épaules. Mais on n'peut plus aller le chercher maintenant. Le test va commencer.

Shô est encore plus dépité et regrette son action. Puis les deux **OSIRIS** entrent dans la salle de classe. Ils décident de s'installer à quelques tables plus basses. Quelques minutes plus tard, le test commence tandis que Gwen est inquiète car Jûdai ne pointe toujours pas le bout de son nez. Après que le professeur Banner ait distribué toutes les copies aux élèves, ils peuvent enfin commencer leur test. Les bras croisés sur sa table, Gwen lit la première question tout en tapotant la surface lisse de son bureau avec son stylo.

— _Définissez les magies d'Équipements, à quoi elles servent et citer au moins deux exemples, lit Gwen._

Elle ferme les yeux pour réfléchir un instant. Puis elle ouvre les yeux et cesse de tapoter sa table pour écrire sa réponse.

— _Les magies d'équipements font parties des six types de cartes Magies. Elles peuvent être activées depuis la main ou posées depuis le terrain. Elles sont reconnaissables grâce au fond vert et le symbole de croix. Elles servent en général à donner un effet supplémentaire au monstre équipé ou à augmenter son ATK et/ou sa DEF._

Puis la jeune fille entend un petit bruit venant de sa gauche. En tournant le regard, elle s'aperçoit que Shô est affalé à son bureau en train de roupiller. Une goutte d'eau lui glisse à l'arrière du crâne. Discrètement, Gwen passe son stylo à sa main gauche puis l'approche lentement de son ami. Elle lui tapote doucement le bras avec le bout de son stylo.

— Psst…Shô, chuchote-t-elle, réveille-toi, Shô !

— Mmh…zzztt…Frérot…

Gwen soupire car il est totalement plongé dans les bras de Morphée. Kisara planant à ses côtés, lui dit :

— Laisse-le dormir. Le pauvre est sûrement épuisé après avoir beaucoup révisé.

— _C'est du gâchis de réviser pour rien, s'inquiète Gwen qui retourne à sa copie._

30 min plus tard…

― Frérot…excuse-moi, marmonne-t-il, frérot…

Jûdai pose ses mains sur ses hanches.

― Non, c'est impardonnable ! Absolument impardonnable ! s'exclame Jûdai avec un sourire.

Shô sursaute en entendant sa voix. Il se redresse et remarque Jûdai qui lui sourit.

― Frérot !

― Ça sert à rien de réviser si c'est pour s'assoupir !

― C'est vrai, reconnaît Shô en se sentant coupable.

Gwen qui la remarqué, le fixe avec un regard ennuyé.

― C'est maintenant que tu arrives ? lui lance la jeune fille.

― Désolé, j'ai eu une panne de réveil et un empêchement, s'explique-t-il avec une main derrière la tête.

Manjume qui est installé au-dessus d'eux se renfrogne et serre fortement son stylo. Il se lève d'un bond et abat la paume de sa main sur la table.

― Les **Rouges OSIRIS** , si vous n'voulez pas faire le test alors dégagez !

― Pourquoi tu t'énerves ?! réplique Jûdai en se tournant vers lui.

― YÛKI Jûdai-kun, venez prendre une copie, il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps ! l'appelle le professeur Banner depuis l'estrade.

Une goutte d'eau glisse de la tête de Jûdai. Puis il se tourne et lève le bras gauche.

― OUI !

Il dévale les escaliers pour aller récupérer une copie et retourne à sa place. Plus tard, Shô finit par se rendormir, suivit de près par Jûdai qui s'adosse à lui puis allonge ses jambes sur les sièges avec le coude droit reposant sur la table et sa main plaquée contre sa joue.

— _Il n'a pas assez dormit celui-là ? se demande Gwen en observant Jûdai assoupit._

Quelques minutes plus tard…

— Le test écrit est maintenant terminé ! annonce Banner avec un micro à la main. Rendez-vous au gymnase à 14h pour le test pratique !

Tout de suite après, les élèves quittent précipitamment leur siège pour se ruer dans le couloir. En se levant, Gwen est abasourdie par ce troupeau de mouton. Puis Misawa s'approche d'eux et vient secouer Shô par les épaules.

— Hé, réveille-toi !

— Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

— Il y a une livraison de cartes rares aujourd'hui, lui répond rapidement Misawa. Aide-moi à les réveiller !

Gwen quitte sa place puis se poste devant Jûdai et le secoue par les épaules. Mais celui-ci refuse de se lever.

— Jûdai ! _Pire qu'une passoire celui-là._ Jûdai, réveille-toi !

― GYAAAAH ! hurle-t-il.

Gwen sursaute quand Jûdai relève brusquement la tête. Celui-ci cligne des yeux puis voit le visage de la jeune fille.

― Gwen ?

― Jûdai, pourquoi tu cries comme ça ? lui demande-t-elle avec inquiétude.

― Pardon, je voulais pas, répond-t-il penaud puis se rallonge sur sa table.

― Ah ne te rendors pas, lui dit Gwen en le secouant par l'épaule.

Shô qui a été réveillé par Misawa, se lève de sa chaise puis plie ses bras avec ses yeux fermés et verse une rivière de larmes.

― Pourquoi avoir tant révisé pour tout raté ? se lamente-t-il.

― T'en fais pas, le test de cet aprèm est le plus important, le rassure Jûdai en levant légèrement la tête et lui sourit comme un chaton puis repose à nouveau sa tête sur ses bras.

― Où est passé tout le monde ? demande Shô en parcourant l'amphithéâtre complètement vide des yeux.

― C'est déjà l'heure du déjeuner ? questionne Jûdai à son tour qui se lève de son siège.

― Non, ils sont tous à la boutique de cartes, leur explique le **Jaune RÂ**. Il y a une livraison de cartes rares aujourd'hui.

― Des cartes rares ?! s'exclame Shô. Et vous, Misawa et Grande sœur, vous n'allez pas à la boutique ?

― Non, j'ai pleinement confiance en mon Deck, lui répond Misawa.

― J'ai ma réserve personnelle et mon grand-père m'a envoyé un paquet ce matin, ajoute Gwen. Mais j'ai jamais eu l'occasion de visiter la boutique.

― Et toi Frérot ? demande Shô en se tournant vers Jûdai.

― Moi ? Je suis de la partie, tu paries ! répond-t-il en pliant les poings avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme sur le visage. Allons-y !

 _« Ensuite, nous nous sommes précipités vers la boutique mais elle était vide ! Heureusement que nous sommes tombés sur Tome-san que Jûdai a aidé ce matin. En remerciement, elle lui a donné un autre booster en plus. Jûdai y a découvert_ _ **Ailes Transcendantes**_ _et_ _ **Kuriboh Ailé LV10.**_ _Quant à moi, j'ai ouvert le paquet de Papy et j'ai aussi découvert deux nouvelles cartes. »_

Au dortoir des filles, Tsukasa est installée à son bureau en train de refaire son Deck. Son chat Kibou est endormit sur son lit. Elle fixe deux cartes en particulières dont l'une représente un dragon de glace tandis que l'autre est une femme à la peau bleue et habillée de glace. Les deux cartes indiquent : « **Dragon de la Nuit Blanche** » et « **Reine de la Nuit Blanche** ». Puis le regard de la jeune fille passe à la fenêtre se trouvant au dessus de son bureau. Elle observe les nuages d'un regard songeur.

— _Si je bats cette fille, je serais vraiment pardonnée ?_

 __ __ _Tsukasa vêtue d'une robe bleue sans manche, se retrouve dans le bureau de ses parents. Son père est installé dans un siège face à Tsukasa tandis que sa mère reste debout à côté de son mari._

— _Je vais m'inscrire à la Duel Académie et devenir une pro-duelliste ! déclare fermement Tsukasa. Là vous serez obligés d'admettre que j'ai ma place dans cette famille !_

— _Petite sotte ! la réprimande sa mère d'un ton aigre. Tu n'as aucun talent alors comment espère-tu apporter quelque chose à notre famille ?_

— _Si je peux, soutient Tsukasa les poings serrés. Je suis capable de faire bien mieux que mes frères et sœurs !_

— _Comment oses-tu ?! rétorque sa mère mais son mari lui fait signe de se taire._

 _Il croise ses doigts sous son menton et fixe sa fille de ses yeux durs comme la pierre._

— _C'est d'accord. À condition que tu deviennes le duelliste n°1 de la Duel Académie avant la fin de l'année. Si tu y parviens, alors nous reconnaîtrons que tu es digne de porter le nom de TSUKASA._ __

Tsukasa sert ses poings, le visage caché par sa frange.

— Je le ferais seulement pour moi, dit-elle. Et vous serez obligés de reconnaître ma valeur.

Puis elle rassemble ses cartes et les glissent dans un Deck Box noir accroché à une ceinture bleue. Elle l'enfile ensuite sur sa taille. Enfin, elle sort de sa chambre. En traversant le couloir, Tsukasa aperçoit Asuka approcher dans sa direction. En se croisant du regard, elles affichent un visage neutre puis dépassent l'autre comme-ci de rien n'était.

Pendant ce temps-là à la cafète des **Rouges OSIRIS** , Jûdai et Gwen sont installés à une table en bois placée contre le mur jaune soleil. Tous les élèves ont quitté le réfectoire pour se rendre au gymnase, laissant les deux adolescents seuls. La montre de Gwen est posée sur la table et affiche 13h10. Jûdai fixe un point vide pendant que Gwen l'informe sur sa malédiction. Son visage transpire et se teint d'une couleur verdâtre. Il lance un regard horrifié à son amie d'enfance.

— Beurk ! C'est vraiment dégoûtant !

— Oui je sais, lui confie Gwen avec la même expression. J'ai vomi de tous mes tripes quand je t'ai vu transformé en rose gluante de tentacules noirs giclant de sang.

— Alors je vais avoir ces tentacules gluants et dégoûtants sortir de mon corps comme mon homologue du futur ?!

Gwen l'observe avec peine.

— _C'est vraiment injuste qu'il doit autant souffrir pour sa première année, pense-t-elle._

Jûdai souffle un bon coup pour se calmer. Puis il place sa main droite contre sa joue avec le coude sur la table ainsi que son bras gauche posé sur la surface polie.

— Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi tu faisais tous ces cauchemars horribles, réalise Jûdai avec une voix peinée.

— Mais je vais mieux maintenant, le rassure Gwen avec un sourire. Ça m'arrive moins souvent. _Enfaîte, j'en fais des biens pires maintenant. Je voudrais tellement te dire de quoi il s'agit mais…j'ai peur de ta réaction._

Depuis quelque temps, Gwen cache un secret très lourd qu'elle n'ose pas révéler à son ami d'enfance de peur de sa réaction. Elle ne sait que faire car cela dure depuis trop longtemps et n'a aucune envie d'être un fardeau pour lui. Jûdai secoue négativement de la tête pour chasser ses pensées malsaines.

— C'est bizarre mais j'ai l'impression que j'y étais vraiment, avoue Jûdai un peu perdu. Je n'sais pas pourquoi mais je me souviens ce qu'a ressenti mon « moi du futur » comme-ci j'avais ses souvenirs. Mais c'est pas possible ça, ça m'est pas encore arrivé.

— Eh bien, « il » m'a dit qu'il a transféré ses souvenirs de Jûdai dans la carte de **Kuriboh Ailé** et que si Yûgi le touche, il se souviendrait de lui. Je pense que c'est exactement ce qu'il t'arrive.

― Ho, et ben dis donc. Je savais pas **Kuriboh Ailé.**

~ Kurikuri, se manifeste-il pour lui répondre ~

― Mais c'est vrai que tu n'es pas censé te souvenir de ça, réfléchit Gwen en calant une main sous son menton visiblement perplexe. Je me demande pourquoi mais tu peux peut être te souvenir des ombres ?

Jûdai croise ses bras et ferme les yeux pour fouiller dans ses souvenirs. Il les ouvre, décroise ses bras puis pousse un soupir.

— C'est trop flou, l'informe le jeune garçon. Je me souviens juste du **Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges** et du **Dragon Poussière de Neige**.

— On avance trop lentement, soupire Gwen.

— Mais…il me semble que je t'ai dit quelque chose avant de mourir mais…je m'en souviens plus, ajoute-t-il en se grattant la tête avec sa main.

Toute de suite, le visage de Gwen vire au cramoisi.

— _Non ! Pas ça ! se plaint-elle mentalement._

Cela surprend Jûdai qui lui lance un regard suspicieux.

— Pourquoi t'es toute rouge ? Tu sais ce que je t'ai dit ?

— Oui mais…vaut mieux pas que tu le saches, répond-t-elle d'une petite voix et se cachant le visage avec ses mains.

— Pourquoi ? Tu viens de me révéler mon futur, insiste-t-il.

— Non ! Ce n'est pas pareil ! Ne me demande plus ça ! crie-t-elle en serrant ses poings.

Jûdai sursaute à cause de son explosion soudaine. Gwen se calme immédiatement puis se tortille nerveusement les doigts.

— Ok, d'accord, calme-toi. Je demanderais plus.

— _Ouf, j'ai eu chaud là, souffle-t-elle de soulagement._

Jûdai sort son Deck de son étui situé à l'arrière de sa taille puis prend une carte qu'il fixe attentivement. Gwen remarque ses sourcils se froncer en l'observant.

— Je vais devoir fusionner avec Yubel pour ralentir la malédiction, commente Jûdai.

— Hein ? Quand tes yeux changeaient de couleur, je pensais que vous avez déjà fusionnés, s'étonne Gwen.

— Ben, c'est un peu compliqué. Normalement mes yeux devraient seulement être jaunes, lui explique Jûdai sur un ton sérieux. Mais j'ai dû mal à le contrôler alors Yubel le fait à ma place.

— Ah ok.

— En plus, j'ose pas utiliser la **Super Polymérisation** pour ça, avoue-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Quand j'étais le Roi Suprême dans la Dimension Alternative, j'ai sacrifié beaucoup de personnes pour compléter cette carte. Je…suis vraiment un démon, finit-il avec ironie.

— C'est pas vrai ! Je n'penserais jamais que tu es un démon ! déclare Gwen les larmes aux yeux. _C'était pas de ta faute !_

Jûdai lui sourit doucement :

— N'essaie pas de me défendre. Heureusement que tu n'étais pas là pour le voir.

Gwen baisse les yeux remplis de tristesse.

— _J'aurais jamais pensé que son passé changerait à ce point-là. Heureusement qu'il ne s'est pas réincarné en fille._

Une goutte d'eau glisse à l'arrière de son crâne trouvant cette réflexion complètement ridicule. Elle commence vraiment à déconner. Yubel se manifeste et prend place à côté de Jûdai. Elle croise ses bras sur sa poitrine inégale.

— Ne sois pas stupide Jûdai, réplique Yubel en le fixant du coin de l'œil. La **Super Polymérisation** existait déjà avant même ta naissance. TU ne l'as pas crée personnellement même si TU as des souvenirs.

Une goutte de sueur glisse le long de la tempe du duelliste qui garde toujours son air sérieux.

— Alors…cette carte, hésite Gwen. C'est la **Super Polymérisation** ?

— Oui, confirme Jûdai en lui montrant la carte magique.

Un profond malaise lui tord l'estomac tandis que des frissons lui parcourent l'échine. Cette carte dégage une odeur putride et obscure. Elle est peut être normale en apparence mais est maléfique au fond. Gwen est prise de nausée. Ce parfum n'a rien à voir avec de la douce nuit qu'émane souvent Jûdai.

— Uuggh ! C'est quoi ça ?! se demande la jeune fille en se pinçant le nez avec ses doigts. Ça sent l'obscurité !

— Désolé de sentir mauvais, boude Jûdai en rangeant sa carte et son Deck dans son étui.

— C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, se rattrape-t-elle avec des rougeurs sur les joues.

Jûdai finit par éclater de rire avec beaucoup de sincérité. Une goutte d'eau glisse à l'arrière de la tête de Gwen. Soudain, une forte odeur putride et obscure vient agresser les narines des deux adolescents qui sursautent. Jûdai se retourne brusquement vers la porte coulissante. La pierre ronde de couleur orange appartenant à Gwen, brille doucement. Cette dernière est intriguée et pose deux doigts dessus. La **Demoiselle aux Yeux Bleus** se manifeste en alerte.

— Je pense que ça vient de la barrière !

— La barrière ? interroge Jûdai en se tournant vers elle.

— Kisara et moi, on a placé des cristaux sur toute l'île pour créer une barrière, en cas où les Ombres viendraient ici.

— Merde, ça veut dire qu'ils sont là ! réalise Jûdai en se levant d'un bond.

— Dans ce cas, allons vérifier, propose Yubel.

Ils se mettent d'accord puis quittent la cafétéria au pas de course. Quelques instants plus tard, Gwen et Jûdai arrivent dans la forêt près de la chute d'eau où ils ont suivi la présence maléfique. Ils parcourent les alentours en restant sur leur garde. Gwen se dirige vers la chute d'eau pour inspecter le cristal qu'elle a déposé dans l'eau claire. Cependant, elle est prise au dépourvue quand une ombre fait un bond hors de la chute d'eau.

— WAAH !

— Gwen ! déclare Jûdai en se tournant dans sa direction.

Il se précipite vers son amie mais Kisara le devance. Une forte lumière les aveugle puis l'ombre se désintègre. L'intensité diminue puis ils ouvrent les yeux. Jûdai s'approche de Gwen et la prend par les épaules.

— Gwen, tu vas bien ?

Celle-ci acquiesce. Kisara se tient près d'elle dans un corps physique.

— Les ténèbres ont disparu, indique-t-elle.

— On dirait que les Ombres ont réussi à s'infiltrer sur l'île, constate Yubel d'un sombre regard.

Jûdai désactive son pouvoir mais son expression est grave. Tremblante, le cœur battant à tout rompre et la respiration rapide, Gwen s'accroche instinctivement à la manche rouge de Jûdai. Il se tourne vers elle.

— Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

— _Ils sont venus pour moi !_ Ils…ils nous ont retrouvés, marmonne-t-elle le visage en sueur.

— N'aie pas peur, je n'les laisserais pas s'approcher de toi, la rassure Jûdai en lui souriant.

Gwen baisse les yeux puis secoue négativement de la tête.

— Non…tu n'devrais pas.

— Hein ? se demande-t-il avec confusion.

— Je….hésite la jeune fille en fixant le sol. _Tu n'dois pas me protéger autant ! hurle-t-elle les yeux fermés. Si tu continues comme ça, je finirais par te détruire !_

Jûdai arque un sourcil.

— Gwen, qu'est ce que tu as ?

Elle lève la tête puis fixe Jûdai avec un regard effrayé. Cela a pour effet d'augmenter l'anxiété du jeune garçon.

— Non…c'est rien, répond-t-elle finalement.

Puis elle se détourne de lui mais Jûdai lui empoigne le bras.

— Attend ! Dis-moi ce qui va pas Gwen, me laisse pas comme ça, le supplie-t-il.

— C'est rien, déclare-t-elle. Tu as vu l'heure ? On va être en retard au test !

Puis elle dégage son bras et se met en route. Gwen tente de se calmer puis serre étroitement son bras droit qui brûle.

— _Je suis une lâche ! Même pas capable de lui dire !_

En marchant dans la plus haute tour de la Duel Académie, Jûdai et Gwen se rendent au gymnase pour leur test pratique. Ils sont équipés de leur disque de duel et arrive dans un bâtiment dont les murs et le toit forme une sorte de dôme en verre. Gwen mordille sa lèvre inférieure et ses yeux se voilent de tristesse. Ses brûlures se sont adoucis et se demande combien de temps encore, elle pourra continuer comme cela.Puis ils prennent un escalier métallique pour rejoindre les gradins de couleur bleu. Plusieurs étudiants sont déjà installés. Shô qui est avec Misawa, remarque ses deux amis cherchant une place dans la foule.

— Hé Frérot, Grande sœur, par ici ! les appelle Shô en agitant son bras en l'air.

— Ah, ils sont là ! les remarque Jûdai.

Jûdai et Gwen se frayent un passage entre les étudiants pour aller rejoindre Misawa et Shô. Ils se retrouvent pile devant les six terrains du gymnase.

 _« Plus tard, Jûdai a été confronté à Manjume qui a été possédé par une ombre nommée Hell. Il portait une cape noire à capuche qui est typique des ombres que j'ai rencontrés dans mon monde d'origine il y a très longtemps mais avec un masque de dragon d'or. Mais celui-ci, je n'le reconnais pas. Et pourtant, il m'a l'air vraiment familier. Pourquoi ? Je ressens en même temps de la colère et de la tristesse. Le pire, est que c'est lui que j'ai bousculé en ville. La malédiction de Jûdai s'est de nouveau activée et je n'voulais pas le voir autant souffrir sans rien faire. À la fin, il a fini par gagner grâce à_ _ **Kuriboh Ailé LV10**_ _et_ _ **Ailes Transcendantes**_ _. Et le_ _ **Dragon de la Lumière et des Ténèbres**_ _a sauvé Manjume de l'emprise de Hell. Jûdai a été promu_ _ **Jaune RÂ**_ _. On peut dire que tout finissait bien mais, ce que Hell m'a dit m'inquiète…»_

Après le duel, Jûdai a rejoint les autres dans les gradins pour assister aux duels suivants. Il s'est affalé sur son siège, le visage en sueur. Shô est inquiet pour lui mais Jûdai le rassure que tout va bien. Asuka s'est également installée avec eux entre lui et Gwen qui a le regard vague. Chronos-sensei appelle de nouveau douze élèves. Misawa, Shô, Jûdai et Asuka sont médusés en écoutant l'annonce. Tout de suite, ils se tournent dans la direction de Gwen qui n'a pas réagi. En réalité, elle est profondément plongée dans ses pensées pour remarquer les centaines de regards braqués sur elle.

— _Si ce que Hell a dit est bien vrai alors, se préoccupe Gwen en serrant ses poings gantés. C'est pour ça que maman était bizarre, elle était au courant que Yûgi-nii-chan et Papy…_

Mais ses réflexions sont de courtes durées car elle se sent secouée frénétiquement par l'épaule. Prise au dépourvue, Gwen fixe son attention vers Asuka qui a l'air préoccupé.

— Quoi ? lui demande Gwen qui cesse d'être secouée dans tous les sens.

— AZUR GWENDOLINE ! hurle Chronos au micro. Pour la troisième fois, venez sur le terrain !

Paniquée, Gwen s'agite sur son siège puis se lève d'un bond avec le visage en sueur et le cœur battant la chamade.

— Oui ! répond-t-elle en se précipitant sur le terrain.

— Gwen, bonne chance ! lui lance Jûdai avec un poing en l'air.

Un peu perdue, Gwen cherche son adversaire des yeux. Chronos lui indique la même place que Jûdai. Celle-ci se met en place, d'un pas lourd. Tout le monde la fixe soit d'un regard surpris, soit d'un regard inquiet ou encore…moqueur. Quelle surprise pour elle quand elle découvre Tsukasa en face ! La **Rouge OSIRIS** se retrouve pétrifiée sur place.

— Tsu…Tsukasa ?

— Salut la saleté ! lui répond cyniquement celle-ci avec les bras croisés.

— C'est toi mon adversaire ?!

— Tch, tu n'as pas écouté l'annonce ?!

— Votre duel a été décidé dans les mêmes conditions que celui de Sigñor Manjume et Sigñor Jûdai, lui explique Chronos d'un grand sourire. Sigñora Tsukasa a aimablement accepté d'être votre adversaire.

— _J'ai un peu du mal à l'imaginer en quelqu'un d'aimable, pense Gwen._

— Bien sûr, si vous gagnez le duel, vous serait promu automatiquement chez les **Jaunes RÂ**. Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Dans les gradins, Misawa, Shô, Jûdai et Asuka sont tendus.

— Grande sœur va affronter Tsukasa-san ? s'étonne Shô.

— Honnêtement, nous n'devrions pas être surpris, commente Misawa d'un regard sérieux. Elle était à l'origine placée dans le même dortoir que moi mais elle a refusé pour aller chez les **Rouges OSIRIS**.

— C'est vrai, enchaîne Asuka du même regard. Elle a même réussi à vaincre Jûdai.

— Quoi ?! s'exclame Misawa en la fixant avec surprise.

— Ouais, c'était super fun, lui confirme Jûdai avec un grand sourire et un pouce levé. J'ai failli gagner mais je me suis fait avoir par son **Cylindre Magique**.

— Eh bien…j'aurais aimé voir ça.

Plusieurs gouttes glissent sur le visage des trois adolescents qui ont été présent lors du duel. Il est prudent pour eux de ne pas trop en dire.

— Je suis sûr que Gwen va s'en sortir, pense fermement Jûdai.

— Non, ce duel va être très difficile, rétorque Asuka.

— Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? s'inquiète Shô.

— J'ai déjà assisté à un des duels de Tsukasa, leur raconte la jeune fille qui devient tendue. C'est un combo effrayant. Elle est l'une des meilleures de notre année. De plus, elle n'a jamais perdu un duel, ses adversaires étant exclusivement des **Bleus OBÉLISK**.

Cela a pour effet de les faire paniquer. Puis ils recentrent leur attention sur le terrain. Gwen fixe Tsukasa d'un regard ferme.

— Ok, j'accepte ! déclare Gwen. Ça tombe bien, je voulais t'affronter. Je ne t'ai pas pardonné d'avoir jeté ma casquette !

— Encore à rabâcher ces conneries ! raille Tsukasa en agitant sa main droite. Cette fois, c'est moi qui vais te noyer dans les profondeurs !

— Essaie pour voir ! réplique Gwen en allumant son disque de duel.

Tsukasa fait de même puis les deux jeunes filles s'écrivent : « DUEL ! »

— Je commence, annonce Gwen en tirant une carte de son Deck.

~ Kurikuri ~

La jeune fille se rend compte qu'elle a pioché une boule de poil marron avec des yeux globuleux de couleur vert.

— _**Kuriboh**_ _? C'est rassurant de t'avoir dès le début, sourit-elle. C'est comme-ci Yûgi-nii-chan était avec moi._

 __ __ _Des éclairs entourent Yûgi puis le sol cède sous pieds._

— _HAAAAAHH ! hurle-t-il tandis qu'il tombe dans le vide sans fin._ __

Gwen secoue négativement la tête pour chasser ses pensées inquiétantes. Puis, elle découvre le **Dragonute à la Hache** , **Prophétesse de la Création** , le **Livre de la Lune** , **Délivrance de la Dimension des Ténèbres** et **Dragon Matéria**. Elle dépose **Kuriboh** dans sa main puis saisit deux autres cartes.

— J'invoque la **Prophétesse de la Création** (1800/600) en mode d'attaque, déclare Gwen en posant son monstre.

Un cercle lumineux de couleur bleu et entouré de symboles dorés, prend place sur le terrain de la **Rouge OSIRIS**. Puis une femme aux longs cheveux blonds en sort. Sa tête est recouverte d'un voile blanc, vêtue d'une longue tunique rose pale et ocre ainsi qu'un long sceptre doré avec un anneau dans sa main droite.

— Je pose une carte face cachée et je termine mon tour.

Tsukasa fait un sourire au coin puis fixe sa main.

— Je vais te montrer, la terreur des profondeurs ! s'écrit-elle sur un ton sec. Je pioche !

Gwen reste sur ses gardes mais elle est assaillie d'images de son frère tombant dans le vide ainsi que son grand père souffrir d'un malaise. Elle serre ses cartes ainsi que son poing droit.

— _Tu me le payeras Hell, grogne Gwen._

— Je me défausse du **Guerrier de l'Atlantide** pour ajouter un **Océan Légendaire** depuis mon Deck à ma main, commence Tsukasa en envoyant son monstre au cimetière et récupérant son terrain.

— Un **Deck Océan** , dit Gwen avec une goutte de sueur lui glissant sur la tempe.

— _Fais attention, c'est un dangereux combo, lui demande pensivement Asuka._

— Ensuite, je joue ma **Magie de Terrain : l'Océan Légendaire** ! poursuit Tsukasa suivit d'un rire moqueur. Bienvenue dans mon territoire !

Immédiatement, le terrain est envahit de puissantes vagues. Prise de panique, Gwen se protège avec ses bras tandis que la marée augmente. Puis une citée en pierre sort du sol. Tout le monde est impressionné par l'immense citée de l'Atlantide.

— Voyons, tu ne vas pas te noyer avec un hologramme ! ricane Tsukasa d'un air hautain.

— Je déteste vraiment les profondeurs de la mer, marmonne Gwen en réponse. Sauf les poissons, ajoute-t-elle tandis qu'elle voit de nombreux poissons nager.

— Oh, Sigñora Tsukasa utilise ses capacités au maximum, commente Chronos les mains contre la vitre de la cabine.

— Whoua, elle a fait apparaître une citée sous l'eau ! déclare Jûdai.

— **L'Océan Légendaire** est dangereux, estime Misawa avec les bras croisés. Il réduit de un, le niveau de tous les monstres EAU sur le terrain ainsi que dans la main des deux joueurs. Il augmente également leur ATK et DEF de 200.

— C'est très efficace pour les invocations à sacrifice, rajoute Asuka.

— Grande sœur n'a que des monstres LUMIÈRE et TÉNÈBRES, s'inquiète Shô.

— T'inquiète pas Shô, le rassure Jûdai avec un sourire. Elle en a pas besoin, c'est une pro de l'invocation spéciale !

 __ _— Je n'en dirais pas autant de MUTÔ Yûgi qui doit bien agoniser avec Shadow, lui apprend Hell. Mais si ça t'intéresse, demande-le-lui. Du moins, s'il est encore en vie._ __

Le cœur de Gwen bat fortement dans sa poitrine, le visage en sueur et le teint pâle. Elle souffle un bon coup pour se reprendre. Remarquant cela, Tsukasa fronce les sourcils et serre les dents. Puis elle prend une carte de sa main.

— J'active la **Magie Rapide : Cyclone** !

— Non ! gémit Gwen.

Un tourbillon d'eau se forme puis se précipite vers Gwen qui met ses bras devant son visage. Ses cheveux dansent au rythme violent du vent et lui cache la vue. Sa carte face cachée se soulève laissant voir un livre bleu avec un croissant de lune sur la couverture. Puis la carte magique quitte le terrain en même temps que la tempête qui se calme.

— Le **Livre de la Lune** ? sourit moqueusement Tsukasa. Tu as utilisé cette carte pendant l'examen d'entrée, sans succès. Il change la position de combat d'un monstre en mode défense face verso. Quel dommage !

Gwen serre les dents tandis que l'ambiance est assez tendue dans les gradins.

— C'est mauvais, signale Asuka avec une goutte de sueur lui glissant sur la joue, si Tsukasa sort un monstre plus puissant que le sien, Gwen ne pourra pas se défendre !

— Oh non, Grande sœur, s'inquiète Shô en se rangeant les ongles.

Jûdai fixe son amie d'un regard inquiet et confus. Il se demande pourquoi elle est si troublée.

— Ce n'est pas fini, intervient Tsukasa ce qui interpelle Gwen. J'active la **Barrière de Terrain** !

— La **Barrière de Terrain** ? se demande Gwen intriguée.

— Comme son nom l'indique, elle empêche les Magies de Terrain d'être détruites et empêche l'activation d'autres, explique la **Bleue OBÉLISK** tandis qu'une barrière entoure **l'Océan Légendaire.** Apparaît, **Guerrier de l'Atlantide** (1900/1200) !

— Elle en avait un autre dans sa main ?! constate Misawa avec surprise.

Plusieurs bulles d'eau se rassemblent en tas puis se dissipent pour laisser place à un homme-poisson de couleur bleu dont les parties inférieures sont blanches. Un harpon est accroché sur son avant-bras droit avec des bottes blanches aux pieds ainsi qu'une chaîne en or sur chaque cuisse.

— Il est plus fort que ma **Prophétesse de la Création** , remarque Gwen.

— Grâce à l'effet de **l'Océan Légendaire** , le **Guerrier de l'Atlantide** perd un niveau et gagne 200 points d'ATK et DEF. Vas-y **Guerrier de l'Atlantide** (2100/1400) extermine la **Prophétesse de la Création** (1800/600) ! ordonne Tsukasa d'une voix tonnante et pointant sa main vers son ennemi. _Water Arrow_ !

Le **Guerrier de l'Atlantide** saute puis de son harpon, lance une flèche d'eau en direction de la **Prophétesse** qui se fait toucher en pleine poitrine. Puis elle disparaît et l'impact fait voler les cheveux de Gwen qui est inquiète pour son monstre. Son compteur de LP tombe à 3700.

— Je pose une carte face verso et je termine mon tour.

Cependant, Tsukasa remarque le regard troublé de Gwen. Ce qui l'irrite au plus haut point.

— Quand vas-tu te décider à jouer sérieusement ?! beugle Tsukasa les mains en boules. Je n'accepterais pas un duel minable de ta part !

— Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? rétorque Gwen. Je suis sérieuse !

— Alors pourquoi je ne sens pas ton esprit combatif ?!

— Mon esprit combatif ?

— Quoi ? Grande sœur ne se bat même pas fond ? s'étonne Shô.

— Mais Tsukasa a raison, elle ne semble pas comme d'habitude, approuve Misawa. Si elle ne se reprend pas vite, ça ira mal pour elle.

Asuka se demande ce qui arrive à Gwen. Quant à Jûdai, il comprend maintenant que les paroles de Hell l'ont troublé. Il serre les poings et est persuadé qu'Yûgi va bien. Puis il lui demande silencieusement de se battre et de ne pas se laisser malmener par Tsukasa.

— Je sais…murmure Gwen le visage caché par ses mèches rebelles et ayant entendu les pensées de ses amis.

— C'est franchement minable ! raille Tsukasa dont les veines sortent de ses tempes. Si tu persistes à jouer comme une perdante, alors je t'écraserais comme un mollusque jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus te relever !

— Je vais te faire ravaler tes paroles, grince Gwen en serrant les poings. Tu m'as vraiment mise en colère Tsukasa ! aboie-t-elle en affichant un regard noir et les cheveux flottant légèrement.

— Alors montre-le-moi, ta véritable force !

— Gwen ne laisse pas la colère t'envahir, lui conseille Kisara en apparaissant à ses côtés. Fais attention à sa carte face cachée.

— C'est mon tour, je pioche ! annonce Gwen en tirant une carte avec force.

En voyant un dragon noir en métal ainsi qu'aux yeux rouges, la jeune fille sourit puis prend une autre carte de sa main.

— J'invoque **Dragonute à la Hache** (2000/1000) ! déclare-t-elle en posant verticalement son monstre sur son disque de duel.

Un dragon humanoïde fait son entrée sur le terrain. Il porte une armure sombre, de grandes ailes noirâtres et bleues claires, ses griffes sont blanches pales ainsi qu'une grande hache noire et ivoire dans ses mains.

— Gwen a sorti un monstre à 2000 d'ATK, commente Misawa.

— Mais…ce n'est pas suffisant pour vaincre le **Guerrier de l'Atlantide** , enchaîne Asuka.

— Non, contredit Jûdai en souriant et pliant son poing. Elle va se ramener avec son super combo !

— _Elle va reproduire ce combo à l'examen d'entrée ? réfléchit Tsukasa qui commence à ressentir un malaise._

— Je bannis **Dragonute à la Hache** pour invoquer spécialement un de mes meilleurs amis, déclare Gwen en pliant le poing.

— Comment ?! s'exclame la **Bleue OBÉLISK.**

— Enflamme-toi ! **Dragon Sombre Métallique aux Yeux Rouges** (2800/2400) ! l'invoque Gwen en levant son bras vers le ciel ainsi que la main ouverte.

Un immense dragon noir fait entièrement de métal et recouvert de lignes rouges sur le corps ainsi que sur les ailes, survole le terrain puis se positionne à sa place. Toute la salle pousse un « Oh » sonore. Chronos et le Principal Samejima sont également ébahit par l'apparition du puissant dragon. Tsukasa se raidit tandis que le dragon noir rugit.

— Une ATK de 2800 ?!

— C'est pas fini ! l'avertit Gwen en saisissant une autre carte de sa main. J'active l'effet spécial de **Dragon Sombre**. Une fois par tour, je peux invoquer spécialement un dragon de ma main ou de mon cimetière !

— Comment ?! s'exclame Tsukasa.

— Ouais ! Vas-y Gwen, botte-lui les fesses ! l'encourage Jûdai en sautant de son siège et reçoit également les plaintes des autres élèves.

— Frérot, rassis-toi s'il te plait, lui demande Shô en le tirant par la manche de sa veste.

— À toi de jouer, **Dragon Matéria** (2400/2000) ! l'appelle Gwen en posant sa carte.

Des rayons de lumières jaillissent de la carte, suivit par un grand dragon doré aux yeux fin de couleur rouge, doté de trois paires d'ailes dans le dos qui ont la forme de branches d'arbres. Il est également entouré d'une aura verte.

— Maintenant un autre monstre à 2400 d'ATK ? se crispe Tsukasa.

— Je ne l'avais jamais vu avant, commente Misawa avec la mâchoire tombante.

— Jûdai, tu le connais ? lui demande Asuka en le fixant avec de grands yeux étonné.

— Oui, c'est **Dragon Matéria** , répond celui-ci. Mais…je sais plus ce qu'il fait !

Ses trois amis tombent à la renverse sur leur siège à cause de la stupidité du jeune garçon. Jûdai se gratte la joue de son index, suivit d'un sourire gêné.

— Alors, que comptes-tu faire ?! la provoque Tsukasa.

— **Dragon Sombre** attaque le **Guerrier de l'Atlantide** (2100/1400), déclare Gwen en balançant son poing à l'avant.

— Attends, c'est un piège ! l'arrête Kisara sur un ton inquiet.

Mais le _Dark Giga Flame_ a déjà été lancé en direction du **Guerrier de l'Atlantide**. Tsukasa appuie sur un bouton puis lance sa main à l'avant.

— **Piège Permanent** , activé : **Mur Tornade** ! révèle Tsukasa.

— Quoi ?! s'exclame Gwen prise par surprise.

La mer s'agite puis forme une dizaine de tornades qui protègent Tsukasa mais le **Guerrier de l'Atlantide** quitte le terrain.

— Grâce au **Mur Tornade** , tous les dégâts que je reçois sont réduit à zéro, sourit cyniquement Tsukasa en ouvrant légèrement les bras.

— Mais…le **Guerrier de l'Atlantide** est détruit, dit Gwen.

— Peut-être mais ce n'était qu'un échauffement.

— _Elle me provoque ? grogne Gwen._

— _Tu dois te calmer, ça influe sur ton jugement, lui demande Kisara._

— _Mais avec_ _ **Matéria**_ _, je n'crains pas les effets de cartes qui détruits les monstres ou les dégâts directs, récapitule Gwen. Sa seule faiblesse, c'est d'être détruit au combat._

— _Oui, c'est pour cela que tu dois garder ton sang-froid. Cette fille est très forte._

— _Oui, je peux le sentir, acquiesce Gwen. Si on est confronté à un Deck eau, on doit toujours se méfier de_ _ **Mur Tornade**_ _._

Elle observe attentivement ses deux cartes restantes.

— _Je vais sûrement avoir besoin de_ _ **Kuriboh**_ _, pense-t-elle. Il me restera que_ _ **Délivrance de la Dimension des Ténèbres**_ _pour protéger mes monstres._ Je finis mon tour !

— Avec le **Mur Tornade** , Tsukasa n'a même pas besoin d'avoir un mur de monstre pour se protéger, explique Asuka. Peu importe le nombre de fois que Gwen va attaquer, les LP de Tsukasa seront intouchables.

— Il n'y a pas quelque chose que Grande sœur puisse faire ? demande Shô.

— Le seul moyen, c'est de détruire **l'Océan Légendaire** , répond Asuka, mais il est protégé par la **Barrière de Terrain**. Donc, elle devra se charger du **Mur Tornade** mais Tsukasa ne la laissera pas faire.

— C'est pas vrai, s'inquiète Shô en retournant son attention sur le duel.

— _Tu peux le faire Gwen, l'encourage mentalement Jûdai._

― C'est mon tour, je pioche ! annonce Tsukasa en tirant une carte.

À la vue de celle-ci, elle sourit au coin puis insère sa carte dans la zone des magies et piège.

― Je joue le **Pot de Cupidité** pour piocher deux autre cartes, poursuit la **Bleue OBÉLISK** en tirant de nouveau. _Hihihi, ricane-t-elle. C'est exactement ce qu'il me faut. Avec ça, je vais écraser cette saleté. Je gagnerais et on me reconnaîtra enfin à ma juste valeur._ J'active ma **Magie d'Équipement : Vol à l'Arraché** !

— Non, pas ça ! panique Gwen.

La carte affiche un homme en train de voler un autre. Puis une paire de main s'empare du **Dragon Sombre Métallique aux Yeux Rouges** qui se débat. Mais il se fait propulser sur le terrain de Tsukasa sous les yeux choqués de Gwen ainsi que de ses amis.

— Le monstre de Grande sœur a été volé ! déclare Shô.

— C'est vraiment mauvais ! s'affole Asuka sur un ton grave.

— Pourquoi ? lui demande Jûdai.

— Devine pourquoi Tsukasa a ciblé précisément le **Dragon Sombre Métallique aux Yeux Rouges** , avance Misawa à son ami.

— Eh bien, réfléchit Jûdai en croisant les bras et fermant les yeux, il a 2800 ATK alors c'est normal de choisir le plus fort. Mais…

Puis il écarquille de stupeur à la réalisation.

— Ah, ça craint ! panique le jeune garçon en se prenant la tête dans ses mains. Elle veut utiliser son effet spécial ?!

— C'est exact, acquiesce Asuka. Si Tsukasa invoque sa carte maîtresse, Gwen est en danger.

— Grande sœur fait quelque chose ! l'encourage Shô avec angoisse.

De retour sur le terrain, le teint de Gwen est devenu livide tandis que Tsukasa ricane.

— _Je suis dans le pétrin, pense-t-elle. Si elle veut invoquer un dragon alors il doit être particulièrement dangereux._

— J'active l'effet spécial du **Dragon Sombre Métallique aux Yeux Rouges** ! annonce Tsukasa avec un sourire mauvais. Je vais invoquer spécialement un dragon de ma main. Tu vas connaître la terreur de ma carte maîtresse !

Gwen reste sur ses gardes pendant qu'elle tente de garder son calme.

— Gèle tout sur le terrain, **Dragon de la Nuit Blanche** (3000/2500) !

— Le **Dragon de la Nuit Blanche** ? s'étonne Gwen.

Un grand dragon fait entièrement de glace, sort de la carte. Asuka grimace car c'est qu'elle a voulu éviter. Misawa, Jûdai et Shô sont très impressionnés par l'apparition du **Dragon de la Nuit Blanche.**

— Il a une ATK de 3000 ?! constate la **Demoiselle aux Yeux Bleus**. Ce ne sera pas facile de le vaincre, Gwen. Gwen ?

Mais Kisara remarque sa protégée trembler de tout son corps, le teint blême, le visage en sueur, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur ainsi que son cœur qui bat la chamade dans sa poitrine.

— Le… **Dragon Poussière de Neige** ? murmure-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

— Non Gwen, c'est le **Dragon de la Nuit Blanche** , la corrige Kisara en agrippant son épaule.

— _Elle est complètement terrifiée, découvre Tsukasa. Je peux comprendre, tous ceux qui l'ont affronté se sont tous senti humiliés._ Qu'est ce qui se passe ?! Tu as la trouille face à mon dragon, déchet ?! crache-t-elle.

— Je l'ai confondu avec une autre carte, répond doucement Gwen en se reprenant lentement.

Tsukasa explose de rire tandis que l'atmosphère devient lourde dans les gradins. Jûdai est un peu surpris car il ressemble au **Dragon Poussière de Neige**.

— Ensuite, le **Dragon de la Nuit Blanche** gagne le bonus de terrain, poursuit Tsukasa.

L'ATK et la DEF du **Dragon de la Nuit Blanche** augmentent respectivement de 3200 et 2700. Ensuite, la **Bleue OBÉLISK** saisit une autre carte de sa main.

— Ensuite, je vais sacrifier ton **Dragon Sombre** pour invoquer la **Reine de la Nuit Blanche** (2000/800) !

— Quoi ?! panique Gwen.

— Il ne manquait plus que ça ! grince Asuka.

— C'est la deuxième carte maîtresse de Tsukasa, enchaîne Misawa. C'est son meilleur combo.

— Comment ça Misawa-kun ? lui demande Shô.

— Une fois par tour, la **Reine de la Nuit Blanche** (2300/1000) peut détruire une carte posée, s'explique Misawa. De plus, le **Dragon de la Nuit Blanche** peut annuler et détruire les effets des cartes magies et pièges qui le ciblent. Si Gwen décide d'attaquer la **Reine** alors l'attaque sera redirigée vers le **Dragon de la Nuit Blanche** en envoyant une magie ou un piège qu'on contrôle au cimetière.

— Quel combo ! s'exclame Jûdai avec inquiétude.

— Alors…si Tsukasa-san détruit le **Dragon Matéria** , réalise Shô avec les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, Grande sœur va se prendre une attaque directe de 3200 !

— Si Gwen ne s'en débarrasse pas rapidement, elle va perdre, conclut Asuka d'une voix ferme.

— Une fois par tour, ma **Reine de la Nuit Blanche** peut détruire une carte posée sur le terrain de mon adversaire, récite Tsukasa d'une voix moqueuse. Gèle le **Dragon Matéria** jusqu'aux os !

Gwen fronce les sourcils pendant que la **Reine de la Nuit Blanche** créer un puissant blizzard recouvrant le **Dragon Matéria**.

— Gwen ! s'inquiète Jûdai.

Gwen envoie une carte de sa main au cimetière. Tsukasa ricane cyniquement les bras ouverts.

— **Dragon Matéria** est détruit ! s'esclaffe-t-elle. Comment ?! s'offusque de suite Tsukasa.

Tout le monde est surpris en apercevant le terrain de la **Rouge OSIRIS**. Un bouclier vert entoure le **Dragon Matéria** qui s'en sort idem. Tsukasa ne peut pas croire que sa tentative ait échoué. Quant à Gwen, elle affiche un sourire de satisfaction en voyant son adversaire prise au dépourvue. Jûdai plisse les yeux et sursaute de surprise.

— C'est ça, je m'en souviens ! déclare-t-il. C'est le _Bouclier de Matéria_ !

— Le _Bouclier de Matéria_ ? lui demande Shô un peu confus de même qu'Asuka et Misawa.

— C'est dommage, sourit Gwen avec un air de défi. Ta **Reine de la Nuit Blanche** a échoué !

— Ce n'est pas possible ! panique Tsukasa. Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ce monstre minable est encore là !

Ces mots semblent irriter la jeune **OSIRIS**.

— N'insulte pas mon monstre ! rétorque Gwen pliant le poing. C'est le _Bouclier de Matéria_ , explique-t-elle. À chaque fois qu'un effet de carte qui va détruire un ou plusieurs monstres sur le terrain est activé, je peux envoyer une carte de ma Main au Cimetière. Ensuite, **Matéria** peut l'annuler et le détruire !

— Comment ?! hurle Tsukasa qui est scandalisée.

Toute la salle pousse de nouveau un « Oh » sonore.

— Dis au revoir à ta **Reine de la Nuit Blanche** ! annonce Gwen en pointant sa main gauche sur le monstre de Tsukasa avec son poing droit plié.

Le _Bouclier de Matéria_ se dissipe puis se transforme en rayon lumineux qui s'abat violemment sur la **Reine de la Nuit Blanche**. Puis elle se brise en morceaux, ce qui semble soulager les amis de Gwen. Pour Tsukasa, c'est un véritable choc car son combo glacial a été vaincu. Son visage vire au rouge et des veines lui sortent des tempes.

— Saleté…comment as-tu osé ?! crache-t-elle avec les poings serrés. **Dragon de la Nuit Blanche** (3200/2700) débarrasse-toi de **Dragon Matéria** (2400/2000) !

Le dragon de glace souffle un blizzard en direction de **Matéria** qui se transforme en statue de givre avant de s'effondrer en mille morceaux tandis que Gwen se protège de la vue avec son bras. Ses LP chutent à 2900.

— **Matéria** !

— Grande sœur a perdu ses monstres ! s'affole Shô les mains contre les joues.

Les amis de Gwen deviennent plus tendus qu'auparavant. Cette dernière est attristée d'avoir perdu son précieux monstre.

— Merci **Matéria** , s'exprime-t-elle avant de l'envoyer au Cimetière.

— Ramène encore plus de monstres pour que je les écrase ! ricane Tsukasa en fermant son poing.

— Tsukasa pourquoi tu te bats ? lui demande Gwen.

— Pourquoi ? C'est simple, répond celle-ci les mains sur les hanches, je vais écraser tout ceux qui se dresse sur ma route et qu'on me reconnaisse à ma juste valeur !

— _Être reconnu à sa juste valeur ? répète mentalement Gwen d'un air pensif._

— Et toi, pourquoi te battre alors que l'issue du duel est évidente ? Tu n'peux pas me vaincre ! lui retourne Tsukasa avec arrogance.

— Je…je me bats pour ma patrie, déclare fermement Gwen, il y a des personnes que je dois protéger !

Sa réponse étonne quelque peu ses amis. Pour Jûdai, il sert les poings sur ses genoux, comprenant très bien où elle veut en venir.

— Franchement que c'est minable ! crache Tsukasa. Les duellistes ne se battent que pour eux-mêmes ! Tes raisons pathétiques ne te mèneront nulle part !

— C'est mon tour, je pioche ! déclare Gwen en piochant avec force. C'est, murmure-t-elle en apercevant une carte magique avec un monstre jaune se multiplier.

 __ _—_ _ **Kuriboh**_ _et_ _ **Multiplication**_ _? s'étonne Gwen en prenant les deux cartes._

— _Je pense que tu mérites d'avoir un_ _ **Kuriboh**_ _, lui explique Yûgi, comme ça je m'assurerais que tout se passe bien pour toi._ __

— _Yûgi-nii-chan, pense tristement la jeune fille. Toi aussi, tu te bats._

 _~ Kurikuri ~_

— _**Kuriboh**_ _, tu veux bien m'aider ? lui demande Gwen en fixant la seule carte qui lui reste en main._

 _~ Kurikuri, répond joyeusement celui-ci puis lui fait un clin d'œil. ~_

— _Ok, je compte sur toi ! accepte Gwen en souriant._ J'invoque **Kuriboh** (300/200) en mode défense ! déclare-t-elle en posant une carte.

La petite boule de poil apparaît sur le terrain sous le regard ahuri de Tsukasa ainsi que de quelques personnes.

— Whoua, **Kuriboh** ! sourit Jûdai en se penchant légèrement en avant.

— Gwen possède un **Kuriboh** ? s'étonne Asuka.

— Pouahahaha, se moque Tsukasa avec les larmes aux yeux et un doigt pointé sur **Kuriboh**. Tu comptes te défendre avec cette petite boule de poil ?!

— Tu as assisté au précédent duel, alors tu devrais savoir qu'il ne faut jamais sous estimer un **Kuriboh** !

— Quoi ?! s'énerve Tsukasa.

— Je pose une carte face cachée et je termine mon tour !

— Tu vas amèrement regretter quand j'aurais pulvérisé ton monstre minable ! grince la **Bleue OBÉLISK**. Je pioche !

En regardant sa carte, Tsukasa sourit avec une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux.

— J'invoque **Bugroth Amphibie MK-3** (1500/1300) en mode d'attaque ! annonce Tsukasa en posant son monstre.

Une machine a la forme d'un insecte de couleur rouge, fait son entrée sous l'océan. Il possède quatre pattes orange, sa tête étant un coque-pite ainsi que deux missiles marqués de MK-3, équipés sur son dos. Gwen se raidit car elle est réellement en mauvaise posture.

— Elle a sorti un monstre embêtant ! grince Asuka.

— Il est si dangereux que ça ? se demande Shô.

— Oui, quand « **Umi** » est sur le terrain, répond Misawa avec un air grave. **L'Océan Légendaire** étant considéré comme « **Umi** », le **Bugroth Amphibie MK-3** peut attaquer directement les points de vies.

— Quoi ?! s'étouffent Shô et Jûdai en fixant le **Jaune RÂ.**

— Même si Gwen a **Kuriboh** sur le terrain, elle peut même pas se défendre ?! s'exclame Jûdai avec inquiétude.

— _Ça craint, rumine Gwen en serrant les dents. Je n'peux plus utiliser l'effet de_ _ **Kuriboh**_ _pour réduire les dégâts à zéro !_

— Le **Bugroth Amphibie MK-3** (1700/1500) bénéficie du bonus de terrain, continue Tsukasa d'un grand sourire. Attaque ce déchet directement ! l'ordonne-t-elle en pointant un doigt sur Gwen. _Missile MK-3_ !

De ses deux rondins, il lance deux missiles en direction de Gwen qui se protège avec la tête baissée dans ses bras en croix. Elle sent l'attaque la traverser d'un frisson puis les missiles se plantent dans le sol avant d'exploser, repoussant également Gwen qui atterrit sur ses genoux. Son compteur d'LP chute dangereusement à 1200.

— Oh non, Grande sœur ! s'affole Shô.

— Gwen, tiens bon ! l'encourage Jûdai en pliant le poing droit.

— **Dragon de la Nuit Blanche** (3200/2700), extermine ce misérable **Kuriboh** ! _Glaciation_ !

Le **Dragon de la Nuit Blanche** lance un souffle glacial vers **Kuriboh** qui panique et ferme les yeux. Gwen se lève d'un bond puis appuie sur un bouton et fouette l'air ou plutôt l'eau de son bras droit.

— J'active ma **Magie Rapide : Multiplication** ! déclare-t-elle.

La carte se révèle puis une aura blanche entoure **Kuriboh** qui se multiplie par dizaine. Cela surprend Tsukasa tandis que les **Kuriboh** continuent de se multiplier jusqu'à cinquante. Puis une dizaine de boules de poils s'autodétruisent pour réduire l'impact du blizzard.

— Oh, elle a utilisé le combo d'Yûgi-san ! s'exclame joyeusement Jûdai en tapant ses cuisses de ses bras.

— Yûgi-san ? s'interroge Shô visiblement surpris. Tu veux dire MUTÔ Yûgi, le Roi des Duels ?

Jûdai se crispe ayant fait une bourde. Il se gratte l'arrière du crâne avec sa main.

— Euh…oui, hésite-t-il. J'ai entendu dire que le Roi avait un **Kuriboh** et qu'il utilisait ce combo, alors…Gwen s'est un peu inspirée.

Cette réponse semble satisfaire ses amis et Jûdai soupire de soulagement.

— Tch, il te reste alors quatre **Jeton Kuriboh** , s'irrite Tsukasa ayant manqué sa cible. Vas-y ! C'est ton dernier tour car la prochaine attaque directe réduira tes points de vie à néant !

— Grande sœur ne perd pas ! prie Shô en croisant les doigts.

Une goutte de sueur glisse sur la tempe de Gwen qui est bien embêtée. La jeune **OSIRIS** fixe son Deck d'un regard angoissé car si elle échoue, c'est la fin. Elle pose deux doigts sur son Deck puis pioche. Ses sourcils se froncent en apercevant la carte.

— Je joue **Pot de Cupidité** , annonce Gwen en révélant sa carte et je pioche deux cartes.

— Pioche autant que tu voudras mais les magies et pièges ne fonctionnerons pas contre mon **Dragon de la Nuit Blanche** ! lui rappelle Tsukasa les bras croisés sur son imposante poitrine. Même si tu sors un monstre plus puissant que mon **Bugroth** , ton attaque sera redirigée vers **Nuit Blanche** en envoyant une magie ou un piège que je contrôle au cimetière.

— Tu as raison, approuve Gwen d'un regard grave. Mais je peux gagner du temps. J'active ma **Magie Rapide : Transfomine** !

— Quoi ? **Transfomine** ?! s'exclame Tsukasa qui est abasourdie. C'est une carte super rare !

— Je détruis mes **Jetons Kuriboh** et puisque que j'en ai quatre, ils peuvent détruire quatre cartes sur ton terrain, déclare Gwen avec un poing pointé vers Tsukasa qui sue à grosses gouttes. Aller **Kuriboh** , _Rafale explosive_ !

Les quarantaines de **Kuriboh** restant, luisent d'une aura rouge et bleue. Puis ils s'élancent en direction du terrain de Tsukasa qui est scandalisée par cette évasion de boules de poils.

— D'abord, la **Barrière de Terrain** , précise Gwen.

Une dizaines de **Kuriboh** foncent sur la **Barrière de Terrain** puis s'autodétruisent avec la carte. Tsukasa se protège la vue avec son bras droit à cause du souffle de l'explosion. Puis les **Kuriboh** s'autodétruisent. BOOM ! BOMBADABOUM !

— Non ! rugit Tsukasa avec horreur tandis que **l'Océan Légendaire** disparaît suivit de **Bugroth** et du **Mur Tornade**.

— Ouais ! Gwen a brisé son combo ! saute Jûdai de joie.

— Mais Grande sœur n'a plus de monstre et Tsukasa-san a encore son **Dragon de la Nuit Blanche** , s'inquiète Shô.

— Je crains que Gwen ne gagnera pas, commente Misawa avec regret. Elle s'est bien défendue mais Tsukasa reste bien meilleure.

— Comment tu peux dire ça ?! s'indigne Jûdai en le fixant. Gwen peux gagner !

— Comment dis-moi ?! rétorque Misawa. A-t-elle un monstre plus puissant que le **Dragon de la Nuit Blanche** ? Si oui, comment va-t-elle l'invoquer ? De plus, les magies et pièges ne fonctionnent pas sur lui.

— C'est que…je crois en Gwen ! répond fermement Jûdai.

Asuka et Shô observent Gwen avec inquiétude.

— J'active les **Épées de Lumières Révélatrices** ! Je termine mon tour. _C'est tout ce que je peux faire, pense la jeune fille désespérément. Même si je gagne du temps, je n'pourrais pas la battre !_

Des épées de lumières s'abattent sur le terrain et bloquent les mouvements du **Dragon de la Nuit Blanche.**

— Eh bien ? Tu ne fais que retarder ta défaite de trois tours, ricane Tsukasa. Abandonne pendant qu'il en ait encore temps ! Tu ne fais pas le poids face à moi !

Le visage de Gwen est caché par ses mèches rebelles et serre ses poings.

— _Je n'gagnerais pas, pense-t-elle. Même avec le combo de_ _ **Kuriboh**_ _, le_ _ **Dragon de la Nuit Blanche**_ _est trop puissant._

— Puisque tu le prends comme-ça, alors je vais t'humilier jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus te relever ! gronde Tsukasa en piochant. Fin du tour.

Gwen approche sa main vers son Deck puis pioche doucement. La carte présente des bordures vertes avec la Clé Millénaire comme illustration.

— _**Monster Reborn**_ _? Même si je ramène_ _ **Dragon Sombre Métallique aux Yeux Rouges**_ _, il ne peut pas battre le_ _ **Dragon de la Nuit Blanche**_ _._

 _~ C'est pathétique ! ~_

Les yeux de Gwen s'élargissent en entendant ces paroles.

~ Le duel n'est pas terminé, souviens-toi…~

— _Que je me souvienne ? se demande la_ _ **Rouge OSIRIS.**_

Kisara se manifeste de nouveau à ses côtés.

— Gwen, souviens-toi du moment où tu as renforcé ton Deck avant le test ! lui conseille la **Demoiselle aux Yeux Bleus.**

 __ _Gwen est installée sur une table dans la boutique de cartes en compagnie de Jûdai et Shô. Plusieurs cartes sont étalées sur la table. Puis la jeune fille saisit une carte et sourit._

— _J'ai parlé de cette carte pendant le test écrit. Ça me servira sûrement pour cet aprèm._

 _Puis elle ajoute la carte dans son Deck._ __

— _Mais oui ! réalise Gwen avec stupeur. Il reste un moyen de vaincre le_ _ **Dragon de la Nuit Blanche**_ _!_

Kisara acquiesce.

 _~ Maintenant, montre-lui qui tu es ! ~_

— _Je suis…MUTÔ Gwendoline Azur ! Et je n'abandonnerais pas avant la fin !_

Après que Tsukasa ait tiré sa deuxième carte, Gwen souffle un bon coup en posant ses doigts sur son Deck.

— C'est inutile ! ricane Tsukasa. Tu vas perdre, tu n'peux pas vaincre mon **Dragon de la Nuit Blanche** !

— J'ai encore des LP, ce n'est pas encore fini ! rétorque Gwen d'une voix ferme. Je vais transformer l'impossible en possible !

— Voyez-vous ça ! s'esclaffe Tsukasa en se tenant le ventre.

Gwen ferme les yeux, le cœur battant ainsi que le visage en sueur.

— _Je dois la tirer, pense-t-elle avec force. Réponds, mon Deck !_ C'est mon tour, je PIOCHE ! s'exclame Gwen en piochant sa carte dans un flash de lumière.

Puis elle sourit ce qui a pour effet de faire également sourire Jûdai qui a clairement ressenti l'âme de son amie à l'intérieur de son Deck.

— Je l'ai, annonce Gwen d'un sourire satisfait, ma carte maîtresse !

— Comment ?! s'étonne Tsukasa de même que tous les étudiants.

— J'active ma **Magie : Monster Reborn** ! déclare Gwen en insérant sa carte. Reviens à la vie, **Dragon Sombre Métallique aux Yeux Rouges** (2800/2400) !

Le **Dragon Sombre Métallique aux Yeux Rouges** sort de sa tombe puis déploie ses ailes métalliques et rugit.

— Une fois par tour, **Dragon Sombre** peut invoquer spécialement un dragon de la main ou du cimetière ! continue Gwen en récupérant une carte du cimetière. **Dragon Matéria** !

Le dragon doré doté de ses trois paires d'ailes en forme de branches d'arbres refait de nouveau surface.

— Grande sœur a ramené ses monstres ! sourit Shô.

— Mais ils sont toujours moins puissants que le **Dragon de la Nuit Blanche** , commente Asuka.

— Non, tout va bien, affirme Jûdai.

— Même si tu as récupéré tes monstres, mon **Dragon de la Nuit Blanche** est celui qui domine toujours le jeu, raille Tsukasa.

— Tous seuls, ils ne peuvent pas, confirme Gwen. Mais mon Deck est avec moi ! La **Magie d'Équipement : Mégamorphe** ! déclare-t-elle en insérant sa magie dans son disque de duel.

— Non, pas ça ! s'affole Tsukasa.

— Mes LP sont inférieurs aux tiens alors l'ATK de **Dragon Sombre** va doubler !

Tout le monde est surpris par le retournement de situation. Une aura rouge entoure le corps du **Dragon Sombre** dont l'ATK monte à 5600.

— C'est pas possible ! Une ATK de 5600 ?! siffle Tsukasa d'un air sidéré.

— Allez **Dragon Sombre Métallique aux Yeux Rouges** (5600/2400) attaque le **Dragon de la Nuit Blanche** (3000/2500) ! ordonne Gwen en balançant son poing droit à l'avant. _Méga Giga Flame_ !

Le **Dragon Sombre Métallique aux Yeux Rouges** projette des boules de feu de sa gueule et s'élancent en direction du **Dragon de la Nuit Blanche**. Il se fait acculer de toutes parts par les boules de feu puis fend littéralement à cause de la chaleur.

— Mon **Dragon de la Nuit Blanche** ! gémit Tsukasa avec horreur tandis que ses LP chutent à 1400.

— **Dragon Matéria** (2400/2000) attaque Tsukasa directement ! _Prime Material Stream_ !

 **Dragon Matéria** lance un rayon de lumière verte tout droit vers Tsukasa dont les yeux s'écarquillent d'horreur. BOOM !

— AAAARRGGH ! hurle-t-elle avec les cheveux dansant au vent.

Puis ses LP descendent finalement à zéro sous les regards stupéfaits des spectateurs. Gwen respire un bon coup et regarde son compteur de LP qui affiche toujours 1200 tandis que les hologrammes disparaissent. Kisara attrape joyeusement Gwen par les épaules mais celle-ci a l'air un peu perdue.

— Gwen, tu l'as fait ! Tu as gagné ! la félicite Kisara avec un grand sourire.

— J'ai gagné ? se demande Gwen n'y croyant ni ses yeux ni ses oreilles.

— Oui ! confirme Kisara en sautillant sur place.

Tsukasa se laisse tomber sur ses genoux, le visage choqué et la mâchoire tombante.

— _Ce n'est pas possible, j'ai perdu contre une saleté ? J'ai perdu contre un_ _ **ROUGE OSIRIS**_ _!_

— OUAIS ! crie Jûdai les poings en l'air. Elle a gagné ! Gwen a gagné !

— Grande sœur a gagné ! répète Shô en tapant les paumes de Jûdai dans les siennes.

Quant à Misawa et Asuka, ils sont très surpris que Gwen ait réussi à vaincre Tsukasa. Puis les quatre amis quittent leurs sièges et dévalent les escaliers quatre à quatre pour rejoindre Gwen. Celle-ci sursaute de surprise quand elle se fait attraper derrière par Shô et Jûdai qui affichent des sourires joyeux.

— Gwen, c'était super ! T'as assuré un max ! la félicite Jûdai un bras autour de ses épaules.

— Tu m'as foutu les pétoches mais je suis content que tout fini bien ! se réjouit Shô en s'agrippant à sa veste.

— Coup de chance, répond Gwen en souriant.

— Ce n'est pas de la chance, dit Asuka en s'approchant d'elle. Tu y as cru jusqu'au bout et finit par vaincre Tsukasa qui n'a jamais perdu avant.

— Ce n'est pas vrai, hoche négativement Gwen de la tête. Je pensais vraiment que j'allais perdre. Mais j'ai ressenti que vous m'encouragiez, raconte-t-elle en posant une main contre son cœur, et je me suis souvenue que j'avais mis **Mégamorphe** dans mon Deck.

Cela fait rire Asuka qui est heureuse de sa victoire.

— C'était un duel plein de rebondissement que vous nous avez montré, AZUR Gwendoline, dit le Doyen Samejima à travers son micro tandis qu'ils se tournent à nouveau vers le Principal. Votre fervente volonté de ne pas abandonner avant la fin et votre confiance en votre Deck ont permis de transformer l'impossible en possible. Et de ce fait, AZUR-kun, vous êtes promu… **Jaune RÂ** !

— Whoua, Grande sœur est chez les **Jaunes RÂ** aussi ! commente Shô avec admiration.

La foule hurle et félicite ardemment Gwen qui rougit jusqu'aux oreilles par autant d'attention.

— Félicitation Gwen, sourit Misawa en lui tendant également la main. Je suis content de t'accueillir également chez les **Jaunes RÂ**.

— Merci Misawa, répond-t-elle en acceptant sa poignée de main.

 _« Oui, je suis devenue_ _ **Jaune RÂ**_ _, là où je devais être. Et c'est aussi grâce à toi, merci, raconte Gwen en regardant en l'air. Après le test, Jûdai et moi avons suivi Misawa au dortoir des_ _ **Jaunes RÂ**_ _en laissant Shô seul. Ça me fait vraiment de la peine. Misawa nous a fait patienter dans la salle commune rempli de tables et sofas luxueux. Ensuite, il nous a laissé pour aller chercher le professeur Satyre. »_

Jûdai et Gwen sont installés sur un sofa jaune côte à côte en train de discuter.

— Asuka a dit que Manjume s'est réveillé et qu'il allait très bien, commence Gwen.

— Ah, c'est un soulagement, se réjouit Jûdai.

— Mais il ne se souvient pas de ce qui s'est passé avec Hell, enchaîne Gwen avec inquiétude. Il a été très frustré d'apprendre qu'il a perdu contre toi mais il ne s'en souvient pas.

— Dommage, moi aussi je serais frustré d'oublier un duel !

— Je pense que c'est mieux qu'il ne s'en souvienne pas, dit Kisara en s'installant dans le sofa d'en face avec Yubel. Le pauvre garçon n'a pas mérité d'être impliqué dans les Jeux des Ténèbres. Et il aurait pu découvrir ton secret, Jûdai-kun.

— Il nous a pris par surprise, grince Yubel en croisant ses bras. Maintenant Jûdai a une nouvelle flamme.

Ce dernier pose une main contre son torse, le regard grave. Gwen l'observe avec anxiété.

— Mais je vivrais, déclare Jûdai. Aussi longtemps que j'évite les jeux des ténèbres mais avec les Ombres à nos trousses, ça sera pas facile.

— J'ai pas pu contacter Yûgi ou Papy, s'inquiète Gwen. Je suis sûr que Maman était au courant mais elle ne m'a rien dit pour ne pas m'inquiéter.

— Yûgi-san et Sugoroku-jii-chan sont forts. Je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien, la rassure Jûdai.

— Justement. Yûgi-nii-chan d'accord, mais Papy est super âgé maintenant. Il ne peut pas trop se forcer. Je vais encore essayer de parler à maman.

— Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, les interrompe Misawa accompagné d'une autre personne.

Jûdai et Gwen se lèvent tandis que leurs anges gardiens disparaissent. Misawa s'approche d'eux avec un sac dans les mains. Il est accompagné d'un homme maigrichon aux cheveux gris avec une petite moustache. Il est vêtu d'un uniforme jaune.

— Bienvenus chez les **Jaunes RÂ** les enfants, les accueille le professeur. Je suis Satyre, le professeur en charge des **Jaunes RÂ.**

— Je suis YÛKI Jûdai, se présente le jeune garçon en se pointant du doigt.

— Je suis AZUR Gwendoline.

— Jûdai, Gwen, voici vos nouveaux uniformes, les informe Misawa en leur donnant le sac.

Jûdai le prend et examine le contenu.

— Whoua, c'est tout jaune !

Puis il le passe à Gwen pour qu'elle le voie.

— C'est sympa de votre part, les remercie Jûdai. Mais je peux pas accepter.

— Quoi ?! s'étonnent Misawa et Satyre.

— Flammes ardentes, sang bouillonnante, je suis un **Rouge OSIRIS** dans l'âme ! déclare Jûdai le poing sur le cœur. Je me sens super bien là bas.

— Vraiment ? demande Misawa avec un sourcil arqué.

— Et toi Azur ? questionne Satyre à la jeune fille.

Celle-ci sourit puis remet le sac au professeur qui est surpris.

— Je refuse aussi, répond Gwen. Je suis bien à **Rouge OSIRIS** et c'est ma maison.

— Je vois. Si c'est ce que vous voulez alors il est inutile de vous retenir plus longtemps, comprend Satyre d'un sourire bienveillant.

— Vous êtes sûr de vous ? leur demande Misawa.

Les deux **OSIRIS** hochent affirmativement de la tête. Misawa se résigne enfin à les laisser partir.

— Merci de votre accueil et on va y aller, dit Jûdai.

Puis ils prennent congé et quittent le dortoir des **Jaunes RÂ**.

— Jûdai est-ce qu'on peut retourner dans la forêt avant de renter ? lui demande Gwen.

 _« Jûdai et moi, sommes retournés dans la forêt pour vérifier la barrière. Près de la chute d'eau, j'ai demandé de l'aide au_ _ **Maître des Yeux Bleus**_ _et à_ _ **l'Esprit du Dragon Blanc**_ _. »_

Le **Maître des Yeux Bleus** est vêtu d'une armure argentée sur les épaules, une tunique à manches longues où des ailes de dragon blanc sont dessinées sur le côté, une épée ailée dans les mains, les cheveux grisés tombant sur les épaules, un diadème doré sur la tête et une petite barbichette sous son menton large. Quant à **l'Esprit du Dragon Blanc** , il a pris la forme d'une femme aux cheveux et yeux bleus, vêtue d'une longue robe blanche et trait noir à manches longues. Des têtes de **Dragons Blanc aux Yeux Bleus** ornent la tenue ainsi que des ailes sur les manches. Ils sont également les parents de Kisara.

— Alors ? demande Gwen.

— Avec ce nouveau sceau, les ombres auront beaucoup plus de mal à s'infiltrer sur l'île, répond le **Maître des Yeux Bleus**.

— Merci, sourit Gwen.

— Whoua, j'aurais jamais pensé que tu avais d'autres monstres **Yeux Bleus** que même KAIBA Seto ne possède pas, découvre Jûdai avec surprise.

— Oui, on m'appelle pas Blue Eyes Girl pour rien. Et puis, c'est un secret, dit-elle avec un doigt près de la bouche.

— Je serais muet comme une carpe.

— Gwen, Kisara, nous n'avons pas de bonnes nouvelles à vous annoncer, s'inquiète **l'Esprit du Dragon Blanc.**

— Que veux-tu dire ? lui demande Kisara un peu confuse.

— Tous les esprits de pures lumières ont disparu du monde des esprits.

— QUOI ?! s'exclament-ils sous le choc.

— Ce sont les Ombres qui ont fait ça, nous la famille des **Yeux Bleus** sommes les seuls qui reste désormais, termine sombrement le **Maître des Yeux Bleus**.

— Comment ils ont pu faire ça ?! s'énerve Jûdai en serrant les poings.

— Nous sommes encore là grâce à Gwen et KAIBA Seto, leur apprend **l'Esprit du Dragon Blanc.**

— Kaiba-kun est en danger aussi ?! s'affole Gwen.

— Oui, affirme le **Maître des Yeux Bleus**. Notre survie dépend également du vôtre.

Gwen serre les poings, le regard grave.

— Je vais vous protéger ! Je l'ai promis ! déclare Gwen avec un regard déterminé.

Les deux **Yeux Bleus** acquiescent puis disparaissent.

— Gwen, rentrons maintenant, lui dit Jûdai. On parlera de tout ça avec Yûgi-san. Mais là on devrait pas faire attendre Shô et Hayato trop longtemps.

— OK, accepte-t-elle.

Puis ils se dirigent vers le dortoir des **Rouges OSIRIS**.

 _« C'est bien plus grave que je pensais. Le monde des Duels Monster est aussi en danger. Jûdai va vivre parce lui a beaucoup de temps devant lui. Mais moi…je n'sais pas combien de temps encore il me reste à passer avec eux. Si seulement, j'étais plus forte. J'aurais pu tenir ma promesse.»_

À suivre…


	18. Le dortoir abandonné PARTIE 1

**Chapitre 13.1 : Le dortoir abandonné PARTIE 1**

Le ciel a revêtu son manteau de velours tandis que l'astre de la nuit fait son apparition et éclaire faiblement les rues sombres de la ville. Dans une allée étroite et déserte, un homme bâtit comme un gorille, vagabonde seul dans le silence pesant. Il est coiffé d'un chapeau noir, la moitié de son visage est recouvert par un masque de fer en forme de chauve-souris, son corps imposant est habillé d'un long manteau noir avec un foulard blanc entourant son cou bourré de testostérone.

Son habit est bouclé d'une ceinture et porte une combinaison de duel semblable à celui du professeur Chronos. Un épais brouillard s'infiltre soudainement dans la ruelle, l'air se faisant plus glaciale qu'à l'accoutumé et interpelle l'homme. Une ombre se déplace discrètement autour de lui. Un frisson lui parcourt l'échine puis se retourne pour n'apercevoir personne.

― Qui est là ?! déclare-t-il sur un ton bourru.

Un rire se fait entendre puis l'ombre grandit pour former une silhouette surprenant l'homme par la même occasion.

― Qui êtes-vous ?

― Tu es bien Titan ? lui demande la silhouette d'une voix glaciale et grinçante. Je suis les Ténèbres.

― Les ténèbres ? répète-le dénommé Titan d'un air incrédule.

L'ombre lui lance un objet brillant que Titan rattrape au vol. Il découvre une pyramide inversée de couleur or avec l'œil d'Horus gravé au centre. Puis il recentre son attention sur son interlocuteur en le toisant d'un regard interrogateur.

― J'ai ressenti ton désespoir, lui apprend l'ombre. Voici le Puzzle Millénaire, un des sept Objets du Millénium. Il t'octroie le pouvoir et la connaissance des ténèbres. Tu pourras exaucer n'importe lequel de tes souhaits.

― Co…vraiment ? le questionne Titan avec surprise.

― Oui mais pour cela, es-tu prêt à vendre ton âme aux ténèbres ?

― Peu importe, déclare fermement Titan. Je veux du pouvoir !

L'Ombre sourit sinistrement, satisfait de son nouveau pion.

― Très bien, tu peux le garder.

Puis l'ombre disparaît. Titan observe son Objet du Millénium. Quelle chance pour lui, d'avoir croisé cet inconnu. Il peut enfin satisfaire ses désirs.

― Mes vœux seront enfin réalisés, ricane-t-il. Le pouvoir des ténèbres est avec moi, je suis Titan, le duelliste de l'ombre !

Plus loin dans le sud du Pacifique, se situe une île volcanique toujours en activité. La forêt est tellement noire que l'on peut croire que des monstres s'y cachent dans le feuillage, prêt à bondir sur sa proie. Derrière un bâtiment délabré, une personne de taille moyenne, trace un cercle blanc sur l'herbe bleutée, à l'aide d'un gros pinceau avec un pot de peinture dans la main. Elle est vêtue d'une cape noire à capuche lui couvrant le corps et la tête, ainsi qu'un masque de loup blanc sur le visage. Il est possible de distinguer sa longue robe noire qui est fendue sur le côté et portant des talons noirs aux pieds. Puis le cercle magique complété, l'ombre pose ses outils et récite des incantations. Le cercle s'illumine et une demi-douzaine de momies en émergent.

― Enfin…je peux prendre ma revanche Blue Eyes Girl, sourit sinistrement Chiyuki.

Au dortoir des **Rouges OSIRIS** , les lumières sont allumés signifiant que les occupants sont encore debout. Tout est paisible dans cette zone, du moins…

― QUOI ?! C'est quoi ça maman, pourquoi tu m'as caché ça ?! lui reproche une voix féminine avec colère, depuis la troisième chambre à l'étage.

À l'intérieur de la chambre, Gwen et Jûdai sont installés au bureau de la jeune fille. Son ordinateur est posé sur la table et ont une conversation vidéo avec MUTÔ Lili qui a l'air très inquiète à cause du ton soudain qu'a pris sa fille. Cette dernière a les bras croisés et faisant la moue, tandis que Jûdai se gratte la joue avec son index un peu avec crainte à cause de la réaction de son amie.

― S'il te plait pardonne-moi ma chérie, la supplie Lili en joignant ses mains. Je ne voulais pas que tu paniques en apprenant l'hospitalisation de Grand-père et la disparition de ton frère !

― Et bien tu as tort, rétorque Gwen. Je me suis beaucoup inquiétée !

― C'est bon calme-toi, tente Jûdai. L'important c'est qu'ils vont bien, n'est ce pas Lili-obasan ? déclare-t-il en regardant cette dernière.

― Tout à fait mon grand, approuve Lili.

Gwen soupire et se calme doucement.

― Yûgi-nii-chan et Papy sont là ?

― Oui, ils sont là. Grand-père vient juste de sortir de l'hôpital alors vas-y doucement avec lui.

La jeune fille acquiesce en comprenant. Puis la caméra passe de Lili à Sugoroku et Yûgi. Elle semble soulagée de les voir sains et saufs. Quant à Jûdai, il est très heureux de les revoir. Il leur adresse un grand sourire et se penche légèrement en avant.

― Yûgi-san, Sugoroku-jii-chan ! les salut joyeusement le jeune garçon.

― Oh, Jûdai-kun, tu as beaucoup grandi, répond Sugoroku sur le même temps.

― Ça fait longtemps depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, Jûdai-kun, sourit Yûgi.

― Ouais, quand je vous ai bousculé dans la rue et que vous m'avez donné **Kuriboh Ailé** , rit Jûdai.

― Gwen, commence Yûgi en la regardant.

― Je veux une explication, enchaîne Gwen avec inquiétude. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé en Égypte ?

― Bon d'accord, accepte le Roi. On est parti en expédition dans le temple du Puzzle Millénaire et…j'ai rencontré un Soldat de l'Ombre.

― Hein ?! s'exclament les deux adolescents.

― Oui et tu l'as déjà rencontré Gwen, confirme Yûgi sur un ton grave. Il portait une cape noire à capuche avec un masque de démon sur le visage.

Les yeux de Gwen s'écarquillent d'horreur et retient son souffle en se souvenant de celui qui est en partie responsable de sa mort. Jûdai serre les poings sur ses cuisses, une goutte de sueur lui glissant le long de la joue. Il se souvient vaguement de lui.

― C'est…le type…aux **Dragons Noirs aux Yeux Rouges** , dit Gwen d'une petite voix.

― Il s'appelle Shadow, continue Yûgi, mais il n'y avait aucun **Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges** dans son Deck.

― Quoi, comment ça ? lui demande Jûdai un peu perdu.

― Shadow utilisait un **Deck Monde Ténébreux** , répond Yûgi. Il a volé les âmes de tout le monde qu'il a gardé dans une petite boîte noire.

― Quel sale type ! Il a même volé l'âme de Papy, s'offusque Gwen.

― C'est vrai, admet Sugoroku avec main calée sous le menton. Mais je n'me souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé quand c'est arrivé. Enfin bref, vous inquiétez pas, je vais très bien maintenant ! affirme le vieil homme en s'étirant de droite à gauche.

― Grand….

CRACK ! Les yeux de Sugoroku s'exorbitent puis tombe par terre en se tenant le bas du dos.

― Arggh, mon pauvre dos, gémit-il avec douleur.

― Papa, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas faire ça à ton âge ! le réprimande Lili en l'aidant.

Yûgi, Gwen et Jûdai ont des gouttes d'eau glissant sur leurs tempes puis affichent un visage exaspéré par cette situation. Le Roi des Duels se racle la gorge puis recentre son attention sur les deux adolescents.

― Bon reprenons, suggère-t-il. J'ai affronté Shadow en duel pour libérer tout le monde et il m'a donné beaucoup de fil à retordre.

― À ce point ? lui demande Gwen avec surprise.

― Oui même que j'ai failli perdre avec 200 LP, répond Yûgi en hochant de la tête.

― Quoi ?! Il y a quelqu'un d'aussi fort que le Roi chez ces types ?! s'exclame Jûdai abasourdi.

Yûgi baisse un instant les yeux pour prendre quelque chose. Puis il leur montre une carte, représentant un homme de grande taille qui s'apprête à sauter. Il porte une coiffe de tissu blanc sur la tête où est collée une pierre ronde entourée de longues ailes dorées. Il est vêtu d'une armure dorée sur sa tunique blanche qui laisse des pans de tissus incrustés de pierres rondes entourées de bordure en or. Son équipement laisse voir des manches longues de couleur noire sur les bras ainsi qu'un pantalon de la même couleur et des bottes en cuirasse dorée lui arrivant à mi-cuisse. Dans sa main droite se trouve un long sceptre d'or avec des pierres rondes ainsi qu'une cape blanche sur les épaules.

― J'ai gagné de justesse avec **Mahado, l'Oracle Palladium** (2500/2100).

― Mahado ? Comme Mahado-san ! s'exclame Gwen avec surprise.

― Oui, sourit son grand frère. Mon Autre Moi m'a aidé.

― Hein, mon autre moi ? répète Jûdai en arquant un sourcil.

― Il parle du Pharaon Sans Nom, lui apprend Gwen en le fixant. C'est lui qui m'a ramené à la vie.

― Il m'a laissé aussi autre chose, rajoute Yûgi en saisissant la chaîne autour de son cou de ses deux mains pour bien mettre en évidence sa pyramide inversée.

― Haa ! s'exclament Gwen et Jûdai. Le Puzzle Millénaire !

― C'est l'un des sept Objets du Millénium, commente Jûdai.

― C'est ironique mais je suis tombé pile dans la salle secrète du temple de l'au-delà, leur explique Yûgi avec un regard nostalgique. J'ai dû le reconstituer pour aider un peu. Je n'ai pas envie d'être un fardeau pour vous.

― Dis pas ça Yûgi-san, le rassure Jûdai avec un sourire. Je suis honoré de combattre aux côtés du Roi des Duels !

Cela semble faire sourire le jeune homme.

― Yûgi-nii-chan, tu peux encore changer de place avec lui ? le questionne Gwen avec curiosité.

― Non, son âme n'est plus là mais j'ai conservé mon lien mental avec lui. Avant que je n'oublie, se souvient Yûgi en laissant tomber son puzzle sur son torse. Jûdai-kun, j'ai trouvé le contre-sort pour ta malédiction.

― Whoua, sérieux ? sourit le jeune garçon tandis que Yubel apparaît à ses côtés ayant entendu la conversation.

― Apparemment, il faut effectuer une sorte de rituel en rassemblant de l'énergie de pure LUMIÈRE et TÉNÈBRES ainsi que celui qui t'a maudit pour briser la malédiction.

― Mais…on n'sait même pas qui a maudit Jûdai, s'inquiète Gwen.

― Justement, c'est ça le problème, soupire Yûgi. On n'a aucune piste. Mais je pense que les Ombres sont également à l'origine de ça. Mais je comprends enfin comment marche cette malédiction. À partir de trois flammes, on ressent seulement une intense fatigue qui épuise toutes nos forces et nous fait perdre connaissance. Puis la quatrième, des douleurs atroces dans tout le corps, la cinquième, des convulsions et des vomissements de sang…À partir de la septième, l'âme se déchire lentement et cause des pannes. A partir de la dixième, des tentacules noirs poussent sur le corps, la onzième, tu meurs puis la dernière efface l'existence après s'être transformé en rose noire.

Les deux adolescents blêmissent en écoutant l'évolution de la malédiction en douze flammes.

― C'est vraiment moche, commente Gwen avec dégoût.

― Je suis déjà au stade des atroces douleurs, marmonne Jûdai.

― Voyons le bon côté des choses, intervient Yubel. Nous avons déjà la moitié de la formule.

― Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? lui demande Gwen en arquant un sourcil.

― Tu es la lumière pure et Jûdai est les ténèbres pures, lui répond l'esprit démoniaque. Vos énergies sont compatibles alors ça ne m'étonne pas que tu es nécessaire pour briser la malédiction.

― Ba voilà ! Tout ce qu'on a à faire, c'est de les chopper et les forcer à faire le rituel avant que je crève ! proclame Jûdai en tapant la paume de sa main avec son poing.

― Je doute que ça soit facile, le contredit doucement Yûgi. Il vaut mieux le faire avant qu'apparaissent la neuvième flamme parce que tout va s'enchaîner rapidement ensuite comme avec le Jûdai du futur.

― Ne me rappelle pas ça, lui demande Gwen dont le visage se décompose.

― Désolé, s'excuse le Roi. S'il y a deux Soldats de l'Ombre, c'est qu'ils sont sûrement commandés par un chef parce que ce serait étrange s'il agissait seuls.

― Euh…enfaîte ils sont trois maintenant.

― Comment ça ? lui demande son frère qui est un peu perdu.

― Pendant notre test mensuel, on a rencontré un Soldat de l'Ombre appelé Hell, lui raconte Jûdai sur un ton sérieux.

― Quoi ?! Il est venu à la Duel Académie ?! s'exclame Yûgi en tapant son bureau avec ses poings.

― Il a possédé un de nos camarades de classe, MANJUME Jun, poursuit Gwen. Il a dû affronter Jûdai dans un duel des ténèbres.

― Oh non, gémit le Roi des Duels en se grattant les cheveux tricolores avec ses deux mains. Jûdai-kun, ta malédiction a de nouveau empiré ?

― Ouais, hoche Jûdai de la tête. C'était horrible, on dirait que mon corps se déchirait de l'intérieur, raconte-t-il avec inquiétude en serrant son t-shirt noir.

― Je vois, soupire Yûgi. Tu t'es déjà fait examiner par un docteur ?

― Euh…non, pourquoi ?

― Si ça te fait mal et que tu craches du sang et tout, hésite Yûgi. Ton corps a dû être endommagé donc…je pense que tu devrais consulter un médecin pour voir l'étendue des dégâts s'il y en a, lui suggère-t-il.

― Ok, répond Jûdai qui n'est pas très sûr de lui. Mais ça va être dur de leur expliquer surtout à mes parents.

― C'est vrai, acquiesce Yûgi. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire mais ça ne va pas être de la tarte. Et qu'en est-il de Manjume-kun ?

― Il ne se souvient pas de ce qui s'est passé, répond Gwen. On pense qu'il a un pouvoir spirituel parce son esprit c'est le **Dragon de la Lumière et des Ténèbres**. C'est lui qui l'a sauvé de l'emprise de Hell.

― Le **Dragon de la Lumière et des Ténèbres** ? C'est une carte vraiment intéressante, commente Yûgi. En parlant d'esprit, vous êtes au courant que les esprits de lumières ont disparu du Monde des Duel Monster ?

― Ouais, la famille des **Yeux Bleus** nous la dit, acquiesce Jûdai. Mais j'aurais jamais pensé qu'ils existaient alors que tous les **Yeux Bleus** appartiennent à KAIBA Seto ! C'est trop top ! s'exclame-t-il avec admiration.

― Moi aussi, j'ai eu la même réaction, rit Yûgi. Mais ça me rappelle beaucoup l'accident avec les Domas et le seau d'Orichalque.

― Les Domas ? Le seau d'Orichalque ? se demande Jûdai en arquant un sourcil.

― Oui c'est arrivé il y a très longtemps, lui raconte Yûgi. Les esprits du Duel Monster se sont matérialisés dans notre monde et ont causé beaucoup de dégâts. Les médias ont bombardé Kaiba-kun de questions comme quoi ce serait un problème de son système holographique.

― Ah oui, je m'en souviens, réalise Jûdai en tapant la paume de sa main avec son poing. Quand j'étais petit, j'ai vu plein de Duel Monster voler dans la ville depuis ma fenêtre. Et je pense que c'est la première fois que je voyais Yubel en chair et en os. J'ai cru que les Duels Monster allait faire la fête alors je me suis pas posé trop de questions.

― Normal, tu étais juste un enfant, rit Yûgi. Bon je vais devoir vous laisser, demain nous prenons le premier vol pour le Japon alors attendez-moi sagement avant de tenter quoique ce soit.

― Tu vas venir à la Duel Académie ?! s'excite Gwen avec les yeux brillants.

― Oui, mais je dois d'abord parler avec Kaiba-kun parce qu'il est impliqué dans cette histoire malgré lui.

― Ho et bien…bonne chance pour le convaincre, hésite Gwen.

― J'en aurais bien besoin, sourit Yûgi. Faites bien attention vous deux.

― T'inquiète Yûgi-san, on gère ! le rassure Jûdai avec le pouce en l'air.

Ce dernier sourit en levant le pouce suivit d'un clin d'œil. Puis la conversation prend fin.

Plus loin dans la forêt, se trouve un grand bâtiment sombre de trois étages dont la partie principale est une tour arrondie. Les murs délabrés et fissurés sont couverts de mauvaises herbes. Les fenêtres sont brisées tandis que la porte d'entrée a été défoncée et pende maintenant sur le côté. Le vent agite le feuillage sombre des arbres lui donnant ainsi une atmosphère inquiétante. Équipée d'une lampe de poche et d'une rose, Asuka s'approche de la vieille bâtisse qui est protégée par un portail nu avec un panneau d'interdiction soutenu par des cordes. Elle s'accroupit près du portail pour déposer sa rose puis se relève pour observer le bâtiment.

― _Reposez en paix, souhaite-t-elle._

À la cafète des **Rouges OSIRIS** , la pièce est faiblement éclairée par une lampe, posée sur la deuxième table contre le mur. Gwen, Shô, Hayato et Jûdai se sont réunit autour pour se raconter des histoires de fantôme en tirant une carte chacun à leur tour. Installée à côté de Jûdai, Gwen est légèrement réticente par rapport aux histoires d'horreur mais pourquoi pas, cela peut être amusant.

― Quelque part sur l'île, il existe une grotte mystérieuse, raconte Shô sur un ton énigmatique.

Jûdai hoche deux fois la tête puis dit :

― Et ensuite ?

― Le garçon entre à l'intérieur et découvre un lac, poursuit Shô en plissant les yeux. Il s'approche puis s'accroupit pour regarder son reflet dans l'eau. Mais si on voit au-delà, il y a une carte. Donc le garçon tente de l'attraper mais soudain…une grande main monstrueuse sort de l'eau qui effraie le garçon. Il tente de s'enfuir mais le monstre attrape sa jambe et l'entraîne au fond du lac ! termine-t-il en mimant quelqu'un qui se noie.

Gwen et Hayato pâlissent en même temps mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

― Quoi, c'est tout ? s'étonne Jûdai avec les deux mains contre les joues et les coudes posés sur la table en bois.

― Quoi Frérot, t'as pas peur ? lui demande Shô avec surprise.

― Non, répond Jûdai en prenant la carte qu'a tirée Shô. C'est tout ce que tu peux faire avec **l'Esprit Enchaîné à la Terre** de quatre étoiles ?

― Alors essaie de faire mieux, lui suggère Shô en croisant ses bras sur la table.

Jûdai met de côté la carte de Shô avec les autres. Puis il pioche une nouvelle dans le tas posé au milieu. Il tire un serpent vert avec des ailes.

― Le **Serpent Sinistre** d'une étoile.

― Ça ne doit pas être si effrayant que ça, soupire Shô tandis que Hayato s'est calmé.

Souriant et main contre la joue, Jûdai lève les yeux en se remémorant un souvenir lointain.

― C'est une histoire qui m'est arrivé quand j'étais enfant. C'était le soir et je dormais. Après, j'ai entendu des voix provenant de mon placard. Je me suis levé et j'ai été voir dedans. C'était des voix que je reconnaissais pas et j'ai cru que mes monstres organisaient des fêtes pendant mon sommeil. Mais il n'y avait que mon Deck Box alors j'ai regardé dedans…

― Et ? demande Shô avec impatience.

― J'ai rencontré l'esprit de Yubel, répond Jûdai avec un sourire.

― T'as rencontré un vrai fantôme ?! s'écrivent Shô et Hayato avec crainte.

― Ouais, récemment j'ai rencontré un autre, dit Jûdai en faisant référence à **Kuriboh Ailé**.

― Vous n'allez pas avoir peur pour si peu, sourit Gwen qui a les bras croisés sur la table et observant les deux garçons trembler comme des feuilles.

― Alors fait-nous peur Grande sœur, marmonne Shô dans sa barbe.

Gwen pioche une carte dans le tas et découvre un guerrier en armure violette, armé d'une imposante lame dans les mains.

― **Buster Blader** de sept étoiles.

― T'as tiré le gros lot, commente Jûdai qui a posé sa tête sur ses bras.

― Voyons voir, réfléchit Gwen en plaquant une main contre la joue. Papy m'a raconté cette histoire sur le Jeu des Ténèbres.

― Le Jeu des Ténèbres ?! s'exclament les garçons avec surprise.

― Ce jeu qui utilise les Objets Millénaires ? demande Hayato qui commence à blêmir de nouveau.

― Oui, il y en a sept en tout. Mon papy était un ancien archéologue et il adorait les jeux. Il s'était envolé en Égypte quand il avait entendu parler de ça, conte Gwen en se penchant légèrement en avant. Il y avait une étrange rumeur qui circulait à propos du tombeau d'un Pharaon.

― Quel genre de rumeur ? lui demande Jûdai piqué par la curiosité.

― Il y avait une boîte en or avec l'œil d'Horus gravé dessus. Il contenait un des sept Objets du Millénium et tous ceux qui ont essayé de s'emparer de son pouvoir sont morts mystérieusement. Et le dernier survivant a prononcé le nom : « Jeu des Ténèbres », termine la jeune fille sur un ton grave avec un regard effrayant.

― HIIII, gémit Shô et Hayato en tombant de leur tabouret avec des sueurs froides dans le dos.

Jûdai s'est redressé rapidement, une goutte d'eau glissant à l'arrière de la tête suivit d'un sourire forcé.

― _Le Puzzle d'Yûgi-san est vraiment glauque, pense-t-il._

Puis il se rend compte de quelque chose en regardant derrière ses deux amis.

― C'est quoi ce truc ? leur demande Jûdai en pointant quelque chose du doigt.

― He ?

En se retournant lentement, Shô et Hayato tombent nez-à-nez avec une flamme orangée et une autre de couleur bleue, flottant dans l'air. Immédiatement, leur corps se met à trembler, leur visage blafard et transpirant ainsi que les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Ils se prennent dans les bras de l'autre en poussant un cri angoissant. Jûdai les fait signe de se taire pour éviter de réveiller tout le monde. Puis il saisit leur lampe pour éclairer les deux feux follets qui s'avèrent être en réalité, deux petites bougies disposées dans des bocaux.

― C'est juste des bougies, les rassure Jûdai.

Il se lève du banc et décroche les deux bocaux qui pendent dans le vide grâce à des fils transparents. Shô et Hayato soufflent de soulagement. Gwen couvre sa bouche avec sa main droite pour étouffer un rire. Puis ne tenant plus en place, elle finit par éclater de rire en tapant des pieds sur le sol, une main sur le ventre et l'autre pointée vers ses deux amis qui sont abasourdis par son comportement.

― Si vous avez vu vos têtes, c'était trop marrant ! rit-elle de bon cœur.

― Grande sœur, c'était pas drôle ! boude Shô en comprenant qu'elle leur a fait une farce.

― Désolée, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, s'excuse Gwen en frottant l'arrière de sa chevelure avec sa main gauche.

À présent, les deux bocaux contenant les bougies sont posés à côté de la lampe tandis que les quatre **OSIRIS** ont repris leur place.

― Les enfants, qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? leur demande soudainement Banner qui arrive de nulle part avec son chat tigré dans ses bras.

― GYAAAHH ! crient les quatre adolescents qui sont surpris par l'apparition soudaine de leur professeur.

― Quelle frousse ! s'exclame Shô en se plaquant contre la table.

― Ne nous faites pas peur comme ça ! poursuit Jûdai qui tourne la tête vers son professeur avec une expression ahurie.

― Banner-sensei, se plaint Shô avec le cœur battant.

Gwen soupire de soulagement et pose une main contre son cœur pour le calmer. Quant à Hayato, il est complètement terrifié et s'accroche au mur loin de la table en tremblant comme une feuille avec les yeux exorbités.

― Désolé les enfants, sourit Banner tout en caressant Pharaon. Que faites-vous ?

― On s'amuse à se raconter des histoires effrayantes en tirant une carte, lui explique Shô. Plus le niveau est élevé, plus l'histoire fait peur.

― Ohoh, intéressant. Laissez-moi essayer, dit le professeur en s'approchant et laissant son chat se dégourdir les pattes.

Banner se penche légèrement en avant puis pioche un monstre fusion représentant un dragon à cinq têtes. Les quatre **OSIRIS** sont surpris de constater que leur prof a tiré la meilleure carte du tas.

― Whoua, un monstre de douze étoiles, déclare Jûdai qui est impressionné.

― Nous comptons sur vous, lui demande Shô en s'inclinant légèrement.

― Et bien voyons voir, réfléchit l'homme aux lunettes carrés en regardant un point vide vers la gauche. Connaissez-vous l'histoire du Dortoir Abandonné ?

― Le Dortoir Abandonné ? Non, répond Jûdai en croisant ses bras sur la table.

― Et bien quelque part sur cette île, se situe un dortoir qui a été abandonné il y a longtemps, leur raconte Banner en les fixant. À l'origine, il était destiné aux élèves d'honneur. Plusieurs élèves ont disparus là bas et aucun n'est réapparu depuis.

― Ils…ils ont tous disparu ? s'inquiète Gwen.

― Vraiment ? demande Shô en avalant sa salive.

― Hélas, confirme Banner en se penchant vers eux et s'asseyant sur un tabouret. Personne ne sait réellement ce qui s'est passé mais j'ai entendu dire qu'ils y faisaient toutes sortes de recherches en rapport avec le Jeu des Ombres.

― Le Jeu…des Ténèbres ? bredouille Hayato encore tremblant et se cachant derrière une chaise.

― Mais sensei, pour faire un Jeu des Ténèbres il faut un Objet du Millénium, décrit Jûdai.

― Exact, acquiesce Banner. Ohoh, mais je ne sais pas si tout cela est vrai. Mais ce dortoir a été déjà été condamné avant mon arrivé à la Duel Académie et il regorge de mystères non-résolus. Enfin, il est l'heure de retourner dans nos chambres. Alors bonne nuit, annonce-t-il en se levant et tournant les talons. Allons-y Pharaon.

― Miaou, répond celui-ci en suivant son maître.

Il quitte le réfectoire, accompagné de son chat. Les étudiants se regardent et discutent du dortoir abandonné.

― J'ai déjà entendu parler de cette histoire avant, s'inquiète Shô. Je me demande vraiment s'il existe un endroit pareil sur cette île.

― C'est juste une rumeur, le rassure Jûdai avec un sourire optimiste. Mais si tu veux être rassuré, je propose qu'on aille l'explorer demain soir !

― Quoi ? T'es pas sérieux ! s'exclame Shô tandis que Hayato s'est levé et se poste derrière son ami.

― J'ai peur mais je t'accompagne, répond Hayato avec une voix tremblante ce qui surprend Shô en sursautant.

― Mais si l'endroit est hanté ? s'inquiète Gwen qui serre les mains.

― T'en fais pas, murmure-t-il en se penchant vers elle. Si ce que Banner-sensei raconte est vrai, alors ça a sûrement un rapport avec les Soldats de l'Ombre.

― Mais Yûgi-nii-chan nous a prévenu de ne rien faire d'imprudent, hésite Gwen sur le même ton.

― On restera pas longtemps, promis, la persuade son ami d'enfance.

Ils se toisent pendant quelques secondes avant que Gwen soupire de résignation.

― Hum…j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais.

― Bon alors, c'est décidé ! On explore le Dortoir Abandonné ! se réjouit Jûdai levant les bras en l'air. Ouais !

― Ouais ! s'exclame Hayato le poing en l'air mais avec beaucoup moins d'enthousiasme.

À l'extérieur du réfectoire, le professeur Chronos est debout près de la fenêtre et ayant entendu toute la conversation des quatre adolescents.

― Les Jeux des Ténèbres ? Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt, ricane-t-il avec une main près de ses lèvres violettes. _Si j'utilise ces rumeurs pour faire disparaître ce vaurien, personne ne soupçonnera rien !_

Dans la ville, le duelliste des Ténèbres à la carrure d'un gorille et portant un manteau noir, des gants, un chapeau ainsi qu'un masque de fer lui couvrant le visage est en train de livrer un duel contre un autre duelliste. La rue est si sombre et la brume si épaisse autour de ces deux individus, qu'on croirait qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un simple duel mais d'un Jeu des Ténèbres. Le challenger voit ses LP descendre à zéro. Il se tient ensuite la poitrine et se met à suffoquer.

― A-alors…c'est ça…le Jeu des Ténèbres ?

― Le perdant du Jeu des Ténèbres se fait déposséder de son âme, déclare son adversaire.

Celui-ci sort un mystérieux pendentif doré qui a la forme d'une pyramide inversée depuis la poche de son manteau. Puis l'objet se met à briller, éclairant également le duelliste qui souffre.

― MIND CRUSH !

Puis l'homme tombe à terre, de même que ses cartes qui s'étalent sur le sol. Titan s'approche alors de lui.

― Tu vas me laisser toutes tes cartes rares car de toute façon, tu n'en auras plus besoin, lui dit Titan en s'arrêtant pile devant sa victime.

DRIIIIIINNG ! Titan prend son téléphone de son manteau puis accepte l'appel.

― Exact, je suis Titan, le duelliste de l'ombre, répond-t-il sur un ton bourru. La Duel Académie ? Très bien, j'arrive.

Le lendemain matin à la Duel Académie, les premières années sont en cours d'alchimie avec Lyman Banner dans l'amphithéâtre. À leur bureau, Jûdai et Shô font la sieste comme à leur habitude. Gwen est installée à côté d'eux et soupire d'exaspération par leur comportement. Tout en haut de l'amphithéâtre, Chronos observe Jûdai roupiller depuis l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il fait un grand sourire mesquin et pose sa main près de ses lèvres pour étouffer à moitié son ricanement.

― _Profite-en bien vaurien car ce sera ton dernier cours._

La nuit arrive rapidement puis Chronos se rend au quai. Il prend le seul chemin en béton qui traverse la mer pour se rendre au phare dont les lumières tournent lentement sur elles mêmes comme une girouette. Le professeur des **Bleus OBÉLISK** attend patiemment l'arrivée de Titan quand celui-ci se montre finalement dans la plus grande discrétion.

― Oh, vous devez être Titan, le duelliste de l'ombre, l'accueille Chronos sur un ton professionnel.

― Parlons toute de suite de mes honoraires, entame Titan qui laisse échapper une épaisse brume de sa manche gauche. Quelles que soient les raisons de mes clients, je leur prends toujours trois mois de salaires.

L'expression de Chronos se raidit car il est réticent à l'idée de céder trois mois de salaire de son dur labeur à cet individu.

― Vous devriez vous intéresser aux raisons de vos clients, lui suggère-t-il. Quoi qu'il en soit, finissez-vous toujours le travail ?

― Je ne tourne jamais le dos à mes adversaires, répond Titan. Je suis un pro.

Pour le tester, Chronos tente de se mettre derrière Titan quatre fois mais il finit toujours par être devant lui.

― Attendez que le duel soit terminé pour venir, lui conseille le duelliste de l'ombre.

Puis, il s'éloigne dans le brouillard sans jamais tourner le dos.

― Ne jamais tourner le dos à son adversaire, hein ? C'est bien un professionnel, sourit Chronos. Ce vaurien d'YÛKI Jûdai aura tellement peur qu'il quittera la Duel Académie et cessera d'être ennuyant pour moi !

Puis quelque temps plus tard, Titan arrive au Dortoir Abandonné. Il est accueilli par une jeune fille habillée d'une cape noire à capuche avec un masque de Loup Blanc sur le visage.

― Je t'attendais Titan, sourit-elle avec cynisme.

Pendant ce temps, Jûdai, Hayato, Gwen et Shô traversent la sombre forêt en direction du Dortoir Abandonné. Hayato porte un sac à dos sur ses larges épaules tandis qu'ils sont tous équipés de lampes poches. Gwen est soudain parcourue d'un frisson. Elle a comme un mauvais pressentiment à propos de cet endroit car elle a évité cette zone qui n'est pas protégée par la barrière. Pourvu que rien n'arrive ce soir. Sa marque se met à palpiter avec force, la brûlant au passage et luisant d'une couleur rouge sang avant de s'éteindre rapidement.

― Aie, sursaute Gwen qui sert son bras droit ganté.

― Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? lui demande Jûdai qui se tourne vers elle.

― Non c'est rien, hoche négativement la jeune fille de la tête. Mais…il fait un peu froid.

― T'aurais pas dû mettre une jupe alors.

― Mes pantalons sont tous au lavage, marmonne-t-elle.

Puis elle se concentre un peu pour augmenter sa chaleur corporelle. En continuant leur route, le petit groupe discute entre eux.

― Je m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que tu viennes avec nous, Hayato, constate Jûdai avec surprise en fixant son ami du coin de l'œil. Tu penses toujours que c'est ennuyeux d'aller en classe.

― Ce n'est pas que je préfère rester chez moi plutôt que d'étudier, mais…

― Mais quoi ? lui demande Jûdai qui tourne plus la tête.

― Je n'veux pas seulement apprendre comment gagner des duels, répond la tête de koala.

― On peut étudier le duel autrement qu'en apprenant comment gagner ? se demande Shô.

― Oui, j'en suis sûr ! Prends le Jeu des Ténèbres par exemple, confirme Hayato.

Enfin, ils arrivent devant le Dortoir Abandonné. En apercevant les murs délabrés et fissurés qui sont couverts de mauvaises herbes, les fenêtres brisées ainsi que les portes défoncées et pendant ainsi sur le côté, ils concluent que le dortoir est véritablement à la hauteur de sa réputation. Gwen attrape ses bras et se crispe sur elle-même. Elle sent une étrange odeur dans l'air.

― Je sens quelque chose de bizarre, fait-elle part à ses amis qui se tournent vers elle. On dirait une odeur de moisi et de peinture.

― Cet endroit a été abandonné depuis longtemps après tout, commente Hayato. Mais je me suis toujours demandé comment tu faisais pour sentir les odeurs à des kilomètres.

― J'ai toujours eu l'odorat comme les chiens, lui apprend Gwen en passant un doigt sous ses narines.

― Un odorat…comme les chiens ? répète Hayato avec une goutte d'eau lui glissant à l'arrière du crâne.

Jûdai bouge sa lampe de poche et finit par éclairer une rose rouge posée près du portail. Shô est surpris par cette découverte tandis que son visage blêmit et claque des dents.

― Un…un fantôme ! Frérot, partons d'ici ! s'affole Shô d'une voix tremblante.

― Tu rigoles ? On vient d'arriver, refuse Jûdai en lui jetant un coup d'œil à l'arrière.

Soudain, une silhouette marche sur une brandille. CRACK ! Gwen, Shô et Hayato prennent peur puis se cachent derrière Jûdai qui fronce les sourcils.

― Qui est là ? lance Jûdai en levant sa lampe.

Ils découvrent Asuka qui les éclaire également avec la sienne. Celle-ci est d'autant surprise qu'eux. Shô qui s'est réfugié sur le dos de Jûdai et lui écrasant légèrement la tête avec sa main, soupire de soulagement.

― Asuka-san, se réjouit Shô de même que les autres.

― Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Asuka ? lui demande Jûdai.

― C'est mon chemin, déclare fermement la jeune fille. Mais vous, qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?!

― On est venu explorer le Dortoir Abandonné.

― Vous ne savez pas que plusieurs étudiants ont disparu ici ?!

― C'est juste une rumeur, enchaîne Jûdai d'une manière décontracté.

― Les rumeurs sont vraies ! Cet endroit n'est pas interdit pour rien. Si vous vous faites prendre, vous allez être renvoyé !

― Calme-toi, c'est pas la peine de nous crier dessus, marmonne Jûdai. Mais…tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? la questionne-t-il sur un ton sérieux.

Irritée par sa question, Asuka grince des dents puis ferme les yeux. Elle leur tourne le dos et ses yeux bruns brillent de mélancolie.

― Fais ce que tu veux. L'un des enfants qui a disparu ici, était mon frère.

Cela surprend le groupe. Jûdai jette un œil à la rose posée sur l'herbe.

― _Ah ok, c'est Asuka qui a posé cette rose._

Il retourne son attention sur elle mais s'aperçoit qu'elle est déjà partie. Puis ils se mettent en route.

― Pauvre Asuka-san, s'inquiète Shô.

― Shô, on te laisse ici, le prévient Jûdai en s'approchant de l'entrée avec Gwen et Hayato. Fais gaffe à ne pas disparaître !

― Hein ?! fait Shô en centrant son attention sur eux.

Il remarque qu'ils ont déjà passé le portail. Pris de panique, le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus clairs regarde frénétiquement de droite à gauche avant de s'écrier :

― Attendez-moi ! Me laissez pas ici !

Puis Shô saute au-dessus du panneau et court les rejoindre. Debout près d'un arbre, Asuka les observent franchir le bâtiment. Elle s'apprête à rentrer quand elle se retrouve nez à nez avec Titan qui lui sourit sinistrement. La **Bleue OBÉLISK** prend peur en voyant l'homme imposant. Soudain, plusieurs oiseaux quittent la forêt et s'envolent à tire-d'aile.

En entrant dans le dortoir, les quatre **OSIRIS** s'aperçoivent grâce à leurs lampes de poches, plusieurs débris de meubles et verres qui joggent le sol poussiéreux. Un énorme lustre à moitié brisé est suspendu au plafond qui est couvert de toiles d'araignées. Les meubles sont entièrement saccagés et les canapés sont recouverts d'un drap blanc. Une forte odeur de moisi se fait également sentir rendant presque l'air irrespirable. Gwen se pince le nez avec ses doigts ayant un odorat plus sensible que ses compagnons.

― C'est pas mal là-dedans, commente Jûdai. Et si on s'installait ici ?

― Frérot, tu n'y penses pas ?! s'exclame Shô en le fixant avec des yeux ronds. Je préfère partir.

― C'est vraiment… sinistre ici, bafouille Hayato en se cachant derrière la petite taille de Shô.

― Roh allez, faites pas vos poules mouillées !

Jûdai s'engage plus loin dans le bâtiment et éclaire les murs. Là, ils découvrent des tablettes de pierres où sont gravés des hiéroglyphes ainsi qu'un dessin de la Baguette du Millénium et du Collier du Millénium.

― C'est…des Objets du Millénium, reconnaît Jûdai avec surprise.

En éclairant le mur opposé, Shô, Gwen et Hayato découvrent d'autres tablettes de pierres avec les autres Objets du Millénium.

― Il y en a ici aussi, déclare Shô. Alors, il y a vraiment eu un Jeu des Ténèbres.

― Il y a même le Puzzle Millénaire, murmure Gwen avec inquiétude.

Son tatouage brûle de nouveau d'une lueur rouge sang. Elle cligne de l'œil puis cache son bras derrière son dos pour que les autres ne le remarquent pas. En continuant son exploration, Jûdai tombe sur un portrait poussiéreux dont la vitre est fissurée. La photo représente un jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns qui a la même coiffure que Kaiba mais qui lui arrive aux épaules. Il porte l'uniforme blanc des **Bleus OBÉLISK** et affiche un sourire cool suivit d'un pouce levé. En bas de la photo, on peut lire : « Fubuki TO JOIN ».

― C'est qui ce type ?

Brusquement, l'atmosphère devient plus lourde. Gwen et Jûdai se sentent soudainement oppressés par quelque chose et sont pris de chair de poule. Le jeune garçon fronce les sourcils en ressentant une étrange sensation comme s'il est observé. Les **Rouges OSIRIS** se réunissent à nouveau. Gwen réprime une grimace car son tatouage continue de la brûler. Sa vision se trouble et elle est prise de vertiges. Elle laisse tomber sa lampe de poche par terre suivit de ses genoux ainsi que la respiration rapide car quelque chose lui serre la poitrine. Les garçons sont alertés et s'accroupissent auprès de leur amie.

― Gwen, qu'est ce que t'as ? s'inquiète Jûdai.

― Grande sœur, tu te sens mal ? fait de même Shô.

― Je…n'aime pas…cet endroit, répond-t-elle difficilement avec le visage en sueur.

― Bon, laissons tomber et rentrons, propose Hayato avec inquiétude.

La figure fantomatique de Kisara se manifeste près de Gwen avec une main posée sur son épaule et l'autre dans son dos.

― Aller Gwen, respire, lui conseille la **Demoiselle aux Yeux Bleus**. Il y a beaucoup trop d'ondes négatives pour un être de lumière ici, s'adresse-t-elle à Jûdai.

Puis l'esprit de Yubel se montre également près de Jûdai avec les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

― Ce dortoir est très dangereux, commente Yubel. Je pense qu'il a été utilisé pour une sorte de rituel. Nous devons partir.

― Un rituel ? se demande Jûdai.

― Frérot, sortons d'ici s'il te plait, le supplie Shô.

― Dommage, je voulais percer le mystère de cet endroit, se résigne Jûdai en soupirant. Pas grave, rentrons.

Puis il aide Gwen à se relever tandis que Shô ramasse sa lampe de poche. Dans la pénombre, Chiyuki les observent rebrousser chemin.

― Je ne vous laisserez pas partir, murmure-t-elle d'une voix mélodieuse. Tu es toujours aussi mignon mon Jûdai. Mais ce soir, celle qui m'intéresse…c'est Blue Eyes Girl.

Entre temps, Asuka s'est réveillée mais elle se rend compte qu'elle est pieds et poing liés dans un cercueil qui est doté de crocs sur les bords.

― Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?! panique-t-elle en essayant de se libérer.

― Tu seras utilisé comme appât pour mon piège, lui dit Titan en approchant son pendentif près du visage d'Asuka.

L'objet se met à briller puis Asuka ferme les yeux en hurlant de terreur. Dans le hall, les quatre **OSIRIS** se retournent brusquement alertés par le cri.

― C'est la voix d'Asuka ! déclare Jûdai. Shô, Hayato, ramenez Gwen. Je vais chercher Asuka, leur demande-t-il en se tournant vers eux.

― Non, je vais mieux, répond Gwen avec détermination. Allons-y !

Ils finissent par se mettre d'accord puis s'engagent plus loin dans le couloir. En traversant le balcon en bois, Jûdai remarque quelque chose sur le sol poussiéreux. Il descend les escaliers qui grincent et menacent de s'effondrer, accompagné de ses amis. En éclairant l'objet, ils découvrent une carte. Jûdai se baisse pour la ramasser.

― C'est le **Cyber Étoile** d'Asuka, constate le jeune garçon qui se relève.

― On dirait qu'on a traîné quelque chose par terre, fait remarquer Shô en observant la trace qui se distingue sur le sol poussiéreux.

Brusquement, Gwen ressent une brise glaciale parcourant son corps qui tremble comme une feuille et la faisant sursauter. Cela ne passe pas inaperçu pour ses amis qui se demande ce qui se passe. La jeune fille se frotte les bras avec une expression angoissée.

― Vous n'trouvez…pas que…qu'il fait plus froid ? fait remarquer Gwen tout en claquant des dents.

En scrutant les alentours, les garçons sont également parcourus d'un frisson. Shô se sent mal à l'aise et croise ses bras sur son torse pour se réchauffer.

― Maintenant que tu le dis, remarque Shô.

― Peu importe, on doit y aller, leur rappelle Hayato en pliant le poing.

― C'est vrai, Asuka est en danger, acquiesce Jûdai.

En suivant les traces, ils aperçoivent un tunnel qui s'enfonce plus loin sous terre. En courant, Gwen est très inquiète car cette présence qu'elle a senti, elle l'a reconnaît entre mille. La douleur s'intensifie mais elle tente de l'ignorer comme pour empêcher quelque chose de sortir.

― _J'en suis sûre, c'est elle ! pense Gwen qui froncent les sourcils. Asuka est gravement en danger !_

À la sortie, le groupe se retrouve dans une énorme grotte faiblement éclairée par la lumière de la lune qui se reflète sur les parois. À droite, quatre statues de pierre représentant le dieu Anubis sont parallèles à trois autres se situant sur la gauche. Quant au sol, plusieurs lignes se rejoignent au centre comme une sorte de porte. Au fond de la grotte, les **Rouges OSIRIS** aperçoivent Asuka qui est ligotée et inconsciente dans un cercueil debout.

― Asuka ! exclame Jûdai qui se précipite vers elle, suivit des autres.

― Elle ne peut pas t'entendre, intervient une voix masculine et bourru tandis que le groupe s'arrête. Son esprit est déjà au Royaume des Ombres.

― Qui est là ?! exige Jûdai en se mettant sur ses gardes.

Ils remarquent un homme à la carrure imposante, sortir de la pénombre et tout vêtu de noir. Jûdai et Gwen sont choqués en voyant l'accoutrement de cet individu.

― Je suis Titan, le duelliste des ténèbres.

― Un du-duelliste de-des ténèbres ? bégaie Hayato en se rangeant les ongles.

― Vraiment ? se méfie Jûdai. C'est toi qui est responsable de la disparition des élèves ?!

― _Cet homme, se rappelle vaguement Gwen._

― Qu'est ce que t'as fait à Asuka ?! lui reproche Jûdai en pliant le poing.

― J'ai envoyé l'esprit de cette fille au Royaume des Ombres, répond calmement Titan en croisant les bras. Si tu veux sauver cette fille, YÛKI Jûdai, affronte-moi en duel des ombres !

― Il connaît mon nom en plus, s'étonne Jûdai. Si tu veux m'affronter en duel des ombres, tu dois posséder un Objet du Millénium, argumente le jeune garçon en pointant Titan du doigt.

― J'en ai un, sourit le duelliste des ombres en sortant son pendentif de la poche de son manteau.

Ils sont tous choqués en voyant la pyramide inversée avec l'œil d'Horus gravé au milieu. Shô ouvre la bouche pour la refermer à nouveau tandis qu'il commence à transpirer.

― C'est…un Objet du Millénium ? se demande-t-il avec incertitude.

― Voici le Puzzle du Millénium, leur montre Titan en le mettant bien en évidence devant les quatre adolescents.

― C'est faux ! proteste vivement Gwen en serrant les poings et fronçant les sourcils. Le Puzzle Millénaire ne peut être résolu que par l'élu et ça m'étonnerais que qu'il ait choisit un type comme toi !

― Tu insinuerais que je suis un imposteur ?!

― Parfaitement ! affirme Gwen en fouettant l'air de son bras droit. D'après ce que je sais, seul MÛTO Yûgi l'a possédé !

Cela semble surprendre Titan, Shô et Hayato.

― Ah bon ? s'étonne Hayato avec les yeux ronds.

― Elle s'y connaît vraiment sur le sujet, rajoute Shô avec admiration.

― Attention à ce que tu dis ma petite ! Mon Puzzle est le vrai, confirme Titan.

― C'est bon, arrête ton cinéma ! On a pigé que ton Jeu des Ténèbres c'est du pipo ! dénonce Jûdai avec dédain. Sauf si t'es du côté des Ombres vu ton look « je suis méchant ».

― Mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte ? se demande Shô en arquant les sourcils.

― Je l'ai pourtant dit, je suis Titan le duelliste des ténèbres !

En s'approchant de son ami, Gwen se penche vers lui avec une main près de la bouche.

― Jûdai, je n'pense pas qu'il fait partie des Soldats de l'Ombre, murmure-t-elle dans son oreille. Même s'il s'habille comme eux, il n'en ait clairement pas un.

― Ouais, il n'a pas l'aura des ombres mais ce gars est comme même pourri, répond-t-il.

Hayato enlève son sac à dos de ses épaules puis tire la fermeture éclair pour prendre le disque de duel à l'intérieur.

― Jûdai prend-le, lui dit-il en passant l'objet.

Jûdai le saisit et s'avance vers son adversaire en s'équipant.

― Si c'est un duel que tu veux alors tu l'auras, accepte-t-il. T'as intérêt à nous rendre Asuka !

― Très bien, acquiesce Titan qui est déjà prêt tandis que de la fumée s'échappe de sa manche gauche, les entourant.

Jûdai sort son Deck de son étui et le pose dans son compartiment. Derrière le dortoir, Chiyuki se tient devant le cercle magique et récite des incantations. Le cercle brille puis un tourbillon se forme au milieu. Plusieurs momies y émergent puis errent partout dans le bâtiment d'une démarche bancale.

― Prépare-toi Blue Eyes Girl, sourit sinistrement Chiyuki, car tu vas encore mourir. Et cette fois, c'est pour de bon.

Titan et Jûdai se font face. Leur disque de duel allumés, les deux duellistes piochent cinq cartes de leur Deck puis s'écrivent : « Duel » ! Yubel se manifeste auprès de son protégé.

― Cet homme est vraiment pathétique, commente Yubel avec dédain. Jouer avec les ténèbres alors qu'il n'y connaît absolument rien. Il mérite une bonne leçon.

― Je parie qu'il va prendre ses jambes à son cou s'il voyait les véritables ténèbres, chuchote Jûdai.

Titan sort de nouveau son Puzzle qui brille. Cela surprend tout le monde qui se protège les yeux avec leur bras. Une fois la lumière éteinte, Shô et Hayato tentent de bouger mais leurs jambes refusent de leur obéir.

― Je n'arrive pas à bouger ! s'affole Shô.

― Moi non plus ! ajoute Hayato qui commence à paniquer.

En essayant de bouger, Jûdai et Gwen constatent qu'ils sont également paralysés. Puis Titan range son pendentif dans sa poche avec un sourire.

― Le Jeu des Ténèbres a commencé. Une fois lancé, il ne peut être arrêté que lorsque l'un de nous perdra son âme. Je commence, entame Titan en piochant une carte. J'invoque la **Reine Infernale ~ Archdémon** (900/1500) en mode d'attaque.

La démone fait son apparition sur le terrain. Son apparence squelettique est de couleur verte olive, ses cheveux bleus s'étalent sur son énorme cape en dégradé partant du bleu-violet au rouge. Elle possède des grandes ailes noires dans le dos, une couronne vermillon sur la tête et fixe son adversaire de ses yeux rouges sangs qui luisent comme un feu de signalisation.

―Tant que la **Reine Infernale ~ Archdémon** est présente sur le terrain, tous les monstres « **Archdémon** » que je contrôle, gagnent 1000 d'ATK, explique Titan.

― Quoi ?! s'exclame Jûdai avec surprise, de même que les autres.

L'ATK de la **Reine Infernale** augmente à 1900. Une goutte de sueur glisse sur la tempe de Jûdai qui devient tendu.

― Un **Deck Démon** , dit-il. Mais même si ce Deck est vraiment puissant, tu devras payer des points de vie à chaque Stand-by Phase pour les maintenir sur le terrain.

Titan sourit sinistrement en prenant une carte de sa main.

― Je n'en aurais pas besoin tant que j'aurais cette carte, déclare le duelliste de l'ombre en faisant apparaître une sixième zone sur son disque de duel. J'active ma **Magie de Terrain :** **Pandémonium, le Repaire du Démon** , poursuit Titan en posant sa carte.

Le terrain tout entier se transforme complètement en prenant les quatre adolescents au dépourvu. Un sombre cimetière circulaire les entoure. Il y a principalement des ossements qui composent le terrain ainsi que quatre têtes de dragons squelettiques aux coins et des parois de chairs rouges. Les **Rouges OSIRIS** trouvent ce terrain vraiment glauque.

― Tant que **Pandémonium, le Repaire du Démon** est sur le terrain, je n'ai pas à payer de coût pendant la Stand-by Phase, explique Titan. Je termine mon tour.

― C'est mon tour, je pioche ! déclare Jûdai en piochant.

Il découvre **Polymérisation**. Il l'ajoute à sa main qui est composée de **HÉROS ÉLÉMENTAIRE ~ Burstlady** , **Bubbleman** , **Bouclier Drainant** , **Signal du Héros** et **Sparkman.** Il saisit la carte de **Burstlady.**

― J'invoque **HÉROS ÉLÉMENTAIRE ~ Burstlady** (800 DEF/1200 ATK) en mode défense, annonce-t-il en la posant horizontalement sur son disque de duel.

Dans un torrent de flamme, **Burstlady** fait son apparition sur le terrain à genoux et bras croisés. Son teint est blafard, ses longs cheveux en éventail sont gris au sommet et blanc vers le bas avec une coiffe de couleur or sur la tête. Une pierre verte se situe au milieu comme une sorte de diadème. Ses yeux verts sont soulignés par un trait rouge. Elle porte une combinaison écarlate sans manche, lui couvrant le corps tout en courbe ainsi que sa poitrine généreuse. Ses bras sont également recouverts par des gants rouges lui arrivant aux coudes. Jûdai prend ensuite deux autres cartes de sa main.

― Je pose deux cartes faces cachées et je termine mon tour.

Puis il jette un coup d'œil à Asuka qui est toujours allongée dans son sarcophage. Le jeune garçon grince des dents en voyant son amie dans cet état.

― _T'en fais pas Asuka, je vais te sauver._

― On dirait que tu es trop distrait par cette jeune fille, constate Titan. Je vais la mettre hors de ta vue.

Puis le cercueil se referme brusquement, piégeant Asuka à l'intérieur. Le sarcophage s'enterre dans les profondeurs du Pandémonium sous les regards horrifiés des **OSIRIS.**

― ASUKA ! l'appelle Jûdai avec inquiétude.

― Sale lâche ! le traite Shô indigné par cela.

― C'est pas du jeu, enchaîne Hayato révolté.

― Laisse là partir ! le gronde Gwen en serrant les poings.

― Comme ça, personne ne viendra nous gêner, ricane Titan.

― Ne te laisse pas berner par son tour douteux, l'avertit Yubel. Il n'arrivera rien à cette fille.

― C'est mon tour, je pioche, annonce le duelliste de l'ombre. J'invoque le **Soldat Archdémon** (1900/1500) en mode d'attaque !

Un hologramme 3D du **Soldat Archdémon** se matérialise sur le terrain. C'est un démon cornu de couleur violet, portant une cape verte claire ainsi qu'un sabre qu'il dirige vers lui.

― Il a une ATK de 1900, commente Gwen en fronçant les sourcils.

― Et grâce à l'effet de la **Reine Infernale ~ Archdémon** , le **Soldat Archdémon** gagne 1000 d'ATK ! poursuit Titan.

Le **Soldat Archdémon** est maintenant à 2900 d'ATK, faisant grimacer Jûdai.

― Ça craint, il est devenu plus fort qu'avant ! s'affole Shô en se rongeant les ongles.

― Allez **Reine Infernale ~ Archdémon** (1900/1500), attaque **Burstlady** (800 DEF/1200 ATK) ! ordonne Titan en pointant l'héroïne du doigt. _Souffle Infernal_ !

La **Reine Infernale ~ Archdémon** produit une boule de feu dans ses mains desséchées et griffues. Puis la lance en direction de **Burstlady** qui se protège. Jûdai appuie rapidement sur le bouton de sa carte face cachée qui se révèle puis fouette l'air de son bras droit.

― J'active mon **Piège : Bouclier Drainant** ! contre-attaque Jûdai tandis que sa carte montre un bouclier d'énergie.

 **Burstlady** est entourée du **Bouclier Drainant** tandis que Titan ricane.

― Inutile ! l'avertit le duelliste de l'ombre sur un ton supérieur et levant le bras. Quand la **Reine Infernale ~ Archdémon** est ciblée par un effet de carte, je peux lancer un dé à six faces. Si le résultat tombe sur le 2 ou le 5, alors l'effet de ta carte piège sera annulé et détruit.

― Quoi ?! s'exclame Jûdai qui est pris au dépourvu.

― Mais, il a deux chances sur six de tomber sur le bon chiffre, dit Hayato en espérant que Titan n'aura pas de chance.

Six boules de couleur, émergent du centre du **Pandémonium** qui est rempli de lave. Elles se dirigent vers Titan. Chaque boule est numérotée puis une flamme brûle une boule avant de tourner dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Les **Rouges OSIRIS** retiennent leur souffle et transpirent en attendant anxieusement le résultat. Malheureusement pour eux, la flamme s'arrête sur le numéro cinq en faveur de Titan qui sourit de satisfaction.

― J'annule l'effet du **Bouclier Drainant** et je le détruis, déclare Titan en pointant la carte piège du doigt.

Le **Bouclier Drainant** disparaît au grand désarroi de Jûdai et de ses amis. Puis l'attaque de la **Reine Infernale** réduit **Burstlady** en poussière. Jûdai couvre son visage avec ses bras, les yeux fermés ainsi que les cheveux bruns et châtain volant à cause de l'impact. En cliquant le bouton de sa seconde carte, le jeune garçon lance sa main à l'avant.

― Je révèle mon deuxième piège, **Signal du Héros** ! J'invoque spécialement **HÉROS ÉLÉMENTAIRE ~ Clayman** (2000 DEF/800 ATK) en mode défense !

Le golem en armure épaisse et la minuscule tête rouge, prend la place de Burstlady. Quant à Titan, il n'a pas l'air de s'en inquiéter.

― Je vais te donner une chance de te défendre, lui dit Titan.

― C'est trop aimable, répond Jûdai avec un sourire ironique. Tu risques de le regretter !

― Je pose deux cartes faces cachées et je finis mon tour, achève Titan en insérant ses deux cartes dans la zone magie et piège.

Quelque part dans le Dortoir Abandonné, les momies s'engouffrent dans le tunnel menant à la grotte. Ayant la chair de poule, Gwen ressent soudainement de l'inconfort. Yubel détourne le regard un instant, ayant également senti cette étrange perturbation.

― C'est mon tour, reprend Jûdai en piochant une carte.

Il l'ajoute à sa main puis saisit deux cartes qu'il montre à son adversaire.

― Je joue la magie : **Polymérisation** ! déclare-t-il en l'insérant dans son disque. Je fusionne **Clayman** et **Sparkman**. Montre-toi, **HÉROS ÉLÉMENTAIRE ~ Géant de Tonnerre** (2400/1500) !

 **Sparkman** se matérialise sur le terrain avant de se combiner avec **Clayman** dans un tourbillon brumeux. Des éclairs se manifestent, entourant un géant à forme humaine. Ses énormes bras et tibias sont recouverts d'une armure dorée, ses cuisses sont violettes et possède une boule d'énergie bleue au centre du buste. **Géant de Tonnerre** porte également une visière sur le visage.

― J'active l'effet spécial de **Géant de Tonnerre** , continue Jûdai en pliant son poing. Il peut détruire un montre dont l'ATK d'origine est inférieure ou égale à la sienne.

― Bien joué Frérot ! se réjouit Shô en levant son poing en l'air.

― _Éclair Vaporisant_ !

 **Géant de Tonnerre** créer une boule d'éclair dans ses mains puis le lance en direction du **Soldat Archdémon** qui se fait pulvériser. Titan grince des dents en voyant son monstre se faire détruire.

― Le **Soldat Archdémon** est un monstre normal donc il y a aucun risque que l'effet de **Géant de Tonnerre** soit annulé, commente Gwen.

Soudain, une main bandée se pose sur son épaule. Tendue, elle se retourne lentement. Gwen tombe nez à nez avec une momie en décomposition, les bandages sales et jaunies laissant échapper une odeur putride. Son teint devient bleuâtre, son corps se raidit et ses cheveux se dressent sur sa tête.

― KYAAAAA ! hurle-t-elle en frappant la momie d'un coup de poing.

Alertés par ses cris, les garçons se tournent pour voir ce qui se passe. En voyant une dizaine de momies s'engouffrer dans la grotte, ils sont pris immédiatement de panique.

― AAAAAHH ! Des momies ! crie Shô en se cachant derrière Hayato qui tremble comme une feuille.

― Comment ça se fait qu'il y a des momies ici ?! panique Jûdai avec des yeux ronds.

― Calme-toi Jûdai, lui demande Yubel. Ne sens-tu pas la magie noire provenant de ces cadavres ?

Cela semble choquer le jeune garçon tandis que Titan grimace.

― Cette femme a décidé de me déranger ?! crache-t-il.

Gwen recule de quelques pas mais les momies se tournent vers elle et la fixe avec des yeux rouge sang. Le cœur de la jeune fille bat à toute allure, la respiration irrégulière, les mains devenant moites et les jambes molles comme du coton. Elle ressent également l'aura maléfique qui se dégage de ces momies.

― _C'est une blague ?! Je crois bien qu'ils en ont après moi cette fois-ci, pense Gwen._

Shô et Hayato tentent de repousser trois momies qui s'approchent trop près d'eux.

― Shô, Hayato ! s'inquiète Jûdai.

― Hé, les saletés de momies pourries ! les interpelle Gwen avec courage.

À leur mention, les momies se tournent également vers la jeune fille qui devient mal à l'aise.

― Attrapez-moi si vous pouvez ! déclare Gwen en se pointant du pouce.

Puis elle se fraye un passage et s'enfuit dans le tunnel pour échapper aux momies ainsi que pour protéger ses amis.

― Gwen ! l'appelle Jûdai avec crainte.

― Grande sœur, lance Shô avec angoisse.

― Les momies lui courent après, s'inquiète Hayato avec les mains plaquées contre les joues.

― Halte-là ! les stoppe Titan de la main. YÛKI Jûdai, vas-tu abandonner le duel pour aller la secourir ou préfères-tu laisser cette pauvre fille au Royaume des Ombres ?

― Enflure, grince Jûdai qui a l'a complètement oublié.

― Frérot, on s'occupe de Grande sœur, lui propose Shô avec détermination. Sauve Asuka-san !

― Mais…on va sûrement rencontrer les momies, bredouille Hayato qui est réticent à l'idée de les confronter.

― Allez Hayato-kun, tente de le convaincre Shô en lui tirant la veste blanche. On n'peut pas la laisser seule !

― Attendez, c'est trop dangereux pour vous ! proteste Jûdai en se tournant vers eux.

― Jûdai, tu devrais apprendre à faire plus confiance à tes amis, lui conseille Yubel avec une main sur la hanche droite. Kisara est avec elle.

― Mais, hésite-t-il en fixant ses deux amis avec inquiétude.

― Jûdai, concentre-toi sur le duel, lui demande Hayato avec courage, on s'occupe du reste.

Shô acquiesce également en affichant un visage déterminé. Jûdai ferme un instant les yeux puis sourit.

― J'ai compris, finit-il par accepter. Mais faites bien attention à vous. Revenez bien en un seul morceau !

Les garçons se mettent d'accord puis s'engagent dans le tunnel à la poursuite de Gwen ainsi que des momies, laissant Jûdai se charger de Titan et Asuka. Puis le jeune garçon se retourne vers son adversaire avec contrariété.

― Tu me sembles bien perturber YÛKI Jûdai, lui lance Titan sur un ton dur.

― Parce que toi tu t'en fiches bien ! rétorque froidement le jeune **OSIRIS**. C'est toujours mon tour ! **Géant de Tonnerre** (2400/1500) attaque la **Reine Infernale ~ Archdémon** (1900/1500) avec ton _Tonnerre Voltique_ !

 **Géant de Tonnerre** créer une boule électrique dans ses mains puis la balance en direction de la **Reine Infernale ~ Archdémon** qui est foudroyée de toutes parts. Puis la démone vole en éclats. Titan grimace car ce gamin a réussi à lui faire perdre 500 LP. Puis son pied gauche disparaît ce qui surprend Jûdai.

― Ton pied a disparu ! lance-t-il et le pointant du doigt.

― Exact. Notre corps va être dévoré par les ténèbres à chaque fois que nous perdons des points de vie, lui répond Titan. Et c'est ce qui va t'arriver bientôt, YÛKI Jûdai !

― _Foutaises ! pense Jûdai tandis que son visage transpire. Si c'était vraiment un Jeu des Ténèbres, les impacts seront plus puissants que d'habitude. Et je sens pas ma malédiction agir._ Je finis mon tour !

Pendant ce temps, Gwen continue de courir dans les couloirs du Dortoir Abandonné avec plusieurs momies à ses trousses. Elle commence à transpirer tandis que ses jambes s'épuisent. La jeune fille fixe ses poursuivants du coin de l'œil avant de sentir de nouvelles présences devant elle. Gwen freine brusquement en apercevant d'autres momies lui barrer le passage.

― C'est pas vrai ! panique-t-elle en regardant frénétiquement autour d'elle. Mais d'où ils sortent ceux-là ? Ils sentent tous mauvais !

Soudain, un cadavre lui saute dessus. La jeune fille lui répond par un coup de pied du droit dans l'abdomen. Mais les bandages jaunis se déchirent et sa jambe passe à travers, couvert de liquide gluant et vert kaki. Le visage de Gwen vire au bleu puis au vert, tellement elle est dégoûtée.

― Beurk, beurk, beurk ! s'exclame-t-elle en balançant la momie d'un coup de pied puis l'agite pour faire partir le liquide vert. Ça a traversé ma chaussette !

Puis d'autres viennent lui chercher des noises. Gwen se rabat sur les coups de poings et finit même par décapiter une momie. Sa tête tombe juste à côté de ses pieds et s'éloigne brusquement, prise de frisson. Elle balance d'un coup de pied dans la tête d'un mort vivant qui arrive par derrière. Son crâne percute la fenêtre puis glisse lentement au sol en laissant des traces de liquide derrière lui.

― Maintenant…je comprends…pourquoi Yûgi-nii-chan…Jounouchi-kun…Honda-kun…et Anzu-onesan….détestent les momies ! se plaint Gwen tout en continuant à se battre. Elles sont vraiment dégoûtantes !

Peu à peu, le couloir se remplit de momies au grand désarroi de Gwen qui respire bruyamment et essuie la sueur qui perle sur son front d'un revers de main. Sa vision se brouille et peine à respirer correctement à cause de leur odeur monstrueuse ainsi que la fournaise qui se déchaîne dans son âme. Fronçant les sourcils, elle agrippe son Deck Box marron situé sur sa hanche gauche. Mais soudain, la **Rouge OSIRIS** entend de drôles de bruit et cris provenant de l'extrémité du couloir.

Curieuse, elle se retourne en restant bien sur ses gardes. Enfin, deux momies se font abattre, puis laissant apparaître Shô et Hayato qui ont l'air visiblement effrayés et exténués. Ils sont tous les deux armés d'un balai à serpillière ainsi que leur lampe de poche allumés qui sont attachés sur leur avant-bras par des bouts de tissus. Gwen est soulagée de les voir et les rejoint.

― Shô, Hayato ! les interpelle Gwen.

―Grande sœur, se réjouit Shô en la rejoignant suivit de Hayato.

― Ça va ? lui demande ce dernier.

― Oui, répond-t-elle. Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

― Attention ! s'affole Hayato en pointant quelque chose du doigt.

D'un geste furtif, Gwen se retourne légèrement puis assène un violent coup de pied sur la momie qui se fait éjecter sur les autres ainsi que sous les regards ébahit des deux garçons. La jeune fille se retourne à nouveau vers eux.

― Whoua, souffle Shô qui découvre qu'elle est capable de faire cela.

― On-on est venus….t'aider, lui répond Hayato qui sue à grosses gouttes. Finalement, tu t'en sors très bien toute seule.

― Et vos balais ?

― Attention ! l'avertit Shô en pointant quelque chose du doigt.

Gwen se retourne à nouveau puis donne un coup de pied sur la momie bandée qui tombe à la renverse. Enfin, elle recentre de nouveau son attention sur les garçons.

― On les a trouvés dans un placard à balais, répond Shô en agrippant fermement la manche de son balai.

Ayant ras le bol, Gwen pulvérise une momie d'un coup de poing tandis que les garçons se mettent dos à elle, pris de panique. Les trois **OSIRIS** sont maintenant encerclés de tous parts. Dans un coin sombre, Chiyuki observe la scène avec attention. Elle fait un rictus puis lève le bras. La troupe de momie s'avance de plus en plus vers les trois adolescents qui se collent les uns contre les autres. Affolés, Shô et Hayato hurlent en fermant les yeux puis agitent violemment leurs balais vers les momies qui sont trop proche.

Coup de chance, elles se font décapitées sous les yeux horrifiés des garçons qui aperçoivent leurs têtes rouler au sol avec du liquide vert kaki. Gwen s'éloigne un peu pour rayer un chemin vers la sortie en abattant les momies qui lui bloquent la route. Cependant, elles se réunissent auprès des garçons qui continuent de leur balancer leur balai. Soudain, ils sont attrapés par derrière. Shô et Hayato se débattent sauvagement en essayant de se libérer.

― Lâchez-moi ! s'affole Shô.

― Shô, Hayato ! s'exclame Gwen en se précipitant vers eux mais elle se fait intercepter par une momie. Dégage ! rage-t-elle en l'abattant à coups de poings.

Mais les garçons ont disparu, emportés par les momies. Gwen écarquille les yeux d'horreur puis baisse lentement la tête en serrant les poings et les dents.

― Ça suffit, Soldat de l'Ombre ! lance furieusement Gwen en tendant sa main droite devant elle. Lance d'Azur !

Puis un rayon de lumière bleu fait son apparition avant de laisser place à une lance argentée faisant deux fois la taille de la jeune fille. L'extrémité de la manche, présente une mini-tête du **Dragon d'Argent aux Yeux d'Azur** suivit de ses ailes. La lame fine est quant à elle, de couleur blanche et bleu d'azur. Gwen saisit la lance d'Azur d'une main puis la fait tournoyer au dessus de sa tête avant de la planter dans le plancher poussiéreux. Puis une vague d'énergie s'échappe du sol et s'étend dans tout le couloir qui réduit les momies en poussière.

Puis elle fait disparaître la lance. Gwen cherche anxieusement Shô et Hayato du regard mais elle se rend compte qu'elle est complètement seule. La jeune fille se précipite dans la direction où ils ont été emportés. Elle arrive dans un couloir qui est parsemés de fenêtres cassées et où la lumière de la lune, s'infiltre dans la pièce l'éclairant faiblement. Sa respiration s'accélère et transpire de tout son corps. Serrant son bras droit qui se remet à brûler, Gwen marche lentement dans le couloir.

― Shô, Hayato, vous êtes où ?! les appelle-t-elle mais elle ne reçoit aucune réponse. Euh… Kisara ?

À la mention de son prénom, Kisara se matérialise dans un corps physique au grand soulagement de Gwen.

― Dieu merci, j'avais peur d'être toute seule, soupire-t-elle.

― Voyons, tu n'es jamais seule, la rassure Kisara en la tenant par les épaules.

― J'espère que les garçons ne sont pas tombés sur les Ombres, s'inquiète Gwen.

― Nous allons les retrouver, déclare fermement la **Demoiselle aux Yeux Bleus.**

Soudain, une brume s'infiltre dans le couloir. Gwen et Kisara sont immédiatement parcourues de frissons incontrôlables. Gwen claque des dents et se frotte les bras ayant visiblement trop froid. Puis un ricanement hautain se fait entendre.

― Qui est là ?! lance Kisara en se postant devant Gwen.

― Te voilà enfin seule, Blue Eyes Girl, répond une voix féminine avec une intensité sonore.

― _Cette voix…c'est, se souvient Gwen avec choc._

Un intense blizzard souffle sur les deux jeunes filles qui sont prises au dépourvu. Kisara prend Gwen dans ses bras pour la protéger du vent glaciale. Leurs longs cheveux volent violemment et s'entremêlons entre eux. La **Demoiselle aux Yeux Bleus** fait apparaître une barrière autour d'elles. Puis elles se séparent pour observer le blizzard. Au milieu, une petite silhouette se manifeste. Puis le blizzard diminue jusqu'à disparaître complètement.

Cependant, la température est toujours aussi froide. La barrière se dissipe et elles aperçoivent une figure humaine, vêtue d'une longue cape noire qui est ramenée sur ses épaules étroites, une capuche lui couvrant la tête et un masque de Loup Blanc sur le visage. On distingue également une robe de velours noire sans manche avec un décolleté plongeant sur sa poitrine généreuse et le tissu fondu sur le côté laissant voir sa jambe fine ainsi que des escarpins aux pieds. La lueur de la lune éclaire son teint de porcelaine.

― Comment on se retrouve, Blue Eyes Girl ? la salut-elle en affichant un grand sourire quand elle voit Gwen morte de peur.

― C-c'est pas vrai, bredouille Gwen d'une voix blanche et totalement choquée.

 _« J'avais espéré que tout se passe bien ce soir mais… En ne posant pas une barrière ici, j'ai fait une grave erreur autant pour mes amis que pour moi. Maintenant ils courent un grave danger à cause de moi. Parce que…je revois enfin celle qui m'a tué dans le Monde Réel et qui a en parti causé la mort de Jûdai. »_

 **À suivre…**


	19. Le dortoir abandonné PARTIE 2

**Chapitre 13.2 : le dortoir abandonné PARTIE 2**

 __ _Pour la première fois, Gwen, Jûdai et Tennoh, remarquent deux silhouettes qui se tiennent devant eux. Un homme de grande taille à la carrure d'un athlète est enveloppé dans une longue cape noire à capuche ainsi qu'au masque de démon lui recouvrant le visage. Une femme bien plus petite mais aussi grande que Gwen, est accoutrée de la même façon que son collègue et porte un masque de loup blanc. Un énorme dragon bleu dégage de l'air glacial ainsi qu'aux yeux rouges, se nomme le_ _ **Dragon Poussière de Neige**_ _. Il atterrit derrière la femme. Avec l'aide de Gwen et de Tennoh, Jûdai du futur se relève difficilement avec une jambe paralysée et le dos blessé._

― _Vous êtes qui ?! exige Tennoh d'une voix tonnante._

― _Tu peux nous appeler les « Ombres », répond Shadow._

― _Les Ombres ? répète Gwen avec crainte._

― _Il est temps que tu disparaisses Blue Eyes Girl ! lui annonce Chiyuki. Peu importe quelle carte vous utilisez, mon_ _ **Dragon Poussière de Neige**_ _va vous geler jusqu'aux os ! indique-t-elle en balançant sa main à l'avant. Réduit-les en poussière, Éclat Glace !_

 _La gueule du dragon s'ouvre et une balle de glace se forme. Le Jûdai du futur libère ses dernières forces, ses longs cheveux bicolores fouettant l'air, le regard démoniaque ainsi qu'une aura rouge sang entourant son corps. Puis il lève son bras en beuglant :_

― _Répond à mon appel,_ _ **Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus**_ _(3000/2500) !_

 _Jûdai pose la carte sur son disque de duel rouge puis le_ _ **Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus**_ _fait une apparition spectaculaire et rugit de tout son être avec une cicatrice sur le torse._

― _Riposte avec ton Rayon de Lumière Destructeur ! ordonne le jeune homme qui pointe son adversaire du poing._

 _Le Rayon de Lumière Destructeur s'entrechoque avec l'Éclats Glace. Le rapport de force est si grand que le_ _ **Dragon Poussière de Neige**_ _ainsi que les deux Soldats de l'Ombre, se font littéralement balayer par l'attaque puis une explosion s'en suit._ __

― Tu es celle de la dernière fois, dit Gwen d'une voix blanche.

― Oui, ça fait dix ans et cinq mois depuis notre dernière rencontre Blue Eyes Girl, répond l'Ombre. Mais je ne me suis jamais présentée. Je m'appelle Chiyuki.

― Chiyuki, répète Gwen qui serre les dents. Alors…Chiyuki, c'est toi et Shadow qui m'aviez tué !

― Oh, sourit Chiyuki avec les mains sur ses hanches. Alors le Roi des Jeux a pu t'informer à notre sujet.

― Vous avez tués Jûdai aussi, continue Gwen d'une voix étrangement calme et le visage caché par ses mèches rebelles.

― Ah non, la corrige Chiyuki en agitant sa main droite de haut en bas. Ce cher Jûdai est mort de sa malédiction. Mais il est vrai…que nous sommes également à l'origine de cela, révèle-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Gwen serre les poings tandis que Kisara est indignée. Elle plie le poing et grommelle :

― Vous n'avez donc aucuns scrupules pour vous en prendre à des innocents ? Surtout aux esprits de pures lumières des Duels Monster !

― Ah, vous êtes aussi au courant de cela ? s'inquiète faussement la Soldate de l'Ombre avec une main plaquée contre la joue. Ils étaient vraiment barbants ainsi qu'une langue bien pendue. Mais dis-moi, je ne t'avais jamais vu avant, s'étonne Chiyuki comme-ci elle venait de remarquer la présence de la **Demoiselle aux Yeux Bleus** qui commence à être irritée. Je vois, je peux sentir une grande lumière en toi. Quelle horreur !

― Tu ne te souviens peut être pas de moi, répond fermement Kisara. Mais je me souviens parfaitement de toi pour t'avoir affronté dans le Monde Réel.

― Vraiment ? lui demande Chiyuki qui est piquée par la curiosité.

― Je fais partie de la famille des **Yeux Bleus** , je m'appelle Kisara. On me nomme également la **Demoiselle aux Yeux Bleus** mais aussi…le **Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus** !

Chiyuki laisse tomber ses bras, pousse un hoquet de surprise puis sourit sinistrement.

― C'est donc toi le **Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus.** Tu as osé interférer avec nos plans pour protéger cette abomination ! siffle-t-elle d'une voix perçante en pointant Gwen du doigt.

― Personne ne touche à Gwen ! déclare Kisara en levant son bras droit devant cette dernière. Il va falloir me tuer d'abord !

― Kisara, s'inquiète Gwen.

― Comme c'est mignon mais c'est tellement écœurant ! se moque la Reine des Neiges démoniaque.

Elle balance sa cape à l'arrière et révélant un disque de duel bleu sur son bras gauche.

― Gwen vas t'en ! l'ordonne Kisara en la fixant.

― Non, je veux me battre aussi, refuse-t-elle en pliant les poings.

― Tu n'as pas de disque de duel !

― Oui, tu devrais l'écouter Blue Eyes Girl, approuve Chiyuki en pliant son bras gauche avec le disque de duel allumé. Dû moins, si tu t'inquiète pour le sort de tes amis.

― Quoi ? rétorque Gwen en fronçant les sourcils.

― Ce petit maigrichon aux cheveux bleus et ce grand rondouillard à la tête de koala, sont quelque part dans le Dortoir Abandonné, poursuivit par les momies que j'ai invoqué, lui apprend l'Ombre en agitant ses doigts.

― Sale ordure ! siffle Gwen en serrant fortement ses poings. Ne touche pas à Shô et Hayato !

― Ara, quel langage vulgaire, ricane Chiyuki en approchant sa main près de ses lèvres roses pâles. Il serait vraiment dommage que ces deux là meurent de chagrin avec ta seconde mort…tout comme ton « ex-petit ami ». Hum…comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? réfléchit-elle en tapotant son menton avec son index. Ah, Tennoh !

À l'entente de ce prénom, Gwen sent son sang bouillir de l'intérieur. Des veines enflent sur ses tempes, ses dents grincent en écoutant le rire cynique de Chiyuki qui se réjouit de son malheur. Ses mains sont crispées, se serrant dangereusement. Kisara est figée d'horreur puis tend la main.

― Gwen non !

Sans que Chiyuki ne s'y attende, Gwen a foncé sur elle à une vitesse impressionnante, prête à lui donner une droite. L'Ombre réussit à éviter le coup de la jeune fille qui la fixe d'un regard anormalement glaciale. Hurlant de rage, Gwen lance un coup de pied en direction de Chiyuki qui fait apparaître un mur de glace d'un revers de main. Kisara les suit des yeux avec inquiétude. Gwen détruit le mur de glace d'un coup de pied tandis que Chiyuki s'est éloignée de la **Rouge OSIRIS.**

― Oh ya, tu ne sembles plus être la jeune fille faible qui se faisait tout le temps protéger, commente Chiyuki tout en évitant gracieusement les coups de Gwen.

― Ne…parles plus…jamais…de TENNOH ! crache Gwen. TOUT ÇA, C'EST DE VOTRE FAUTE ! lance-t-elle furieusement avec des larmes de rage débordant de ses yeux noisette.

― Tu es la seule fautive ici, l'accuse Chiyuki en piochant une carte. Étant un être de lumière, tu condamnes tout le monde !

Gwen fonce de nouveau sur elle, perdant peu à peu le contrôle d'elle-même.

― Gwen ! l'appelle de nouveau Kisara qui se lance à sa poursuite.

Des momies arrivent au coin du couloir où elles se trouvent. Les cheveux et les yeux de Gwen se teintent un instant de la couleur du soleil couchant ainsi que le bleu d'azur. Soudain, le cristal orangé de son ras de cou se met à briller. La jeune fille est prise d'un spasme suivit d'une douleur aiguë dans le bras droit, la faisant ainsi grimacer. Profitant de cette opportunité, Chiyuki pose sa carte sur le disque de duel.

Aussitôt après, un intense blizzard souffle sur Gwen qui est prise au dépourvu. Elle se fait repousser violemment tandis que le vent lui arrache son Deck Box marron de sa ceinture. Kisara rattrape lourdement sa protégée qui se retrouve gelée au ventre et à la jambe gauche. La boîte atterrit aux pieds de la Soldate de l'Ombre.

― Apparaît, **Dragon Poussière de Neige** (2800/1800) ! déclare-t-elle en lançant sa main droite à l'avant.

Un dragon bleu ainsi qu'aux yeux rouges, se manifeste dans le couloir en gelant tout sur son passage. Il possède deux petites ailes épineuses, de petites griffes blanches ainsi que de l'air glacial sortant de la gueule. Puis Chiyuki se baisse pour ramasser le Deck de Gwen. Celle-ci tient douloureusement son avant-bras droit dont le tatouage ne cesse de briller d'une couleur rouge sang.

― Alors c'est là-dedans que repose la famille des **Yeux Bleus** ? se demande Chiyuki en se redressant.

― Rends-nous tout de suite ce Deck ! l'ordonne Kisara qui lui lance une boule d'énergie que le **Dragon Poussière de Neige** intercepte.

― Il n'en ait pas question, refuse l'Ombre en agitant négativement son index suivit d'un sourire ironique. C'est exactement ce que je suis venue chercher. Ce sont les derniers esprits de pure lumière qu'ils restent après tout.

― Et merde, se maudit Gwen à moitié allongée sur le sol froid.

Elle pose une main contre son ventre pour faire fondre la glace. Elle essaie vainement d'ignorer la douleur que lui inflige son tatouage ainsi que la température glaciale du givre. Soudain, le Deck de Gwen se met à briller d'une lueur blanche surprenant Chiyuki qui relâche son attention. Puis une silhouette lumineuse prend forme et se saisit du Deck Box. Il se fait repousser par le **Dragon Poussière de Neige** mais atterrit gracieusement auprès des deux demoiselles. La lumière diminue, laissant place à un grand homme dans la vingtaine.

Bien bâtit et musclé, ses yeux sont de couleur bleus profonds luisant dans la pénombre, ses cheveux courts en bataille sont éclairés par le clair de lune. L'individu porte une écharpe de couleur nuit qui pende à l'arrière de son dos, couverte par une armure grise sans manche sur le corps. Des bracelets noirs ornent ses avant-bras suivis de gants de cuirs, un pantalon noir, des genouillères en métal et une paire de bottes marron. Il est équipé d'une longue et épaisse épée dont l'avant-garde représente la tête du **Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus** avec ses ailes tandis que la lame est d'un bleu ciel. De ses yeux étroit et perçant, l'homme fixe son adversaire avec dédain.

― Mamoru ! s'exclame Kisara de joie.

― Besoin d'un coup de main ? lui demande le **Protecteur aux Yeux Bleus** en levant un pouce suivi d'un clin d'œil. Mais il est également un des frères de Kisara.

― Tch, moi qui croyait que les esprits restaient dans leurs cartes hors des duels, commente Chiyuki avec irritation. Vous comptez interférer de nouveau ?!

Ignorant son commentaire, le **Protecteur aux Yeux Bleus** s'accroupit auprès de Gwen qui a réussi à faire fondre toute la glace. Il lui remet son Deck qu'elle saisit.

― Tu devrais faire plus attention à tes émotions, petite princesse, lui conseille Mamoru en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

― Je suis désolée, s'en veut Gwen en baissant la tête. J'ai complètement pété les plombs.

― C'est clair, ça se voit, acquiesce Mamoru. Enfin bref…

Il se lève puis se met en garde face à leur ennemi.

― Gwen, laisse-nous nous occuper d'elle, lui demande la **Demoiselle aux Yeux Bleus**. Va retrouver Shô-kun et Hayato-kun. Il faut aussi détruire le sortilège de ces momies avant qu'ils n'envahissent toute l'île !

La jeune fille acquiesce puis se relève difficilement car la glace a affaibli sa jambe gauche. Elle accroche de nouveau son Deck à sa ceinture.

― Comme-ci j'allais vous laisser faire ! siffle Chiyuki en lançant sa main à l'avant. _Éclats Glace !_

Une balle de glace se forme dans la gueule du **Dragon Poussière de Neige**. Puis la lance en direction de Kisara, Mamoru et Gwen. La **Demoiselle aux Yeux Bleus** se met en avant et lève ses mains vers l'attaque adverse. Son corps brille d'une aura blanche. _L'Éclat Glace_ s'arrête subitement au milieu de sa trajectoire et se transforme en grain de poussière.

― Comment ?! s'exclame la Soldate de l'Ombre avec surprise.

La robe brune de Kisara se soulève légèrement, ses longs cheveux bleus clairs fouettent en l'air et ses yeux luisent d'une couleur bleu profond. L'aura blanche s'intensifie puis prend la forme du **Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus** qui pousse des rugissements et déployant ses ailes, soulevant la poussière par la même occasion. Le couloir en tremble légèrement.

― Quand je suis ciblée par une attaque, je peux l'annuler et appeler un **Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus** où qu'il soit, explique Kisara. _Rayon de Lumière Destructeur_ !

― _Éclat Glace_ ! ordonne Chiyuki à son **Dragon Poussière de Neige**.

Les deux attaques s'entrechoquent avec force ! Pendant ce temps, Gwen en profite pour quitter le couloir à la recherche de ses deux amis mais également la source du sortilège à l'origine des momies. Le _Rayon de Lumière Destructeur_ domine _l'Éclat Glace_ mais Chiyuki ne compte pas perdre comme la dernière fois. Soudain, les deux attaques dérivent de leur trajectoire puis fait voler le mur et les fenêtres en éclats. BOOM ! Le bâtiment est terriblement secoué à cause de l'impact.

Du côté de Jûdai, il a réussi à invoquer son **Catapulteur des Ténèbres** (1500 DEF/1000 ATK) sur le terrain. C'est un scarabée métallique de couleur acier avec une corne sur la tête. Sur le terrain de Titan, il y a le **Fou des Ténèbres ~ Archdémon** (300/1400). C'est un démon fait d'os et de piques avec un sceptre dans la main et portant une cape violette. D'ailleurs c'est à son tour de jouer.

― Je joue **Pot de Cupidité** pour piocher deux autres cartes, annonce Titan en tirant deux cartes de son Deck. J'active **l'Appel de l'Être Hanté** pour ramener la **Reine Infernale** (900/1500) sur mon terrain.

― Elle est vraiment chiante celle-là ! grince Jûdai.

La **Reine Infernale** se matérialise de nouveau sur le terrain.

― Et quand la **Reine Infernale ~ Archdémon** est sur le terrain, son ATK augmente de 1000. Ensuite, je joue la **Magie d'Équipement : Enterrement Prématuré** !

― Ça craint.

La magie présente une personne au teint bleu, à moitié enterrée dans la terre avec une croix rouge. En payant 800 LP, Titan ramène le **Soldat Archdémon** de son cimetière. Celui-ci bénéficie à nouveau de l'effet spécial de la **Reine Infernale ~ Archdémon** et son ATK augmente à 2900. Le bras gauche de Titan disparaît alors. Une goutte de sueur glisse sur la tempe de Jûdai qui se retrouve stressé par cette situation.

Puis un flash lui apparaît. Il aperçoit le **Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus** lancer un _Rayon de Lumière Destructeur_ en direction du **Dragon Poussière de Neige** qui est commandé par Chiyuki. Celle-ci riposte avec _l'Éclat Glace_ faisant percuter de plein fouet les deux attaques. Puis Gwen court dans la direction opposée, couverte par le **Protecteur aux Yeux Bleus**. Jûdai sursaute et écarquille les yeux d'horreur. Il tourne vivement la tête vers l'entrée du tunnel à la grande surprise de Titan qui voit de nouveau son adversaire distrait par autre chose.

― Oh non, Gwen ! panique Jûdai avec le visage en sueur. Les Soldats de l'Ombre !

― _Je pensais que cette femme n'allait pas me déranger, pense Titan avec irritation, mais ce gamin se désintéresse de ce duel à cause de cette fille._

Brusquement, la grotte se met à secouer violemment et faisant tomber la poussière ainsi que des débris de rocher depuis le plafond. Jûdai perd l'équilibre et tombe la tête première sur le sol dur. Quant à Titan, il parvient à se stabiliser grâce à son poids lourd.

― Que se passe-t-il ?! se demande celui-ci avec agacement.

Quelque part dans le Dortoir Abandonné, deux figures se retrouvent serrées et coincées dans un espace étroit et sombre. Ils se retrouvent également secoués.

― Qu'est ce qui se passe ?! panique Shô assis avec les genoux remontés.

― Un tremblement de terre ?! s'angoisse Hayato en regardant frénétiquement les alentours.

― Aie ! se plaint Shô dont la tête se cogne à un objet dur.

Dans un couloir, un placard s'agite puis s'ouvre brusquement, éjectant Shô et Hayato au sol suivit de plusieurs balais et sceau d'eau qui tombent sur les pauvres garçons. Une fois la secousse terminée, Shô et Hayato se dégagent des balais puis s'aperçoivent que les momies se tiennent devant eux.

― GYAAAAH ! hurlent les deux **OSIRIS** de terreur.

Ils se mettent à jeter les balais ainsi que les sceaux d'eau sur leurs poursuivants qui se retrouvent ensevelis. Enfin, les deux garçons s'enfuient loin des momies. Dans la grotte, Jûdai se relève et secoue la tête.

― On dirait que Kisara a appelé le **Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus** , lui informe Yubel.

― Alors, elles ont vraiment rencontré l'Ombre qui nous a pourchassé dans le Monde Réel, grince Jûdai en la fixant.

― Hé, gamin ! lui lance Titan d'une voix menaçante. Si tu comptes quitter ce duel, je peux t'assurer que ton amie va périr !

― Salopard ! siffle Jûdai qui est furieux. T'avise pas de poser un doigt sur Asuka ! déclare-t-il en pointant son adversaire du doigt. Je compte pas abandonner la partie !

― Très bien, ricane Titan avec un rictus. Vas-tu résister à ça ? dit-il en prenant une carte de sa main. Je sacrifie mon **Fou des Ténèbres ~ Archdémon** (1300/1400) pour invoquer le **Squelette Malfaisant** (2500/1200) !

― Le **Squelette Malfaisant** ?! répète Jûdai avec surprise. _C'était une des meilleures cartes d'Yûgi-san._

De la foudre jaune s'abat sur le **Pandémonium** puis laisse place à un effrayant squelette doté de deux cornes sur le crâne, des tissus musculaires violets sous les os ainsi que deux ailes de chauve-souris de couleur bleue dans le dos.

― Ne baisse pas ta garde, le met en garde Yubel. Bien qu'il soit un charlatan, il est puissant.

― Qu'il s'amène, déclare Jûdai qui essuie la sueur de son front.

― Comme la **Reine Infernale ~ Archdémon** (1900/1500) est sur le terrain. L'ATK du **Squelette Malfaisant** augmente de 1000 !

― Hein ? Son ATK est à 3500 maintenant ! s'exclame Jûdai.

― **Squelette Malfaisant** (3500/1200), attaque **Géant de Tonnerre** (2400/1500) avec ton _Makorai : l'Onde de Choc Magique_! ordonne Titan en visant le monstre de Jûdai de sa main.

Le **Squelette Malfaisant** croise ses mains griffues et squelettiques au dessus de sa tête. Une onde de choc se forme alors. Puis, il baisse ses mains pour relâcher la foudre sur **Géant de Tonnerre** qui contre-attaque avec une boule électrique. Mais le héros finit par être terrassé par la _Foudre Magique_. Jûdai se protège les yeux avec ses bras tandis que le souffle soulève violemment ses cheveux et sa veste rouge. Une fois le vent calmé et la fumée dissipée, le jeune garçon abaisse ses bras tandis que ses LP chutent à 2900. Il avale sa salive car il ne lui reste que le **Catapulteur des Ténèbres**. Subitement, son bras droit ainsi que son buste disparaissent. Jûdai est étonné car une partie de son corps est devenu invisible.

― C'est l'effet du Jeu des Ténèbres, ricane Titan en ouvrant les bras. Tu vas te faire dévorer par les ombres, YÛKI Jûdai !

― Tu me casses les oreilles ! réplique Jûdai en pliant le poing. J'ai même pas mal !

― Oh, tu veux avoir mal ? C'est comme tu voudras ! sourit Titan en lançant sa main à l'avant. **Soldat Archdémon** (2900/1500) détruit son **Catapulteur des Ténèbres** !

Le **Soldat Archdémon** saute vers le **Catapulteur des Ténèbres** puis le coupe en deux avec son épée. Jûdai ferme les yeux sentant le souffle fouetter son visage. Heureusement pour lui, son monstre est en mode défense mais il ne pourra pas utiliser son effet pour détruire le **Pandémonium.**

― Ce n'est pas terminé, continue Titan en pointant un doigt sur Jûdai. **Reine Infernale ~ Archdémon** (1900/1500) attaque-le directement ! _Souffle Infernal_ !

La démone squelettique aux cheveux bleus, créer une boule de feu dans ses mains griffues et desséchées. Puis Jûdai est assailli par les flammes, faisant chuter ses LP à 1000. Ses jambes et son abdomen disparaissent également ne laissant seulement son bras gauche, sa main droite ainsi que son visage.

― Je finis mon tour, termine Titan en sortant à nouveau son Puzzle Millénaire. Ressens la douleur, YÛKI Jûdai !

Puis la pyramide inversée brille, obligeant Jûdai à fermer les yeux.

― Jûdai ne te laisse pas avoir, déclare Yubel. Jûdai !

Cependant, celui-ci n'arrive plus à l'entendre. Ses membres s'engourdissent, il est pris de vertiges et se sent nauséeux. Son visage pâlit et transpire. Puis le jeune garçon pose un genou invisible à terre.

― _Je…me sens mal, gémit Jûdai les yeux fermés. Yubel…où es-tu ?_

Celle-ci le tient par les épaules essayant vainement de l'appeler. Dans son esprit, le **Rouge OSIRIS** est envahi par l'obscurité. Puis une petite boule lumineuse passe près de son visage et semble lui tourner autour.

~ Kurikuri ~

Jûdai ouvre lentement les yeux en entendant cette voix l'appeler. Il aperçoit la boule lumineuse bouger de gauche à droite en essayant de capter son attention.

~ Kurikuri ~

― _Cette voix, c'est toi_ _ **Kuriboh Ailé**_ _? lui demande Jûdai._

Puis il remarque que son corps est revenu à la normale.

― _Je suis redevenu normal ! constate-t-il en observant ses mains._

Il regarde à nouveau la boule lumineuse qui lui montre Titan dont le pied et le bras gauche sont également revenu. Le Pandémonium a disparu en faveur des parois de la grotte et le sarcophage d'Asuka est également présent.

― _Je le savais ! réalise Jûdai avec les yeux élargit. Son Jeu des Ombres, c'est vraiment du pipo. Sinon, j'aurais senti ma malédiction s'activer et j'aurais pas que des vertiges. Son faux Puzzle m'a sûrement hypnotisé pour me faire croire que je me sentais mal. Et son_ _ **Pandémonium**_ _sert à couvrir le trucage_!

~ Kurikuri, l'encourage **Kuriboh Ailé**. ~

― _Merci Aibou, sourit Jûdai avec un regard déterminé. Gwen est en train de se battre et je peux pas laisser tomber Asuka. Alors je vais éclater ce type, récupérer Asuka et aider Gwen, Shô et Hayato ! décide-t-il. Allons-y Aibou, avant que Yubel pique sa crise._

~ Kurikuri, répond affirmativement la boule lumineuse. ~

De retour dans la réalité, Jûdai ouvre les yeux. Ce qui soulage grandement Yubel qui a commencé à piquer une crise de nerf.

― Jûdai !

― Yubel, répond celui-ci en l'apercevant à ses côtés. T'inquiète pas, je vais bien.

Ensuite, il se relève à la grande surprise de Titan.

― Impossible ! Comment peux-tu encore te relever ? s'étonne le duelliste de l'ombre.

― Faudra plus que ça pour me battre ! répond Jûdai en pointant son cœur avec son pouce. C'est mon tour, annonce-t-il en piochant une carte. _Je peux le faire, se dit-il en observant ses trois cartes restantes._ Je pose deux cartes faces cachées, poursuit le jeune garçon en posant ses deux cartes. Ensuite quand il est la seule carte que j'ai en main, je peux l'invoquer spécialement ! Apparaît, **HÉROS ÉLÉMENTAIRE ~ Bubbleman** (1200 DEF/800 ATK) en mode défense !

Un torrent de bulles de savon, se ballade sur le terrain de Jûdai. Puis, se révèle un héros rondouillard au menton large et habillé d'un costume bleu semblable à celui de Batman. Il porte une cape blanche sur les épaules, deux grandes capsules sur le dos ainsi qu'un pistolet à eau sur l'avant-bras droit. **Bubbleman** s'accroupit et croise ses bras comme un bouclier.

― Quand **Bubbleman** est le seul monstre sur le terrain, je peux piocher deux cartes, déclare Jûdai en piochant de nouveau. J'active ma **Magie : Guerrier Retour à la Vie** ! Je ramène **HÉROS ÉLÉMENTAIRE ~ Burstlady** (1200/800) du cimetière !

Puis son cimetière rejette la carte de **Burstlady** que Jûdai reprend en main. Il saisit la dernière carte qu'il a en main et la joue.

― Je joue la **Magie Continue : Mirage du Cauchemar** ! montre-t-il avant de l'insérer dans son disque de duel.

La carte magique se matérialise sur le terrain et représente un homme en rouge qui est entouré de momies avec la terreur sur son visage.

― Je finis mon tour !

― Je pioche une carte, reprend Titan en tirant.

― À ta Stand-by Phase, l'effet de **Mirage du Cauchemar** s'active, intervient Jûdai en lançant sa main à l'avant. Je peux piocher des cartes jusqu'à en avoir quatre dans la main, explique-t-il en piochant trois cartes.

― Pioche autant de cartes que tu voudras, se moque Titan, elles ne te serviront à rien ! J'invoque le **Roi de la Terreur ~ Archdémon** (2000/1500) en mode d'attaque.

Un autre démon fait de chair rouge et d'os blancs, apparaît sur le terrain. Il possède deux ailes noires dans le dos, un menton large et épineux, des yeux rouge sang ainsi qu'une couronne rouge sur la tête et une crête d'os autour du cou. Il se tient debout, équipé de sa trancheuse bleue dont la poignée est en forme d'aile de chauve-souris. Avec l'effet spécial de la **Reine Infernale ~ Archdémon** , l'ATK du **Roi de la Terreur ~ Archdémon** grimpe à 3000. Jûdai sue à grosses gouttes et grince des dents en observant les quatre monstres de Titan. Le **Soldat Archdémon** (2900/1500), le **Squelette Malfaisant** (3500/1200) et la **Reine Infernale** (1900/1500).

― Ça craint, grogne Jûdai. Il a quatre monstres super puissants sur son terrain.

― **Roi de la Terreur ~ Archdémon** (3000/1500) attaque **Bubbleman** (1200 DEF/800 ATK) !

Le torse rouge du Roi de la Terreur s'ouvre, puis des centaines d'insectes volants se ruent sur **Bubbleman**. Jûdai appuie sur un bouton de son disque puis balance sa main à l'avant.

― Je révèle ma carte face cachée, déclare-t-il. La **Barrière Sacrée ~ Force Miroir** !

― Quoi ?! s'exclame Titan pris au dépourvu.

― **Force Miroir** s'active quand mon adversaire combat, explique Jûdai. Ensuite, l'attaque est renvoyée sur tes monstres en mode d'attaque et les détruits tous !

Un champ de force à la forme d'un miroir, protège **Bubbleman** des insectes. Puis ils sont violemment repoussés vers les monstres de Titan qui prennent feu pour son plus grand malheur. Un à un, les archdémons se retrouvent détruit dans leurs propres flammes.

― NON ! hurle Titan qui est horrifié en prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

― Et comme mon piège cible tous tes monstres à la fois, tu n'peux pas l'annuler et le détruire ! sourit le **Rouge OSIRIS** de satisfaction et pliant le poing. J'active ma **Magie Rapide : Provision d'Urgence**!

La carte se révèle et représente une boîte de conserve, accompagnée de deux paquets de biscuits secs.

― Je sacrifie **Mirage du Cauchemar** pour regagner 1000 LP, poursuit Jûdai qui est entouré d'une aura verte faisant monter ses LP à 2000. Et j'ai pas encore fini, enchaîne-t-il en montant une autre carte magique représentant un tourbillon. Le **Cyclone** qui va détruire ton **Pandémonium** !

― Quoi ?! s'offusque Titan.

Un puissant tourbillon s'abat sur le terrain et balaie le **Pandémonium.** Les deux duellistes se retrouvent à nouveau dans la grotte faiblement éclairée par le clair de lune. De plus, le corps de Titan et Jûdai, reviennent à la normale. Le jeune garçon sourit de satisfaction car il vient de prouver que Titan n'est qu'un imposteur. Quant à celui-ci, il sert les poings et les dents.

― Tu vois ? On est redevenus normaux, dit Jûdai en reprenant **Cyclone** en main. Ton Jeu des Ombres est faux !

― Je t'ai dit que c'est un vrai ! s'obstine Titan en serrant la corde de son pendentif.

― Alors combien il y a d'Objet Millénaire ? lui demande Jûdai.

― Sept ! répond Titan avec hésitation.

Jûdai sert les dents puis Titan ricane en voyant qu'il a raison.

― Oui, il y a sept Objets du Millénium, sourit le duelliste de l'ombre tandis que son pendentif brille de nouveau mais cela ne semble pas affecter Jûdai. Je suis le propriétaire de l'un des sept Puzzles Millénaires !

Jûdai sourit de satisfaction.

― T'es tombé dans le panneau ! Il y a bien sept Objets du Millénium mais ça veut pas dire qu'il y a sept Puzzles Millénaires ! affirme le jeune garçon.

Une goutte de sueur glisse sur la joue de Titan qui panique.

― Ton tour ne marchera plus contre moi. Tu m'as hypnotisé avec ton faux Puzzle pour me faire croire que c'est un vrai Jeu des Ténèbres. Merci pour le tuyau, maintenant je sais comment contrer ce genre de trucs, sourit-il. Je vais détruire ton faux Puzzle Millénaire ! déclare Jûdai en cachant la lumière avec le dos de sa main droite avant de lancer sa carte. C'est un manque de respect envers Yûgi-san et la mémoire du Pharaon !

La carte de **Cyclone** se plante dans l'œil du Puzzle qui se fissure lentement. Puis l'objet se brise en morceaux.

― Non, mon Puzzle Millénaire ! hurle désespérément Titan.

Pendant ce temps, dans l'un des couloirs du Dortoir Abandonné, la fumée se dissipe lentement. Un énorme trou s'est formé dans le mur et plusieurs fenêtres ont été arrachées. Kisara et Mamoru se retrouvent face à face avec Chiyuki qui a conservé son **Dragon Poussière de Neige.** Puis le **Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus** effectue un bras de fer avec celui-ci. Le **Protecteur aux Yeux Bleus** en profite pour foncer sur Chiyuki armé de son épée.

Celle-ci évite son coup d'épée et lui envoie des lances de glaces d'un geste de la main. Le **Protecteur aux Yeux Bleus** les découpe puis s'élance à nouveau vers Chiyuki qui fait apparaître une épée de glace dans ses mains délicates. La levant horizontalement, les lames s'entrechoquent entre elles. Chacun tente de prendre le dessus sur l'autre.

― Toi qui est bel homme, tu n'hésites pas à blesser une femme, commente Chiyuki sur un ton mesquin.

― Peu importe que tu sois une femme, je ne laisserais personne blesser ma famille, lui répond Mamoru en mettant plus de force dans sa lame et fait reculer Chiyuki qui résiste.

― MUTÔ Gwendoline causera votre perte ! crache la Soldate de l'Ombre en poussant sa lame verticale sur celle Mamoru.

― La petite princesse fait partie de la famille des **Yeux Bleus** , rétorque ardemment le **Protecteur aux Yeux Bleus**. Et chez nous, le mot « abandonner » n'existe pas ! lance-t-il en repoussant Chiyuki de quelques mètres, celle-ci perdant ainsi l'équilibre.

― Vous, les êtres de Lumières êtes tous les mêmes ! déclare l'Ombre en se redressant. C'est pour cela que je les trouve tellement ennuyeux !

Le **Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus** repousse finalement le **Dragon Poussière de Neige**. Cependant, il se fait avoir avec un _Éclat Glace_. Le dragon blanc perd l'équilibre car une de ses pattes se retrouve congelée de même qu'une partie de ses ailes.

― Argh, gémit la **Demoiselle aux Yeux Bleus** qui pose les genoux à terre ressentant les mêmes douleurs que son KÂ.

― Kisara, s'inquiète Mamoru en tournant la tête vers elle tandis que Chiyuki sourit.

― Règle numéro un : ne jamais tourner le dos à l'ennemi ! clame Chiyuki en envoyant deux lances de glace en direction de Mamoru.

Celui-ci ayant baissé sa garde, il se voit transpercé le ventre par les lances. Ses yeux bleus ciels s'écarquillent d'horreur et crache du sang.

― AAAAAARRGH !

― MAMORU ! crie Kisara à son frère et se tenant l'épaule gauche.

Les lances viennent se planter dans le mur en face du trou causé par _l'Éclat Glace_ et le _Rayon de Lumière Destructeur_. Le **Protecteur aux Yeux Bleus** gémit de douleur puis laisse tomber son épée au sol. La **Demoiselle aux Yeux Bleus** fouette l'air de son bras droit puis le **Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus** lance de nouveau son _Rayon de Lumière Destructeur_ en direction de Chiyuki qui s'éloigne de Mamoru et se positionne près du trou.

Le **Dragon Poussière de Neige** saisit le KÂ de Kisara puis le projette violemment contre le mur qui se brise. Puis les deux dragons font un plongeon spectaculaire sur le sol de l'extérieur et écrasant quelques arbres au passage. Les lances de glace se brisent puis Mamoru se laisse glisser le long du mur avant de tomber à l'avant et crachant du sang. Kisara se précipite vers lui et l'adosse doucement au mur. Elle a les larmes aux yeux en le voyant se tenir l'abdomen taché de sang et son armure transpercée. Elle appose ses mains contre la blessure de Mamoru et une lueur verte se manifeste.

Deux momies poursuivent Shô et Hayato qui courent comme des malades.

― Hayato-kun fait quelque chose ! se plaint le garçon à lunette rondes.

― Que veux-tu que je fasse, rétorque Hayato dont les yeux sont exorbités et brumeux.

Brusquement, ils sont bousculés par une seconde secousse. Face contre terre, les garçons gémissent de mécontentement en sentant un poids désagréable sur eux.

― Il y a une autre secousse, dit Hayato en levant la tête et toussotant à cause de la poussière tandis que le calme revient à nouveau.

― Mais qu'est ce qui se passe à la fin ?! s'énerve Shô.

Seulement, ils ressentent une odeur désagréable se répandre dans leur narines. Pris d'un doute, ils se retournent lentement mais se retrouve nez à nez avec les momies. Suant à grosses gouttes ainsi que le teint bleuâtre, Shô et Hayato hurlent de terreur ainsi que de dégoût. Ils frappent violemment leurs poursuivants d'un coup de poing.

Les momies sont décapitées et leurs têtes rejoignent le mur. Les garçons se relèvent immédiatement en se débarrassant des corps moisies qui tombent au sol puis se plaquent contre le mur opposé. Ils aperçoivent ensuite que leur main est recouverte d'un liquide visqueux de couleur vert kaki. Leur teint se colore immédiatement de la même couleur.

― C'est quoi ça ?! s'exclame Shô d'une voix plus haut perchée que d'habitude.

― On aurait dit de la bave de momie, suppose Hayato tremblant de tous ses membres.

― Beurk ! se plaint Shô en agitant sa main loin de son visage mais au grand déplaisir de son ami.

― Ne mets pas ce truc sur moi ! le réprimande Hayato en protégeant son visage avec ses bras.

― Désolé, regrette Shô en se calmant.

Ils finissent par s'essuyer sur leur pantalon qui est heureusement de couleur noire. Enfin, ils s'installent sur le sol crasseux et poussiéreux. Après avoir repris leur souffle, les deux **OSIRIS** discutent de ce qu'ils vont faire à présent.

― Nous sommes en sécurité maintenant, se réjouit Hayato qui peut enfin souffler un peu car cela fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas fait autant de sport.

― Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? lui demande Shô qui le fixe.

― On devrait rejoindre Jûdai qui combat sûrement encore Titan mais bon, lui répond Hayato avec inquiétude. On lui a dit qu'on allait aider Gwen pour qu'il puisse sauver Asuka-san mais on a été séparé d'elle.

― Si ça se trouve, Grande sœur est toujours poursuivie par les momies, s'inquiète le petit **OSIRIS** aux cheveux bleus clairs avec une main près de sa bouche.

― Peut être, approuve Hayato en hochant la tête. Mais je me demande d'où viennent toutes ces momies parce que c'est franchement bizarre !

― Peu importe, déclare Shô en se levant d'un bond. Allons aider Grande sœur !

― Hein ? Laisse-moi souffler cinq minutes, se plaint Hayato qui est tout rouge à cause de l'effort physique et ruisselant de sueur.

― Allez Hayato-kun, fais un effort, insiste Shô en le tirant par le bras. Le sport est bon pour la santé !

― C'est bon, j'ai compris ! se résigne-t-il finalement.

Après avoir quitté Kisara et Mamoru, Gwen erre dans les étages supérieurs du dortoir, traquée par plusieurs momies. Elle fait de nouveau apparaître la lance d'Azur puis balance une vague d'énergie dans leur direction et les réduis en poussière. Abaissant son arme, Gwen fixe le couloir vide avec inquiétude.

― _J'espère que Kisara et Mamoru vont bien, espère-t-elle. Mais s'ils continuent comme ça, ils vont réveiller toute l'île et on aura des sérieux ennuis. Mais ça, c'est de ma faute, culpabilise la jeune fille en fixant le sol. J'aurais dû poser une barrière ici même si c'est interdit._

Puis elle secoue négativement la tête car ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir des regrets. Elle a des choses bien plus importantes à faire ! Mais…comment trouver le sortilège qui produit les momies ? Ça peut être n'importe quoi, réfléchit anxieusement Gwen fermant les yeux et une main calée sous son menton. Puis elle saisit son Deck Box Marron et sort deux cartes particulières, celle de la **Pierre Blanche Légendaire** (300/250) et la **Pierre Blanche Ancienne** (600/500).

― White, Ancient, les appelle Gwen. J'ai besoin de votre aide !

Immédiatement, les deux cartes brillent d'une lueur blanche puis deux silhouettes se matérialisent sous forme humaine. Deux garçons de petite taille pas plus grande que la jeune fille, environ dans les dix ans, possèdent des cheveux courts et ébouriffés de couleur bleu clair ainsi que des grands yeux bleus profond.

White est légèrement plus petit que son jumeau et porte un bandana noir sur le front, une tunique blanche en lin sans manche, un pantalon bouffi de couleur vert, des bottes blanches ainsi que des bracelets sur ses bras fins. Ancient est légèrement plus grand que son jumeau et s'habille de la même façon que White sauf que sa tunique est jaune canari et son pantalon de couleur bleu. Il porte également une sacoche sur l'épaule. Ces deux là ont l'air très heureux de la voir.

― Az, ça fait longtemps ! la salut Ancient de la main.

― À quoi on joue ce soir ? lui demande joyeusement White en pliant les poings.

― Non, on n'joue pas ce soir, leur explique Gwen en écartant légèrement ses bras. On a un problème de momies sur les bras. Vous pourriez m'aider à trouver le sortilège d'invocation pour je puisse le détruire ? Sinon les momies vont foutre le bordel sur toute l'île !

― Pour ça, t'as frappé à la bonne porte, accepte Ancient en sortant un grimoire de sa sacoche. Justement, je viens d'emprunter ce livre à la bibliothèque.

Les trois individus s'accroupissent au sol pour consulter le grimoire. En tournant frénétiquement plusieurs pages, Ancient finit par trouver ce qu'il cherche.

― Voilà, les momies ! s'exclame le petit garçon en pointant une page illustrée et écrite du doigt. Le sortilège d'invocation est un cercle magique avec des formes cycliques.

― Un cercle magique ? se demande Gwen en arquant un sourcil.

― Et pour l'annuler, il suffit juste d'effacer un bout du cercle, termine White.

Gwen fronce les sourcils avec une main calée sous son menton. Puis ses yeux s'élargissent en réalisant quelque chose.

― Mais oui c'est ça ! se souvient Gwen en tapant ses mains. Quand je suis venue ici, j'ai senti une odeur de peinture. C'est sûrement ça qui a servi à tracer le cercle.

― Alors on plus qu'à tracer l'odeur de peinture et le tour est joué, déclare White en tapant la paume de sa main avec son poing.

Puis ils se mettent d'accord. White et Ancient parviennent à tracer l'odeur de peinture et guide Gwen qui les suit en courant. Dans les couloirs, ils se retrouvent confrontés à une horde de momies. En protégeant les garçons, Gwen balance son arme à l'avant et un jet de flammes dorées foncent sur les cadavres bandés qui se font engloutir et se transformant en tas de cendre. Puis ils continuent leur route vers un grand balcon.

― C'est là ! les indique Ancient en pointant l'extérieur.

S'accoudant précipitamment au balcon, ils aperçoivent un énorme cercle blanc brillé avec des formes cycliques, tracées sur l'herbe bleue. Un tourbillon violet et noir se situe au centre du cercle d'où viennent les momies qui se multiplient de plus en plus. Pris de vertiges ainsi que le teint vert, Gwen, Ancient et White se couvrent le nez avec leurs mains, tellement l'odeur est désagréable.

― Beurk, ça fouette ! se plaint vivement White.

Soudain, ils se retrouvent encerclés sur le balcon par une armée de momies qui s'est rassemblée dans le couloir.

― Les jumeaux, mettez-vous à l'abri ! les ordonne Gwen.

Tout de suite, ils se transforment en pierre blanche, entourées d'une barrière protectrice. Gwen lève sa lance où une boule de feu se forme. Enfin, elle l'abaisse et les momies brûlent dans les flammes dorées. Tout à coup, une momie venant d'en bas saute sur le balcon. Elle s'apprête à attaquer la jeune file qui se retourne vivement d'un bond en arrière un peu trop tard car le cadavre parvient à lui arracher son ras de cou. Prise de panique, Gwen transperce la momie avec sa lame mais le collier s'envole au-dessus du balcon.

― NON ! crie Gwen en tendant la main et se précipitant pour l'attraper.

White et Ancient reprennent leur forme humaine puis sautent du balcon d'un geste synchronisé pour pouvoir rattraper le collier de Gwen. Ils atterrissent sur une momie et prennent appuie sur elle pour atterrir au sol. D'un regard vif, White scrute les alentours puis il est attiré par une lueur orangée près d'un arbre.

― Il est là ! indique White à son frère en pointant le cristal au pied de l'arbre.

Ils se précipitent vers le cristal en prenant le soin d'éviter les momies qui deviennent de plus en plus nombreuses. Brusquement, Gwen tombe sur ses genoux, les mains agrippées au sol carrelé ainsi qu'à sa lance. Son corps est prit de tremblements, ruisselant également de sueur, la respiration rapide, Gwen est envahie d'une chaleur étouffante.

Ses pupilles rétrécissent tandis que sa marque brille d'une lumière rouge sang et ses longs cheveux flottent. Son bras se met à chauffer comme-ci on l'avait frappé avec un fer chaud à blanc. Les jumeaux récupèrent le collier de Gwen mais paniquent en sentant son aura changer.

― Az, attends-nous ! l'appelle Ancient en essayant de regagner le balcon avec White.

Cependant, ils sont bloqués par une horde de momies. Gwen grimace et se recoquille sur le sol en tendant de résister à la douleur lancinante qui s'est installée dans son corps.

― _S'il…vous plait…pas encore ! Non, supplie mentalement la jeune fille._

Des éclairs noirs et blancs l'entourent puis Gwen pousse un cri à glacer le sang qui se propage en écho dans tout le bâtiment. Immédiatement, Jûdai, Yubel, Shô, Hayato, Kisara, Chiyuki, Mamoru et Titan sont alertés par son cri. Jûdai ressent un pincement désagréable au cœur ainsi qu'une étrange énergie qui disparaît en une fraction de seconde de même que Chiyuki. L'ayant également senti, Yubel ferme les yeux et grimace.

― _Cette aura, c'est…pense Jûdai avec surprise._

― _Il ne manquait plus que ça, trouve Yubel avec agacement._

― _Impossible, grince Chiyuki qui se retrouve à l'extérieur._

Shô et Hayato se baladent dans le dortoir au pas de course, à la recherche de Gwen. Soudain, ils s'arrêtent net et reprennent leur souffle quand ils entendent un hurlement épouvantable.

― C'est la voix de Grande sœur ! panique Shô.

― On dirait qu'elle souffre, s'inquiète Hayato.

― Dépêchons-nous ! s'exclame Shô.

― Oui, acquiesce Hayato puis ils remettent en route.

Du côté de Kisara et Mamoru, la **Demoiselle aux Yeux Bleus** a réussi à refermer la plaie du **Protecteur aux Yeux Bleus** qui semble avoir repris quelques couleurs.

― Ça devrait aller, lui dit Kisara en finissant les soins.

― Merci Kisa, sourit doucement Mamoru.

Puis ils sursautent à cause du cri. Kisara observe craintivement le couloir que Gwen a pris. Mamoru grimace en regardant dans la même direction.

― C'est la voix de Gwen, panique la **Demoiselle aux Yeux Bleus** en plaquant ses mains contre ses joues.

― On dirait que le sceau de la petite princesse a été brisé ! constate le **Protecteur aux Yeux Bleus** avec horreur.

― Oh non ! s'exclame Kisara en se levant d'un bond.

― Vous n'irez nulle part ! les arrête Chiyuki qui saute sur eux, armée d'une épée.

Anticipant son action, Kisara concentre rapidement de l'énergie dans ses mains puis projette un _Rayon de Lumière Destructeur_ sur Chiyuki qui est projetée à l'extérieur. Elle frappe violemment la terre puis se fait traîner en tournoyant dans la verdure et ralenti progressivement. Le **Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus** prend le dessus sur le **Dragon Poussière de Neige** en le plaquant fermement au sol avec ses griffes.

Puis il le détruit d'un _Rayon de Lumière Destructeur_. Essayant de se relever, Chiyuki est prise de violentes douleurs au ventre ainsi qu'à la poitrine, lui arrachant un gémissement de plainte. Elle finit par cracher du sang mais se redresse lentement. Elle essuie le sang de sa bouche d'un revers de main. Kisara et Mamoru s'approchent de la Soldate de l'Ombre tandis que le **Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus** disparaît.

― Soyez maudits, Lumières ! crache Chiyuki aux deux **Yeux Bleus**. Vous continuez à vous mettre en travers de mon chemin pour protéger cette pathétique de Blue Eyes Girl !

― Tu te trompes lourdement au sujet de Gwen, rétorque Kisara d'un regard ferme. Elle n'est pas faible bien contraire, elle est bien plus puissante que tu ne le crois. Nous la protégeons car nous l'aimons. De plus, si jamais tu rencontrais la véritable puissance de Gwen, tu tremblerais de peur !

Chiyuki ricane hystériquement en trouvant ces paroles très amusantes.

― Cesse de rire et répond-nous Soldat de l'Ombre, l'ordonne Mamoru d'un ton dur. Qui a maudit YÛKI Jûdai ?

― Notre chef, répond Chiyuki suivit d'un grand sourire et en ouvrant un couloir des ténèbres d'un geste de la main. Je me retire pour l'instant mais la prochaine fois…j'effacerais l'existence de Blue Eyes Girl et vous ne pourrez pas l'en empêcher !

Puis elle tourne les talons et s'engouffre dans le portail des ténèbres qui se referme derrière elle. Mamoru pose une main sur l'épaule de sa sœur.

― Allez Kisa, allons rejoindre la petite princesse.

Celle-ci acquiesce puis disparaissent dans des boules de lumières.

Une longue mèche de cheveu se colore de la teinte du soleil couchant tandis que l'autre se teinte de bleu ciel. L'œil droit de Gwen devient jaune orangé, l'œil gauche de bleu profond. Ses mèches rebelles poussent puis prennent la forme d'une paire d'ailes. La jeune fille s'est relevée et agrippe fortement sa lance qui est parcourue d'éclairs blancs et noirs.

Gwen grimace car son bras droit ne cesse de brûler tandis que ses membres tremblent. En voyant la jeune fille faire un grand saut depuis le balcon, White et Ancient décident de se cacher dans un coin du bâtiment. La pointe de sa lance brille d'une intense lumière. Le côté gauche de Gwen qui est coloré de bleu, clignote soudainement avec l'orange.

― _Rayon…de…Lumière…ARGENTÉ_ ! hurle-t-elle au dernier mot en abaissant sa lance vers le cercle magique et les momies.

Un énorme rayon s'abat violemment sur le cercle puis l'impact balaye toutes les momies qui sont réduites en poussière. Dans tout le bâtiment, l'armée de momie se transforme en tas de poussière. Enfin la fumée se dissipe ne laissant qu'un énorme rond brûlé sur l'herbe noire puis Gwen se voit entourée d'une étrange lueur. Les jumeaux se précipitent vers elle qui est agenouillée mais son regard est pratiquement vide tandis que son avant-bras droit est noirci, fumant et complètement brûlé. La moitié de son gant a été complètement déchiré. White remet le collier de Gwen autour de son cou puis celle-ci retrouve son apparence normale.

 _~ Tu ne peux sauver personne ! ~_

Puis la jeune fille perd connaissance sous le regard larmoyant et apeuré des jumeaux. Elle est rattrapée par Kisara qui apparaît dans un flash de lumière suivit de Mamoru. Ces deux là sont horrifiés en apercevant l'état de son bras.

― Mon dieu, Gwen ! s'affole Kisara en la posant sur le dos.

Elle appose immédiatement ses mains sur la blessure de Gwen puis son bras est illuminé d'une lumière blanche. Les garçons s'accroupissent auprès de la duelliste qui transpire et lutte pour respirer.

― Maman, elle va s'en sortir ? lui demande anxieusement White.

― Mais oui mes chéris, les rassure Kisara les larmes aux yeux. Je soigne les dégâts internes pour qu'elle ne perde pas l'usage de son bras.

― Qu'est ce qui s'est passé les enfants ? leur demande le **Protecteur aux Yeux Bleus.**

― On…on était en train…de nous battre contre les momies, lui raconte la **Pierre Blanche Ancienne** avec le visage ruisselant de larmes. Et une autre est arrivée par derrière…et lui a arraché son cristal…

― Elle a dû utiliser son _Rayon de Lumière Argenté_ pour détruire le cercle magique qui invoquait les momies, termine tristement la **Pierre Blanche Légendaire**.

Mamoru sourit doucement puis pose ses mais sur leur têtes et leur ébouriffe les cheveux.

― Ne vous inquiétez pas, les réconforte-t-il. Vous pouvez être fière de vous, vous l'avez arrêté à temps.

Ses paroles semblent leur redonner le sourire.

Dans la grotte, Jûdai est perturbé car il a entendu le cri angoissant de Gwen.

― _Mais qu'est ce qui se passe à l'extérieur ?! se demande-t-il anxieusement._

Titan grimace en voyant les restes de son Puzzle en mille morceaux.

― Ben alors ?! lui lance Jûdai. C'est toujours à toi de jouer !

― _Cette personne s'est bien foutue de ma tête ! rage l'ex-duelliste des ténèbres en serrant les poings. Ce n'était pas un véritable Objet du Millénium._ Vu que la supercherie a été découverte, continuer ce duel ne sert à rien !

― Comment ça ? lui demande Jûdai avec étonnement.

Titan jette les restes de son Puzzle au sol qui explose et surprend grandement Jûdai qui toussote à cause de la fumée. Puis Titan se retourne et s'enfuit après avoir éteint son disque de duel.

― Hé ! Sale lâche, reviens ! lance furieusement le **Rouge OSIRIS** en se lançant à sa poursuite et prenant le soin de ramasser sa carte au passage.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils traversent l'immense grotte, les statues s'allument une à une puis un gigantesque Œil d'Oudjat illumine le sol sous le regard abasourdi des deux duellistes.

― C'est quoi ça ?! s'exclame Jûdai qui s'arrête.

Subitement, la lumière dorée les aveugle. En ouvrant les yeux, Jûdai découvre qu'il est dans l'obscurité avec Titan qui panique en regardant frénétiquement les alentours. Yubel tapote l'épaule de Jûdai qui se tourne vers elle.

― Yubel, tu t'es matérialisée, constate le jeune garçon.

― C'est parce que nous sommes dans le domaine des ténèbres, lui répond l'ange démoniaque. Nous avons réveillé l'esprit maléfique de ce dortoir et nous voilà piégés dans son territoire.

― Non, il manquait plus que ça ! se plaint Jûdai en prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

― Que c'est-il passé ?! Où sommes-nous ?! panique Titan.

― Malheureusement, nous sommes dans le domaine des ténèbres, lui répond Jûdai en écartant les bras. Jouer avec les ténèbres, les appelle vraiment.

― Le domaine des ténèbres ? répète anxieusement Titan. La personne qui m'a donné ce Puzzle, s'est dit appeler « les Ténèbres ».

― Quoi ?! s'exclame Jûdai qui est alertés. Les Ténèbres !? Tu l'as vu ?!

― Non. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il avait une voix glaciale et grinçante.

Jûdai et Yubel se retrouvent choqués par sa révélation. L'esprit fixe son protégé.

― Jûdai, Gwen nous avait parlé de cette vision faite par la prêtresse de l'au-delà !

― Ouais, se souvient-il. Apparemment, l'Ombre qu'on est censés combattre avait une voix glaciale et grinçante. Je suis mort avant même de l'avoir combattu.

― Ça fait un moment que j'y pense, lui confie Yubel en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine inégale. Mais c'est peut être lui qui est à l'origine de ta malédiction. Et c'est évident que c'est un mec ou peut être un asexué.

― Comme toi ? plaisante Jûdai.

Yubel lui lance un regard noir puis lève sa main. BANG !

― Aie ! gémit Jûdai en frottant l'arrière de son crâne avec sa main droite. Mais c'est vrai, pas la peine de me frapper !

― C'est pas le moment de plaisanter, j'te signale ! rétorque Yubel.

― GYAAAAH ! hurle Titan. Au secours !

En centrant son attention sur lui, Jûdai remarque des étranges bêtes noires qui s'attroupent auprès de Titan et l'envahit.

― Whoua ! C'est quoi ces trucs ?!

― Des créatures de l'ombre qui mange l'âme des vivants, l'informe amèrement Yubel.

Puis une horde de monstres s'engouffrent dans la bouche de Titan qui peine à respirer. Le visage de Jûdai vire au vert et se sent nauséeux par cette scène répugnante. Puis Titan se baisse en avant comme une marionnette sans vie.

― Hé, ça va ? lui demande anxieusement le **Rouge OSIRIS** en levant légèrement le bras.

Puis le corps imposant du duelliste sombre tremble et laisse échapper un rire sinistre. Enfin il se redresse en affichant un grand sourire avec les yeux luisant d'une couleur sang. Jûdai sursaute en voyant le même regard que celui de Manjume.

― Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien, sourit Titan qui aborde une double voix bourru. Continuons le duel des ombres, YÛKI Jûdai.

Les hologrammes réapparaissent à la grande surprise du jeune garçon.

― Quoi encore ? se plaint Jûdai. Quatre flammes fait déjà mal comme la mort alors cinq ?! Vous voulez vraiment tous ma mort ?! Vous auriez pu pourrir ma vie quand j'étais le Roi Suprême parce que c'est vrai que je le méritais avec toutes les conneries que j'ai fait pour la **Super Polymérisation** ! Mais pas cette vie là merde ! crache-t-il d'une traite.

― Arrête de te plaindre, réplique Yubel avec une veine enflée sur la tempe. Nous avons encore la Lumière de la Destruction à butter et c'est pas une mission pour les bisounours ! Alors finis ce foutu duel de merde pour qu'on sorte d'ici !

― Quel langage vulgaire, raille gentiment Jûdai. Mais à la fin, c'est toi qui panique quand je souffre comme la mort.

― C'est toi qui as commencé à utiliser un langage vulgaire, tranche l'ange démoniaque. Alors tu te tais et tu lui bottes le cul !

― Je veux bien mais ces trucs me collent vraiment ! s'exclame Jûdai tandis que les monstres s'accrochent à ses jambes.

~ Kurikuri ~

Son Deck brille d'une douce lueur puis une petite boule de poil tente de s'extirper du disque de duel. Puis **Kuriboh Ailé** lance un regard noir aux monstres et les chassent des jambes de son maître.

― _Ils ont peur de_ _ **Kuriboh Ailé**_ _? constate Jûdai_. Merci Aibou !

~ Kurikuri, lui répond-t-il joyeusement. ~

― Allez à nous deux Titan ! lui lance Jûdai en pliant son bras gauche.

― C'est toujours à mon tour, poursuit Titan en prenant une carte de sa main. Je me défausse de la **Tour Des ~ Archdémon** pour invoquer spécialement le **Roi de la Terreur ~ Archdémon** (2000/1500) depuis mon cimetière !

Le **Roi de la Terreur ~ Archdémon** réapparaît sur le terrain au grand déplaisir de Jûdai.

― Je finis mon tour, termine Titan.

― C'est mon tour, je pioche ! annonce Jûdai en tirant une carte verte avec une jarre souriante. J'active **Pot de Cupidité** et je pioche deux cartes ! poursuit-il en piochant de nouveau.

Jûdai prend trois cartes de sa main puis les lèvent en l'air.

― Je joue **Polymérisation,** déclare le **Rouge OSIRIS**. **Avian** et **Burstlady** fusionnez ! Apparaît, **HÉROS ÉLÉMENTAIRE ~ Flame Wingman** (2100/1200) !

Dans une explosion de flamme, se manifeste un corps humanoïde de couleur vert et noir. Il possède un bras munit de griffes, l'autre présente une tête de dragon rouge avec une grande aile de plumes blanches dans le dos ainsi qu'une longue queue rouge. Enfin, Jûdai balance son poing à l'avant.

― Aller **Flame Wingman** , attaque le **Roi de la Terreur ~ Archdémon** (2000/1600) ! l'ordonne le jeune garçon. _Flame Shoot_ !

Le héros s'enflamme puis fonce vers le **Roi de la Terreur ~ Archdémon** qui se fait terrasser de plein fouet. BOOM ! Puis **Flame Wingman** se pose au sol et lance un torrent de flamme de sa tête de dragon.

― Tu vas te prendre des dégâts égaux à l'ATK de ton monstre, annonce Jûdai. _Rage Infernale !_

Titan souffre des flammes puis voit ses LP chuter à 600.

― Je termine mon tour ! finit Jûdai en pliant son poing.

Kisara a réussi à sauver le bras de Gwen mais il est toujours dans un sale état. Elle lance alors un sort antidouleur sur le bras de la jeune fille pour qu'elle ne souffre pas trop. Puis Gwen se réveille et la famille des **Yeux Bleus** lui explique rapidement ce qui s'est passé avec Chiyuki. Ils se sont ensuite retirés pour se reposer suite à cette bataille éprouvante. Maintenant, la jeune fille traverse les couloirs à la recherche de Shô et Hayato en faisant bien attention à ne pas trop bouger son bras qui est désormais dépourvu de gant.

Malgré le sort antidouleur de Kisara, Gwen ne peut s'empêcher de grimacer quelques fois. Plus tard, elle ressent deux énergies très familières s'approcher rapidement d'elle. Puis un petit maigrichon aux cheveux bleus clairs portant des lunettes rondes sur le nez ainsi qu'un rondouillard au visage de koala se précipitent vers elle, très heureux de la voir saine et sauf, enfin presque…

― Grande sœur, on t'a enfin retrouvé ! s'exclame Shô avec soulagement.

― Shô, Hayato, dit-elle d'une voix affaiblie. Vous n'avez rien ?

― Non, on va très bi…, répond Hayato avant de se taire.

Les deux garçons fixent le bras de Gwen, bouche-bée et choqués.

― Grande sœur…ton bras ! s'affole Shô en pointant la blessure du doigt.

― C'est…les momies qui m'ont fait ça, les explique-t-elle avec hésitation. Mais ils ont disparu maintenant alors tout va bien. _Du moins…pour le moment. Si vous connaissiez la vérité, vous serez trop terrifiés et en danger._

― C'est horrible, s'inquiète Hayato avec la main près de la bouche. Il faut tout de suite te soigner !

― On peut pas partir sans Jûdai, leur dit-elle.

― Tu as raison, approuve Shô en hochant de la tête. On n'peut pas laisser Frérot tout seul !

― Ne vous inquiétez pas trop pour moi, j'irai me faire soigner quand on sortira d'ici tous ensemble.

Se mettant tous d'accord, les deux garçons aident Gwen à se déplacer. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils prennent un tunnel menant à la grotte. Ce qu'ils découvrent ensuite, les laissent sans voix. Un énorme dôme des ténèbres englobe la majeure partie de la grotte.

― C'est quoi ça ? se demande Shô avec crainte.

― Jûdai et ce type ont disparu, déclare Hayato en soutenant Gwen par les épaules.

Celle-ci se dégage puis se précipite vers le dôme.

― Jûdai ! l'appelle-t-elle avec angoisse. Aie ! gémit la jeune fille en agrippant le haut de son bras droit et grimaçant.

― Fais attention Grande sœur, s'inquiète Shô en se dirigeant vers elle.

― Jûdai…est à l'intérieur ! leur indique Gwen en serrant les dents. _Ça craint, c'est vraiment devenu un jeu des ténèbres. La malédiction de Jûdai va encore s'activer !_

À l'intérieur du dôme, Titan voit son terrain vide avec seulement deux cartes faces cachées et 600 LP. Quant à Jûdai, celui-ci en a toujours 2000 mais il craint plutôt sa malédiction qui devient de plus en plus dangereuse.

― C'est mon tour, je pioche, entame Titan d'une voix mécanique. Je joue **Monster Reborn** pour ressusciter le **Squelette Malfaisant** (2500/1200) de mon cimetière.

La clé millénaire brille puis le **Squelette Malfaisant** refait son apparition sur le terrain. Jûdai serre les dents tandis qu'une goutte de sueur lui glisse sur la joue car son **Flame Wingman** ne fait pas le poids contre le monstre de Titan.

― Ensuite, je pose une carte face cachée, poursuit le duelliste de l'ombre en insérant deux cartes dans son disque de duel, et je joue la **Magie Rapide : Provision d'Urgence** ! Je sacrifie une de mes cartes pour regagner 1000 LP.

Une de ses cartes faces cachées disparaît puis une aura verte entoure Titan lui faisant ainsi gagner 1600 LP. Ensuite, il appuie sur un bouton tandis qu'une carte piège se révèle être une illustration d'un démon en cape violette, tenant un sceptre dans la main et combat le **Roi de la Terreur ~ Archdémon.**

― Je révèle mon **Piège : Rugissement de l'Archdémon** , déclare Titan. Je vais payer 500 LP pour invoquer spécialement la **Reine Infernale ~ Archdémon** (900/1500) du cimetière !

― Quoi, encore ? se plaint Jûdai qui se tient prêt à endurer de nouveau sa malédiction.

La démone aux cheveux bleus se retrouve à nouveau sur le terrain ténébreux puis le **Squelette Malfaisant** (2500/1200) ainsi qu'elle-même, voient leur ATK augmenter de 1000.

― **Squelette Malfaisant** (3500/1200) détruit **Flame Wingman** (2100/1200) avec ton _Makorai : l'Onde de Choc Magique_! lui ordonne Titan en pointant le héros de la main.

Le **Squelette Malfaisant** croise ses mains griffues et squelettiques au dessus de sa tête, une onde de choc se forme alors. Puis il abaisse ses mains pour relâcher la foudre sur **Flame Wingman** qui se fait électrocuter. Brusquement, Jûdai ressent une violente décharge électrique lui parcourir le corps. Fou de douleur, le jeune garçon hurle comme jamais sous le regard angoissé de **Yubel** et de **Kuriboh Ailé.**

 **Flame Wingman** se fait détruire faisant chuter les LP de Jûdai à 600. Ce dernier roule au sol, soutenu par Yubel et **Kuriboh Ailé** qui tournoie nerveusement autour de lui. Soudain, quatre flammes brûlent sur son corps endolori. L'estomac serré, Jûdai est pris de nausées puis vomit une bonne quantité de sang. Il grimace et s'agite dans tous les sens, tellement la douleur est atroce. Yubel tente de le calmer en immobilisant ses membres. Sa malédiction fait apparaître une cinquième flamme. Le pauvre garçon est pris de convulsions. Son visage pâlit, il se raidit, ses yeux se révulsent tandis qu'il perd lentement connaissance.

― Merde, Jûdai ne perds pas connaissance ou les ténèbres vont t'avaler ! panique Yubel en laissant échapper une lueur verte de ses paumes qu'elle a posé contre son torse.

― Il me semble que le duel est terminé, sourit sinistrement Titan.

― Jûdai peut encore se battre, espèce d'enfoiré ! crache Yubel en lui lançant un regard assassin.

 **Kuriboh Ailé** chasse les mauvais esprits qui essayent de s'approcher trop près de son maître.

 _― Tu vois, je suis atteins d'une malédiction mortelle, explique Jûdai du futur à Gwen. J'ai souvent des convulsions, je vomis du sang et mon corps souffre le martyr comme-ci on m'a jeté dans une broyeuse. Et mon âme…commence à se déchirer en morceaux._

 _Gwen plaque ses mains contre sa bouche car sa révélation lui fait l'effet d'une douche bien glacée._

― _Je vais mourir._

 _Gwen secoue la tête refusant de le croire. Elle sert fortement ses poings, les yeux piquants ainsi que les larmes menaçant de tomber._

― _Si…je vais mourir, confirme sombrement le Roi Suprême. Le pire, c'est que mon corps et mon âme vont disparaître avec Yubel. C'est comme-ci, je n'aurais jamais existé et personne ne se souviendra de moi._

 _Lili regarde tendrement les deux enfants dormir paisiblement. Là, une main se pose doucement sur le front de Jûdai._

― … _.maintenant tous repose sur toi, YÛKI Jûdai…_ __

À l'extérieur du dôme, Shô, Hayato et Gwen attendent Jûdai avec beaucoup d'inquiétude. Le regard larmoyant, une larme finit sa course sur la joue gauche de Gwen qui ressent un pincement désagréable dans la poitrine.

― N'abandonne pas, JÛDAI ! le supplie-t-elle de toutes ses forces.

Dans le dôme des ténèbres, Yubel étreint fortement le corps tremblant de Jûdai.

― _Gwen…si je disparais… Yubel aussi…je refuse de l'accepter…_

Puis ses tremblements s'arrêtent subitement. Il serre son poing droit à tel point que ses phalanges blanchissent. Le jeune duelliste ouvre les yeux blancs dépourvus de pupilles. Enfin, ils reviennent à la normale en prenant la couleur jaune et verte.

― Jûdai ! se réjouit Yubel.

~ Kurikuri, soupire **Kuriboh Ailé** de soulagement ~

Yubel aide le **Rouge OSIRIS** à se relever à la grande surprise de Titan. Jûdai essuie le sang coulant de sa bouche avec sa manche de veste. Sa malédiction brûlant toujours sur son corps, la respiration saccadée et le teint cadavérique.

― Quel courage tu as pour te relever, YÛKI Jûdai, constate Titan avec un sourire sinistre. C'est toujours mon tour, **Reine Infernale ~ Archdémon** (1900/1500), attaque **HÉROS ÉLÉMENTAIRE ~ Bubbleman** (1200 DEF/800 ATK) ! _Souffle Infernal_ !

La **Reine Infernale** créer une boule de feu dans ses mains puis l'envoie directement sur **Bubbleman** qui quitte le terrain. Jûdai se couvre le visage avec ses bras tandis que son corps souffre de brûlures. Puis il se tient le torse, ressentant une vive douleur à l'intérieur.

― ARRGGH, siffle-t-il en serrant les dents ainsi que les sourcils enfoncés. Foutue malédiction…je perdrais…pas contre toi ! Aaaaarrgh !

― Ensuite, j'active mon **Piège : Angoisse du Combat** ! poursuit Titan en pointant la carte de son bras. Je sélectionne un monstre **Archdémon** sur mon Terrain, et mon adversaire doit payer les mêmes LP que je dois pendant ma Stand-by Phase, lui explique-t-il avec un grand sourire.

― Quoi ?! grince Jûdai qui respire lourdement avec le visage en sueur.

― Je choisis la **Reine Infernale ~ Archdémon** !

Les LP de Jûdai chutent dangereusement à 100 tandis que ses membres s'engourdissent. Sa vision se brouille puis il ferme rapidement ses yeux pour secouer négativement sa tête.

― À la End Phase, la **Reine Infernale** doit retourner dans le cimetière à cause de l'effet du **Rugissement de l'Archdémon** , termine Titan tandis que son monstre quitte le Terrain.

― T'es prête Yubel ? lui demande-t-il d'une voix faible en fixant la concernée. On va lui faire sa fête à ce type !

― J'attendais ça avec impatience, se réjouit-elle en faisant craquer ses doigts.

― Je…pioche ! annonce Jûdai en tirant une carte et essayant d'ignorer la douleur qui l'assaille. J'active **Monster Reborn** et je ressuscite **HÉROS ÉLÉMENTAIRE ~ Flame Wingman** (2100/1200) ! poursuit-il en lui montrant l'illustration de la clé millénaire.

Puis la clé s'agrandit pour laisser sortir **Flame Wingman**. Jûdai envoie sa carte magique au cimetière et saisit une autre de sa main tremblante.

― La **Magie Rapide : Dé-fusion** , déclare le **Rouge OSIRIS** en lui montrant de nouveau sa carte.

― Comment **, Dé-fusion** ? s'étonne le duelliste de l'ombre.

― **Flame Wingman** sépare-toi, lui demande Jûdai.

Puis le héros brille pour se diviser et redevenir **Avian** ainsi que **Burstlady** qui se positionnent en mode défense.

― Je les sacrifie pour invoquer le cauchemar absolu, **Yubel** (0 ATK/0 DEF) ! déclare Jûdai en posant sa carte sur son disque et fouettant l'air de son bras.

― Yubel ? se demande Titan intrigué.

L'ange démoniaque quitte le côté de Jûdai pour se positionner sur le terrain. Elle croise ses bras et toise Titan d'un regard menaçant.

― Tu as invoqué un monstre avec zéro d'ATK et de DEF ? Ton esprit a finalement cédé aux ténèbres ?! raille Titan de sa grosse voix.

― J'ai toujours vécu dans les ténèbres, lui confie le Roi Suprême. Tous ceux qui se sont frottés à Yubel ne sont jamais revenus…En clair, tu vas souffrir !

― HAHAHAHAHA, ricane Titan en ouvrant les bras. Tu veux vraiment mourir, gamin.

― Alors viens si tu l'oses ! le provoque le jeune garçon.

― C'est comme tu voudras ! accepte le duelliste de l'ombre en lançant une main à l'avant. _Makorai : l'Onde de Choc Magique_ !

Le **Squelette Malfaisant** projette son attaque sur Yubel qui ne s'en soucie même pas. Elle lève la main droite pour absorber la foudre magique sous le regard choqué de Titan.

― Comment, elle a absorbé l'attaque ?! s'exclame Titan scandalisé.

― Yubel ne peut pas être détruite au combat et réduit les dégâts à zéro, l'informe Jûdai en pliant le poing. Et quand elle est attaquée en mode d'attaque, tu reçois des dégâts égaux à l'ATK de ton monstre !

― NON ! panique Titan en reculant d'un pas.

― Prends ça ! déclarent Jûdai et Yubel d'une même voix en balançant leur main à l'avant. _Souffrance Cauchemardesque_ !

Yubel renvoi la foudre magique, suivit d'éclairs noirs en direction de Titan qui est affolé.

― AAAARGH ! hurle celui-ci tandis qu'il se fait emporter par l'attaque.

BOOM ! Les éclairs se dispersent dans le dôme, causant ainsi de nombreuses fissures. Une fois la fumée dissipée, Jûdai et Yubel découvrent Titan allongé sur le ventre avec plusieurs blessures peu profondes sur le corps sous ses vêtements à moitié déchirés.

― Euh…il est mort ? hésite Jûdai en désactivant son pouvoir et fixant son adversaire avec crainte.

― Non, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassure Yubel. Il va juste séjourner à l'hôpital enfin…peut être, rectifie-t-elle en voyant les monstres noirs s'attrouper autour du corps inerte de Titan.

Il se fait finalement engloutir par la masse noire visqueuse sous le regard dégoûté de Jûdai.

― Beurk ! Ils l'ont avalé, panique-t-il en reculant d'un pas.

Puis les mauvais esprits se précipitent vers le **Rouge OSIRIS** mais sont rapidement repoussés par Yubel et **Kuriboh Ailé.**

― Sortons d'ici, s'adresse Yubel à son protégé.

― Par où ? lui demande ce dernier.

~ Kurikuri, leur indique **Kuriboh Ailé** en volant vers une petite brèche blanche.

― **Kuriboh Ailé** , c'est la sortie ? le questionne Jûdai.

En réponse, la boule de poil lui tire la veste. Mais le jeune garçon tombe à la renverse ayant des vertiges mais est rattrapé in-extremis par Yubel. Puis elle l'aide à se déplacer avant que les mauvais esprits les pourchassent. Gwen, Shô et Hayato scrutent le dôme des ténèbres avec beaucoup d'anxiété. Puis une brèche s'ouvre à leur grande surprise. Enfin, Jûdai sort en basculant sur le dos suivit de **Kuriboh Ailé** et Yubel. Les trois **OSIRIS** se précipitent vers lui avec soulagement tandis que Hayato est surpris d'entendre la voix de **Kuriboh Ailé** mais ne voit absolument rien.

― Frérot, tu vas bien ? lui demande Shô avec inquiétude.

― Ouais, content de vous voir aussi, sourit Jûdai malgré son visage fatigué.

― Ton visage est tout pâle ! remarque Hayato avec surprise.

― C'est rien, juste la fatigue.

Cependant, Gwen n'est pas de cet avis quand elle aperçoit les cinq flammes brûler sur son corps avant de s'éteindre. Tout à coup, le dôme rétrécit en lâchant un vent violent qui surprend les quatre adolescents. Ils s'éloignent rapidement vers Asuka encore inconsciente.

― À terre ! ordonne Jûdai à ses amis en se plaquant au sol.

Les autres font de même mais le vent parvient à bouger le sarcophage d'Asuka, ce qui alerte Jûdai.

― Asuka ! s'inquiète-t-il en s'agrippant fermement au cercueil pour empêcher la jeune fille d'être emportée.

Mais il ferme les yeux car il est gêné par les cheveux de Gwen qui lui fouettent le visage. Puis le dôme rétrécit de plus en plus jusqu'à exploser en confettis sous le regard abasourdi des **OSIRIS** qui se redressent.

― Whoua, comment il a fait ça ? se demande Jûdai en applaudissant.

― _C'est comme-ci j'avais entendu la voix d'un Duel Monster à l'instant, se dit Hayato avec étonnement._

― Frérot, où est-il passé ? demande Shô en fixant celui-ci.

― Il a pris ses jambes à son cou dès qu'il a perdu le duel, répond Jûdai en se tournant vers son ami.

― _Je pense qu'il a plutôt été avalé par les ténèbres, pense Gwen._

Puis Jûdai ferme les yeux et gratte sa chevelure de son bras gauche.

― D'ailleurs, je vois pas comment il a fait cet autre truc, se demande Jûdai bien qu'il sache pourquoi.

Plus tard, Chronos s'introduit dans le dortoir abandonné pour rencontrer Titan avec un sourire mesquin au visage.

― YÛKI Jûdai doit être réduis en poussière maintenant.

En entrant dans une pièce désordonnée, il s'aperçoit qu'il n'y a personne.

― Il n'y a personne ici. Cette crapule m'a roulé ! peste Chronos.

Puis son regard est attiré par une feuille de papier au sol. Il se baisse pour la saisir et se relève.

― Facture de Chronos DE MEDECIS-sama, lit-il en parcourant la feuille de ses yeux de fouine. Mmh... Même si je ne vais pas payer, je le garde comme même.

Puis il tourne les talons pour rentrer.

À l'extérieur du dortoir, Asuka est adossée à un arbre avec Shô et Hayato qui attendent patiemment son réveil. Quant à Jûdai et Gwen, ils se sont un peu éloignés pour discuter tranquillement…enfin presque… Car le jeune garçon est horrifié quand il découvre la vilaine brûlure de son amie.

― Gwen, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivée pour avoir ton bras dans cet état ?! C'est le Soldat de l'Ombre qui t'a fait ça ?!

Elle secoue négativement de la tête avec une goutte de sueur lui glissant de la tempe.

― Euh…comment dire, hésite Gwen. J'ai utilisé trop de pouvoir pour détruire le cercle invocateur de momies. J'ai tellement paniqué…que, bredouille-t-elle en grimaçant car sa blessure commence de nouveau à lui faire mal. J'ai mal dosé mon pouvoir et je me suis brûlée.

Jûdai la fixe avec inquiétude puis soupire de soulagement.

― Au moins tu es là mais fais plus attention la prochaine fois. Et le Soldat de l'Ombre ?

― Elle s'appelle Chiyuki, lui dit Gwen en fronçant les sourcils. Elle est vraiment détestable et elle s'est enfuie après avoir avoué qu'elle m'a tué avec la complicité de Shadow.

― J'imagine, répond Jûdai en regardant ailleurs et se frottant la joue avec son index. _Chiyuki ? Bizarre, j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom quelque part…_

― Oh Asuka-san, tu es réveillée, se réjouit Shô.

Les deux amis se tournent dans leur direction et décident de reporter leur discussion à plus tard. En s'approchant d'elle, Gwen et Jûdai s'accroupissent auprès de leur amie. Asuka est quelque peu désorientée de les voir, surtout qu'ils se trouvent à l'extérieur.

― De retour parmi nous, se réjouit Jûdai.

― Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? leur demande-t-elle. Et qu'est ce que vous faites tous ici ?

― T'as été enlevée par ce type Titan, répond Jûdai. T'as passé un sale moment mais ne t'inquiète plus ! Asuka, le gars qui t'a attaqué est parti pour de bon, lui annonce-t-il en souriant.

― Oh alors vous, murmure Asuka en se massant le front avec sa main.

― Tiens, on a ramassé ta carte, lui dit-il en lui tendant la carte que la jeune fille saisit avec surprise. Et ça aussi !

Asuka prend le cadre de ses mains. Elle est très surprise quand elle aperçoit la photo du jeune homme brun portant l'uniforme blanc des **Bleus OBÉLISK** , suivit d'un sourire cool et du signe de la victoire. Le cœur de la jeune fille se réchauffe en lisant : « TO JOIN ».

― C'est mon frère ! s'exclame Asuka. Pas de doute, c'est bien la signature de mon frère. Il a toujours écrit le « Ten » de « Tenjoin » comme s'il jouait sur les mots.

― Je l'ai trouvé dans le hall, lui apprend Jûdai en grattant la joue avec un index suivit d'un sourire timide. Désolé, c'est tout ce qu'on a trouvé. Ça me faisait de la peine de te voir triste à cause de sa disparition…alors je voulais t'aider un peu.

― Alors tu as fait ça exprès ?! s'étonne Asuka en le fixant.

Puis ils remarquent que le ciel a commencé à s'éclaircir. Jûdai se relève brusquement en disant :

― Quoi, c'est déjà le matin ?! Rentrons vite au dortoir avant que tout le monde se réveille, suggère le jeune **OSIRIS** à ses amis qui se lèvent à leur tour. À plus Asuka !

Les quatre **OSIRIS** s'en vont et Asuka les fixent avant de sourire doucement.

― _Tu es vraiment curieux, YÛKI Jûdai, pense-t-elle._

Mais elle pousse un hoquet de surprise en apercevant le bras brûlé de Gwen.

Quelque part au fond de la forêt, Chiyuki est assise en haut d'une branche d'arbre et se remet lentement de ses blessures. Shadow est debout près d'elle en balançant légèrement une caméra dans la paume de sa main.

― Alors tu as tout filmé ? lui demande Chiyuki.

― Oui, tout est dans la boîte, lui répond le jeune homme aux yeux ambrés. Je n'aurais plus qu'à l'envoyer à KAIBA Seto et le tour sera joué. Quant est-il de Blue Eyes Girl ?

― « Cette personne » avait raison, lui rapporte-t-elle. C'était rapide mais j'ai clairement pu le sentir.

Shadow cesse de jouer avec sa caméra.

― Il va falloir qu'on accélère les choses, déclare-t-il sur un ton sérieux. Nous devons immédiatement nous débarrasser de Blue Eyes Girl avant qu'elle n'engendre le chaos.


End file.
